Liquid Courage
by Little Fate
Summary: Bryan cares too much about Tala: who doesn't feel the same way and only uses him for a his own amusement. What else is there to do but drown his sorrows in liquor? Other than humiliate himself in front of Robert and fall in love with the snob, obviously.
1. Rich Kid

**Author's Note:** So, another story beginning. Hopefully it'll be... better than that other one. (Oddly enough I get rather embarrassed about previous stories because I notice plot-holes and stupid mistakes. I hope I'm improving).

**Title**: Liquid Courage  
**Summary**: Bryan cares too much about Tala: who doesn't feel the same way. What else is there to do but drown his sorrows in liquor? Other than humiliate himself in front of Robert and fall in love with the snob, obviously.  
**Warnings**: Male/Male relationship, Sensitive Topic (alcohol abuse), swearing/vulgar language. If any of these offend you, please do not read this story and click back.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Listen to the moron," Bryan scoffed, he hated anyone with an attitude worse than his. He hated anyone who thought they were untouchable and so the dislike he felt for Robert Jurgen was undeniable.

There had to be a charity event for the BBA seeing as the amount of damage that it had sustained last year - stocks fell, people just didn't want to beyblade after the 'Brooklyn incident'. It wasn't that the BBA had made the last few, more privileged, bladers stand up and talk for a good half hour to try and interest others.

"Going on about donations," Bryan glanced back up to watch the aristocrat spout some nonsense about good sportsmanship and the need for more sponsors. Hiwatari was rich and annoying but not even in the same way. Robert acted as if he had more class, more knowledge than everyone around him. Hiwatari just was stubborn this guy was what Bryan classed as a rich snob. He'd probably never had one hard day in his life - and that pissed Bryan off.

Still it were as if the whole world had stopped just to listen to Robert speak and that was the final strike with Bryan. How could one person gain and thrive while so many people were watching, depending on him? "What's the point in us being here, Tala?" Bryan frowned at the captain hoping that he would sense his mistake and finally give them the chance to leave. Bryan could easily walk out of here, but he doubted he could do it on his own - attention was not something in which he favoured.

Having a beybattle was different, the attention was never really on the blader for more than a few seconds. It was of course of the beybattle itself, and just to make sure Bryan didn't gain the spotlight which he detested so: he'd attack the blader in front of him. All of the audience would note their wounds, their faults but never anything of Bryan's. They'd be too busy looking at the loser of the beybattle to note anything wrong with him.

"We told Mr. Dickenson we'd come and unfortunately," Tala glanced at the rest of the team: even Ian was back this year, not much had changed apart from his height. "We've still got a while to go." He could tell that everyone's patience was wearing thin, well at least the Demolition Boys' patience was taking a plunge. Perhaps the camera crew were also beginning to get fed up? They didn't look too interested in what Robert was saying to the rest of the oh-so-mighty stock holders.

"Can't we just leave..." Bryan hissed, "if I have to listen to that guy say something else about being the European Champion, I'm going to have a fit." Spencer sighed to himself as he saw Bryan begin to fidget. This wouldn't end well, when Bryan said he was having a "fit" or going to, it wasn't some form of epileptic fit nor convulsions which required any medical attention. It was more like waves of anger which would be released on anyone and everyone within a two mile radius. An angry Bryan was certainly a dangerous foe, especially if he had either Falborg with him or a drink in hand.

A round of applause let Bryan's hell end, _finally he shut up..._

Robert couldn't help but feel oddly paranoid as he glanced around the room, most people had shook his hand and congratulated him on his wonderful speech. It should have been wonderful, he'd had to pay quite a sum for that speech - although there was only one thing wrong with it. It did, as it was suppose to, the stock-holders would be more than willing to re-invest in the BBA. It however did not stop the silver haired teenager at the front from glaring at him.

Even if Robert gave a quick glance to where the young man was sitting, he couldn't help but catch the cruel glare again. What had he done wrong? It wasn't as if he had humiliated the boy before... Robert frowned, perhaps he'd beybladed him? Maybe he was just being a sore loser? There was no other explanation and with that Robert cast a disgusted look in Bryan's direction.

There wasn't many people left in the hall when Robert had decided to sign his death wish by giving Bryan a dirty look - one of which all of the Demolition Boys had noticed. With a simple jerk of Tala's head they all stood up and left, Spencer hauling a very pissed Bryan behind him. "Calm it, Bryan." Ian hissed as the bladers' attempts to escape the blonde's grip. What had infuriated Bryan most was not the glance but the way Robert was now looking at him - a small frown and a somewhat perplexed expression. Was this guy trying to get killed today? Was he trying to imply that Bryan was acting _weird_, implying that Bryan was different from others?

Robert sighed loudly when he noticed that the boy was finally dragged by his friends out of the hall. "Which team was seated here?" He turned to one of the older men, the owner of such a magnificent building. Still he frowned when Robert asked, and quickly flicked through the paper on a small light clipboard.

"The Demolition Boys," Robert frowned at the name, he had definitely heard of them but he was sure that he had never beybladed the glaring boy before, "it consists of Tala Valk-" Robert shook his head motioning that the man stop reading. Robert didn't care too much about the rest of the team, they hadn't exactly been polite by yawning and slouching... but they hadn't glared at him as if he was the devil.

"Who was the boy with the argent hair?" Robert questioned the butler who hadn't left his side most of the evening, he had apparently been panicking more about this event than he had. Maybe the old man was getting a little too old for this line of work? Still he was useful, and unlike Robert's parents he was always around and most importantly, he was reliable.

"That would be, Bryan Kunzetsov." The name rung a bell in his mind, he had beybladed Rei Kon, former BladeBreaker and landed the boy in hospital. A fierce competitor or as some said a sadist, whichever category the boy belonged in didn't make Robert to rethink the first decision that popped into his mind.

"Send out a beyblade challenge to Mr. Kunzetsov and report to me, in detail, his answer." The butler bowed and quickly went after the team that had suddenly left, leaving Robert to go home and take a quick look at his beyblade before the battle would be accepted. This way he could make sure that the boy would definitely have a reason to dislike him.

* * *

"I'm here to issue a beyblading challenge." Bryan was a little confused when the older man appeared out of seemingly nowhere and requested such a thing. He was old enough to be someone's grandfather - perhaps he had gone senile. Bryan was sure he'd seen this man before though he couldn't quite place the wrinkled face to anywhere in particular. He'd always been bad at remembering trivial stuff...such as people.

"A beyblade challenge? From you?" Bryan scoffed when he heard Ian chuckle, he really wasn't a bad blader - so why on earth was he getting a challenge from an old fart like this? Even Tala appeared to be having a good ol' snicker at this one. Bryan's pride was hurt by the fact that this old man probably thought he could beat him.

"No - Master Jurgen." There was sudden relief, however Bryan couldn't help but frown at the name, he had no idea who this Master Jurgen was. Some rich snob? Probably only they would send out another person to issue a challenge. Seeing his confusion Tala decided to fill him in on who Master Jurgen was.

"Robert?" Bryan scowled at the name, he knew who that was instantly as the speech he had given a few hours ago was still being repeated inside Bryan's head. It wasn't even the best part of the speech just the _'...as you know I am the European Champion...'_ It made Bryan want to stand out and yell something along the lines of, 'And?' It was a pointless title to be a regional champion: it was the World Champion that was the goal of many and would no doubt be more respected.

"No, if he wants to beyblade me, he can get off that royal high-chair of his and come find me, himself." Bryan smirked when he saw the old man raise his eyebrows in surprise. There were less than a handful of people that had declined a beybattle from Robert: but none had said it with such an _attitude_.

"He'd probably be alright," Ian chuckled, "if he got that stick out his ass." The fact was that the Demolition Boys had a great disregard for the rich - after what had happened to them, all because of two rich old guys, their lives were a lot different than everybody else's. It justified their attitude towards most: however they knew it was no excuse for any wrong actions. Seemingly it was why the Demolition Boys were grateful they had a bad-ass stereotype in the first place, people now _expected_ them to be cruel just for the sake of it.

"You tell, Mr. Rich-Kid that he's no blader in my book. Can't even challenge people without looking at them in the eye." The man seemed taken aback by the comment and scowled at Bryan, though as the Russian team walked off the older man heard one of the other team mates mutter, "What a coward." The butler was not sure on how to handle the information...

Master Jurgen did want a detailed report after all.

Robert hadn't been too surprised when his butler has appeared with a declined invitation. The fact was Robert had more important things to worry about for the meanwhile. In only a matter of months would he be starting to work and this _hobby_ of his would need to take a back-seat to his father's work. Sighing Robert sat straight on leather car seat of the limo, he wanted to slouch on his seat, or curl up in a ball and feel somewhat more comfortable in his journey. _I cannot do such a thing, bad posture would give out the wrong kind of messages, I cannot be seen being lazy. _

Journeying wasn't a bother for the aristocrat: he'd merely stare out at the world around him knowing that he would indeed never be able to have half the freedom they people playing in the park would have nor would they have the financial security his own family provided him. There was someone up ahead on the small stone bridge which Robert had on a few occasions asked to stop near... The small river below was an adequate place to practice his beyblading without interference from anyone else.

Robert merely asked the driver to stop and he did so readily, scurrying around to the door and opening it up for Robert to step out. Bryan wasn't happy to see the purple-haired kid again. There was a time and a place for people to annoy him, belittle him and it certainly wasn't after Bryan had been in a few fights; both of the physical and beybattle kind.

"What'd you want, Rich-Boy?" Bryan tensed when he noticed that the young man was smiling, as if hiding a secret joke from him - or making fun of him mentally. _Stupid rich, snob...He doesn't know anything._ Robert watched his driver slam the door and wander back to the drivers seat, obviously not intending to listen in on the conversation.

"Stop with the inferior insults." Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair: oddly enough the air was humid and Robert was finding himself most irritated by it. The heat bothered him greatly. "I'm here to challenge you to a beybattle," the request was not meant to shock or even so much as raise an eyebrow of Bryan's however Robert was surprised to see just how _disgusted_ Bryan looked.

"I'm not battling you." Bryan hissed, he was tired: couldn't this guy just leave him alone before he went mental at him? He might be arrested for assaulting someone or breach of the peace but Bryan would not hold back if this _stupid_ little kid wouldn't move out of his way. He couldn't even issue his own beybattle challenges, why should he even look in his direction?

"Are you frightened that I'll win and your tough-guy facade will all be for naught?" Robert was surprised to see that Bryan was a lot calmer than what he had imagined. Surely he should be stark raving mad like he had been at the hall. Still Bryan had had enough of beyblading today. He had taken out two entire beyblading gangs, who thought that he'd just hand over Falborg as if he hadn't a care in the world. That had only been the first, the second had been more forceful, and Bryan was sure he was going to feel those kicks tomorrow.

"Enough with the baiting, it ain't working." Robert inclined his head wondering what he could do to entice the blader to beyblade him. There wasn't much he could do if he refused, maybe offer him the chance to beybattle him on some other occasion but forcing Bryan to blade wasn't what Robert had in mind. Robert wanted to beat this boy very badly, so he could at least ease his mind into thinking that the reason why he wasn't liked was because Bryan was merely jealous and nothing else.

"What problem do you have with me?" Robert folded his arms over his chest now becoming a little more paranoid with why Bryan was so cold towards him. He knew, he had heard those rumours, that the Demolition Boys were cold. That they didn't care about anyone else apart from themselves, but really - the sheer intensity in which Bryan was glaring at him made Robert feel angry. Bryan was resenting him for some unknown reason, what else was he to do but ask?

"I hate you." Bryan smirked when he saw the boy in front of his frown; as if he'd just insulted his family. Bryan could feel his leg start to tremble, after the gash given by one of those sneaky bastards had caught him by surprised. It was pretty deep, but there was no point in yelping about it... The pain would disappear eventually, just like with everything else.

"Hate? You know nothing-" Robert was furious, how dare some commoner state that he hated him without any logical reason. It was as if Bryan had already decided on whether or not he was a good person or not. Robert cursed under his breath: he had enough people to make good first impressions with and knowing that this young man had made such a quick deduction made Robert worried. What if he couldn't impress those businessmen? They'd no doubt be harder to please than this common blader.

"You're pathetic." Bryan shrugged, he really needed to get out of here; his leg was beginning to throb now that the adrenaline had worn off. No doubt he'd hear a mouthful from Tala or Spencer if it got infected and he couldn't blade well enough. Robert was staring at him, something that Bryan couldn't help but be unnerved by - it were as if he was looking for a weakness, a fault... Bryan scoffed at the aristocrat and turned on his heel hoping that he could quickly go back the way he came from, but not bump into those other bladers again.

It was a little surprising seeing none other than Kai Hiwatari suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Hiwatari." Bryan hissed at him, eyes narrowing and hands clenching. Robert however witnessed the conversation that was occurring between them and one that he found interesting. Kai and Bryan apparently didn't enjoy others company or so it seemed with the glaring match which ensued for a good few minutes.

"Not everyone with money is evil." Kai hissed before walking off, Robert frowned at the comment and watched as the enigma wandered off. On the other hand Robert glanced back to where Bryan had been standing but was disappointed to see that the blader had already disappeared. Where had he gone now?

"I wonder what that scene was all about...?" Robert rubbed his head, he would need to arrive back at the manor soon his mother would be back with some rather interesting news and garments from her day out. Robert sighed as he quickly entered the luxurious car again, this time however... Bryan wasn't leaving his thoughts as the silver haired boy had made him most worried about his meeting tomorrow. Bryan had not truly meant to say hate, perhaps an exaggeration on his behalf? If so, how on earth was he meant to get some close-minded fools to be fond of his company?

* * *


	2. Drunken Actions

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Another one? Why do we all have to go?" Bryan grinded his teeth, it had been a week since the last meeting: he didn't see the point in mingling with other teams. There were no relationships to be formed from the Demolition Boys and there was certainly a great dislike for the host of said event. More or less, Bryan was beginning to hate the BBA and all its little social parties just to keep new blood interested. They were all weak and useless anyway, what was the point?

"We're going, Bryan." Tala snapped as he sat down on the couch not in the mood for Bryan to start ranting and raving. Everything Bryan said as of late was stupid in Tala's opinion. Perhaps he was being slightly bias as the uncomfortable atmosphere that appeared when either of them were alone with each other - it was almost too much for the redhead to bare. "Don't try to argue anyone either." Why couldn't Bryan just be happy with the occasional casual sex which would only occur when Tala called for it.

"You're just worried in case I beat Jurgen into a pulp." Bryan had discussed with both Ian and Spencer why the purple-haired blader was even involved with the sport or rather why he shouldn't be involved in the sport. Apparently he was going to married soon with no doubt a contract to sign in order to take over his wondrous family business. Bryan couldn't help but feel frustrated: Robert had worked less in his life and yet everything seemed to be falling into place for him. A massive house, a job and already a fiancée - Bryan had none of that.

"If you so much as make him raise his voice then you're out of the team." Tala narrowed his eyes at the blader who sat with his legs prompt up on the coffee table. There was something in Tala's tone which made Bryan feel a flash of resentment towards the captain. He had been demanding, threatening Bryan's position in the team for the past few weeks.

Bryan watched Tala for a moment, noting that the redhead was still glaring even though he was glancing down at the newspaper. What was wrong with him now? "Whatever, I'll stay out of sight." Perhaps Bryan shouldn't have said anything, perhaps he should have kept silent of any and all feelings. Still the redhead didn't look too pleased as of late and it was in no way Bryan's intention to further anger the blader. On the other hand the dinner was not one filled with happy events; for Bryan anyway.

* * *

At the event, Bryan was filled with loathing as the boy who appeared at his side was none other than Robert – the one person whom he had been trying to avoid all night. "Well, Bryan I am most perplexed on why you would wish to come here even after the rude display you showed last."

The Demolition Boy grunted in response and hoped that Robert was merely passing through the crows possibly going to talk to someone how could tolerate him for a few moments. "What do you want, Rich-Kid?"

Bryan glanced around the hall and spied where the rest of his team were. Tala was over at the mini-bar, Ian was hovering by the exit and it appeared that Spencer had actually engaged in a conversation but not one he was finding very amusing (which could be told from the scowl which had sudden appeared on the blonde's face).

"I am merely being a considerate host and speaking to my guests." Bryan cleared his throat, ready to tell the boy that he was in no way _his guest_. He had been dragged along by a very pissed off redhead. There was an odd feeling coming over him when he realized that he did tell Tala he wouldn't make a fuss tonight. What would happen if he did? Would things get even worse between the two of them?

"Get-" Robert noticed that he had sounded angry to begin with, however he also saw the quick glance and sudden stare which he gave to the redhead across the room. Robert frowned at them whilst glancing back and forth between them, it were as if they were having a private conversation to one another just in that one look. All of a sudden Bryan sighed and shook his head, his angry tone suddenly gone. "-leave me alone."

"Where you just scolded from across the room?" Bryan glared but said nothing and so Robert decided to continue to prod the boy to see what else would happen. "My, Tala has you on a tight leash." The mention of Tala, made Bryan slightly paranoid as he glanced back at his captain who seemed to have taken interest and was walking over.

"Shut up. Go fall into a car crash, or a coma." The ferocity of the insult made Robert raise his eyebrow in surprise, he hadn't been insulted in such a way before. A death threat already and he hadn't even tried to annoy him yet, he must have found the last comment most disagreeable. What was the relationship between both Tala and Bryan?

How could someone be so cruel to someone they didn't know? Robert pondered over the actions of Bryan for a moment: was he really that cold-hearted? "Perhaps, Bryan, the person who gave you the advice of acting like such, should be shot - seeing as it probably was the most ill-advised thing for you to do." Expecting another death threat, Robert was shocked when he realised that Bryan had no intention of keeping up the verbal assault but instead start a physical one. However a more unexpected event was the sudden call of Tala's voice.

"Bryan!" Robert was frozen, the powerful punch which would have no doubt left a bruise had been stopped in its tracks...from a mere call of Tala. On the other hand, Bryan still looked as if he were going to rip him limb from limb. His fist and arm trembling in anger. The loyalty that Bryan was showing towards Tala was one that Robert hadn't thought that the boy was capable of. Wasn't this the boy that had a police record? Shouldn't he have no regard for anyone else?

"Such a tight leash." Robert egged him on for a moment, wondering, testing this loyalty which he seemed to have for Tala. He could hear Bryan's breathing, as if he were trying to calm himself down. Tala however slapped the hand back down to Bryan's side. The aristocrat was unsure on how to handle the situation, here, two of the Demolition Boys were glaring at one another as if they both were about to launch an attack. On each other.

However, Bryan grabbed the top of Robert's jumper and whispered harshly, "if it weren't for my _tight leash_ your face would the same freak-ish colour as that hair of yours." He shivered mentally at that, he could see how much that Bryan was holding back physically, he could see the tensed muscle in his jaw. Tala was still glaring and at that moment Robert was sure he saw a flash of pain come over Bryan. What was this all about? Robert sighed in relief as the angry blader wandered off, mumbling curses under his breath.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Bryan glared at the redhead, knowing fine well that the blonde sitting next to him was more or less trying to flirt with the redhead. Said blonde was lucky, if they had been sober, Bryan could have very well knocked the living soul out of them. Tala seemed to tense at his words... Bryan could feel the awkwardness coming back between them, why did it have to carry on like this?

Tala didn't speak he just stood up and followed Bryan to a somewhat isolated area outside, away from all the talkative guests. "What is it?" Tala frowned at Bryan, he knew where this was going. "Your answer?" Bryan watched as Tala sighed and flicked the small bangs out of his face, hoping that he didn't really need to say anything... Surely it was obvious what he felt about such a question?

"I'm still thinking about it." It was no lie, Tala had tried to think of a clear and straight answer however the thought of anything which involved work made him more or less annoyed. Bryan would require too much work at that. He was too much of a loose cannon and to be frank, Tala didn't appreciate Bryan as much as the other did back.

"You've had over a month to think about it, Tala." Tala shook his head a little annoyed that this had to happen here of all places. Perhaps there was somewhere quieter? Bryan frowned as the redhead walked off, he knew that he was to follow... Bryan felt himself wanting to run the other way, he knew what was coming. The awkwardness was an answer in itself. _Such a tight leash_. The words mocked him, he really was, as Spencer had said a lost puppy without this team – or rather without Tala. Why was he so pathetic at time?

It was torture walking next to Tala, for one he didn't even look in his direction. It wasn't long until the redhead had taken a seat on a small wall just outside the Jurgen's premises. "It's a no, isn't it?" Bryan sighed and stood, leaning on the wall, hoping that he wasn't going to be humiliated. However he wouldn't dare stand too close to his captain, and so he made sure there was at least a few paces between them.

"Yes," Tala frowned and turned to glance at Bryan who was now avoiding all eye contact with him, "but if you knew that why did you need to hear it?" The redhead had been most annoyed when he had been dragged to the side one morning and of course shocked when Bryan had explained his motive.

"Because I had to hear it..." Bryan nodded, there was no point in telling Tala. Really, there had been no point: Bryan scolded himself as he knew he was the one that had created this tension. What had he been expecting? There was no way Tala would have returned any sentiment. It was just some fun for some lonely nights after all.

"So? What happens now?" Tala rubbed the back of his neck, if he knew that going to a bar with Bryan would result in this - he would have declined the offer. Still, perhaps Bryan was merely testing him to see if he was still the same heartless captain? Either way, Tala had no intention of leading Bryan on nor did he want Bryan to think he actually had any chance for anything more than a couple of drunken memories. True love and whatnot was not found from an intoxicated night of passion. Precisely why Tala made sure Bryan was drunk before trying anything.

"We can be _normal_ again." Tala didn't bother to say anything as Bryan jumped off the wall and wandered away, no doubt to pick a fight with a random or away to find a bar or shop that would sell him booze without any identification. Tala sighed again and hoped that the idiot wouldn't start developing feelings for everyone that happened to give him the right kind of drink and sleep with him. That would be disastrous, the team did have an image to uphold.

On the other hand Bryan was walking the streets for a good few hours, lost in self-pity thoughts which only made his anger worse. He could feel fear come over him every now and again: if he went back - would Tala tell everyone in sight? Would they be there laughing at him, giving him too much attention on the subject?

The only thing that made Bryan jump out of his thoughts was the sudden shower of rain which seemed to have appeared out of no where. '_This couldn't get any worse..._' Bryan shivered as the wind began to pick up speed chilling him to the bone as the cold rain continued to pound on him.

It did get worse, with the rain falling quickly it didn't take long for drains to over flow nor did it help when a limousine sped past and splashed Bryan with a near by puddle. Although Bryan would have loved to have launched Falborg at the wheels of the car and hope that said car spun out of control, it would have to wait. Wait until Bryan had stopped sniveling, he must have looked rather pathetic at this moment in time. He would not communicate with another being until this _wretched _display of _emotion_ was gone.

Bryan couldn't help himself - it hadn't really occurred to him that Tala would never feel the same way about him. It was obvious now, and the sudden realization to such a fact had hit him worse than the awful weather. The limousine had slowed to a stop a few feet in front of him. He didn't think anyone would come outside, especially some hot shot in a fancy car. Apparently fortune was not in a good mood today.

The Demolition Boy was not in the mood to speak and so believed that if someone had came out of that car to say, sorry then he would ignore them. Head down Bryan decided to move past the car quickly, hands in pockets – giving off a subtle sign that he really didn't want to be bothered. Yet he was bothered anyway. "Bryan?"

He froze, out of all the people who were at that party it just so happened to be the _host_, why on earth was he here instead of in his house? "My apologies for soaking you, please accept a lift as a way of--" Bryan walked past the aristocrat his head still cast downwards.

"You must be jesting." Robert hissed a little annoyed that he was now beginning to realize just how heavy the rain was as he walked after Bryan. "Get in the car, you'll catch phenomena if you stay out here." Bryan narrowed his eyes for a second at the ground, wondering just how long he had been outside for. It must have been around an hour at least. He was freezing and exhausted and so the thought of a warm and comfy ride home was more than enough to sway the blader into stopping.

Robert was surprised when the blader froze, was he not going to keep walking? Act like he was tough and that he'd be fine without anyone's help? Or maybe he thought that this was what Robert owed him after soaking him? Whatever the reason Robert was somewhat thankful as he slowly coaxed Bryan into the car. Robert swiftly got into the car and slammed the door, a little worried at the defeated look on Bryan's face. What happened to the teenager who was about to punch him in the face for irritating him just a tad?

He sighed as he rubbed his face with one of the dry and fresh tissues which were in the back of the limo. It was now customary after Oliver had had a sneezing fit for ten minutes straight, who would have guessed he was allergic to a perfume that one of the girls was wearing - Enrique had brought her mainly to steer away his own fiancée for that night.

"It won't do much but at least dry your face." He offered a handkerchief to Bryan, who strangely enough accepted the small help again. Robert frowned as the other teenager sat on the end of the seat, leading forward with his hands up at his face – the handkerchief now blocking any view of his face from the world.

"I hope you're not trying to suffocate yourself." Robert hoped that the boy would change into his normal self, the usual anger teen that would yell and have a hissy fit over nothing. It was what Robert had expected from him, this odd behavior was doing nothing but mess with his head.

"Robert, be quiet for a minute." Bryan breathed out hoping that the aristocrat wouldn't interfere with his thoughts. Thankfully, he didn't – at least something that Bryan wanted happened that night.

It wasn't as Bryan had really meant to have fallen asleep in his car, and surely he would be most displeased as to notice that they were back at the manor – in which Robert had been forced to go back to. Apparently using Bryan as an excuse to leave the 'talk' of his life after the beyblading season was placed on hold. Robert was actually thinking of thanking Bryan for a moment.

Bryan grumbled at what he was wearing, he did not like the style of these clothes, too _fine_ and fragile. They'd be torn in two from a mere pull, he didn't like the thought of wearing something so thin either. Clothes were meant to keep him warm not cool – then again the heating in this house must have been expensive, every room was clammy.

"I hope the clothes fit you well enough." Robert wouldn't tell his cousin that someone else had now worn his clothes, after all said cousin was most… protective of his fashion items. Not only that but he was most obsessed about the particular items of clothing that Bryan was now wearing. Pity they were the only ones that happen to fit Bryan sufficiently.

"Hm." Robert thought about what had happened in his limousine, and yet he could not find it within himself to bring it up. There was, or rather had been, something bothering the Russian to the point where he had managed to wander around in a storm and not care too much. Odd.

"You got anything to drink." Bryan felt uncomfortable here, his very clothes were no longer his – his health would was going to suffer for his little stunt a few hours ago. Already he had been having coughing and sneezing fits which would only get worse through the night.

"As in an alcoholic beverage?" Glancing at the clock, Robert frowned wasn't it a bit late to start drinking or rather wasn't it best for Bryan to go to bed instead of staying up and dehydrating himself more than he ought to? Bryan nodded but said nothing as he started to play with one of the cufflinks that Robert had forced him to wear. Although Bryan had to admit, it went well with the shirt - they probably cost more than the shirt by the looks of them.

"Cupboard. Is that all you require?" There had been a few times that night where Robert had to strain himself to look away from Bryan, feeling paranoid if he was looking him in the eye a little too much. Perhaps Bryan was like a dog? He probably thought doing such a thing was a challenge maybe that was how they had gotten off on the wrong foot?

"I'll be retiring to bed, goodnight, Bryan." Although Robert didn't hear a reply, he did hear the bottles of the wine in the cupboard being clanked together. No doubt that Bryan was the type to drown his sorrows unlike sorting them out like everyone else. Still that cupboard only had very weak wine, usually used to give to children - a watered down version. Not unless he found the stronger ones a the back...

* * *

Unlike most of his relatives, Robert was an insomniac and tonight was no different. There was something about lying in darkness that made it a somewhat uncomfortable experience as he waited for sleep to take hold. Knowing that Bryan was downstairs didn't help any, what if he woke up tomorrow and the entire sitting room was covered in vomit? Maybe he was allergic to one of the brand and would be most uncomfortable at this moment in time?

Deciding to calm his nerves, Robert decided to go check on him, he'd probably be passed out on the floor or maybe he was being a little harsh – no doubt he had only taken one glass… Robert shook his head as he headed down to the sitting room in which Bryan had been left in.

Opening the door he noticed that Bryan appeared to have sat down, and stayed there for the duration of a couple of hours. Three medium sized bottles stood empty, with Bryan almost gulping down the fourth. "You drank three bottles already?" Robert blinked as the other almost slammed the bottle onto the table, and nodded numbly.

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown up." Robert picked up the three bottles, awkwardly holding the third and sighed, he'd have to place these in the kitchen or else they would surely cause Robert trouble, he couldn't think of a logical excuse to give to his parents if they so happened to find thr- four empty bottles in the sitting room.

"You're still drinking..." Robert sighed as he seemed to watch the wine cupboard slowly disappear resulting in Bryan's almost inhuman drinking spree. "May I ask - do you do this often?" Robert sat opposite of the blader hoping to get a straight answer out of him. There was a benefit to this situation. People under the influence usually would divulge in conversations, and topics in which they normally wouldn't.

"What? Cry?" Taken aback by the answer and the tone of aversion which Bryan had used, he was somewhat wary over what to ask next. Should he really continue on or should he press on for more information? It would be rude if it happened to be about confidential matters. It didn't sound as if Bryan wanted to discuss it either.

"Are you crying over something or someone?" Robert sat back in his chair hoping that if he looked relaxed then the drunk blader wouldn't think that he was snooping around. The fact that Robert was talking about this certain topic was a mystery to his own will. There was an element of his life which had made him sad, and Robert was interested in that reason - it would have to have been devastating to cause Bryan of all people to do this. "Have you lost someone dear to you?"

"I never had them in the first place." There was no reason on why he should hide who it was, however Bryan was a little paranoid with why Robert was staring at him. Was he trying to think of faults again? _The bastard_... Bryan hissed to himself, he remembered when Tala had caught him drinking, a most disgusted look appeared on his face. Bryan doubted he would be able to forget that look. Still, that didn't stop the redhead from handing him a few bottles when he felt sexually frustrated.

"Ah...Who is it?" Robert pondered on what had happened earlier that week. Bryan seemed most loyal to Tala so perhaps that was there relationship – or rather a pitiful love-hate situation where the redhead probably didn't want anything to do with him. He never received an answer just a grunt of acknowledgement.

A few moments passed before either of them said anything, "Hey, take me to my room, moron." Robert frowned at the childish name calling but decided that it was due to the alcohol and let it slide for now. Bryan stumbled a little too much so the Russian had to be half carried up the stairs to his room. It would have been amusing to take a picture to see the almighty Bryan crawling up the stairs and staggering. On the other hand Robert found himself unable to do so as Bryan kept a firm hold of him with that arm around his shoulder. He'd certainly found the higher concentrated wine at the back.

Sighing, Robert let go of Bryan and hoped that the blader would get the idea that he didn't wish to carry him anywhere at the particular moment. "I think I have those beer-goggles..." Robert tensed when Bryan leaned in a little too close to his ear. Instinctively Robert leaned away from the drunk and sent a small glare in his direction. However the fact was that Robert didn't understand what he meant by 'beer-goggles', was it a commoners term? Why was he talking about goggles anyway?

"Excuse me?" Robert narrowed his eyes hoping that the other would elaborate on what he had said previously. The sudden _grin_ on Bryan's face was enough to make Robert take a few paces backwards and regret the question. It was the type of smile which made Robert begin to worry and his heartbeat accelerate especially once Bryan stumbled towards him. He was up to something.

"You look _fuckable_." When it came to compliments, his family and friends pretty much said the same generic thing such as _he's charming_ or eloquent or handsome. However it had never once been said – by anyone – a compliment so sexually explicit which had made him blush or suddenly forget what he was about to say. Robert stuttered out a response hoping that the intoxicated Bryan would realise his error and back off.

"Enough." Robert hissed and pushed the now smashed blader towards the room hoping that it would put some distance between them. It was one of the many spare rooms, however the company of Bryan was beginning to become uncomfortable. What exactly was going through his head? "This can be your room." Robert frowned when the other blader turned around, a small smirk on his face. "Bryan?" Robert frowned and decided to throw caution into the wind and hope that the blader would stumble into the bedroom provided. Bryan did no such thing, but instead took a few paces towards Robert again.

"Bryan..." Robert warned, he watched those eyes gleaming dangerously at him unable to look away. Robert found himself being roughly pushed back onto the wall with Bryans' hands grappling onto the front of his shirt. The aristocrats' eyes widened as Bryan leaned in closer: Robert quickly snapped his head to the side hoping it would dissuade Bryan's attempt.

A shiver ran down Robert's spine as Bryan's hot tongue came into contact with his neck, "get off!" It would be most dishonorable if he stood and let such a pass happen willingly, he had to get Bryan away. Robert immediately started to push the drunken Demolition Boy from himself, but the tight grip on his shirt was not fading. A sharp pain was felt as Bryan nipped as much flesh as possible on Robert's neck - the aristocrat continued to struggle until he heard a voice in the distance, emitting from somewhere downstairs.

"Who's there?" No doubt the man had heard the young Master yelling or perhaps had merely came to check out the area to make sure everything was alright. That was before hearing the grunts of effort that Robert was using trying to free himself from Bryan or the occasional banging from Bryan smashing the younger boy against the wall, reclaiming his dominance in this position. Robert closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pair of lips that were now hovering closer to his ear than what Robert found acceptable, that tongue was definitely trying to make Robert flinch.

He would need to remember to never let Bryan drink. He appeared to be the exact opposite of Enrique, who after a few glasses of strong wine would be all doom and gloom. Why did Bryan have to turn so aggressive? Robert hissed lowly as he tried once again to slacken the grip Bryan had on him. Perhaps this was just him on the rebound, after being denied? It would a logical assumption.

There was no point in denying it to himself. Robert was rather scared at this moment in time - no doubt it was security would be wandering the halls making sure no one was trying to steal the family riches. What if they suddenly appeared and saw this? There was no way he could yell out for help: his parents would think this was some trick to stop the marriage from continuing, no doubt he would be grounded for all eternity - his friends would no longer be allowed in the house. On the other hand to be caught with Bryan on him was humiliating beyond all reason. His pride, his family, could not allow such an act to be noticed by anyone.

So staying quiet was an option which Robert couldn't ignore, his family's pride was most important here... The legless Bryan appeared content with the sudden lack of enthusiasm of removing him from the bladers neck and continued with what he had been fighting to do. Robert breathed out a shaky breath as he heard the security guards' footsteps, and Bryan was chuckling away to himself probably thinking that Robert was enjoying such a thing.

"Shh - Bryan." Robert hissed and listened again to another chuckle, _'If he keeps chuckling like that, the guard will hear._' Robert panicked as he heard the guard call again, what was he meant to do? How on earth could he get this drunk fool to shut up just for a few minutes? Robert shoved his hands up to Bryan's mouth hoping that it would silence him. However with this Bryans' hands also moved, one moved around to his hip: tempting to go under the material of Robert's clothes. The other slid up to the back of Robert's head gripping his hair lightly. He gulped slightly as he felt the wall on his back and Bryan's body leaning against him as if he was still unable to stand himself. Being too close to Bryan made the aristocrat start to push him away again, hoping to regain some personal space. Pity Robert had removed his attention from keep Bryan quiet.

Robert jerked his head back once he felt the slightest touch of Bryans' lips. He opened his mouth to protest but all he could do was force himself to continue breathing, forcing himself to bow his head against the tug of his hair. He was hoping that Bryan wouldn't dare force him to actually _kiss_ him. He couldn't look into those eyes without feeling shame and embarrassment. Tomorrow would be most awkward Robert concluded as he flinched the opposite way each time Bryan went to lift his head with a clammy hand.

Glancing back up Robert could see the smirk, almost in an instant the hand at the back of his head tightened causing Robert to shut his eyes in disgust as he felt Bryan achieve what he had been aiming for. However, Bryan did keep quiet as he continued to give kiss after kiss to Robert who could clearly taste the sweet wine Bryan had consumed.

He scowled into the kiss, the alcohol had caused the bladers' kisses to turn sloppy and most unpleasant - and the occasional nip on his bottom lip was not a welcomed gesture. The guard could be heard moaning about what a strange manor this was another with the sound of his footsteps fainting, Robert finally could get out of this mess.

Kicking the boy would have been far too cruel and so Robert decided to use most of his strength to physically push the drunk boy down. Bryan quickly lost balance and sank to the floor, in a daze of what was happening. Forcing the silver-haired blader to look up at him with a rough grab of his chin, Robert hissed down at him. "That's enough, Bryan." With that Robert walked as quickly as he could away from the crouching teenager, hoping that he didn't get followed to his bedroom chamber. Thankfully he didn't. Although he was sure he heard some retching.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm actually going to explain why I did what I did things, hopefully they'll make sense...

Number one: I always thought that Robert was the type of person to always worries about his family - such as their reputation. So that is why he is extremely mannerly and he doesn't want to disappoint them in anyway and would even sacrifice his own humiliation to protect them as it were. (That's why Robert ended up doing what he did).

Anyway, hoped that you enjoyed this chapter: leave a review if you wish and I'll go and get that other chapter done.


	3. Mind Games

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Bryan awoke with a _terrible_ headache, he could barely open his eyes without shuddering in pain at the light. Why did he have to drink so much - and speaking of which, where on earth was he? He frowned at the warm, cozy bed in which he was laying on and then down at himself. These weren't his, so where was his actual clothes?

A few things began to come back to him, like the rejection from Tala, the lift from Robert. "Oh...no..." Bryan blinked, he hoped that the particular memory was just another drunk dream which he had confused with reality. "No..." He shook his head while resting on the pillow, disgust and humiliation flashing over his face. "No, no, _no_..." This was not going to be a good morning, already Bryan was thinking about jumping out of the window and disappearing from sight. No way was he ever going to face Robert again.

Deciding to get out of bed was the first step, Bryan wandered the manor for a moment, hoping to find a maid or someone other than the purple-haired blader to help him locate his normal clothes. He wasn't keen on leaving them, just in case they had anything of value inside...which Bryan couldn't quite remember. He was sure Falborg was in his pockets. He certainly wasn't leaving without her.

"Bryan, you're awake I see." The voice made him tense slightly, he only had a few seconds to decide what to do. It was either admit that he remembered what he had done the other night and let awkwardness ensue or pretend he couldn't remember anything. It didn't take long for him to put up a confused facade and turn around. Lying was second nature to Bryan after all.

"How'd I get here?" Bryan frowned while glancing around the hall, he wasn't sure what exactly had happened the night before but he knew that enough...if he did bring it up then both himself and Robert wouldn't be able to look at one another in the eye again. It was best to pretend to forget some times - much like his feelings for Tala. Almost molesting someone he had previously stated he hated, was not good in any way whatsoever.

"You don't remember?" Robert couldn't quite believe it. What he actually was hoping for, had happened - if Bryan did remember and was just covering it up that would mean he was also embarrassed about the whole thing. Interesting, seeing as he was the idiot that had started it. Robert narrowed his eyes wondering whether or not he should call Bryan's bluff. It wasn't as if Robert wanted to think back to what had happened but he would have enjoyed hearing an explanation of why it had occurred.

"Where's my clothes?" Bryan frowned down at himself, he didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. There was a brief moment in which Bryan turned to look at Robert who was still glaring in his direction. Oh, he knew why he was probably glaring but he had to act confused or surprised and so opted to frown and tilt his head. It seemed that he wasn't in the clearing just yet. On the other hand, Bryan was a little surprised that couldn't even look at the other for every long without his thoughts wandered back to last night.

Eventually Robert walked off and Bryan decided to follow, he had better be going to fetch his clothes: then he could disappear. On the other hand Robert was having a small argument with himself, he shouldn't let such matters go unaddressed. However Robert had no idea how a sober, hung-over, Bryan would react to being told what happened. What if he really didn't remember and he was just being paranoid?

"So, why am I here?" Bryan was playing dumb but he was also interested in whether or not Robert would mention anything, it was a little amusing to see that Robert was wearing a rather high collared shirt, hiding his neck. No doubt Robert would have a lot of explaining to do if anyone saw _that_. Which made Bryan try to think back on why Robert had taken so long to throw him off. Denial that he was enjoying it maybe? Bryan snorted in amusement to himself.

Should he tell the truth and just skip over the event in question or should he add it in? Robert truly wanted to understand what had caused such an assertive display of... affection? Perhaps not affection but there was no doubt some _need_ or _want_ involved. "You were running around outside in the rain, came back here, drank a few bottles of wine after you changed out of your wet clothes until you demanded to go to bed." He hoped that Bryan wouldn't keep asking these types of questions. Then again if it had been Robert - no. He wouldn't have done something so unacceptable.

Bryan could always ask him directly about the event but it certainly was a horrible feeling to be rejected twice on the same night. He couldn't understand however the fact that Robert just _stopped_, stopped fighting, stopped moving - that usually didn't happen with people who wanted someone off them. It may have been a moment of weakness, him giving up until he reconsidered and started fighting again.

"So I didn't do anything stupid?" Bryan asked casually, knowing that this conversation could very well turn sour quickly. Why had he asked that? He watched Robert's back hoping to see any tensing or any _tell_ about what he was thinking, shockingly enough Robert turned around with his hands over his chest. Glaring at him again.

"What are you implying, Bryan - do you usually do stupid things when you're so intoxicated?" Bryan frowned, did this kid know that he...remembered? Or was he just testing him? There seemed to be a mind game occurring that Bryan just became aware of, was Robert trying to get him to admit that he knew what he had done? That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Over another quarter of an hour of trying to locate exactly where Bryan's clothes were in the manor: Bryan and Robert continued to take digs at one another. Bryan would start with an awkward-to-answer question and Robert would pass it off as something innocent which in turn would conjure another question to try to make the other crack.

"Nevermind, I'm away to get out of these...things." Bryan grumbled as he quickly grabbed his clothes from the small shelf which the dry-cleaning had been placed in. He had began to realise that he was staring at Robert's neck at every chance he got to see just how much damage he'd caused. Bryan was never gentle after all. Caught on more than a few occasion, Bryan was beginning to become anxious, he needed out of here.

Robert smirked when he saw the sudden frown appear across Bryan's face - had he begun to run out of questions? However, in turn this caused Robert to frown, maybe Bryan really didn't know what had happened. Ignorance was bliss after all, every time he asked a question he didn't smirk or smile as if he knew the effect of the question would have on the conversation. He was acting as if nothing had happened.

He'd saw him glancing at his neck with interest he'd questioned him on this, but Bryan just shrugged and came back with a, 'I thought I saw something.' The answer provided only made him even more paranoid. Really, what was he doing wanting Bryan to remember last night.

"Would you like to walk to your home or shall I get the chauffeur?" Robert asked through the door. Currently Bryan was in the sitting room quickly changing. Robert had forced him inside saying that it would be rude to change in the middle of the hall when his Mother or Father could suddenly appear. It would be too tedious to explain to them.

"Why the hell would I want to ride in a limo with you?" Bryan shouted back. He wanted to see that look of sheer horror on Robert's face again, as soon as he had pulled off the tight shirt and was about to place his own T-shirt on the blader had interrupted and basically told him to go somewhere more private to change. What a prude. He'd probably had a stroke last night with what he'd done.

"You weren't complaining last night." Robert shot back, Bryan narrowed his eyes at that. Now if he was playing dumb, something like that would definitely call for another question. However that question could lead to Robert telling Bryan what he apparently did. That was something he was also trying to avoid.

The pause was what Robert was waiting for: he was probably panicking now. "What do you mean?" Bryan yelled back, confusion was forced into his words. Bryan smirked, apparently the kid was pretty good at these games. The moron certainly was trying to make Bryan come out and either ask what exactly had he done or, to admit it.

"You gladly accepted the ride to this manor last night." Robert replied innocently, he knew that he would need to finish this game off quickly, he did need to meet with Enrique. Thankfully he had this particular shirt on, a mandarin collar design, which covered up all of the marks on his neck so long as he didn't move too much.

"So I did." Bryan nodded as he walked out of the room, quickly shoving the jacket over him. He'd need to leave now. This were becoming a little too dangerous and he certainly didn't want to remember how Robert of all people rejected him.

* * *

"Robert, how are you?" Enrique smiled at the captain as he sat down across from him. It was his turn to fork out the money for the limousine. Robert frowned when he noticed a certain two people where missing from either side of Enrique, surely those girls hadn't left Enrique? Robert was still paranoid about those marks on his neck, hopefully the blond wouldn't notice.

"Fine, where is your usual troupe?" He raised an eyebrow when Enrique sighed. Surely there was another couple of girls who wouldn't mind being subbed in. Again it was off that Enrique was without one by his side. Perhaps the thought of marriage had sunk into his head? Enrique knew that Robert didn't _enjoy_ the company of the girls he brought with him. However, out of all of the Majestic's Robert was the only one who didn't seem to mind not going out with anyone but his fiancée.

"Ones got some family thing and another one I am certain is out of town." Enrique shook his head a little worried that Robert would marry without a word of complaint. He hadn't ever had an argument with his parents for years - it was as if Robert had just given up with his own views and his own life to his parents. Last time Enrique had seen them argue, Robert had disappeared for three weeks and no one could find him. _Wonder what happened during those weeks?_

Robert turned to glance out the window, "Hey..." Enrique spotted a visible purple mark on Robert's neck - now that wasn't something that was an everyday occurrence. Wait, he also hated that kind of shirt, wasn't it last Christmas he had complained at least a handful of times before announcing his news of being married to some Alisha girl?

"You and Alisha already at it? You've not even been on your honey-moon yet." Robert frowned when he turned to see Enrique grinning at him, what was he talking about? Robert glanced at himself wondering what he could have meant. It did not take very long for him to remember about the marks which Bryan had left.

"This wasn't from Alisha." Robert mumbled. The sudden realisation that Robert hadn't done something with Alisha but someone who he seemed rather embarrassed about - was news. Good news. It meant the boy could actually have some fun before getting hitched. Now just who was this _someone_?

"Oh? So who was it?" Enrique was still grinning and slowly made his way to side down next to Robert who was now forcing himself to look out of the black tinted windows. Out of everyone who could have caught him it had to be the one that would want all of the details. He was too inquisitive for his own good.

"A rather distasteful person." He shifted on his seat, and hoped that Enrique would stop looking at his neck. There was only one way to stop such blatant and rude staring and that was to place his hand over the affected area. He would not, could not tell Enrique - or anyone else, what had occurred between him and Bryan. It was too embarrassing.

"Called?" Enrique tilted his head, now this was very interesting. Robert was actually trying to get rid of the evidence by covering it up. Enrique couldn't help but become even more curious to how badly this _person_ had managed to mark his neck. It seemed that there was a story behind this as Robert grumbled under his breath and told him to forget about seeing it.

He wasn't going to wait or even ask and so Enrique grabbed Robert's hand away and pulled down the high collar of the shirt. "What on earth are you doing, Enrique?" Robert sounded furious. After all there was a somewhat hidden rule that they didn't _do physical contact_ other than the exception of Enrique and Oliver. However both of those two had known one another for many years.

"It's massive." Enrique blinked down at the bruise which had been caused by as rather violent looking attack. There were even a few bite marks scattered on his neck and collarbone. It probably was pretty painful to even _get_. Enrique was quickly shoved off by a very flustered Robert. This was not what he needed right now.

"I know fine well how noticeable it is." Robert hissed back and glared at the younger blader hoping that he would drop the subject and begin to talk about the usual topics: girls, beyblading and money. It was pretty standard for the Italian. Still, Enrique was not letting this escape - for once Robert was humiliated for letting this happen. He should congratulate said person, he'd not seen Robert so bothered in years.

"Come on, who did that to _you_?" Enrique was too interested not to know now and he would not drop the subject until he knew everything. On the other hand Robert was regretting coming to see his so called friend. He should have stayed home until it was a little less noticeable.

"A drunken idiot named Bryan." He muttered, Enrique frowned the only Bryan he knew of was... "Yes. _Him_." Robert was not pleased when he saw Enrique's mouth open in shock only to be replaced with a five minute laughing spree. How he hated that blond at the current time. Whenever Robert met Bryan again he was not letting this go - he was going to scold the boy whether he liked it or not.

"Come on, you must have enjoyed it - or else it wouldn't be so big." Sure if it was small, then maybe Enrique could guess Bryan surprised the boy. However seeing as it was taking up most of the side of his neck only meant that Robert had stayed put while Bryan did _that_. Enrique couldn't but chuckle when he realised that he wasn't denying that he had.

"I couldn't remove him quick enough." Robert rolled his eyes, he knew what was going on in Enrique's head. No doubt he'd ask if they went so far and ask more personal questions. It didn't matter if he found it disgusted or if he found it rather exciting - it was unacceptable. His family could not be shamed in such a way!

"Really? So it was a once off thing?" Enrique sounded genuinely sad, which caused Robert to freeze for a moment. What was going on now? If Enrique was going to play match-maker again, Robert would be taking a quick, surprise holiday to the other side of the world. He did not, and had no intention of doing an action like that with anyone other than Alisha. She had been picked by his parents so she must have been perfect for him. There was no point in trying to find someone else.

"He gets rather provocative when he's drunk." Robert's pride was back, his head up and was now giving Enrique the impression that Robert was acting better than him. A tactic to try to stop the conversation - on the occasion, Johnny would argue but as soon as that high-almighty tone came the redhead would shut up. He'd whine about it for a while after words.

"Oh. Kind of like Oliver." Enrique nodded knowing that Oliver should never be allowed to touch any alcohol containing substance, ever. Not only was he drunk on half a glass, but the entire human population would be flirted with until he either got a slap (or punch considering) or got what he wanted. Last year he'd ended up with a black eye and a law suit for harassment.

"_Worse_ than Oliver." Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't quite believe that it had actually happened. Was he still in denial? The world appeared almost surreal to the reality of the situation... Dear Lord, Bryan had probably been caught on one of the cameras... They'd been caught. Roberts' insides twisted at the thought of his father finding out. He'd need to find it and dispose of it.

"Was that all he did?" Enrique chuckled as Robert frowned. "Your lip." Enrique explained, he hadn't noticed it before seeing as he hadn't been close enough to really examine the boy's face. However his bottom lip really did appear to have two small cuts it looked as if Bryan really did _bite_. "Looks like he bit it." Robert rolled his eyes as Enrique laughed again.

He was going to give Bryan a piece of his mind next time he saw him and it wouldn't be pleasent for either of them, he was sure.

* * *

Author's Note: Oddly enough this pairing just seems to write itself. Oh well, quicker updates for everyone. If you have a few seconds to spare, drop a review and I'll reply ASAP. If you can't: later. Almost done with next chapter anyway. :)


	4. Humiliation

Author's Note: Just want to thank Samara for the review you submitted: doesn't matter if it's not a long review - I still owe my appreciation to you. Glad you're enjoying the story! Hopefully with the quick updates I "hope" to continue throughout this story, you won't need to wait too long for the next chapter! Thanks again for the review!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"You're most vulgar!" Robert shouted at the blader. "How could even _think_ about doing something so - so - unacceptable!" Once Robert had seen Bryan walking on the other side of the road: Robert forgot about picking his Father up at the airport. He could wait - he had a bone to pick with that idiot. So in the middle of the street, Robert started the conversation about what had happened a few days ago. Bryan had been most surprised by the action and was about to walk away before the other demanded a reason why he had been shoved up against a wall.

"Shut up - I was drunk," Bryan glanced around, already he could feel the eyes of people on him. Damn it, he was generating a scene with this argument. Why did Robert have to suddenly appear here? However, Robert didn't care too much there was no way his family could find out - and those who walked past only caught a few words of the conversation before they rushed away. Mainly because Bryan was glaring wildly at everything that moved.

"Enough with that excuse: it doesn't matter if you were drugged." Bryan frowned at such a thing, what was he saying? That his actions were his alone and even if he hadn't been in control, he should still apologise for them? "You still have to take responsibility!" It was a stupid concept, surely he saw that? Why should he ask for forgiveness when he didn't even know what he was doing? It was like Robert was saying Bryan wanted to try to molest him...Even if he had been rejected that same night - it didn't prove anything.

There had been an annoying event that was occurring every five minutes since Robert had found Bryan on the street. His phone continued to ring even after Bryan had answered it and told, who Robert presumed to be Tala, that he'd be home as soon as possible. The phone had rang at least eleven times by now. A few of them had been text messages, he was sure - Bryan just seemed to be able to text back without paying to much attention to the actual phone. "Turn the phone off." Robert snapped, standing with his hands on his hips, hoping that he could at least intimidate the Demolition Boy to hang up.

"No." Apparently not. Robert rolled his eyes again when the blader turned around to answer the call. It wasn't as if Robert was interested in what was being said by him... Just what was so important to have his phone on when in the middle of an argument? Surely it could wait? Surely the person on the other end could wait just a few minutes until Robert got his answer.

"Why ever not?" Bryan hung up as he heard the dial tone. Tala didn't sound too happy anymore. He'd need to be going back soon or else that was his fun ruined for this week. There was that tone again: the same one Bryan had used in the limo the other night. Defeated and sounding as if the whole world was against him.

"I can't." Bryan shrugged, why on earth would he turn the phone off when he was waiting for the calls? "Alright," Bryan sighed, he needed to get away from this Rich-Kid. He needed leverage to hold until he knew Robert wouldn't bring such a thing up - especially in public - again. Had this guy no shame? Or was such an ideal only present when his family was involved? "Please forgive me."

Robert could say he could have died especially seeing how Bryan appeared to be coming over to _hug_ him. Robert tensed when it did appear that Bryan was coming closer, _too_ close in fact. Such an action wasn't truly _Bryan_, but one with alternative motive, not like Robert was aware of such a fact. "Stay in tonight - or else you're not getting Griffolyon back." Bryan muttered and Robert tensed remembering what had happened when they had been this close last time. What was Bryan saying, that he had Griffolyon: his bitbeast was in his pocket...

His eyes widened as he realised said bitbeast really was no longer in his pocket. "Thief!" He hissed once he realised that it was true, that Bryan was now in possession of such a personal treasure as he shook it in front of his face. Trying to grab it would only fuel Bryan's smugness so Robert would wait and release hell onto Bryan when he got it back. Bryan however had a perfect way to get back for humiliating him in front of all these people.

Robert would be sorry.

* * *

"Find out what those interesting messages were that kept distracting him." Robert needed evidence, or a form of matter which would stop Bryan in his tracks and whatever was being discussed in those text messages was certainly able to gain his attention for more than a few seconds. He just needed to find out what was on them and that would be it sorted. He'd have something on Bryan.

It didn't take long, when Robert requested information he would have it within the hour however with such an odd request the people at his disposal were having some difficulty. Eventually they managed to find out what a few of the messages were. Robert was left to interpret them at his own will. "Seems as if Bryan's not only on a leash but being used as some toy." It filled him with a bitter anger, towards the redhead. How could he treat another human being in such a foul manner?

'_It's my choice whether or not you're sober when we do it. After all I am the calling the shots, remember? Or do you not want me? So much for those 'feelings.'_' Emotional blackmailing, Robert would have never thought that such a technique would work on Bryan of all people. However perhaps there was another message in those words that he hadn't seen?

"Lovely. Bryan has a rather sad relationship with Tala." He frowned when he spoke that out loud. They weren't in a relationship, Bryan had said that the person he liked - he didn't have. So Bryan was single? Robert didn't understand why he suddenly felt compelled to feel sorry for Bryan. It was none of his business, even if the fact that Bryan was not going out on anything official with such a cruel person did make him feel relief.

After reading the messages, it wasn't long until the aristocrat was filled with so many thoughts he didn't even hear the door open. "Bryan!" Robert stood up quickly wanting his bitbeast back this instant. He had waited for over an hour, such lateness was not called for. Even if he had used that time to re-read those messages but that wasn't the point. "Where is Griffolyon?" Robert glared at Bryan as he causally sauntered into the sitting room. Robert didn't quite know what to do with himself as Bryan sat down. Noticing it then, Bryan had a bag with bottles inside, he couldn't quite read the labels. What was that for?

"Here, I have a little deal for you." The voice in which Bryan used made Robert want to back away again. He was up to something, and that didn't mean that it was beneficial to Robert. All of a sudden Bryan stood up again and wandered over to the old cupboard and grabbed two relatively clean glass from it. "For every glass you drink - you get a _part_ back." Spinning around Robert saw the cocky grin once again. So, Robert thought briefly, he was trying to intoxicate him? But what was the other glass for?

"A part? Do I have any choice in the matter if I want my bitbeast back?" At least he was quick to see the rules of this so called deal. Bryan hadn't really thought too hard on it however he would need to keep the part - Griffolyon - last to help entice the Rick-Kid to keep drinking. This would be amusing, Bryan wondered if Robert was the type to be completely depressed or the other end of the spectrum once he was drunk.

"No. Now start drinking." Robert made sure he was being supplied the drinks, mainly because he knew after so many he probably wouldn't be able to stand or even pour the drinks properly. It seemed as if Bryan was having a wonderful time, sipping some vodka as he watched one glass of wine turn into ten. It had taken most of Bryan's self control once he had given a measly screw as Robert's first _part_. Robert hadn't looked too happy.

"Only one more glass to drink..._I'm surprised you haven't vomited_." Frowning Robert turned to look at the other teenager, so he did remember everything: the bastard had been playing all along. Robert wasn't moving from his seat even though his own beyblade was now lying in pieces on the table. No doubt Bryan was going to steal a part he needed just to be spiteful.

"You-" A chuckle escaped Bryan as he watched Robert suddenly go into a fit of hiccups, "Bryan, leave." Still, the blader didn't actually believe that it would take a few words to get Bryan to leave the premises. Smirking to himself, Bryan began to pull at Robert hoping that he'd stand up. He wanted to watch this so-called proud blader to fall around like he was a stupid child.

"Stand up now. I want to see how legless you really are." Bryan's grip around Robert's arm increased as he continued to yank him up to his feet. However, seeing as Robert hadn't been on his feet for a good hour and drinking for such a time. Robert fell on his face as Bryan side stepped out of the way.

"You're so pathetic." Bryan hissed as he sat back down, gazing down at Robert as he slowly started to get up. First pushing himself up to a sitting position then grabbing onto the arm of the chair for support. He was not feeling too good at this - the entire room was spinning, and he was far too hot to think correctly. "Now, if I remember correctly, you asked me some questions..." Bryan smirked and stretched, this would be even more enjoyable.

"Go away." Robert batted the statement away with a hand as if it were a fly. Robert didn't want to be asked any questions, he didn't want to say anything to this _monster._ Perhaps he was going a little over board with how he perceived Bryan? No, of course not he had ultimately just blackmailed him into drinking. Oh if his parents saw him... Oh... His parents would be back soon.

"You're not getting away that easily." Bryan kicked the boy gently hoping to gain some reaction from him. Robert, who had slowly sank to the floor, finding it too difficult and nauseating to stand grumbled lowly. "Why did you stop trying? To push me off last night?" The Demolition Boy leaned closer wondering what the aristocrat was mumbling about, still he had plenty of time to ask questions - and even more awkward ones for him to answer.

"The guard, would have _heard_ if I kept struggling." Bryan raised an eyebrow, was that all that was? His pride took a hit, and here he thought Robert was just trying to give in to his darker desires. _Pity_. He frowned, shaking his head: it was not a pity, it was a relief! At least he could get back to annoy the hell out of him without worrying about any... other emotions running around the place.

* * *

It was amusing to see how Robert suddenly jumped to his feet, to almost fall again once he heard the call of what Bryan believed was his parents. He was not going to let Robert get away from being caught like this, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "What's going on here? Who are you?"

The woman wandered in at the back of a rather bulky looking man. He was wearing a grey suit - apparently to go with his silver hair. Bryan grinned when he saw disgust sweep over the older man's face. So he was going to take a guess and say this was Robert's father? "Your son's plastered." Bryan grabbed hold of Robert and shoved him in front, holding him up with two hand on his waist stopping him from losing his balance too quickly. The woman seemed to step forward, as if to stop the man from charging like a bull - and squinted her eyes at her son.

"Robert?" She frowned and looked back at Bryan, "Who are you?" She pondered over her husband's question, what was going on? Didn't Robert say he was no longer going to drink so carelessly because of what had happened in the past? Why had he chosen such a moment to be so disrespectful and disobedient.

Inside, Bryan was laughing hysterically: Robert would certainly know what it felt like to be embarrassed like he had now. Yet there was a silent demand in Bryan's head for an encore. "And look what I did." Roughly he pulled Robert's head to one side, the purple marks that littered his neck were completely visible in this light.

Both parents glanced and one another before the father began to yell, "Get out! And take him with you!" On the other hand, Robert couldn't do anything a part of him wanted to bow down on the floor and beg for them to forgive him, to forget what they had seen. Yet another part of him welcomed the anger which he saw on his father's face, it had been so long since he'd done anything to be as acknowledged by his own father.

Dragging Robert outside, Bryan's chuckling continued as he realised just how much shit Robert was really in. Now he'd definitely not do anything, like pull him up in the middle of the street on purpose to have his kicks. "You shouldn't humiliate me, or try to - it'll back fire on you, Rich-Kid." Robert was quickly shoved towards the wall which ran from the front door to the front gate. Robert felt sick beyond words and couldn't stop himself as he hurled over the side. He quickly wiped his mouth hoping it wouldn't be too obvious if his parents came outside.

Sinking back down to the cool and stable ground Robert sighed and leaned his head against the cool stone. Bryan irritated the Rick-Kid as he poked him in the side of the head with a finger, not giving him a minutes peace. Laughing wildly still, Bryan grinned and swatted down - the alcohol he had drank was starting to take affected now..."Thank you, Bryan." Bryan blinked and frowned - wait, what?

"What?" Robert smiled and shook his head. Had he just thanked Bryan? Well that was odd, shouldn't he be angry with him? There was a moment in which Robert chuckled to himself and a confused Bryan merely watched. Just as Bryan thought he'd defeated, deflated that large ego - Robert would do an odd action or say odd things.

Robert knew that his mother and father didn't even think he had been serious so many years ago when he said he might have liked men better than women. Alright he didn't like women at all, in that way. Of course with anyone he brought home, his parents would laugh it off: apparently Robert had paid them to act like _that_. At least this way it seemed to be thrown in there faces and actually taunted. No wonder his father was so... pissed. He wouldn't need to have to really come out to them, nor would he need to stand the awkward silence or watch as both his parents struggled for something to say. Or yell.

Bryan froze when the aristocrat kneeled, and leant forward: grasping his shoulders. "He's really old fashioned. He'll probably despise you most out of everyone." Robert muttered before almost collapsing into Bryan. The Demolition Boy put his hands out slightly so he wouldn't be flattened by the other. He ended up with a hand on one of Robert's broad shoulders and another on his waist hoping that he wouldn't quite fall on him like that again.

"That's it, Robert get here now," The father had reappeared armed with what looked like a belt. Bryan frowned slightly at the image until mentally he was grabbed back to a nightmare. The gravel in he was sitting on turned to solid stone, the house turned to a mere door and all around him turned into stone wall: the father in front turned into Boris, laughing with glowing red eyes. Bryan grabbed onto Robert as if his life depended on it. For the first time in a long while the thought of someone like Boris scared him.

He felt Bryan suddenly tense, subconsciously holding Robert even tighter. What was going on? Why was Bryan of all people suddenly hugging him? Not letting him go to his father to get his so called punishment. In all honesty he'd never been hit apart from one time where he had run out onto the road when he was very young. After one hit Robert and sworn that he would never want to feel such pain again and stayed on good terms with his father. Apart from now.

"Bryan?" Robert slowly pulled away to see the confusion on Bryan's face. He was frowning lightly, eyes unblinking towards Robert's father and mouth open taking long deep breaths as if trying to keep control of himself. Glancing down and staring at Bryans' lips wasn't what Robert had intended to do nor was it thinking of what a more _sober_ kiss would feel like from Bryan. A sudden wave of guilt and shame filled Robert and he forced himself to look the opposite way, down to the front gate.

_'He looks like Boris...' _Bryan tensed and quickly stood up, hauling Robert up as well. He didn't like that guy, he gave off the same aura as those other old guys who thought they were the crème de la crème. "Come on, Rich-Kid." Bryan muttered and slowly backed off, however it looked as if the father was now being restrained by what looked like the petite woman. The illusion of Boris and the Abbey shattered as Robert's father was slowly pulled inside by his wife.

"Hmm...Greenhouse is down there." Robert slurred, "It'll be warmer." Bryan grunted and started to walk quickly, almost dragging Robert harshly behind him. The boy could barely keep up as he stumbled and swayed in the badly lit alley. It was lucky that Bryan had been out on the streets for a few years, seeing as Robert forgot where the key to the green house was.

Both of them stepped inside and were greeted with a comfortable heat. This green house could very well be two rooms, a few plants were spread out on each table, some looked rather exotic and bulky. Others were merely vegetable plants that were being cared for. Bryan wandered among the rows and columns of tables glancing on occasion back at the comatose Robert who was sitting on the floor yet again.

Robert shuddered when he saw the rain starting to fall again. The glass windows provided the scene of the rain running from the very roof to the ground as it ran down the support beams. Robert smiled, as he slowly sat down. He remembered he would always come here if he had been annoyed by his mother - she would rarely come in here. After all it was the maid who usually appreciated this green house more than anyone else.

The phone rang and Bryan rolled his eyes as he answered it. Unknowingly to him, Robert was slowly making himself stand. "Tala?" Bryan frowned when he looked up, the rule was five minutes to get there. It was possible so long as he managed to flag down a cab. "Yeah, I'll-" There was a tap on his shoulder and Bryan turned to face a very bored looking Robert.

"What'd you want?" Bryan hissed, what was he doing anyway? Shouldn't he be sitting down and moping about how his family was now ripped apart? However, Robert made no answer to that as he instantly went for the phone, "Whoa!" Bryan took a few quick steps back. What was that all about? "What the hell are you-?" Bryan raged, but was interrupted as his feet fell over what felt like a misplaced plant pot or conveniently placed plant pot as Robert pushed him hard.

As soon as Bryan made contact with the ground, Robert grabbed the phone from his hand and turned the phone off, then launched it to the other side of the room. "Stop being so pathetic." Robert couldn't believe that Bryan of all people was actually thinking about leaving this warm, dry greenhouse just so Tala could have his fun. "It's almost painful to watch." He muttered to himself.

"What...?" Bryan's brain had decided to stop working for a moment, possibly because Robert was _sitting_ on him. He shouldn't have given this boy alcohol at all. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing anymore. However, Robert could feel himself want to slap that confused look from Bryan's face.

"Why are you willing to go out into the rain just to get home? What does Tala sacrifice for you?" Bryan narrowed his eyes at that. What, how did Robert of all people know about Tala? Surely it was just one of those secrets the group kept to themselves. He was sure that Spencer knew about the deal, seeing as he would appear out of no where and disappear after asking Bryan how much he'd had to drink lately. Ian, well he'd had a rather large argument with the redhead - who knew where he was.

"How do you know about me and Tala?" Robert rolled his eyes, perhaps he shouldn't have started this conversation. It would be rude if he suddenly came out with 'I read the messages Tala sent you.' No, he couldn't say that to an extent. Bryan appeared to have taken an extreme interest in how and propped himself up on his elbows glaring at Robert. He had best watch what he was saying.

"Tala and I." He corrected, "I'm rich, money makes the world turn. I can find anything out, about anyone." He muttered and frowned when Bryan suddenly exploded into a fit of rage. There was no way someone could be that _nosy_ without trying to cause trouble. Bryan hissed and shoved the other boy away not worrying as Robert yelped as his head hit of a leg of a table.

"You...bastard!" Bryan yelled, he'd never believed he'd be so angry in his life, what was this? Why did he feel betrayed? "What the hell do you know!" He kicked the boy would was still on the floor, another groan of pain escaped Robert. He couldn't help but back away from the enraged Bryan. "You nosey shit!" A table was turned over, and the few plants were thrown to the floor.

"I don't care what you think." Robert had managed to scramble to his feet with nerves saving him from another drunken fall, "Stay out of it!" Bryan punched the boy in the jaw - who at the moment couldn't necessarily feel it seeing as the adrenaline and alcohol were keeping such pain at bay. "You don't know shit about me." Bryan yelled in Robert's face.

He'd been backed up into a corner, with Robert feeling rather vulnerable at the towering, pissed off, Bryan leaning just a little too close. "Just like you know nothing of me." Robert muttered. He didn't want to yell at Bryan: he was scared in case he really was beaten to the colour of his hair. He had his honour but he wasn't stupid to anger Bryan further.

"You can't even imagine what I've went through." Bryan breathed out slowly, the lack of oxygen from all of his shouting had caused his head to feel light. He was still glaring at Robert as he watched the boy squirm against the glass, Robert thought for a minute that Bryan might actually push him through it.

"You think you can belittle my pain - to make you feel better about your own pitiful situation?" It was as if Robert was cowering, looking away with his shoulders hunched. He felt sorry for Bryan, having to through being used by Tala, apparently a person he was willing to defeat no matter what was said about him.

Leaning in again towards his neck, Bryan made sure to make Robert squirm. "Bryan, no." Robert muttered a little unsure of what exactly was happening. The repeat of the attack never came, however a hand came to grip Robert's throat. Robert didn't know quite what to do, his body welcomed the extra heat but not the constriction which the hand was creating. Instinctively his own hands gripped Bryan's wrist trying to slacken the boy's hold.

The phone, which had been thrown away rang again. So, knowing that Robert wouldn't be able to beat him, Bryan quickly let go of the other blader and went off in search of the phone. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Bryan to answer and a familiar voice to suddenly fill the silence, "You don't need come here: I don't need you anymore."

In other words he'd either got some fan off the street or he'd just done it himself. Bryan glared at the phone as he threw it away himself. Why did he feel so damn angry? It wasn't the first nor would be the last that Tala would call again and say that his services were no longer required. Perhaps he wanted it to wrong, what Robert had been saying - that Tala wasn't using him... Still now it was obvious, blatantly so that Bryan couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He placed his back to the glass and before he knew what he was doing was sitting on the floor: legs extended out. "I hate him." Bryan muttered to himself, why was it that the Demolition Boys had been isolated, only to be thrown on their own. At first they clung together not knowing how to even start a conversation with others. Now, now all Bryan wanted to do was meet anyone apart from Tala.

Robert had crawled under a table, mainly because it was the much quicker route to the upset looking Bryan. Still he didn't quite trust himself to walk round the table. The silver-haired blader glanced up, an awkward staring match begun. They couldn't exactly leave when it was raining so heavily, they couldn't exactly talk as if they were on the best terms.

It had meant to be a form of comfort, and Robert did mean it in the best way possible even if it did come over a little peculiar. Robert had in fact straddled the other boys thighs. "You are allowed to hate Tala, you know that, surely?" Bryan just stared up at him with a blank expression. Alcohol appeared to make Robert a little friendlier too, at that moment Bryan thought about speaking with the sober Robert about this little display. He wondered what the other would make of it.

Bryan wanted to push him off, beat the living crap out of him... Bryan wanted to cause Robert so much pain - and yet his entire being was waging war on itself. Half of him wanted to hug the boy, say that he actually relieved that someone other than himself knew what was going on. Of course he knew he was being used, he just would rather be used than ignored by Tala. Bryan bowed his head: how did Robert understand where he was coming from? Why did he know what to say? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, even if he had rehearsed what he was saying, he was drunk...

The part of him that was still loyal to Tala began to beat at his mind, he shouldn't be sitting here - he should have ran as quickly as possible to Tala. He was being _stupid_ sitting here with the Rich-Kid. He was being _selfish_, after all Tala had done a lot in the Abbey, to help him. Where was his _respect_? How could he do - Bryan blinked once he felt Robert's forehead rest against his shoulder.

Now that Bryan thought about it: Tala had been calling him a little more than often. Perhaps he was annoyed at Bryan for going near anyone else other than him? Was he jealous? Or just being possessive of his own territory, after all Tala did say the only reason why he was living with him was because he didn't want Spencer or Ian near him with they couldn't provide some entertainment.

Did Robert know every detail of what went on between him and Tala? Or was it all just some bluff? Bryan shivered slightly, a few months ago he would have never believed to actually have any feelings towards the him. Nor did he think Tala would make such an odd deal:_ I'll sleep with you only if you're drunk, after all - you can't have any feelings for someone who can't even stand up on their own._ Bryan loved alcohol after that... Tala was relieved of any sexual frustration and Bryan got free booze and a roof over his head. So when did it _start_? Those emotions of happiness and heaven forbid _feelings_.

"You stink..." Bryan muttered when he breathed in a somewhat unpleasant smell of sick, that would no doubt be because of what he had done earlier. It was a definite way to stop Bryan from kissing him again, "...and you look terrible." Bryan glared at Robert who just was smirking to himself again as if he were away in his own world. Bryan was right, a bruise was already forming on his jaw a small trail of blood over his lip and chin.

"I don't know if you noticed, but all of those things are your fault." His forehead rested back against Bryan's shoulder. For a moment Robert was unsure on whether or not he could move, Bryan was so warm. His limbs felt too heavy and sluggish to move, he was pretty content with staying where he was. That was if Bryan let him stay where he was.

"Aren't you going to run away again?" Bryan muttered, he wondered if Robert even knew what he was doing. After having built up such a resistance to alcohol Bryan was still _fairly _sober even if he had had a couple of glasses to drink. He could still see reason, which he supposed benefitted the drunk Robert.

"I'm sitting rather comatose-d at this time." Robert grumbled, he knew if Bryan shoved him off then, he'd probably be unable to do anything about it. At current his head felt like it weighted a little more than it should and it was taking a lot of strain trying to keep it up - his neck would no doubt be sore tomorrow morning along with other parts of himself. Like his jaw...

Robert was sure that he was going to fall asleep, the wine had made him relaxed and somewhat carefree again. He felt a cool finger run down his neck - Bryan must have been checking what he'd done. Robert groaned and tried to shrug off the hand, "Did you get made fun of?" It was noticeable and seeing as Robert was one of those _fine standing young gentlemen_ or whatever the hell that old man kept referring him to - he must have been picked on about such marks.

The slow nod made Bryan snort finding it rather amusing that he _had_ been, "Good." He hissed. A quick yank of Bryan's chin and he was resting against Bryan's opposite shoulder, allowing him one thing. The other side of Robert's neck. Debating on it, Bryan believed this was the least that Robert could do for him. Seeing as he had stopped him from getting to Tala for sex and all.

"I dislike you so greatly right now..." Robert muttered as he felt Bryans' lips touch his neck again. Now he'd need to wear a scarf... Robert surprisingly did nothing this time, only shifting his weight on occasion - Bryan was somewhat disappointed. Had he lost the will to even argue? Where was the fun in that?

However, Robert had been thinking about what he really could do in such a situation to get back at Bryan. Robert's humiliation would never end with these marks on him. How could he get back at Bryan for such a thing? There was only one real idea that was probably influenced by being so close to Bryan, and having so much wine. The idea was mainly a phrase his father used to tell him whenever he looked down upon someone: in turn his father would look down upon him for doing so. '_Have a taste of your own medicine._' "What are you doing?" Bryan frowned when Robert started pawing at his jacket and T-shirt underneath.

"Regaining some pride." Bryan froze as he felt the aristocrat begin to do what he had just been up to. It was unusual to feel such a sensation, Tala had said he did not want any bruises or scratches so Bryan never done anything nor got anything too much in return in that department. So the sudden feel of teeth and tongue was certainly welcomed. Now there were only three options Bryan could think of: one push him off and tell him to disappear, two get back to what he had been doing to his neck or three... jump him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it seems that these chapters are getting longer and longer. I think I'll keep them around 3,000-4,000 words: just so people's eyes don't die on me. O.o If you can spare a few minutes, drop a little review: if not I'll see you on the next update! :)


	5. A Date? Of sorts

Author's Note: Just want to thank The Cattan Wolf for reviewing: also in reply to your question I don't know if Kai will be paired with anyone. I could certainly _hint_ at the JohnnyKai pairing, seeing as Johnny/Oliver/Enrique will be appearing frequently. (There really does need to be more JohnnyKai stories though). I shall see what I can do. No promises though. ;)

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Sadly, neither of the options which Bryan had thought of happened, mainly because the aristocrat who had been straddling him - fell asleep. Bryan certainly had to remember that and make sure that Robert knew about what had happened tomorrow too. It wasn't as if Bryan was _really_ going to jump him anyway.

The morning after was much less than to be desired. Bryan awoke with a dead weight on top of him, and with a mere shift of his weight sent pins and needles all down his legs. The bastard had cut off his blood supply: if he ended up with gangrene, then Robert would be in for some major trouble. Yelling out in pain and throwing the boy off may have been acceptable if Robert didn't have one hell of a hang over, and a body which apparently was beaten up last night. Light, loud noise, and being woken up by having his head hit rather hard did not make Robert very approachable.

"Ah-ah..." Bryan whined, as he stamped his feet on the floor like a child taking a tantrum. The noise made Robert groan loudly and hiss for the boy to shut up for a moment or two. Neither of them regarded what the asked or said as they both had their own problems to deal with - Bryan's pins and needles were becoming worse, Robert's headache was following the same trend.

"There doesn't appear to be a word to describe how truly annoying you're being." Robert grimaced as Bryan began stamping his feet louder, or at least it sounded louder. Flashes of pain went through his skull, oh he felt terrible. He could still taste a hint of sickness, no doubt his morning breath was beyond foul.

"Yeah, well, last night there were no _words_ to describe how much of a whore you were." Bryan snapped back: it was not his fault he had pins and needles nor was it his fault for trying to stimulate some blood back into his two limbs which he _needed_. Bryan thought about last night, maybe he should check out what Robert had accomplished after only a few minutes?

"I do not remember being paid for what I did." He couldn't help but stop and look at the German blader with a blank expression, and here he thought Robert would be all flustered and embarrassed about acting so _unacceptable._ On the other hand, Robert wasn't bothered too much by how he acted with Bryan - it would be swept under the rug. What he was worrying about was how to sneak into the house without bumping into his parents. What would his parents think of last nights display?

Rummaging around in his pockets made Robert stop to look at what Bryan was doing. Yawning, Robert stood up and went over to the door: which was currently still being blocked by an inconsiderate Bryan. Pulling out some notes, Bryan turned to Robert, "Want a twenty then?" He shook his head, not believing that Bryan had said such a thing. Before Robert had a verbal reply to such a cheeky statement Bryan left.

A small bleeping was heard, "Bryan, your phone!" Robert remembered, sighing he went off the find the phone. Apparently Bryan was popular as yet again he had another text message. However on the small screen showed a fact that Robert wouldn't have even guessed: From Spencer,_ Happy B/day_. "Happy Birthday?" Robert frowned down at the phone, did Bryan even remember? He didn't look too excited.

* * *

"Where were you?" Tala rose an eyebrow as Bryan walked into the living room with a somewhat happy appearance. Tala's first instinct was that he had been lucky and that was why he hadn't come home the night before. Not as if Tala was worrying, Bryan could take care of his own. It was just rather annoying having to deal with his frustrations himself.

"In a greenhouse." Bryan shrugged and sat down, he thought about what he should have to eat - he really couldn't be bothered to cook anything, and he was sure all those microwaveable dinners had all been eaten last week. Tala took this time to wander into his room and come back out with four glass bottles of Bryan's favourite booze.

"Here, drink these." Frowning, Bryan glanced at the clock it wasn't even midday yet. It was a little early to start drinking? Or maybe Tala just really needed to be reminded of the time. He wouldn't usually lay down four bottles in front of him unless he'd had nothing all week which was a lie if that was the excuse Tala was giving.

"Preferably now." Tala snapped and wandered into the kitchen. The redhead didn't need to waste any time with how he looked or what he was wearing when it came to Bryan. There was no _expectations_ after all when it came to the other, Bryan was pretty much happy enough to come to bed with him.

"Can you hurry up, I've somewhere to be." The fact was Tala did have a _date_ with a blonde in which he was actually interested in: he just needed to make sure he didn't have a nervous breakdown before then. On the other hand Bryan grabbed the two bottles and wandered into his bedroom, which he gladly swapped two empty bottles of the same brand for. He'd had nothing to eat - he was going to be legless if he drank that much.

As soon as Bryan's defence of glaring at everything disappeared, Tala dragged him to his bedroom and began to undress them both with a somewhat desperately quick speed. He couldn't be late after all. "What's that?" Tala paused when he noticed an extremely dark bruise on his neck. It was obvious what it was, Tala was wondering _who_ would do such a thing.

"Hmm? It's Robert's." Bryan was hoping for a flash of pain, a sudden grumble of disappointment: some form of communication which showed that Tala did in fact hurt because another person had came close. "You don't care do you?" Bryan muttered as he noticed that he was already on top of the redhead after he had pulled him closer.

"No." Tala rolled his eyes, "are you going to starting crying? Boo-hoo, Tala doesn't care." Bryan blinked when he heard the condescending tone that Tala had started to use, that only meant one thing. He was nervous about something. "You're being pathetic. Hurry up, I have people to see." Tala rolled his eyes and hoped that maybe.... Maybe if he was this cruel all the time then Bryan's feelings would fade and then... When Tala actually did start something _serious_ with another person he wouldn't feel too bad about it.

A mere hour later and there was a knock on the door. Bryan had recently just came out of the shower and so was wandering around the flat with damp hair and no shirt. Tala rolled his eyes and sighed - at least it was convenient: he was just on his way out so long as he knew the person then he could very well just let them in and do as they wished. That only applied to Spencer, after all Ian was now banned from coming anywhere near the redhead. "Robert?"

Now there was a person neither Tala nor Bryan thought they would see. The door was in line with the living room and so a glance just down the hall meant that anyone nosy enough at the door could very well see what the Demolition Boys were watching on television. "What are you doing here?" Bryan frowned slightly when he saw Tala smirk to himself. That wasn't good. Walking down the hall quickly Bryan made sure that he had no chance to say anything...

"Your phone, I'm returning it. You forgot to pick it up." Bryan blinked, he forgot his _phone_. Tala gave a side glare, that probably wouldn't go down well. "Happy Birthday, by the way." Robert muttered and caused the two other young men in front of him to glance at one another. Bryan hadn't forgot after all how could he... He just knew that Tala would, he always did.

"Oh - it's your birthday today?" It had started, the smug 'oops' act as Bryan liked to call it. One where Tala would be very well aware that it was his birthday but rub it in by not giving him anything other than a "oops", or some other statement which pretty much had the same message to it. He never did care for birthdays.

"Aren't you going to say 'happy birthday' to him, at least?" Robert frowned at the rudeness of Tala. He had thought that the text message was cruel but admitting it? Surely a friend who had forgotten a birthday would at least try to cover up - maybe say the present hadn't came in time to ease the blow?

Tala held the door open wider, coaxing Robert inside, while in turn he took a few steps closer to the threshold of the room. "Why should I? It wouldn't be a happy birthday if I'm not with him." He glanced back at Bryan who was now standing, leaning against the wall with a most displeased look upon his face. He knew Tala was right.

"Nonsense. He doesn't need you to live." Robert snapped, this boy was annoying him already and he hadn't even been here for more than a few minutes. How could someone say that? How rude! How could Bryan even tolerate this person when he had such a horrible view on him? The reaction which Robert gave certainly interested Tala. Bryan was being defended by another human being? Both of them must of had emotions towards one another for such a thing to occur?

"Bryan's only good at three things." It was then Tala believed he had found what he was looking for, a scapegoat. "Beyblading," Someone to push Bryan's emotions and feelings onto, "Fucking someone," all he had to do was kept being horrible to Bryan... Make sure Robert saw it - hopefully the purple-haired freak would save him from such abuse, "and drinking." Then Tala wouldn't need to worry anymore. "He couldn't do any without me being there."

"Didn't you need to go somewhere?" Bryan sighed once Tala slammed the door - no doubt he realised he was slightly behind schedule. He was probably internally panicking about now. Robert was glaring at the door, shocked that an apparent friend would only list _three_ subjects which Bryan was good at. Three! The sheer cheek!

"Arrogant _sod_." Robert turned to look at Bryan who was still leaning against the wall. "Do you need to put up with him all the time?" Bryan shrugged and turned around heading back for the living room. It was at this moment Robert noticed that not only was Bryan half-naked but the hickey which he had given was very obvious.

"Why are you angry?" Bryan frowned in confusion as Robert suddenly started speaking as if he were truly disgusted. He'd never quite heard that tone come from him before. Had Tala annoyed him that much? In fact what had Tala done to annoy the blader? Had they perhaps met before?

"He's conceited." Another insult, and another escaped Robert's mouth. What was wrong with Robert today? He seemed to be going to town with the insults on Tala... However, Robert didn't quite know how to stop, it was as if every word he said didn't quite fit Tala correctly and he had to find a new one to describe him.

"Calm down. He's always an ass when he's nervous." Blinking as Bryan threw a small book at his head, Robert came out of his ravings. How did Bryan know that Tala was nervous? Were they really that close? Robert scolded himself mentally, it was none of his business and he shouldn't have said those things behind Tala's back. It was dishonorable.

Sighing Robert sat down, he had to hand it to Bryan he looked... Robert frowned. _No, enough._ His mature self reasoned. It would be far too awkward if he were to be caught staring, and no doubt it would go to Bryan's head. "Have you already drank these?" He picked up one of the bottles which Bryan had already drank, a quick glance to see what Bryan's answer was only created another question. "Why?"

"To get a fuck obviously." The way he described such an act was a little revolting in Robert's mind. It was such a horrible word to use, "Didn't you say you knew about Tala _and_ _I_." Robert blinked and glanced up at Robert again as he noticed that he was grinning no doubt waiting for a come-back.

"I see you're learning: however I do not claim to know everything." Robert smirked himself when he heard Bryan snort - obviously amused by the playful conversation. It was certainly odd: usually Robert would only have such a conversation with Johnny but even then it wasn't necessarily _fun_. It had to be done to keep the redhead's pride under control.

"Could have fooled me." Bryan mocked as he surprisingly took a seat next to Robert on the small couch. Robert glanced at him from the corner of his eye hoping that he wouldn't be spotted admiring the effort in which Bryan used to stay fit. On the other hand Bryan could very well see what Robert was doing but instead of spoiling such entertainment he let it slid.

"Not much is needed for such a task." Perhaps Bryan should bring what had happened last night? It was a little odd. After the deal had been made with Tala after the first night: the morning had been so damn _uncomfortable _that the two avoided each other like the plague_. _Perhaps it was because they were friends to begin with?

"Hey, seeing as it is _my_ day." Leaning forward in his seat Bryan turned to glance at Robert's neck - excellent- it was just as purple as the other side had been. That was probably beginning to fade away now, at least Bryan could mock him more. Even if his own one was slightly more painful to touch.

"No." Standing up Robert didn't even want to hear a suggestion for his birthday. He highly doubted it would be anything worth hearing. Probably something perverted and lewd, that seemed to fit Bryan once he had a drink in him. Which made Robert wonder - when did Bryan not have a drink in him?

"You either say 'yes' to what I'm going to say, or else." Bryan threatened, watching as Robert rolled his eyes and stood up, obviously not enjoying the idea of being blackmailed into something he didn't want to do. Still at this moment in time Bryan felt rather indebted to the idiot as much as he tried to deny himself - he was happy that Tala had been snapped at. Alright the warm feeling was probably from the alcohol, nothing else.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Robert drawled, he had no time to sit around - he still had to speak with his parents who were most likely trying to avoid him as much as he was doing so to them. They'd need to talk about it eventually seeing as he had a wedding coming up in a couple of months. Oddly enough Robert had forgotten that until this morning when Alisha was on the phone to him.

"I'll put a shirt on." All Robert could do was frown and lowly bow his head in shame as Bryan grabbed his arm, shortly after putting a shirt on anyway, and pulled the boy towards the location he wanted to go to.

* * *

"A carnival?" Robert tilted his head, he had seen them from afar - usually listening to the odd music which would be played in the background only to be drowned out with the noise of children screaming and teenagers laughing. It seemed like a fun place from where Robert had sat so many times.

However due to his schedule the past few years it was almost impossible to get out of the car and have a few minutes off paper work and meetings. (Now that his parents appeared to be ignoring him, the workload had vanished - at least some good had come of what Bryan had done). "Never been to one."

"Neither have I." It was alright for Robert to admit: he had an excuse, he just didn't have time. Bryan however just didn't have anyone to go with. Tala denied being in the same room if it was in public and not to do with beyblading. "Let's go then: you've got money right?" He was leeching, still Bryan thought about it, he shouldn't be expected to pay. It was his birthday, his idea, and most of all Robert was the one with all the money.

It didn't take long for Robert to cave in and agree that he would pay for certain games and food if they needed it. Robert hadn't been too keen on the idea seeing as his mind was screaming out one word. _Date._ It was almost a little surreal with the people that would rush past them, not knowing who they were. Beybladers would have stopped and stared at such an odd pair.

Firing some balls at a few wooden bottles appeared to be another task which Bryan was exceptionally good at. However he was not awarded with anything he pleased and was handed a blue stuffed toy, which of course Bryan had _no_ intention of keeping or holding for more than a few seconds. "Take it."

"No thanks, Bryan - you won it after all." Laughing was not unusual for Robert: however due to the fact that an unpleased Bryan was stuck with a fluffy, blue toy was a very pleasing image that Robert was sure would stay with him for a long time. He hadn't laughed this _hard_ in a while. On the other hand Bryan was very close to throwing the odd prize at Robert's head in which he would no doubt be scolded by an adult nearby.

"I am not carrying this _thing_ around with me." Bryan muttered as he noticed Robert still hadn't stopped laughing. It wasn't long until Bryan got his revenge. Bryan had stated at the beginning, that he wanted to go on every ride and try everything so: Robert would have to pay for all of them at least once...

"No, Bryan." Robert was standing, arms over chest, not budging as he looked up at the Ferris wheel that they had placed up last week. It was too big, Robert couldn't go on that - he hated anything that took him off the ground. Boats were fine, he could swim away if anything happened, he couldn't exactly sprout wings and fly away if anything happened. "I dislike heights."

"You're coming on - stop being a girl." Bryan rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the other boy again, unfortunately Bryan's grip was a little too powerful for Robert to escape from and so both of them were shoved into the small carriage. Robert grumbled under his breath indignity, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. Perhaps he could escape just as the doors were being locked?

"Isn't that Tala?" Robert frowned he noticed the flaming red hair, almost as if sensing Bryan's discomfort Robert tried to apologise, "this has totally ruined your day hasn't it?"

"Nah, it's good to see him actually smiling instead of scowling like an idiot for once." It was then that Robert realised that the relationship between Tala and Bryan wasn't something which could necessarily be explained to him within a few moments. The boy still wanted Tala to have fun even if it wasn't with him? How loyal. Still Robert felt another wave of resentment towards the smiling redhead, he had rejected Bryan so easily, disregarded his feelings, and even used them against Bryan to have his own fun. Yet Bryan was still hanging around? What did Bryan see in him?

"Stop it, Bryan." Bryan hadn't meant it to begin with, he'd rocked the carridge by moving to the other side to get a better view. What could he say - he liked heights and the fact that once high enough, everything: buildings, greenery - people, could be seen from far and wide without them so much as glancing in the same direction.

The sudden tensing of Robert's entire body went unnoticed by Bryan, "No." Once again he changed sides making the metal carriage swing as it continued raising, away from the ground which Robert felt comfortable on. It didn't take long for Bryan to figure it out though, with Robert's head bowed, hands gripping onto the sad excuse for a plastic seat, and hunched up shoulders. "When you said you _disliked_ heights, did you mean you were _scared_ of heights?"

"The meanings are alike." Robert muttered, he froze once he felt the carriage move again, only because Bryan was now kneeling on the floor below him. He couldn't exactly sit next to Robert just in case the carriage went too far back and that would only panic the other blader further. This hadn't been a great choice of ride.

"We're almost at the top." Bryan informed, although all Robert could think about, was such things as _'Don't say things like that!'_ or about how he was going to fall to his death. He had to rationalize himself, he had to focus on something else other than the fact he was off the ground. As well as Robert trying to think of a way to calm him down, Bryan was sure he had an idea which wouldn't come over as too... predatory?

Then an idea hit Robert. Usually it would only occur when either of them were drunk - although now that Robert thought more into it, it hadn't _really_ occurred other than when Bryan's first drunk attack on him. Still Bryan was tipsy at least, shown by the sheer amount of physical contact he was currently giving him.

It was either this or worrying over how he was about to die. Robert certainly didn't want to choose the latter and so on a whim, once Bryan had pulled him into the centre of the carriage to stop some of the swaying, he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. It was this idiot's fault that he was terrified.

Bryan couldn't believe his luck today.

The thought of Robert being scared was thrown from his mind as he felt Robert's wide chest push up against him as his hands entangled into his hair. Bryan should have brought him on this ride _first_. The sounds of metal squeaking and the carriage still shaking continued to fuel Robert with the need to be distracted, which Bryan gladly gave him.

Robert and Tala were so different from one another, Bryan thought: Tala had the physique of a woman: narrow shoulders with very little muscle anywhere - just toned in a subtle manner - and as some put it a _girly _face. There was always the thought of Bryan _breaking_ the boy at certain times, he certainly was not as masculine as most people thought he'd be as the captain of the Demolition Boys.

Parting for a quick breath was all the two appeared to be capable of doing, Bryan was positive that the occasional nips of his of lips were not accidental. It wasn't long until Robert opened his eyes and noticed that the next carriage to be emptied was this one. Swiftly Robert broke the kiss and stood up, just in time for the middle-ages man outside to open the door and let both Robert and Bryan out.

"What the hell was that?" Bryan managed to catch up with the now speed-walking Robert who didn't appear to be phased by what had just happened. Internally Bryan was jumping for joy mainly because he hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss. Robert blinked and wondered why Bryan looked so confused, had it not been obvious why he had done it?

"I was rationalising myself." That wasn't normally what one said after such a kiss, and so Bryan wasn't going to let it slide. Robert hadn't left him alone until he had admitted pushing him against the wall and doing some actions, which in his mind were perfectly normal for a rejected drunk to do.

"You just jumped me." Bryan smirked when he saw Robert's eyes widened, perhaps he had just realised how it looked from Bryan's point of view? _Fool_! How could he have done that to Bryan of all people? The same person how had told him to fall into a car-crash? Oh, the shame. The rest of the evening would be just taunts from him, wouldn't it?

"I did no such thing." Bristling, Robert's calm features were now tense and he personally, thought the night had been ruined. Because of his own actions, which was slightly unbelievable: Bryan hadn't done anything wrong since they had been here other than throw that toy in the river which was nearby.

"You jumped my bones." Bryan grabbed hold of Robert and placed him in a head-lock. To those who were watching from afar, they were just two normal friends. However, if one were to look closely enough, the way Bryan was leaning into Robert's ear - was not was not as common for just friends.

"I did not _jump_ you."

* * *

Author's Note: Just a heads up, I have an exam tomorrow and also the day after so I may not be able to update until the 5th.

Well, onto a fiction related note, I just want to remind everyone (seeing as I almost forgot which is majorly worrying), that Bryan - the one that will hold a conversation with Robert is ultimately drunk/tipsy/alcohol induced. Sober Bryan only appeared in chapter one, you know, the one that wanted to punch Robert's lights out. (Just wanted to say that as, next chapter... well... no more happy drunk Bryan but socially-awkward angry Bryan will be back).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you wish: and later!


	6. Uncle Arthur

Author's Note: This chapter didn't want to be written whatsoever, or maybe I'm a little too tired. Anyhow, hopefully I managed to keep this story somewhat enjoyable as little Bryan is about to...Well I'm sure you'll be happier to read and find out. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed.... Once again I hope I didn't miss anyone out when replying.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The previous night had been so enjoyable - it was only fair for reality to smack Bryan's happy thoughts away the following day. To hell with the idea of Robert kissing him, or actually being relatively upbeat about stealing the boys phone number and waking him up at three o'clock in the morning. Inside the small apartment, there was currently a personal war occurring raging between Tala and Bryan. It had sadly started as soon as Bryan had awoken, with a rather skeptical looking Tala standing by his door.

"You're going," Tala hissed as he dodged another book which Bryan had decided to launch at him. Tala was not going to clean that up. He had done enough for this idiot to be owed for a lifetime if not - two lifetimes. Yet it wasn't surprising that Bryan of all people would take the sudden hand of help the wrong blooming way.

"Why the _fuck_ should I?" Apparently Bryan was having one of the infamous "fits" in which he was quite aware of how to cause harm to anyone who came within a few feet of him. Or as he was trying to achieve, cause harm to Tala how was at the other side of the living room. Unbelievable that this had been caused by a mere comment on alcohol which Tala had added, that he and 'Hiwatari' had spoken on the phone for a couple of hours.

"Hiwatari has already paid." Not as if Kai would miss the money, but Tala was sure that such an opportunity wouldn't pose itself again. Kai Hiwatari helping Bryan... Now there was something not quite right about that sentence. The stoic blader had been in a somewhat charitable mood, and had accepted Tala's - not plead for help but threat. (It was a possibility that Kai didn't enjoy seeing Bryan of all people flirting and being carefree? Maybe he wanted the boy to be in pain while in detox). Or he might just be unlike the unhappy blader everyone thought he was.

"I couldn't care less if he paid for me, I'm not going!" As if Bryan needed to stop drinking, as if he needed help from _Kai_ to do such a thing - as if he needed to quit his fun pass time. Like hell he wouldn't. He was not being shoved into rehab in which old drunken men and women were forced to go. He was in no way like them. It didn't take long for them both to realise that neither of them were coming off their soap boxes and Bryan left the apartment claiming to go get a drink.

On the other hand Tala sighed in defeat and sat down. It would really take a lot to get that boy into rehab or at least admit he didn't have a good relation with alcohol. Definitely not a healthy one... A part of him felt spiteful to Bryan perhaps he should just load him up with alcohol and let him throw his one brain-cell up? It wouldn't make too much difference it seemed.

Yet here Tala was, still wondering how he could manipulate the boy to get some help. Maybe he should have gone after him? No, that would show that he did in fact care a small amount about him and Tala did not need such a burden. Could he pretend to have feelings for the boy and try to shove him into rehab that way?

* * *

He didn't have any money, he wasn't stupid enough, or rather desperate enough yet to steal alcohol. Bryan sighed and rubbed his head, his headache was starting again. Why had Tala chosen this of all times to start pestering him about drinking, surely he was happy when he was smashed? Why else would he shove so much down his throat?

_'It's not like he forces me to drink them though...'_ Bryan grumbled under his breath, why was he even thinking about the bastard when it was his fault - there had been no alcohol in the fridge when Bryan had checked. Even his so called secret stash (which obviously wasn't as secret had believed) had been cleared.

'_Tala's probably just trying to mess with my head. There is no logical reasoning why Kai of all people would offer help to me._' Sighing, Bryan leaned against a wall, hoping that he would feel a little better out in the cold air. On the other hand a certain blond Italian had appeared from across the road, from his rather fancy and expensive car.

Enrique was disappointed at the lack of communication Robert had been giving him over the past few days. It had to be because of Bryan, he was the only element of Robert's life that was different. "Bryan!" This was why Enrique was wandering the streets in his car, not looking for the next few girls to pick up but in fact for the boy in question.

It didn't appear that he was too happy, a glare set in place and suddenly he had started pushing past people on the pavement. "I came to-" Enrique had thought, maybe because Bryan had been hanging around Robert he would be slightly more sophisticated or polite but that was not the case. In fact Bryan didn't only snap at him - he yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" He had no time to hand around with some Casanova wanna to-be, nor did he be sober for a minute longer. If he just got a drink then everything would be alright, Tala was wrong. He didn't need help, he didn't need him. Enrique frowned as Bryan started to rub his head with a shaking hand.

"Ah, it appears I caught you at a bad time. I was...wondering if you would - could elaborate on what your relationship with Robert is exactly?" Enrique hoped that it was not _too_ bad a time and that Bryan would at least let a few details slip. It didn't appear likely as Bryan began to grumble under his breath.

"There's none." His head felt like it been split open with a mallet. "Argh, I need a drink." There was nothing wrong with having a drink at this time - after all Bryan had woken up very late in the afternoon. Only to start and continue an argument with Tala for a good hour or two. Why did he need a reason to justify himself drinking? What had Tala done planting such a seed of worry in his head.

Enrique did not gain another answer as once again Bryan stormed off, looking like a wild animal on the hunt: Enrique believed it would be best to stay out of the boys way. Then an idea struck the Majestic, quickly dialing the correct number, "Hey, Robert..." Enrique cleared his throat. "You know, I was talking to Bryan. He's looking for you...I'm not lying! He looks kind of pissed though."

Robert seemed to end the call before Enrique could question him on anything else. He had to go find the angry Russian after all.

* * *

"Bryan, there you are." It was a surprise to see Robert out of his large manor, and Robert was certainly looking at him as if he had done something wrong. The way Robert had said such a thing indicated that he had been searching for him which only make Bryan a little more cautious. Why would Robert of all people be looking for him?

"You were looking for me?" Of course with the slight confusion on Bryan's face, Robert knew he had been tricked - he took a mental note to scold Enrique the next time he saw him. However, quickly Robert came up with a lie which he had been thinking of on the way around town, just in case his feelings of Enrique telling him white lies were right.

"Actually Enrique said that you were looking for me-" Now that Bryan thought about it: Robert had a cupboard with wine in it, and no doubt he would let him back into his house so long as he was nice enough. He just had to try to keep calm and collected and forget the shivers that were starting to occur along his hands. It would be long until his entire body was trembling.

"Yeah - actually I was." The frown, the sudden confusion which occurred made Bryan a little more jittery. What had he said? Had he said something stupid? What? _'Great, now I'm getting paranoid.'_ "You have drink in your house, manor _thing_, right?" Bryan could barely think as his head continued to split: his cravings were suddenly making themselves apparent. "Come on, buy me something to drink."

"Out of the days of this week, how many have you been sober? Completely sober - no drinks in a day." The question was surprising, he didn't think he needed to fill in a survey for Robert to buy him anything. Or even take him back to his house and load him up with some rather delicious wine. _'It wouldn't be as if Robert wouldn't get anything out of it.'_

"Are you going to get me some or not?" Robert raged, the craving in his head had made him want to throw Robert out of the way, run to the boy's house, force his way inside and grab the stuff in which he required. What stopped Robert from asking more than one question and just walking away, backing out of this deal.

"Answer my question truthfully and I will." He inclined his head, as if it were to be some promise holder. On the other hand Robert was hoping that Bryan' answer was at least over five. It would be rather worrying if it wasn't... Thinking about his options he would have to answer and he did say truthfully so he would be gaining alcohol either way.

"None, happy? Good - now let me have something to drink." Robert suddenly felt a chill run up his back. That wasn't good to know.

* * *

In the Jurgen's manor, the Demolition Boy had ran to the room in which he knew there was alcohol. However before either Bryan or Robert reached the cupboard a sudden shriek came from the hall.

"Darling-" The high pitched noise of Robert's mother was heard, she was probably on her way here. Robert felt panic rise up within him, if mother was now going to speak with him it was no doubt to give him a scolding. Yet if she saw Bryan here again she would probably continue to ignore him and scold him later. In all honesty Robert was becoming sick and tired of being ignored.

Being pushed was not something Bryan was used to and so when Robert started to hush him and try to haul him behind the arm chair he couldn't help but frown. "Oh - stay there, Bryan and don't make a sound." Robert sighed, all he did was have to make sure that his mother didn't start pacing the room or else she would see him.

"Why should I?" Bryan wasn't sure why he had to be so quiet or why Robert looked as if he was about to tear his hair out. The boy appeared to be panicking and the Demolition Boy just couldn't think of a logical reason why, the only thing that had happened was the call from his mother, that wasn't so bad...

"_Please_, Bryan, don't." Robert begged the divine beings in his head, hoping that they would make Bryan obey for a short while and hoped that his mother didn't say anything too embarrassing. It didn't take long for Bryan to agree he could hear the sudden trend of high-heels and Robert sighed in relief as he quickly strode forward to open the door before his mother came bursting inside.

"Robert, I need to discuss certain matters with you." She glanced around the room before deeming it acceptable. If any of his friends, his more tolerable friends had been here then she would have asked them to leave, after all she didn't want to make Robert the laughing stock of the world. If that Oliver, Enrique or Johnny child even muttered to their parents about this, the Jurgen's might not recover!

"I am well aware that you would be doing so." Robert inclined his head and sat quickly on the armchair he hoped that Bryan would stay as still as possible. It would look so bad if Robert was caught hiding Bryan. That would have too many questions attached to such an action, he hoped his mother wanted this conversation over quickly.

"Your father and I believe that it would be best to arrange the wedding for a closer date." The woman in front of him narrowed her eyes to note any defiance but apparently there was none. However behind the chair was a different matter. Bryan had completely forgot that Robert was getting married. _'Wait if he's getting married in a few months time then... Why the hell did he kiss me?' _Surely that would have been more complicated to explain to his parents than anything else.

"I understand - however what made you conclude this?" Robert was hoping that maybe there was something he could do to possibly change the date forward. It wasn't as if Alisha was a horrible woman, in fact she was a very pretty; not the brightest tool in the shed however she did have a certain air about her. She knew what was going on - even if she wasn't great at her studies. Perhaps his mother had picked her so she could keep an eye on him at all times?

"Well, after the chain of events that have occurred it is obvious that you are crying out for help. For being lonely, and that is why you..." It appeared impossible for her to say, "That is why certain things happened." She cleared her throat again. However, Robert wanted her to say it because then at least they would accept it.

"Which events are you speaking of, Mother?" Bryan smirked when he heard Robert ask, he could hear the fake curiosity and innocence. Was he trying to make his mother mad? However the woman appeared to sweep the question away and continued speaking to her son.

"We know you were very close to your Uncle Arthur and the tragedy which struck him." The woman cleared her throat before continuing, a trait which she shared with her sister if Robert remembered correctly. "It was no doubt why you went away with that boy." Robert frowned for a moment before he noticed his error and nodded.

"Martin, Mother." He knew this would come up, he knew every little detail over the past few years would have been recorded by his parents. They thought he was a loose-cannon after what had happened. They had been most enraged when they had noticed that their brother (or brother-in-law in his father's case) had given their own son a push to running away for three weeks.

"Yes, Martin - of course, Robert." His mother had used _that_ tone. The tone which would make Robert's blood boil to the point where he would shift in his seat, and physically bite his tongue. It was as if she were saying that the information provided was irrelevant. It wasn't needed, the very name of the person was of no concern to them. "I understand that at that age you were no doubt feeling in the mood to be rebellious and as your father and I were talking... we let it slide." After all why should it? Robert muttered a 'thank you' but inside he could feel himself wanting to yell. _'You're not letting it slide now.'_

"However with a wedding, that would increase the Jurgen's name and wealth so drastically: we cannot have you...seen with anyone." Robert was now in his submissive mode of letting his mother sy exactly what he wanted and with himself yelling at her inside his head. _'With anyone male...You wouldn't mind if I was like Enrique.'_

"That other boy, who did that to your neck. If anyone found out-" It wasn't now going onto Bryan was it? The thought made Robert hot under the collar he would need to hope Bryan didn't take too much offense to what his mother would say. Plus he would need to defend him otherwise it would no doubt end up in Bryan being found out.

"Very few know of it, Mother." Robert frowned at her hoping she would catch the drift of being silent about such a humiliating display. Perhaps if he showed her he was still very proud and whatnot then she would believe that he wouldn't speak so freely of it. Enrique and the others were friends. Much closer than what his parents believed.

"The fact is people do know of it. We cannot let this get out of hand, son." The 'son' line had been used. She was nearly done, _'thank heavens.'_ Robert nodded again, agreeing with her hoping she would be content enough to leave and go back to father to get her report on their so called unruly son. _'If I wanted to be unruly, they'd know about it...' _"That, _that boy_, does not step on our land again."

Suddenly Robert felt panic, why should Bryan be punished it was obvious now that he had a problem with alcohol that was certainly no characteristic he could just ignore. _'Bryan won't be able to come back here if I let this slide so casually.'_ Still yelling like a five-year old would not help this situation he had to think of a conjunction which would make his mother believe she was still getting what she wanted.

"He merely gets excitable when drunk. Surely he can still step on this land - so long as he is sober?" It would mean that his promise to Bryan would have to be fulfilled as quickly as possible. He owed him wine, which he wouldn't be able to drink to the point of drunkenness. It appeared to help Robert too - no more strange and awkward mornings after being jumped.

She appeared to think about it for a few moments, until she spoke Robert was staring intensely at her hoping that he wouldn't need to tell Bryan to leave as soon as his mother departed the room. "Very well. I will agree with this, and speak to your father about such matters." Standing up the woman walked back to the door hoping that the news would be good from the wedding planner. She knew Robert would agree with no complaints, the wedding had already been moved a few months closer. "Do not do anything foolish, we do not want a repeat of last."

"Of course not." Robert stood up and inclined his head again, _'It would mean I would have a life.' _He smiled at his mother hoping that she would never be able to read his mind or thoughts. Seeing as he would have probably been exiled by now for such insolence. It wasn't his fault, his logic kept him from saying anything yet his will made retorts and gashes in his respect for his parents.

"_If_ what happened last time occurs again and I have to pick up the pieces of this family, you will _not_ be welcomed so lovingly into my arms."

"Mother, I understand completely. Please do not concern yourself again over my actions." Robert's thoughts turned bitter for a few moments. _'Truly, I wish she just didn't show any concern whatsoever. It would be simpler that way.'_ He couldn't help but feel as if he was slowly being worn down. Eventually he would do anything and all his parents would ask him too - and then he would have his family. He hoped he never turned out like this,

The Lady Jurgen left to speak about the arrangements for dinner.

The Demolition boy appeared from behind the armchair finally content with the woman leaving and allowing him to stand and stretch, being stuck in one position for too long was painful. "She's an utter cow." Bryan tensed, for a moment or two he had forgotten Bryan had been there and so he couldn't help but think back to what he had heard.

"I do believe my mother speaks better than any bovine could." An eyebrow of Bryan's raised but other than that he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed another bottle of wine, but decided against drinking from the bottle. The Rich-Kid would no doubt moan about how uncivil it was or some remark as such.

"She looks like one though." It was a shocking to thing the say about a supposed-friend's mother on the other hand it was rather shocking to Bryan to have heard Robert chuckle then shake his head. Almost as if he was giving himself into trouble for laughing. But Robert was a little surprised himself when he had found it more amusing that he should have, perhaps he was too stressed to care about certain etiquette.

"Bryan." Robert frowned as he noticed that the boy had already opened a bottle and grabbed a glass, it looked empty. "Are you drunk already?" It wouldn't surprise Robert anymore if Bryan had stated that he had managed to stealthily sneak over to the cupboard while his mother was in and drink a few bottles before anyone noticed.

"Not touched the stuff yet." As if he wanted to should Robert proof, he held up the still full, but opened, bottle. Frowning once Robert continued to come closer, "What are you doing?" Bryan glared in his direction hoping that the kid would back off. It was a little weird having someone this close and to be _not_ doing anything with them.

"Seeing if you're lying." Robert sniffed the air hoping that it was true. He couldn't smell any of that wine on him, and it looked as if the glass was still clean and dry. It almost looked as if Bryan was insulted by being tested, which Robert had to roll his eyes to, "of course, Bryan because you never fabricate the truth.

"Is she always like that?" It wasn't as if Bryan had ever had any annoying parents to hate, or love. He couldn't remember why or how he came to be a mere homeless kid on the streets of cruel Russia but he had and that was the way it was. He didn't quite know whether or not he should be thankful of such a situation. He never took advantage of things he had because at one point he had only had the clothes on his back and Falborg.

"Ever since her brother died." Robert sighed, he could tell that there was a thought that Bryan was pondering over as he just sat and stared at the glass of wine he had pored quickly. Still Robert wasn't confident in speaking to anyone about his dear uncle Arthur. It had happened so suddenly, such a disaster. If he was still alive then he would have no doubt stopped this arranged marriage for him, and help with any troubles he had.

"You're uncle then?" Now that Robert thought about it, his Uncle was more of a fatherly figure than his actual father. Most of the times he had achieved, it was his uncle which had been there not his Father who didn't care unless he was voted to the top. It was a cruel circle of perfection. He was pushed to try his hardest, his best to become the perfect and most adored boy so his parents could gloat on their perfect up-bringing.

"Yes, he was a good man." The boy with the alcohol noticed that Robert had a small smile on his face, a very small one but he had obviously loved the man before he passed on. There was a comfortable silence which followed, Bryan couldn't help but remove his eyes from a rather lost-in-thought Robert and stare at his glass. He had a sip; he needed to think of a question. There was no point in sitting here if they weren't going to speak.

"How'd he die?" It took all of one question for Robert's expression to turn sour, as if he wished he wasn't remembering how he died but was in fact remembering how he lived. It wasn't hard to remember a man who was the life of the party and how would gladly helped his nephew in need. It was also the man who had given Robert the best three weeks of his life. He'd been thrown a few credit cards told to disappear for as long as they lasted, with Martin to look out for him.

"I don't think that's important." Pity by the time Robert had came back: after using all his money, he found out that his dear uncle had been hospitalised. A terrible hit of guilt had flooded Robert's mind for weeks even though Arthur had demanded that he not think of anything of it. It was also a pity that he had died the night after Robert had came to visit.

"Just tell me, he didn't get chopped up by some wako, right." After drinking a few mouthfuls Bryan had discarded all and any sympathy for Robert. He didn't know this Arthur guy and therefore he shouldn't care: he did feel worry when Robert suddenly glared at him as if he were the most disgusting person he had ever known.

"No..." Robert spoke harshly obviously he had been hurt by Bryan's cold words but he had pay back for such a cruel joke. "He died of liver failure." Bryan tilted his head to the side. It wasn't that bad of a death to go out that way. Hospital would have no doubt given him a ton of morphine. For years the Uncle he had known changed in the last few hours of Robert meeting him. The glinting eyes of a person how laughed a mile a minute were hollow-like. He looked frail and old, he had told Robert... _'I should have listened to your father.'_ It had shattered Robert's very world of freedom and that was when he signed his very will over to being the best son he could be.

"Oh. It's not that bad." Bryan rolled his eyes and here he thought he was about to be told about a terrific and horrifying disaster which had occurred in the Jurgen family. Apparently it was just some organ failure, painful but nothing really interesting. Bryan snorted when he saw the effect of what he had said. Robert was glaring at him. He must have felt rather brave to glare at a withdrawing and sober Bryan.

"It wasn't his death that was tragic." Robert continued, "He drank non-stop for two years. He turned into such a shell of a man. A total... useless and weak one at that." Bryan frowned slightly as Robert appeared to be becoming angrier by the second, "Do not mock him because of the way he died. He lived rather well up until two years ago." It was then Bryan realised that this hadn't happened years ago, where the pain was almost gone and all remained was some sadness. Was he still wallowing in pain about his uncle's death?

'Is that why he asked earlier?' Bryan glanced down at the small glass in his hand and found himself oddly disgusted with it. It hadn't been the first time when Bryan thought about what he had done and decided that enough was enough - only... Only his resistance wouldn't be strong enough and he would slip back into the usual pubs and bars. If only he had enough strength to stop.

"Trying to say you care about my drinking habits?" Robert felt himself flush, however he was grateful that Bryan had grabbed him into another painful headlock and was currently rubbing his knuckles across his skull. How childish and unsophisticated. The Majestic ended up scrambling his brain so he could at least reply with a comment that was a little less damaging for his pride.

"Of course - it would be rude of me not to care for guests." For the first time Bryan couldn't think of a comeback but ended up opting to grip the aristocrat tighter making him splutter and strike out. A little enraged and embarrassed from what he had been forced to say. '_Idiot...'_

* * *

Author's Note: For everyone who is disliking Tala at the moment (which you should really) you will want to murder the poor boy next chapter... Let's say he doesn't help Bryan in the least. -cough- Anyway I really want to thank everyone for reading this far, much appreciated. If you have enough time to drop a review please do so, if not. I shall see you later with another update.


	7. The Red Devil

Author's Note: This was actually the chapter which started this whole "Bryan/Robert" fiction off in my head. So it was re-written a couple of times to make it a little clearer and logical. My imperfect perfectionist side appeared to be displeased with everything I wrote so that was why it took a little longer.

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Ah-" Bryan grumbled and tried to still his hand as the cup fell and shattered on the ground. It wasn't his fault his hands were trembling so badly - it wasn't as if he was meaning to break three cups in a row. Now that the trembling and cravings were worse, Bryan was thinking about packing it in. Perhaps this was a sign telling him he shouldn't quit?

"What is it?" A raised red eyebrow and a small smirk on Tala's face was not the type of reaction Bryan needed nor was he hoping for. Couldn't he just leave him alone for a second? It had been his fault telling him to go to rehab - he'd merely reconsidered it hearing that Robert's Uncle had died by going a little overboard with the alcohol.

"Withdrawal symptoms." Bryan muttered and kneeled down, he was a somewhat relieved that the pieces were large enough to quickly grabbed onto and through them into the bin. The shakes, of course, make the task a little more irritating than it should have been but he managed to over come the annoyance for now.

"Take a drink then." Now there was certainly a statement that Bryan wouldn't have believed Tala was saying to him. Why was he offering when he was the one that had told him to quit in the first place? Or was he just toying with him now? Tala's mind changed like the wind, first it was this now it was completely different, what was the meaning of such a change?

"Weren't you the one that said I should be going to detox?" Bryan asked cautiously wondering if he had just dreamt the idea up, which made Bryan start to wonder why he would do so. He guessed if that was the case then he really would have to try to give up drinking if he couldn't tell reality from some drunken dream.

"Doesn't mean you have to stop drinking now, you're not there yet." Tala yawned and stepped into the kitchen, Bryan watched him carefully as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. That was also the reason why Bryan hadn't had any food from said appliance for a good while - all he had been doing was ordering takeaways all day.

"Get lost," Bryan snarled as Tala placed a drink in front of him on the table, as he tried to walk away Tala stood in the doorway, "Move, Tala." A growl of annoyance escape his throat: Tala was going to be hit in a few minutes if this act of his was still ongoing. Tala smirked and mockingly patted the boy's head. "Calm down, Bryan. You'd think you would do as your captain tells you." He grinned as Bryan forced his way past him. it looked as if he was serious about not drinking.

It wasn't long before Tala started up again, knocking on the closed door of Bryan's room: "Bryan, out here now." Bryan could hear him out there, clashing the bottles together just to make sure he knew that there was alcohol outside his room. All he had to keep thinking was that he just had to keep the door shut and everything would be alright. "Get lost!" Bryan yelled back.

He was sitting with his back pressed against the door, his shaking hands running through his hair with a worried expression on his face. Tala continued to call through the door, "Oh come on," He heard his captain's voice raise a little, as if he were making a joke. "I want a fuck. Seriously come out here and gulp a few beers down you." He kept going, on and on, using new excuses trying to get Bryan to move from his room. "Move it. You did it before - or do you not like me anymore?"

"Shut up." Bryan whispered to himself, his head now bowed completely: how could Tala use his feelings against him like that? How could he make such a paradox? Whether or not Bryan left this room did not change the fact that Bryan still felt the need to be with Tala ever second he was awake nor did it stop the pain which struck through him as he realised over and over again that there was nothing between them. "Stop banging on the damn door - my head hurts."

"Come on," He was whispering now, trying to almost seduce him to come out of the room. Bryan could barely stand and that idiot wanted to have sex with him. It wouldn't happened even if Bryan gave in, he was just too...fucked right now. "Just one last time for memory sakes." His defense was crumbling, already Bryan couldn't think of why he was stopping or trying to stop drinking.

"Get lost..." Thankfully the redhead left as soon as he heard Bryan answer, content enough to leave him. "_Please._" Bryan's frame shook violently as his body decided to tell him that he, they, needed alcohol to survive. But Bryan wasn't going to budge just yet...

* * *

Merely a few blocks away, Robert had some unexpected visitors which he believed he could have done without. "Enrique? Oliver? Johnny, why are you all here?" Robert glanced at each of his teammates and wondered why all three of them had shown up at his door. It wasn't normal: that would only happen if there was a beyblade meeting which they wanted to discuss and even then Johnny didn't usually seem so alert.

"I'm here to see if it's true about you giving Bryan a hickey." Oliver grinned and glanced at Enrique, meanwhile Robert was taking yet another mental note to hurt the blond boy, at least then he would be able to silence the source of gossip. Still it was surprising that Johnny would be interested in such conversation.

"I came to ask why you were at the carnival." As soon as Johnny had said such a thing both Oliver and Enrique stared at him, with the two then glancing at each other. Enrique couldn't help but snigger when Robert turned to glare at him. Enrique's eyebrows had raised in surprise, now that was certainly a bit of gossip he hadn't heard.

"I came to ask more questions." Enrique nodded to himself, he would need more details on such an encounter. Why did they go? What did they do? Yes, what _did_ they do... Robert sighed and opened the door wider allowing the three team mates into his home, this would be a long evening Robert thought about running away. That wouldn't be too dignified though.

"The Spanish Inquisition then? Very well."

The questions were never ending, first it had been a mere: 'So, why did you go with Bryan to the carnival?' Even though Robert had quickly explained that it had in fact been Bryan's birthday neither of them seemed convinced until Robert was almost yelling at the fact. It was then concluded interesting that Robert knew when the Demolition Boy's birthday was.

"What are you inferring?" Robert narrowed his eyes at them all. He was surprised that Johnny had come into his house and appeared as amused as the rest of them. Wasn't he meant to be the one that hated gossip? Well, Robert would certainly remember that. Still the idea that all three of them appeared to _know_ that something had happened at the carnival was a little off.

"He just deflected the question."Enrique grinned and sat down beside the purple-haired German, wondering how he could gain any new and interesting details from him. Oliver nodded: Robert would most likely deflect when they were close to something or it was embarrassing for him. From what it looked like: it was both.

"Ooo..." Enrique saw Robert tense, "What happened?" The grin became wider as Robert ran a hand through his hair, a habit which he only did when irritated. "Go on the love train?" Oliver laughed at how Robert rolled his eyes, Johnny smirked from the other side of the room and Enrique tried to jab the eldest boy in the ribs with his elbow.

"We never went near that ride." Robert spoke as calmly as he could, there was nothing that would stop Enrique and his questions. Robert wouldn't have minded saying a few details of the rides they went on but not anything too incriminating in this case. Oliver and Johnny were another example altogether seeing as the French blader couldn't keep his mouth closed.

Johnny hadn't said anything yet which was beginning to annoy Robert. What was he waiting for? All he had asked was one question and that was "Why were you and Bryan at the carnival?" He had gained his answer, pity it had lead to such a queue of questions from the other two. "What rides did you go on? Other than Bryan?"

"Enough - Enrique, Oliver. Nothing like that happened." The sudden blush made it eminent that something like that did happen and Enrique was going to find out.

* * *

Bryan was still being annoyed by Tala and Bryan knew that if someone didn't come here and make sure that the redhead shut up then Bryan was going to fail on his 12th hour. "Shit." His body shook again, this time the cravings were beginning to cause him an awful headache, one of his throbbed constantly. "Ah..." His phone: he had to call someone to keep him sane.

"Spencer." Nausea came over him as he called out the blond boy's name, "Can you-" He had to hold back from being sick, "-come get me?" On the other end of the line, Spencer rolled his eyes. He was surprised that Bryan sounded almost angry - had he gone out and tried to drink away all his problems again?

"How much have you had?" He asked casually believing that the way Bryan's rather laboured breathing was a result in a drunk throwing up his lunch. Bryan had to take a few seconds to compose himself again, the pain in his head was sore: to the point Bryan would have gladly hit his head repeatedly off the wall to knock himself out. It least then this headache wouldn't be felt.

"None. I'm detox-ing apparently." The words seemed odd coming from Bryan - the boy who drank like a fish. It was not a bad surprise but after being told a few times that Bryan was off the wagon for him to come over to the apartment to find him drinking again had placed doubts in Spencer's mind. He wasn't going to be hopeful that Bryan realised how stupid he had been. "Just come to the apartment."

"Bryan: get the hell out of here and drink these!" The voice of Tala could be heard over the phone and Spencer sighed sadly: why Tala had started forcing the boy to drink so much in the first place was probably only a reason he understood. It was probably something stupid either way.

"Just hurry, will you?" Bryan shivered suddenly feeling a little too cold in his room, he knew that the alcohol - if he were to take it would make him feel warm and perfectly well again. But he couldn't give in just yet - he hadn't even lasted a day. His pride kept him sitting at the door for now. He wouldn't lose to mere feelings and cravings.

* * *

"How do you know?" Robert narrowed his eyes at Johnny who in turn glared back at him. Johnny was hoping that Robert would have just answered his question and be done with it, however the idiot had to go and ask his own questions. Still the attention wasn't wanted as both Oliver and Enrique appeared to be interested in the answer a little too much.

"I was in the carriage above you." He said calmly though decided not to take his eyes off of Robert for the moment. He could always tell Enrique and Oliver to shut up and they would probably leave him alone, however if it was Robert who continued to ask they wouldn't be backing down either. Perhaps he should have thought this through before doing his nosy?

"Why where you there?" Robert was sitting back in his chair happy that the questions were off of him and Bryan. The thought of Enrique or anyone other than him and Bryan - in fact the thought of Bryan knowing that he had willingly done so was embarrassing enough. He would never live this down. "You wouldn't go to such an event alone such a place is social event."

"I didn't say I was alone." Johnny clenched his jaw as suddenly he was surrounded by Oliver and Enrique. The blonde leaning a little too close to not be considered annoying and Oliver was leaning over the back of him chuckling and agreeing with everything that Enrique was asking. Why did he have to be apart of this team?

"Oh? Has Johnny been keeping someone from us too?" Oliver giggled as Enrique continued to question the furious Scottish blader, annoyed that such a topic had turned on its head. All he was curious about was why was Robert up so high when he was terrified of heights? It had been obvious after the escapade at an expensive hotel and Robert being locked outside on the balcony of the top floor. Saying he panicked was an understatement.

"We're interrogating Robert at the minute, remember." Johnny narrowed his eyes wondering why he had to come here today, why couldn't he have chosen tomorrow, when Enrique and Oliver wouldn't have been floating around, and in his private space no less. There was a pause in conversation which was suddenly filled with a distinctive ringing tune. "Huh? Who's phoning you?"

"Why do you sound so surprised someone is phoning me?" Robert was almost insulted, why was it odd for him to have a phone call in the middle of the day. He wasn't going to answer it seeing as Robert knew exactly who it was. Bryan had been calling him in the middle of the night just to mock him for answering. There was no way he was going to admit that they had each other's phone numbers.

"Well usually it's only us and your parents that call..." Oliver trailed off wondering who else could be one of the small proportion of people on Robert's phone list, "unless...Bryan's calling you." The three team mates grinned and Robert regrettably rolled his eyes and took out the phone. Hopefully the idiot wasn't drunk and wouldn't flirt down the phone - that would be just too much.

* * *

It was ringing, at least it was _on_ he should be happy. Bryan was hoping that Tala would leave him alone for the moment but apparently he knew that he was calling people and seemed to talk louder and with more sarcasm dripping from his words. "If you do come out - and drink this I'll pretend I love you for a while."

How could he be doing this? How dare he use such emotions against him - it wasn't as if Bryan had planned nor had any intention of feeling such an intense emotion for someone who treated him like crap. "Go away..." Bryan muttered as he stared down at the phone which was still ringing quietly.

When Robert answered the phone, Bryan didn't bother with any polite conversation starter - he needed to get out of here or at least wait until Spencer came to save him from Tala's enticing offers. "I have a favour to ask. You're just a few blocks away: come to my apartment." Robert frowned when he had heard Bryan's strained voice, what was wrong with him?

"May I ask-" However Robert stopped speaking when he heard the presumed redhead start to yell, what was going on? It wasn't as if Bryan had never phoned him but he certainly didn't appear to be the time to call in any time of need. He was irritatingly stubborn and proud, not like Robert could say much. 'Bryan open the god damned door!' He heard the redhead yell again.

"I can't. I'm with friends." It was obviously an argument between Bryan and Tala occurring and in all honesty the redhead was the type of person that Robert disliked most and no doubt Robert would start an argument, which would be rather pointless and tiring to do. However Bryan's patience was quickly fading as ever few seconds he would shake then his head throbbed again.

"I'm dying move your ass." Bryan snarled, his anger for Tala suddenly being transferred to anyone within ear-shot. "Listen, I'm in pain. So if you don't want me to end up in the same condition as dear _Arthur_ then move your ass." He knew it would hit a nerve, he knew he was over stepping any social boundary but in reality Bryan just didn't care.

"Go away, Bryan. Don't think you can emotionally blackmail to do as you please." Robert was very nearly hanging up, there was no way he could have a civil conversation with Bryan unless he was intoxicated which suddenly made Robert pity himself. How could he have been enjoying a drunks company more than the actual, sober person?

"I'm in pain! What do you expect me to damn well do! Beg?" The angry voice of Bryan's turned slightly desperate near the end, as if he had just been hit with something heavy was trying to stop himself from yelling. However Robert didn't want to handle Bryan's mess, he would stay here and would not go near Bryan's apartment.

"Bryan -" Suddenly the phone was yanked out of his hands, and Bryan heard a new voice - one of which he recognised. Enrique had watched with interest and unlike Oliver and Johnny how appeared to allow Robert his privacy when talking on the phone, he had listened in. The dear boy was asking for help and Robert wasn't going - oh - this would not do. Not if they were going to be a couple.

"He'll be there, don't worry," Enrique hung up and turned to face a most displeased Robert.

* * *

The front door went, a few heavy thuds on the wood and Tala rolled his eyes walking away to see who it could be. "Spencer? What do you want?" Tala frowned when he saw that Spencer of all people looked pissed, and not just pissed but at him. What had he done now? Still this at least showed that Bryan's determination was already wavering, it was obvious that the boy would not be able to go into rehab so easily.

The bulky blond hammered onto Bryan's door hoping that Tala would stop _whatever_ he was doing to the poor boy. "Bryan open up, I'm here." It wasn't as if Spencer got on fabulously with Bryan - it was a mere dislike for Tala which fueled Spencer's protectiveness. If Bryan stopped drinking then maybe Tala wouldn't be such an obnoxious ass.

It didn't open until a few minutes after Spencer had declared his presence. In other words Bryan was finding it all to difficult and painful to even stand. Tremors were occurring for longer and he could barely keep his limbs still, "'Bout time." Bryan muttered as he opened the door and leaned against the doorway for physical support.

"You look a mess." Spencer stated quickly while glancing inside the boy's room. Beer cans and bottles were scattered across the place. On the other hand Tala was still at the door, holding it open: confused at why Bryan would call Spencer of all people. Then again Spencer was one of the few people who could easily fend off his attacks, both physically and verbal.

"Yeah, _nice to meet you too._" Bryan shivered again. Spencer frowned, his team mate looked pale: perhaps a little too red around the eyes to classed as just eyes watering and a what appeared to be a lack of balance. He just wasn't capable of walking in a straight line. Spencer sighed, what was going on in his body? No doubt there was still some alcohol in his system with the amount he consumed daily.

Tala's frown deepened when he saw Bryan. Only an hour ago had he looked completely fine, maybe a little jittery but that was it. Now he looked as if he needed to go to hospital. The door was still open seeing as Spencer had no plan to stay - and he was certainly taking the detoxifying boy with him.

"Robert, you took your time." Bryan hissed as the aristocrat appeared at the door. Bryan had to let his own ego grow - he knew that Spencer and Robert would come near enough the same time. Seeing as Spencer didn't own a car or the like, he walked everywhere: still he was a couple of blocks away and Bryan couldn't see Spencer running for his sake. Robert on the other hand had a car and someone to even dive him: it wasn't a surprise he got here that damn quickly.

"Traffic was rather monotonous." Robert took this time to wander inside though decided to take his time in avoiding the glare he knew he was receiving from Tala. He could feel the hated glare on him, still from what Robert had believed was happening appeared to be wrong. Guilt was certainly an emotion he was feeling, Bryan really did look rather _bad_.

"You called him too?" Tala hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He glared at Bryan who had now slowly eased himself from his room and was holding onto the wall to keep him upright. He didn't quite trust his legs. Pain, Bryan always tried to avoid it and he knew that this was the reason why he didn't want to stop. He couldn't take such discomfort to go without something he _needed_.

"Robert: take Bryan outside." Spencer ordered as he watched Bryan slowly slide back down the wall, obviously in too much pain to even think about standing up without any encouragement. Robert didn't quite know how he felt about being ordered to do a task in which he would have gladly done. "I'll have a word with him."

"Oh stop it both of you we all know Bryan's going to fail and come crawling back to me." Tala rolled his eyes when he saw Robert frown and glance down at the trembling Bryan. "So take a drink." A bottle was then thrust into Bryan's face: Tala waving it from side to side as if trying to make Bryan pounce on it like a feline. Panic set in Robert as Bryan grabbed hold of the neck of the bottle, "Go on-" Tala encouraged. Then there was suddenly another hand on the bottle, neither Tala's nor Bryan's, yet the hand grabbed it off both and flung it away - the bottle smashing against the wall and the contents running down. Bryan blinked and glanced over at Robert who appeared enraged at the whole scene.

_'No wonder, he's probably pissed 'cause of his uncle's...' _Bryan thought and squinted his eyes at Tala who he couldn't see was coming back with any retaliation for such an action. _'...not me, mind you.'_ The rooms occupants' eyed each other carefully wondering what would happened next.

"Don't be such a disgusting whelp, Tala." The aristocrat spat. Spencer eyed Tala carefully knowing that if the redhead felt angry enough he would fine well attack the boy and that wasn't what Bryan needed. However the redhead just stood still almost frozen by the action, there was a thought that had been popping into his mind about Robert and Bryan, now all he could think about was how true it was. _'There is something going on between them.'_

"Come on, let's go," Bryan grunted as another tremor wracked through his body, he couldn't believe people wanted to feel like this willingly. He wanted a drink, now. The cravings were slowly taking over his brain: to the point where he was in fact angry at Robert for throwing the bottle away.

Robert hauled Bryan to his feet the instinctive message was to put as much distance between Tala and Bryan as possible. There was no way that Bryan would be able to over come his addiction if that damn redhead kept teasing him. Spencer watched the scene with unconcerned eyes and as soon as the two young men managed to leave, he slammed the door.

"We need to talk." Spencer turned to glare at his captain. There were a few oddities of such which had just occurred for example, why the hell did Robert Jurgen know what apartment Bryan lived in? Still Tala didn't seem phased by the bottle Robert had thrown. He had however started smirking to himself...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, the reason why there were a lot of breaks was because some of the events were happening at the same time. If that makes any sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you have time: if not... Later, until next time I review.


	8. Weakness

Author's Note: I quickly jotted down every event which I wanted to happen (and their order) apparently there is still over 38 events to occur...This is going to be one long fiction. Just a heads up: oh and thanks to anyone who continues to read/add to favourites. So at least another good 17 chapters to go - with about 4,000 words each...

Chapter Eight

* * *

"What was that all about, Tala?" Spencer narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy, he knew that the redhead had his occasional power-trips where he would be unfair and unjust to everyone in the team. No wonder Ian had decided to stay in a different area as the redhead, especially since it had appeared Ian had guts to stand up to Tala and tell him where to go which only resulted in more arguments.

"What was what?" He was still smirking, his eyes wide and alert shining almost devilishly. What was he planning to do now? Spencer had never enjoyed the redhead's presence but there had to be someone how would knock him off his high pedestal seeing as Bryan was being torn by the situation. It wasn't right to cause a team-mate such a large amount of angst.

"You were being a bastard on purpose." Spencer watched as the redhead raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised by the comment. Tala had believed that maybe Bryan did have enough willpower to stop drinking which meant that his deluded love and all other feelings for him would fade soon.

"I wanted to know if he was serious." He sat down picking up one of the small bottles of beer he had enticed Bryan with. Luckily for him, and unknowingly to everyone else - Tala had filled them all up with tap water. Opening the bottle for him had only made it look like a good-will gesture. If Bryan had accepted the drink and drank it - he would be thrown out of this apartment quicker than he could burp. Tala would not put up with some _alcoholic_ in his home. It was a _disgusting_ habit he didn't need to be reminded of his own past.

"Are you alright with Bryan, _hating_ you?" Not as if any of the Demolition Boys liked being hated but in Tala's case, he would probably get defensive if someone hated him without a just reason - but he personally was allowed to hate anyone he couldn't read like a book. The damn hypocrite.

"Better than him loving me eternally and being heartbroken that I'm in a relationship which, wouldn't involve him." His voice was mocking to the point of being disgusted by what he was saying or rather what might happen if those feelings continued on. He didn't need Bryan and he just wished that Bryan reverted back to his old detached self.

"I guess this is where the saying: _'need to be cruel to be kind'_ comes from." Tala rolled his eyes, Spencer appeared to have an old saying for every little event. It was annoying. "You pissed that rich boy off something though." The smirk on Tala's face grew slightly, it hadn't been his intention to have Spencer or Robert involved but it was an interesting turn out.

"I'm wondering what is going on between them." Sighing and thinking about the rich boy which Bryan had once ranted for, for around half-an-hour which was a little too long when he supposedly hated him and knew nothing of him. The whole situation with those two was beginning to get a little too intimate. Tala didn't like the new found friendship.

"No doubt the same with you and that annoying blond." Spencer smirked as the redhead bristled and his tone went serious for a moment. Tala believed that no one really knew what was going on in his life, he liked knowing he was mysterious to others but then again Spencer appeared to know everything about everyone.

"If you say anything about him I'll kill you." Snorting in amusement Spencer left, hoping that Robert and Bryan weren't too far ahead he wanted to ask them both, why they were hanging around each other for example. Still, he could scold Tala later: Bryan needed to get to the hospital... and Spencer didn't trust Robert to help Bryan.

However, Bryan had demanded to wait for the older blond which Robert had done without much comment though was a little concerned when Bryan continued to shake. The eldest Demolition Boy was a little surprised when he saw Bryan sitting on the step and with Robert standing close by.

The thought of Tala and Bryan _together_ and the sheer confidence which oozed from Tala's aura had placed an uncomfortable feeling in the back of Robert's mind. Why had he been so sure of himself? So what else could he do but order Spencer, this time, to take Bryan to a hospital to make sure he wasn't going to die - and go back to question Tala about his behaviour.

Bryan was slightly worried but decided that he would much prefer to stay on the cold step and wait than go to the hospital where he would really have no chance of obtaining a drink. _'I shouldn't be so weak when it comes to alcohol...It's almost sad...' _Bryan had another painful tremor as his head began to feel as if it had been burst opened.

* * *

"What do you want, snob?" Robert rolled his eyes at the remark it wasn't new nor was it amusing. Robert glanced at the wall in which he had thrown the bottle at, the pieces were still on the floor - oddly enough the wall hadn't stained.

"Why are you doing such things to Bryan?" He was glaring at him, and so Tala stood up not enjoying having the aristocrat taller than him in the given situation. There was an element of confusion in the air. Robert wasn't sure why he had came back to ask such things to Tala and Tala was more than confused on why he was here at all.

"Why do you care?" Robert pondered on why he was being asked a question when he had clearly asked one of his own. The other young man must have been avoiding the question, why else would he deflect the question with another? Oddly enough Tala didn't seem that _bothered_ about anything.

"It's cruel." It was an odd statement: never had Tala ever said that he was kind or caring - to anyone in or out of his team. Still Robert didn't know how he could handle such rage which he felt within him. Everything about the redhead made it under his skin enough for him to lose his own composure. "You're merely a coward." Robert frowned and held his hands over his chest.

Even when Tala had been insulted he was just standing there: smirking. "All you do is use Bryan as some safety net to aid you whenever things with Max go a little worse than planned." Ah, Robert finally got a reaction from the redhead when he mentioned the blond from the BladeBreakers.

"What I do with Max is none of your business." Tala didn't care who knew about his new _affliction_ but he would not allow some stuck-up brat to come into his apartment and pretend he had figured him all out. That was just rubbish seeing as only Bryan had been close enough to learn anything of true value from him.

"Then perhaps you should let Bryan be free of you." Robert suggested harshly, he could not understand where Tala was coming from in this situation. If he was interested only in Max then surely he shouldn't be making such chaos for Bryan - why did Tala still want Bryan to feel for him? Or was he just as confused as Robert was?

"So you can have him?" Tala glared in the other boy's direction not appreciating the thought that maybe Bryan had muttered a few things about Robert to him. After all Bryan was the type to repeat every little detail if Tala so much as requested it. It wasn't surprising that he did so - usually drunk and unable to shut up.

"I do not enjoy seeing anyone being toyed with: it's dishonourable." Robert was in no mood now. Tala appeared to be content with what he was doing to Bryan. Some would have no idea - but if informed, then they would apologise and make amends, but Tala? No, the captain was certainly cold-hearted, the most cold-hearted that Robert had met.

Suddenly, the redhead came a little too close. Perhaps an intimidation tactic? "Bryan is not a nice person, Robert." Tala was speaking to him like he was a child being explained a simple task. "He's just as sadistic as I am." Tala could see the very doubt in Robert's eyes, he didn't believe that Bryan actually enjoyed causing harm to others...that he did it on purpose. "The fact is he's better at hiding it." Sighing, Tala rubbed the back of his neck, how could he put this into terms which the fool would understand? "No doubt you've never been to bed with the brute?"

"Of course not." The swift response was a little too quick for Tala to really know the truth: was Robert embarrassed about such questions? Then again he was a snob, and most if not all people with such a high opinion of themselves probably wouldn't talk about an absent sex-life. Tala couldn't imagine who would go near Robert if they had a choice.

"I'll let you in on a little secret..." Tala whispered as if he were gossiping about a person who was nearby. "If Bryan's not drunk when he's doing anything _physical _then you're in for pain. Drink at least makes it bearable." The cocky smirk was back and how Robert wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to make such a face again.

_'Calm down, none of this idle chit-chat will get either of us anywhere...'_ Robert scolded himself. He had to be logical here and not allow Tala the pleasure of riling him up. "If it were so unpleasant why keep using Bryan?" There, he had finally asked the question that was at the back of his mind. At least it was a step forward in the right direction.

"If Bryan becomes completely comatose - I can have my own fun without needing to worry about him." Robert didn't know why but he didn't want to hear such things._ 'Selfish...Arrogant...Cruel...What does Bryan see in him? Why does he continue to follow the person who uses him so faithfully? It doesn't make any sense!'_ Robert was glaring again.

"Narcissist." He called back, although he knew that the petty name-calling only made it clear that he was uncomfortable at this precise moment. Did Bryan really drink so much so that he wasn't aware of anything going on around him? Was he truly that bad? The thought of him turning into a mere _shell_ who consumed drink merely because they were used to such a past-time made Robert's hands clench. _'It's all Tala's fault.'_

"Call me what you want _snob_." A snort of annoyance and Tala rolled his eyes, "even if Bryan did fall into bed with you, you'd probably be unable to handle it." The small smirk grew bigger, "still, Bryan needs me and only me: he's weak anyway. He wouldn't be anything without me helping him for so long." Robert didn't quite know what had gone on between Bryan and Tala through previous years but he was sure it wasn't that much.

"I do not wish to test your theory, I simply want you to leave Bryan alone." There, he had sounded calm and collected again: there was no point in making this so personal after all. It was a simple request, why Robert felt so angry was merely emotions becoming a little over-exaggerated. He could leave now, the _request_ was over and done with.

"Is this so he can stop drinking?" Robert wasn't sure why Tala was now sounding full of himself. It was as if he had suddenly won - the winner of such a situation? It was merely a discussion, seeing as personal comments had mostly been refrained from being used. The thoughts of Bryan following Tala to the end of the world was worrying but perhaps now Tala would disappear quick enough for the boy to overcome such peculiar feelings.

"Yes." He had already turned around and was about to leave, until Tala spoke. The words which Robert heard made his heart suddenly beat faster, fury being the main emotion that was felt. Confusion was in there too - how? In fact Robert knew there was only one way for the redheaded boy to know such information. Bryan.

"Oh, so he doesn't end up like Uncle Arthur?" The smugness was back in Tala's voice, "Just to let you know...Bryan doesn't keep secrets from someone he _loves_." The captain was merely confirming what he knew Robert was feeling. No doubt he had been trying to find a way around blaming Bryan. "Face it, you and him are a lost cause." Tala walked closely behind Robert, waiting for him to leave the apartment.

"He will be a lost cause if he stays with you." Robert hadn't turned around yet. Tala had hoped that maybe he was crying or trying to shield the hurt on his face. But Robert had stayed still seeing as he was about to assault Tala. He shouldn't have mentioned it - Bryan shouldn't have... Why had he?

"He'll be back. Everyone comes crawling back eventually." Tala smirked, "Close the door when you leave, snob." For once Robert couldn't think of anything to say and closed the door behind him. The anger still rushing through him; it did not wear off when he noticed that Bryan and Spencer were still at the steps.

Bryan was sure he saw a look of disgust flash over the aristocrat's face. Still Robert demanded that Spencer take Bryan to the hospital and that he would be leaving. Bryan also noticed that he didn't even direct a word at him. What was Robert playing at, ignoring him? Why had he gone back to talk to Tala - he hadn't heard any yelling...

It was quiet in the apartment now and Tala sighed before lying down on the couch. What he was doing was the right thing to do, surely? In his situation there wasn't much to do but to let Bryan hate him and cause him to realise that there wasn't anything worth hanging around for. So why was he still doubting his actions?

The idiot had to become an addict to alcohol... The thought of Bryan doing so made Tala's gut twist. Was he going to end up like his father? A drunken idiot with nothing better to do than shout and violently strike everything that moved? Tala could barely handle one drunk, but a drunk Bryan had certainly been easier to command. For once, Tala regretted feeding Bryan so many alcoholic drinks: the feeling disappeared quickly as he knew it was Bryan's _choice_ whether or not to do such a thing. Love didn't stick a bottle down his throat, he did. The idiot.

Tala hated Bryan, to the extend that he could never actually _leave _the insufferable slob. He'd always been there, even at such a young age, he never left his side. Was this why he couldn't just disappear one day and hope that Bryan hated him because of it? Tala couldn't leave Bryan: that was the problem.

_'Am I really so weak?'_ Only a few months ago had he thought that he had grown more independent than the rest of the team and yet here he was still inside while Bryan's friends carried him off... friends which he had went out, found and continued on. Speaking of which Robert was another issue. Why was it that Robert cared for Bryan? They'd both had such a terrible first meeting, how could they form a friendship or even a relationship? How could he make people think something so different about him – where did he gain that ability?

_'That friendship is over now.'_ There was no regret, which Tala had believed he would feel afterwards, there was no apology rising in his mind. He hated Robert for the fact that Bryan could very well get over drink without _his_ help. If Robert trusted him then maybe Bryan would trust him back? It wasn't possible, the image of the Demolition Boys would be soiled. Why did it infuriate him so much to let another help Bryan? Perhaps it was because Tala had always been able to see how insecure and pitiful Bryan really was, still to willingly let another see that side? Why? What was the point?

Yet if that were his true views on the matter why on earth was he drawn to Max? The hyper blond which didn't quite know how to have a bad opinion on anyone? He had been the reason that Tala could speak to Hiwatari... and to get Bryan a place. Robert didn't do anything - he did not need any thanks. Thinking back to a particular event: Tala had found Max crying once and even after seeing Bryan sobbing for a reason Tala couldn't quite remember (seeing as he never did pay attention to the Russian) the very thought of Max being sad made his blood boil. Why were his reactions so different?

"What I'm doing isn't so bad, right, Wolborg?" Tala muttered to his bitbeast. Surely he was doing what he should - he couldn't offer support without it coming off to Bryan as some romantic bullshit. Perhaps he could very well try to shove both Bryan and Robert together and hope for the best. Then again Tala wasn't sure he wanted to let Bryan disappear from his side just yet...

What if Max ended up not enjoying his time with him - Tala couldn't go without a form of comfort of his own and it was strange enough to think that... _Bryan was that comfort. _

* * *

The day was dull, the evening was cold and currently Robert was reading the same line of the opening paragraph of his favourite book, obviously distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Bryan - he actually felt betrayed, which was slightly bizarre seeing as Bryan wasn't even that close to him. The feeling of having been stabbed in the back was not a familiar one and the ghastly image of Tala smirking at him make him want to throw the novel down and yell obscurities to the phantom face.

"Hey!" That voice? "Rich-Kid!" _'Bryan?_' Robert frowned when Bryan stormed into the room, drunk yet again. "You're in!" After the hospital appointment Bryan had been told to go to the clinic which would help him over his addiction. Sadly enough they had said the wrong few phrases to Bryan. For example: 'It's dangerous to come straight off alcohol - you should be medically supervised for such a thing. You could die by detox try to be more careful.' Of course Bryan took this to heart and decided _not_ to come off the drug and decided to go douse himself in alcohol again.

Bryan was sure that Robert would have stood up and maybe made sure he wasn't going to fall - or at least remark at how quickly he had managed to become drunk. The purple-haired German turned to the small phone and buzzed, "Security." His attention went back to the book not once having looked up at Bryan.

Merely seconds passed and two rather bulky looking men appeared, grabbing Bryan anything but harshly by the arm. "Hey! Get off. Before I rip your heads off." The yelling young man did not scare the guards whatsoever - it was in fact expected as Robert had explained that he did not wish to see '_that boy_' again. His parents had been pleased.

"You're not wanted here." Bryan frowned when he looked at Robert who once again was still re-reading the same sentence over again, his mind was gone. He just couldn't function at this moment in time. Why had such a small betrayal annoyed him so? It wasn't even as if he had told Bryan to keep it a secret. _'Stop giving him excuses!'_

Annoyed? That was by far the greatest understatement of this evening, what the hell had he done wrong? He'd tried to phone him a few times to tease Robert but the phone had been off. "Why? And here I thought we were getting on-" His words were cut off as Robert stood up and motioned to the guards to let him go.

"Could you stand outside for a moment?" The two men glanced at one another then nodded in acknowledgement of the command. It wasn't as if he was going to forgive Bryan for such an act but he wanted to know why he had done it. Why he had told Tala such a thing, it wasn't as if Tala had asked about him...?

"What? You though that we were friends? And you think you have the right to blurt anything I tell you to _Tala_?" What did Tala have to do with anything? Panic was beginning to set into Bryan, what had those two really talk about numerous hours ago? He had asked Tala but all he had done was smirk and tell him that it wasn't anything interesting or important.

"What are you talking about?" Robert placed the book in his hand down on the small coffee table. Why was Bryan pretending he didn't know what was happening? He did, Robert was sure, that he remembered. It would have been just like the first time that he had stayed here... Just another mind game no doubt.

"You told Tala." Robert didn't want to play any games tonight he wanted the truth, "about my Uncle. What right do you have to say such things?" Stating all the facts right away, at least preventing Bryan from denying them further and making Robert even angrier this would be the quickest way. Tonight, Robert was probably going to have very little sleep.

"I-" Again the confused look that the drunken Bryan was giving him was _annoying_. Robert didn't want to judge on such petty circumstances, yet here he was... Taking every little fault and blaming Bryan once again for what he had done. Why? Why would someone betray another so easily and calmly?

"Wasn't it obvious that I told you in confidence?" Bryan started walking towards the aristocrat, not sure what else he could do. He truly couldn't remember Tala asking him to drink nor could he remember repeating what Robert had said. He knew that he wouldn't have done such a thing while sober - after all he had thought to himself... How _could_ he tell anyone?

"I was drunk." That excuse made Robert almost flinch physically but he managed to calm himself down by taking a rather deep breath. Bryan was now standing once again very close. Robert didn't want to see Bryan again - he wanted to strike him, more than what he wanted to strike Tala earlier.

"Just like you are now?" Robert snarled, he was tired, he was bored and most of all he was angry beyond words. He was sure this was how Johnny felt when he said he was _pissed_ at someone. Although Robert would usually refrain from swearing and at least try to stop the Scottish blader from doing so - the term fit perfectly into this situation.

A cool hand went to touch his face but he jerked his head away from it as if he wanted to be touched by the moron at the moment. "So?" Bryan muttered, he couldn't say anything in his defence he had no idea why he had done that to Robert. He had wondered when exactly he had told Tala bout Robert's uncle. Yesterday? That very night when he found out?

"It's just an excuse for you isn't it? To act as vulgar as you wish without bearing responsibility?" He was trying to calm himself down to think logically, to only state what had occurred and what was going to happen now as a consequence and yet all Robert wanted to do was yell at the idiot. _'I would...but my parents would deem it too rude - they are eating after all.'_

"The reason why I have such distaste for alcohol and how my uncle died was none of Tala's business..." Robert trailed off as once again Bryan tried to force his head up to look at him in the eye. "Why did you tell him?" Robert muttered angrily, hating how furious one little fact had caused him. "I don't trust you anymore, Bryan. I hope you realise that."

It was then that Bryan did _force_ Robert's chin upwards, "You never trusted me in the first place." It was out of the ordinary for Bryan to feel dread, he wanted so badly to deny it - but it was obvious that it would place him into a deeper amount of trouble with Robert as far as he was concerned.

"I had no reason to distrust you." Robert felt pity for the boy, he probably couldn't understand that he had been caught seeing as the alcohol had clouded his judgement yet again. He edged a few inches closer to Robert who still didn't move a muscle. The sweet smell of the wine which Bryan had consumed was apparent in the air.

"What else did Tala tell you?" Different emotions were swirling around as if his brain didn't quite know which one he should be feeling and Bryan felt at a loss. What had gone on Robert's head while he was gone? Had Robert thought he was being used as a joke between him and Tala? The thought made Bryan shiver, that would probably the first assumption.

"That you're weak willed, that you wouldn't be anything without him." Robert wanted to run now. Or call the guards who were merely standing outside the room. Yet the fact was Bryan appeared to cause such an odd reaction when he came so close - his mind stopped yelling obscurities, his body didn't bother to move. His voice didn't quite work.

"And you believed that?" Unlike a sober Bryan, Robert enjoyed physical contact which is why when Bryan started pulling him closer, with one arm around him and the other touching his face. Robert forgot what he angry about for a moment. _'I'm being weak again, just like how I am with my parents.'_ The thought of being in complete submission to everyone made Robert frown to himself. He couldn't keep being a push-over. However the calming effect of Bryan's touches didn't last long as he quickly breathed out an answer to Bryan's question.

"I'm beginning to...think you're just as pathetic as Tala." He pushed him away, "Now leave." Robert didn't dare look at Bryan as he could feel his gaze - he called he guards back inside and hoped that he wouldn't need to face those hurt eyes again.

* * *

Author's Note: Well Tala is a complete stirrer isn't he? Not to worry, things will work out... eventually. Hopefully. Anyway if you have time please review and I will reply, if not then later and I shall see you at the next update.


	9. Determined

Author's Note: So, yes, it's _two_ chapters to read because... well I didn't do the chapters in sequential order. I had an urge to do Chapter 10 first. But here are both chapters. Thanks to anyone who bothers to review this one seeing as there is still a chapter to read after words.

Chapter Nine

* * *

Robert was furious, not because of the event which occurred the previous day but his parents were being most unreasonable. Again they had begun to tell him when he could leave the manor and now they wanted him to request to leave with Enrique. He wasn't even _gay_ for crying out loud. Then again, what had happened between him and Bryan did put a bitter edge to each word which Robert spoke. The constant ringing of his phone - even though he could switch it off, his parents would no doubt take the wrong impression from the action - was beginning to give him a headache. "Hello?" Robert's jaw was tightened when he knew it was Bryan: calling while Enrique and Oliver were in the car.

"Don't hang-" Bryan spoke too quickly, sounding almost angry and so Robert rolled his eyes and pressed a mere red button and the call was ended. If he was asked, the phone battery had run out. Switching the phone off however drew too much attention from both Enrique and Oliver and they questioned him on it.

"Who was that?" Enrique glanced at Oliver, if it had been his parents then he wouldn't have let it ring for so long. Or rather ignored it until the person rang for the tenth time. "Oh: was it Bryan, again?" There was a small twitch in Robert's left eye - Enrique had hit the bull's-eye with that one pity that he took the wrong message from such irritation. "Asking you to come round for-"

"Shut up, Enrique." Both Enrique and Oliver glanced at one and other... That wasn't usually how Robert would tell them to do such a thing. He never sounded quite so angry when requesting such a thing - this however had sounded like a demand. Robert's hand quickly ran through his hair again. His life felt as if it were slowly being taken over by his parents. They had never made him _tell_ them when he came in at night nor would they ring round everywhere to make sure he was there. Talk about untrusting: yet why should they? Robert hadn't done anything in years which would make them so snide.

"My, my where have your manners gone, dear Robert?" Oliver giggled at Enrique's comment, maybe he was just feeling poorly, usually when he was ill Robert would turn almost silent. He would snap, although the next day he would apologise for hours about such rude behaviour. Yet here he was still scowling...

"Enough, Enrique. Stay out of it you nosy cretin." That was the warning word: a word that would only appear on very rare occasions. On an occasion which would only result in Robert raising his voice - of course Johnny hadn't believed that it would happen one time. Even if Robert didn't _yell_, Robert's voice when a little lower as if he was about to attack the person. Not as if it had ever happened, Robert would quickly excuse himself if he was that close to yelling.

"Eh -" Oliver tried to think of something to maybe calm him down. On the other hand Robert hadn't felt rage like this in many years, not since that whole Martin event. His whole body wanted to lash out at his parents, in anyway and everyway possible, he didn't care at this moment. Still he couldn't do such a thing, he was too scared of his parents taking their threat and excluding him from the family. Robert wouldn't be able to bare the embarrassment. The constant checking and suspicion was beginning to take his toll on him.

"Oh, I've grown tired of your company." Without a second after Robert left the room. He needed to go to the gym, perhaps hit the new punching bag a few times. His life appeared to be anything but his own. Why were they trapping him in the manor? Why were they being so disagreeable? It was just - frustrating.

"What _the_ hell was that about?" Oliver was surprised and _worried_. This meant only one thing, his parents were annoying him - it was _always _his parents which caused such fury and sorrow in Robert. After all that was all he really had, family. Friends were not such a great idea in such a highly regarded family. Secrets could damage the reputation beyond repair. It wasn't amusing to have their parents 'remind' either of them that certain parents were constantly asking for gossip on their family. No secrets to be shared beyond the family house.

"I've not seen him this angry since he was told to go to Rome with my cousin." Enrique sighed: that had been annoying even to Enrique. If anyone met the beloved cousin they would know one thing. _Idiot._ She may have been beautiful and rather successful in finding bachelors, but other than that she really was just a pretty face. Robert couldn't stand silly people. (Enrique had believed that dear Emilia was just putting on for attention... Why else _would_ someone ask if there was _fat_ in water?)

"It wasn't as bad as this though... I mean he only uses the word _cretin_ when he's like...been majorly offended." Which brought the idea that Bryan had made Roberts' parents too possessive of their son. Whatever had happened over the past twenty-four hours was not going to have a beneficial effect for Robert.

"Perhaps he and Bryan had a lovers-spat?" Enrique wondered, not too interested in the family matters at hand. He was more curious about what had caused Robert to simply hang up up on the other boy. He'd answered last time Bryan had phoned. Not unless Bryan had cheated on him or something equally unforgiveable.

"We really should try to help him don't you think?" Oliver was the worry-wart of the group, no matter how small: it was Oliver's job - which he seemed to bestow upon himself - to make a fuss over everything possible. There was usually only one way to stop such a habit and that was to be in the presence of a very angry Johnny who would yell to the very sky and shut the other up.

"Well...Bryan apparently becomes very friendly if he's supplied drink." Enrique didn't know about the Demolition Boys problem, seeing as the information hadn't yet reached his ears by Robert. Then again Robert hadn't wanted to bring up the fact or else Oliver would worry in case Bryan hurt him in the same way as his uncle.

"Robert get's a little less proud when he's smashed..." Oliver muttered, he knew that was also true with himself. It would never cross his mind to flirt with anyone he didn't know but as soon as he had a quick drink he was all over everyone. Sadly enough he was the type to remember details and once a night such as that had happened. The details were never good.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive back at his manor and sit quietly, curled up with a book - again a mere distraction. "Master Jurgen - a letter." The butler had hobbled inside and Robert frowned, he wasn't expected any bank statements or letters from overseas. The contents of the letter were certainly a mystery to him.

"Who is the sender?" Robert glanced up at the old man, keeping his thumb over the word he had vaguely remembered reading. The only thing which the butler said was 'that boy' and Robert knew exactly who he was speaking about. His parents had apparently barred Bryan's name from being uttered. It was nonsense but no matter how many times Robert told them that it was _Bryan_, the term would not change from 'that boy'.

It was such a cold and meaningless term and yet for the moment Robert couldn't be bothered correcting the man again. He had enough to worry about other than a person who didn't bother to keep what he knew a secret. He wasn't worth the effort. "Burn it." Robert muttered and glanced back down at the book and the page.

He didn't turn the page for a long time: he would be dragged in his thoughts so deeply hat he would forget what he had been reading only to divulge into more ideas and concepts which would take him away from the book. Why did he keep thinking about Bryan's stance in all of this - there was nothing which his parents knew that would cause a reaction like this. Not such a harsh reaction applied so quickly. Had they heard a mere rumour and scared that it would become true?

"Will you just let me communicate with you?" Bryan hissed. For a moment Robert pondered on acknowledging his existence but deeming it a little too cruel he glanced from his book, and out of his thoughts to look at the taller man. "Yeash, you're acting like a scorned woman." Bryan muttered under his breath. Robert wondered how he managed to find his way inside, it wasn't as if one of his staff would answer the door and just let anyone waltz inside.

"Leave now or else I'll have to call security." It was like a replay of the previous night although it appeared that Bryan was actually sober... Or there abouts seeing as his usual glazed over eyes were alert and red. No doubt the shaking would start in a few hours, a few other questions were conjured by Robert. Why had he come while in detox? Was he trying to prove a point?

"Is this all because I let one stupid-" Before Bryan finished, Robert cut him off with a comment such as 'digging yourself deeper,' which made Bryan stop for a moment to rethink his words. What Bryan had came to do was not apologise but at least come to a form of understanding. He couldn't exactly be thought of capable of keeping a secret when he could barely stay away from alcohol.

"Okay, _not stupid_ little thing..." He shook his head trying to dull the ache, "I obviously didn't mean to say anything to Tala. I wouldn't-" Yet again Robert cut him off, not enjoying Bryan's presence. What if his parents appeared? What if it really was Bryan that had caused such a lock-down in all of his activities and past-times.

"But you did." The Demolition Boy was becoming agitated with the constant interruptions, would was he meant to prove a point while the person he was trying to convince wasn't even bothering to let him finish. Robert was being unfair for the sake of it: and yet Bryan couldn't raise his voice, it would be a pointless act. "Look - I can't even _remember_ talking to Tala about you - ever."

"Then it looks like you have a major problem doesn't it." Bryan watched as the aristocrat flicked a page, he was obviously faking now. He was stalling or trying to act like he was busy. He'd done that the night before as well. So Bryan snatched the book from his hands, there was no way he was going to let something take Robert's attention away from this conversation.

"Will you stop acting so damn high and mighty?" Robert blinked surprised that anyone would dare do something quite so rude. "I'm sure you've said something you regretted." Bryan growled and let the book fall onto a small end table next to the two-seater which Robert sat on. Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair not enjoying the memory of what he really did regret.

"I never have repeated information which was to be kept quiet." Bryan glared at him. There was no way that someone could go through life without muttering a word of another person which they wouldn't regret - there was no way that could happen, not with how Bryan had seen people act before. However, Robert hadn't agreed to never regretting what he said: he had done that too many times to count. He had however, kept his secrets after all his family had many of them and his friends never uttered any to him.

"I really can't stand you. You're not even bothering to look at me." It had appeared to be true as Robert had sat back in his chair and was staring out of the window while Bryan was on his feet ranting and raving. This whole situation appeared so minimal and feeble compared to what he was being expected to do.

"What would change if I did?" Bryan's rage sank slightly, it was a good question. However seeing as eye-contact was never used for anything apart from when they were disciplined. But Robert wouldn't know that... What was he expecting to happen? Bryan growled to himself, this Rich-Kid was _annoying_. "I don't want you to apologise, Bryan." Now there was something, Bryan never thought he would hear. "I want you to disappear until you can take responsibility."

"I am taking responsibility." Why else would he be here, without any drink - to speak to him if he wasn't taking responsibility? How else could he take responsibility other than trying to say sorry or trying to make Robert understand where he was coming from? What was the point in coming here if all Robert did was want him to take responsibility - what did that even mean?

"Rubbish, your excuse has always been that you're drunk and you have no idea what you've done. That's not responsibility." Robert had stood up now, obviously going to pick up the book which Bryan had discarded so carelessly. "Now, get out." The sudden glare which Robert shot him made Bryan's blood begin to sizzle.

"Fuck you, _damn snob_ - I hope you have a wonderful time being bossed about by your parents - try not to jump off a bridge if you've got enough guts to look down." There were a few quick but painful slashes of Bryan's tongue within that sentence. How dare he use his parents to insult him, how dare he use his fear of heights.

"Then maybe you should get some guts and go into rehab, you drunken fool." Robert glared as a tight grip was formed on his wrist by Bryan's hand. What did he want now? They had insulted one another, surely this could be the end of such a trivial matter? All Robert wanted to do was try and wean himself from the drink and that would be his responsibility over and done with.

"I could go into rehab anytime I wanted - unlike you I don't have a mummy and daddy to run to make sure I have permission." Robert flinched. No one could have told Bryan that he _did_ have to gain his parents permission before most events or social events occurred but...was it that obvious? Was it that strikingly obvious to even someone who was drunk - to notice so clearly what was going on?

"Well _good_ for you seeing as I would hate to be without parents." Bryan tightened his grip when he saw Robert's eyes widened at what he had retaliated with. Although Robert had been angry he also knew that he had probably over stepped the boundary for merely an argument which could be easily patched up.

"You're a right bitter bastard aren't you?" Bryan was still glaring with the same intensity at him: what was with that face? Cold and blank as if what he had said didn't affect him in the slightest. He couldn't be this cold. Robert suddenly felt guilt come over him, he would need to apologise, saying such a thing was not honourable.

"You mentioned my parents first. But I am sorry for causing you offense, now please go before one of us takes a step too far." Unknowing, Bryan didn't really care about his parents. The words _mother _and_ father_ were just that - words. He could no longer remember the woman that had raised him for a very short time, nor could he remember what his apparently honest father had looked like. Frankly Bryan didn't care, at least not knowing meant he could imagine they were good people.

"A step too far? You think mentioning my dead parents isn't a step too far?" Still, using such a thing against Robert would at least cause him to rethink his own agends. He might even be able to make everything between them a little easier seeing as he could easily play the guilt card now. Perfect idea.

To see such sadness on Robert's face, Bryan couldn't have really imagined it until he had seen it a few seconds later. "And you think mentioning my dead uncle and his pitiful death to someone I cannot stand isn't?" Bryan wasn't sure but he felt a sudden stab of _feeling_, he wasn't too sure in which emotion had caused it, but it almost made him let go of the purple-haired boys wrist. "I believe both of us have stepped out of line." He knew, or at least Bryan would like to have known about Robert's uncle in a little more detail but still - had they really been that close?

"You go on about me taking responsibility...yet _you_ were drunk when you told me about it. Why is it that you get to use it as an excuse?" Bryan thanked all of the divine beings that his brain had began to work logically again. When he was even just tipsy he had bad arguments for any side. Yet now that his body was in _pain_ his mind was being forced to think a little clearer: even if half of him was egging him on to clear out Robert's wine cupboard.

"I never used such a term to excuse myself. I accepted that I told you and hoped that you would keep quiet about it." Bryan tilted his head when he heard such an excuse. He was excusing himself right now with it: he had hoped? Hoping implied he didn't know, and not knowing for certain showed there was room for doubt... The idiot didn't even trust him. He was right.

"And I didn't - that's your fault for telling me." Bryan hissed, couldn't Robert see he was being a hypocrite? He had done a stupid action and Bryan telling Tala such information was his consequence. How could he think Bryan actually told him willingly? When he was usually plastered and with such feelings towards the redhead? How could he not tell...?

"So you're saying that I should automatically assume that you will get drunk and be unable to keep anything I tell you a secret?" Robert frowned, he disliked what Bryan was making himself out to be. How could he class himself as some lowlife - it wasn't a title anyone wished for so why didn't he fight for some honour and pride?

The grip slackened on Robert's wrist but the hand never let go, "You don't trust me then?" Bryan glanced down at the floor for a second feeling annoyed at how someone could not assume such a thing yet still not trust him. It was almost as if Robert did want to trust him...which was an odd concept in itself. Why would he?

"Not when you're _like this_. I prefer when you are not intoxicated." Like now, he wouldn't do anything stupid or say uncomfortable things which would make Robert regret continuing the conversation. It was a strange thought: if Bryan had done so many insulting actions, why was it that Bryan didn't appear to be affected by them? He just went on as if it hadn't been his fault.

"Funnily enough I prefer you when you're legless," Bryan smirked and narrowed his eyes, almost as if he were saying a sarcastic and insulting comment. Robert tried to free his hand but ended up once again with _both_ his hands being restrained by a very annoyed looking Bryan, what could Robert do now?

"So I can humiliate myself for your enjoyment?" Robert hissed back, he hated this feeling which was raising up in his stomach. Intuition it was apparently called and whatever was coming up soon, would not end well. Was Bryan going to cause him further humiliation or was he actually going to cause him physical pain?

"You're less of a coward," Now that Robert thought on it, Bryan was a little close. "If you were drunk you would at least say you enjoyed - _this_." Without further warning, Bryan crushed their lips together. Robert should have seen this coming...

* * *

Author's note: Poor Robert, always being too slow on the uptake. Anyway, on wards to the next chapter (or not if you're being extra kind enough to review).

Oh and just a note: a friend of mine actually debated to me and another that there "had" to be fat in water. She realised her mistake and I kind of thought at that point she was putting it on. You know for a joke. I can safety say she still gets hassle for it today even though it happened years ago. (And she should, she was old enough to know better XD).


	10. Pitiful Thoughts

Author's Note: Just so everyone knows: alcohol is a depressant and seeing as Bryan is becoming more and more dependent on the substance it is affecting him mentally. This chapter does have some major angst - there's only two major angst/misery-induced chapters. Out of 20 odd in total... That's not too bad considering the content.

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Bryan," Tala's voice was heard and Bryan oddly enough couldn't be bothered with such a nuisance at the current time. He was trying to think, in peace, about some serious issues which had been popping up in his head. Yet the redhead paid the glare he received no mind and straddled the slouching boy. Bryan narrowed his eyes as Tala leisurely kissed him before pulling away frowning. Why was Bryan being so unresponsive, glancing down he noticed a small mark on the boys lip. Without asking, or rather needing to, Tala opened the boy's mouth. "Is that a bite mark?" Someone had bitten him rather hard on his tongue.

"Hm." Bryan nodded, sometimes he wished he had a place which was his own. Somewhere that not even Tala knew about so he could be alone for a while with his thoughts. "Aren't you being unfair to the blond?" Bryan didn't care much for Max nor anyone else on the BladeBreakers, still he didn't enjoy knowing that he was the one on the sidelines... With Max no doubt having a leash on the redhead.

"He's not going to know-" The redhead almost lovingly nuzzled his neck, Bryan sighed and Tala had wondered why he cared for him more than a friend. "-you wouldn't tell on me." Tala smirked and moved slightly in his sitting position, teasing Bryan yet again. Still today was a bad day for Bryan he felt numb. Not even his usual comfort of alcohol appeared to fill this void.

"I might." Bryan's reply was surprising indeed - since when did he jeopardise Tala's happiness? Tala felt suddenly disturbed by the action. Now that the redhead thought about it: Bryan had been slightly _off_ for most of the day. Grumbling about how he hated everything: it wasn't different from what he usually said. It was how he would looked when he said it. Those cold eyes were no longer glinting with sadistic thoughts, merely blank and thoughtless just like they were in the abbey.

"What's with that look?" Tala glared back, not knowing what was wrong with his comrade - had everything suddenly taken a negative toll on him? He'd get over it, he just _had _to: else Tala would need to find way out of such a friendship. It wasn't as if he was going to run because he would have to comfort him or that he wasn't going to admit that it was his fault...Tala knew very well that if he did just _go_ then Bryan would be forced to sort himself out.

_'I need to think...properly.' _Bryan looked up at the ceiling, why did his life seem to be so unfulfilled? What had happened to those thoughts that he would be happy if Tala was happy? Where had the misery began; the pain was now beginning to eat away at his very soul? The pain was not like Bryan had experienced before: he knew the burning sensation after a hard day working; he knew the needle-like pain if he was too cold...The stabbing pain of a hungry stomach; the mental angst of being weak and just not good enough to be a Perfect Solider. He didn't _understand_ this pain.

It was almost instantly after the thought that Bryan pushed the redhead to the space on the couch, "Bryan?" Tala was confused as he heard the boy sigh and wander off. Tala would have gladly, willingly, _lovingly_ ran after the boy if he had known what he was going to succumb to. Pity, Tala really didn't know everything like he thought.

* * *

Enrique sighed and turned to look at Oliver who wasn't looking very happy about the situation. Still, they had invited Robert into town to do a bit of browsing at some new cars suitable for their weddings. Yet the invitation had been declined, but Robert had requested that they both come to his house so they could talk. It was a little odd seeing as how he had reacted to both of them yesterday afternoon. The two team-mates wandered in and found Robert sitting in the dining room, apparently just finishing his lunch. "So, are you in a better mood?" Enrique smirked hoping that the question didn't really need to be answered.

"Yes, sorry about the other day. I was... irritated." Oliver didn't know why but for Robert to have to pause to think of a word only meant that he was hiding something interesting. Still, Robert appeared to be his usual self now, smiling away to himself as his friends sat down at the opposite side of the table from him.

"We could tell." Enrique laughed when Robert inclined his head, he always used it as a silent apology or some form of greeting. The latter was rather rare but it had been known to happen on the odd occasion. Still the dining room door opened again and another Majestic team-member stood there.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Robert frowned slightly, he knew that Johnny would probably be off doing tennis at this moment in time. Or rather he should be - that was what he had been telling all of them for the past few weeks. Perhaps he had managed to get out of training for a moment or two... But to come here? It was slightly worrying.

"I thought Robert would like to know that Bryan's disappeared." The name made Robert roll his eyes, he didn't need to be reminded of what happened yesterday. Being attacked yet again by a somewhat buzzed Bryan, only to retaliate to have Bryan spout some confusing things at him. He didn't understand him whatsoever. However, Johnny continued, "Apparently Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys have no idea where he is." The thought of Bryan missing wasn't as alarming as one would have thought.

He could take care of himself, so long as he wasn't completely sloshed. Then again he could very well be in that state and that was why no one could get a hold of him. Worry began to rise in Robert. What had the idiot done now, making everyone panicking? "And you report this why?" He didn't want anyone to know that he was slightly worried but he had no information which could help other than the fact which Bryan had stated the previous day. _'If I can't drown my feelings away then why can't I just act on impulse to ignore them?'_ It had been his excuse for drinking so much apparently, at the time Robert hadn't thought much of it.

"Apparently he came here before, did he say anything to you?" Why was Johnny so curious where Bryan was? Did they know one another? Unknowingly to Robert he frowned at Johnny suddenly believing that the Scottish blader wasn't telling him everything. On the other hand Johnny had been contacted by Kai; who of course was friends with Max... Who was - Johnny couldn't care about his connections, he just needed to find out whether or not Robert knew or not.

"Why would he?" Enrique and Oliver didn't bother interrupting the two: neither of them liked being cut-off. It was bad seeing as neither of them liked having someone speak to them without the other telling them to shut up. Or in Robert's case, 'to quieten down.' Whatever the reason, both Robert and Johnny had a very competitive friendship.

"Yes or no, Robert." Johnny growled, he hated the fact that Robert was just jumping around the question just to keep his pride up and his honour high. It was annoying that Robert would whine to them all that his family was controlling (which of course would only occur when Robert was either drunk or when something terrible had happened). Why couldn't he just fight back? Johnny had done it, sure he regretted a few fights but damn he was proud of himself for proving to his father that he had been right on a few occasions. There wasn't a day that went by without Johnny rubbing it in his face.

"No. I haven't a clue where he is." Robert sighed and the smile which had been on his face a few seconds ago was gone and didn't re-appear. Enrique and Oliver sighed in unison, this was going to be a hard time. How were they meant to get both Bryan and Robert blitzed if Bryan had disappeared. The plan of trying to get both of them together had taken a step backwards.

* * *

It was a lonely boy, sitting with a brown bag and a bottle. _'Someone come find me. Someone save me from this.' _The streets were crowd less and silent. There was nothing but Bryan, his bottle and the small river which Bryan would stare at trying to divert his attention from his own thoughts. Why, how - did he get here? Why hadn't he picked his phone up? He could at least phone Spencer to come get him or phone Robert to give him...amusement?

_'Take this away from me...' _He had tried to walk the feeling off; he had tried to drink the feeling away; he had tried to forget the painful feeling as his body rejected the amount of alcohol in his stomach. Nothing made it disappear... There were times when Bryan wanted to stop these feelings so badly that a few narcotics appeared in the past.

_'Make this pain disappear.' _Even if Tala - as Bryan had thought - died in some accident. It would be worse: Max would gain everyone's sympathy and support...he would be lost without his friend. Maybe, he could wish to be more like Tala? So emotionally strong, cold was the mere term society had labelled it. It suited him: he didn't need to think about anyone's feelings apart from his own. Tala had no worries, the world could bow to is feet if he wanted it badly enough...and Bryan would loyally help him.

_'When did things become so complicated?' _When, indeed. The deal had been made without hesitation; the first few times, Tala had moaned about something. Bryan could remember he had felt almost embarrassed about the whole thing yet now - he couldn't even remember what had caused him such discomfort. Not after all those drunken nights which followed onwards.

It was odd after Bryan the first time he had sex with Tala hammered and out of his mind, he seemed to demand that it would only happen when he was comatose. It wasn't exactly self-esteem building knowing that he was more desirable while slurring his words than actually being able to stand without and support. _'I need help...' _Perhaps the Demolition Boys were about to come running round the corner, glad to have found there missing team-mate. Bryan snorted before taking a gulp of the substance had began to take up his days more than not.

_'No - I'll be fine. I always am.' _His team were not caring by any means and yet he was still sitting on the cold stone waiting. For something, someone to appear and take care of him. What was he thinking? None of the Demolition Boys 'took care' of anyone - very rarely themselves; Bryan was just another example. Still the thought of another person doing what _he _wanted for once was intriguing... They could worry about him but he, he could relax for once in his life: not needing to prove himself to anyone.

_'I wonder what Tala thinks of me?' _He had cried over the redhead, _pathetic. _Looking down at the bottle in his hand Bryan sad and placed his head against the railing. _'He hates me because of this.' _What person wouldn't - if they had the same experience as Tala? Alcohol had ruined his life - if his father hadn't then he certainly wouldn't have become depressed and violent. His mother wouldn't have abandoned him and Tala wouldn't have been thrown out of his once happy home... It was because of alcohol that Bryan had met Tala; on the freezing streets off Russia. Bryan was grateful for a friend.

_'Everyone...' _A few mental images flashed before him: the team each with their own cruel smirk: masking their secrets and pain from the past. _'Who actually cares?' _Bryan shook his head, sadness slowly turning to anger. He knew why neither of them cared. _'Tala's just a coward. Not wanting to go the full hog with that blond. Using me - so why am I still hanging around?' _Still he continued to doubt himself as if he were trying to win the argument merely so he could have something meaningful to hold onto. _'Spencer just comes to help me to feel better about himself. Am I that pathetic?' _Maybe there was nothing which linked any of them to him emotionally?

_'Ian doesn't even know what's happening anymore. Why should I worry such a naive kid?'_ Bryan would admit the fact that he preferred the younger blader out of his team. He had only endured a handful of years in the abbey...He wasn't completely emotionless and so chatting to him was oddly comforting. The boy knew what the pain felt like yet his own personality seemed to come through: a rude, but pretty sociable teenager.

_'...Who else?' _Were there only three people he knew? Another gulp. _'Robert?' _The name had appeared absentmindedly, he wouldn't exactly call him a friend, or anything else for that matter._ 'He doesn't bother about anything: he has everything...' _He had felt how comfortable those beds were, he'd seen the value of a mere room. Bryan and Robert lived in two very different worlds. _'He could never understand me.'_ Yet the boy's voice echoed in his head.

_'So you're saying that I should automatically assume that you will get drunk and be unable to keep anything I tell you a secret? That's what he said...' _It wasn't what everyone else believed. If he had a drink the rest of his team-mates became more distant. It was ironic that Bryan would only ever have the courage to ask what was wrong when he was over-indulging himself in liquor. A time when none of them would open up. _'Why does he bother to pretend that he's giving me a chance?' _Boris had pretended to give him a chance at life - look how that turned out. _'Chances are just curses in disguise.'_

Bryan slowly stood, _'I wish Tala was here...'_ He saw a bin a few feet away: he should stop drinking, he owed Tala that much. _'I wish... I want him to drown in this pain. I hope Max crushes him like he did to me...Let him feel rejection.' _He knew two things after he had thought that. One; he probably couldn't begin to look at Tala again - he was disgusted too much. Secondly; he realised that even though the bottle had been placed in the bin that he needed help. Mainly due to the fact that he had already back-tracked himself and had started raking through the filth for his half-empty bottle. He paused when he saw the bottle underneath a hotdog half-eaten and old.

_'I need help...'_ It took most of Bryan's willpower to run away from the area. He needed help now. He was just glad that Hiwatari had agreed to help him and get him a place in the alcohol abuse recovery clinic. Wandering into the area made Bryan squirm inside. Half his mind told him to run, the other to march up to the desk and demand where his room was.

"I'm Bryan Kuznetsov. Where the hell do I go?" Bryan was in no mood, and he certainly was losing willpower as he spoke however the woman at the reception gave a small smile after checking the name and making the young man sign a small contract. (One of which Bryan could no longer sue anyone if they happened to restrain him and gain any injuries).

"Here's your room key." There were numbers along each of the doors - a few with simply a doctors name - and a bright red number was on his key. Room number fifteen... Bryan sighed to himself and grasped the key. It was obvious to anyone that looked at him that he was tipsy. He just hoped he didn't smell like rubbish, which he had been going through. "Basic rules are, you are not permitted to leave the establishment until further notice and you must take part in both group and individual support meetings," Good they were forcing him to stay. He would need such negative reinforcement seeing as he was already regretting walking through the door. "Your room will be checked on a regular basis. Just in case." The smile she gave was fake...

"Also medication is given at seven in the morning and at night to ease the pain for sleep, cravings should be cut down by the medication also given in the morning. However, you cannot have it at night due to the dose. Willpower is needed of course." Bryan nodded, how did he get this bad? Really, when did this addiction start? He'd ponder over that later, he just needed to get to his room and lock himself in. Tomorrow he would make someone grab some clothes for his stay.

"Yeah, yeah just give me my meds unless you want me to die from cravings or leave _now_." The woman chuckled and off she went to speak to a doctor about Bryan's medication and how much he should be given for his first night in detox. Proper, painful detox. Pity, Bryan escaped half way through the night: returning to the bin.

* * *

Author's Note: Bryan escapes detox again. How many of you readers actually thought he was going to stay the entire night and so forth? Bryan will unfortunately have to re-visit such a place a few times until he actually sticks in. After all detox is a nasty thing and Bryan is a complete mess... Poor dear. Hopefully it wasn't too miserable even if that was what I was aiming for. Well, if you have time, you know what to do - if not... Again, I'll see you at the next update. Later. (A little spoiler: next two chapters are my favourite bring on the sexual tension and acts indeed...)


	11. Some Booze and A Rug

Author's Note: This occurs right after Chapter Ten, so Bryan is still... outside somewhere. (Though not for long) and Robert is in his home.

Chapter Eleven

* * *

First the restriction; then the argument with Bryan; then the _kiss_ he had tried to pull; none of that really matter now that Robert had been summoned by his Mother.

"Mother! I cannot-" Robert was raised from his chair, fists tightly clenched much like his jaw - he couldn't believe this. What he had he done to deserve this? Out of all of the family's: Johnny's and his own hated one another. (Even if Johnny and Robert were not quite the best of friends they still remained civil and were never snide to one another). However with the upcoming meeting; a mere business wanting support (although from whom they did not know just yet) and so the entire Majestic's team had been invited for a little 'chat'. Enrique's' and Oliver's' parents did not care for such a small company - and so it was down to Johnny and Robert.

"No! You will." His mother continued. Robert could feel his legs become weak. The whole idea of stealing away a company from a friend was not honourable. Especially when said friend had said that if they did gain such admiration from the corporation then he'd be free of such an annoyance of a chosen bride. How could he snatch a friend's freedom as such? "Don't bother, you _will_ go to the meeting in two days time and you _will_ compete against that Scottish boy, and you will win over the establishment."

"I..." He trailed off. Her voice was like acid: Robert had always believed he had respected his mother to the point of fear but... No, she was just a rather intimidating and fearful woman. Then again that was why his father had been chosen to marry her, as during that generation there was a lot of foul play and affairs going on. At least this way, Master Jurgen the head of the house wouldn't be shamed as he had been paired with a woman who no one would bother with. "I understand." Robert muttered out.

"Good, off you go." She turned to the television while her son slowly exited the room. He cursed at himself for being so weak at times if only he had enough courage to stand up to her and his father. Everything would be so different if he had that kind of strength, he absentmindedly thought of Bryan. He wondered what he would have done if faced with such an ultimatum. Take the company or find another to call mother.

* * *

Staggering inside Bryan chuckled to himself, it was pretty late, and Tala would have his hide for coming back at this time. He'd been gone a good few hours. "Tala!" Bryan called out trying his best to sound sober. As soon as the redhead heard Bryan he came from the couch in the living room. He had been concerned seeing as Bryan hadn't answered his phone at all. That wasn't normal.

"Where have you been?" The redhead took a few steps closer, wondering why Bryan looked so content with himself. The sudden smell of dirt and rubbish assaulted his senses. "You stink." Coughing back the sickly smell, Tala forgot about his first question - he wanted that smell gone before he had a talk with Bryan. "Shower, now."

Chuckling Bryan came closer to the disgusted and outraged Tala, "Will you join me?" He didn't even need an answer from the redhead to know that it was a 'no', it was all over Tala's face with how much contempt he held him in. On the other hand, Tala dragged the other blader to the bathroom door and shoved him inside.

"Go, now." The shower would hopefully sober him slightly up, Tala didn't want to discuss such a matter with Bryan while he was unable to think logically. The fact had been that the beyblade season was about to underway, and seeing as how Max had invited him to come to America (as that was the location the World Championships were being held this year), Tala couldn't say no. It would be pointless to fly over just to travel back again. Bryan was in and out of the shower in no time, quickly wandering to his room for clothes which didn't smell of old food.

"Enough." Tala hissed as Bryan started to hang onto him again. He wasn't a leaning post - and he did have to start a very serious discussion with the moron so he had best try to be a little _more_ like the old Bryan. However Bryan frowned at the harsh tone, hadn't it been Tala that was all over him this morning? "Why are you rejecting me? You were the one over me earlier."

"I need to speak with you." The pity on Tala's face made it clear what he wanted to talk about and Bryan was in no way comfortable in speaking about anything dealing with his emotions or feelings. The redheaded Demolition Boy frowned when the other started backing off away to the door as if he were scared.

"No." Bryan shook his head, he didn't need to hear those words again. "I don't want to hear it." He certainly wouldn't allow these emotions to overcome the hope that it might be possible even if part of him knew that it was just false hope he had installed in himself. Tala sighed as Bryan left again. This was escalating, and getting out of hand, he'd need to stop Bryan's infatuation as soon as possible.

* * *

It wasn't as if Robert was drinking to ease his worries but the matter remained that his mother and father had began fighting down stairs. Again. He was much more comfortable and relaxed if he had a few beverages, it usually helped to block out the noise of the raised voices. The room was directly above where his parents could be heard yelling and screaming at one another. Apparently one was blaming the other for a lawsuit that hadn't been settled yet, Robert didn't care what it was about he just wished that both of them would be a little more subtle about the problem.

There was a chap at the balcony window, low and behold it was Bryan. Unlocking the door and opening it up, Bryan was hit with a question. "Why - how - do you keep appearing?" Robert's face was blank of emotion, he wondered on occasion how security planned to deal with robbers and thieves if Bryan could so easily slip inside. Bryan however had had years of practise and a very good knowledge of the area. In other words he'd been lucky to find this particular entry point while snooping around his first time at the manor.

"Your balcony has a fence up it for the _viney-plant...things_..." Bryan didn't know why they had them, perhaps it was an old-fashioned trait on buildings? Robert blinked: Bryan had _climbed_? This was like a bad scene from a trashy play: Robert let out a snort of amusement. Yet suddenly he began to worry, it wasn't as if the Jurgen family would although such an easy entry into their home. For one the balcony had been locked the glass reinforced, and another was that said vines were covering in poison ivy.

"There's poison ivy on those," He would have loved to have been able to look down and spy one of them just to make sure he was correct but even the second floor of his own home gave him a jittery feeling. Bryan rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if he was stupid or incredibly smart but the fact was it was cold - he had gloves. All was well, he hoped.

Silence only created a thick tension in which neither of them could really do much other than look around the balcony. Bryan heard some voices: distant and indecipherable but he knew that neither of them sounded happy. Was that Robert's parents arguing? He couldn't be sure but as Robert realised that indeed they could be heard fighting, he went back inside feeling slightly ashamed of them.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" The cold air from outside rushed in - the stuffy room suddenly becoming cooler and much more comfortable. Bryan felt awkward, he'd been ready for another yelling match where they would say nasty and hurtful comments to one another and yet... Robert had sat down almost leisurely and picked up an almost empty glass.

"I'm not angry at you." Bryan nodded unsure of how he could really reply to such a remark without it resulting in hostility. _'For once.' _Robert mused, sighing he realised that by having Bryan in this room, yet again he could be in trouble if he was found here. "Mother and Father are in..." He knew that Bryan had heard the yelling: it was obvious that both of them were in. "I should lock the doors, they'd yell if you were found here."

There were two doors, either side of the room which Robert wandered over to and locked. Keeping the key swinging from one of the door handles he wondered why he didn't want Bryan to be found. Perhaps it was because of Bryan that he managed to release all of his bottled up fury - no matter how horrible he appeared to be, he never felt guilty as Bryan could say something worse.

Sighing yet again, Robert leaned on his hand and closed his eyes. How was he meant to explain this to Johnny? Even if he did say it was his parents idea, Johnny would automatically think that Robert would fight back and stop such nonsense... But then Robert was nothing like Johnny. He could never yell at his parents.

"You look down." The aristocrat felt Bryan sit next to him, a little closer than what he would have thought but the sudden weight of his arm which had been slung around his neck was somewhat comforting.

"Oh? You noticed?" Without another word Robert appeared to drift off and Bryan was left - comfortably - leaning against him. The thoughts of maybe harassing the boy in his sleep had crossed his mind but as he heard the fighting downstairs continue on he decided to leave him and grabbed the wine.

Quarter of an hour later, Robert opened his eyes to look straight into the empty bottle of wine. "What...?" Robert slurred slightly, had he really had that much? He couldn't recall pouring another glass however it had appeared he had already had several units in his system. The glass however didn't appear to be in his hand. Had he fallen asleep? He had glanced up to see Bryan swaying slightly as he walked forward.

Robert ended up having to gaze upwards as Bryan towered over the small couch. He snorted when Bryan leaned over and laid his hands on each of his upper-thighs. His heartbeat quickened as the taller boy hunched over so they were face to face. Mere inches away from each other. "Moping doesn't suit you."

He was muttering in reply, "I have every reason to mope..." Robert couldn't help but smirk as he glanced down at Bryans' lips. He shouldn't be thinking of such things not when he had made a mess of things. Johnny would hate him for a while after such betrayal. "...you wouldn't understand." Robert glanced side ways as Bryan started to whisper into his ear. "You cowered away, again."

Tilting his head Robert smiled, "Saying such things, annoy me." Bryan was unsure why he felt so warm, the entire room turning into a furnace and the space between him and Robert was rather unbearable. "Anyway, Bryan...fights aren't stopped by _a_ kiss." He trailed off for a moment to see if Bryan would have any problems with him mentioning what happened earlier.

"We can have more than a kiss if you want." There was a chuckle from Robert - Bryan's breath was tickling his neck. The Demolition Boy was smirking as Robert leaned slightly back in his seat: was that an invite? "Why don't you get back at them for being so unfair?" He didn't want to admit it but the current situation was most alluring. It wasn't every day that Robert was offered such a swift - and enjoyable way to anger his parents.

"Is this a plan for you to bed me, Bryan?" To Bryan it didn't sound as if he was offended or even vaguely annoyed at the idea of wooing him for some good old fashioned fun or rather in Robert's case, pay-back. Still Bryan could still feel his heartbeat in his throat, he decided to be a little daring and moved his hands slightly. His extended hands had his thumbs ending up on Robert's inner-thighs, a little more than socially unacceptable between just friends. "Is it working?"

"We don't have a bed in here, and the door is locked." Robert chuckled again as he saw Bryan glance around the room as if he was just suddenly taking in the environment for the first time. The purple-haired boy had no intention of leaving this room to go _find_ a bed. However, Bryan just came as close as before suddenly the smirk on his face clear. Robert raised an eyebrow at what the boy began to say. "We have a couch, four walls, _numerous_ chairs and the floor to choose from." Bryan's eyes narrowed slightly as he added, "You don't need to be so proper all of the time."

"I don't want to be watched, Bryan." Frowning slightly and glancing around the room only made Robert begin to laugh: he hadn't meant a person as such. Extending his hand out and taking the confused boy's chin in his hand he turned Bryan's head towards the ceiling, in the corner was a small black camera.

Seemingly unfazed, "Come on: we could rent it out after." Robert gave the boy a small slap at the side of the head. That wasn't a comforting thought whatsoever. Chuckling at Robert's suddenly flushed face and how he would stumble over his words make Bryan think that he'd never actually _seen_ one. Then again his parents probably didn't give him permission.

"That's vile. Go away." The Majestic continued to fall into Bryan's traps and would usually flush in embarrassment with such replies (which contained as much sexual innuendo as possible). Through the late evening, Bryan had managed to drag a chair over, placing it underneath the camera and shoved a rather old looking rug awkwardly over it. Robert had commented on how much it was worth - but Bryan was sure he'd be able to buy another one.

Like a child Bryan wandered the room, looking everywhere - which Robert had also complained about but after a few seconds of staring at a very worn looking chess set he picked it up. "Let's play..." Robert blinked and tilted his head that was unusual for Bryan to stop trying to gain his acceptance to the idea of _fornicating_ with him. "Strip Chess." Ah, Robert knew there would be a catch.

"I'm not removing my boxers, Bryan." Sighing, Bryan was about to say a comment about Robert actually wearing underwear but thinking about it a little more. It would probably make him flush and not want to play - who knows it could be true... "Alright we'll play Strip _Tease_ Chess." Grinning, Bryan began to set up all of the pieces while Robert proclaimed that he would lose badly. Not as if either of them minded trying to make the other waltz around in their undergarments.

The rules were very simple (mainly due to the fact that the two bladers weren't exactly capable of following complex instructions with ether running through their veins). Socks, gloves, shoes, belts and any other accessory were to be taken off one by one - to merely make the game last a little longer. To make it much easier, the board had been sat on a low table, and large cushions and been used as a seat to perch on.

At a glance it would seem that Bryan was winning, with Robert without his waistcoat and trousers and Bryan without anything on his feet or hands. It was mainly due to Robert telling Bryan to take off small items of clothing which didn't count for much. "Belt." Robert sighed when noticed it was inevitable to have his knight be taken by a mere pawn. Unlike Robert, Bryan was much more interested in taking off larger articles of clothing.

"Shirt." The smugness on Bryan's face should have been a crime but sadly due to the rules of the game, Robert stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. There was a slight blush which appeared on his face when he realised that Bryan wasn't looking away: of course it would have been fine in normal circumstance but then again Robert wasn't used to _stripping_ in front of anyone.

"Staring is rude, and even more so when I am taking an item of clothing off." Robert slurred slightly, quickly dropping the shirt to the floor and glancing down at the board. He noticed that in around two moves he could win, so long as Bryan decided to take one of those Rooks. However, Bryan wasn't too bothered about winning or losing but making Robert lose as much clothes as possible before the end.

"It's either staring or jumping you." A playful glare was sent his way, Bryan had to admit it - Robert was actually fun when he wanted to be. He pondered over if it was possible to have Robert act like this everyday and without the help from such a strong alcoholic drink. After taking a Rook and demanding that Robert should take off a shoe, he noticed that one move by Robert's Queen and he would have lost.

But...Robert didn't move the Queen he moved a mere pawn. What was he playing at? "You could have won..." Bryan narrowed his eyes at the board that only meant one thing. He wanted to keep playing and ultimately that meant... _'He wants to see me in my just my damn boxers, I knew he was a perv at heart.' _On the other hand Robert had thought about ending the game but he could not think how to act after such a game had finished. He wasn't familiar with the etiquette of this game.

"What?" The glare, the seriousness of such a gaze, made Robert freeze for a moment. Almost in a fit of rage did Bryan shove the very table away and grab Robert into a zealous kiss. The Demolition Boy held him so close that Robert could the quick expanding of Bryan's chest as he pulled back for air to immediately start making-out with the aristocrat again. A gloved hand came to the back of Bryan's head, grasping a tuff of hair and pushing him forward and with that Robert felt himself falling onto the cool rug beneath him, Bryan straddling him.

Robert groaned lowly as the Russian's sweltering hands ran over his torso, mouth now nipping his collar bone. "Ah..." His back had started tingling, it made his back hot and itchy but at this moment Robert ignored it. "Bryan." Looking at such an appealing body was one thing but being able to feel the very heat resonating from it made the Demolition Boy more than simply excited. Robert felt feverish, and as if he were being smothered in such heat and pleasurable touches.

"You didn't want to take these off." Hands were down at his boxers for a moment before they slipped round and rested on the slight curve of Robert's lower back as his back arched against Bryan. Robert didn't know why but his back was beginning to feel as if it were burning, it felt uncomfortable and he felt a small relief while arching away from the floor coverings.

Without waiting for a reply or any indication that he was right, Bryan grinded his hips against Roberts own, the aristocrat's only reply was with a moan which he half managed to bite back. There had been no protest; in fact with Robert seemingly squirming on the rug it seemed more than okay to continue rubbing their bodies and arousals together.

Both of them were gulping and gasping for air, but trying keep noise at a minimum: they couldn't forget that those yelling voice below them were actually Robert's parents. For the first time: in a long time, Robert suddenly felt detached from any negative comment which they could say. The burning feeling in Robert's back got too bad at one point and so he forced Bryan to allow him to sit up, only to be pushed down again seconds later onto the cool floorboards.

Robert tensed as the pleasure continued to grow until his fingers and toes curled and his call of gratification was muffled by another fiery kiss. He felt Bryan tense soon-afterwards and the boy groaned out loudly. After a moments rest Robert forced himself to sit up, his back had began to sting painfully, what had happened?

"I think..." Robert swallowed harshly while trying to get his breathing back to normal. "I'm allergic to this rug." He looked down at it: it certainly looked old, and it had never occurred to him that he would need to know if he was allergic to such things. It wasn't as if he planned to be half-naked with his back against it. He tried to claw at his back but some areas were out of reach.

"No shittin'. Your back is..." The look of his back was certainly _different_, large red blots over his shoulders and at the bottom of his back. The middle of said back appeared to be less red, no doubt with the lack of contact it had. With a sudden growl off annoyance that came from Robert, Bryan could tell that they were just being a pain. _'Talk about unlucky.'_ Out of everywhere - they'd picked the rug.

"Stay here." He murmured and wandered away, Bryan didn't know what to do other than try to locate every piece of clothing while Robert was gone and shoved it one seat. He'd have to leave soon anyway, he needed a shower after _that_. Coming back with a small bottle of what looked like soothing cream, it was thrust into Bryan's hands before he could think of anything to say.

"Help, you pervert." Turning around Robert didn't see the smirk which Bryan had given him. The cream was white and smelled rather foul if Bryan had to tell the truth. Robert felt rather annoyed at how this could have happened: Bryan was now helping him because in reality no one else would be able to. The staff would run back to his parents and well, he would no doubt be interrogated. Hopefully the reaction would calm down soon.

"Surely that was enough." Bryan chuckled when he heard Robert sigh as a hand (that was not bothering to help rub any cream onto Robert's back) began to caress the raised flesh of Robert's hip - finger tips would have an 'episode' of slipping under Robert's boxers only for the aristocrat to slap his hand away.

Muttering into Robert's nape, Bryan smirked: "Not even close, Rich-Kid..." He let out a heart-felt laugh as he heard the so-called insulting nickname which Bryan had used for him.

* * *

Author's Note: And the sexual tension/awkwardness is going to be so damn amusing next chapter. XD I can't wait to start writing it.


	12. My Big Mouth

Author's Note: Managed to find Enrique's surname due to some lovely help, so from here on out if you see Master Giancarlo it's referring to the little blond. Enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. XD

Chapter Twelve

* * *

It had been a very interesting start to the morning. Bryan had woken in the apartment's living room - somehow unable to reach his own bedroom. Still, having awoke the dreams in which had plagued him for most of the night came slowly back to him and made him flush when the redhead had asked, most curiously, what was wrong. The fact remained that the Demolition Boy remembered most of the details and his own imagination had spun interesting additions to the activities which he and Robert had got up to. He just hoped that he'd be able to forget such dreams.

Walking around in the cool air did clear his head, slightly but it was enough to focus on other elements of his life. The beyblading season was coming round the corner, hopefully Ian and Tala would sort out their differences so the atmosphere around the team was at least comfortable again.

"There you are!" Frowning, Bryan glanced at the blond that was running towards him. Enrique? Why was he even bothering to speak to him? Bryan immediately scowled, did he know what went on between him and Robert last night? Had the damn idiot went around and told everyone? Bryan scolded himself for panicking, out of everyone he knew - Robert was the one least likely to kiss and tell. He had his family's pride to look after.

"You have to come with me." Enrique knew that a glaring Demolition Boy was not a great sign for him to be able to implement his plan. What had him in such a bad mood...? Had their team had some form of disagreement? Or perhaps he was just annoyed because he hadn't seen Robert in a while. From what Enrique had gathered, neither of them had spoken much.

"Why?" Bryan questioned, the Italian didn't look in a hurry to be anywhere he was simply smiling like usual. Then again, any form of amusement would be beneficial so the images of Robert could be pushed from his mind. Bryan began to wish that it hadn't happened: his mind was plagued with thoughts he probably wouldn't be able to act upon.

"Urgently needed so you are." A small growl of annoyance escaped Bryan's throat, he knew that this kid had said urgent but to be honest - he couldn't be bothered dealing with anything. How did he even know it was urgent, it wasn't as if Enrique knew what he would class as important. However, Enrique quickly added a detail which he hoped would help presaude the boy to come along with him. "Free booze."

There was slight hesitation in his voice as if trying to decide within himself whether or not it would be a good idea. "Fine." Bryan shrugged and followed the blond.

* * *

"Master Jurgen. Master Giancarlo has arrived, he has apparently brought a guest." Robert nodded, no doubt the guest would be one of those girls who he had been hanging around with. Another two had joined the ranks of his groupies. "Shall I bring them here?" The purple-haired blader nodded and hoped that he could become used to this room again. After all it had been the one where... The thought of seeing a familiar face, which he was so used to, calmed the feeling of uneasiness inside him. Had that camera really been covered properly? It didn't stop sound from being picked up - what if- "Master Jurgen, his guest is _that boy_." Without another word the butler left.

Robert stood frozen, his eyes wider than usual. _'WHAT? I'm going to kill Enrique!'_ Well, certainly not kill but at least have a good talking to the interfering friend. How could he do this? After what had happened, Robert had planned to avoid Bryan for at least a _few_ weeks. Or even until he had been married but now, he was in his house. Oh the Fates had to hate him.

_'Calm down...'_ Robert took a deep breath through his nose and ran a hand through his hair. _'Bryan...Bryan will just act like nothing happened so... I shouldn't.'_ Of course, Bryan wouldn't be so bashful about such an occurrence and if he wasn't feeling shame at such an act neither should he. _'Yes, that sounds fair.'_ They would end up meeting again anyway, no matter what Robert was going to go to the championships, and Bryan would be there also.

His team mate appeared first at the door, popping his head round to grin wildly. _'I know why you're smiling...'_ Robert could feel his heart beat raise slightly, that darn blond had to be nosy yet again. Wait, nosy? If Bryan was with him - had... Had Bryan told Enrique about what had happened? Had he _bragged_ about it? Robert felt suddenly queasy, this was going to be too awkward. "Enrique." Robert said through gritted teeth though with a pleasant smile upon his face.

"Morning!" Alright so technically it was afternoon now but still, Enrique couldn't help but notice the fact that Bryan had paled slightly when he had noticed they were going to Robert's house for the drink. Yet the Jurgen family member appeared most nervous. What was going here, Enrique wondered. "Look who I brought." He threw the door open and walked in confidently, sitting on the two-seater which Robert had fallen asleep on.

Enrique was too busy looking at the exquisite room to notice that Robert was staring at Bryan, who in turn was glancing anywhere but in his direction. _'He's not looking at me...'_ Robert frowned slightly, suddenly noticing that he had been looking a little too intensely at him, he lowered his gaze to his own team mate. _'He's embarrassed? What has he got to be humiliated about?'_ He hadn't been the one to be jumped on yet again in his boxers! Oh the shame...

"Why is it that anytime I come here the heating is always on?" The blond whined, and lounged on the seat. He didn't need to bother with etiquette at the moment - there were no adults and he was sure that Bryan wasn't going to pull him for such a thing. Robert appeared too distracted to even comment on his sitting position.

"It's rather cold today, Enrique." Robert took a quick glance towards Bryan who had slowly made his way into the room, shoving the blond's feet off the seat so he could have one. Bryan was alarmed, _'Was that a dig at me? 'Cause I'm not all...lovely dovey?'_ Bryan glanced at the Majestic who was still standing and who appeared to be speaking to Enrique almost casually as if nothing had happened. _'Maybe...Oh...no. Did he think I really meant something about what happened?'_ Did Robert think that they were in a relationship? Or, that Bryan was going to fall to his knees and propose? _'That means he remembers, argh!' _Oh, that was bad.

Enrique glanced around the room again, he liked this room the most out of every guest room or sitting room he had ever been in. However there was something missing and Enrique always remembered even the smallest detail. It was in his nature after all. "Where'd the weird rug go?" As if it were possible, Robert felt his legs begin to tremble. He was going to have a panic attack if this kept up. Couldn't Bryan just leave?

"I'm allergic to jute." Enrique blinked, it wasn't the most common material out - and why would he need to know such a fact about a mere rug? Were his parents being a little over-protective again? It wasn't as if Robert was going to wrap himself up in it and parade around the house with it. That mental image was rather amusing to Enrique and so he started chuckling...

Robert believed he had been found out: or rather Bryan had actually told Enrique what had happened. Why else would he be chuckling and looking at him in such a way? 'If Bryan has told him...I'll...do something...' His mind failed to come up with an appropriate punishment for the boy. What could he say - the tension was enough.

"How'd you find that out?" Enrique continued and frowned down at the spot in which it had been. The quiet Demolition Boy was tense about the question. _'Of course Robert's going to be vague...Calm it!'_ Bryan shifted on his seat uncomfortably, there was always the chance that when he made a quick glance at Robert that he would catch his eye. That would only encourage chit-chat, and _talking_ to Robert was the last thing on Bryan's mind.

"Convenience." Robert gulped back the saliva that had began to accumulate in his mouth – this was bad. Before Enrique could think of anymore questions he glanced between the two boy's, neither of them had even spoken a word to the other. Robert hadn't even greeted him - that meant that his captain really did hate Bryan? Pity they looked like a nice, odd, but nice couple. Enrique shot off the seat.

"Aw, I forgot - I'll be back in a minute: I forgot _something_!" He couldn't tell Robert or Bryan what it was as Bryan had been promised a drink while here, he didn't want to admit that he hadn't actually lifted it up yet from the shops. He could always dive downstairs grab a bottle and pay Robert back. _'Can't believe I forgot the alcohol - I mean how else am I meant to get them to be nice to each other if they won't even look at each other?'_

As soon as Enrique closed the door, tension threatened to strangle the two teenagers. Robert slowly made his way and sat down on the small armchair which had - thankfully - been ignored from the previous night. Robert cursed at his friend, _'Why'd he have to leave?', _now it was just them with no topic of conversation to discuss.

Bryan glanced out onto the balcony, _'think of something to talk about...' _A rather degrading image of Robert: from Bryan's more than exciting dreams appeared in his head. _'Apart from the other night.' _Bryan hissed to himself and he slowly rubbed his forehead. Robert didn't believe his luck, his throat began to tickle. He needed to cough - he couldn't, he just _couldn't _attract any attention to himself.

Shifting again in his seat, Bryan had glanced over to look at Robert: to see what he was doing unfortunately both of them had managed to glance at one another at the same time. For a split second they were met with each others' gaze. No smiling, no comments, no communication happened and so like they had been jolted from a day dream they glanced away and pretended that the other moment hadn't occurred.

_'Crap - I got caught... This is embarrassing! Why did I come here?'_ Bryan was beginning to regret accepting the thought of a freebie: this was too much. He could barely swallow in case it made too much noise and made Robert question him. He heard Robert cough lightly into his hand. Was he trying to gain his attention? No, Bryan thought: he'd be keeping his head down for another while yet.

_'I cannot...believe this is happening.' _He had decided that the tickling feeling at the back of his throat could be ignored if he concentrated on another task. Curling his feet in his shoes appeared to be least effective - so was pretending to scratch an arm and sighing... Sighing was out of the question. That would make Bryan think he was sad or regretting the situation.

"How's your back?" Bryan's attempt to start a conversation appeared to cause both of them more discomfort than what it had intentionally been aimed to do. It was suppose to ease this tension, not make it worse. _'I shouldn't have said that. Idiot!' _Memories of how the aristocrat had groaned his name made the Russian nervously scratch the back of his neck. Enrique was taking too long: Bryan was sure he would die if this tension continued. Why was it like this? After the first night with Tala it had been fine... They were friends, everything had started off great - no awkwardness or troubles. Why was this so damn _frustrating_?

"Better: the...cream helped." Was it normal to remember most of the night before, if it meant nothing to Bryan? He appeared to be somewhat more comfortable seeing as he had started the conversation. It would be obvious that Robert was dreading this conversation. Robert watched Bryan as he slowly rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. _'Those fingers were all over-'_ Robert averted his eyes as soon as he realised where the train of thought was leading. _'Enough!'_

Enrique burst through the door holding what appeared to be some liquor and three glasses. "I got it!" Both Bryan and Robert sighed quietly, at least it didn't need to be too unpleasant if he was still around. _'It's not unpleasant as such...Just....'_ Robert closed his eyes for a second, it wasn't as if staying in the room with Bryan alone was a horrible task. _'I can't believe I let him do that.'_ It was merely because Bryan had done such a thing, that maybe Robert should never be allowed to be alone with him again. He had given Bryan permission after all. What if it happened again?

_'What if it does?'_ His mind put forth a slight paradox: it wouldn't - but if it did? The tension would much worse than this. Robert shivered slightly. "Well done, Enrique." Robert muttered and Bryan grunted in response. Robert took this time to get rid of that annoying sensation at the back of his throat. Bad timing as Bryan glanced over yet again to be caught. This wasn't going well.

"So what were you up to last night Bryan?" Enrique was too busy opening the bottle to notice the paling on Bryan's face nor the increased pigmentation on Robert's face. Well, he hadn't noticed _yet_. Bryan sighed and sat up on the chair slightly annoyed that the blond had taken up the space next to him.

"The usual." He glance at Robert who was now currently frowning in his direction. Had that not been a good enough lie to cover both of them? But Robert had read such an answer completely different and so he was most annoyed with the Russian. _'The usual! The...promiscuous birdbrain.' _Bryan frowned in confusion at the purple-haired blader.

_'Why is he glaring at me? Crap he doesn't think...great.' _Enrique started pouring liquid into each glass. He would need to pretend to drink for a while then he'd dash off while these two got drunk and hopefully had some fun. Or admitted to him that they were in a secret relationship which had been lasting for many years and be told they'd be running away on the night before Robert's wedding. Although the first plan was no doubt more likely, still the tension in the air was obvious - as soon as he had walked in he could feel it.

"That involves?" He was merely probing for answers and to see if there was any reaction to such a question from Robert. Why did they both have to be rather good at hiding information? Robert ran a hand through his hair before Bryan answered, interesting indeed. That meant there was a few details that both of them were hiding.

"Drinking." Ah, so he was a big drinking like Robert had said. However due to Robert's affliction with such a substance it was rather impossible for him to speak so openly to Enrique about Bryan's problem around it. Even if Robert didn't have a problem with it - he still wouldn't have disclosed such personal details to a stranger. No, that would cruel and most importantly he'd become hypocrite.

"You really are rather cold - isn't he Robert?" Enrique faked a pout, and a whine: "Does he usually talk to you like that?" Robert was looking at him with a bored expression. Robert knew fine well what the blond was up to and he hoped that Bryan watched what he was saying, Enrique was rather cunning in such ways.

While Robert had turned his head to glance at the maid who came in - about to start dusting and polishing only to excuse herself and leave - Bryan's eyes trailed down his neck - he could remember the taste. _'I didn't speak too much last night._' Bryan mused, surely a few words had been enough? Anyway it wasn't like Bryan didn't enjoy people's company it was merely the fact that Bryan could only tolerate one annoying person at a time. It was a pity that said idiots came in packs of two or more and so Bryan was glad to close himself off from most.

_'Then again I didn't exactly talk to him.' _Robert shifted as he could feel Bryan's gaze on him. That night wouldn't be forgotten so easily. The room was filled with odd memories; including the act and the amusing events that followed. Bryan trying to remove the rug that had been draped over the camera without a chair: merely jumping up and down while he had laughed at the pathetic attempt.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Robert blinked from his thoughts as a hand was waved in front of him, only to be approached by Enrique. He shook his head and inclined his head apologetically hoping that it hadn't been too obvious. But it had been. Enrique stood up and sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Robert stand up for a moment." He spoke as if it were a every day request of friends. So Robert did so thinking that it were to tease him about spacing out - it wouldn't be too bad. However that was no what the Italian had done. He grabbed the taller boys' shoulders and with most of his might, pushed the sturdy boy onto the two-seater, Robert almost landing on Bryan.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Enrique?" He had pretended to be outraged. Yet Bryan had pulled away as soon as he had felt Robert's warm skin on his arm - he didn't need to be reminded of the feel or taste or the sound which he would make if- Bryan glanced up at Enrique who was now nodding to himself.

"It's obvious what's going on here." He stated, he had seen how both had almost thrown each other to the opposite ends of the small couch. They wanted to avoid all contact with one another, they didn't want to look at each other either. Well, that only spelt out a few words in Enrique's dictionary and those were: Sexual Frustration.

_'It is?' 'How did he figure that out?'_ Robert was a little confused, how could Enrique piece together what had happened the night before when all he knew was that a rug was missing. Bryan was unnerved by the meeting also so he couldn't have told a mere stranger what had happened either. Maybe Enrique only thought he knew?

Narrowing his eyes Bryan egged the blond on, _'He's bluffing, he has to be.' _There was no way in Hell that such an event could be so easily guessed by some Casanova that hadn't a clue who he was. Bryan doubted that they knew each other's last names. Still the sudden blank, then serious expression which Enrique wore was rather nerve racking for Robert.

"Sexual frustration is bad for you!" Both Bryan and Robert blinked at the remark and glanced at one another before Robert tried to calm his friend down. He was certainly going in the wrong direction. It wasn't frustration it was merely embarrassment between two friends. That was it, just some awkwardness then everything would be alright again.

"Enrique." Robert sighed as the blond continued to speak, as if he were being a considerate friend, he knew there had to be a relationship going on. Why else would they avoid each other's touch so quickly. Enemies wouldn't be so _revolted_ to snap their hands away from a mere arm, lovers whom were having a little rough patch usually were the ones that didn't want to even look at one another.

"I'll leave for you two alone. I'll even go down to the chemist for you..." What was this kid implying exactly? How could Robert, the most stuck-up and prudish person Bryan had ever met have such a forward and crude friend? What was going on in the world today to make this Enrique guy think that he'd solved their problem?

Part of Bryan admitted that he did feel somewhat unsatisfied. After such dreams and then to be told by Tala that he had to disappear for a while. A hand certainly didn't sufficent when such erotic and lewd scenarios in his head. However, Robert didn't notice that Bryan continued to look him up and down as if he were prey. "Enrique..." Robert hissed, rubbing his head and sighing loudly. He would not let Bryan think that this was acceptable behaviour.

"Though you'll have to tell me what you guys need, I don't know what you gay guys do exactly..." It was as if Robert could no longer get through to the blond, he had began to think out loud. Bryan shook his head as the blond continued, and Robert felt his face burn up as if the sun was shining directly unto it. "Like do you want me to buy con-" Before Enrique could finish the sentence, Robert interrupted him.

"Enough, Enrique! Please, that's quite enough..." Enrique blinked aware at what he had been doing. Robert looked incredibly red in the face as if he just ran a marathon and Bryan was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose with a frown in place. Sighing, Enrique laughed nervously - he hadn't meant to go off on a tangent.

"Well, I'll leave for you both to sort whatever issues it is out." He winked before he left. The tension was back and for Bryan it was a hundred times worse as he couldn't control his mind anymore. He had always believed Tala to be the pervert of the Demolition Boys: but with such ideas coming into his head - he was overtaking the redhead by storm.

"This is going to be a long day." Bryan muttered to himself, he would need a reason to escape this place or else it would become apparent that he was in fact more than just becoming troubled by this situation.

"Not if you go do what you usually do instead of being here." That had to be a dig - Bryan frowned at Robert. Why was he being catty now? However Bryan misunderstood what Robert meant seeing as he had merely heard, 'go do what you usually do', Bryan blinked and was a little confused - why would Robert say that?

"You mean, Tala?" But Robert's eyes widened slightly before trying to blink his surprise away, he was glad he hadn't bothered to lift a glass for a drink. He would have spat it all out by now. _'What brought that on?'_ Robert frowned in return he did not enjoy how this conversation had started to spiral out of control.

"N-no... Activities for example." Hearing the anxiousness in Robert's voice made Bryan want to hit his head repeatedly off a near-by wall. He had been right, Robert wouldn't have meant such a thing, were was his logic when he needed it? No doubt away watching whatever else Bryan's imagination had concocted.

Trying to make it at least a bit more bearable on his pride, Bryan once again muttered an answer. "Technically it is an activity." Several minutes past dreadfully slowly. Bryan was glaring at Robert who had began to think up as many possible and probable reason behind such a intimidating look.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He hissed back, the frown that had appeared on his face slowly faded as he waited patiently for an answer. On the other hand Bryan's mind was reeling, why did he have to have such a low standard to actually think that Robert Jurgen was in anyway sexually attractive? No: that sentence shouldn't exist - '_He is not! In anyway, attractive!_' Bryan hissed to himself.

Sighing, Bryan continued to think, "Because it's taking most of my willpower not to repeat what happened last night, right now." Robert blinked as he heard what Bryan had replied with. The sudden blush which appeared on Robert's face: Bryan knew he was in for a long day. _'I just said that...out loud...' _Bryan glanced at the almost worried looking aristocrat, whose face was becoming redder by the second. _'Oh, shit.'_

* * *

Author's Note: This was very fun to write... This scene actually came to me this morning and I had to put it in! So hopefully you all enjoyed it. Drop in a review if you found it commendable. Later!


	13. Help Yourself & Don't Love Me

Author's Note: I just noticed that this fiction has now gone over the 50,000 word mark. 19 days... That's the quickest I've ever wrote anything. (That's like a NaNoWriMo novel...) Really XD I love Bryan/Robert - and all the lovely reviewers for keeping me motivated to continue shoving out the updates. =) Thanking all you wonderful readers too.

Enrique's surname has been changed to Giancarlo. I was debating keeping it at Tornatore, but seeing as I am using the dubbed version of how most character's have their named spelt...just not to confuse... XD Not like it's a major thing just wanted everyone to know. =) (Plus: Tornatore is a little more annoying to spell .I'm being lazy.)

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

As soon as the words _registered_ in Robert's head he believed that he wouldn't be able to speak for all eternity. On the other hand Bryan now was holding his head in his hands as if praying to a god to reverse time and take back what he had just said. Robert thought then, maybe he could do the same. His face was obviously red - much like he had been slapped senseless, and looking like he had been frightened from a creature out of this world.

"I...s-see." Robert muttered out a few seconds later, immediately after he turned his entire body away from Bryan hoping that such a sentence would never be uttered to him again. Ever, especially from Bryan. Wasn't he meant to be a Demolition Boy? Cold and not able to go pink with the sudden realisation of what he had said? Robert was beginning to wish that the stereotype was true at least that night - that instance - wouldn't have taken place.

_'How can I answer that?'_ Robert glanced at his feet hoping that his mind, his logic would come back to him, _'What does this mean? He's not usually so forward when...so sober.'_ So did that mean it was a lie or was it true? Surely Bryan couldn't lie when he was filled with booze. _'Does he want a form of relationship to flourish?'_ He frowned at such a thought, what - no, _'I can't have that, I'm going to be married...'_

"You do understand nothing else is going to happen between us?" Glaring in Robert's direction, Bryan thought about such a phrase. When had he ever said that there was _something_ going to happen between either of them? What Bryan wanted was merely carnal pleasure which would probably disappear after a few days. Did Robert think that he wanted to start a more serious relationship?

"Yeah because the other few times I made a move you fought back _amazingly_." He didn't want it to look like he was desperate and so Bryan forced himself to look somewhat smug. He wanted certainly to sleep with the boy but then again he couldn't necessarily tell that to Robert. Oh, wait he had already.

"It's not my error for being horrified." The blush was slowly disappearing, the nervous that made Robert jittery and uncomfortable was being taken over by aggravation. What was Bryan trying to imply? That he was easy? _'It's not like I didn't want to - but he obviously wanted it as well.'_ This was a terrible morning, why did Enrique have to be such a cretin?

"So what's your excuse for last night?" Raising his eyebrows, Robert couldn't do much else to convey his shock to the question. He had been right Bryan was thinking that was an easy target that would be simple to bed without any complications. _'Well, he's definitely has got another thing coming if he thinks he can... sleep with me without even needing to work...wait - what? This should not be what I'm thinking about...'_

"You were the one that jumped me, why should I have to explain for your actions?" His left hand turned to a fist - if Bryan didn't get out of this place soon, he was going to say and no doubt do a few certain things which he would regret. _'Calm, I can still get out of this. I'll pretend I was mocking him, not, eh. Complimenting his looks.'_ Bryan glared back he didn't want Robert thinking that it had all been his idea - even if it had been.

"You didn't even fight back last night." Mocking him after saying such a statement about how much he was lusting after him? That was certainly a strange twist of events. Robert grunted in response, giving out his own excuse. There was no way he would allow such events to be placed on his shoulders as the barer of burden. "I was stressed."

"I was drunk." Robert rolled his eyes at Bryan's excuse not so appreciative of the other giving his own. Why couldn't he just admit that it was his entire fault that such...vulgar-ness had occurred? _'It's not like I'll try to embarrass him if he does admit it. I couldn't possibly be the one responsible for that.' _"Petty defence." Robert snapped.

"Like yours was any better." Bryan was sure that Robert was only fun when he was intoxicated or at least so smashed that he couldn't remember the correct definition for pride or integrity. Or both. Before Robert could answer back with a stuttering reply Bryan's phone rang. A growl escaped his lips, almost as if he knew what the other person wanted.

"What?" Robert watched as Bryan's expression turned cold, he obviously didn't enjoy what the speaker was saying to him. It was Tala, unsure of why the redhead needed to talk so badly, Bryan didn't want to take the chance that it might be about _them. _That would prove that any hope he had had been merely fake._ 'Come back to the apartment now - we have to talk.'_

"About what?" He gritted his teeth, he didn't want the reply as such he just was curious to know if he had been right about this so called talk. _'What do you think? Us, or the should be lack of the word.' _ Tala's answer was harsh, as if he were struggling to keep his voice under control. Hate filled Bryan to the point of him considering closing the phone over and never seeing the redhead again. Yet there was that other side that would not dare to do such a daring event.

"No, I don't want to." Watching, trying to deduce what Bryan was speaking about Robert frowned when he had heard Bryan say such words. He really was acting like a child now, where was his maturity on the subject? Any subject for that matter? _'You either come right now, or else you'll regret it.'_

"Whatever." Hanging up, Bryan shoved the phone back in his pocket - the thought of what he and Robert had been arguing about had left his mind completely. Nerves began to build up, making his stomach twist and his hands sweat. If this was the talk where once again he would be rejected - ten times harsher than the first - Bryan didn't know what he could do.

Still not forgetting that Bryan had insulted his pride before the phone call, Robert decided to defend his pride - maybe not so his honour but then his honour had been depleting over the past few weeks while Bryan was around. "Still on the leash?" Robert frowned when Bryan stood up, glaring madly at him. That hadn't been the smartest move.

"Shut the hell up," His voice had not held as much contempt since his threat for Robert to go fall into a coma. Oh, how Robert remembered that first meeting and he doubted that he would forget such a first impression. "Last night you wouldn't have minded me taking you for a _walk, _leash in hand!" It appeared that they had decided to use a metaphorical comparison to each other and dogs. Robert didn't mind such a game however the meaning behind it was a little too much for him to bare.

As Bryan was heading for the door which he had entered Robert had stood up, a slight flush on his face yet again. _'How dare he think such nonsense? How could I resort to such a distraction if this is what I've to put up with...That is never happening again.'_ Robert was seething inside. "So you do have someone to go beg to? My, your leash becomes tighter each time I see you."

The thought of Robert believing that he begged Tala on occasion made Bryan furious. One, which only ever happened if Bryan was up for a second round and two - Robert shouldn't even be thinking about him and Tala if he was denying that he wanted a quick muck-around. "I at least have _someone_. All you have is money." Bryan hissed the last phrase and it stung Robert's pride more than anything else.

Slamming the door behind him Bryan disappeared from sight and Robert sighed loudly, slowly sitting down. _'Oddly enough...I agree with him...'_ If he hadn't been born into such a prestigious school then perhaps he could surround himself with different peer groups. However that was not the case. _'How could I trust someone else...Not after that escapade with Martin...'_ The name still left bitterness in his heart.

* * *

"Tala, what is it?" He hadn't ran, he hadn't even walked his usual pace while heading back home. He knew it was going to be coming soon - he knew this talk would happen. Bryan just didn't expect it would be so nerve-raking, so damn painful to walk into the apartment and announce that he was back.

The redhead stood, arms folded - no smirk or smug look upon his face, no frown nor narrowed eyes. Blank yet again of all emotion, his void devoid of it as well. "We're not sleeping with each other anymore." Bryan felt himself growl lowly at the statement - why did Tala chose to end it now? Why hadn't he thought about this before he fell for the idiot?

"It's because of that blond, isn't it?" Tala watched as Bryan stood still, his eyes looking away from him and his head cast down. _'Maybe he's annoyed because...maybe he found out what I did with Robert?'_ If that were true it would imply that Tala did care, and did have some feelings towards him in return. Another spectacle of hope wriggled its way into his mind.

"Leave him out of this, Bryan." A harsh sigh, "You need to get help for that drinking habit of yours." There he had said it: he was now morally balanced. He'd caused hassle and now he was fixing it. After a guilt trip - which the damn blonde had given him this morning - Tala had been thinking about Bryan and how he could handle the topic. He decided he didn't care, so long as he spoke what he thought he would be fine.

Dread raised up in his chest, a mixture of hate and anger filled him. How could Tala take so much away from him? To appear and demand that not only his touch to be denied, but also to take away his drink? "Fuck that." Bryan yelled storming past the captain and into the kitchen. Rubbing a temple with a cold finger, Tala hissed, he didn't exactly handle that perfectly but at least it was out in the open.

"Bryan!" Bryan flinched as he heard Tala's voice rise: what was wrong with taking a small crate of bottles into his room. He had some thoughts to drown out. "That's way too damn much, get out here!" The voice was muffled as Bryan slammed the door and sat once again at the bottom of the door. An old tactic.

So, currently Tala sat outside of the door and tried to entice Bryan to come out - the fact remained that what Bryan had hauled into that room...It would only mean that Bryan would be unable to get out of the room if it were all to be drank. "Why can't we just revert to being friends again?" Tala whispered, he hated the idea of Bryan leaving. He hated the idea of going off to America to have fun without Bryan whilst he stayed here alone.

"Friends don't fuck each other, Valkov." A rude and slurred answer. Bryan didn't understand what Tala wanted, at first it had been a mere deal. Sleep with one another if frustrated. Easy, or it should have been and yet somehow Bryan had fallen for the cruel redhead. Still if Tala hadn't wanted to take the risk of him having to develop feelings then why did he start it in the first place?

After hearing another bottle open, Tala had to say he was slightly concerned for the other's well-being. "You know there's something else I should tell you...I'm moving, away, from _you_." He wanted the old Bryan back - the one who would flung open this door and try to beat the living crap out of him. He wanted the Bryan which he could relate to so easily back. He didn't understand these feelings which he gibbered on about.

There was no reply and so Tala decided to give up for a few minutes, grabbing himself an apple to snack on while waiting for Bryan to appear. Once an hour had went by without a word, or a noise coming from the room Tala could feel himself being to fidget and worry. "Bryan? You still alive in there?" He hoped he wouldn't regret saying that. "Bryan..." Tala sighed and shoved the door open, a dead weight making it difficult to manoeuvre inside. "Ah, damn it, Bryan!"

What had he done? Several bottles scattered around his almost unconscious frame, empty. "Idiot: how could you drink so much?" Tala yelled and glanced around the room - where was his phone: Bryan was mumbling incoherently. This was bad.

* * *

The ambulance didn't take long, and neither did the ride to the general hospital. However as soon as Bryan had taken through the doors, and the redhead by his side, Tala realised then just how bad Bryan's mere habit had become. Bryan was taken to a somewhat secluded area, where a bunch of nurses scrambled around. A male nurse appeared.

"Could you help restrain him?" Tala blinked and nodded, why did they have to restrain him? Still, it must have been rather disturbing for Bryan to suddenly have more than a handful of nurses around him. Two male nurses where currently trying to hold Bryan to keep him from moving. Yet he continued to fight back telling them to let go. The redhead quickly grabbed the boys arm, hoping that he would calm down. He saw that horrible tube coming towards Bryan. He probably didn't have a clue what was going on.

"What have you done to yourself, Bryan?" Tala hissed down at the confused and outraged boy, he tried several times to lash out at the doctor and the nurses which were trying to remove as much alcohol from his system as time allowed. Bryan shook his head from to side to side trying to stop the tube from being put near his face. A male nurse forced his mouth open.

_'What have I done to you?' _Gripping the taller teenager's arm tighter Tala felt immersed in remorse. How could the strong and proud Bryan be reduced to this? Slurring his words, panicking as he continually vomited - the tube easily sucking out the contents of his stomach. The redhead couldn't help but look away as Bryan looked at him, Tala couldn't handle the gaze which he hadn't seen in a long time. There was fear in Bryan eyes.

After what appeared another few vomiting inducing substances which was inserted into Bryan's stomach - the nurses seemed to agree that it was enough. (Seeing as merely liquid food, Bryan had had earlier was now the only substance leaving his stomach). As soon as the tube was removed Bryan coughed and spluttered everywhere, trying to rid himself of the ghost-like feeling at the back of his throat. His body still thought it was there, until Bryan had willed himself to ignore such feeling. A black drink was thrust into his face, a scowl on the nurse who Bryan had tried to strike.

Tala made sure Bryan drank every last drop of the stuff no matter how much Bryan demanded that he didn't need it. A few moments later and the Demolition Boy fell asleep on the bed, even if they had managed to take as much out of his stomach as possible it didn't stop the ether in his veins from making him weary.

Tala sat outside in the cold for a half an hour thinking over what he could say and how he could say how much he hated the thought of Bryan and himself together. He wouldn't continue on like this, seeing as he had told Max that everything was already over with Bryan. He had to do this. Gathering his thoughts and concluding that it was still the correct time to do such an act, the redhead went back to Bryan.

"You idiot..." Tala snarled as Bryan opened his eyes from his dreamless sleep, "You could have killed yourself." Groaning slightly as he sat up Bryan glanced around the ward. He wasn't in a private room - but he glanced at the other patients. Some woman with a crying child, an old guy with what looked like a broken leg and a girl around his own age who looked around nervously.

"It wasn't my plan to have a tube stuck down my throat." Bryan muttered to himself, he didn't want to say that never wanted to feel such a horrible sensation ever again. It wasn't painful as such just unbelievably uncomfortable - tubes were not, after all, to be forced down anywhere. The flexible plastic had at least made it possible for Bryan to speak as normal.

"I don't ever want that to happened again, Bryan." It looked as if the redhead was about to have a breakdown and not one of hysterics more of anger. Why did Bryan automatically assume that if Tala didn't love the bastard then nothing was worth living for - it was pathetic! "I may not care much for those feelings you have for me - but...We've been friends for too long for you to suddenly...disappear." Bryan wasn't looking at him, a sign that he was much too pitiful to look at anyway, _'Probably holding back tears, why is he so damn weak nowadays?'_

"What we did was merely fun, Bryan. Don't try to turn it into something more." On the other hand Bryan couldn't take this, his body felt weak his head was spinning and most importantly he couldn't run away from this. He couldn't pretend the reason why this was happening was because of his _habit_ nor could he physically run from Tala.

"You think I want to put myself in this position?" Bryan snarled back, shooting a glare at the standing redhead, "Being used by you as soon as anything went wrong in your life?" A flash of annoyance overcame Tala. He'd probably just saved the arseholes life and he was baring the blame? That wasn't going to happen, Tala would make Bryan realised one way or another that it was Bryan who had the control from the beginning: it had not been his fault that Bryan decided to agree to the drink. He'd agreed before - before all those feelings appeared - to drink and sleep with him. Why was it because now, that Bryan loved him - he had to take care of the idiot? Why was he responsible for his actions?

"Don't play the victim - you've done it to me too. Soon as you even got slightly aroused you went to find me." Tala snapped back, he didn't enjoy being around the other patents: that woman appeared to be taking interest in this conversation. He sent her a glare. "You didn't have to." Tala finished.

Silence slowed the conversation to a halt until there was no tension in the air. The thought of tension made Bryan's mind wander back to Robert - there hadn't been a moment where he hadn't tried to think of how to act or what to say. Why was he completely relaxed with Tala? Why was the tension just not there? "Would you prefer me hating you to loving you?"

A grumble was Bryan's reply until the redhead sat on the bottom of the bed, looking lazily around. "No." He muttered. There would be no point in Tala lying to that question. He wanted them both to revert back to how they acted when they relied so heavily on one another. It was nice to have someone to trust and feel no nerves with... Unlike Max who managed to make even Tala lose his cool and become agitated. "I don't want either...I just want to be like we used to."

Bryan didn't reply.

"I'm calling that snob to come make sure you go to rehab tomorrow." Tala hissed not enjoying the noise of the child crying or the feel of that woman gazing at him. A fan perhaps? Or just a nosy little shit - which he would have to find a good reason to yell at to make sure she didn't listen into his conversations ever again...

"He won't come." Bryan muttered as Tala took his phone. Tala would make sure Bryan was wrong about that whether he had to go and drag the dear rich boy out of his bed.

* * *

Author's Note: I will say I had severe writer's block when I was writing (or trying to) so I ended up putting on a song which I despise, on repeat, and promised myself I would not switch the damn song off until I had finished this chapter. Be glad such an annoying song exists due to the fact that it was the reason why I got over said writer's block and finished it. A little later than expected but I'm happy-_ish_ with it. (Is it just me or is it creepy that the one chapter I find hard to write up is number 13...?) Well, hopefully the standard is alright. (Even though I will be going over every chapter with a fine tooth comb after I am finished completely). Later - review if you please.

One last thing; I purposely didn't give the feelings of Bryan when he was with Tala. I add in more about his feelings about Tala when...Robert appears on the scene. XD


	14. Unrequited Love

Author's Note: Seeing as this is a kind of bitter chapter. There is a rather long...scene of..._snogging_. You know, to balance it out and all. Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fiction. A big thanks to everyone that reviews/adds to favourites/alerts and so forth. They really make me grin. XD

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Piss off!" It hadn't been the greatest start to the conversation when Robert insulted Bryan for being so pitiful about the scenario which Tala had placed him in. "You don't even know how I feel. Stop acting like you know me." Snarling, Bryan could feel himself become light headed and almost nauseous. Every one of the wards' beds had the curtains to each bed drawn, as the small girl had complained about 'scary and strange people.' It hadn't bothered Bryan in the least, now he didn't need to put up with the old man gibbering to him.

"You're not the only person in the world, Bryan." Robert hissed back trying to stay as quiet as possible. He was in a public hospital he didn't need to be asked to leave, that would be bad for his family name after all. "More than you know have felt unrequited feelings." Robert rolled his eyes, how could Bryan believe that out of everyone on the planet he was the only person to feel this pain?

"Is that coming from experience, or just words from a private tutor?" Again with the mocking of money: why did Bryan feel the need to insult him constantly about such a trait which he couldn't exactly help. He'd been born into a rich family, it was no way that Robert could have been anything other than _rich_.

"If you must know, experience." Robert hissed and sat stubbornly down on the hard chair which sat near the window. He didn't dare look down - but he stared ahead looking at the roof tops. He couldn't believe he had Tala come to his house - yell at him and drag him off without so much as a mention about how Bryan needed help.

"Oh please, you've never had a hard day in your life!" Someone who had every living comfort, every need sorted for them - no worries, how could they say they understood him? At one point he only owned the clothes on his back, this rich stuck-up brat could never understand that fear, that the current day could be his last.

"Rubbish." Robert glared back at the boy currently laying down on the bed as if he hadn't a care in the world. What did some commoner know about pressure? Knowing that every word he said was under scrutiny by another family, every action he did had to be logical and fair or else reporters would show their displeasure at the Jurgen's treatment.

"I bet he didn't use you to get an easy lay." It didn't matter to Bryan that he had done the same to Tala, he didn't have feelings: he was just as happy to be sought out. Bryan didn't want anyone to admit to him what he was feeling was normal or that it would pass, or any other bull that they tried to tell him. Hearing Robert say that he was not the only one only implied that he knew what he was talking about. He didn't want to be understood he wanted Tala.

"I'd prefer such a reason over my bank credentials." A hand went through Robert's hair, this was becoming a little too personal to be comfortable. What had made him come to this ward anyway? He could have easily wandered to the back doors of the hospital to escape but he hadn't - he'd just went into the lift and arrived here as if it was normal.

"He probably didn't make you resort to begging." It didn't occur to Bryan that he was relieving anything about the sort of power-struggle which Tala and Bryan had in their so called deal. The fact remained that Bryan was trying to get Robert to admit that he was making up whatever he was trying to convey across. There was no way that Robert knew how he felt.

"His favourite past time." Robert crossed his legs, and his arms over his chest. He hoped that Bryan would not pick up on the tension and hate in his voice but it was too much too mask and Bryan slowly made himself sit up on the bed. The Demolition Boy was a little confused at why they had been having such a pity-party but he did not plan to say anything else.

Moments of silence past, and both Bryan and Robert dared not to glance at one another at the thought of causing another argument or having what had happened, less than twenty-four hours ago, reoccurring. "You're not lying, are you?" Bryan muttered not enjoying the mental image of the other patients standing outside the curtain and listening in to this.

"Why would I?" Robert mumbled back. He didn't understand how such emotions were made, it had been as if personally he didn't want to let go because of how badly he wanted it to come true. It was a truly horrible period in his life: those two years were certainly the most depressing. But at least now his apparent love had turned to hate, and that hate at least made it possible for him to continue on with life.

"Who was it?" Curious on who Robert would fall for, Bryan decided to try to gain more information about what the other's name was, or at least what type of person they had been. Yet Robert frowned and glanced back out of the window at the side of him. He didn't want to explain why he had felt such a way. He was naive and too trusting at that moment in time.

"You needn't concern yourself." Robert's gaze dropped to the floor for a moment. He could remember very well how _he_ looked, how his laugh sounded, what is touch was like. Only a few months ago had Robert agreed that he wouldn't dwell on the past anymore, and here he was: still thinking about him. Where was his pride?

"What was his name?" Bryan shifted in his bed, swinging his legs over the side. He wasn't planning to stand up just yet - he didn't trust his legs, after all his body felt weak and shaky. No wonder from what had happened. This was a low point, certainly, Bryan thought to himself. Perhaps he should check himself into rehab. Tala might repay him with gratitude somehow...

"Martin." Robert informed. He took a quick look at what Bryan was doing but all it seemed was that he was trying to get out of bed, perhaps he should stop him? It wouldn't be good if Bryan fell. He'd need to go and pick him up, and that would involve touching: and being too close to Bryan usually had bad effects on Robert's pride. Bryan stopped moving, he was perched on the bed: his feet resting on the cold metal, hands gripping the edge of the mattress gently and legs slightly open. He looked rather at peace for a moment...

Bryan started waving his hand, "Come here." He was blankly looking at Robert now - who was a little curious to why the angry Bryan had calmed down so quickly. "I have a favour to ask." Perhaps he needed help to get out of the bed? Or wanted him to go retrieve a nurse to help him? Either thought wasn't too concerning and so the aristocrat stood.

Walking over he frowned at the smirking teenager, "What do you need exactly?" An extended hand grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Robert gulped, what was Bryan playing at? He could feel Bryan's breath on his face, and the purple-haired blader noticed that due to Bryan sitting the way he had - he was between _his_ legs.

"Pretend," Blinking at the response Robert frowned, what was it that he was wanting? Robert repeated the word, trying to show that he didn't quite know what Bryan was talking about. "That I'm Martin - and you're Tala." Bryan had hoped that he could give Tala some form of physical contact before he left but seeing as such events had occurred at the wrong time. He would need to use his imagination and Robert.

_'I don't think I want to even remember him.' _Robert was over, at least he was sure he was over, Martin. The grip on his shirt slackened slightly, but did not disappear while looking straight into the boys' eyes. Bryan moved his face closer to Robert's - he just hoped that Robert would agree to such a thing. _'But Bryan needs some form of comfort I guess...This would be adequate.' _Robert sighed and decided that it would be less awkward for this moment to accept the request.

Robert moved his hands so one was holding the back of Bryan's neck, the other on his waist. He couldn't believe this was happening, in a public hospital, knowing his luck a nurse would pop in to see how Bryan was doing or to give him medication. Yet, Bryan had slung a weak arm over the other boy's neck, a hand pulling at the tucked-in shirt. As soon as his hand managed to pull the material enough, a warm hand traced over Robert's abdomen. Content that he had some flesh-on-flesh contact Bryan tried to imagine it was in fact the redhead he was touching.

_'Tala wouldn't kiss me...He hates it.' _Bryan tried to shake the disappointment from his mind, he knew this wasn't Tala but he could always pretend. He heard a groan coming from the standing blader while Bryan continued to rub areas of his torso with a curious hand. Robert felt himself flush as he felt himself moan into the kiss, he shouldn't be so content with this. _'Tala wouldn't have moaned at that...' _Bryan hissed his thoughts away, why couldn't he just enjoy this moment?

_'Why he touching me so softly?' _He could feel Bryan pushing up against him, the hand now moving its way to his back. He hoped that Bryan wasn't too lost in his fantasy seeing as Robert did still have areas where the allergic reaction had been severe. For example to bottom of his back. _'I forgot, I'm Tala in this fantasy.' _The thought made him scold himself. He was meant to be thinking about Martin. But the reality was that Robert truly didn't want to think of the annoying boy that he had been in love with. _'Bryan's probably this affectionate no matter what that coward does. Tala really doesn't deserve Bryan.' _Robert was angry with Bryan after seeing how much abuse he took from the redhead. Mo one should have to go through that.

_'There's no way I can compare, or confuse Robert with Tala. They're so, they are too, different.' _In Bryan's mind it was like trying to compare a twig with the bark of a tree. Tala sadly was a sensitive soul - in which was more insecure than what he let on. Robert didn't seem to even budge when something annoyed him. He appeared to be confident in everything he did. Even the way they felt was different: Tala's toned body felt nothing like Robert's more athletic one. In all honesty, Bryan was glad it was Robert he was touching now, he thought as if he didn't need to do everything now. Tala was always selfish when it came to pleasing: Robert didn't appear that way. Still Tala's moans of pleasure always made Bryan more aroused than he thought possible: his touch set his body on fire.

_'I must appear desperate - then again. I suppose I am.' _Another groan as Bryan's hand teased his spine, the Russian's other hand playing with the small tuff of hair on the nape of his neck. Oxygen wasn't a large obstacle seemingly both of them were pulling back, exhaling quickly just to take in as much of a breath as possible while the other crashed their lips together again. All was good... Robert sighed to himself, he _was_ desperate. Two years, _'I've not done anything in this nature since he left.' _Martin had taken away more than just his pride, Robert didn't find anyone attractive or relatively interesting after that. His sex drive had vanished, part of himself argued that it was because he was unattractive: the other trying to reason with his naive self.

_'Is that a moan of approval or what?' _Bryan had given up on trying to think of the redhead he would enjoy this - savour it and hope that Tala would not find his way into his mind to haunt him. Another noise from Robert. _'I'm not the one doing anything...It's that Martin, that he's fantasizing about.' _Bryan tilted his head slightly, and opened his eye to quickly glance at the blader. _'He's really into this Martin guy.'_ Robert hadn't kissed him like that even when their little adventure on the rug happened. Roberts' hand moved to the others hip, the hand at the back of Bryan's neck came to cup his face.

_'Why am I so annoyed?' _Robert frowned into the kiss for a moment, _'I don't want to be compared with Tala of all people.' _Even being in the same sentence as Tala infuriated him. He didn't want Tala to even go near Bryan. It was obvious how much suffering Bryan had been through because of him. _'I hate people who use others for their own needs.'_ The anger in his system made Robert more aggressive than what Bryan had expected from such a prune. Fingers ran into Robert's hair, slowly grasping a handful of purple strands. Although, the sudden moan coming from Bryan made Robert's heart skip a beat. He must be doing something right.

Feeling himself slightly overwhelmed, Bryan kissed back with more intensity - he was sure his teeth had clashed painfully against Robert's own for a second or two causing them to both growl, annoyed at it happening. _'I wonder if he is enjoying this?' _Bryan pulled back to pant quickly for another breath, he didn't want this to end just yet. He needed to keep hold of this amused feeling in his chest, he needed this distraction. He just couldn't keep thinking of Tala or else he would go insane.

_'This certainly is no where near how Martin had kissed me in the past.' _Robert pondered._ 'Bryan's just...' _He gasped as he pulled away from Bryan. The Demolition Boy's hand had began to trail down the curve of his back, resting between his boxers and trousers. The pervert. _'I can't imagine that idiot doing any of this.' _Martin was much more awkward and would talk a little too much, ruining any mood. He would ask questions which would make Robert bristle and want to get as far away from him as possible.

_'I wonder if I'm doing a fair job with being Tala's substitute?' _After all that was why Bryan was being like this, it was why he was even bothering to kiss him. This didn't mean anything to Bryan, Robert couldn't help but feel his heartbeat raise as he thought about it. Why was he doing this? What was he getting out of this interaction?

The kissing ended slowly, with both bladers keeping there hands were they were. Lips were swollen, mouths slightly open, taking quick and uneven breaths. Foreheads were touching as eyes only barely open as they stared at one another. "Bryan..." Robert breathed out, hoping that some form of verbal comfort would appear, it didn't. Suddenly Robert realised what he had just done: even if the excuse was that he had been longing for Martin, he hadn't done that at all. He knew he was kissing Bryan and he admitted that enjoying it was more than he could take, "I should go." He whispered before departing as quickly as possible.

Robert didn't look back at the boy as he quickly went to the bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle. He placed the lid of the toilet seat down so he could sit down for a second to think. _'He must really like Tala to do such an act with me.'_ He touched his lips sub-consciously not understanding what had just happened in that ward. His heart was still beating wildly. Sighing, Robert stood up and started to tuck himself in. He could not go home like this. A quick look in the mirror and a few runs of the hands through his hair and it looked presentable. He just hoped that his lips would be less red by the time he reached the manor.

On the other hand, Bryan was lying back in bed. _'Who's this Martin? And why the hell does Robert is he so passionate about him?' _It had to be true then, this Martin bloke was real. It wasn't a lie make up by Robert to try to convince him to part with any secrets. Bryan sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would need to start detox...while Tala wasn't in his head.

* * *

Author's Note: Did it balance out? (I usually pay no attention to "uke" and "seme" stereotypes, so you'll probably see both Robert and Bryan becoming more dominant at certain times). Makes it more interesting and realistic. Anyway hopefully that was bearable. It's rather short compared to other chapters but... I've still got a good amount of chapters to still write. Review if you wish ;D I'll reply as soon as I can!


	15. The Addict & The Insomniac

Author's Note: To open up my email with 7 review alerts pretty much made me sit my ass down and write this: even if I woke up and it's about half an hour till midnight. Still I have odd sleeping habits, so it's not that impressive. I'm in a writing mood.

And once again I will put in perspective at how long this fiction is, or how far I am from finishing. There are "eight" major "milestones" which affect and slowly change Robert and Bryan... I have...reached none of them. Yes, none. There are eight minor milestones, I have reached...One. -Bashes head on keyboard- This is going to be _over _100,000 words, easily. Not like I'm complaining just - my college course is about to start and I don't want to be updating slowly, seeing as I also want to see these two getting together too! Thanks to everyone for reading: hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The visits to the rehab clinic were short: the first night Bryan had been there he hadn't last the night. Previously he had lasted three days detoxing, but darted out of the place pretending to have a family emergency, after that the clinic decided to stop Bryan from being able to ask for a day pass. (Mainly to let the patient outside with family and friends to help ease any solitude, and help put a stop with the depressing experience of detoxing). Still the last visit in which Bryan had came to the clinic he had almost lasted the first week (out of the eight he was meant to stay), however because of his earlier actions, most of the other patients stayed away from him. The group support meetings were starting to become more and more intense.

Mainly because Bryan would intentionally rile and tempt the others as much as he could.

"Bryan, out of all of the meetings we've had: you have said nothing. Do you wish to share today, your troubles with alcohol?" The middle-aged man looked at Bryan from his chair, giving a warm smile hoping that it would be this day that Bryan would realise he could not go through such a painful experience alone.

"I'll pass." Bryan spoke quickly, and went back to slouching, staring at the ceiling and began to count the black tiles apposed to the white. He was bored when these meetings occurred and that only meant that the cravings were the only real thought in his mind. He couldn't take the idea of spilling out everything to a group he would never meet again.

"You should say something, it'll make you feel better!" A young woman called from the other side of the circle: Bryan blinked and glared at her. Out of everyone to be telling him to talk it was another alcoholic? Pity was a horrible emotion: why on earth where these people here to be pitied by others with the same problem?

"Yeah," Another voice agreed, a bulky man a few chairs down from Bryan, "If you're here you obviously know you need help." There was a group agreement as the rest of the members nodded and uttered a few encouraging words to try to make Bryan speak, he merely stared back up at the ceiling and started to count the _white_ tiles.

"You lot are weak," Bryan scoffed as he saw some disagreeing glares, "relying on others to help you," He was mocking them, he hoped they hated him. He wanted them to break the same amount of times he had. He didn't want to be looked down upon here of all places. "I came here for meds to help, not _people_ to have chat to." He hissed.

"We all know that isn't working." Another chorus of voices agreeing with the bulky man, apparently Bryan would have to tear him down to have the others get off his back. "We see you all the time yelling about how you want to leave, having a child's tantrum about wanting a drink." He sounded disgusted for a moment. "What is your excuse for that?" Bryan glanced around at the peering faces waiting for any more comments. Apparently they were all waiting for him to answer.

"I don't need an excuse." He sighed when yet again there was a noisy discussion about his reply. Why was it that he was becoming the centre of attention? His throat constricted, his hands clenched and his annoyance slowly began to transform into fury. Why did they have to make this so personal?

"Spoiled brat." He knew why they all thought he was a rich kid who could do as he pleased. This was a private clinic where, no doubt, these people had saved, got family to save, and managed to only afford one chance at detoxing completely. Bryan had already been in and out of the program four times now.

"Why do you drink, Bryan?" The group leader asked, the rest of the patients turning quiet. "Why do you think, that you require a drink in order to maintain a normal day?" Bryan was slowly losing the will to live with this guy. Why did he keep rambling on? Why couldn't he beyblade here? Who cares if it wasn't a recognised sport to these morons? "And why exactly did you drink so much you needed a hospital visit?" That got everyone's attention.

"So much for not needing help." Another patient muttered to another. Bryan had sat up now, no longer caring about those damn tiles. How dare this idiot think for a second that he was incapable of helping himself? He didn't need these people whatsoever, just because they all relied on one another did not mean he had to.

"I didn't want to be taken to hospital, morons." It wasn't as if Bryan had planned to feel terrible and as if he truly wanted to sit and cry for the first time in a very long time. Yet he hadn't: the booze had been there and it had beckoned him over like another lover, offering comfort and escape from any reality even just for a moment.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Another gasped. The group glanced around one another not sure what to say or do. They weren't depressed themselves, they probably didn't know how to handle this situation. Still when Bryan heard the woman speak he glared instantly, that was not what had happened at all. Not in his point of view.

"No, I'm not suicidal." Bryan hissed, what did these strangers know about him? Why on earth did they care if he had wanted to die in life? Not like he had but still, why all the concerned and worried faces? He did not need this at all. Yet the bulky man from earlier seemed to once again begin to speak up.

"Sounds like it," Bryan sighed and rolled his eyes, well of course a hospital visit didn't always mean major problems. But when alcohol was involved, it was very rarely so easily to dodge after all it was either a fight or a fall - or just drinking far too damn much which caused the contents of the stomach to be forced back up. "Why didn't you stop then?" He sneered.

It didn't occur to Bryan until that moment. He could remember vaguely drinking a few bottles only to find that he was chugging them down, while another hand grabbed the next bottle. _'I couldn't...'_ Bryan narrowed his eyes at the floor, what had possessed him to drink so much? He was sure that at that moment each drink was calming the rage, the feeling of betrayal was slowly sinking away under the weight of the ether in his veins. "I couldn't." Bryan hissed not willing to say how he had been feeling at such a time, "I _just_ couldn't." He snapped. With a nod from the members and a small clap - Bryan felt his pride shrink: he'd been the centre of attention again.

He hated these meetings.

* * *

It was late and in Robert's mind - well it wasn't there anymore after three days of very little sleep. Johnny and Robert had competed for the corporation and Robert had managed to win over the board members. His insomnia had become almost impossible to work around, worrying over what Johnny would say when they finally met. He'd be mad. Robert had tried to move around - sleeping in guest rooms, on a few of the couches, even going far enough to try to sleep by taking a high dosage of sleeping pills. Yet he would wake up, nightmare replying in his head repeatedly and only an hour or two would have past.

Hands ran through his head, it was around one in the morning and Robert had only had only gained two hours of sleep in total. They made him feel worse, trying to hope that he would fall back asleep and feel comfortable. But it didn't help, no matter how long he laid awake for, it just didn't work. The horrible ringing of his phone made him cringe, "Hello, Mr. Robert Jurgen?" the high-pitched voice made Robert scoff quietly.

"It is - who am I speaking to?" Sighing, Robert rubbed his eyes roughly trying to stop his eyes feeling heavy. The voice was not familiar to him, or maybe it was and he was just a little too damn sleepy. "We have a problem with Bryan, we were wondering if you could come down to the clinic?" Robert frowned, why was he being called about Bryan? "Bryan has used you as an emergency contact, so could you come here for a moment. I'm sorry for calling at such a late time."

"It's alright," Robert frowned and rubbed his neck: his shoulders felt stiff along with his neck and back. The stress of the board meeting and waiting, anticipating, Johnny's reaction was taking it out of him. Insomnia: Robert wished he never had such a thing, why couldn't he just go to sleep within a few minutes of touching his head on the pillow? "Very well, I'll be there in a few moments." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Robert went off to wake the chauffeur.

By the time the driver got dressed and alert enough to actually drive, Robert was sure he would fall asleep in the car. (Which at this moment in time he really wouldn't mind, rest came well before Bryan's hissy-fit). However sleep did not claim him and Robert plodded into the clinic. "We tried to sedate him - he threw a chair...But he's went ballistic now." Inside Bryan's room, there was noise - Robert growled lowly, why did he even come here? Objects were being thrown against the wall: Bryan yelling in Russian.

"Bryan: could you open the door." Robert battered on the door a few times and turned to look at the two nurses that were hovering outside the room. There was no way, Bryan would open the door if there were people who were holding sedatives in there hands. "The rest of you, leave this corridor." Robert yawned loudly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, that was rather rude. But Robert couldn't care less at this moment in time.

The door was unlocked and Bryan hissed in response as the light from the lamps in the corridor made his eyes burn. Robert yawned again, and walked inside. "I came to check up on you." For a moment Robert felt dizzy and weak until is head snapped to the broken glass on the floor. Bryan had broken a mirror that wasn't a good omen. Another yawn caused Robert to scold himself, "This is ridiculous." He couldn't stand for too long seeing as every muscle in his body felt as if it were quivering.

"If you're going to start-!" Bryan was pissed beyond words. Someone in his little group had caused another patient to pull him up about his anti-social behaviour. He couldn't believe that it had happened but what had annoyed him about the entire thing was that they had told him to go back to his parents, and try to actually work for once in his life. Like he had an easy life! The bastards! Bryan was about to start yelling at Robert believing that the aristocrat had came to tease him or tell him that he was being weak. At half two in the morning? That was a little _off_, for Robert anyway. "What are you doing?"

The Demolition Boy had turned around after re-locking the door to find Robert sitting on his bed, yawning yet again. If Robert kept this up, Bryan would start yawning: he wasn't exactly feeling the consequence of staying up - his cravings were gone seeing as the medication he had received eased them. It was just pain in his head that was keeping him up.

"Have you calmed down now?" Robert rubbed his eyes again and felt himself want to lie down on the comfortable bed. This wasn't the place or the time to do that though. "I'm rather tired." Bryan frowned slightly when he noticed how feeble Robert looked - how exactly could a person who had such a fancy house, such a comfortable house have trouble sleeping? Not unless he was lying about the reason to everyone else?

"Don't even think about falling asleep on my bed." Bryan barked harshly, he didn't want anyone here. Once the medication wore off he would be hanging over the toilet and throwing up. He didn't want someone to see his weak moments, especially Robert of all people. "If you don't get off it - I'll get on you." If Robert was still the proud, prune that he was he would have scampered off the bed.

"So long as I can fall asleep." Robert muttered rubbing his eyes and letting a hand run through his hair. He would give anything to be able to fall asleep right now. His body ached for rest - his mind was buzzing with the worst possible scenario of what Johnny would say and do. Why did he have to convince the company?

Seeing as Robert didn't move a muscle from the bed Bryan began to feel somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. He was detoxing and under a lot of stress and at such an early hour in the morning, having said... friend-with-benefits appear and sit on his bed... It was if not the most logical event which Bryan could have thought up. "I'm an insomniac, now shush." Robert had seen that bewildered look, as if he were speaking another language. It was not his fault he was slowly dozing off while sitting.

"Whatever, go to sleep if you want..." Bryan grimaced and closed his eyes tightly, it appeared that the headache was beginning to become aggravated which only meant the drugs were starting to ware off. Why did Robert have to come to this room now? When it was trashed and he was about to act like a child wanting sweets before dinner. Slowly Robert muttered what Bryan thought to be a 'thank you' and took off his shoes, hoping that he might be able to catch an hour or two of sleep here. "Maybe all you need is some company?" Bryan suggested, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Just don't touch me." Robert mumbled. He knew if he had been able to catch a few more hours then the thought of Bryan in the same room as him while he was on a bed would have been horrifying or at least have been a nerve-shattering experience. Still this bed was comfy enough, his limbs felt heavy and sluggish and there was a pleasant smell in the air. No doubt from the constant cleaning raids which the private clinic would indicate. The thought of Bryan anywhere near him did not make him feel nervous or self-conscious, he really didn't believe that Bryan would do anything now that he was detoxing.

The bed dipped as Bryan stood on the bed to quickly prodded the other boy with a foot, "Didn't hear you moaning about it last time," He quickly sat down, crossing his legs, "Actually I _did_." He chuckled when he heard Robert grumble to himself. He turned over so his back was to Bryan, hopefully he would get the message that he didn't want to chat. He wanted to sleep. "Hmm - enough gloating." Robert sighed loudly he shifted slightly, secretly snuggling into the bed. It was rather chilly in this room and with no cover, this was probably the best it was going to get.

"You're actually going to fall asleep there?" Bryan frowned at the German blader as his eyes closed and only a brief, 'hmm' was his reply to all of the questions which Bryan had asked him for a few minutes. Very slowly Bryan accepted the fact that the boy obviously was tired and would no doubt be in the bed until morning. There was only one problem which Bryan could thing of - what if the insomniac woke up while he was...having a dream of him? That would be too much information for Robert. They'd never be able to have a normal conversation again.

"This is my room." Bryan hoped that maybe pride would suddenly be injected into the boy and he would shoot up from where he was lying, quickly apologise and leave. "Do you think I'll leave you alone while you sleep?" He hissed, he was annoyed at this. It wasn't proper etiquette as Robert would say. Although, once the boy woke up again, Bryan wanted to see that... All flustered and apologetic.

"Do as you please, so long as I can rest." Even though he had said it, Robert - possibly from the lack of being touched over the years - slapped or pushed any hand which came near him with more force than just a mere tap. By the time Bryan had tried to annoy him a fifth time his hand was red, and he decided against being hit again. "Are you ill?" Bryan tilted his head, Robert grumbled under his breath and turned around to face him.

"I've not slept well...for the past few days." A yawn: which just so happened to make Bryan yawn. The action made Robert snort - yawning was contagious after all. From what it looked like Robert could have thought he saw Bryan smile at him for once - but then again perhaps it was just because he was smirking so widely he had confused it with an actual _smile_.

"Right: you came to use me for my bed." Bryan pretended to moan at Robert smirking to himself as Robert continued to hiss out answers clearly becoming annoyed at the talkative Bryan. The smirk was wiped from his face when his temples began to throb: the vomiting would be happening very soon. That would not be a pretty sight for anyone.

"This bed _is_ much more comfortable than listening to you whine." Robert sighed there was no way Bryan was going to allow him to sleep on this bed, although it was rather large: it would not do both him and Bryan - it might if they crushed together but he doubt Bryan would be that desperate for sleep to do it. "But...I will go, seeing as you need your rest too." Suddenly, Robert began to sit up, and rub his face as if trying to wake himself up enough to place his shoes on.

"Hey!" Bryan grabbed onto the other's shoulder, "Wait- You can stay..." Suddenly it began apparent that Robert could still feel surprise even while in a zombie-like state as he turned to blink confused, with rather widened eyes at Bryan. "You look like shit anyway. You probably wouldn't make it to the car-park." Perhaps Robert should have told the driver not to wait on him, still he was sure after another few hours he would leave and come back double-quick if Robert called home.

There was a content sigh from Robert as he lay back down, "Likewise, Bryan." Robert hadn't believed he would have been able to even ask to literally sleep _in_ the bed with the thin covers over him. All he thought he was about to get was a nap. However the night was more eventful than he first thought...

* * *

Author's Note: The eventful night is the next chapter ;) Anyone else up for more sexual tension? Among other things....Well I'm back off to bed. Hope I didn't make anyone yawn too much during this.

(Just a quick note: has anyone seen the new Metal Fight Beyblade season/anime? It's not got any of the original bladers in it…To be honest if Johnny and Kai could have a child who had the attitude of Tyson… Then that would be the main character – his names Ginga).


	16. I Could But I Wouldn't

Author's Note: I decided to trade most of the sexual tension in for some Bryan-antics. It appeared to fit better: although one of my favourite scenes is coming up very soon. I estimate around Chapter 19-20? Anyway: Enrique shines in that one... he really does. -evil laugh- Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

It was not a nightmare which had caused Robert to suddenly awaken. Frowning and groaning quietly to himself Robert sat up glancing around the dark room. "Where...?" A yawn cut his own question off, as he looked around he remembered that he had not fallen asleep anywhere near his own bed. "Oh Lord," Two hands ran through his hair, now this may become uncomfortable...Where was Bryan anyway?

There was a horrible noise, retching, coming from the bathroom. "Bryan?" Robert sighed and stood up, a little surprised that he actually had half cocooned himself in the sheets: had he stolen them from Bryan during the night? For Bryan to let such an action slide was more than unnerving, what was wrong now? Robert knocked on the door before he realised it was open, allowing him to peek inside to see a slouching Bryan near the toilet.

It was never Bryan's intention to stop drinking completely and so the thought of being medicated to stop any aliment seemed stupid. It had been easy enough to stash his medicine inside his beyblading box (in which he kept any beyblade part that was fairly good or new: most of them stolen from other bladers but at the moment it was slowly filling up with drugs). The doctors and nurses only ever saw him take half of his dosage and then he would leave, saying he wanted to watch television. After all who would think that a person would only take half of a drug which was meant to make themselves feel better.

Hanging over the toilet he threw up again, detox was a ghastly experience. "Go on, say it." He croaked out, spitting the foul taste in his mouth away. To think that his body was rejecting anything which wasn't alcohol was a rather sad thought, had he really become so dependant on the substance that even his very cells were craving for it?

"Say what?" Robert frowned and slipped into the room, shutting the door hoping that a nurse would not burst in and sedate the boy. After all it would look suspicious that Robert was still here - what was the time now? He'd certainly had more than a few hours sleep, he felt somewhat refreshed.

"That I look pitiful." Bryan's knuckles turned white as his fist tightened around the metal holding rack, trying to push himself to his feet. "Weak." He spat again, and ended up deciding against standing until his stomach settled for a while. The Majestic captain wandered over and sat on the corner of the bathtub, he knew that this was no walk in the park for Bryan but exactly could he do.

Bryan quickly flushed the lavatory and hoped that he didn't look too pathetic in Roberts' eyes, the feeling of him being looked down upon was one that Bryan thought worse than any attention given to him. Sighing, Bryan backed away from it, and rested his back against the head of the bath - he glanced up to see Robert frowning down at him.

"There, there." Robert patted the Demolition Boys head in a patronising manner and hoped that Bryan would return to his usual hateful self, at least he never made fun of himself when he was like that. "Don't wallow in self-loathing. It doesn't suit you." Robert heard the other boy chuckle, at least he was amused by _something_. That was a start.

"Like sulking doesn't suit you?" Rolling his eyes Robert hoped that such a reference to their once-off night would never be mentioned. But it had and Robert felt as if his face was warming up a little too much - he hoped it wasn't noticeable to Bryan. In case it _was_ obvious the aristocrat stood up and wandered over to the small sink, he turned on the tap and ran the small face cloth under it, which appeared to have been discarded at the side.

"Here," Bryan jerked his head awkwardly up and frowned he noticed that a small cold cloth was being handed to him. He grabbed hold of the wet material quickly and didn't notice when his hand brushed Roberts. But Robert did and he felt his stomach tighten: this would not be a great night if he was going to worry about every little touch and think of some alternative motive which he assumed Bryan had to have.

The cool water made Bryan sigh in relief, his head felt too warm, the room was too stuffy and he was certainly grateful about the small towel being handed to him. He could feel somewhat better with the heat dying down as he hid his face with it, "I didn't think it would be this _hard_." He grumbled under his breath as he wiped his face. A few stray stands had soaked up water and were now clinging onto his face. Robert perched once again on the edge of the bath thinking about what he could say to stop this low point in Bryan's life.

"You're almost into week two," That wasn't the greatest pep talk he had ever given and so quickly added another comment hoping that he didn't come off uncaring. Why he didn't want to appear indifferent was as good as anyone's guess, perhaps he was feeling guilt after shoving him from his own bed? Yes, that was it. "Well done." Robert muttered.

"Don't mock me." He hadn't meant to snap at the purple-haired balder but the pain in his head and the gurgling in his stomach was beginning to take its toll on him. While waking up in the middle of the night to see the person of his actual dreams lying down next to him in a somewhat peaceful slumber, Bryan couldn't but feel frustrated that Robert was still here. Couldn't he just leave so Bryan could get some peace? His dreams were not helping the tension which was between them.

"Why would I mock you?" Robert shifted slightly. Why did he have to feel so restricted when he spoke to Bryan? As if only a certain number of topics could be discussed until he would suddenly disappear. It put pressure on him thinking about what were the meaningful things to say, as if every syllable he spoke was under a microscope being taken apart by Bryan. "Did you drink that much on purpose?"

Bryan stopped moving for a moment or two wondering what Robert was meaning, "The night I went into hospital?" There was a pause before he heard a murmur of acknowledgement from the older boy. "I did mean to drink that much..." Bryan sighed through his nose a little annoyed that this was coming up - and for him to spill some information. Had he grown so weak that his usual boundaries had been broken down? "I just wasn't trying to _kill_ myself...It's difficult to explain." Bryan muttered to himself and slowly used the bath as leverage so he could stand up.

"You must have realised that it was too much for one person to drink. Even if you have a high tolerance for it." Robert couldn't pretend he understood. How could he - he didn't even know what Bryan thought about the substance. One minute he was shrugging his shoulders at it the other he was barging into his house and molesting him on the floor.

"Why do you care?" Robert felt his stomach twist again, why did Bryan feel the need to ask such a complicated question? It wasn't as if Robert hated him or so much as disliked him - Bryan was simply that: Bryan and Robert couldn't really understand why he was so amusing. Okay, he usually ended up in an embarrassing or annoyed position but before such an emotion was felt he would feel... _Happy_. It was an obscure statement for Robert to make, of course being with friends would make him happy but it was certainly a different atmosphere altogether than if he had been with Oliver or Enrique. The air would be thick, the banter which they shared would have more than one meaning and it all appeared to be very exciting.

_'Do you really have to request an answer?'_ Perhaps it was only he who was excited when Bryan was around? Maybe Robert was merely looking into such small details a little too much - Bryan had stated that he did had some form of sexual feelings for him but he doubted that the Demolition Boy felt anything more than mere carnal lust.

Was it just Robert who enjoyed Bryan's company? Did Bryan not enjoy the conversations - no matter how crude in Robert's eyes - shared or was he just interested in sleeping with him? Robert ran a hand through his hair and left the bathroom, determined not to answer Bryan's question. The lilac-haired blader frowned as the bathroom door closed. What was that all about?

Now that he thought about what had happened over the past month Bryan couldn't believe that he had been so wrapped up with Tala to the point he had turned into an alcoholic. He felt stupid repeating such a sentence over and over again. He liked Tala, he truly did - and he was annoyed at how he had confessed so proudly at such feelings. He was beginning to doubt himself, what if this wasn't what people described like as? Maybe he was just...confused, seeing as Tala had been the only person to comfort him at the right time.

_'Comfort me at the right time...?'_ Bryan closed his eyes for a moment. He knew when these feelings had started now - the one time where he had been lower than he could remember. Everything was shattering in front of his eyes: Boris had appeared and reminded him of a past he would have rather have forgotten. Still he didn't breakdown in front of the creep nor did he cry in front of his team mates: he had however done so when he had thought the apartment was deserted.

It had been the morning after which Bryan and Tala had made, and agreed, to the deal. Yet now that Bryan remembered he had only wanted one thing that night and that was to make himself forget the Abbey and what it did - what Boris did - for just a few seconds. He was sure that Tala needed the comfort too: he'd been pissed off ever since he had seen him. It had been one night that slowly set the wheels of Bryan's addiction in motion.

_'I want to feel that freedom again.' _Was this why people liked others? It was merely the way that they made themselves feel? Was that not selfish? Bryan scoffed why was it that he wanted to feel such an emotion which had never occurred again? No matter how, when or where he and Tala decided to continue the deal. The sensation never seemed to return.

Until he realised that drinking was a way to be free. He never would have to admit to anything while under the influence, never would he have to say he meant what had occurred if he was smashed beyond words. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted if he was drunk... It was the freedom which Bryan sought after.

Yet that night when he had drank too much the freedom had never came, his sense of power had dwindled. _'But no matter how many I took: I still knew I was going to feel pitiful, remember those experiences, feel those emotions and still be where I was a few months ago... meanwhile Tala has already found his own interest and had forgotten everything.'_ Why did Tala feel the need to go anywhere near Max: why did they even go places together? Why did they bother - how could they be so comfortable with each other when they didn't understand each other? What about their pasts? Bryan rubbed his face again with the towel, "I do need help..."

Everything about the whole situation made Bryan want to weep: apart from Robert. He was probably the only person who hadn't poked fun of his beyblading style or his odd appearance. He appeared to have a pretty easy life but after a few moments on such a thought Bryan knew he wasn't being fair. Robert did have a different kind of life but it was by no means easy... Bryan stood up, the gurgling in his stomach settling but the headache remained an inconvenience.

He quickly brushed his teeth, no doubt if he hadn't Robert would have jumped on him meanwhile everything would have to stop mainly because Bryan wasn't exactly the taste the best nor look the most presentable after throwing up. Bryan shook his head, he shouldn't be imagining _if_'s Robert was in no way going to jump him. That appeared to be Bryan's task - Robert's was merely to shove him off or just lie there in a daze. No exactly the greatest reactions but they were _reactions_.

Robert had decided to lay back down on the bed an arm over his eyes - the dull lighting in the room was beginning to make Bryans' eyes strain painfully. He didn't think much of the bathroom door opening and closing, Bryan was back and no doubt to annoy him and poke fun out of him for sleeping on another person's bed. Robert would apologise tomorrow, or rather later on in the day when he had had an adequate amount of rest.

There was some rummaging around by Bryan until he found what he was looking for: the box with most of the unused drugs. He quickly gulped down two: repulsed by the unpleasant aftertaste Bryan grimaced and had a brief thought about rinsing his mouth out with water just so it would disappear. However the anti-craving drugs would probably ease the aches and pains he was feeling throughout his body, Bryan knew he wasn't going to have a good sleep either way. Robert was still on his bed...

The bed dipped like Robert had thought, however the Demolition Boy appeared to be more interested in him rather than going to sleep. "Bryan." Robert grumbled as he continued to shove Bryans' hands away from him. Was he not allowed to rest? Sighing Bryan hissed his reply, he did not like being rejected so carelessly. Especially when Robert had allowed more than a few touches in the past. Was he teasing him on purpose...? "You slept here a few hours ago: don't sulk."

Face turning red and most of his body heating up, Robert rolled his eyes and turned onto his side. "I was extremely tired," He just hoped Bryan would leave him alone now. Thinking of how his mind had wandered in the bathroom it was obvious what was beginning to happen and although Robert felt as if he didn't mind he knew for a fact that with the wedding coming up, nothing serious would happen. Or should happen.

The Russian continued for a few hours to try and rest his hand somewhere on the other bladers body, eventually the loser of the small contest was Robert - giving up so he might be able to go to sleep. Pride didn't mean too much to him after the night seemed to drag on and the atmosphere that Robert had started to feel was back. He didn't want to move where he lay just in case he touched Bryan more, and send out the wrong type of signal.

"When Enrique left: did you mean what you said? Or where you merely trying to annoy me..." It had eaten away at him most of the night, the fact remained that Bryan had looked might red when he had realised what he had said but there was another part of Robert that desired to know about its true origins. Was he just trying to mess with his head or did he genuinely mean it?

The question was certainly a surprise and here Bryan thought that the aristocrat would never want to hear about the incident again. Not bring it up himself... Unless he enjoyed what happened? Well Bryan understood that at that time he had _enjoyed_ it but to the point where it wouldn't be happening again. "I don't tend to say humiliating things when they aren't true."

Sighing Robert sat up, dislodging the hand on his hip. "Using a double negative is not the most effective way of conveying your idea, Bryan." So he had said it and he wasn't the type to say shameful comment just to annoy others. Surely that meant he was just lusting for him? The thoughts which began to spin round in Robert's mind were giving more questions than his much requested answers. Why did he even think for one second that he and Bryan were more than simple friends - if that?

"Shut up." It didn't take long for Robert to realise that whatever Bryan had stopped to take had made him in a better mood than usual. Bryan had suddenly just grabbed hold of him and was now trying once again to mark his neck. "...Bryan?" It was an uncomfortable position which they were in, with Robert sitting up with his head being pulled to the side (seeing as Bryan appeared to be holding rather tightly on his hair) and Bryan sitting behind him. Teeth already nipping, tongue already licking the flesh. "You owe me for letting you sleep on this damn bed," Robert managed to halt the shudder, the tingle which ran from his neck to the bottom of his spine was not helping.

"Ah-" The teeth nipped a little too roughly for Robert's liking and he started to shift. Robert jabbed his elbow back into the others chest, the tight grip on his hair slackened and the purple hair blader edged away to the bottom of the bed. Growling to himself, Robert rubbed his neck. How could he have been so naive? To stay anywhere near Bryan while he had actually stated that he wanted to sleep with him. Well, not sleep with him but do what they did last time again. Glancing up to the sitting Bryan, Robert's heart rate increased: he didn't look like he normally did. He was smirking, eyes slightly squinted as if he were eyeing up a piece of meat to devour. "Stop looking at me like that..." Robert blinked when the smirk grew.

"Like what?" Robert suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. What was Bryan playing at? What had he taken to make him so sexually aggressive? Had he had taken a drink from a hidden stash? On the other hand Bryan was feeling _good_, the headache had been reduced to a mere pulse in his head - one of which he could easily ignore if he had a distraction... Robert was looking far to enticing to pass up - especially with a flustered expression, and (probably without him realising it) his legs open and his hands by his sides, supporting him.

"Stop it: you're being rather eerie with your actions." Robert shifted on the bed, trying to move backwards. He didn't think that Bryan would jump him - not without anything in his stomach. Bryan was grinning now, feeling the very power he had in this situation: he had made the proud Robert Jurgen blush with one little action.

The blush became worse as Bryan began to move forward, crawling over, "Am I making you nervous?" Before Robert knew it he was merely a few inches from his face: his hands were now close to Roberts own, and he was in-between Robert's legs. A chuckle escaped Bryans' lips as he saw Robert almost cower away from him, hunching his shoulders up and turning his face away. Robert could smell the Demolition Boys warm and comforting smell. He gulped quickly.

_'Who wouldn't feel nervous in this situation...'_ It had only just been concluded by Robert that he may enjoy Bryan's company but he never did think about this side of things. What could he do to make Bryan merely do what friends do? "Bryan, cease these actions, now." Robert bristled when Bryan did not do ask he was asked and instead came closer. It took most of Robert's willpower not to look down at Bryan's mouth.

"From this angle you look pretty hot." Robert frowned slightly, he didn't quite understand what Bryan meant when he said that. Why was he saying that he looked warm? Not unless Bryan was merely concerned for his health. However as soon as Robert placed a hand on his head and cheek, then turning his hand over to feel his face once again, Bryan knew he hadn't understood.

"Idiot." Bryan grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him closer. "I'll explain what I mean so even a naive little prude like you will understand..." The smirk was still there. Bryan felt so excited at the situation - he could say anything he wished: seeing as Robert appeared to be putty in his hands he could probably do quite a few things as well. "They way you are looking now...makes me want to rip your clothes off and do adult things to you." Robert's eyes widened at the statement, "Do you understand me now?"

If there was ever a comment which could make Robert simply stop thinking it would have to be that. Painc spread as he felt his lips being covered by Bryan's own. He snapped his head to the other side, "Bryan, it's late..." He breathed out quickly, what was happening to his body? Half of it was telling him to give up and settle for whatever Bryan had in store for him and the other wanted to do nothing more than to hit the boy and say he was acting out. "Detox is taking it's toll on you so..." It didn't appear that Bryan even heard Robert's excuses as he continued to kiss the boy, hands trying to feel places where they hadn't quite got round to groping.

_'I can't do this... I've been betrothed to another...' _With that Bryan received a shove off the bed and Robert was left slightly out of breath. He couldn't do this to his parents: he would not allow himself to be an easy target for Bryan. He would be a friend and that was all, he would forced Bryan to stop any advances.

Bryan heard a quick apology before Robert disappeared. He growled in annoyance, that guy certainly did send mixed messages. Then again he could always try tomorrow. Pity Robert forgot to say he was going to Rome in approximately five hours.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there we go, another chapter down. Woo: next one will be fun... A new character is introduced: I'm sure most will like her... Seeing as she's slightly... crazy. And old.


	17. Complete Confusion

Author's Note: Sorry, was ill for a bit and I cannot do anything when I'm ill. All better though so hopefully I can churn out more updates before the next bug travels around the family. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it now I'm off for some munches...

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"She can't be coming: we were meant to be meeting with _Alisha_. In _Rome_. How on earth can we be here to meet her - when we're meant to be in _Rome_!" It was a characteristic that both Robert and his father had to put up with, the woman's voice would rise at the end of each sentence whenever she was angry. Surprisingly Robert found himself holding back a chuckle or two as his mother continued to rant and rave about how her old mother-in-law.

"She's my mother, no matter how deluded she may be." The older Jurgen man sighed and tried to settle his wife down as Robert smiled sympathetically at his parents. He didn't mind dear grandma Primrose - the battiest old woman on the earth. After all she was the type of person to dislike only a few and it was hard not to feel grateful as the meeting with Alisha had been postponed, more than a few could say the hated her because of her smiley but snide ways. She did have a most odd outlook on certain topics. It wasn't smart to make an enemy out of a person whom had an unstable mind.

"When precisely is she appearing?" Robert just hoped it was soon so he could have a quick chat to her about this wedding: the woman was rather carefree - no longer truly attached to the ways of the Jurgen name. Perhaps he could ask her to help him wriggle free of such an arrangement... This was the woman who had bore his only uncle...Surely she would help.

"Too soon." His mother hissed and sat down, sighing. Robert knew vaguely why the two women did not see eye to eye but it had never came up, and he was sure it was merely because it was his own mother that had tried to put Primrose into care - stating that she was a loony and should be locked up. Of course it had happened, Robert's Father, Lukas had been most intimidated by the raging wife. Robert knew after that, that he should never try to pull the wool over his grandmas' eyes: after all it only took her three months after being exiled from the Jurgen name to slither her way back in. (How she did it was yet another family matter which Robert had been sworn to secrecy).

"A few hours from now, perhaps sooner." His father instructed and once again turned to his wife to try to silence her from blackening his mothers name yet again. Robert inclined his head and quickly exited the room, hoping that the whole fiasco about Martin had been forgotten about by his grandma. He doubted it: her body had begun to wither but certainly not her mind.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose when he heard her mother shriek and closed the door as quietly as possible. "They don't tend to sound so happy about a visit." His body tensed and his eyes closed for a second. He needed to place more security guards near the main gate. However, Bryan did not need to climb or run to get inside he had just waltzed in: there had to be something big happening, most of the staff were buzzing around muttering to themselves about how they were late.

"Bryan - how long have you been there?" The Majestic glared at Bryan ignoring the sudden thought that his hands were far too warm. He shouldn't have sat with them clasped, they were no doubt sweaty. "What do you want?" Robert slowly walked away from the sitting room in which his parents could exit at any second. Bryan could not be found.

It wasn't difficult to notice that Robert was acting rather jittery, quickly moving away from the door. "Not long," Bryan pondered over the thought of Robert perhaps hiding someone from him and not the other way around. Bryan followed the aristocrats along the hall into a room he was sure he had never been in. Only two couches and what appeared to be numerous shelves filled with books, a few tables dotted around. The study or perhaps their own library? "I came to have a chat with you." Bryan watched the other boy closely hoping to catch any uneasiness.

Bryan had thought about what had been occurring between him and Robert and he couldn't help but feel fury as he noticed that Robert had rejected him more than a handful of times. It would be alright if it had been complete and utter rejection but what was with allowing him to touch him, kiss him for a moment or two to suddenly refuse it. Or even acknowledge at what had just happened?

"Now is not the best time." Robert glanced around the room, he hoped that Bryan would disappear for today. Grandma never did enjoy strangers company, she was probably going to embarrass everyone where possible and having the other boy here would just give her too many opportunities. He heard a growl as he moved away from the Demolition Boy.

"Then make time. I want to know what's going on." There was a part of Bryan that was trying to stop himself from bringing the awkwardness, the oddities up in actual conversation. They both knew it was there: they had simply, silently, agreed not to bring the subject up. Until now, Bryan wanted an answer to this odd behaviour.

"With what exactly?" Robert didn't dare to look in Bryan's direction, he wandered over to the window hoping to ease the dread in his gut. He shivered subtly when he heard Bryan approach from begin him. He was too close again. Did this boy not know what social boundaries were? _'If I so much as lean back - I'll be leaning on him.'_ Robert glared at the reflection in the window - Bryan was narrowing his eyes back at the glass.

"With what's going on between you and me." His words were void of any emotion; his eyes however were quite different - almost telling Robert that he was frustrated and angry at the current scenario. How did such a relationship or rather friendship begin? Robert frowned and turned slowly around to face Bryan.

"You and I, Bryan." He corrected first before denying he knew what Bryan was talking about. "There's nothing happening between us now please-" Why did Bryan have to choose today of all days to have a serious talk? Bryan was probably just in a lot of pain and he was trying to forget about alcohol... Why else would he force such a question upon him?

However, Bryan did not enjoy the ignorance which Robert was displaying and so grabbed the boys' arms and held him tightly. "Let go of me." Robert's jaw tensed, the grips on his arms were beginning to hurt him: they appeared to becoming tighter as the seconds ticked by. Why was Bryan so angry at him?

_'Like I'm going to, just because you asked.' _Bryan didn't let go as Robert squirmed for a moment. The aristocrat had no intention of fighting Bryan or even raising his voice, such an act would alert his parents or even staff to what was going on. He couldn't stand the thought of Bryan being thrown, permanently, from his home. They were friends after all.

He couldn't handle that intense look, the idea of being pushed up against a window - that could easily break - was not something Robert could take with ease. "What do think is going on?" Robert muttered and glared back, hoping that the hateful look he received would die down. What did Bryan think was going on? They'd, Robert would admit, fooled around a little. He would also admit that with Bryan around the day was certainly never dull even if it did leave Robert somewhat muddled with his thoughts.

"You're being a damn player." The reference might not have been the most formal but Robert understood what it meant. He could feel the Demolition Boy's breath on him again, and it was making his heart rate raise yet again. It wasn't Robert's fault that Bryan has such an obscure effect on him and his thoughts. _'Does Bryan really believe that I'm doing such a thing?' _Yet Bryan continued to snap, slightly concerned as he realised that Robert almost looked scared at being held.

"Letting me do stuff then denying me the next moment." It wasn't fair for Bryan: he had enough to deal with, other than to be used _again_ by someone whom he had developed...not feelings but there was an element to this so called friendship that Bryan knew wasn't right to have about a _friend_. "What's going on in that little head of yours?" Bryan was beginning to lose his cool now, the more he asked questions about Robert's actions, the more he became detached and angry about them. "Do you enjoy messing with me?"

"I'm not _messing_ with you, Bryan." He was trying to calm Bryan down, his hands were now holding his arms far too tightly that there would probably be a bruise or two left. It seemed as though the Demolition Boy did not know his own strength. "It's just a complicated situation I'm in." He felt heard himself sigh, "I'm getting married after all." Was he really that annoyed about the wedding? Once his parents had spoken to him about the arrangement it hadn't bothered Robert in the slightest. Why was it now, that he felt that his loyalty to his mother and father were being tested?

"Then why the hell do you still let me touch you? Surely you should always reject me the first time. Not the second or third." It made sense in Bryan's mind. It certainly made sense to Robert and yet Robert couldn't bring himself to truly think about the reasons behind why he acted they way he did. It would be enjoyable to be given with, then slowly his mind would bring back images and thoughts of the night his very pride had been demolished by letting his own freedom take over.

"I don't...I cannot deduce why I do such things...Nothing could happen anyway not with my parents wanting me to-" It was far too infuriating to listen to the young man giving him the same excuse over and over again. It was just too sad to hear: the very idea that Robert was completely controlled by his parents reminded Bryan of how he was so easily manipulated by Boris.

"Haven't you at one point done something your parents didn't want you to?" He didn't want to discuss anything with Bryan anymore. Leave, his mind continued to yell hoping that the silent message would somehow be transferred to Bryan. Robert couldn't stand this for much longer, everything that he had believed would happen was not.

He thought that he would fall in love with his fiancée, have a happy life. Why was he dreading the very meeting? "Yes but that was different...I was naive...and stupid," What was it about Bryan that made him resent his own existence within the Jurgen household. Surely Robert wasn't that pathetic to be looked down upon so easily.

"You're still being stupid!" Bryan let Roberts' arms go and closed him in by placing his hands up at either side of the purple-haired blader's head, Bryan was snarling like a raging beast, "You go on and on about responsibility and being polite. Why the hell should you marry some whore just because your parents want you to? Where's the responsibility in doing everything your told! Responsibility breeds consequences, good or bad - you're just being a damn doll!" Robert was completely tense as he allowed Bryan to rant in his face. "If you have no consequences in life, then you're not exactly living: are you?"

The aristocrat did not stay still for much longer as he began to push the slightly taller boy away from him. "How dare you think you know what responsibility is when you hide behind a bottle!" However Bryan was having none of it and continued to keep close to him. It seemed that being close to Robert made the blader nervous and unsure of what to say.

"Aren't I trying to stop? All you're doing is hiding behind your parents," It was then each of them realised that once again they had started to attack one another too personally. Bryan sighed as Robert lowered his head, obviously regretting to say such harsh words. He had been for Bryan detoxing and yet he still seemed to make fun of Bryan for such an addiction. "What the hell happened _last_ time? To make you so worried about what your parents think?"

"I was humiliated and used, but my parents set everything right." Robert would not have believed it possible but he didn't mind resting his back on the glass window anymore. The thought of it smashing and him falling through appeared to be mere exaggerations by his fear, what he was now worried about was where he and Bryan now stood with one another. "I really don't know what to do anymore." Robert muttered, his head suddenly came into contact with Bryan's shoulder.

"You're not the only one." Should he try to find out if he would be rejected or accepted again? If he just so happened to be rejected, Bryan would go ballistic and would go into another fit of rage. There was only one way to find out what the hell Robert was going to do and that was to at least attempt to kiss him again.

Robert felt uncomfortable for a while as Bryan wrapped his arms around his waist. _'He always acts as if we're so familiar with one another.' _Lovers wouldn't be so cautious of one another, friends would not do what they did. What were they to each other? _'I can't really think of a term...Does Bryan know I didn't mean all of that? Perhaps I should say I'm sorry.'_ The Majetic captain squinted his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't need to speak. He didn't want to be in this situation with Bryan.

On the other hand Bryan wanted to try to kiss Robert in a way that he would not be able to run if he wanted to so he decided to hold him in place. Apparently Robert wasn't too bothered as he kept his head down, resting, on his shoulder. _'I don't get what's happening.'_ Why did he feel the need to become so excessively angry when Robert was not even meant to be a friend. Rejection from someone hated should be much easier to deal with than a friends rejection.

_'Then is that why I don't hate Tala for rejecting me?' _Of course, Bryan hated the idea of being rejected but not Tala for doing so: however when Robert did such a thing... His blood boiled and he almost felt like a scolded child. _'But that would mean we're friends.' _There was no way that both Bryan and Robert were friends. '_We can't be...We don't know one another.' _

"Bryan..." That was it, he would apologise and then say he was busy and ask Bryan to leave. However, Bryan had another plan altogether. The aristocrat was a little surprised that Bryan loomed so closely. Was he trying to get another kiss? _'Why isn't he just forcing me like usual?'_ Was he waiting for Robert to start it?

"Just once." Robert sighed quietly as he heard Bryan coax him into kissing him. It would certainly be quicker for him to do as Bryan asked then demand him to leave. _'I may as well see where this leads to - another argument I suppose.'_ So, Robert only had to inch closer until yet again they were kissing. Unlike most of the drunken, heated kisses they seemed to share more than naught: it was slow and timid - as if neither of them were too sure of what was happening.

Robert wasn't too conscious of the small jingling sound he heard...although Bryan was and he frowned into the kiss. The aristocrats' hands rested on Bryan's shoulders. Bryan glanced down and as soon as he saw the small feline rubbing against his leg he broke off the kiss, "since when did you have a cat?" He frowned down at the black cat: red collar with a bell attached. Was that what he had heard? The bell from the cat? Still the only indication that Bryan got that Robert had heard him was that the hands on his shoulders tightened.

Robert was looking at the doorway, where a very old woman, stood with her walking stick. Glare on her face. Bryan blinked when he saw her - how long had she been there? They were so screwed. Robert was about to yell and through Bryan across the room but he knew that such melodrama would not help the matter at hand. "Grandmother..." To break the tension of being caught in such an intimate position - with another man no less - Robert stuttered out a response to the still glaring granny. "You've not met Bryan have you...?"

* * *

Author's Note: Rather short compared to the other ones, still...Over the 3,000 word mark... I kind of realised that the kiss both Bryan and Robert had... is the only "proper" one they've had - you know, both of them being sober and all.


	18. Some Doubts and A Plan

Author's Note: I had this typed up last night but my MSword wouldn't open for me to run spell-check. (I usually type in NotePad so I can type quickly and forget about any errors then save it to Word). I think my computer needed a rest seeing as it was over-heating… Not good. The fan's rather terrible at doing its job.

Anyway, seeing as these two chapters were shorter than normal (just hitting the 3,000 word mark) the next chapter will be rather long just to make up for it and all. (A lot has to happen in that little chapter). So, hope you enjoy this and I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible.

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Knocking on the door may have been good manners in the _real_ world, but in detox-land, Bryan was about to slaughter the person who just made his headache turn into a full-blown migraine. "Who is it?" He snarled and yelled back hoping it was a mere nurse or shy patient who would scurry away and go back to wherever they truly belonged.

"Who'd yah think?" The voice was somewhat of a revelation - and here Bryan thought he'd never see the kid again. Ian stormed into the small room and slammed the door not caring much about how Bryan felt at the particular moment. He was here to ask some questions, get some answers, and hammer it into Bryan's head that a certain relationship wouldn't be a good idea. "Dumba-" However when Ian saw the usual cocky and sadistic Bryan curled up in a corner, holding his head he was a little concerned for his apparent friend. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm detoxing, idiot." The redness under his eyes had become worse over the past few hours, and seeing as medication time was not until another four hours, Bryan knew it was best to keep the door shut. If it wasn't he'd either bolt out of this clinic again so quickly they wouldn't even notice or he would attack someone just to steal their medication. He was feeling rather desperate as his body ached all over.

"And here I thought you'd improved your looks." Ian snorted and placed the beyblade launcher (which Bryan was sure was somehow physically attached to the boy) over his shoulder. He tilted his head for a second glancing at the rest of the room. Everything was so dull - in fact now that Ian realised there was only a bed in here. Where was all the other stuff, this was a private clinic, right?

"Why're you here other than to try to butter me up and admit your love for me?" The fact was that after Bryan's little escapade of throwing a chair, smashing a mirror and breaking a few doors (by either kicking them in or punching holes in them) they'd decided to give Bryan the bare minimum. Which he was alright with, so far.

Ian scrunched his nose up in disgust, "That's gross, queer." Bryan grunted in acknowledgement - it was definitely Ian. The smallest homophobe on the planet. Then again Bryan was grateful the little guy still spoke to him even though he did tend to annoy the living hell out of him with a few of his insults.

"I'm never going to jump you, calm it. Even though you're probably dying for some action." It was always fun to tease Ian, he would either start ranting about how Bryan was gay - as if seen as a truly horrible comment or he would be very quiet and mutter about how much he hated Bryan. The fact was Ian had once said that there was nothing _right_ with gay people but when questioned on it he merely said that he guessed there was nothing _wrong_ with it either. To Ian, if said 'queer' left him be and didn't try to sleep with him, he was fine with it.

"So you say. You hated Robert and from what I heard from Spencer..." Before Ian had a chance to say what he had heard, Bryan interrupted not liking the fact that Spencer had been talking about both Robert and himself, behind their backs. It wasn't any of his business, so why was he trying to stir shit up?

"What's that dumb blonde said now?" He rubbed his eyes roughly, then the rest of his face hoping to rid himself of the cold sweats which he had been experiencing for the past few hours. It was beginning to bother him - he'd been for _three_ showers already just to make himself feel a little less icky. Although the feeling didn't last as tremors would make him shiver.

"That you two are in cahoots with one another." Ian sighed and leaned against the wall, "I didn't think Robert would be a gay though." Ian tilted his head there weren't many people he knew that _played for the other team_ but he certain that the Majestic would have been straight - he hung around with a little play-boy... He should be straight.

"You know, you're offending nature - other than your face - is rather annoying." Bryan groaned slightly as he stood up and swayed, the feeling in his head made the room spin. Ian however wasn't bothering to give the boy any sympathy, he had a lot of things to do today, after all it was today that Tala had phoned the blonde and told everyone to start training for the tournament.

"See: since when do you say _offending_?" A smirk suddenly appeared on Ian's face, "or is Robert rubbing more than himself on you?" Even if Bryan was in detox and his body was being more than uncooperative, he managed to think up a reasonable come back which hadn't taken him half of the evening to conjure up.

"For someone who's scared of gays you certain place some kinky scenarios in that head of yours." Bryan smacked the boy on the side of the head before snorting in amusement, "Trying to stay in the closet?" He couldn't help it - annoying each other was what they did until something serious happened. Then they would rip whoever's head off, before bickering to one another. Bryan didn't want to admit it but out of the other Demolition Boys he was certainly closer to Ian than the rest of them... Tala didn't really count: they'd just fucked each other. Ian certainly understood Bryan a lot more than most. Well usually he did.

"Whatever, man. And here I thought you were going to follow Red around like a puppy." Was this the reason why Ian had appeared? It would make sense, Ian would complain nonstop when Tala so much as made a suggestion towards Bryan. He understood that Ian was trying to stop the whole 'I have gay team mates' idea from floating around in his mind, Bryan was a little frustrated at himself for not heeding the younger blader's warning.

"What exactly did Tala do to you?" Bryan sat himself at the bottom of the bed and watched Ian closely, he hadn't actually said why he was here and why he looked so damn pissed. Was he being bullied? It would be the first time, although Bryan had to say _he _had felt much better causing serious hurt to the much taller, older, and stronger teens who had decided to trash Ian's beyblade for the tenth time in that one week. Not like Ian knew why they'd left him alone after that - after all the Demolition Boys were to keep to their own business and not get involved in other people's problem.

"Apart from make my partner of mayhem an alcoholic queer?" Bryan smirked, fair enough - it was a shame that neither Ian nor Bryan could trick Spencer or Tala into being their target. They knew both of them too well, and certainly Bryan enjoyed causing pain to those who had foiled his plans. Those little tricks on the street and whatnot were amusing for a while until Boris reappeared and tried to crush their confidence again. It had almost worked, if Tala hadn't continued to deny Boris and his order to go back to the Abbey.

"So we are _partners_ then, Ian." Ian bristled again and rolled his eyes, he did not come here to have a sexual innuendo contest with the brute. He just wanted to say his part and then leave. At least then Bryan couldn't turn around to him and ask where he had been or why he hadn't told him that it was a stupid idea to begin with.

"Enough of your bullshit, Bryan." Ian scoffed and shifted the launcher to his other hand, balancing it on the opposite shoulder, "I came to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Like start feeling anything for the snob." As soon as Bryan knew that Ian was talking about Robert that was when the sudden care-free aura that surrounded both of them turned cold and distant.

"And why would you be kind enough to do that?" There were no hints at what Bryan was feeling or thinking about. Although Ian knew he was probably going to start yelling - he always did. Ian stood away from the wall and decided to get this over and done with. It was far too annoying to continue the banter they were having anyway.

"Think about it, Bryan. He's about to be married. His parents will throw him out if they find him with another guy, and thirdly, you really think anyone would give up that amount of luxury to be with you?" It wasn't meant to be an insult, nor was it meant to sound like one. Ian had just thought about it. After everything they had been through... Why would someone give everything up for a person who lacked the wider range of emotions, emotionally baggage the size of Russia and the ideas that power was everything and no one should be trusted?

"I fucking know, Ian. It would be stupid, it would be _illogical_ to do something like that. I know that it's completely hopeless." Yet it didn't dampen the thought of trying to woo Robert next time he saw him. He thought about how that old woman had caught them both kissing, his grandmother he had said. He just hoped that the boy hadn't been forced to marry that girl in some last moment attempt to make him straight.

"Just like you knew Tala returning your feelings was hopeless. You're a masochist, Bryan." Without a single word, Ian decided that it would be best to leave as Bryan began to yell.

"Piss off!" Ian didn't bother to communicate to Bryan. He was in one of those _moods_ where no matter what Ian would say, he would disagree just so he could have an excuse to yell at him. It was annoying to, Bryan hissed at his own thoughts - Ian had been right. Who would give up such a luxury house, the ability to do anything, at anytime for another person. Such a thing did not happen in reality.

* * *

"Grandmother, are you sure?" Whenever Robert had seen his grandmother, he would have to hold his breath especially if his parents were in the room. He couldn't help but feel paranoid, it had been a few years the last time Robert and seen her: she might have lost it completely and blurt what she saw to his mother and father. That wouldn't be a good moment in time.

At that time, Robert had blushed so badly meanwhile Bryan seemed to want to feel from the awkwardness which had come from the small grandmother glaring at him. It was then Robert had managed to subtly tell the Demolition Boy to leave, which he did so quickly giving a quick glance between the two Jurgen family members. Bryan had been so glad to leave that study room, Robert could tell. Of course it was then his job to answer embarrassing questions which his grandmother Primrose gave him. Oddly enough, she merely grumbled to herself and left the room. Robert didn't bother to chase - or rather walk after her. No one could change her mind about what she just saw.

"Of course, m'boy. Bring _him_, it'll be a few days before your freedom is snatched away by that rhinoceros you call Mother and the siren they call Alisha." Robert decided not to comment on his mother's appearance or his fiancée's personality. However there was something peculiar about calling Alisha a siren. She did not tempt men so readily, surely? "Although, what exactly happened to you and Martin?" The question brought Robert back from his ponderings. He knew this was going to be brought up soon.

"You know fine well what happened." His tone of voice went lower, and the old woman picked on it rather fast considering her hearing-aid. She had however not been able to catch the way in which he had said such a phrase, she had however noticed how he had almost flinched at the very mention of the older boys name.

"Ah - that I do...But may I ask, if he were to suddenly..." She paused for a moment, with a shaking hand, picked up a glass of water and took a sip, she glanced around the dining hall, "reappear what would you do?" Robert thought about what he would do about the situation but it had never occurred to him that Martin would come back. After all it was him that had left first.

"I'd have to restraint myself from brutalising him." A phrase continued to pop into Robert's head which he was sure could only be Bryan's influence, _'I would beat him until he really did resemble the __colour__ of my hair.'_ Robert ran a hand through his hair, annoyed to be asked such a question when his grandmother should know just how much of a touchy subject of it was, _still_.

"Alright, well you and that Bryan boy: may come with me to France." It was extremely short notice: Robert could easily deny or accept the request but for him to accept on Bryan's behalf. He didn't know if the Demolition Boy wanted to go to France or stay in rehab, seeing as France usually did have a rather relaxed attitude with alcohol. He'd be able to buy it almost anywhere.

"Mother will not be pleased if you take me away from meeting Alisha yet again." She wasn't daft: she knew that it would annoy her daughter-in-law greatly which was one of the very many reasons why she was pulling both Robert and his apparent lover to another country. Also she hated to admit it, but if Robert stayed here any longer he'd become a mere puppet to his mother's will. She would not allow such a horrible woman to control such a generous boy. Of course, there were a few little tests which dear Primrose wanted to make Robert sit - just to see if he was ready to even think about breaking off from the Jurgen family.

"She can put her problems in a bag and post them to me later. I wish to go to France with my only grandson, and his close friend." Robert nodded slowly, he was grateful for the distraction. However, since the other day he and Bryan hadn't spoken or seen each other. He wondered if it would be awkward or perfectly fine. Whatever the atmosphere, he'd come around and hopefully he would enjoy himself. If he was going to come that was.

"Thank you, Grandmother." A wrinkly hand was waved uncomfortably from side to side, Robert couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid: usually Primrose would not spend so much time with him. To invite him to another country for a quick visit? In fact it was then Robert didn't quite know where in France they were going. Then it hit Robert, "Wait, Bryan's in rehab! He won't be able to leave." He'd been banned from even walking outside in this country, how was he meant to leave?

"Nonsense we are Jurgen's we can do whatever we want," The old woman in the chair - which appeared to be able to swallow her whole, due to her tiny frame - slowly stood up. Her hands grabbed onto the table in front of her for support. "Bryan will merely have to bring some medication." Robert frowned in concern when he heard her grunt in effort as she went to grab her walking stick.

"I suppose...generally speaking that is alright I guess..." He mumbled, at a loss at what he could really say. He would make sure Bryan was with someone - who wouldn't be afraid to stop him - just to make sure his few weeks of progress was not going to backfire. After all if Jurgen's could do anything they wanted then it wouldn't be a problem to send Bryan back to the clinic as soon as it seemed to much for him.

"Tomorrow, will you go to the chemist for me: my arthritis is flaring up again?" Robert inclined his head, he just hoped he remembered. "I don't trust these staff - they're like dogs. Yelping away to that hideous mother of yours..." The old lady sighed, "She'd probably try to poison me." Robert smiled at her, she was kidding on: her voice had gone cheery again.

* * *

Author's Note: Although I love Ian to pieces I had to make more than the evil parents - who have their justifications (which you will all eventually find out) - homophobic. Let's face it, society isn't that loving towards homosexuality. Bring on the humiliation for Robert! -cackles-


	19. The Bag Of Embarrassment

Author's Note: There we go, next chapter up!

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Bryan yelled, if it was another nurse to ask him if he was alright when they both knew very well that he was already taking the highest dosage of medicine available, he was going to kill said nurse. Grumbling, Bryan stood up and wandered over to the door and pulled it open, the visitor in mid-knock.

Seeing as neither Robert nor Bryan had spoken since the _kissing_ and being caught incident they both stood rather dumbfounded at what to say to one another. For a second Robert forgot what he had came to ask and he blinked and knew if he didn't take his hand which was still in the air down then, he would appear rather odd or even crazy. Bryan blinked - it hadn't been the best idea to yell.

_'Why does he always catch me at the worst times?'_ Bryan sighed and opened the door slightly, not sure if Robert was here to tell him that they would never see each other again because his family had forbidden him from communicating with the outside world. Surprisingly he noted that Robert seemed almost uncomfortable, what was with him? Maybe he was right about why he was here?

_'Why does he keep staring at me?' _Bryan tilted his head as Robert ran a hand through his hair and then sighed. On the other hand Robert was unable to think of much else apart from the intense look he was receiving. What was wrong? Was there something in his teeth? No, that wasn't right, he hadn't spoken yet.

_'Maybe he's just being perverted again...' _However, Robert frowned slightly was sent small alarm bells off in Bryan's was the Demolition Boy's turn to shift uncomfortably. _'Like undressing me in his head...' _Perhaps, Robert thought that these unhelpful and nerve-raking thoughts shouldn't be allowed. Already he was becoming so sub-conscious of his appearance that he wanted to hide behind something just to stop those eyes from looking his way. _'Maybe I shouldn't ask him, he seems in a foul mood anyway.'_

"My grandmother wants to invite you along to France with us," Bryan was sure he had heard that wrong but as Robert kept speaking - and oddly enough looked in his direction not even once, Bryan found himself staring down at the mouth that continued to mouth, or rather speak. Bryan didn't hear a word. "It's only for two days...You'll have to pack now." It was then, when those lips had stopped completely and Robert had actually looked him in the eye, Bryan nodded understanding that maybe he should have paid a little more attention.

_'He was asking something...'_ Bryan narrowed his eyes, which made Robert want the earth itself to swallow him up. The purple-haired blader glanced around the clinic hall, no one was around. A pity that Bryan hadn't given him a formal reply: grandmother would take nothing less. All he wanted to do was turn and run but he couldn't move. _'Why couldn't he phone me? It would at least mean I wouldn't be drawn to...'_ Robert frowned slightly, what was taking him so long to answer - or was he going through all of the possibilities, pros and cons and whatnot? The thought made Robert a little easier... But what was with the staring! _'...thinking about ramming him against a damn wall and getting down to business.'_

"Alright..." Was that the correct answer? Bryan stared at Robert hoping to gauge his reaction, well he hadn't frowned or started yelling - he hadn't even walked away yet. That was a good sign. It was then Bryan thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing as Robert smiled and started talking rather enthusiastically.

"I'll help you pack if you need me to." Bryan blinked when he heard the word: he was packing to go somewhere. But where? Bryan opened the door slowly, letting the other male into his rather small room. _'Well at least this shows he's not going to be awkward and fussy...'_ Robert felt as if he had achieved something, seeing as it wasn't everyday he invited guests on his plane... Or were they accepted. His friends usually had business trips to go on anyway. _'Maybe getting away from rehab will be good for him?' _Not the most realistic thought, especially since it was France they were going to. But Robert could hope that it would help the Demolition Boy slightly.

"Yes, _pack_..." Bryan muttered before realising that if he was packing then he was leaving this hell-hold. He smirked, well wherever he was meant to be going had to be better than this place. Maybe he'd be able to get a drink? _'No! No, drink!'_ Bryan growled, "I'll need to get medication." Bryan sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door - making sure Robert didn't disappear without him realising it. (After all he didn't even know where he was going).

The thought of drugs made Robert squint his eyes, oh no, _'Grandmother's prescription...' _He'd been so obnoxious to meeting Bryan that it had completely slipped his mind. _'I was meant to go straight to the jet with Bryan. There's no possible way that Bryan and I can stop off at the pharmacist on the way there. I'll need to ask a favour.' _He'd probably have to call the one person he could truly rely on - he always had his phone, merely in case a girl called. He would never ignore any of the ladies.

Quickly, Robert dialed the number: he didn't want Bryan to think that he was incompetent after all, nor his grandmother. "Enrique...May I ask a favour of you?" The phone call from Robert was certainly not expected: especially since the last time Enrique had phoned Robert had went in a slight huff saying that he was 'merely irritated with the stunt which he had pulled', it was in Enrique's defense that he had no idea what had happened the night before and shouldn't be blamed for the awkwardness which had occurred because he had questioned where the location of the rug was. (Sadly, he still didn't, and it was beginning to bug him: Robert could tell).

"Sure, what'd you need?" Enrique was glad that Robert had phoned _now_ and not a few minutes earlier when he had been surrounded by girls he even thought were just a little too clingy for his tastes. Thankfully Oliver had came and saved the day, stating that very important and complicated business word needed to be addressed... Then presumed to start speaking a mixture of German and French words, which of course made no sense (not like the girls knew that) and they all decided to leave Enrique to it.

"My grandmother needs to have some medicine picked up from the usual pharmacist. Could you please go get it and meet me at the airport?" Enrique sat back in the chair, and tilted his head. That old woman was _back_? He was sure the last time he met her, he had accused him of being gay - which many had already, but it was certainly annoying be asked if he was out of the closest yet. Oliver frowned when he saw Enrique pout.

"I'm guessing that you're talking about the pharmaceuticals that you _own_, along with that lonely little jet holding area which only your family and close friends are allowed?" Enrique, Oliver and Johnny were usually the only ones allowed (friend wise) into such a place, however because of their own fortune: they didn't tend to need a lift... Unless it would be much simpler way to travel.

"That's correct." Robert hoped that Enrique wouldn't try to play peace-maker between him and Johnny. He hadn't called, or tried to speak with him yet which was beginning to make Robert assume that maybe he was alright with it - and maybe not... Maybe he just had a plan to drag Robert down with him too.

It didn't take the blond long after to agree to picking up the medicines and creams: the only reason for that being was that he had a _fabulous_ idea. Oliver decided to go with him, he hadn't seen the blond this excited since the idea of shoving his male cousin and Robert into a rather small room. (Enrique had been sure there had been chemistry but the Casanova had been rather wrong as it was quite the opposite).

* * *

The original plan had changed rather quickly, from merely buying a few items that would humiliate Robert: Enrique was now buying with the idea that the items in question would be _used_. Pity he didn't really know the kinks that either of the bladers shared. It would have been helpful with such shopping. "So, we got it..." Oliver frowned as Enrique still was determined to stay in the chemist: it wasn't as if he needed to buy something himself, or was he hiding something? "What are you looking at?" Oliver pondered as Enrique began to grin and picked up a few small boxes from a near-by shelf.

"You know, Robert told me he was going out of the country for a couple of days...Apparently with Bryan too." Enrique chuckled, he only knew that because Oliver had to re-call Robert to convince the shopkeeper to hand over the old woman's drugs. Of course, Robert was talking: but when Oliver had heard another voice in the background he couldn't help but question who it was. Robert let out a reluctant answer.

"What are you thinking?" The blond chuckled and turned around to his friend holding two packages of what appeared to be condoms. Oliver shook his head and let out a giggle. There were a few older men and women walking past the shelf, taking a quick peek at what they were holding then darting away.

It wasn't as if Enrique thought that Bryan and Robert would need even one packet entirely but he had a thought that it was just a little too much detail to know the size he was going for... "I think we should nip round to _that_ shop." Enrique suggested and handed over the two boxes, giving the female cashier a warm smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're much too involved in this..." Oliver knew fine well what he was referring to, it was the only shop where Enrique would refuse point blank to walk in with another male. No wonder with the types that went in there: in fact Oliver was grateful he didn't have to wander in himself - he found himself blushing at the _words_ that were describing what was on sale. "Although, I agree. Let's go!" Enrique grinned, he hoped that all would go well with this plan... "Afterwards, we can go to _mine_." Oliver laughed as Enrique caught on. Looked like they were secretly going to France too.

* * *

The aristocrat was standing outside with his grandmother who appeared to be chatting to the driver about how she wanted her cat, Whiskers, to be cared for. Robert sighed and held onto his hold-all, he didn't have much in it apart from his phone and another music gadget. "Enrique?" Robert blinked as the blond ran towards him. They were at the secluded runaway, where the Jurgen's jet was. The captain of the Majestic's was beginning to get nervous as he noticed the time draw closer to the plane taking off. His grandmother had already asked him if he had it - he had to lie to her. If she found out, he'd no doubt he walloped with that walking stick of hers...A dangerous weapon.

"Sorry, there was a bit of traffic on the way here." Enrique grinned, he couldn't give the bag to the old woman, she'd have a heart attack or possible not even know what they were for... That was the reaction that was being kept for Robert. "Give me your hold-all: I'll shove this stuff in there." Robert frowned at the sudden politeness but the thought slipped from his mind as he heard his grandmother calling - to help her up the stairs into the plane.

Enrique quickly shoved the medicine in the bag, but decided to leave the more embarrassing items at the top. If he opened this he would see most of them. Enrique smirked and looked at the stifling Oliver who appeared to be trying to hold the laughter in. Robert was thrown his bag and he gave a quick thank you, which made Enrique feel guilty for a mere microsecond. Nah, this would be well worth it, especially from what he had bought for both Bryan and Robert. "Have fun Robert!" Oliver yelled as the stairs moved away and the door began to shut.

"Don't use all of them in one go!" Oliver yelled, and the door shut. Robert frowned perhaps he had heard wrong? He shook his head and went off to sit down next to Bryan who appeared to be trembling in his seat. The pills the had issued him were much weaker than the ones he had been given in the clinic. However because of the strength of them, they had said he could have double the amount in one day - but should wait until the cravings or pain was too much to bare. A last resort per cae.

Bryan didn't speak, but would on occasion grunt in pain and hold his head. Robert didn't dare comfort him as he noticed that his grandmother was watching him suspiciously. What was she thinking about now? "I'm away to the loo, mind putting out my pills while I'm away? They're the pink ones, my arthritis is acting bad again." It wasn't really a request - Robert nodded quickly and pulled the back from the floor. He hadn't though that the medicine would be so heavy in this bag though.

"I think..." Bryan paused in his words, "I'm gonna be sick." He quickly got up and rushed towards the toilet too. No doubt to vomit a few times before coming back. Sighing, Robert decided he would get the medicine out as quickly as possible, even if she walked rather slowly - she still disliked waiting.

However, when Robert opened the bag he was greeting by a small note which he read to himself under his breath. "Have fun: you don't need to thank us..." He frowned, that was certainly Enrique's writing, there was even evidence that Oliver had helped with a small winking smile at the bottom of the piece of paper, (the smiley face, Oliver had went through a phase of drawing it everywhere he could).

Blinking, Robert began to rummage around in the bag. No wonder it was rather heavy as he noticed there was _something_, or rather some things, which were in there as well. He frowned when he picked up a small tube:_ lubricant: warming sensation._ As soon as the words registered in Robert's mind he dropped it back into the bag, eyes widened in shock. "Oh...Dear..." Robert was rather stunned, he wanted to know what else was in this bag: he wanted to forget what he had read too.

"What's up with your face? You hot or something?" The sudden reappearance of Bryan was not expected and so Robert quickly zipped up the bag again and was noticing just how warm his face was actually becoming. It felt as if he was sitting in the direct path of the sun. Robert quickly gave a few shakes of his head and decided that looking Bryan in the eye was not the best of moves for the moment.

Primrose came back a few seconds later, "Where's my pills, m'boy?" She had thought perhaps her eyesight was failing her but she could see no pills out waiting for her. The posed a rather uncomfortable situation for Robert. He glanced quickly at his grandmother and Bryan, suddenly scared that one of them would find out, "The lighting is atrocious here...I'll return in a minute." The excuse appeared to be acceptable as Robert was allowed to dart away to the bathroom.

With the door locked and the toilet seat down, Robert sat with the bag on his lap. He was willing himself to look deeper into what Enrique had done... Now he understood why those two had been laughing like hyenas and not able to keep a straight face - he should have known something wasn't right with that scene.

_'I should have never have trusted Enrique!' _Robert sighed at his own naivety: of course Enrique wouldn't have just got what he had been asked for. The boy's life seemed to revolve around Robert being humiliated in the most severe ways...With a friend like this, it was no wonder Robert tried to avoid having enemies.

It was a grueling display as Robert slowly picked up each of the items and read what it was before grimacing and dropping it on the floor. He would shove them back in later... There was currently too many sex-related things in the such a small space by the time Robert had made sure it was the end, he was just too red to go back. _'What if... my grandmother finds these? Or...Bryan! Okay, calm down...' _There was no point in denying it - if his grandmother found out he would probably be able to easily pin it on Enrique. However what if Bryan - what if Bryan thought he had brought them along?

Bryan would have a fabulous time teasing him. Robert looked back down at what Enrique had bought; handcuffs which appeared to be more pink and fluffy than what Robert had seen on any one thing before; the lubricant which he had sadly found first; two packets of condoms - with obvious meaning to what Enrique was hoping to happen; a _horse whip_ which Robert had been somewhat flabbergasted at; female, red, lacy underwear which Robert couldn't help but feel his pride suddenly shrivel up and die; and last but not least... A vibrator. Hands came to cover up his face which felt like it was about to melt off - this was too much.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, and hoping that Bryan would not suddenly burst into the cubicle he decided on his plan of action. He couldn't leave this one the jet - everyone knew this was his bag. _'Alright, I'll take all of her medication out and then shove this bag somewhere.' _That way he would at least avoid anymore embarrassment if Primrose wanted any more medication.

Sighing and running a quick hand through his hair, Robert nodded to himself. He would do that - he walked back with the small carrier bag in his hand and in the other _the dreaded bag_. He gave a weak smile to his grandmother and quickly shoved the carrier bag on the desk, whilst quickly taking out the pink pills. The other bag had been placed securely at the bottom of his seat.

"Thank you dear." Primrose narrowed her eyes for a moment, when she had left - that Bryan boy had been there and Robert had been perfectly fine. Now he couldn't seem to stop blushing, she wondered what had happened why she was away... They hadn't started doing inappropriate things while she had went to freshen up a little had they? She doubt it, or had Robert finally found some fun again?

The trip to France was alright for Primrose... Bryan on the other hand didn't believe Robert when he had said if he felt bad on the ground then he'll feel worse in the sky. Boy, he wished he could have just went on a boat to France, but apparently not. What was interesting was how Robert kept glancing around. There had been a few times were Bryan had caught his eyes and he had quickly - almost as if Bryan were about to bite - darted his gaze to another direction. "Why are you so red?"

"I don't like heights, we're flying." Robert lied, he was a little relieved that Bryan appeared to accept this. The fact remained that Robert was not scared of flying - he didn't need to look out of the window and so long as he didn't think about the drop he was fine. Anyway with what Enrique had done, he was sure that he would have a hard time trying to think of anything else.

A mere hour and they were already in France. Primrose, Bryan and Robert departed the jet as quickly as they could hoping to keep in time with their reservations. "What's in the bag, Robert?" Bryan didn't think that he had over gone any social boundary or even done anything slightly unnerving to cause Robert to almost jump out of his skin. All he had done was appear behind him and mutter over his shoulder - not that creepy surely.

Every time Robert even remembered that Bryan was here he would almost hug the bag tighter as if it were precious. "What?" Robert forced a smile on his face as he received a key for his and Bryan's room. "Nothing's in the bag," Robert knew that the Russian wasn't convinced as they stood in the elevator for a few seconds before exiting on their floor. Bryan raised an eyebrow as they both walked along the corridor.

"Nothing whatsoever," Robert didn't bother to check out the rest of the room and went straight for the bathroom. "Everything's fine..." He whimpered to himself, "Nonsense, Bryan, nonsense. Nothing is in this bag..." As soon as the door closed, Robert wanted to drown himself in the sink: he didn't even deserve to drown in the bath for that terrible display._ 'Could I have made it anymore obvious?'_

On the other hand Bryan was intrigued at what was in the bag: since he had been left alone - he'd been acting weird. Maybe the hostess tried coming on to him... Actually there had been no hostess, perhaps he had forgotten a much needed possession? Still it was obvious that whatever was making Robert so jumpy was in that damn bag, and it was now Bryan's mission to find out what was in it.

* * *

So maybe, Robert hadn't had the best idea about leaving the bag under the bed seeing as Bryan could still snatch it away. So when Robert came out of the shower, (changing as quickly as he could) he couldn't help but almost have a heart attack when he saw Bryan on his knees, pulling the bag out. "Bryan! What are you doing?" He hissed and walked over quickly. _'This can't be happening to me!'_

"I'm going to look in this bag..." Bryan said causally and pulled the entire bag from under the bed, he didn't think that it would be _that _bag. Nor did he think it would be so bad that Robert would have tried to snatch it from his hands. However he had seen the sudden attack on the holder and pulled it out of reached.

"Get away." Robert hissed and once again tried to snatch it from Bryan's grip. The Demolition Boy slowly stood up - now that was interesting. Robert? Snatching? Sounding rather impolite about the whole thing - oh, what was in this bag? It didn't take more than another few teases of waving it in front of him - threatening to open it, until Robert got a hand on it... and refused point blank to let go. "Let go Bryan. Please." Robert said through gritted teeth.

"What's in it?" Smirking Bryan moved a little closer, easing the tension which the bag was going through, being pulled at either side would probably make the bag burst and that was not Bryan's intention. Well, not yet. "Nothing important." Robert muttered and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. _'If he finds out...He'll think I'm the pervert!'_ Seeing as Robert had suddenly began blushing yet again Bryan decided not to let the boy off with such a lame answer.

Snatching it from Robert's weaker grip, Bryan kept it behind his back and was surprisingly chased by a rather embarrassed looking Robert. He didn't know why, but Bryan was having the time of his life running about with this mystery bag which made Robert squirm where he stood: so much as an indicating that he was about to pull the zip and, "Bryan, don't even think about it!"

"Don't open that bag!" Robert had to get that bag away from him: he could not lose that much pride in one go. Even if Bryan did allow him to explain, Robert felt most anxious about what Bryan would do after it. Would he just ignore him - highly unlikely, or as he had stated himself: do adult things and try to use them... _'Oh, my...I - He can't find them! Ever!'_ Bryan didn't care if it was a high class hotel that they were staying in and so running across the bed and jumping - loudly - onto the floor didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Bryan!" Although it had gone a little differently as planned, as Robert had grabbed Bryan's ankle and the boy tripped and it was in fact his face that hit the ground first. He turned slowly around, groaning a little at the odd way he had fell - he'd feel that tomorrow. It seemed as if Robert had came over to investigate on whether or not he was alright before stealing the bag back.

The Demolition Boy grabbed the front of his shirt again, and Robert was forced to straddle the other. Robert had brought his hands to keep him from falling too far and were beside each of Bryans' shoulders. Although, in Robert's mind he hadn't really noticed: or rather he was trying not to - he needed to remove any chance of Bryan opening it first. "You're not very intimidating when you're blushing." Bryan muttered. _'He looks 'cute'...'_ He smirked and pulled Robert closer, so they were merely inches away. Bryan could feel the grip on the holder loosening, that thing was of no real interest at the minute.

"I don't care about such matters...Just don't look in the bag." His face was beginning to become more red than it was pink. Robert kept being reminded about what had happened when the positions had been swapped with him below Bryan. It was that atmosphere again, the one where Robert was afraid to breathe, to utter a sound to Bryan just in case he said the wrong kind of thing. The fact that Robert was straddling Bryan's abdomen, and not his hips or anything quite as intimate - it meant that any deep breaths which Bryan took, Robert could feel himself rise a little more from the ground.

The door to the room opened, Primrose stood at the doorway, "Oh..." The two males who were lying on the floor (admittedly with one on top of the other) gazed in a silent horror at the old woman who in turn merely blinked. "My apologises, dears. I'll come back when you're both finished." Primrose shut the door and scurried off, Robert tensed as he felt Bryan sit slightly up and started to mutter things in his ear again.

"Comfy?" Bryan whispered before Robert's eyes widened. _'What am I doing! Hide the bag! Idiot!'_ Bryan raised an eyebrow as Robert seemed to almost yelp out loud and quickly grab the bag before dashing to the toilet and locking himself inside. _'That's it tomorrow, I'm opening that damn thing and ending this!'_

Robert sighed, _'If that had gotten any further then he had opened it - he probably would have thought I had planned it all.'_ Pray that such an event would never occur...

* * *

The morning after, Robert had quickly darted out of bed and glanced at the bag, seeing that it was still completely locked up - with the key still sitting on the table (the exact same place) Robert sighed and glanced back at the bed. Bryan was still asleep, perhaps he could jump in and out of the shower before he woke up. He could even take the bag with him... Sighing, Robert shook his head, he was sure that Bryan had got his kicks from yesterday and wouldn't dare open it if he had asked.

So, just in case he really was giving the boy too much credit: Robert decided to just quickly burst his teeth - he would go for a shower after Bryan. (Then he would hopefully leave) seeing as Robert had no desire to carry that bag everywhere with him, it would get too suspicious after all.

Cool water was splashed on his face and quickly wiped off, frowning into the mirror he noticed that Bryan had his hands in his pockets and was now walking into the bathroom. Did he not see that Robert was using the room at the current time? Sighing, Robert glared into mirror, only how Bryan was acting was just... _creepy_.

Bryan had wandered in, a small smile on his face... Perhaps his withdrawal pains were not too bad in the morning and that was why he was smiling? However, the sudden hug from behind and nuzzling to the right side of his neck was _not_ comforting, it was worrying. "Bryan?" Robert gave the Demolition Boy a quick glance and turned to look at the boy - just to see if he had a fever. Or any other symptom which would explain this strange behavior. There was an arm around his neck, and his waist however, oddly enough, the one around his waist left...

"You know," Bryan muttered, Robert frowned when he noticed that Bryan was about to place something too near his face. Robert's eyes widened as he noticed that one finger was through one of the loops of the handcuffs. The pink, fluffy handcuffs. Which were in that bag...oh dear. Robert blinked as the hand holding the handcuffs went back, shoving them into Bryan's pocket. "You have some interesting stuff for a prude..."

Robert's face, ears and neck turned red. Especially when the next item which Bryan brought from his other pocket was the red, lacy, underwear. _'I think I'm going to die.'_ Robert was far beyond being mortified.

* * *

Author's Note: For those who wish to know, the next chapter starts right after this one… So yes, more Robert humiliation!


	20. Emotional Outburst

Author's Note: Up-beat beginning, somewhat uplifting but sad ending to this chapter. Anyway, thank you to everyone to reviewed, read, favourite-ed or alerted this story. Very much appreciated!

Chapter Twenty

* * *

"So when did you dive out and buy these?" Bryan muttered once again, his hot breath tickling Robert's neck and cheek. He hadn't replied to any question yet. _'I wonder, was this kid was actually aware I would come along? Maybe this was all a plan?'_ The Demolition Boy had seen from his seat - gazing out from the small window - that Enrique had placed not only the apparent medicine by another few things as well. He hadn't known at that time what it had been: but he had to say he was happy to have found out.

Had Enrique done so, so that Robert had a scapegoat if Bryan had rejected to use the belongings? Bryan knew that the captain was far too proud to resort to begging or even asking for any form of physical release. (Although if he wasn't, that too would be a pleasant, nonetheless shocking, piece of information). On the other hand Robert was a little too stunned to say anything: however he was sure the red face spoke for itself at just how humiliated Robert felt because Bryan had found out the contents of the bag.

Bryan heard the shorter boy sigh, "I didn't. Enrique put them in." Bryan wasn't impressed with the excuse, but it did at least make his own assumption possible. _'I highly doubt it though, this guy's beetroot while just mentioning them. He'd probably melt if he was asked to use one.'_ Then again it was always fun, in a rather sadistic way, to disgrace Robert as much as humanly possible, so Bryan hung onto the boy tighter. "When I was on the phone all I asked was for him to pick up my grandmothers medicine."

"You were on the phone when I came back," Bryan muttered, thinking out loud. It was certainly true that Robert had phoned someone when Bryan had went away for his medicine. He had came back to hear Robert thanking someone before hanging up. It was only then when Bryan had gone into the room did Robert once again seem a little jittery. "Why would you act so flustered if it wasn't to request Enrique to go and get some _toys_?" Flustered, wasn't the word, Robert hissed to himself: he had been worried, not embarrassed.

It was now that Robert was becoming too aware of how close Bryan truly was - Bryan's hard chest flush against his back. The thought of it made the blush stay put. He quickly tried to untangle himself from Bryan, pushing away the arms around his neck and turned around to face him. "I didn't want to appear incompetent." However it was probably the worst move he could have implemented at the moment.

A blushing Robert was certainly difficult to _not_ suddenly jump, but Bryan decided to tease him more. It wouldn't be long before the aristocrat stated he was indifferent to the idea and would be able to hide those bashful looks. "To me, why?" The feral grin and the step forward made Robert take one backwards hoping that Bryan's plan of action was not anything physical. The very fact that Bryan appeared to be thinking of some plan, made Robert more or less uncomfortable in being in the same room with him.

"It's not exactly a trait I wish to broadcast." Steps were taken back until Robert cursed the wall behind him. Bryan looming once again, so very close. Robert swallowed thickly, he could hear his heart beat in his ears: he could feel his racing heart and the sensation of nerves which had began to appear near his stomach. _'Why is he looking at me in such a way?'_ It had never been Robert's intention to have Bryan stay in the same room: however it seemed Primrose had other ideas, he suddenly felt dread - what else was she up to? How was he meant to face Bryan after this?

Bryan placed an arm against the wall, just diagonally above Robert's head, the other hand going to rest on Robert's hip. Robert blinked and looked away for a moment before he suddenly realised that the only means of escape was to literally fight back, and with the almost quivering feeling in his limbs - that wouldn't be happening too soon. "This isn't funny, Bryan." He whispered back, hoping that the Demolition Boy would stop his teasing.

The voice which shacked slightly, made Bryan want to stop the flirting and teasing and literally throw the boy over his shoulder and throw him onto some form of furniture. "In all seriousness, Robert." Robert felt himself squirm as he felt the hand on his hip, slowly glide its way under his shirt. The heat of his embarrassment was now no longer irritating him - his whole body felt too hot, and having Bryan be so impeccably close was not helping the matter. The Demolition Boy could very well feel the fact that Robert was becoming hot and bothered - and it only encouraged him to continue on. "Come get me if those toys get too...unsatisfactory." The grin was there, Robert was sure of it, although he didn't dare to look at Bryan while he spoke so quietly. _'Why does he have to sound alluring while he says such things...'_ Robert frowned at his thoughts, this certainly would be counted as a weak moment.

The hand under his shirt left - only to slowly undo a button, most awkwardly, one at a time on Robert's plain shirt as Bryan continued to whisper into Robert's ear. "Stop it." Robert hissed back, though his pride (which had been violently slaughtered by the way Bryan was continuing this teasing) wanted to yell at Bryan and his perverted ways. The other (more inappropriate side of himself, as Robert would label it), was forcing himself not to look at Bryan's face mainly because the thought of kissing him would pop into his head. _'I can't do that...No, that would make me look so feeble.' _Two buttons out of ten were now undone.

"Hm? Rejecting me so easily?" Robert raised his shoulder, trying to cut off any easy access which he had given Bryan. Why did he have to do these sort of things, while muttering? Another button undone. He hadn't been used to being touched like this even while he had been with Martin but now - he was beginning to feel his body react. Lust was beginning to cloud his judgment and thoughts. "Trying to say I'm not pleasing to the eye?" Bryan was becoming impatient, one hand to open up all those buttons was far too annoying, so with one finger, he hooked it over the top of the buttons and pulled down roughly. It was not a surprise that more than half a dozen buttons seemed to fall the ground - the shirt was probably ruined.

He had flinched when he felt the small fingernail that ran down his chest and quite frankly ruined his shirt, Robert could feel himself being coaxed into allowing Bryan to do whatever he was planning to. Bryan was watching Robert closely, trying to work out just how far this could go. A part of him was yelling in happiness, while the other was insecure and unsure if Robert would allow anything to actually happen. He had barely moved his hands, that was good sign, surely? He hadn't tried to stop him. Yet.

_'I really want to kiss him.' _The Majestic's breath was uneven, he felt smothered again: he wanted this desire to leave his mind. Yet it did not and so the last piece of rejection in Robert's mind slipped away and disappeared. The action did not even require Robert to pull Bryan closer, but merely tilt his head to the side and move slightly forward himself. Shock was not what Bryan just felt when Robert started kissing him: the Demolition Boy smirked, _'he must have been turned on with that.'_

It had been Bryan's first thought to continue on with just a heated make-out session, however he felt the need to completely remove that shirt which was beginning to annoy him. It would be disappointing if all that teasing and effort had merely allowed him a few bruising kisses. Robert frowned when he felt the warm hands try to slide the material off him, although he was interested far more in how the Russian _felt_ than a loss of fabric from his back.

The shirt landed at their feet and it was Robert's turn for his hands to wander.

* * *

It was slightly unnerving to be in the same room in which only a few hours ago they had ended up both shirtless with rather swollen lips - with more than a few hickeys each to arouse suspsion at what the had both been up to. However, Robert was still feeling somewhat disappointed with what had happened. The whole thing had been forced to end as room service came wandering in - Bryan ended up admitting that he hadn't closed the bag. After the young man had left some food along with the trolley, Robert was sure he would have one particular mental image of Bryan engraved in his brain forever.

"Remember not to insult anyone." Robert frowned as Bryan appeared to be forgetting to knot his tie. He would receive disapproving looks if he went into the formal event without one. Sighing at the Demolition Boy he walked over and took hold of each end of the material which was hanging from Bryan's neck. Bryan watched the others hands as he began to loop the material, his eyes wandered to the spot where the purple bruise was.

"I'll just keep quiet then." Bryan grumbled, he didn't want to go to this party after all the people there would be snobs, which of course would try to single him out, and make him the centre of attention. Bryan couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of a room full of sophisticated looking young men turn round and stare at him. The tie was quickly tightened, and Bryan smirked at the somewhat uneasy aristocrat. Bryan planted a kiss on his cheek, "After this party, care to have some fun again." He was happy enough to notice that Robert didn't say anything - well, he hadn't disagreed before turning around walk walking towards the limousine which waited outside.

The party had been somewhat of a surprise to Robert, but his grandmother said that he would need to go - and it was the only reason why his parents had allowed him to come to France. It did mean that Robert would have to behave, as well as any company he was keeping, so not to show any weakness or bad manners to the other business men.

Of course, Bryan was _not_ wealthy and so he remained silent, but followed, Robert around the room as he shook hands with certain people: listened to what Bryan believed were the worst jokes ever to let out a fake laugh. Why were these things so artificial? Bryan sighed and leaned his back against a pillar. Unknowing to both Bryan and Robert: the Demolition Boy had caught another's eye.

On the second floor, two aristocrats gazed down at the others while drinking some tasteless wine. "Well, look over there." The blond flinched his over-grown fringe out of his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the intimidating young man as he followed that Jurgen boy around the room. Was he a bodyguard? The blond's friend raised an eyebrow at who he was looking at.

"You have an odd taste, Raphael." The brunette scoffed and played with the cuff-links which he had been rather reluctant to wear. Still, he found that his friend would usually go after anyone with the aura to be able to overpower him. Perhaps he liked being bottom? However, Raphael's parents were one of the few that were not business men nor women.

"Robert's such a prude - how could he attract that?" Raphael smirked to himself, remembering briefly of the other boy he had been seen with a few years ago. There had been a lot of _noise_ as it were because of what Robert had done to his parents. Running away with another male - the idiot. Raphael wondered just how long that Martin boy put up with Robert until he left the purple-haired blader alone and weeping.

"My type wouldn't you say?" Another hand flinch as the hair ran into his eyes, "go find out if they're together, will you, Anton?" He turned to sneer at his friend as he nodded obediently and watched closely at how that boy reacted to certain things. It appeared whenever Robert shook hands with another, the Jurgen boy would turn to scowl at him. Maybe he was annoyed because he wasn't shaking hands with the others?

* * *

Robert had been grabbed away by some brunette with a somewhat serious look upon his face. Bryan couldn't help but glare as the brunette smirked at him and patted Robert on the shoulder before walking off. "When can we leave?" He did not enjoy the atmosphere: most of the men here had asked who he was and what family he belonged to - but thankfully Robert had managed to come up with an alias for him. Apparently he was a CEO now.

"As soon as possible, I assure you." There was panic rising in his chest, Robert did not enjoy Anton's company, and Raphael was simply in another category of hate than anyone else. The boy may have been blessed with ultimately killer looks, but personality wise he couldn't have been uglier. Excessively selfish and somewhat still an immature brat that still would whine if he didn't get what he wanted. If he had been asking about Bryan then it only meant one thing...

It didn't take Raphael long to here what his know what his new target's name was. _Bryan_. It was certainly one that suited the reckless looking man. Robert tensed when he heard the blond's shrill voice. "Well, Robert - lovely to see you again." Robert narrowed his eyes slightly, not really wanting to stop and speak with him. _'That fake grin of his - what I wouldn't do to strike it repeatedly off his face.'_ Of course, Raphael had no intention of letting Robert answer that question and he turned and grinned towards Bryan.

"And who's this?" It occurred to Raphael that it could be possible that Robert and this Bryan boy were seeing one another on the side, so why not mess with the dear's head? "Did Martin become too boring for such a party animal like yourself? Or is it the other way around?" Bryan noted the venom in his voice, and the look for disgust that flashed over Robert's face.

"If you continue to insult me for actions which happened two years ago, pitiful will be the only word to describe you." Robert smiled back, and Bryan suddenly realised just how hurtful the last comment had been. Bryan then started to wonder just who, and what was this Martin boy to Robert? Of course he knew it was his unrequiented love, but what had happened? What were the factors which caused such a tragic emotion to be felt? "This is Bryan. Bryan, this is Raphael." Robert glanced over to Bryan who blinked in response. That was an _odd_ look. Almost as if _regret _was running through his mind.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bryan." Bryan had thought about the way that Robert had reacted each time he had tried to refuse a handshake and decided that he would stop wasting time. He wanted to get out of here, the way every one of these people acted was just so odd - a little too awkward for Bryan to even pretend to feel welcomed in.

However Robert felt himself bristle when he noticed that when Raphael shook Bryan's hand he lingered slightly while taking it away, holding onto Bryan as he slowly took hand away. Bryan didn't notice. Robert frowned when Raphael suddenly hooked an arm through Bryan's - the Demolition Boy tensed, part of him would have gladly hit the blond into a paste... However that would attract unwanted attention, plus it would probably look bad for Robert.

"You beyblade don't you? I'm thinking of taking up the game." Raphael was one of the people that Robert hated because he was rather jealous of the other boy. Since his parents were models, his looks were all to be desired but it also meant that he could do whatever he wanted. Model's children were not necessarily looked to, to take their parents place. Raphael had the money but none the responsibility which Robert had to. He was merely a rich boy, Robert was a pure-bred aristocrat.

"Sport, not game." Bryan snapped, "Games are just for fun with no consequences." He hated this blond already. There was one rule in the Demolition Boys, and that was no _touching_. The only time that was allowed was when either they were half dead and needed to be carried or when the extremely rare moment of needing comfort appeared. Still to have a stranger suddenly hang onto him? Bryan started to count to ten while trying his hardest to look indifferent.

"Oh - looks like you know a lot about it. Care to teach me a few moves?" Raphael smiled, and Robert felt his insides burn. '_This is nonsense, why should I feel like this? I mean it's not as if anything between Bryan and I are__ official__...'_ But when Robert watched as the blond leaned his head against Bryan's arm, his eyes narrowed at Bryan. _'Why isn't he shoving him off? Why did he accept the handshake when all the other times, he refused?'_

"None that you would be able to handle." Bryan replied coldly, he had seen the look of annoyance which Robert gave him. He had wondered briefly if he was jealous but in all honesty, it didn't matter to Bryan. He was not enjoying this encounter and of course the blonde wasn't going to let someone like Bryan disappear with _Robert_ of all people.

"Oh, why don't we just try and see? I'm sure you'd be surprised..." Couldn't this kid just leave him alone like all the others had? He didn't like the feeling in his stomach when he looked at Robert's hurt expression. There was certainly something more than simple dislike between Raphael and Robert. "I think the disappointment would outweigh the surprise of me being right." Bryan snapped back again, what would it take to get this guy to leave?

"Bryan, could you go tell the driver to come round to the front." Robert's face was blank of any expression now, he obviously didn't want this Raphael to know that he was indeed annoyed at how he was behaving. Bryan nodded numbly, silently thanking the excuse to leave the blond behind. Although he would need to be fast, he didn't want that blond to annoy Robert... Only he was allowed to annoy the aristocrat.

Raphael knew what was happening, "Don't think you can take him away, Robert." He walked closer to the purple-haired blader and seemed to completely disregard social boundaries. Robert felt the fury in him begin to build yet again. Walking away would be the responsible thing, and so Robert did just that. However, Raphael did not allow him to leave so easily.

"I'm too good. I mean Martin would know that..." The hallway was large, but it had appeared that Bryan had already left the building. The thought of Bryan running away made Robert feel slightly better that he hadn't enjoyed the blond's company. "But then again, you wouldn't know about Martin: would you?" Robert was walking away, he was fine with the insults, but when Raphael started utter things into his ear: hanging all over him, he felt too angry to reply. "Did he even kiss you? He was good with his tongue did you know that? Even Anton knows that."

"Get away from me, Raphael." Robert growled, he couldn't hit this boy. He may have insulted him several times but it certainly wouldn't look good on him. Either way he was a coward - too insecure to let mere words pass over him or just too weak willed to stand up for himself. He was glad no one appeared to be around to hear these intimate insults.

Robert turned to face Raphael, wondering just when this would be over. "Did you cry for two years about how heartbroken you are? I can see why you'd hang onto him for so long, he was probably the only person that would _come_ near you." He knew there was more than one meaning to the last comment and it had struck deep mainly because Robert was one which worried about his appearance more than he should. After his strict up-bringing he was sure people would understand.

"That's bull. Why don't you piss off - you insecure, unattractive, whiny ass." Robert blinked as he heard Bryan's raised voice and turning around he could see that the Demolition Boy had taken off his tie and looking mighty pissed. Raphael however had seen the boy walking towards them, although he hadn't thought anything of it. "Come on." He grabbed Robert and both of them started to walk off.

On the other hand Raphael felt small for a moment, how dare this boy come here and reject him so easily! He was beautiful because his parents were. If he wasn't good-looking his parents probably wouldn't even put up with him like they did. Vanity was his family's sin, not pride like the usual aristocrats. "Bryan! What the hell do you know! You've probably never had to put up with any pressure from family in your life!"

"Seeing as all of my family is dead, you're probably right." Bryan didn't mind saying that his parents were dead, nor did he care for when someone would mock them: his parents. Perhaps by poking fun of what his mother did or how such a 'cruel boy' had been convinced. After all his parents were merely the ones that had bore him, not raised him.

It was then, that Raphael laughed, saying something which resembled, 'That's pitiful, Bryan.' It was also then, that Robert felt Bryan tense. He was used to people making fun of the dead - but to laugh and mock him for them not being around. That was certainly new it oddly enough it made his whole body shake with new found anger.

However, Bryan kept his mouth shut and started to quicken the pace a little annoyed that Robert was walking so slow. "Let me go, Bryan." He muttered and turned around to walk back to Raphael. This was just too much. He had gone too far. Raphael could gladly make fun of his entire family, the very way his feelings for Martin almost ruined him - but to talk about Bryan's parents? Dead parents? This boy had neither honour nor justice. Oh, the anger in him had over flown now, and it needed some release.

"I should have done this, two years ago." With that, Robert punched the blond on the nose, before turning on his heel and taking a still raging Bryan back to the hotel before _he_ got his hands on the blond. A burst nose would certainly not be the only injury he would have if Bryan was let loose. Still Robert had to admit it - he would not be telling anyone about the outburst: after all he was a Jurgen, and he was meant to stay calm... But Raphael was simply asking for it and it would have been rude to _not_ give his answer.

* * *

Author's Note: The chapter had to be planned out (which took a while) because I had so many things happening that it was just, impossible to write. So I edited a few things - moved some scenes for future chapters around and that was me. Anyway, for those wondering about Martin and whatnot – Robert will explain next chapter.


	21. What Did Martin Do?

Author's Note: I'm shocked that I've gotten so far in this story in just little over a month. Comparing this and my other story, 'Dropping the Pounds', (which believe it or not, seeing as I can't,) was finished after at least 8 months of writing.... This story is now longer, has more reviews even though it has a 7th of the hits/visitors. Excuse my French...but...

I'm _damn_ well thrilled.

=) Couldn't have done it without the lovely reviewers, nor without watching the Story Traffic increase for each chapter. Thank you readers, reviewers and... Well you're either one or both - but anyway: again thanking you! XD

Chapter Twenty One

* * *

Bryan grumbled a few curses before sitting on the bed next to Robert who appeared to be somewhat reluctant to let his injured hand go anywhere near an angry Demolition Boy. "You should have let me smashed his face in." He muttered as he picked Robert's hand up to inspect it. His knuckles were not used to hitting anything so to suddenly come into contact with cartilage and bone - his hand looked as bloody as Raphael's nose. (Then again it could always be the blond's blood which was covering his hand...)

With the dull ache running throughout his hand, Robert decided that if anyone did need to be struck again he would allow Bryan to do so. It wouldn't look well for him anyway, if he simply started having a brawl with anyone he didn't see eye to eye to. "It's not my fault I haven't struck anyone since I was a mere seven-year old." There was a pause in conversation as Bryan stood up and disappeared into the other room. He came back with what looked like first aid box and flung it over to Robert. "What are you smirking about?" Robert had noticed the somewhat small smile which Bryan couldn't seem to giving him.

"The upstanding citizen, Robert Jurgen just burst some kid's nose." The purple-haired blader scoffed, he certainly wouldn't have done it if he knew Bryan was going to tease him about it. The boy had taken a step too far and Robert felt as if he needed to teach the spoilt brat a lesson. He just hoped his parents wouldn't find out about it.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if he had kept his mouth closed." This made Bryan remember what he had heard: from what he could comprehend, Raphael had at least mucked around with this Martin boy, but then again the blond could always be lying. Still it seemed that Robert gladly accepted it as fact - did he know, for certain? Was the parting of Robert and Martin that bad?

It didn't take Robert that long to quickly wipe off the drying blood, and after placing a quick (and rather messy) bandage around his hand. Robert decided this was certainly an interesting day and so pondered on whether or not he would be able to get to sleep with ease tonight. He highly doubted it.

However he was not allowed to rest as Bryan sat down next to him again, looking at him with stern eyes. "What did Martin do?" Robert sighed, he knew eventually he would utter a word about what happened. The only part of this he didn't see coming was the fact it was Bryan of all people he was telling this to. Not even his parents knew what exactly happened - they only knew that it had been the Martin boy's fault that their son was heart-broken.

"If I tell you," Robert decided that he wouldn't look at Bryan while he was speaking. He didn't like knowing that every word from now on was probably being processed and analysed by Bryan. It made him more than nervous about speaking. "You won't get drunk and blurt it to everyone...And you won't ask any questions or even-" Now he was stalling, a part of him wanted to keep it quiet: it was degrading - yet another wanted Bryan to understand him more.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Bryan frowned, once again he was avoiding the question, telling him not to say a word. Surely if he was trusted Robert wouldn't need to demand to keep it to himself, then again had he not got over the fact that Bryan had told Tala about his uncle? Was he still angry with him over that?

Robert almost began to panic when he heard such a thing: he wouldn't have taken Bryan to France, nor would he have _not_ kicked up a fuss about them sharing rooms together if he didn't trust him. "I do trust you," Bryan narrowed his eyes for a moment as if he believed that Robert was joking or bluffing. "I just... I've never told anyone about what occurred before." Bryan nodded his head slowly as if he understood what Robert felt like to discuss a topic which he had never actually spoke of.

Of course Bryan knew what it felt like to keep the secrets from his past quiet. Perhaps it was with that thought that Bryan suddenly felt reluctant to hear what Robert had to say, if Robert was opening up would he have to explain what happened to him so many years ago? The thought of anyone, other than the Demolition Boys - and Hiwatari knowing about the Abbey and Boris, made Bryan feel a little self-conscious. He didn't want people to blame any fault of his on his up-bringing or try to say that he was pitiful because he wasn't sure on emotions.

It was odd - Robert was so used to public speaking, having a casual chat with people who represented a multi-billion corporation... Yet he couldn't even think of the words to speak. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't appear: was he really that nervous about letting another human know what happened? "Two years ago I ended up meeting Martin randomly at a bar." Bryan frowned slightly, if he was the one explaining the Abbey to Robert...

He certainly wouldn't enjoy being stared at and so Bryan lay done on the bed, hopefully it would make Robert a little more relaxed and say what happened. Bryan was too curious now. On the other hand, Robert was thinking about what details he should say about Martin or himself when it had occurred. The thought of telling him every detail was a little off and so he decided to give the quickest version of it and get this over and done with.

"He was a thrill-seeker...whatever was going on, he'd probably have done it. Anyway, short story wise..." A hand ran through his hair again, Bryan had decided that it was an alright sign: he wouldn't be nervous or annoyed if he wasn't going to say anything. "My uncle gave me a few credit cards to use, and I ran away from home." Perhaps this was the stage of rebellion in Robert's life - it wouldn't be surprising if it happened a few years later than it was meant to not with those controlling parents anyway.

"I stayed with Martin until he used all of my money for his partying ways," What Bryan was pondering over now was how on earth Martin, some wild party animal managed to bump into the upstanding, prudish Robert. They belonged to very different worlds, much like Bryan did. "That was only about three weeks." Robert scoffed and once again the nervous habit started. He couldn't help but hate the way his heart rate had increased, his throat was feeling constricted. He didn't want to remember this, he didn't want to say.

But he had to, he had started this story and he would finish it. It would be unfair to leave Bryan out after saying he would explain what had happened so many years ago. "We both argued about him using my money, turned out that if I loved him then I would find money on my own and I wouldn't be angry at him."Bryan frowned and looked up at the ceiling, he didn't like where this was going. There was some similarities between both Robert's unrequited love, Martin and Tala. Both used their feelings against them.

There was a quick pause in what Robert was saying, he began to fidget with the bandage on his hand. "On the last party of the third week: Martin apologised by handing me shot after shot, said money didn't matter anymore." Bryan really didn't enjoy hearing about alcohol, after all he was still craving it. His mind wandered to what would be available downstairs in the bar. His mind was pulled back to what Robert was saying as soon as he had heard the boy begin to tell his story again.

"But, after said party was over, Martin gave me an ultimatum." It was then that Bryan couldn't just sit back and watch the back of Robert - he wanted to see what kind of expression he was wearing, he wanted to know what had been running through his mind as he went through these events. Bryan wanted to see just how hurt the boy was with what Martin had done.

When Bryan sat back up again, seemingly staring again and alert, Robert could barely utter another word. If he stopped now, then Bryan could merely guess what happened. He didn't want to explain what had occurred back then. He didn't want to think about the sheer humiliation which Martin had placed him in, the sheer disgrace which he had caused his parents (unknowing to them still). "I was to either pick that I loved him or admit I didn't really love him and go back home." Bryan didn't need to guess which one he had picked, although what happened because of picking such an option.

"Seeing as I apparently _loved_ him, he said I should do whatever he asked without question." Robert spat the words, disgust was obviously running through his system. Whatever Martin did, Bryan already hated him for it. "We didn't have any money to our names at this point," There was no point trying to convey that it been forced upon him, through drunken logic and the chance to show Martin how much he liked him it was like a golden opportunity for him. Of course the morning after, with a headache and the realisation of what he had done did make him open his eyes to the fact that Martin would never feel the same way. Robert sighed, he may as well get this over and done with - just tell Bryan straight up what happened, with no major details.

"I ended up sleeping with a friend of Martin's, who in turn paid me." Bryan opened his mouth to speak but for the first time in his life he had been unable to even comprehend the words. Oh, he knew what Robert just said, but he did not think it were possible for Robert to go so _far_ for this Martin kid. Who the hell was Martin? Now that Bryan thought about it - it was probably why he was embarrassed about anything related to sex and also why he had somewhat one of the largest egos. He probably had thought that if he didn't do one tiny thing wrong, then such an event wouldn't happen again. Some defense mechanism.

With no response from Bryan, Robert became a little nervous and started to ramble, "I made my way to Oliver's home: and broke down as soon as I arrived back at the manor." He knew that if he told his parents one of two things would happen, one: he would be exiled, or two: they would rub it in, telling him they were right all along. Robert didn't want to hear it from either of them.

"Can I ask..." Bryan trailed off seeing if Robert would react however, he didn't and so Bryan took that as a green light and asked him what had been troubling him for a while. "Did Martin sleep with Raphael and the brunette?" He couldn't really remember what the blond had called his friend, but it wasn't that important. Bryan was sure Robert would know who he meant.

For another few moments Robert kept still, his head looking at the floor. "You heard that?" He muttered a little embarrassed. If he had heard such a thing then he would have heard the other mocking comments which Raphael had made. "He slept with anything which had a pulse...other than me obviously." The way in which Robert's voice lowered almost made Bryan begin to yell, why was he sad some piece of shit didn't sleep with him? Suddenly a bang of resentment came over him: he had wanted Tala that badly, why was he becoming so angry over Robert being so loyal to another?

What annoyed Bryan so much was the idea of having Robert following this boy around who would probably be a player to everyone else. Why on earth did he keep him around? Bryan's frown deepened he remembered that Robert had said that he had once been loved for his money - was that it? What a pathetic reason to cause so much turmoil in another person's life. Martin was no better than Boris.

Robert had a sullen expression on his face, Bryan hated to see that. It meant he was still thinking about the blond. Robert had missed out a few details, which had no real relevance to the story... However Robert would always be told by Martin that he only slept with people he found '_hot_', which of course made his own self-esteem drop. If he had been a younger teenager when it had happened the he was sure that the betrayal would have broken him. Luckily it had just hut_ a lot_.

There was only one way which Bryan knew how to comfort someone and so he leaned closer, "Stop looking so sad." Robert blinked as Bryan's hand was suddenly felt at the back of his head. Robert sighed through his nose as Bryan planted another kiss - it was certainly an enjoyable way to ignore the more depressing thoughts. Before the aristocrat had time to reject the idea, both of them ended up lying on the bed and Robert slung an arm around Bryan's neck. The kisses had started off slow and sensual, now once again, the two male were craving for more. Bryan's hand once again went up Robert's shirt - "How far did you two get?"

Was Bryan competing with Martin? Or trying to? The purple-haired blader laughed at the serious tone and gaze he was receiving. Who would have thought that Bryan would even concern himself with what happened in the past. "We didn't play chess, if that answers your question." Bryan smirked: that was alright then. He chuckled at the analogy, knowing that he'd certain have to use such a phrase in a public place just to make Robert become uncomfortable.

* * *

"Bryan," Robert knocked on the bathroom door, he could hear the shower on and so decided to shout through to the Demolition Boy and hoped that the thoughts of Bryan being _in_ the shower would hopefully disappear from his head. "I'll have to leave early tomorrow - Mother has decided to appear and make sure Primrose is taking her own medication." On the other hand, Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning the shower off. "So I will need to arrive at the airport to greet her." Robert continued, although when he heard Bryan's reply he couldn't help but smirk.

"I smell bullshit." After all, it had been just as he had thought. _'Primrose and Mother hate one another, Mother certainly isn't coming here for grandmothers benefit.'_ Robert frowned when he heard Bryan begin to move in the bathroom. Sounded like he was coming towards the door - still Bryan wanted to tease the Majestic before he left for yet another party, which Bryan had demanded he be left out of. He wouldn't admit it, but Robert was rather reluctant to go himself just in case Raphael was there again.

"She's probably here to criticise you, and disown me," Bryan opened the door to reveal that he did only had a towel on - with a somewhat still moist torso and soaking hair. Robert was sure the Demolition Boy was just doing this to tease him, Bryan leaned against the doorway and smirked at the rather nervous looking Robert. He was going to a party, he shouldn't be wanting to stay in the room...

"Just pretend we're only sharing a room and we don't have a bag full of interesting toys," Robert glared at him, not knowing how else to convey his disapproval. Why did he have to bring that up? He had forgotten about its existence seeing as the only person who actually came into his room had found out. "I was just beginning to forget about that." Grumbling Robert shook his head and fixed his collar: nervous at the fact that his mind was almost screaming at him to get closer to Bryan.

"Like I really would want you too." A grin appeared on Bryan's face for behind, he grabbed something that was on the bathroom counter and threw it at Robert. "Still, you should wear them. It would be interesting." Robert bristled as the red underwear appeared again. He really should bin that stupid garment.

"Bryan." Robert tried his best to sound imposing or at least serious while a rather half-naked and wet Bryan grinned at him. He was sure that image would not remove itself from his mind for a while. "I will _never_ wear those. Ever." Robert threw them back, hoping that Bryan would stop teasing him and put some clothes on.

"So..." Bryan frowned as he caught them, so it was never going to happen. Pity, it would have been a rather large turn on, seeing as Robert would probably be just as red in the face as the colour of the panties. "You're saying the day you wear these is the day I let you top me." He grunted and was even more annoyed as Bryan came out of the bathroom and started hovering the underwear in his face.

"What?" Robert's ears had apparently pricked up when they heard such a bizarre comparison, did Bryan really mean that? Bryan tilted his head as Robert seemed to be in a thoughtful mood. Sighing, Robert batted the hand which had the red underwear away from his face. "Yes - now, put them away!" He just hoped that his mother wouldn't find that bag or _those_. That would be too mortifying.

* * *

Author's Note: I guess I will take this time to say that I have been updating slower than normal due to the fact that where I live has suddenly turned into a furnace. I'm the type of person who gets very easily agitated when I'm just slightly too warm or cold - so the sudden heat wave is, well, it's killing any sort of motivation to do anything at the minute. (A heads up, I recounted my events due to the fact that I added a whole load into my little notepad: this fiction will probably reach 40 chapters... I think of things quicker than what I can type them...I'm not sure if that's good or bad yet). Once again I've re-organised the events to make it flow a bit better into each other. Alright, well off I go. Hope you enjoyed it, review if you think I deserve one. =P


	22. What Goes Up Comes Crashing Down

Author's Note: The reason why this took so long to write is because... It's massive XD Over 6600 words. I'm afraid I have sad news at the end of this chapter. And don't skip ahead to read it =P Only kidding, but you may be somewhat annoyed with me either way.

Chapter Twenty

* * *

The blond blader along with his green-haired friend smirked as they slowly investigated the dining room, they had spotted the people they were looking for. "There they are," Enrique hissed and grinned when he noticed that it was just Robert and Bryan at the dinner table - that was interesting. Had they disposed of the old woman to make room for dining together? Oliver sighed in relief - it had taken them a while to figure out which hotel the Jurgen's (along with Bryan) were staying at. It had only meant that Oliver's butler had to make several enquiries to each hotel in the region.

On the other hand Robert was slowly eating his food even though his stomach seemed to gurgle in enjoyment seeing as Robert hadn't quite managed to satisfy his hunger that morning. He had felt slightly guilty leaving Bryan alone for a few hours in a country he had never been in, in a hotel which probably looked down upon him too. Although even if Bryan did have some negative comments about the place, he seemed satisfied with keeping silent. It was unusual for Robert to _not_ hear a complaint when something could be moaned about.

Deciding to stop loitering around the double doors, which closed off the dining area from the reception Enrique sauntered inside with Oliver at his heels. "Robert! Bryan!" The voice made Robert freeze: the next time he had hoped to hear that voice was in a secluded area so he could yell in the boy's face about placing something so darn sleazy into his bag without his knowledge. "Fancy meeting you here." Enrique continued as he glanced around the room, there were only a few other people dining at the minute which meant they could easily steal a few chairs from another table if it came to it. "Where's Primrose?" Oliver pondered and wondered where she was - didn't she come along too? Or had Bryan really disposed of her?

"Away, she found the meal too bland apparently." Robert stated before going back to having another few forkfuls of food before Enrique started gibbering yet again. Bryan knew that it was probably a dangerous idea to interrupt Robert from finishing his meal seeing as he had disappeared at the crack of dawn, to go meet his mother. He hadn't had time to grab a bite to eat all morning and from what it had appeared like (seeing as Robert snapped constantly at the waiter and on the occasion at Bryan too) that a hungry Robert was certainly not a happy one.

It then occurred to Bryan, had Robert actually felt _starving_? Not just hungry but the horrible ache of actually _needing_ food? He doubted it - it caused Bryan to loathe the boy for a few minutes while he still ate his meal so slowly. It was obvious that he would have never went without food for more than a few hours, not days.

_These_ people, Robert's _type_, were the ones which Bryan had despised so easily when he was younger: hating them because they in fact had everything but no life worries, they should have felt blessed... Yet how would they know if they had always been surrounded by it...? Bryan shook his head slightly and frowned at his plate. If Bryan tried to explain his suffering to Robert he wouldn't understand it as he had no way to empathise with him. All he would gain would be his pity.

"Ah - so you're still dining together." Oliver muttered trying to insinuate what was going on between both Bryan and Robert. He started to think that maybe the two were trying their hardest to ignore them, they hadn't even looked at them yet. Or was there tension which he wasn't sensing? Enrique had phoned him earlier on in the week explaining that he _should_ have been there, when apparently Bryan had paled (which Oliver found impossible to even imagine seeing as his natural skin tone was a pasty white) and Robert had gone completely red in the face.

"We were going to go to the beyblade stadium." Robert picked up his glass and quickly took a sip of the non-alcoholic champagne, seeing as he had thought it would be too cruel to drink when Bryan was still having to handle terrible cravings. He had made it clear that if there was any mistakes then it would be the dear man's job at risk.

Although Bryan had to be somewhat grateful that he was being taken care of and that he would continue to detox, he felt his pride hurt. It was not Robert's responsibility for his detoxing, and he certainly did not want some waiter fired because he couldn't keep his hands away from drink. That was just too much: surely Robert was merely joking or bluffing when he had stated that, how could one error cost him a job. The cruelty of it reminded him of a past he'd rather forget. _'One mistake and it could very well be the end...'_ Bryan thought bitterly before glancing up to look at the Italian and French bladers. "Would you care to joins us?" Robert hoped they would say 'no' at least then he would be able to go to bed. He was far too tired to put up any arguments for the moment.

"Sure. We could tag along. Did you're grandmother get her medicine?" Enrique was grinning at Robert and the captain found himself suddenly unable to reply. What could he say? It would be obvious that he had opened the bag with he agreed that Primrose had gained her medicine. If that was true then no doubt Enrique and Oliver (who was more of a pervert in secret than the obvious type Enrique was), would believe that Bryan had seen them - who knew what was going on in their heads with that piece of information? He slowly chewed his meal hoping it would be a sufficient excuse to not answering right away,

On the other hand Bryan was feeling annoyed at the sudden reappearance of Enrique and Oliver. Couldn't they give them peace for just a few days? How was he meant to seduce Robert if his so called friends kept checking up on him and making him uncomfortable with the very thought? "Was the medicine in the same bag which you freak out if I go near?" Robert blinked when he heard Bryan speak, he had thought that the boy would join in making him feel out of place not help him.

"Yes, that's the one." Enrique tilted his head, it was a shame if Bryan hadn't even seen - or knew what was in that bag. He would have a field day. Surely he could try to entice the Demolition Boy to look into the bag, or force his way to it at least. (Pity he didn't know that Bryan had already done so, but the mere fact was he disliked anyone making Robert become flustered - other than himself of course). Bryan gave Oliver a glare, which went unnoticed by the other two bladers. Oliver however tilted his head to the side wondering what he had done to cause such a cold treatment.

It took only a few more minutes for Robert to place down the knife and fork and decide he would try to lose the company of Oliver and Enrique for the moment. Bryan didn't mind, he had to leave this place soon - there was a bar at the near corner, luckily Robert had snapped at him frequently to make sure the very thought of leaving the table without him was by far stupid. Robert was even more annoyed at Bryan for the moment, although he was usually flirty or even perverted when the occasion called for it - but his sudden bitter and cold attitude was doing nothing but wind him up. He vaguely replied to anything he had said with the most _dullest_ tone imaginable: Robert was about to ask him if he was regretting the thought of coming to France with him.

The four bladers decided to get out of the stuffy hotel and wander the streets in search for the bey-stadium which was open to the public to train for the season. No doubt the money-mongers had placed a tuition fee to enter it. Enrique and Oliver walked slowly in front of Bryan and Robert - the two other Majestic's had thought it would be best: seeing as they seemed to stuck to each other side. (Which Oliver had made a small 'awning' sound about, and had Bryan glared the boy into shutting up). All of them had forgotten that Bryan was rather anti-social and Robert was a little surprised at the way he acted around him when his friends were there too.

He seemed so _distant_, even thought they were walking next to one another Robert understood that he couldn't merely start up a pointless conversation. It annoyed him. In fact now that Robert thought about it - whenever they had walked together alone, Bryan would usually bump into him, almost if by accident, now he hadn't so much as looked his way, he was deliberately keeping his distance. "You should just wake up late at night and take a sneak peak." Enrique suggested and turned around to quickly grin at Bryan before being pulled to the left by Oliver as he almost walked out onto the road.

"He's the insomniac - he's probably playing himself at chess." Robert glanced over to Bryan who still looked uninterested in the conversation. The aristocrat frowned for a moment, a little confused at the meaning: _'I hope he wasn't subtly suggesting something else.'_ When Bryan noticed the look of confusion he was receiving he smirked down at Robert who immediately recoiled at being right with what Bryan had implied.

"Could be - I saw him playing by himself once." Bryan snorted in amusement knowing very well that the blond was completely unaware at Robert smirking rather bashfully wondering how on earth such a topic - one of his favourite games - had been turned into a sexual innuendo by Bryan of all people. How could someone be so perverted? _'He's probably enjoying this...'_ Robert shook his head with disbelief.

"How interesting." Bryan mumbled and decided that this would probably be the only time which he was willingly talk to Enrique, it was annoying Robert and with his rather cold attitude (no doubt caused by his Mother coming over to visit him) Bryan decided to see if he could make this discussion a little more entertaining. "Who was the last person you played chess with?" Bryan quickly glanced around the area: he hated the smell of exhaust fumes, it was disgusting and so he grimaced in disgust.

However Robert had only seen the foul look on Bryan's face and ultimately assumed that he had a great dislike for Enrique and Oliver. He had hoped that they got on somewhat well together. "Hmm....Probably..." Enrique turned around again to quickly glance at Robert, "Your mother - at Christmas." Enrique caught the sudden smirk on Bryan's face and Robert quickly covering his mouth the back of his hand. A way he usually covered up a chuckle as a stifled yawn. _'...what's so funny?'_ Robert shook his head again oddly enough he had the mental image of Enrique treating his mother like one of the groupies... It was an amusing image for him seeing as this morning had him hating her intensely.

"You must be one hell of a chess player then." Bryan sounded more involved in the conversation now, Oliver was wondering why on earth someone like Bryan was interested in chess so much. It wasn't a very interesting game, at least to him it wasn't. Enrique shrugged and although he didn't glance completely back he turned his head to the side more so both Robert and Bryan knew he was answering them. "She wasn't that good to be honest."

Oliver and Enrique glanced at one another when he heard Robert chuckle behind them. There was something going on.... Bryan decided to ask another question. He wanted Robert to get out of this bizarre mood he was in - it had begun to pull him down along with it. Bryan might have been anti-social but he by no means wanted to be sad or annoyed for any reason. "What about Johnny, you played him?" Robert grimaced when he thought about what Bryan was implying. He hoped that Enrique wouldn't say anything too incriminating.

"Johnny's terrible at chess, I totally destroyed him." It was then Robert couldn't help but laugh, Enrique had used that tone where it was obvious he was _boasting_. The blond frowned when his captain began laughing at him: Bryan still seemed rather unaffected and continued to ask questions. He felt good at the fact that Robert knew exactly what he was talking about meanwhile the other two were completely in the dark. This was probably what people meant by a private joke. "What about you?" Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose when he heard Bryan ask Oliver.

"I very rarely play chess," The boy stated. Bryan waited until both Enrique and Oliver walked ahead a bit more out of ear-shot, and then leaned in to Robert and whispered another comment which in turn made Robert shake his head and loudly laugh. He didn't want to hear this about friends but it was simply too amusing to not enjoy. "_Poor boy._" Bryan chuckled when Enrique and Oliver stopped and watched them both with curious eyes. Both of them knew very well that there was something else to this conversation and so decided to leave the two alone, it had been a while since they had seen Robert laughing like he didn't care about anything in the world. Enrique and Oliver decided to attempt to hide somewhere in front but with the ability to still watch the two from a distance.

"I know for a fact I'm better at chess than you." Robert rolled his eyes and was grateful at the sudden disappearance of the two team-mates. "I won after all..." Bryan was smug again, he liked to remind Robert that he had brought it all on himself for being just as plastered as he had been that night. Even thought Bryan usually would regret such acts when he realised what had gone on the previous night, he had to say he was rather thrilled at the turn out. It was a shame Robert was no longer flushing red and stuttering out a reply though.

Although Robert was glad to have the amusing Bryan back he couldn't help but wonder why Bryan felt the need to cut himself off from anyone else. "I believe I lost overall. I apparently let you win, was that not what you said?" It was curious to see just how quickly Bryan changed from his more reserved and somewhat bored looking expression to _this_. The flirting and probably the more seductive of the two personalities which Bryan seemed to share. _'They're like two different people, or one is rather a mask than anything else.'_ Bryan felt unusually _happy_, he didn't know why but he was enjoying this pointless, illogical chit-chat. He would have never had such a talk with Tala...

"I probably took the best pieces off you though..." Bryan whispered and decided to pull the aristocrat into a little alleyway between two bungalows. Enrique and Oliver grumbled in annoyance as they no longer could see what was happening to the two of them. Robert's heart leapt for a brief moment before he realised what Bryan had done. Robert glanced up to watch Bryan carefully, that smug smirk was back, and his voice was slightly lower. Not to mention the hand that was far too low on Robert's back for his liking.

"I think you did. But I got more." Robert shifted Bryan's lecherous hand upwards and narrowed his eyes as a silent warning not to do such a thing in public. Bryan's smugness didn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. Bryan leaned close once again, uttering soft words into his ear. The Demolition Boy chuckled when he heard Robert sigh, "Isn't not quantity, it's quality, right? You're as much of a pervert as I am."

"It's not possible for any other human, other than yourself, to be so crude, Bryan." The hand tired once again to go lower than what it was allowed and Robert shook his head and grabbed hold of Bryan's wrist and placed it once again on his hip. "I assure you on that, Bryan... You are without a doubt _thee_ most perverted person I have ever met." The Majestic was a little shocked and _pleased_ to hear Bryan laugh - it was short and rather quiet but Robert was sure that was the first time he had heard Bryan make any noise of amusement other than a snort or chuckle - sober.

"You understood the double meaning, it's not just my mind that's in the gutter." Robert hated the fact that even though Bryan was possibly only, give or take, an inch or a half taller than him, he still felt intimidated as if he were being towered over by a giant. Bryan had pushed him once again against a wall, and had trapped him between it and himself. "Maybe you're too frustrated..." Bryan muttered in his ear, and Robert turned his head the other way hoping that Bryan would stop flirting with him so publicly. He prayed that Enrique and Oliver didn't appear just yet.

"You wish, Bryan." Robert sneered and stuck his chin in the air hoping that the Demolition Boy would back off a little and give him some room. It wasn't exactly comfy to have a cold brick wall against most of his back. The aristocrat glared and felt his self shift when a cool hand had placed itself once again on his _derrière_. The boy didn't understand rules, did he?

"Consider this from my point of view," Robert tensed when he felt the other's hand lower and rest on his outer-thighs but no matter what he did, the hands wouldn't shift and Bryan continued to speak whilst being so close to him. "I'm detoxing, not been laid in... _weeks_ and you're being a tease." Bryan was used to having sex at least once a week - a lucky position he had been in with Tala but that had dwindled and he had on a rare thought, pondered over buying some time with one of the lads which stood on the streets.

Still, he had a feeling if he was trying to seduce Robert - using a whore probably wouldn't get his own intentions across too well. Not only that but Robert would no doubt despise him due to his past with Martin and the fact that he thought selling himself was the most disgraceful thing in the world.

"I'm not going to feel pity because of a few weeks." After all it was Robert who hadn't been laid in at least a year - which he would not ever reveal to Bryan, he'd probably have yet another field day with that piece of information. Still the idea of Bryan being so close, was more than a little worrying. He had thought about what it would be like but there was a regret, a concern of sorts lingering in his mind. Bryan would disappear just like everyone else had if he got what he wanted.

Robert shoved the slightly taller male away and sighed as he was released from the annoying positioning of that hand of Bryan's. "Now, control that hand of yours, Bryan. It's annoying and being inappropriate." It was no fun to have Robert being so indifferent to his actions, it frustrated him, that he didn't so much as bat an eyelid in annoyance anymore. Perhaps he had embarrassed him so much he was now immune to the emotion? No, that couldn't be right... Bryan's mind quickly thought about what he could do to rouse the boy and cause some humiliation. It was always fun to see Robert's pride shrink in front of both of him.

As Robert turned and walked Bryan was struck with a fabulous idea, in rather the same manner in which Bryan's hand struck Robert's backside. "Bryan!" It had certainly worked, and the reaction was needless to say spectacular. Robert had frozen and slowly turned around, Bryan could see his eye twitch dangerously. His face however, no matter what degree of intensity he placed behind his glare - it didn't stop the blush spreading across his face.

Still, Bryan had to admit that he had another idea which he planned to use to relieve some sexual frustration. So long as he was allowed to touch Robert once in a while he was sure he wouldn't randomly implode or jump the boy. Yet Bryan was beginning to become a lot more aggressive in his antics, Robert had noticed that it usually involved trying to touch under his clothes, or below the waist. Neither of them brought much happiness for either of them as Bryan would be rejected and Robert would be left feeling like an object. "Now, you either allow me to do that in private or I'll do it randomly throughout the day."

Blinking and then frowning at the rather odd conjunction Robert tilted his head, wondering if Bryan was being serious or if that had been a joke. What was he thinking about - it had to have been a joke... Bryan wouldn't randomly start slapping him in town, filled with people. Didn't he dislike crowds or attention? "Do I have your word as a Jurgen? The smug smirk was back and Robert folded his arms over his chest a little annoyed at the fact that Bryan was in so much control of the situation.

Sighing to himself, Robert felt himself shrink yet again, "Yes...You have my word..." Bryan was intrigued as Robert continued to mock him until they met back up with Enrique and Oliver. He hadn't said so many foul things to a friend before but Bryan didn't dare take them to heart. He knew he was being unfair and quite frankly he couldn't care less.

* * *

Enrique and Oliver had tried to gain as much information from Robert and Bryan about what they thought of each other - sometimes taking one to the side to ask - however all of their questions came back with no comment. (Especially where Bryan was asked, Oliver was sure he was going to die in his sleep with the amount of glares he had been sent that day). "I'm away for a nap." The energetic and curious Enrique drained Robert to no end and the thoughts that were still swirling in his head about Bryan (and the very annoyance which he had been that day), made Robert immediately curl up in bed and want to sleep.

"Wake me up at five o'clock, would you?" Bryan nodded to himself, so he had an hour at most to think of a way to wake Robert up. He didn't want to miss the opportunity of having a sleeping Robert on the bed, a bag filled with goodies, and in the country of rapid flings: Bryan was sure he'd gotten the general stereotype for France wrong but that didn't matter. He needed to find that bag again.

There was only one sensation which Robert felt when he woke up and it was not well-rested or even a peaceful waking it. It was pain. The pain's location just happened to be the one area which he had scolded Bryan only a few hours ago to not touch. "Ah!" Robert yelped and turned around, to see Bryan chuckling at his pained expression whilst holding the horrible item in question. The horse whip. "What the-!" Robert took a deep breath and slowly sat up trying to ignore the throbbing pain now located on his behind. "Bryan! What is _wrong_ with you?" He yelled, not enjoying the thought of being whipped into waking up.

"Come on, I woke you up. You never specified on _how_." Bryan smirked as it appeared that Robert lacked a refinements when he had simply woken up (otherwise he must have hit him rather hard, or rather than he had anticipated). The Majestic narrowed his eyes and snatched the small leather whip from him. He couldn't believe people actually bought these things to use on people. It hurt, why on earth would anyone want such a thing! Robert's mind was seething meanwhile he was trying to retain some composer. "Give me that darn thing,"

However when Robert's hand connected with the whip, Bryan's hand shot to grab his wrist. "I think I might do that more often..." Robert frowned and tried to shake the hand off, "you're rather feisty when woken like that." Robert gulped as Bryan immediately dropped the whip and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together.

Yet another bruising kiss was shared and for a moment Robert had no intention of joining in, but slowly his anger was forced upon Bryan by nipping the boys' lower lip as much as he could. Meanwhile Bryan was beginning to become hot and bothered again. This was why he shouldn't kiss Robert. He remembered that there were times (such as this) where he just couldn't imagine himself stopping where he would. The thought of losing control over what he was thinking made Bryan snap his head back and move away from Robert. He needed to be logical in this - or else emotions would begin to develop again. He knew how that had ended, he didn't need any of those feelings for a boy who was going to be married.

He could like him certainly but for something more? That was too risky, and certainly a road which Bryan hadn't taken before, and was far too scared to take without any encouragement. "Enough." Robert growled yet again, annoyed that such an act had been initiated when in fact it wasn't going to be finished completely. He sighed as Bryan suddenly left the room. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so annoyed with him - it was Bryan after all, he usually lived to annoy others... Or tease Robert. Robert sighed and decided he would go meet with Primrose if she wasn't too busy.

A few hours later and Bryan had got back to the room first. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Robert glanced to see that the lights were off and the curtains closed, _'odd, it's only around nine o'clock.'_ The curtains didn't need to be closed at the moment not unless Bryan was once again have bad headaches or was asleep.

"Bryan?" Frowning Robert decided to wander over to the boy who was now sitting on the far side of the bed - opposite of the door and seemingly staring out of the window. "What is it...Bryan?" Robert was a little unnerved with this behaviour, usually when he called on Bryan he would turn around or harass him - but staying completely still? He'd not seen this before and he certainly wasn't enjoying the atmosphere which seemed to choke him. There was something seriously wrong.

When Robert had stepped towards Bryan's side he saw what was wrong. He had a bottle - probably of alcoholic content - in his hand. Before Robert could ask what had happened, Bryan started hissing sad words. "It was almost three weeks." Robert could see the tensing of his jaw again, he was very close to shouting, that was what it meant, wasn't it? "I fucking ruined it." Bryan gripped onto the bottleneck tighter, hating the very existence of the liquid which he had so carelessly got hold of. "I'll have to start _again_, just like the other four times!" His voice was harsh now, angry and filled with resentment.

"Why the hell am I so weak?" The question had been uttered quietly that Robert was sure Bryan had no intention of actually allowing him to decipher it. He had only heard it because of the complete silence in the room. Double glazed windows and sound proof walls - the hotel installed them for a peaceful sleep no matter what was happening outside.

"Do you want to finish the bottle?" Robert glanced down at the two hands which were holding the bottle firming. There was a quick shake of Bryan's head and so Robert moved forward and held out a hand. "Give it to me then." There was no movement from Bryan until the lilac-haired blader glanced up to gaze at him with an unreadable expression. Inside Robert was wishing that Bryan would hand over the bottle as quickly as possible, he could dispose of it quickly then. "Come on, I'm not going to take it. Just hand it over." Bryan hated to admit the fact that he was having a hard time handing over the half-bottle in his hand. He'd only managed to take a few gulps before realising what he had done and then freezing in horror as he had heard the door open. A hand extended out and as if it were a Greek demon, turning him to stone, Bryan forced himself to look away at the bottle.

He took the chilled bottle gently hoping that Bryan wouldn't suddenly change his mind and snatch it back. "Good..." Robert quickly rushed to the bathroom and poured the drink down the sink and shoved the empty bottle in the bin. On the other hand Bryan had clenched his head, thoughts of running into the bathroom and shoving Robert out of the way to take the bottle back... No he couldn't do that - he just needed to wait until Robert came back and then he would be in the clearing for the moment.

"I'm so damn pathetic - can't even go eight weeks." Bryan hissed annoyed at the very thought of such a small length of time. He couldn't believe it - each time he had failed he would look back at himself. He couldn't _believe_ he had given up, after he had taken a sip, or a had a few drinks, the satisfaction of the drink ran low...and he was left with another void he couldn't seem to fill.

"My Uncle didn't pass his -" Even if the sentiment was certainly a meaningful one, and certainly not one Robert would give to one who hadn't heard about his uncle. Bryan didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about other's failing the fact remained that he _was_ failing, repeatedly and it was wearing away his self-esteem and willpower. It was not what was meant to happen.

"Don't compare my weakness to another just to make me look good and I don't want you to compare my defeat with another. I want to _stop_, now." Robert's eyes closed for a moment trying to think for about what he could do. He had heard the sadness, the desperation in those words and it did truly sound as if Bryan needed to be kept isolated from society to make sure he didn't get his hands on it. This was his fault for bringing him to France, even if Bryan had agreed - he should have known better.

It was obvious, no, it was understandable why Bryan felt self-loathing for failing yet again. However, Robert believed that maybe a few words of hope, of encouragement would at least help him stop feeling so terrible. Sighing quietly, Robert placed his hands on Bryan's shoulders, "Well, whatever anyone thinks: I'm proud of you," He ended up sliding his hands behind Bryan and ended up hugging him, his chin resting on Bryan's shoulder. "Well done." He muttered hoping that Bryan would stop the pity-party and would be once again fired up to quit.

Bryan was somewhat stunned for a moment - and he had to agree that he certainly did not mind the feeling of a hug and a compliment. "I think that's the first time I've ever had a sincere compliment." He smirked when Robert pulled back slightly to look at his in the eyes. The purple-haired blader had a concerned expression mixed with confusion.

"You jest." He blinked when Bryan shook his head, never once taking his eyes off Robert's. Robert didn't believe him at first but how could this happen? How could a person go through life without one compliment to his name? He personally had had many compliments (although half were probably only to make sure their parents had been kept happy), but still: his parents still praised him, as did Enrique - and when the time came for it even Johnny had done so. (As much as it had hurt the redhead's pride).

"About in your childhood? Surely a teacher or other student-" Before Bryan even begun to answer the questions that were fired from Robert's mouth he shut him up the only way he knew how. As soon as he started the kiss, which was no more than a mere quick caress of lips, Bryan pulled back. There was no way that Robert would understand, not unless he had stood in his shoes: Robert would pretend he would understand but that was it. Bryan looked away from the older boy, a little annoyed at the fact that this was one of the very reasons why he enjoyed being with Tala. He didn't need to explain his past to him seeing as they had both went through the same pain.

"Where I grew up was on the street, where I was raised was Hell on Earth." Bryan muttered and forced himself to glance back up at Robert, he was grateful that the boy had not let go of him just yet. He felt as if his emotions were being put through too much strain. He felt happy that he had drank again, the calming taste which settled any nerves. The pain at the acknowledgement that he was an addict that still needed help and the very betrayal that he knew he would experience if he dared to lift up another bottle.

Robert couldn't say anything to such a statement, he was raised on the street? Bryan had been homeless? How on earth could a mere child survive such a harsh climate... Bryan was Russian, did that mean he had been outside in blizzards and thunderstorms. It made Robert tense slightly. He wondered what Bryan thought of his riches, he must have appeared to have such an easy life. Yet the other part of that statement had been spoken with malice. Hell on Earth? Where was that, what did Bryan have to go through? What happened to him? Robert held the boy tighter and he thought of different scenarios, each which made his legs feel almost weak and he felt queasy. He was worried by such words.

Bryan decided that he would no doubt be needing his medication as soon as he woke up, in about two to eight hours time he was once again going to be in agony. Mental anguish and feeling like crap did not make a great combination for a waking Bryan. "Running around after my mother has been somewhat exhausting." Robert muttered after another few minutes past of Bryan staying still - Robert didn't know, but hoped, that such an act would help Bryan recover. Even if it was just slightly. "I'll be back in a second. Go to sleep, Bryan. Before you start withdrawing again." Bryan nodded numbly and decided that it would be best to do as Robert said. It would be easier to go to sleep now that the small amount of alcohol that ran through him was keeping his cravings at bay.

The Majestic slowly let go of Bryan and watched as the Demolition Boy lay down on the bed, an arm immediately going to cover his eyes. He probably didn't want to look at anyone. Robert quickly went to the bathroom and turned the light on, and shut the door as quietly as he could. Sighing, Robert wandered over to the far end of the bathroom. "This is so stupid." Robert closed the toilet seat, and sat down slowly wishing that he hadn't brought Bryan with him. It was his fault for him to break - what had he been thinking? How could he be so selfish? Bryan needed help and he took him to France of all places? This was a very bad decision.

The sudden thought of taking the wrong option made Robert worry about what his Mother had began to talk about. It was unfair to both of them: Robert had his own problems to deal with and didn't have enough time to give himself and Bryan support. It wasn't fair on Bryan to be thrown into a place which had a more relaxed opinion to alcohol. Not while he was still recovering. "I forget my duty as a Jurgen when I am near Bryan..." It niggled at Robert to understand that he had had _fun_ with Bryan today, that he hadn't quite laughed so hard in a long time. The fact that he would probably be told that he wouldn't be able to see him again pained him slightly, in fact it was infuriating to realise that Alisha would soon replace Bryan. His body was tired and so was his mind - light headed and feeling drained Robert stood up hoping to go to sleep with ease tonight.

Bryan had been rather perverted but perhaps that was his own way to be affectionate - as it was Bryan and he sometimes confused at what he felt it fit perfectly. If he had been merely affectionate today, although slightly over-bearing and irritating it didn't excuse Robert to let him leave so easily. He had probably placed him in a stressful position and had gone off to once again drown his sorrows. Robert ran both his hands through his hair and let out an exaggerated sigh. Taking a few steps forward dizziness caused his head to hurt, "Ah." Robert held his head with one hand as he grabbed hold of the sink with the other. He wasn't sure if he should call Bryan to try to help him but before he had processed that thought, his legs gave way.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is like a major cliff-hanger, and I know I've already wrote 1,200 words of dialogue for the next chapter but I cannot update for one week. My humblest apologises but due to... real life there are some matters which '_really_' need to be sorted out I can't even imagine thinking about switching the computer on until I have said things resolved. (One week is the maximum it should take, so I may be back sooner rather than later). If you're really curious to what said things are read the profile. I will not ramble here any longer. =) Later.


	23. Doubts and Lies

Author's Note: Well I'm back. Just for the annoying irony, while I was gone and said I wouldn't write...I couldn't stop thinking about this fiction or lines which "sounded good". I couldn't stop thinking up other ideas for other fictions either. I hate when that happens. I do wish you could control your imagination. Then at least writer's block wouldn't be such a problem. =) Well, a nice 5,000 word chapter to get back into the flow of things.

Chapter Twenty ThreeB

* * *

"I don't know why you're asking me to do this," Raphael grinned, "but I guess I'll help after all I do owe Robert that much." The deal had been made and after the blond had shook the woman's hand he left. On his way to the requested spot - he just hoped that Bryan would appear outside of his room quickly. Apparently the plan was to merely spray what looked like very expensive cologne on Bryan when he came out. Of course Raphael had twigged what was about to be insinuated when the Jurgen female told him wear some as well. It looked as if Anton would be used as well, seeing as Raphael knew Bryan wouldn't go near him after their exchange of words... But it didn't matter who ruffled his hair or made his lips a little swollen. It was going to be pinned on Bryan either way.

Still, why such a plan was being used was a curious event indeed. However, it didn't concern Raphael in the slightest: he quickly sprayed some of the sweet scent onto him before hiding the bottle literally up his sleeve: upside down and ready to attack Bryan with the bottle. Raphael would only have a few minutes to grab Anton from his bed and demand such a trivial request from him. After Raphael's job had been done he would meet back here with the two Jurgen women and no doubt both - no matter if they knew of the plan or not - would _think_ they knew what had happened. It would only take a sniff and a look at Raphael to plant a very bitter thought into Robert's mind.

Then Bryan would be gone: just like the woman had requested.

Out of everyone he had met, Raphael was sure he would have got on well with Robert if hadn't been for the Martin incident. Which Raphael still believed wasn't entirely his fault seeing as that boy hadn't even muttered a word that he even knew Robert. How was he meant to know that Robert had feelings for him? Still once he had been given the cold shoulder there was nothing left but to retaliate and be spiteful. It was Robert's own fault if he couldn't keep his men on a tight rein.

Neither of them noticed the two bladers sitting across the bar. The blond-haired and the green-haired boy looked at one another with concerned eyes. They'd need to find out why said people looked so happy, and shook hands - making a deal of some sorts - with one another.

* * *

The quiet darkness had lulled Bryan to sleep, however a few hours later he had woken up - trembling and once again started to curse under his breath about his previous failures. Turning around onto his side he noticed that Robert was out of bed, it seemed that he hadn't even been there as the covers were somewhat neater on his side. People didn't make their beds if they were planning on coming back soon to it...

Had he disappeared to go help a family member or had his Mother called him in the middle of the night demanding yet something else of her son? Scoffing to himself he sat up, unable to keep from shaking. Even if Robert had left, Bryan was sure he would have woken up if he had slipped back into the bed. Thinking nothing more on it Bryan stood up and walked to the bathroom. However he couldn't open the door as it was locked and suddenly Bryan realised what must have happened. Robert had probably been in there all night. He'd never actually seen the boy come out the first time.

Inside the bathroom, Robert groaned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. He moved his hands and pushed himself up, with much effort - and sat back against the sink. Where was he? The entire room was pitch-black and it didn't take him more than a few milliseconds to notice that he was rather cold. Shivering slightly, Robert held onto the freezing bathtub and stood up shaking. Had he fainted? Yes, he could remember blacking out, he just couldn't believe it had been for so long. There had been no need to turn the light on when he had entered the bathroom, now he could barely make his own hand.

"Robert - you in there?" He battered on the door and waited for a few seconds but he did not gain any form of acknowledgement that he had been heard. "Move your ass, Rich-Kid." When Bryan still received no reply, he began to worry. There was certainly someone in there, otherwise the door wouldn't be locked shut and with no response. It either meant Robert was in a huff and was refusing to speak or he wasn't quite capable of doing so.

"Hey! Open the damn door!" His voice raised and the quivering of his body made it hard to stay focused at the task at hand: the thought of now being very able to run down to the bar made his insides squirm. He shouldn't be thinking of drink at a time like this. "Or else I'll knock the damn thing down!" The panic of his will failing made Bryan truly want to open the door and get Robert to talk some sense into him - as it appeared his own thoughts were not complying to his demands.

Another few minutes of waiting and shouting and Bryan knew he was very close to giving up and going to the nearest place which had any form of ether. He had to smash this door to pieces, not to just find out what the hell was wrong with Robert but to keep his very pride intact. He wouldn't be able to handle yet another defeat at this.

Robert had been unsure of his voice, unsure if he should reply to calm him down. Yet he didn't trust his voice, his mouth was dry. His eyes hurt too. This was not the greatest situation he had been in. Breaking the door however, got Robert's main attention, he would need to come out if he wanted to avoid having to explain it to the hotel manager.

"Bryan..." The aristocrat muttered testing to see if it hurt to speak: it was uncomfortable and so Robert forced himself to swallow, trying to rid himself of the lump that was at the back of his throat. The tiles on the bathroom floor were freezing, the small window open - no doubt the culprit of such a cold atmosphere.

Bryan growled in annoyance, what the hell had happened now? Why couldn't this pain just disappear for one minute so he could think clearly? When the door opened, Bryan didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. Why had he taken so long to answer? "Bryan," Robert didn't look right. His face paler than normal, a very blood shot eye and from what it seemed could stand up particularly straight as he leaned against the door frame uncharacteristically. "Your assistance is required."

"With what?" Frowning, Bryan tilted his head wondering what Robert was needed help with - and why exactly did he believe that he was going to help him with it? However as Robert tensed suddenly he gave Bryan his answer: "Surprisingly: standing." With that Bryan took a few steps forward, and took another look at Robert. He didn't look at all well.

Grabbing an arm to help steady the boy, Bryan almost recoiled at the sheer chill which his skin off. Why the hell was he so cold? The thought of coldness made the Russian remember the days when he went around, without a house to live in. Still the idea which Bryan had been brought up with was that if anyone was a little too cold, it could mean death. Especially on the streets of Russia where people had been found frozen solid. The weather in the morning was almost intolerable and the night... It was another kind of Hell.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He'd been in there a while: well since Bryan had woken up which was at least ten minutes ago. Still he must have been in there far longer to have such a sickly appearance. Why hadn't he left the cold room and went to bed where it would have at least been warm? Robert sighed and felt his eyes close, he wanted to stay awake so badly: after the black out he wanted to know if anything had happened... He couldn't rid himself of the looks he received by Primrose and his Mother that very morning when they had discussed the arranged wedding. "I fainted apparently."

"Robert?" Bryan watched the other boy cautiously as slowly he began to sway away from the doorway, was he even aware of what he was doing anymore? "Robert..." Again, he called his name to see if he opened his eyes but that was not the case and suddenly the boy's knees gave way again. "Whoa." Bryan grabbed hold of the boy - he hadn't been exaggerating when he had asked for help to stand.

What Robert felt when he woke up was the odd sensation of most of his body being so cold but his right side was against something comfortably warm. But the feeling left and his back went onto what only he could think of being a bed, groaning slightly he curling up - suddenly beginning to shiver. Bryan took pity on the boy and threw more of the covers over him: he'd probably end up with a cold at least - how long at he had been lying on that chilled floor for?

"Idiot. If you were blacking out why the hell didn't you say something?" Bryan hissed feeling somewhat annoyed at the situation. If Robert had alerted him earlier on then he would have been happy to help - now he just felt uneasy and dislike for him, no doubt because of how he was feeling. What kind of idiot apparently went the whole day with one measly meal and still work just as hard? Worry just as much... Bryan glared as Robert slowly sat up on the bed. "I'll go get you some food. Don't bother to even step out of bed." The Demolition Boy made sure that Robert had seen the cruel look he gave him, just so he knew that getting out of bed was a bad idea.

He didn't want to come back and see Robert unconscious on the floor. Deciding to give himself a time limit - so he couldn't stop by the bar - Bryan made his way down stairs and demanded some food. However there were only left over sandwiches which hadn't been eaten and so the Demolition Boy grabbed a few without any thought and a rather lukewarm bottle of water.

Although he had managed to get from the hotel room to the dining area, it hadn't occurred to Bryan that it would be more of a hassle for him to get back to the room. The lift was too slow for his liking, each floor past was just another set of stairs he would need to run down to get a drink. He began tapping his foot on the metal floor of the elevator, the only thing which was subconsciously stopping him from slamming the button to the nearest floor and getting a much needed drink.

Dinging the lift came to a stop, and stepping out Bryan couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had at least made it to the correct floor without turning around. He just hoped his will power lasted. The voice of Raphael rung out once he had left the lift and was walking towards his destination. "Bryan," Raphael smiled warmly when Bryan looked over his shoulder to glare at him, "No hard feelings, right? Let me make it up to you,"

The insults given should have been enough to drive Raphael away, and to stop him from hanging on him like an old drunk. Grimacing at a sickening sweet smell, Bryan pushed the boy away yelling at him. This was not the best time to get in his way. "You either get away from me, or you'll get worse than a burst nose from me," He snarled and quickly continued his way to the end room. Behind him Raphael smirked and quickly ran up and sprayed the cologne on his neck and shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" Bryan immediately grabbed onto his neck, the feeling of water vapour on his neck - it made him itch uncomfortably - jerking his head around to glare once again at the blond. Bryan couldn't rid himself of the panic that was gnawing at his mind. Why would Raphael spray something on him? He wasn't crazy enough to spray poison, was he?

"A love potion." Raphael winked and with that Bryan rolled his eyes and brushed any form of worry from his mind. Love potions didn't work after all, so there was no reason to be suspicious... It just proved that Raphael was a creep, Raphael was probably waiting for it to take effect as he didn't bother to follow him anywhere near the shared room.

"This is all I could get," Throwing the small bottle of water and the small plastic container which held the small sandwich, Bryan clawed at his neck. The smell made his throat tingle. What the hell was this? Cologne? It probably was, seeing as Bryan never did see the point in actually covering himself with oddly smelling scents to apparently attract another. This stuff was disgusting.

Robert had been feeling light-headed and the sudden opening and loud closing of the door made him a little more alert with what was going on around him. "Thank you." He mumbled and slowly started to eat meanwhile the Demolition Boy disappeared into the bathroom, no doubt to be sick.

Once Robert had finished the small meal, and his stomach gurgled happily, there was an odd smell in the air when the Russian walked past him. Taking the empty containers and throwing them into the small bin in the corner, "What's that smell?" Robert frowned he realised that it was Bryan. He didn't normally smell like that...

"Raphael attacked me with something in the hall." Again the boy scratched the back of his neck, hating the blond and what he had put on him. Was he the one that was having the allergic reaction now? However the action only came across to Robert like Bryan was embarrassed about something. What had happened while Bryan was away?

Robert frowned as he watched how Bryan became jittery was this, the detoxing symptoms or was Bryan actually nervous about another event? Where had he been? It hadn't taken long for him to come back, but the boy had came in so casually it was as if he had forgotten completely that Robert was ill. Or did he not care? What was with that expression? The small frown and somewhat blinking more than one should… He seemed to be muttering something in Russian.

_'What the hell did that kid do?' _Bryan growled in annoyance, he had already complained to himself. (Was there really any point in complaining to someone who was half asleep on a bed anyway? About something as trivial as having cologne strayed on him?)

Robert looked at the door when he began to hear high-heels coming down the hall way. He knew his Mother was wearing some, he just hoped it wasn't that horrible woman. He really didn't want to see her, and with the twisting sensation in his gut and feeling drained he truly did not want to put up with her. The door burst opened, revealing not only Robert's Mother but Raphael, and Primrose. "Get away from my son, you unfaithful boy." The Mother snarled at Bryan, who was standing at the bottom of the bed. "I saw him and Raphael in the hall! _Kissing."_ The words both registered in Robert's and Bryan's mind at near enough the same time - they both glanced at one another.

Robert didn't say anything as Bryan started to hiss back a reply, angry to hear such lies being spouted by the woman who obviously hated him. "You're talking shit, you stupid bat." However, Robert's attention turned to Raphael as he walked into the room, the blond grinned at him. Suddenly the boy leaned a little closer and muttered a few words to him.

"We had fun, if you want to know Robert." He couldn't believed this: he didn't want to believe it but as Raphael moved away, Robert caught the familiar aroma in the air. _'They smell the same...!'_ There had to be another reason... His mother hated Bryan so she could easily be lying. Raphael could be lying too. "You're lying." Robert stated and frowned at the boy in front of him. He didn't want to look at Bryan just yet.

"Really when we're eye-witnesses, and Raphael admits it?" The third voice was heard and Robert tilted his head, a little confused at the statement. Was Primrose saying that she had seem them? If Primrose had been fine with Bryan - even when she had seen him kissing Robert before - it meant she had no reason to lie. She had been in favour of the relationship, hadn't she? So that meant that Bryan had... Had kissed Raphael...

"The three of you, leave." Robert state quickly and looked back over at Raphael before he left. His hair was ruffled and from what Robert could tell he had certainly kissed mother stood at the doorway for a moment before throwing her hair back and slamming the door. There was silence. "Bryan?" The other boy was glaring at the spot where his mother had just left.

_'Did she have this plan ready from the beginning?'_ Primrose had lied to Robert as well. Was there anyone in the Jurgen family that was truthful to Robert even for a moment? Or had they all died? Was there even any to begin with? Bryan could feel his anger rise within him. Slowly it was beginning to sway his logic. _'I guess this is what people mean when they say keep your friends close but your enemies closer.'_ How couldn't he have seen this happened? Why hadn't he beaten the living shit out of Raphael - Robert would have to believe him then. What was he going to do?

"Just admit it: and apologise." He actually thought he had done it? Bryan could feel his hands turn to fists. He was not going to admit something he hadn't done, he was not going to even think about kissing Raphael. Or else he might just have to be sick. Still he couldn't bring himself to blame Robert just yet... If three people had came and told him the same story he would be rather suspicious of what the other was saying... But Robert would believe him eventually - right?

"I'm not admitting anything - I didn't do it!" Robert looked away from Bryan for a moment. He had given him an easy escape, so why hadn't he admitted it? Or was his pride simply too large to be swayed by the deal? His throat had constricted again, he felt hate for everyone at the moment. Even to his family, for alerting him to such a fact. He hated Raphael most of all. Seeing as he always did seem to manage to sleep with anyone, Robert, had been interested in. Now he'd tried his luck with Bryan and apparently managed to get further on their second meeting without any alcohol to help.

He saw the hand coming to grip his shoulder, but Robert shrugged it off quickly, a small frown on his face. Bryan didn't need any other form of communication to know that Robert wasn't going to believe him. His mind was set, and after his father had said such a thing... Well, it was his family, one thing Bryan knew he probably wasn't ever going to win against. "Do you distrust me that much you won't even hear my side of the story?"

His side of the story? His lies? How he would twist his own family's words to use against him? "I don't want to hear your lies." Robert muttered and stood up slowly, knowing that a little too much excitement could make him black out again. Still what was swirling in his mind made his heart ache - how long had Raphael and Bryan been seeing one another? "Do not try to talk your way out of this. You were caught, why can you not merely accept it and apologise?" Bryan rolled his eyes, he knew it.

There was no way Robert was going to listen to him. There was no way any logical person would accept that all Raphael had done was to spray cologne on him. Not when there was apparently three people's word against his own. "You know what -" Bryan rubbed his temples, how could someone be so blindly loyal? Even if Tala had asked something of him - Bryan would still question him on it. Maybe not right there and then... "-have _fun_. Have fun listening to those lying family members. Have fun being manipulated until your damn well alone."

The anger had come through in Bryan's voice to the point where Robert was now frowning in his direction. Why was he angry? Was he insulted that his little game had been found out? "What are you talking about?" Robert asked cautiously, he didn't like how those words had sounded so true. As if Bryan believed in them completely like some gospel.

"You screw _everybody_..._everything_ over just for them." He didn't know if that was what families did or not. He had always thought families were pointless, and if this was the real way said unit interacted: Bryan was grateful that he never remembered his parents. To be used so easily, to be tricked in such a cruel manner? It was like the Abbey more than anything else.

"That's what families do," Robert believed that Bryan was trying to trick him still - say that his family was telling him fake truths to gain his trust back. Robert didn't understand why, he didn't want to accept it: but he really was troubled at the thought of Bryan going near anyone else. Why should he...? They weren't exactly official - there would be no way they could be official as it were.

"What manipulate one another? Make a plan to fucking ruin any kind of life you have?" It annoyed Bryan more than anything that Robert's family was winning him over. Their lies had so easily sunk through to him, that Bryan was beginning to believe that it was pointless to waste his breath. There had been a small news report on the Jurgen family taking over a previously owned McGregor company... Did Robert even backstab his own friends for such a fake trust?

The air was charged with distrust and doubt, Robert didn't want to look at Bryan meanwhile Bryan didn't want to leave Robert alone until he knew what option he was taking. "Enough of this!" The aristocrat snapped and quickly glanced at the still, frowning Russian. "The only one manipulating me was you." That had been the last thing that needed to be said to set Bryan's anger off.

He wasn't a saint: stealing, fighting - and probably swearing a little more than what could be deemed necessary. But lying was not one of the things he did so easily. Manipulating others was a trait that Bryan resented mainly because of Boris. He had promised himself so many years ago that he would never end up like him. So even if it meant admitted to anyone that they looked disgustingly fat, or if he was caught with an unpaid item in hand. He wouldn't lie: there had been enough lies in his past to make up enough until his death.

"I didn't do it! You stupid, dumb whore!" The words had almost came out too quickly: neither of them said anything for some time. Robert's eyes had widened when he had first heard it but slowly he had lowered his head. The anger hadn't stilled yet, and so when Robert glared back at him and started to yell... Bryan knew this was going to end very badly, for both of them.

"Get out - calm down and go have a drink. That's seemingly all you're good at." He knew it was a major dig, Robert knew this was going to cut deeply into Bryan's pride. But there was a thought, a cruel, pure sadistic thought of causing simply as much pain to Bryan as possible. He wanted Bryan to suffer there and then.

It had made his heart jump when he had heard what Robert had argued back with, "at least I'll be able to choose what I want to drink - and not have to ask mummy and daddy what I'm allowed." He hissed, this was it. This was what Bryan had been afraid of. If he had let someone get so close to him, he knew this would happen... The fact was they could wound each other so easily.

"You'd drink the entire bar: you're pathetic without being able to go eight weeks." It was hypocritical to say: it was sheer heartless to say such a thing. It had also made Robert gulp when he noticed that Bryan had taken a few steps forward. He remembered what he had said. That he would gladly hit back if necessary.... Would Bryan hit him? The thought of angering Bryan to such a point was terrifying, he didn't want that to happen - he wanted to hurt him, not fight him.

"Pathetic? At least I wouldn't whore myself out for a drink." Robert blinked when Bryan's voice suddenly went to its old sarcastic tone, "oh wait," although it didn't last long as the anger, the hate was back in his voice. "You'd whore yourself out just for someone else, hopefully, to fuck you." Robert bristled, and started to think of what he could say back. If he had brought Martin into this, the he would bring in Tala.

"Well, at least I wouldn't be begging an apparent friend for anything, or is that it? The only person that can stand to be in a room with you is Tala. I feel sorry for him, having to put up with you. No wonder he left the continent." Bryan growled in his head, how did Robert know that Tala had left for America? Or had he yet another connection which he hadn't known about?

"Some_one_ can stand me: everyone fucking hates you. Stuck up prat. Go collapse somewhere else." The argument had turned sour very quickly, however what Robert had said to Bryan next not only made Robert realise just how bad his words had affected Bryan. There had been two things which ran through Robert's head when he had about Bryan's past. If he had lived on the street for a _while_ then he must have been taken in by someone. Or taken to some place, and all that Robert could assume was it was some form of religious housing area. An abbey of sorts.

The second thought had been how badly it would annoy and hurt if it were to be brought up again. Robert knew very well after he had stated it how evil it had came across. "So long as you go back to the _convent_ you crawled out of." There was a brief pause in what Bryan had done. Yet his anger had been stopped by the shock of the statement. Convent? The Abbey? The thoughts were processed quickly and it only took one hit on the jaw for Robert to know that he had certainly disregarded any social boundary.

As soon as Bryan had grabbed his phone and slammed the door, Robert seemed to almost fall to the bed. What had just happened? Robert sighed, he hated Bryan so much, so why was it he felt bad about this? Not guilt, but there was a doubt in his head that kept repeating until his stomach felt uneasy.

What if Bryan had been telling the truth? If he hadn't then he would be begging to believed... not... not _angry_.

Still the Russian had no idea what to do. He didn't want to face Robert ever again, but he knew that he would need to ride back on that jet with him. That would be an awkward day. Sighing, Bryan slowed and sat down on a park bench. The lights were on and it seemed that there was no one else in sight. He quickly dialled the number of his only friend.

A hand over one half of his face, the other holding his phone close to his ear. "Hey, Ian..." To the smallest and youngest Demolition Boy, the call certainly wasn't a welcomed one. It was late at night, and hearing the voice of someone who not only accused him of being gay, but annoyed him so much: Ian thought smashing his head until it bled would be more fun - it was not a nice awakening.

"What the hell?" Ian grumbled down the phone, "You know what time it is?" Ian sat up slowly, out of all of the members in there team - why did Bryan have the habit of calling him? Why, was it that Ian was the one that had to miss out on sleep? "What the hell do you want, Bryan?" Ian frowned when he didn't hear an answer, but he certainly knew that it was Bryan - no one else had his number.

Tala had deleted it, Spencer never had it and sadly enough Ian didn't bother to hand his number out to anyone else. After all the only reason why he had a phone was to call the police, an ambulance or the fire brigade, just in case. "Bryan...?" Back in France Bryan sniffed, thinking about just how gullible he had been. Out of everyone, he would have never suspected it to be that old bag to make Robert and himself have _thee_ argument.

The one where everything would be used against each other, and there was certainly no way they would forgive each other. At least Bryan couldn't see himself saying sorry for what he had done. "You were right." Bryan muttered, "Anyway, you wanna be my new emergency contact at the clinic?" Ian frowned, he'd probably not be getting any sleep tonight it seemed. There were far too many questions buzzing around in his head to _not_ ask a few of them.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, everything's gone to pot. Seeing as Bryan had his low point: it's Robert's turn. -cackles- Still only one more chapter of pity for the two of them. =) Then... Then Alisha will appear. -laughs- That will be _fun_.


	24. Loneliness & A Reunion

Author's Note: Alright, another update. Now, I do hope you all realise that yes, Tala is reappearing but... Although he still is a self-righteous tosser, he does do some... good? Well, he helps...No he just... _there_ for Bryan I guess... Hm, I'm not helping his case, but anyway. Thanks to all those who read (and reviewed). =)

Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

Both of them knew that the journey back to Germany would be far too long, whatever length of time they would be sitting on that jet for. Robert and the two female Jurgen's sat at one end of the jet and Bryan at the other. Currently he was slouching, gazing up at the ceiling with a curious smirk on his face. What Bryan had been thinking about was how this whole plan had played out... To accept him was the first plan of the Abbey too. They made you feel welcomed, strong and capable - that's when those mind games had started. Niggling away self-reliance until you were demanding to be told what to do by a superior.

On the other hand Robert couldn't get over what had happened, he truly did feel betrayed by Bryan which hurt him more than he had thought such a fact would. There was something odd about his Mother and grandmother - they seemed civil for once, everything seemed too perfect. There had been doubts about Bryan telling the truth but last night... His mind slowly began to pick out little things that didn't seem right. If Raphael's lips were red, why hadn't Bryan looked anything but composed? Why was his hair the exact same way it had been meanwhile Raphael's had been messy? Coming from experience, Bryan was not some placid kisser - if Bryan had kissed Raphael then it should have been more obvious.

His Mother, along with Primrose, gave him a discouraging look as he stood up and decided to have another attempt at conversation with Bryan. He didn't know what to really say to the Russian. It was odd that such an argument had actually occurred between them. It didn't seem real - Robert didn't want it to be real... He couldn't believe that Bryan had called him a whore...

Bryan had noticed the footsteps coming towards him, along with the glaring young man he decided not to bother. This was his reserved self: Robert wouldn't be able to piss him off even if he tried. The mask was back on, and the defences were up - on high alert too. Whatever the aristocrat was going to say to him, he didn't care: not anymore. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Robert frowned at the sitting boy hoping that they could at least sort some issues out while a few thousand feet in the air.

There was a pause between them again - and not a comfort one for Robert. Robert had thought that the morning after the event would involve Bryan coming to him and apologising just like he had attempted to do. (It hadn't exactly been the type of apology which Robert had been expecting but it had somewhat calmed the annoyance which continued to ruin his day). "Alright," Bryan was still smirking, he couldn't wait until those _bitches_, told Robert the truth, "get out of my way before I break your neck."

The threat made Robert tense for a moment, he felt as if he were in the dark again. He didn't know what was going through Bryan's mind anymore - of course when he had been on civil terms with one another: anything perverted would have probably hit the mark. Now those eyes gazed at him with unfamiliar intensity, and cruelty. "Back to petty threats?" Robert muttered and tried his hardest not to retaliate, they didn't need another painful fight like they had had. "Aren't you going to say something about what happened?"

The smirk grew a little, only a twitch of Bryan's eyebrow made Robert sure that he was more annoyed than amused. Bryan tilted his head to the side wondering just how long Robert would be clueless and gullible for. He couldn't wait for his trust to be shattered - it would be a glorious day. The boy would never, ever, bother with them again. Robert felt a little helpless when Bryan motioned with on finger to come closer. He never could trust himself when he was around Bryan - not this close anyway. "What happened was this: you don't believe the truth."

Bryan whispered harshly before deciding not to look at him. Robert glared and felt his jaw tighten, _'He was the one to use me, so why do I feel guilty?'_ Robert stood up straight again and turned on his heel: he wouldn't let Bryan believe he won this. He couldn't accept what Bryan was saying as the truth. Robert needed to hear it coming from his family, still if he had been paying more attention and turned to look at Bryan at that precise moment. He would have seen Bryan watching his every move with a dejected look upon his face.

* * *

Robert was relieved to be able to sit on a couch, alone, and in peace. His head hurt with concern and doubt and the quiet made it a little easier to reassure himself that he had done the correct thing. Sighing when he heard the door open - thinking it would be none other than his Mother, coming to say that she had been right all alone - his bored expression changed to surprise. "Enrique?" He frowned, since when did they know he was back? Or had they checked at the hotel to see when they would be departing? However it was not only the blond that appeared from the other side of the door - slowly side stepping inside, Oliver came into view. "What are you both doing here?" He asked with a taken aback but nonetheless happy tone.

Enrique and Oliver glanced at one another then at the floor - then to Robert. That routine happened for a few moments, along with some uncomfortable shifting and clearing of throats. "We heard what Bryan apparently did." Of course they both knew it was only apparently: it was in fact false. They knew because they had requested the hotel camera recording from the hall. It had taken a while to convince them why they should hand it over, but in the end Oliver had simply demanded that a copy be made. An angry Oliver was certainly a scary image which Enrique wouldn't forget for some time.

Exhaling deeply, and sitting back Robert shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to let Enrique or Oliver know how much the whole situation had caused him pain. They were good friends and didn't need to be burdened by his own selfish moods. "I say good riddance," Oliver frowned when he heard such a thing, Enrique blinked in surprise, "he wasn't exactly helping the Jurgen family in any aspect anyway."

It was then that Oliver couldn't help but snap. He hated Robert when he was talking about his family, Oliver despised the Jurgen family. Even so, Oliver had remained a friend of Robert's hoping that he would suddenly break free and then... Be able to have some fun like Oliver and Enrique would be allowed. Unlike the rest of the Majestic's, Robert didn't strike any deals with his parents.

Enrique was allowed to do anything within reason, so long as he married his fiancée which they choose. Enrique was more than happy to accept such a deal - he wanted a wife: to be handed one so easily was a dream come true. He was just honing his skills as it were with the females which surrounded him. Enrique's family had always had rather successful marriages, a low divorce rate - and so it was expected that he would die with the woman he married.

Oliver was an exceptional cook and so taking over the line of restaurants and being able to manage them so well at his age and granted him to find his own suitor and do as he pleased. Johnny usually only had to take a few company names from other families and he was rewarded the same... Before Robert decided to take that freedom away of course. "So what happens to us when we don't help the Jurgen family?"

The question certainly struck a cord with everyone in the room. It was always known that if some juicy gossip was found out about the other, then they would have to report it. Even though Enrique and Oliver were close friends (and had shared secrets with one another on many occasions) the fact was that the idea of letting Robert know was naive. He was far too controlled, far too loyal to his parents to keep a secret to his friends. Robert frowned he had heard such a thing, the matter remained that Oliver's family, Enrique's family - even Johnny's - were what made up the European corporations. They thrived on competition so each of them was needed... What did Oliver mean? "Oliver, what are you-?" Robert's tone was almost as if he was joking, but Oliver had had _enough_.

"Is family honour all you live for?" He hissed, his fist clenched by his sides. Out of everything he had seen Robert do - to do such a thing to Bryan was certainly the cruellest. Enrique watched ash his close friend slowly began to raise his voice, getting angrier with each word. Oddly enough Enrique couldn't find it within himself to tell him to stop... He believed, he knew each word that was coming out of Oliver's mouth was true... It had been what Enrique had wanted to say for a long time.

"To so callously throw a friend away just because he doesn't help your _family_? Why are you so cold?" Robert was shocked, he had never actually seen Oliver this angry - usually he would mutter a few disagreements and run off, crying like a girl. Yet here he was yelling at him, disgust outlining each word. "Why can't you be like you were a few years ago? You beybladed all the time because you wanted to - now you just use the excuse of family business whenever something a little iffy happens!" It was something which Oliver would agree he had done, now wanting to do such and such because the family might not approve. But, after a while, Oliver began to think, _'You know what - I don't care anymore. It's my life.'_

"It's complicated..." Robert didn't know that Enrique or Oliver knew the details, he didn't know that they knew the truth. They had seen it with their own eyes but he still believed that he was right and that had made Oliver angry. How could someone so easily, so quickly, tell if someone else was lying? "I'm not allowed to say as it's-" However before Robert could finish he was interrupted, it made him frown. He hated to be cut off when he was speaking but again he was silenced by shock as Oliver started to crack.

"Private to the family? For their ears only! We're not some spies sent to gain horrible information on you - we wouldn't do that!" Oliver quickly wiped an eye with the back of his hand, he wouldn't be seen crying now. He'd get the talk about he was tired or that he didn't understand. He might have been the youngest of the group and he might have been more feminine looking than what he would have liked to appear but that didn't stop him. It didn't stop him for wanting to hit Robert repeatedly until he was knocked unconscious and on the ground. "Aren't we your friends?"

Now Robert had decided that this was becoming a little too personal than he liked. He knew that Oliver and Enrique knew a lot of his family and that they would never tell anyone about what he had uttered to them in secret. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it for them: it was a one-way friendship after all. He couldn't bare to think about what would happen if they all fell out with one another. Bryan's fight with him had shown him first hand that it was a bad idea to let others know everything about him. "You are my friends but, I cannot say for certain that you will remain so: I cannot let the idea of any information escaping pass by so easily."

Oliver started crying, and Enrique could feel his own anger begin to rise. How _dare_ Robert even think for a minute that he was about to get away with saying that. All they were - some secret keepers? Some people that would apparently rat him out to his parents? Were they only his friends now, because of what they knew? "You know what..." Enrique muttered through clenched teeth, he hadn't been this angry with Robert since he heard what he had done to the redhead. "Johnny was right - for once..." He continued bitterly, "you need to sort out your loyalties and priorities. You're the _cretin_!"

Robert opened his mouth to reply but he could not think what to say. What on earth was wrong with them? He hadn't meant it as an insult: he was merely telling the truth. Why were they getting mad? Oliver and quietened down from low sobs to mere sniffs and wiping of the eyes, Enrique glared furiously at Robert: and through a small USB pen drive towards him. "Oh, and watch this." Robert quickly caught the small black device and looked up at Enrique to question him. "You'll see Bryan being right. Your family did lie to you." Robert was about to ask what he was talking about, until he realised that they had both probably came to help Bryan in a way.

"Goodbye Robert - and don't bother to phone us when the wedding comes round." Enrique hissed: he knew he would be present at the wedding as it would be rude of him to decline the invitation which his mother would send. However this way, at least Robert knew that he was certainly not going to be encouraged by either of his team mates for a while. Robert did call out both of their names as they retreated to the black limousine.

"Oliver...Enrique..." Robert muttered and looked down at the item in his hand. He would watch it and he would be horrified to find out that not only was Bryan right about Raphael and the conspiracy between him Mother and Primrose... But he was _right_. Robert had suddenly became alone, with no one around to give him the slightest hint of comfort. Suddenly, he missed, and regretted what had occurred between them...He _missed_ Bryan.

* * *

At the clinic, Bryan was glad to have his regular dosage, the cravings were more than halved and after what Robert had yelled at him: about not lasting eight weeks... He had found a new way to stay motivated. His pride now hung in the balance, and he would not lose to some stuck up brat who was far too absorbed in his own life to see what was really happening.

Lying on his bed was the only activity which Bryan found relaxing, no one beyblading, there was an outdoor area where people would sit and talk. However seeing as Bryan had no intention of talking or even making an acquaintance here, he stayed inside and kept to himself. There were times that Bryan thought about playing a game, chess was the only one that seemed to have any contenders. Yet the thought of going near a chess board made Bryan feel uneasy, it reminded him too much of the past. It reminded him too much of Robert to be normal.

The door opened with a creek and Bryan raised an eyebrow when he realised that it was not a nurse. Nor was it Ian, but it was Tala. "I heard you were back." Tala muttered and looked around the room. He was surprised that the living area was so furnished and now Bryan's quarters were so bare. There was a bed, and that was about it. Tala did never hear about the incident with Bryan throwing a few items, and breaking a few at that.

Bryan grunted in response, he was curious to why Tala was here. Not only _here_ but back in Germany, wasn't he meant to be wooing Max over in America? Or had something gone wrong? Still, Tala pondered on the real reason why he had reappeared, Robert and Bryan had split up. Or at least were no longer on talking terms. So did that mean he was in the clear with any emotions or... did Bryan still love the earth he stood on? "How are you holding up?" Bryan narrowed his eyes, he knew that Tala was acting a little differently. However with his next question, Bryan didn't feel so at ill ease. "Failed how many times now?" At least Tala was still the same - he was reliable in a way.

"Shit and it's been four times." Tala rolled his eyes at the answer. What did Bryan think detox was? A walk in the park? A simple task that he would be able to get over within a few weeks? He was being naive again, and the fact that he had failed more than a quarter of a dozen times was proof that he was certainly struggling. But it was of no concern to Tala. He just wanted the old Bryan back, at least then he could feel comfortable in being in the same room as his old friend. If they could call one another that.

"That's pathetic." Bryan glared and sat up on his bed for a moment as he watched as Tala slowly, almost leisurely walking around the bed. He was going to ask something soon. Bryan could tell with the way he was biting and curling his bottom lip... Bryan felt his heart ache once he remembered how it felt to kiss such lips. "What happened with you and Ro-" It was a surprise and Tala didn't know if it was a good one or a bad one, to be interrupted but Bryan in such a violent manner.

"Don't!" Bryan glared hotly at Tala who remained expressionless and just stared back. "Just don't." Bryan lost the silent competition and looked away. He couldn't help himself. When Ian had started to do his own nosy he had told him to forget about being his _emergency contact_ and to rot in Hell. Not as if Ian was surprised by the outburst. However for Ian to phone Tala was certainly concerning seeing as neither of them met eye to eye.

Ian had contacted Tala with one simple message, and that was to come back to Germany and make sure that Bryan didn't do anything stupid. After hearing about his failed attempts, and being egged on by Max, Tala had little to no choice in the matter. Especially since Max had already booked the non-refundable ticket. The blonde was far too interfering at times.

Lost in his thoughts Tala hadn't noticed the careful eye that was following him around the room. His thoughts were silenced as Bryan started to speak again. "You seem different." There wasn't a major change, there just wasn't any of that_ atmosphere_. The one that chocked and caused Bryan to feel awkward and stupid about having feelings for the redhead. Now it seemed back to normal and it seemed that both of them were almost content with each other's presence.

"I'm tired. I'll go back to yelling and hating you soon enough." Tala cracked his neck and sat down on the bed. He was a little annoyed at the fact that there were no chairs but from what he had seen... The chairs didn't look too comfy. Bryan smirked and decided that if it was Tala who was the subject of his thoughts then he needn't think about a certain other boy.

"Bull - you've been around him too long." It was an odd thought: thinking about Max and Tala. At first he had been almost resentful, despising the boy even though he had never spoken a word to him. Yet now he seemed to accept him almost passively, hoping that Tala had much better luck than what he had with emotions. Still Tala was sure that the impression he was giving off was not one of any change, merely relaxation at the fact his friend was no longer watching him with lustful eyes. It was a relief.

"I'm not a changed man, moron." Tala pushed a thin red bang out of his face, it never made any difference. Not for long enough, but the whole thing was a habit that would never change (unless the redhead's hairstyle did which looked like a rather unlikely event anyway). "It's just because now _my_ ass doesn't hurt every time after sex." He smirked at Bryan when he snorted in amusement, it was good to see that he was handling the fact that he and Robert were over. A lot better than from what he had handled the situation with Tala. Or at least that's what Tala, himself thought - then again he probably hadn't helped the situation any.

"I never heard you complain." Bryan didn't mean to cause the smirk on Tala's face to be replaced with a small, concerned, frown. Tala only did three things, a blank expression or frowning or smirking. However with each expression came a degree of hate, worry and amusement. Bryan could easily tell which was which after spending so much time with the redhead... He'd committed it to memory a long time ago.

"You don't still have feelings for me...right?" It would be a sad day if Tala had came back to see Bryan when he was still pining for any form of feelings back. That wasn't going to happen. Not now anyway, Max had an apparent affliction with cheaters. So he had almost made Tala swear on his life that he wouldn't do so... Not as if Tala had meant it but he was more or less speechless when Max had ended up threatening him. It wasn't the threat that had caused the reaction it was the fact that it had been from the adorable Max.

The sudden glance to the floor made Tala feel uncomfortable. _'He better damn well get over those feelings, the damn idiot!'_ Tala didn't want to see a friend whom he had tried to help (but inevitably only make things so much worse) end up being hurt simply because he wasn't the one by his side. Bryan scrunched up his nose. It was odd, only a few months ago had he been so damn well pleased if Tala so much as looked at him... And yet as soon as he had asked the question the answer appeared in his mind almost instantly. _'No,'_

However, it had been an entire week without any form of physical contact. No one had so much as touch him in case of another angry outburst. "I don't know. Kiss me, and I'll be able to tell you." It probably wasn't fair to Tala seeing as he was trying to stay with Max, but at this moment in time Bryan couldn't care less. One last kiss from Tala would at least give Bryan something to think about other than the pain that had been inflicted over in France.

There was a low growl in Tala's throat. He didn't want to kiss Bryan anymore, he was already - strangely enough - missing Max. The blond smiled too much, at least that was what the redhead had told him. No matter what he seemed to say, the blond would be able to brush it off as if it were meaningless. He apparently already knew - from Kai - about the Abbey... Max already understood him even if Max himself was still a complete mystery to the redhead.

Sighing, Tala nodded. It would only be a quick kiss and it wasn't as if either of them were going to gain any satisfaction from this. Bryan was relieved and grateful as he was allowed at least some form of fun, at least some form of distraction from his thoughts. From Robert. Tala leaned in and Bryan was happy at the fact that the kiss involved tongue. He really needed to get laid soon.

It was slow and went on almost a little longer than what Tala was initially wishing for. Yet Bryan could feel annoyance grow within him. No matter how he tried to rid Robert from his head, he kept comparing the two. The fact that Tala was not running his hands through his hair like Robert usually did, or the fact that he was not pulling Bryan flush against him...Or the fact that Tala seemed to have a habit of nipping his top lip a little too hard. Why did he keep thinking about that idiot? Quickly he ended the kiss, Tala quickly looked around the room hoping that he wouldn't hear a word he was constantly dreading. However, another sigh escaped Tala's lips as he heard Bryan's reply, "No. I don't."

Comfortable silence enveloped them. It was over. Tala could feel himself stop to worry, he had hoped that those feeling would disappear quickly but they hadn't. They had stayed there until Tala decided to detach himself completely from Bryan. Still, the redhead knew why, or at least he thought he understood how those emotions had come to a halt. "I want to find out what happened with you and the snob." Bryan's calm expression turned into a glare. "Were you incompatible in bed?" The cruel smirk was back. Tala was certainly being himself again...

"Ah - so your being a nosy shit." Bryan pushed the redhead away with a foot as he lay down again. However the redhead continued to interrogate his friend. It had been a long time since they could talk about anything which related to...relationships without it becoming uncomfortable, where one would say something they would regret later on. Usually said regret was felt by Bryan.

"Spill." Another flick of the annoying, small red bangs on his face. Tala's smirk grew slightly and he decided that it was about time for Bryan to be teased about his pitiful emotions that he had apparently felt for him. "It's annoying that I can't so easily sway you now," Bryan shook his head and chuckled in amusement. "What 'cause you have to ask nicely?"

"Piss off, just tell me." Tala hissed, he disliked secrets being kept from him, and he certainly wanted to know why Robert of all people had Bryan so interested. After all Robert must have been good at something, not many - if any - could compete with him so easily for Bryan's loyalty and affection. "Or else, your off the team."

Bryan raised his eyebrows in surprise, that was a threat already? Well it was certainly good to see that Tala was acting like the conceited bastard he was known to be. "You're one hell of a bastard, Tala." Bryan smirked as Tala rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, keeping himself up somewhat with his elbows.

"Remind me to thank you when I care." He glanced at the ceiling, and wondered just how long Bryan had thought about leaving this place. It looked dreary and reminded Tala of a place he rather would have forgotten for all eternity. "What happened, or are you going to continue to dodge and deflect the question?"

Friends again, at last the emotions, the nerves which had been attached to Tala were gone. It was certainly odd for how quickly they had detached them. Perhaps it was because he had already accepted that such a relationship would never happen. Especially if his type was Max Tate. "I was accused of snogging some blond snob - when it was all just a big set up by those Jurgen bastards." Tala tilted his head as Bryan continued to explain, "so Robert got all _pissy_ and we ended up pissing each other off to the extreme."

"So you're not going to crash his wedding?" Bryan paused, had Tala actually hear anything he had just said? And since when was he ever going to crash a wedding, which would gain far too much attention. Attention was not what Bryan enjoyed: for any reason. "Max will be disappointed some romantic crap isn't going to happen." Blinking in surprise to the answer of his thoughts, he scoffed.

"I really can't see how you two-" But before Bryan could continue with what he was saying, Tala punched him on the thigh, knowing find well that the aching pain would stay for a moment or two before leaving. "-oh shut up. You went for a snob - a rich kid. Someone you said you loathed. Don't give me that shitty talk." He hissed defensively. Like hell was he going to let Bryan insult Max. Only he was allowed to do that.

There was comfortable silence for a while, until Bryan decided to ask a question. "Is it weird to miss someone you're meant hate?" Tala frowned, he was never great with emotions: likewise with the rest of the Demolition Boys but the idea was simple. There was only one answer which Tala could really think of that wouldn't cause too much conflict within Bryan. At least he hoped not. Screwing with his head was always fun but while he was in detoxing, and in pain - it was off the selection for fun for the moment. Tala would have to stick to just plain old insults for now.

"Whoever said you were meant to hate him?" Bryan nodded slowly as his thoughts absorbed the words. He should hate him, he should want to rip him limb from limb for what he said. But he knew that Robert hadn't meant to make such a large dig: if he knew exactly what had went on, then he would probably have kept it to himself. He wasn't that cold-hearted no matter how he tried. "Is it pitiful then?"

Tala smirked, "Extremely, go cry in a corner and feel insignificant." Bryan couldn't help the chuckle the seemed to turn into a laugh, he had certainly missed the blunt words of realism which came from his captain. He had certainly missed the amount of time he could have been messing with _his_ head and not the other way around. "You idiot."

"I definitely missed you." He spoke with sarcastic words, but oddly enough each Demolition Boy knew that Bryan certainly meant it. Still Tala would need to think of a few other insults before he left... He didn't want Bryan to actually be able to _assume_ he cared... He had a reputation to uphold after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Tala wasn't as mean as normally... See, he has a... semi-nice side. Even if it wasn't him who bought the ticket or, came back to see if Bryan was alright (but for his own self-centred thoughts), or be rather unhelpful in the moral support area... Hm... He was a more a subtle bastard in this chapter, wasn't he? ;;^.^ Onwards! To Alisha! (She helps with one of the biggest twists I've ever written/thought of XD). And I shall tell you all this now! Bryan does NOT ever do any wedding crashing! =)


	25. Alisha & Amends

Author's Note: Alright so I did have this finished WAY before this time... but was being mean and I kept getting network downtime errors, so I couldn't add in anything or edit it without it crashing on me. Still I got it up within 24 hours of the last one!

Chapter Twenty Five

* * *

Bryan hadn't even tried to speak with him. It had been over a week after the France incident and Robert was beginning to succumb to the negative affects of being completely alone (and knowing that none of his family could be trusted with anything too important). The thought of the meeting with his fiancée was only filled with bitterness, the young woman would be coming to meet him today and he really couldn't have cared any less about her. Why was he still being thrown at this woman when his parents could so blatantly see that he wasn't interested in women in such a way? Still he would need to pretend once again to keep up appearances, it wouldn't be too hard seeing as Robert had being doing it for most of his life.

Robert was laying on the couch, gazing blankly up at the ceiling. It was causing him more inner turmoil to know that he had no one to speak to. Enrique and Oliver had vanished, no doubt telling their own butlers to end any communication with Robert if he tried to contact them. He hadn't handled the situation as well as he had thought previously. (Which only made Robert feel even more guilty about the whole scenario). He wanted to speak to Bryan... and make sure the insults could be apologised for and forgotten quickly.

He was scared to though. What if this was the end? What if - when Robert went to speak with Bryan, that he would have his apology declined... Told to disappear and never talk to him again? What could Robert do? He was too scared (which only made him realise that he was actually rather cowardly in his actions), to speak to Bryan personally. A text message would certainly mean he wouldn't need to try to act as if he wasn't bothered by this whole mess. But on the other hand, would Bryan even message him back? If he did then Robert would be relieved beyond words.

It had been decided, he sent a rather innocent message to the Russian. Although as soon as he had sent it, he was beginning to doubt the words he had wrote. 'Do you want to speak to me?' Even if he received a reply, it could very well be of the answer which Robert was not wishing to get. He would surprised either way, if he actually managed to get a message - however, Robert was hoping that Bryan was feeling somewhat guilty with what he had said (and the fact that he had punched him).

After a few minutes past: and Robert was sure they were the longest minutes he had ever had to live. Then Bryan's name popped up, and for a few seconds Robert could only bring himself to gaze at the alert on his phone. Quickly deciding to have this over and done with, Robert ran a hand through his hair and opened the message. 'And what would we speak about?' Frowning down at the answer, Robert didn't know if Bryan was being sarcastic or serious, probably a rather large negative in this situation to be unable to hear the tone those words were meant to be said with.

Hearing those high-heels coming towards the room in which Robert was hiding in, Robert quickly texted a quick reply hoping that it would at least put things in motion to set everything right again. He still had to speak with Oliver and the rest of the team. 'I'm sorry.' Sighing, he heard his mother yell his name.

That must have meant the Richardfords were here. No doubt with his bride-to-be. Oddly enough, Robert was more nervous about getting a reply from Bryan, than meeting the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Pocketing his phone he stood up and wandered over to the door before peeking his head out.

His mother was currently standing with her hands on her hips looking rather impatient with how slow her son had responded to her calls. Although even she had noticed that over the past few days Robert was sealing himself in a room for long hours of the day, only to appear at the dinner table for some food. It was worrying, he would usually be socialising with those friends of his.

"Come on, they're outside right now." Robert nodded briefly before walking towards her, "And fix that hair of yours." Suddenly his mother began to pat and smooth his hair - having been messed up slightly with the amount of times he had ran his hands through it. She gave him a reassuring smile, but Robert was sure it was more for her to calm the nerves than it was for him.

_'Why did this all have to happen now?'_ There must have been a reason for Primrose to come back. To make a deal with mother no less... Then there was Bryan: why did they have to act so cruelly to one another. Then again, grimacing in remembrance, it had been him to cut deeply with yelling liar every few moments. He should have listened to Bryan, he might still have a friend.

Thinking of his grandmother, she had been somewhat reserved - which was worrying Father more than anyone else. Either it meant her time was coming to an end or she was plotting something else. Neither were good from Robert's point of view. Still, Alisha was apparently a well-suited woman who would be welcomed to the Jurgen family.

However, it was never because she was a lovely person or did wonderful deeds. No, everything was a business agreement. His father had wanted to set up a few of the corporations in Britain however due to the unfamiliar market and with a rather unknown name in such an area they would require some help. So the Richardfords were called in to help with their promotional campaign as they were rather influential in the area. Of course they were then given a rather large reassurance that if their own company had any problems then the very wealthy Jurgen's would come to their aid.

His mother turned around, and with an arm suddenly looped around his own arm (almost to subtly tell him that he was in no way escaping this meeting) and both of them began to head for the main entrance.

Robert wasn't exactly sure on how many shares and whatnot each of them were receiving from the other party but no doubt his Mother and Father would take care of that today: while he and Alisha had a chat. Earlier on in the year, just as Alisha was picked it had been an odd request that his mother had placed forward to him.

Apparently the Richardfords were _very_ greedy, and would not settle for under forty percent of the company shares and a large...dowry for Alisha to be handed away. This had almost been an insulting act, as if they were not sure the Jurgen family would keep their word and make sure no financial problems would arise for them.

So his mother had told him to impregnate Alisha as soon as humanly possible. The whole idea would be that Alisha would then become a Jurgen no matter what (as it was an apparent tradition to marry before any child was born - the reputation of a bastard child was not the _correct_ one). The Richardfords would _have_ to agree to any terms then... Robert wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping with a woman he was just about to meet today.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richardford, Alisha, this is my son Robert: whom I was telling you about." Robert felt the woman beside him tense, even though she was smiling so widely he knew she was no doubt panicking inside. She had never been great at small social events, she was far more of a mingle-r having a quick chat before leaving them on there own once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," It didn't take long to shake the rather thin and meek looking man's hand, kiss the cheek of Mrs. Richardford and greet Alisha with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Robert was far too busy to input on the conversation as he was currently looking at his so called new step-parents and wife.

The rather pitiful excuse for a man was married to a petite and pale woman, who Robert could only assume was a woman who regarded weigh as the utmost importance. Her waist was rather small with what seemed like obvious implants in the breast department. It seemed this woman was even more artificial than what his own mother was. She seemed like the type to be a model although fakeness seemed to surround her. Eyelashes, that were far too long to be her own, nails a tacky aluminous colour and bleached hair but Robert was sure that the mink coat was real.

Alisha was unlike the loud woman whom apparently was her mother. Sitting quietly down while her mother and father chatted to Robert's Mother about any uncontroversial topic that came to mind. Robert blinked when he heard a small bleep come from his pocket. Had that been a message from Bryan? Looking at his phone at the moment would certainly make Alisha feel somewhat unnecessary in this situation - and causing any discomfort to his fiancée was not what he was planning. Bryan would need to wait until the 'adults' had left.

"Robert - I'm going to give Mr. and Mrs. Richford a little tour of our home... Care to show Alisha the garden?" It certainly was no question, but a small order that Robert would not disobey. He may only receive a small sneer if he went against her word now, but once they left? Ah, that would be a new Hell open and another reason to worry. "You may as well use that time to get to know one another." Again, was that a small push for him to remember that he was meant to sleep with a girl he had simply spoken to on the phone a few times?

"What a fine idea." Alisha's mother grinned, and motioned to the smaller woman to stand with a mere jerk of her head, "Alisha, on you go." The girl nodded and hovered near Robert for a moment. The parents left in a somewhat busy conversation with the occasional laugh. Robert sighed and stood up, hoping that his Father would be back soon. He could control those awful jokes he had heard at least...

"This way," It seemed that the young girl had taken her fathers characteristics more than her mothers seeing as she seemed almost scared at being in his presence. So timid but she seemed to force a smile on her face for a moment when Robert acknowledged her. But then again she had some boy-ish traits, which were familiar on both her mother's and father's physical appearance. Although, Robert was a little curious to why she was wearing a scarf and gloves. Had his mother requested that she bring them? Which only meant there would be some form of other surprise in the garden. _'Lord help me...'_

However there were no other surprises out in the garden which made Robert feel slightly at ease. The two of them wandered the estate garden for a moment, with Robert only making quiet conversation and pointing out expensive items which had been bought to make the outside seem a little more extravagant.

"Are we cowards?" Robert quickly turned to look at the young woman glancing at the marble walkway with a somewhat sad expression on her face. "I mean...we don't really have a say in this, even though...It's our life." She shifted uncomfortably in her shoes, no doubt because of the height of them. She must have been rather small in height now that Robert thought about it.

"Of course we do." Robert argued, not enjoying the thought that was running through his head. He was a coward so to go along so easily with this would indicate that they both were somewhat lacking in the courage department. "But I will not be the one to refuse you at the alter." Thinking about that statement he found no fault in it, he certainly would do no such thing. Even if it did mean nothing else could happen between him and Bryan...

Which reminded him, he still hadn't seen that text message.

"Thank you." There was obvious relief on her face and she took a few steps forward before planting a chaste kiss on Robert's cheek. "You're very sweet." Robert inclined his head quickly hoping that the discomfort the action had caused him hadn't shown on his face. He started to talk about the architecture which he was sure would have bored anyone without an interest in it.

However Alisha seemed to be glued to his arm after their small chat, and although Robert was grateful that gaining Alisha's' affections was so easy. He was somewhat annoyed with the fact that now he would have to say something if he wanted to read the message. The journey around the manor was slightly longer than what he had hoped for (as now Alisha's feet were killing her with the way she would grimace with each step) but seeing as she was somewhat small, and her parents had a great like for anyone whom was tall, Robert felt pity for her. It was like Oliver's family who demanded that everyone should be able to cook well - even if they hated doing so.

Re-entering the doors which they had left was a relief to both of them. Alisha was helped up a few stairs with her somewhat too big heels and Robert noticed that she was not even attempting to take of the gloves and scarf. "You may take off your scarf and gloves if you wish." It was rather warm inside and even more so on the second floor, she wouldn't need to wear them now that they were inside.

The statement seemed to shock Alisha, and she began to stutter, "Ah- No." She forced a smile, "it's fine, I usually wear them as they are pretty and comfortable, not for the cold." Robert frowned slightly, that was odd. That was like wearing a jacket in Summer as it looked good. "It's a girl thing." Some women that Enrique had brought to a cafe had insisted on walking home in the most hideous looking shoes Robert had ever seen. Apparently they were made by the very designer themselves and cost a fortune. What girls did for fashion - Robert would never understand and so didn't try to. He nodded with a small smile on his face and wandered into the study along with Alisha.

Alisha appeared to sit further away from the small fireplace, which was somewhat understandable seeing as she still had the silk scarf and gloves covering her. Her thin coat had been placed over the back of the chair revealing a reserved top (or rather a top which made sure no eyes would be able to see any cleavage).

Robert sat across from her, and used this time to read the Russian's message (which he had sent at least quarter of an hour ago). 'If you're so sorry come and say that to my face.' Robert sighed, if only he could go along to the clinic and sort this out. But _this_ was more important: this was the woman he would have to 'love in sickness and in health,' he couldn't scorn here now. Before they were married? That would rock the boat, and it certainly wasn't needed at this time.

"Is there a problem?" Alisha frowned lightly and Robert felt suddenly confused at what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth and so a lie was necessary, oddly enough lying didn't bother Robert as it seemed to bother Bryan. Robert was used to telling fibs to get his way, and so now: as the craft per cae had been almost master it was very easy to make a few fabrications.

"My friend and I had a disagreement. I'm merely trying to make sure our friendship hasn't suffered." That was a lie, one of which covered the real meaning to what he initially meant. The one person who had been trying to woo him in bed, had stopped - and he was attempting to sort everything out so he could at least lessen the sexual tension between them... Yes, Alisha would certainly not understand what he really meant.

"Are you close?" Alisha tilted her head and watched Robert closely while a small smile spread onto his face. Robert on the other hand was trying not to laugh: he didn't really believe that Bryan had ever been a friend. He had been a rather disliked acquaintance at one point then... he had become an apparent pervert that was after him. "I suppose you could say such a thing."

"Why do you not go and meet him: sort it out all over a small drink?" She smiled encouragingly and Robert nodded feeling somewhat annoyed with the statement. He would, he really wanted to but he couldn't because _she _was here... and she was the one asking why he wasn't? That was slightly rude and stupid. "Well, I'm here - entertaining guests."

"I'm going to be your wife, if I cannot amuse myself for a small while how will I cope when you go to other countries for meetings?" The answer made Robert raise his brow in surprise. That hadn't been what he was preparing himself for, he had believed that Alisha would have been somewhat more clingy than what that statement had suggested. Still, if Alisha was allowing him leave, it also meant there was nothing stopping him from going to see Bryan. No excuse to stop the inevitable apologising he would need to face. "My parents would be rather upset with me." Robert mumbled to himself. Mother would be furious.

"You're a man, aren't you? Just do as you wish." Somehow, Robert narrowed his eyes at her when she had said such a thing. It was rather obvious he was and so it must have been a dig at how he was acting rather submissively. The knowledge that it was so apparent was rather unsatisfactory. "I'm rather tired anyway... Don't worry. You should go and make sure your friend is still your friend." She smiled again and Robert nodded, deciding that this would be the very rare occasion that he would be able to leave Alisha's side until the wedding and honeymoon were over.

"Thank you." Robert thought it might be a little too strange if he were to suddenly run out of the house and go to the clinic to speak with Bryan. Robert stood up slowly. The aristocrat gave the girl a quick kiss on the cheek out of thanks and off he went to tell his mother that Alisha would be retiring to bed soon (and without him). Still no one bothered the Richardfords when the small man went to check on his daughter.

"Alisha?" The girl stood up and slowly smoothed down her skirt, "What's going on?" He grabbed the thin arm roughly and hissed at her. "He doesn't know anything, does he?" However instead of the timid little girl which Robert had seen most of the night, Alisha looked up at her father and grinned.

"Of course not, Father." She continued and grabbed the older man's hand, and threw it off her arm, "Who would? But you know he'll figure it out eventually." She ran a hand through her hair and wondered just how long the wedding would last. Or how long this apparent marriage would, Robert had already decided to get away. It would certainly be an interesting honeymoon. As Alisha walked out of the room her father hissed after her, "Remember no _intimacy_ until after the wedding. We don't want this to get anymore complicated than it already is."

* * *

Author's Note: For those beginning to worry about Robert... There is some fluff next chapter, will that make up for all the dreariness? =) And see, Alisha is going to cause havoc.


	26. Lust

Author's Note: Anyone who hasn't seen the new HP movie should. It's awesome (not as great as the book but still). Anyway, the fluff... was turned into perverted-ness by (Bryan, who else) because well he didn't seem to be able to do anything else. No matter what I made Robert say or do. FanFiction is being... evil. Uploading is rather difficult for some reason.

=) 100 reviews! Thank you everybody! :) Almost 2,000 hits too. XD Loving the reviewers and the readers. =) You're all awesome!

Chapter Twenty Six

* * *

The thought of going to ask for forgiveness from a person labeled 'sadistic' was not encouraging. However if Bryan wasn't going to accept it – he wouldn't have asked for him to come along and explain his regret and guilt. The idea was to quickly blurt out the words and hope that Bryan would give his own idea of an apology (seeing as he had hit him after all), but still...Then it would be all over and they could revert back to normal. Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This would be somewhat awkward, especially if he had wounded Bryan's pride too much. Robert would no doubt have to beg for any form of forgiveness.

It didn't take long for the limousine to arrive at the clinic, which Robert was unsure about whether he was happy or not about that fact. Taking deep breath to steady his nerves he walked into the clinic (no doubt looking like he was about to commit to a detoxing program himself, with the anxiety on his face). He glanced at each of the doors, each with their own numbers on it until he came to the one where he knew a somewhat reserved Russian would be.

Entering the room and saying whatever came into his head – just to start a conversation so no glaring contest would occur – it hadn't been the best plan though. "Bryan? Can we talk?" Seeing as Bryan was currently occupied with Ian holding the large, gun-shaped launcher to his throat: with Bryan threatening to hit the boy over the head with his own helmet. Bryan glared at Robert for a moment before discarding any remarks to fire at him. He was having too much fun winding Ian up to converse with Robert just yet.

"Gimme a minute." Robert frowned and closed the door slowly, it wasn't his plan to have someone else here. Still Robert was even more confused as Bryan and Ian started to speak Russian. Leaving him completely out of the conversation and only being able to take a guess with what was happening by the facial expressions the two were showing. "Admit it." Bryan smirked at Ian who looked like he was about to let his beyblade fly - and hopefully cause as much damage to Bryan before he managed to retaliate.

"Admit what?" The launcher was pushed painfully closer to Bryan's neck, meanwhile Bryan tapped the younger boys head - making sure he knew exactly what would happen if he so much as thought about pulling the trigger. "You're being queer again." Ian hissed, it had not been his fault about what he had said... It was Bryan's fault for being so damn perverted.

"You said it. I was just pointing it out..." Bryan smirked, not really too interested in the small nipping pain at his throat. Even if Ian did let the beyblade loose, he wouldn't have too much to worry about, he would be able to move away quick enough as Ian's launcher always made a low clicking noise before anything actually happened. He just had to remain vigilant.

"Pointing what out? You twisted my words!" Robert watched the two team-mates interact. It was so very odd to see that Bryan was smirking as if he were enjoying himself and having Ian almost explode from anger. The way the smaller boy was saying his words, Robert could tell this was no joke to him.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a closet case. You need to be forced out sooner or later." Robert was a little surprised at how the two were interacting with one another. Bryan usually annoyed him, till he said something stupid and would then be annoyed about that. That Bryan would make fun of him up until the point where Robert would make it very clear that Bryan was stepping over the line... Then of course it would stop. This however seemed different, almost as if Bryan was _trying_ to cross the line. Why? Robert didn't really want to find out.

"I'm not a closet case! You and Tala are the only queer ones!" Ian was annoyed at the fact he had been trying to sound intimidating (and only managed to make Bryan burst in a fit of chuckles and spout out some lewd comments). It certainly made sense to Ian now that he would say the phrase near the other ever again. 'I'm going to blow your head off.' He had threatened, only to have Bryan reply with, 'If you removed a few of those words, that'd be _some_ scenario, Ian.'

"Jealous I got into bed with him? Oh, I forgot you have a thing for me..." After those words had been spoken, the small click came and Bryan jerked his self to the side hoping that the beyblade wouldn't do too much harm. Immediately after the beyblader's attack ring had cut a small fraction of his neck (which was now seeping blood), Ian was reunited with his head-ware as Bryan bashed his head with it roughly. The two flinched in pain. Bryan snorted in amusement as the small Russian decided that he had spoken enough to his so called friend and left, after quickly collecting his beyblade from the floor.

Robert smirked when the smaller boy stormed past him with a rather red face (no doubt from anger than anything else), sighing Robert decided to get back to what he had been trying to do. "I'm not going to ask, now are you going to accept my apology and give your own: or was this a waste of time?" Bryan's smirk had left him when he heard those words.

"If you're wanting to apologise then – you're wasting your time." A small frown appeared on both of their faces. Bryan wasn't expecting Robert to want an apology from _him_. He had simply thought that Robert was merely avoiding him (as in not coming to the clinic on his own free will) was simply because he was ashamed at what he said not because he felt angry. Again, Robert didn't know what to do when it came to such an answer.

"You _punched_ me." He stumbled from word to word as if trying to make up a bad excuse to tell his parents, "I _deserve_ an apology." While Robert's voice reached a new high with each strained word, no doubt due to his mother's habit, Bryan's brow raised slightly as he watched Robert become somewhat irrational.

"If I had really meant to hit you, then your jaw would be broken." Bryan ended up touching the small part of his neck which stung rather madly. Glancing at his hand he glared, that little shit was dead when he got a hold of him. Hurting one another was a pass time, but making the other bleed? Not so much, only bruising was allowed, damn it. "So you deserve half of an apology – I'm so s-, you can imagine the rest." He muttered and wiped the blood on his trouser leg.

Not only had Bryan not even answered his question on whether or not his own forgiveness had been granted but the fact remained - Bryan was adamant that he didn't require to give one. How conceited was Bryan? How big-headed must this boy be to think like such? Robert scoffed and shook his head. He had done the mature thing, he had said he was sorry... He had came here (taken time away from his fiancée) and tried to set things straight, Bryan wasn't helping.

"This was a complete waste of time." Robert muttered, and turned to grab the door handle and leave. However he never did manage to open the door...as Bryan pushed him against it, making sure that the aristocrat couldn't escape just at the moment. Robert tensed as he felt Bryan's hand around his waist, his other hand was on the entrance keeping it closed. The Russian started to mutter into his ear, which made Robert shift uncomfortably. Robert found himself gulping silently at the small physical gestures, _'...I forgot how…he felt,' _as a hand wandered -Bryan had made it a rather small mission to make the boy beg...for something at least.

"That 's' word doesn't exist in my world but still... I could make you forgive me rather easily," Robert found himself unable to speak as the hand came from the door to run its way through his hair. To grasp hold of it so tightly made Robert narrow his eyes and stare forward: he wouldn't let one syllable of pain be uttered. He would not give Bryan the satisfaction of knowing he had the position of power.

"Why is it that your world only revolves around humiliation and sex?" He hissed quietly, though the hand on his hair pulled his head to the side. Bryan was thinking of placing as large, and as obvious a mark on the boy's neck. Just so he could rest easy and know that as soon as he left the room he would suffer. Bryan sighed, he couldn't help but be grateful for the sequence of events - he didn't need to look at Robert. He couldn't look at anyone when he discussed anything about his life.

Robert was frozen in place, his mouth slightly open to breathe quietly: a hand door and the other currently at his side. _'Why does this always happen?'_ He's still angry with Bryan, he still wants to yell at him but he also knows that he would never gain the words he was looking for, so was it a pointless and shameful element to fall out with a friend. Or rather fall out with Bryan (who Robert was unsure of whether he could give the Russian the title of a friend).

"Humiliation was how I was raised, and sex is well – _freedom _from any nightmares for a night." Robert's head lowered a fraction (as the grip did not lessen, it make any head movement somewhat limited). He had woken up a few times to see Bryan awake, sitting up in bed with a rather passive look on his face. Robert had merely thought it was the detox disturbing his sleep. Yet it made sense, as Robert noted he would get out of bed and not go back to sleep - and be more than grouchy if he had tried to ask what was wrong. "Anymore questions before I start groping you?" Robert snorted and shook his head more than amused at the idea of being asked such a question.

"Not at this exact moment." Bryan smirked to himself as he heard the quiet gasp as he roughly turned the boy's head to the side. The two of them watched each other carefully for a moment. The Russian had become confused over his thoughts on the boy - he had told himself several times that it was over. Yet he had denied it and now that Robert was here. Bryan couldn't stop the usual reactions he had when he saw Robert anymore. Quickened heart beat, nerves and the desire for the boy to stay as long as possible.

He didn't understand. Tala had never truly affected him like this - maybe the quickening of the heart but not to keep him: speak to him, for as long as possible. Why was it so important to Bryan, so filling to know that Robert understood the small joke between them and only them? On the other hand Robert was slowly, willingly, pushing the thought of Alisha and the whole fact that he was about to be married away. Why couldn't Robert just stay here with Bryan for a little while? It wouldn't hurt...to forget for a while.

Turning his body around slowly, Robert was then pushed up against the door. The cruel grip lessened, and the hand slithered down the back of his neck, resting to the side of it. Bryan kept his face close, the smirk had gone replaced with a blank expression. Although Robert knew ... he could remember the first time when he had been in such a position with Bryan, the first time he had seen those eyes. The first night Robert had seen Bryan drunk - no doubt with lewd ideas going on in his mind once again. The proud aristocrat let his thoughts wander. Bryan loomed closer, and Robert slung both of his hands around Bryan's neck.

The two immediately shared numerous bruising kisses, making the two groan: Robert arched against the door as Bryan's nails dug and scrapped against the lower section of his back. Bryan had been deprived of any true physical contact for what he considered far too long and so crashing their lips together was just not enough. A hand was kept at the back of the Majestic's head, continuing the deep kissing, meanwhile the other started to yank at Robert's clothing.

Articles of clothing were removed more efficiently when Robert started to help, breaking apart only occurred for a gasp of air or to remove another obstacle which was in the way. Robert shuddered under Bryan, the heat resonating from them both was suffocating him, he pushed the Russian forward away from the door hoping for a second to catch his breath.

That didn't happen as Bryan grabbed the other and lowered him onto the bed.

Groaning lowly as Bryan nipped at the flesh on his torso, Robert's hand went through Bryan's hair. Bryan smirked, was that a form of encouragement? However he didn't get that far as the door opened to reveal a nurse. A rather baffled nurse standing with a small tray. "Ah, sorry: just, eh, Bryan – medicine. Remember to take it before twelve," She quickly uttered before placing the tray down on the bed and walking off. (Only due to the fact that Bryan didn't have any other objects in the room).

There was a pause in activity as they both realised they had been caught half-naked with obvious need of release, he placed his hands to his face, dishonored, "I wonder what kind of emergency contact she now believes I am?" He muttered to himself. He hadn't thought that Bryan would hear such a thing but it was clear he had.

The moron had started laughing.

* * *

"Alisha?" Robert blinked when he saw the figure sitting on swing seat for the garden. He had been told to go and have a chat to her for a while because of his rude disappearance the other day. It was strange to say that she had been more or less out shopping with her mother. Their father's had been putting the finishing touches on the deal.

"Ah- Robert." Alisha turned and looked over her shoulder, somewhat startled. "I wasn't expecting you." She glanced around for a second before Robert sat down next to her. She seemed uncomfortable and lowered her head until her chin was touching her. Robert frowned for a moment, it appeared that the scarf she was so attached to - wasn't being worn. Maybe she didn't like her neck? The gloves were still on though.

"My apologises for ruining your train of thought." Robert smiled, he was relieved that Bryan hadn't given him any hickeys on his neck. Although the seduction plan for Alisha would need to wait until the purple and red marks faded away. "And leaving you last night." Robert saw the small curl of her lips.

"It's perfectly fine." She chuckled and pointed over to the small green material that was on the seat's arm. "May I ask you to hand over my scarf – it's rather chilly." Robert was a little curious to why the girl kept hiding her throat - then again it seemed that what she had been saying was perfectly true. It was cold out here.

"How is your friend?" Alisha stopped tucking in her chin when she had placed the scarf over her shoulders and neck. Robert smiled when the thought of Bryan came up. He still couldn't believe that the nurse had walked in (although he was silently relieved, who knew what how have happened if everything had been allowed to continue). Although Bryan was... attractive, Robert didn't want to think that as soon as Bryan had slept with him once: then he would disappear. He didn't want something like that to happen.

"Still a friend, thankfully." Hopefully Alisha would not see the marks all over his torso, or else she could guess that 'friend' wouldn't quiet be the word to use. Sighing, Robert watched Alisha for a moment: she was somewhat pretty: not drop-dead gorgeous, but he should have been relieved that it was someone which would be seen as respectable. Then again, Robert would need to bring up what he had been worrying over. "Alisha, there seems to be a problem...about this wedding." He picked his words carefully.

"A problem?" Alisha tilted her head like a confused dog, confused but interested. She seemed to watch him carefully for a few moments before looking back at the small fountain in the garden. Robert nodded and decided that he may as well ask, seeing as it would make no logical sense to bring it up and not elaborate.

"Well, oddly enough we can't find the correct documentation for you." He would need go into more detail, there had been a lot of documentation brought with the Richardfords seeing as they were not only foreign to the country but, a few other legal issues had to be sorted out. (For example, wills would be written by parents for the 'newly-weds' just in case something happened before the ceremony, or after). "Your birth certificate, we can't seem to find it."

"You can't?" Alisha's worried face made Robert slightly uneasy. Did she even know that they needed to bring it with them? Although she quickly chuckled and smiled at him. "Don't worry, my mother has simply misplaced it. An old, and most disagreeable habit of hers." She quickly curled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"It would be a pity if we didn't receive it in time... As the wedding itself will be put in jeopardy. I'm just expressing my concerns." Robert sighed, he really didn't care if it was Alisha or if it was another woman from another respectable family. They would all be the same either way, he just wanted this to be over and done with quickly. "I do hope we find it soon."

"I'm just as irritated with it as well." Her eyes squinted for a moment, "Darling." Robert was unsure at the comment. It almost sounded as if she wasn't bothered either - or rather she was forcing herself to speak about the subject and wanted to brush it off as soon as possible. Alisha stood up, quickly smoothing her skirt down and fixing her scarf and left. Robert didn't know what to think about his wife to be.

* * *

Author's Note: :P Like I'd let those two have sex just yet. (I say that like it's only been a few chapters O.o'') I would give you a quick idea what's happening next chapter but I can't remember what I've wrote... So... be prepared for anything.


	27. Friends, Worries & Realisation

Author's Note: First update of the day. (Yes, I'm planning TWO, so let's hope that goes as planned...) =)

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

It was a chilly morning, and so standing still for very long usually resulted in making anyone shiver. Robert had currently been standing outside for five minutes and was sure that this was simply a way for Enrique to punish him and his stupidity. Although, the blond Italian answered the door a few seconds after several other rings of the buzzer. "What do you want, Robert?"

Enrique stood, arms folded with a small frown in place. "I came to aplogise..." Robert was hoping that Enrique would be in an understanding mood but that was not the case as he rolled his eyes and snapped back an answer. On the other hand Enrique was feeling rather annoyed at the timing of Robert's visit. Everyone else was inside - and he still had no idea if Johnny would stay civil because of the previous betrayal. "What on your family's behalf?"

"You know very what I mean." Robert snapped back but instantly regretted the harsh tone. He sighed and shivered again, not enjoying his time at the small manor, "I truly didn't think of what I was saying and how you might interpret it." Enrique raised an eyebrow at the captain. He wasn't saying that he hadn't meant it...just that Enrique had interoperated it wrong? What the hell...

"So my interpretation was wrong?" Enrique spoke slowly as if he were giving Robert time to listen and digest the words, so he could come up with an agreeable answer. Robert blinked at the question and immediately answered without thinking too much, "Yes," As soon as he had said it Enrique glared at him which made him realise his error. "I mean no, no...It was my fault entirely."

A small smirk came across Enrique's face, "You're terrible at being humble, Robert." The fact was that Enrique had never seen Robert literally beg or even be slightly sorry for what he had done. It was always someone else's fault when it came to the Jurgen's, a trait which infuriated Enrique to no end. "Okay," Enrique nodded which made Robert frown in confusion, "if you want to be my friend again." Enrique grinned: he knew that after watching what the camera had caught, then he would have gone to Bryan as soon as possible. "You have to tell me everything that happened with Bryan."

Robert shook his head and smiled at his forgiving friend. He was glad that his faults were not choosing the wrong people to surround himself with. "Good - seeing as there isn't anything to tell." Enrique opened the door wider and allowed Robert to come inside: who had begun to shiver a little more frequently with each passing second.

Still, the blond knew there was some rather interesting gossip to be shared. Why else would he have almost grinned at the very mention of Bryan? "You're bad at lying when it comes to things your pleased about." Enrique was not going to invite Robert into the usual room, as Oliver and Johnny probably would rip him apart... The Italian needed his information first.

"I'm just happy that we're friends again, Enrique." Robert lied quickly, it was an odd feeling to be happy at the mention of a mere name. However, the thought of Bryan only resulted in the fact that he wasn't, or hadn't been as put out as Robert had once suspected. Still, after the 'fun', as Bryan had put it, was over Robert had to quickly leave: and hoping to never seen that nurse again. The sound of Bryan's laugh was almost infectious and Robert could help but laugh - even if he was blushing rather brightly, it was the first time Bryan had actually laughed near him. It was certainly a step in the right direction...

_'But a step in what direction?'_ Robert watched as Enrique narrowed his eyes at him, not enjoying the sudden attention Robert forced a smile and began to wander away. Although Enrique would follow, at least he could pretend he was looking at another object and not have to gaze back at the suspicion Enrique clearly felt. "Well what happened when you went and saw him?"

"We...talked." He wasn't lying, they had talked... to begin with. However Enrique no doubt thought that the two hadn't gotten out of bed after their meeting. The idea that he was so easy made Robert feel slightly irritated at his blond team mate. Still, it made him almost bristle when he realised if the nurse hadn't come inside to give Bryan his medication. Well, who knows what he would have to be hiding.

"Which led to?" Enrique proded him more. He didn't believe that after a heated argument (and pretty much a heated relationship) that they had just discussed the options and what they were feeling. Bryan was apparently a pervert so he wouldn't have let the chance of a groveling Robert pass. Surely?

"More talking, then me leaving." Again, it was simply missing events out. It allowed him to try to think about what he could say to Bryan when they next met. If the sexual tension had been bad while they had been inexcusably drunk, and messing around - who knows what would happened if they saw each other again. They'd been sober and they'd attacked each other. Robert just hoped he could pretend he felt nothing when he thought back on it.

A voice called out from a room which Enrique and Robert had just past. Enrique sighed, looked like Oliver and Johnny weren't going to let the boy have a quiet word with him. "So you are here?" The green-haired boy wandered into the hall, standing much like Enrique had earlier with his hands over his chest. "I heard your misses was in town." He smiled, if Enrique had forgiven him then it must have been okay to forgive him. Enrique had a way of making Robert feel terribly bad even after the apology had been made... He'd suffer for a while yet.

"Oh!" Enrique blinked not knowing that the Richardfords had came overseas. "What does Bryan think of it?" He grinned, he imagined that Bryan was foaming at the mouth demanding to go kill the dear girl - possessive, was what Enrique saw Bryan as. However when he noticed that his older friend gave no response, he was somewhat concerned.

"...I'm unsure... if he knows or not." Blinking in surprise Enrique shook his head and pushed the boy gently, telling him what he believed of the situation. It was a shame to lead the boy on, only to be - not just be involved with another, but to be wed? "You haven't told him!" Enrique sighed, "That's cruel." Oliver muttered in agreement.

"It's not like it's anything serious, Enrique." Robert didn't understand the problem: Bryan knew very well that he was about to be married, he just hadn't told him the exact date. Although he knew very well he had a fiancée - he just _had_ to know... Otherwise, Bryan would no doubt take it the wrong way if Robert decided to end everything.

"So there is something." Enrique grinned at Robert's mistake. One of which Robert closed his eyes for when he realised just how he had been caught out. Enrique was too good at mind games, no wonder those woman fell at his feet. Enrique glanced around, he still hadn't seen Johnny reappear from the room and decided it may as well be fate. Plus Johnny and Robert arguing was nothing new.

Enrique and Oliver walked into the room while Robert followed behind, lost in his train of thought. Even though they were somewhat more physical with one another, it didn't mean that they had any emotional ties like a couple or even a friend would have. Maybe they were fooling around? No, if that were true then it wouldn't be necessary to go to the clinic and find out how he was doing - it just wouldn't have these feelings attached. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Have you slept together yet?" Oliver piped up, the two Majestic's grinned as Robert's face went blank of emotion for a moment before furiously shaking his head - not even willing to give it a verbal answer. How dare they ask such a personal question.... Still, they were no doubt discussing it when he wasn't here. Why else would they want to ask such questions?

"Anywhere close?" Enrique and Oliver sat down, and spied Johnny sitting, glaring in the corner. Robert hadn't noticed him yet. Still the usual habit Robert had was when there was a question he didn't want to answer - he would fire back his own. A defence measure to make sure nothing would be found out, yet.

"Why are you asking such lewd questions?" Sighing, Robert was about to sit down until he noticed the redhead sitting in the corner with a rather unhappy look about him. "Johnny? You're not still -" But before Robert could even give an excuse, or rather another excuse to why he had done what he had - Johnny smirked at him and cut him off.

"I'll get you back. Don't fret over it. How's the Richardfords?" The Scottish blader sat back in his seat and narrowed his eyes, obviously still not enjoying the captain's company. Robert grumbled at the question, they had been most irritating over the past few weeks. Not only did that fake mother decide to comment on everything of their house but also had a few suggestions for what his own mother could use. Mother hadn't been happy...

"The parents are as materialistic as rumoured to be. Alisha is rather odd though." It occurred to Robert then: the only reason why the Jurgen's and the Richardfords came into contact was because of the company the McGregor's had. "Have you ever met her?" He frowned in thought and asked the redhead who seemed to slowly relax. Everything appeared to be going back to normal.

"I only met one of the brothers. I didn't actually know there was a female born in that family." Robert nodded, but then again there were a lot of family details which Johnny didn't know. Oliver however spoke up on the subject, knowing that the reason why his own parents had pitied them and their family.

"It was probably low-profile after what happened with their first baby girl." It would be a tragic mistake for a child to die of natural causes, however the Richardfords had been arrested, believed of smothering their own child. The death of their child had been marred with their own names, people believed that they had killed their own child. They had been released because they could pay the expensive bail money. Any other child they had, had been quiet - unlike the rest of the world's aristocrats who would want the paper's to be involved. It was good publicity then.

"A sad event indeed." Robert rested his neck on the back of the low chair, he didn't really understand what was going on. "Still, we cannot seem to find her birth certificate." The three friends frowned, that was odd indeed. "I feel like there's something going on, which we're not aware of - or rather she doesn't want my parents to find out about." Everyone sat for a moment in silence, thinking hard about the reason for such a mystery.

"Could she be adopted?" Enrique pondered out loud. "I know the Jurgen's are prissy when it comes to blood-relatives. If she was adopted it could explain why you can't find anything about her. Your parents would stop the wedding then because she's not... actually blood related to the head of the family." Robert nodded, it was true. His parents would stop the wedding because they believed that a blood relative was much more trustworthy than one would merely had the same legal rights.

It was then Johnny who started talking, he had only met one of the apparent three Richardford siblings, "Her brother was exiled too - the one I met - so it could be true. They'd need another child to make any ties with the Jurgen family. Seeing as there oldest is currently in hospital." It would primary be weddings that would create strong ties between families. However if the family were unfortunate enough to have a female born.

Then the oldest son in one family would help the youngest in another - an apprenticeship of sorts. Although there were a few cases that the youngest would be more loyal to the other family, and lying was usually the first symptom of an disloyal son who had been turned by the other family. "She looks like them though." Robert sighed, he could understand the adoption, but Alisha really did look like her parents, she would have to be blood-

"Have you seen Mrs. Richardford!" Oliver raged, not enjoying the thought of the plastic woman, "She probably shoved the girl into surgery to look like either of them." Robert was surprised, he hadn't actually thought of that. Alisha was eighteen and legal to marry - and to go in for surgery of what she wished.

"This is merely speculation. I cannot harass anyone with these even if they happen to be facts." Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Still, why would any adopted child want to be forced into a wedding?" Robert would have given anything to be born into a normal family - he wouldn't be able to give everything he had now away. He was too used to wealth, still he would enjoy a few days of freedom: to do as he wished, not go to any meetings with his father...

"Don't play naive, Robert. Money." The team watched as their captain frowned, looking mighty annoyed at the statement. Although inside he was once again reminded of the boy who had used him so blatantly. _'It usually is...' _His thoughts wandered, he really wished Bryan was here... At least he would be able to understand who he was feeling.

* * *

"Bryan. What's wrong?" Robert quickly glanced around the small clinic room, and spotted Bryan lying on the bed gazing at the ceiling. He had received a small text message which had asked him to come to the clinic. It wasn't as if Bryan wanted to worry the posh boy, but he had the need to speak with him. The same four walls were beginning to gnaw at his patience and ultimately he was bored.

It didn't take longer than a few seconds for Bryan to get off the bed and start talking, "You'd help me, get through this, right? And you agree that I deserve a little reward for each day I go sober...So- We can have some _fun_ - everyday." Robert blinked as the Russian came rather close. He wasn't about to agree to this. "What'd you say, snob?"

"Bryan, my wedding will be over before you get out of here." Bryan was sure he sounded sad when he had said such a thing, but he didn't care. He was glad that there was currently no awkward shifting or unbearable small talk. It felt as if they hadn't done anything the previous day. This was good...

"And? I'll be able to go one night-" Bryan went to kiss the boy, but Robert had other plans as he quickly took a step back. Bryan frowned at the quick rejection. _'Don't tell me he's changed his mind again?'_ It was becoming tiring, to try to seduce someone who was immune to any form of seduction and then, the other was like putty in his hands. It was annoying...

"No." The stern tone made Bryan freeze like a naught child given into trouble. "This stops, once I'm married." Bryan blinked, what? He knew the wedding was coming but.... "This stops in three weeks." Robert continued hoping that the early warning would mean that he wouldn't be called cruel, or imply that he was leading him along. Bryan frowned to himself, he knew this was going to happen. Yet it hadn't ever occurred to him that once Robert was married they could no longer do anything together.

"Twenty-one days..." Why was he feeling so disappointed with life all of a sudden? Bryan had never thought that Robert would suspend the wedding until he got out of this clinic so he could have his merry way with him - before he actually got married. However the thought of Robert being off limits to him made his blood boil. He'd managed to get the aristocrat down to his boxers, and all that progress was now insufficient because he was about to be married? This was _unfair_! Yet, Ian had warned him, Bryan remembered those words, but had discounted them so easily. Why hadn't he listened? "We should probably just stop this now. You shouldn't come here anymore."

How could he even act the way he did with a married man? How could he try to bed another who was already... no doubt sleeping with someone on a regular basis? Bryan's jaw tightened, as Robert took a step closer. "Bryan?" Robert frowned at the Russian. What was going on in his head? Although he might have been married, surely that didn't stop them from becoming friends with one another?

"You should leave." Robert could tell that the reserved and cold Demolition Boy was back. No longer would he try to touch him, or mutter some sexual pun in his ear. "You have a fiancee to seduce, right?" He uttered callously, not caring how he came across. Robert tilted his head slightly wondering what was happening.

"I...I don't understand you, Bryan." Bryan had been trying to get him into bed for a rather long time so the sudden decision was not one which Robert was expecting or, enjoying. At first the thought of relief came over him but then he realised that there must be something wrong to make such a perverted and determined young man stop in his pursuit. _'Was he simply messing around with me? Until I got hitched? Because Tala had disappeared?'_ The thought made his insides tense and the atmosphere was turned uneasy.

Was there something wrong with him? Maybe Bryan had decided that he was no longer attractive or had found another? Or was the idea of him being married and no longer being about to bed him - had that taken him to such an odd outcome? To completely end all connections with one another, just because he couldn't sleep with him? _'Urgh...that bastard - I knew he was only after one thing...'_ It was a thought that had crossed Robert's mind every now and again, though nothing had consolidated it so solidly until this moment. If he was only after one thing then he had played Robert like a fool... Had he not learned anything over these two years?

"Because you're like a book." Bryan hissed, he didn't truly understand Robert. He was getting married, right? So surely ending everything would be easier than having to look at one another and wonder? Robert was confusing him, if he wanted to stop this why did he look so damn annoyed? Bryan couldn't ask as Robert turned around and left.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll say this, it's not over between them! So don't angst :P Now, I'm off to write my second chapter of the day! Toddle-pip ;)


	28. Twenty Days? You're On

Author's Note: Woo, two updates under 24 hours. Thank my poor fingers and the large slab of chocolate I just devoured =3 Enjoy the second chapter of today. Bryan... is a perv once again. (So nothing new there).

Chapter Twenty Eight

* * *

Yesterday had been somewhat of a relief, his friends were now speaking to him again although... Bryan had said they should end all contact. It was strange to be unable to delete a person's number from his phone. Especially if all he kept thinking about was how he should write the number down just in case he needed it. So it ended up that the number was still on his phone and scribbled on a piece of paper which had been scrunched up into a ball and thrown away.

Alisha was thankfully keeping her distance, which probably wouldn't have been a great idea if he was actually thinking of sleeping with her. Still at the moment, Robert was glad for the cool shower and was currently wandering around in the bathroom with a towel - ready to leave. Though hoping that no one spoke to him, he was rather self-conscious and being caught with a towel wouldn't be good for his stress levels.

"Robert!" Robert froze as he heard the voice that only could belong to one particular Russian. _'How...Why is he here?'_ Hadn't it been his idea to stop all communication just yesterday? Or had he come back to apologise? No, it couldn't be the latter seeing as Bryan had said it himself that such a word didn't even exist in his vocabulary. So he was obviously here for another reason all together.

"Bryan?" He called out, hoping that the voice was merely that of his imagination - it would be less worrying. Bryan knocked on the door rapidly, it might have been a good idea to come inside while no one was looking. But to be caught and chased by Robert's father... not so ingenious. The man was build a little too large to even think that he's manage to get away unharmed. "What are you doing here?" Robert hissed as he opened the bathroom door slightly glaring with one eye through the small gap.

"Let me in." The request made Robert blink: he was not allowing Bryan in here, while he didn't have any proper clothes on. Was fate planning on having him being jumped at this moment? "Your father's coming..." The other continued to hiss, and turned around when he heard the loud, heavy footsteps. After an exaggerated sigh, Robert opened the door and told the Russian to move inside. He might be embarrassed but if his father did find him - the boy that had 'made' him have some gay relation with - Bryan would be dead.

Once Bryan got inside the stuffy room, and noticed that Robert was in fact not actually wearing anything other than a silly towel his eyebrows raised. Smirk forming on his lips. However, Robert didn't want to hear anything about his physical appearance, "...Don't say anything." He muttered.

"Robert!" The two young men jumped when they heard the voice from the other side of the door. Robert immediately pulled the other boy to the side of the door before opening it slightly again. "Yes, Father?" He asked, and hoped that the man wouldn't request him to come out so he could investigate the disappearing act of Bryan.

"Have you seen _that boy_, he's running around." His father glared at him. "You didn't tell him to come here, did you?" Robert shook his head almost immediately after he was asked. He didn't want to let his father think that he had called him up - and was now, crouching on the floor next to his bare legs.

However, the idea of sitting down wasn't to help hide himself, but to make it much easier to tease the boy and make him uncomfortable. "No, I didn't. I'll tell him to leave as soon-" Robert had to gulp back a yelp, as a hand was currently groping the back of his thigh. "-as I see him." He muttered, his own hand coming to move the other away. However that backfired for him.

Robert glanced at his father - he had spun around on his heel for the moment, talking proudly as if it were news to broadcast, his hands clasped behind him. "Good: the Richardfords have managed to come to an understanding." He thanked the heavens and any other entity that was thought to exist that his father was not able to see the sudden shock which came over his face. Robert had opened his mouth to say something to his father, however it came out as a gasp of surprise, and no wonder...

The Demolition Boy smirked when the idea had came to his mind. The boy had tried his hardest to make sure Bryan hadn't bit or even went near his neck. Obviously knowing that it would be a repeat of last time (with Robert having a purple neck by the end of it) he had decided to pay him back now. Even if Robert were to bed Alisha - who should probably be a virgin anyway - she wouldn't be too bothered with Robert's leg. So...

Trying not to think too much about what Bryan was doing was the first error as it made it possible for Bryan to do as he wished without any reaction. (Bryan never did like being completely ignored either) and so it ended up that the Russian was now apparently giving him a hickey on his thigh.

"Fabulous." Robert said quickly through clenched teeth. His left hand now going to attempt to remove Bryan's mouth from his leg. He couldn't just turn and hit the boy away as that would cause too much commotion so, he would need to do this subtly, or else he would just have to leave it until his father left. Robert cleared his throat and started to try and push to boy away. Although with the hand at the back of his leg, he wasn't getting away anytime soon.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic." His father had turned around to glare at him again. Bryan couldn't help but grin as he heard what the old man said after words, "You look rather flushed: do you have a fever again?" Robert gulped back the heavy feeling at the back of his throat. _'Why does he have to do this? Now?'_ He wanted to so badly glare at the boy on the floor but of course he couldn't...

"I'll be fine, Father. Although thank you for your concern." He breathed out, his mind was now focusing more on the feel of Bryan's tongue than what his father had even said. Bryan felt the grip on his hair tighten, and as soon as Robert's Father left the other room: his head was hit off the door itself.

Bryan grimaced for a moment at the pain in the back of his head. "I'm going to severely wound you, if you think so much as doing that again!" Robert hissed, obviously not enjoying the idea of now having a small red mark on his leg. "What happened to not seeing each other again?" Bryan could not say he was easy to understand at all. No contact, to_...this_? Only Bryan could jump the social boundaries and usual ways one would progress through them.

Robert glared at the boy utterly bewildered at why he was here.... how was another matter. However seeing as he had his gloves on again: he'd probably scaled the vines, and seeing as it was day-light the balcony door would have been left open. Otherwise that room would have turned into a furnace. "Well, twenty days is a lot of time...when it's me seducing you."

"And are you simply here to try to seduce me?" At first, Robert had believed that maybe it was something, say important, but apparently not. The idea of Bryan deciding that he would manage to bed him less than three weeks was a curious statement (and an insulting one).

"Well I was planning on that...." Bryan clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "but I think you're the one seducing me at the minute." He grinned when Robert folded his arms over his chest and the intensity of the glare increased. He was probably going to call his father back soon, and let him be beaten to a pulp.

"I assure you, it's not on purpose." Robert hissed and ran a hand through the damp hair, why did Bryan have to end up here? Now? _'He looks like he's about to attack me...' _It was certainly a peculiar feeling to know that the person looking at him was probably undressing him with his eyes. Uncomfortable just wasn't the word.

"If you were trying, would you drop the towel?" Bryan reached a hand out to touch the off-white material and Robert instantly pulled back hoping that the boy wasn't planning anything severely perverted - like attempting remove said towel from his waist. However the fact remained, Robert didn't want Bryan to know that he was feeling most distressed about this situation. "If I were trying, you'd be in bed. Now leave."

Bryan couldn't help the sudden surprise he felt at the sheer confidence which oozed from his words. It was certainly interesting to think that Robert was just as good as that little blond on his team. Maybe they each other lessons, grunting in amusement - Bryan stood up quickly. "Fine, but one thing you promised."

"What?" The Majestic couldn't believe that Bryan had remembered the blackmailed promise which Robert had been forced to keep. It was outrageous that Bryan had done so, in the middle of the bathroom too. Robert took a deep breathe before removing, once again, the hand that appeared to have started a habit of spanking him. It was amusing to watch, Bryan had no intention of removing the hand from, as he deemed it, it's rightful position, and shockingly enough - Robert seemed to click on rather quickly.

"So, when will I ever see your seducing skills?" Bryan followed the boy to the next room: a small chair, a few wardrobes and a mirror, were in the room. Bryan guessed that to every bathroom there'd probably be an adjoining changing room, where some clothes would be kept. Bryan was curious to see if Robert would actually get changed while he was here.

"Isn't it you that is trying to seduce me?" Robert snapped when he saw that Bryan sat down rather arrogantly on the chair. He crossed his legs, slouched, and hand his hands at the back of the armchair. Was he expecting a show? Robert raged and hoped that there was something he could throw at hand. Unfortunately not.

"Doesn't matter. So long as we end up shagging, I'm fine with who does the boring social foreplay." Bryan had no intention of running around after one person for months (and he would not admit so readily, that that was what was happening just now). He didn't understand from his point of view why people stayed together for so long, with just that one person. Why not do what Enrique was doing?

Although he knew why he personally wasn't doing so. He didn't like people... It was very rare for Bryan to ever feel anything in the present of another. Tala had been merely lusted after, Ian was the only person who Bryan ever thought of as someone to call friend. Spencer was just _there_. A person to speak to and on the occasion joke around with. Not a friend, at least not what Bryan would call one.

"I do hope that you realise, I'm not some easy conquest. And what happens if I do end up in bed with you?" Robert was beginning to become a little concerned with Bryan's obsession with sleeping with him. Although he had to say he was somewhat flattered by having a Demolition Boy (whom paper's claimed to be emotionless, backstabbing males), run around and want to sleep with him. However, it was with that thought that Robert had begun worrying, surely, if Bryan was simply wanting to have sex with him then he would disappear after words. Robert didn't want to wake up alone after words.

"I never said you were. I just really want to sleep you, that's all." Bryan frowned at the last question, what was that meant to mean? "And what? I'd just keep doing it - or you for that matter." Robert sighed and to Bryan's disappointment pulled his boxers on, without taking the towel off first. There was not a sound from both of them as the Jurgen boy quickly changed...much to Robert's annoyance in front of Bryan's wandering eyes.

"Lust is not a very righteous reason." Robert muttered, and wished for a moment that he hadn't bothered to let Bryan inside the bathroom when he had asked. Why was it that simply acknowledging the could-be truth that Bryan was only interested in him for that _one _reason, make him feel so damn annoyed about everything?

"Do I need one to sleep with you? I didn't realise you were a saint." He was mocking him again, it was the usual pattern which Robert had figured out. There would be some sexual banter no doubt coming from Bryan, then there would be something which would offend the other and after that would be simple bickering.

"It would probably get you further than a mere 'because I want to'." Why was he giving the boy hints on how to bed him? What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be giving that sort of information to Bryan if he was just a lecherous, sex-deprived young man. He'd be gone within a few minutes after the task had been... Yet Robert was hoping that the Russian would prove him wrong.

"Hmm...I don't know. I just really want to hear you screaming my name." Bryan looked a little too smug on that chair for one. Bryan was being truthful, he understood why he craved alcohol, and how it made him feel better about himself and the rest of the world. Yet why was he yearning for Robert in a way even Tala hadn't managed. Robert was not using any mind games, or blackmailing him - and yet he kept coming back no matter what... What were these feelings all about? Robert shouldn't have this much power over him.

Robert opened his mouth to reply, but he ended up shaking his head with a small smile. "Bryan." He called through a rather tense jaw, "even if I did end up in bed with you," Robert was attempting not to start blushing, and of course use the quickest terms possible so he could end this unacceptable conversation. "I don't _scream_."

The reaction which Bryan had was simple, a mere raise of one eyebrow. "You would with me." The Demolition Boy smirked as Robert closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a brief moment. _'He's going to start getting all whiny,'_ Bryan wondered when he was going to reach Robert's limit.

"I don't see how you can go from Tala to me: we look and are completely different." Robert snapped and rolled his eyes when Bryan thought over it for a moment. He wasn't going to turn around and say that there was no difference, was he? Seeing as if he did that then Robert's pride would take a nose dive. He couldn't stand to think about that cruel Russian.

"True, you're attractive and Tala is hot." Bryan wasn't too sure why he wanted to see Robert's action to the phrase, but it appeared as if he had decided to give up on the idea of speaking and back to trying to clothe himself. However, as soon as Robert so much as walked past him, Bryan grabbed the boy by the wrist.

"Don't go misunderstanding me, Rich-Kid." He smirked, and the aristocrat pulled on the tight grip: Robert tried to turn away from him. Anger was burning within and all of a sudden he just wanted to leave the room and not be anywhere near Bryan. He didn't want to be compared to Tala, _again_. But Bryan made that rather hard as he yanked the boy backwards so he was perched on his lap.

For a moment neither of them spoke, just Bryan looking smug, and Robert looking uncomfortable and shamed. Robert pushed against Bryan's neck trying to stop the Russian from whispering into his neck - it would probably result in another hickey if he wasn't too careful. "Hot people get uglier the older they get: attractive people become more fuck-able each time I see them." Of course Robert knew now which category he was in and so he froze for a moment. Was Fate really trying to get him jumped today?

"That was a terrible line..." Robert hissed back at him. He wasn't sure when that hand had managed to slither its sneaky way around his waist but he couldn't help but turn his head to glare at Bryan at what he had said. He was grinning like suspected, no doubt happy to cause him such torment on the subject.

"Made you blush though." Indignantly, the purple-haired blader glanced away, a little embarrassed at the fact he had been caught blushing yet again. He hated it when Bryan knew he had more or less the power to make him turn completely red in a situation like this. He'd been caught with a darn towel on - it hadn't started well, why had he thought it would end well? For a few seconds Robert refused to look back, even if the hand that had been clinging on to his hand left to try to entice his head to turn, to face him.

Turning around, Robert made it clear to Bryan why he wouldn't end up in bed with him...at least not as easily as Bryan was thinking. "I loathe you." Bryan smirked at the action: whenever he came close enough to leave a kiss on his face he would jerk his head away. Almost as if it were a challenge and of course, Bryan certainly wanted to win.

It took a few failed attempts, but after Bryan had tried several times, Robert turned to glare at him as if to give him into trouble. Now was his chance. "I loathe you too," Robert blinked at Bryan's answer and couldn't help but sigh through his nose as Bryan kissed him. He should have seen that coming.

* * *

Author's Note: And for those who are interested... Alisha's "secret" is revealed next chapter. Oh what a terrible web I weave. ;)


	29. Shocking Secret!

Author's Note: I'm surprised that two people managed to guess the correct answer about Alisha. So congrats to you for picking up the meaning of the scarf. Now for those who don't know... Well read on and find out!

Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

The Italian was with his two favourite girls, which had currently come back from a trip abroad. Of course this meant that Enrique gained some more female company, but his bank balance was drained slowly away as the girls shopped. "Enrique: can we have this?" The redhead turned to the blond, holding up a bag which would probably cost more than that holiday abroad.

"Of course," Enrique grinned, "buy as many as you want - you both deserve them." The two women squealed with excitement, wanting to not only buy a few extra outfits but to find the most expensive and gorgeous looking items in the entire shop. This would be one hell of a shopping spree for the two of them. Enrique only hoped that there was a double for every item they agreed on, or else the two would no doubt try to drag him, and see who deserved the fashion statement more.

However as the two girls watched with a small bag, balancing on each arm, a man walked through the middle of them. Causing the bags to fall and giving the women a fright. "Hey!" The redhead yelled, meanwhile her friend, a brunette, merely muttered at her side - not confident enough to yell at the bulky man."What a rude man..."

But when both of them turned to look at the young man who was allowing them to buy the whole shop if they desired it, he had gone deadly pale. "Enrique? What's wrong?" Enrique blinked and looked over his shoulder at the man who had past him with a feral smirk on his face. He knew that face... "Darling, what's wrong, did that guy do something?"

"No it's nothing," Enrique snapped out of his thoughts that were beginning to send rather pitiful images throughout his mind, "just my imagination." He grinned at them, hoping that his nerves wouldn't be spotted, "girls, I'm afraid I have to go - I must... help my mother with a few chores." Of course the girls never knew when Enrique was lying, and trying to stop a man to help his old mother? That was too low for these girls and so they would usually allow him to disappear within the drop of a hat. (A major factor to why Enrique liked them so much, he could leave whenever he wished).

"Aw! But we were having so much fun." The brunette muttered again, a small pout on her lips: meanwhile the redhead smiled warmly at nodded, taking the items she had already got - to be paid for. However Enrique comforted the brown-haired girl with a quick kiss to her cheek and a quick wink.

"It's alright, I'll make sure our next shopping trip isn't interrupted," As soon as the girl's shopping had been paid for, Enrique demanded to his driver in a somewhat panicked way to go to the alcoholic detoxing clinic. He needed to speak with Bryan, seeing if what he had seen today - who he had seen today was truly him... Robert had more problems to worry about.

On the other hand, when Bryan heard the door opening he had expected Robert - not his friend. Bryan was sitting on the bed, currently drying his hair with a hand towel. Enrique quickly closed the door and took a deep breath, he needed to explain the situation, (even if Bryan did know more than him about a certain topic)...

"What do you want?" Bryan didn't bother to narrow his eyes or hiss at him, he was fed up - bored. This would at least be entertaining until Bryan decided he rather stare at a ceiling instead of talking to the Italian. Enrique was too jittery for Bryan not to notice, what had happened now? Maybe Robert had hurt himself and he was here to tell the bad news.

"We have a major problem..." Enrique spoke clearly, but his tone was that filled with worry and an outline of disgust. Bryan tilted his head for a moment before narrowing his eyes, he wasn't about to allow this kid the _privilege_ of saying 'we', when he didn't even know what was going on. Still the blond boy had managed to help him and Robert, so he wasn't going to be thrown out. Yet.

"We?" Before Bryan could ask anymore Enrique snapped at him, which was a little annoying but more of a surprise than anything else. What had really got under Enrique's skin to make him so aggressive in speaking? "It's about Robert." Enrique sighed out. This got Bryan's full attention. Something was wrong with Robert?

* * *

On the other hand, Robert was sitting in the library, pretending to read a book while he tried to think about what he could do about this situation. He knew there was something going on with those Richardfords, but then again, if he went and accused them without any evidence... then it could end up damaging the relations not only between this family but others. After all who would want to be near a suspicious family whom pointed the finger?

The door opened and shut quietly, but Robert already knew who it was. The soft clicking of heels on the floor - the confidence in her step was certainly questionable. "Alisha," Robert forced a smile on his face (and he was sure that Alisha gave him a rather insincere smile too). Sighing, he closed the book and placed it on the small end table. "What if the marriage was called off or moved to a later date?"

Alisha seemed to jump from her skin, "Why would it be?" The startled woman sat down slowly. _'She still has a scarf on...'_ Robert eyes it with curiosity, he really did want to request it to come off for a while. Each day she would come down with a different colour of gloves and scarf, no doubt to go with the outfit she was wearing.

"Personal reasons." Robert watched as Alisha started to play with the hem of her top. _'I don't understand what's happening.'_ It annoyed Robert when he didn't know the answer to a question, it was more infuriating to know that there was a large secret - but be blind enough to not actually see what it was.

"Is it because your friend is more friendly than one should be?" Robert narrowed his eyes slightly, the small smile still on his lips. He didn't know if this was a dig at knowing or if the girl actually knew very well what was happening around her. Still there was no hint of sarcasm or spite so did she know, and just didn't care? _'Why does she keep wearing a scarf? She must be hiding something.'_

The smile, which Robert believed to be fake, grew a little. "I know about your preferences. Even if your parents feel the need to... lie about it." Robert had to give her credit, she didn't look very bright... he had certainly underestimated her which only made him curious to what else she had picked up on from the stay here. _'It would be rude to suddenly tear it from her neck...'_

"I don't see the point you're trying to convey: no matter who knows, we've still been betrothed to one another." There was a giggle from the girl, who appeared to be finding the conversation amusing than anything else. Robert felt uncomfortable - if Alisha knew he was gay then would the information go back to her parents? Would they call off the wedding? _'Subtly certainly is the key here.'_

Silence filled the air, and the two sat for a while simply watching each other. "If I tell you a secret, you won't...hate _me_?" That was interesting, if she was willing to tell him a secret then it could help point out what was really going on with this family. However, he didn't want to appear to be too nosy.

"I depends on what this secret contains...Are you trying to trick the Jurgen family?" Alisha's fidgeting stopped, and she tilted her head, a sudden sad look upon her face. She started to speak low, and hoped that should wouldn't really have to explain what was happening. "Personally I only wanted to trick your parents. I would hate to go through life lying to you."

Robert wondered, _'I could always kiss her, and take it off then?'_ He would gain two secrets that way. So what was to lose? It seemed that he would need to seduce Alisha a little bit to get what he wanted after all.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense as the information sunk in. "You're...sure?" Bryan watched Enrique for a while to see if he was telling a lie, or maybe was over-exaggerating. He seemed too calm at first but the words had started to be coated with pity and that was what had made Bryan believe this wasn't simply a hoax. But he had to be sure, Bryan wanted to see this for himself.

"I saw him. You know what would happen if they bump into each other." Quickly avoiding the intense eye-contact Bryan spun around the glance out the small window. This couldn't be... real. Out of all the problems Bryan had to try to make Robert even look at him for more than a second - this happens? Fate must have been trying to tell him something. "Robert would freak, he'd have a breakdown."

Still, even if Bryan knew about what was going to happen, he was very rarely allowed outside. His cravings had reached the worst they had ever been: calling a nurse to tell her to give him just a tiny drink. Telling anyone, bribing, trying to blackmail and threaten his way for a drink. Yet no one gave in. "I don't see why you came to speak with me," Bryan threw the damp towel on the ground, no longer interested in the somewhat moist hair that still needed time to dry. "It's not like I can do anything while stuck in here."

"Keep Robert occupied _here_, so I can find out what's going on." Enrique was a little annoyed at how defeatist Bryan was being. So what if he was stuck in here? He had managed to talk Robert into coming here a few times, surely he could just do it again. Maybe throw a few sympathy cards and emotional blackmail him. It was much better than the alternative. "It's a week to his wedding...He probably wouldn't have enough time." Bryan muttered back.

"Please, Bryan. You're not the one I'd take as considerate of other's schedules." There was a small glaring contest, which of course Enrique backed out on. However Bryan was thinking, he could always just give up, at any time and be done with this. However, the idea of someone coming onto the scene and immediately gaining Robert's attention, when he had tried rather hard, was..._unacceptable. _In Bryan's world anyway.

"Fine." Enrique blinked, that was rather easy to convince him. Usually he was the one that would be sent to try to talk to Johnny but that involved much energy and time just to make him agree. However, Bryan wasn't done talking, "but if _I_ see him." Enrique tilted his head at that... "He's dead." The Majestic was taken aback by the almost animal like snarl on Bryan's face, and for once in Enrique's life, he actually believed the person in front of him could kill. He was glad to know he wasn't an enemy of Bryan.

* * *

It had been a very, _very_ bad idea to kiss Alisha. Certainly Robert had managed to remove the scarf - it now being in his hand - but now he was unsure of how to cope with this new information. Robert took a step back, meanwhile Alisha quickly covered her neck with gloved hands. "You're..." Robert started unsure how to say it without sounding too offensive, or confused for that matter. Alisha shook her head, knowing that she should have suspected Robert's motive. He had never kissed her, so why would he do it now?

"You..." Robert shook his head, the grip on the pale scarf not lessening. Now, out of all of the ideas which his friends had came up with - it appeared that none of them were correct. None of them were even close to what was really happening. Yet it certainly make more sense on why Alisha was so fond of covering herself up.

"Please, let me explain." Alisha muttered, eyes wide at having being discovered. Robert took another step back and ended up leaning against the tall bookcases. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to understand why this was happening: and god forbid - what would happen if anyone else found out about this?

The fact had been that Alisha hadn't been covering any scars or bruises, but in actual fact an Adam's apple, "You're _male_?" Alisha slowly nodded meanwhile Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sh-He, _Alisha_, had some explaining to do. "You're not really called Alisha are you?" Robert sat down and ran a hand through his hair, only to pause and sigh. This was certainly an interesting development - now he just had to find out why.

"No...The name was Andrew." Robert was a little confused whether or not he should keep calling Alisha by that name or by this new name, Andrew. At any rate his fiancée sat down on the floor, kneeling in front of him. It was odd to look at that face, it did look feminine, but because Robert now knew that Alisha was male, it was making him rather uncomfortable. "Please, just continue to refer to me as Alisha."

"I was thrown out of the family because...of this." The boy in disguise looked down at himself for a moment before glancing back up. "I shouldn't have been born a boy. Even since I was little I always felt weird." It was a cruel thought to be trapped inside their very bodies, with no way to change completely into the sex which he wanted. "My parents said that if I married you then they'd forgive me. Plus seeing as your gay-"

"I'd be more inclined to marry a man," It seemed that the Richardfords were far more observant with his sexuality than what his own parents were. Still it made sense, to throw there own 'odd' child to get married. It would fit both of their preferences, seeing as Robert preferred males mainly because he was gay, but it could also be argued that Alisha was technically straight... being female, as her gender anyway and would want to be a bride to another male. "What about that birth certificate,"

There seemed to be some hesitation in answering the question. "My dead sisters, with a few edits...It's why it took so long to arrive." It was obvious that Alisha was shamed by such a fact as her voice lowered. However, Robert was still overcoming the fact that was now present: he couldn't believe this.

"That's illegal, you could very well be put into prison for it - along with your parents," He didn't meant it, he was wanting to know just how much Alisha knew about this plan. About how deep this was and how badly it could backfire. However Alisha just seemed to be startled by the information and grabbed onto Robert's arm, almost begging.

"We are desperate. We're losing so much money." Almost as if she hadn't been told to repeat it, she clasped her hands over her mouth. The nerves of being found out had shot any common sense in her mind. This would be bad if Robert decided he didn't want to get married, which from the scowl on his face - he wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"How?" Robert was going to attempt to gain as much information as possible from this moment as possible. Even if he couldn't process it all at the moment he would find a quiet place, and think long and hard about this. Still, he was relieved to know that the Richardfords weren't planning the Jurgen's demise or anything too damaging.

"We... my brother embezzled it." Alisha lowered her head again. There was a part of her that so desperately wanted to gain acceptance from her family and the other that simply didn't want to get married to Robert. No matter how understanding he appeared to be. "He stole from us." It was Alisha's turn to scowl, "so my father...made sure he couldn't leave the family with the rest of our money."

Was that how the eldest had ended up in the hospital? No wonder, to steal money from anywhere was a crime in itself, but for a family member to steal from his own blood? That would be disastrous for the family name, no one would trust them. Who could they, if they were apparently backstabbing one another? "I knew there was something odd about this."

"Thank you." Alisha muttered, a small smile now on her face. "You didn't say there was anything odd about me." Robert nodded, he couldn't exactly insult her... Even if she happened to be male by birth it was obvious she had no desire to do anything related to the stereotypical male world. He wondered how hard it must have been, if his own parents denied the fact that he was homosexual... Had her parents abandoned her because of her own preferences?

"So, what happens now?" Both of them sighed, now that the truth was out in the open... What was Robert meant to do? He could always tell his parents and informed them of what had happened. But then again the wedding would be put off - only for another strange woman to be pushed on him. At least this way, he had some form of blackmail if the marriage went sour. It was cruel way to think, but necessary.

"Unless my parents figure out what's going on...I'm still satisfied with being married." It would be easier to accept this marriage than the others. After all the other family needed their help, and although he wasn't inclined to help - he had been inspired by the idea... He felt that he owed Alisha. He might just be able to do as he wished, and keep his fortune.

"Thank you!" Alisha jumped up, Robert meanwhile jerked back as he was hugged. "Just one question..." Alisha pulled away, a grin now on her face. "Can I meet your friend?" Perhaps he wasn't out of the woods yet...

* * *

Author's Note: Some trivia for you all! (I don't know if everyone knows, so I thought I'm inform everyone).

But the sex of a person is determined by their sexual organs, so you can only be male or female.

Alright hephordites are slightly different, but they would be "both" seeing as '-ordites' comes from the female goddess 'Aphrodite', who was the goddess of love/lust/beauty. 'Heph-' comes from her husband, Hephaestus, the god of technology/blacksmiths/craftsmen/metals/fire/(and a whole lot more). (But seeing in that day and age, only males could become blacksmiths etc). So the actual word is that their half male/female or both male/female... whichever way you wish to look at it.

Anyway, gender is the actual properties which are distinguished for those reproductive roles. (So, for example a feminine role would be to rear a child, and that would indicate that the gender of that person is more female than male) however you can get ambiguous genders. So in-between/has attributes of both genders.

There are some interesting pieces of information. =)


	30. Thoughts, Feelings & The Wedding

Author's Note: It's the big 3-0! Wow, I can't believe I've done this many chapters. :o Where has the time gone?! And now up to... 125,000 words. Nice. I'll be taking wagers from you lot, to see what the word count is, once this is finished haha: well this is a special chapter.

So extra, extra long! =) For all you lovely readers. 6,500 words... Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty

* * *

There had been several annoyances that morning, not only was Bryan freezing by leaving the windows open and not having his cover within arms reach certainly didn't start it off well. Eventually a few hours later and he started sneezing - in which he didn't stop for some time, only to realise just how bad he felt. "Shit." He hissed and sneezed again.

"Bryan." Robert was sitting on the bed, he had been surprised to hear Bryan's voice, especially with that blocked-nose effect and the odd sniffing on the other end of the phone. It hadn't taken the Majestic to realise that the other only had a simple cold...which he continued to mutter and curse about. "I believe you have a cold." Robert said again, knowing that it would not get through to the Russian who was demanding that he was perfectly healthy, that he didn't caught colds.

"Shut up - I can't have a cold." Bryan couldn't believe his luck, out of all the days in which he had to try and woo Robert to bed (and as it was a day before his wedding), it was looking rather cruel for him to have a cold. Still Robert found it most amusing that the Demolition Boy wandered back and forth to the bathroom whenever he was about to sneeze. Robert thought that Bryan probably had a large supply of tissues in there.

"And why not?" Robert questioned hoping that any form of conversation would take away the slight nerves which had started the day before. The passing weeks were certainly interesting with Bryan calling him up at least once a day - which Robert couldn't help but think was a little out of character for the boy. Especially if he was ill and couldn't try anything although, the grumbled answer came out something similar to, 'but I'm meant to be seducing you.' On the other hand Robert was grateful for any time away from the manor and Alisha, he was feeling somewhat annoyed with himself for agreeing with Alisha. He'd given his word, there was no way to back out now.

"My wedding's tomorrow. We're not going to bed with one another." The Russian came out from the bathroom, sniffing. Robert couldn't help but think that Bryan was being slightly childish. All he seemed focused on one task, and if he didn't get it - it looked like he was about to start a tantrum. The mental thought of Bryan acting like a spoiled brat was one which made the aristocrat smirk to himself. "Face that simple fact." Robert glanced behind him to the door, he felt paranoid every time he came here. All because of that dreaded nurse.

Scoffing again, Bryan wandered to the door hoping that his medication would hurry up and come - he wanted to try to embarrass the Jurgen kid before he left. He didn't want someone coming in while he was telling a lewd joke: since he only did say such material to three people. Tala, Ian and Robert.

All for three very different reasons: Ian was told perverted jokes because, well, Bryan loved messing with the boy. Tala was the pervert of the group and so it was only customary that the two exchanged jokes on such a topic... and Robert. Well it made him flush and become far less proud and 'snobbish', at least that was what Bryan thought. Bryan noted the opened collar of Robert's shirt and found himself cursing his cold. "You're teasing me on purpose." It was annoying to see that all the hickeys had disappeared from Robert's neck and almost as if it were obsessive, Bryan certainly wanted to mark his neck again. Just so when he went to the wedding...

Robert turned back to the door to frown in Bryan's general direction, what did he mean by that exactly? "How can you say that?" It wasn't as if Robert was insulted but it also _wasn't_ as if he was sitting with his shirt off and perhaps on random intervals wandering around the small room in his underwear. Robert mumbled harshly, "Maybe if I was walking around without a shirt you could say that without being questioned on it. You're just sulking at the moment." Although Robert wasn't stupid, he knew if such a thing were to occur then he would be attacked by Bryan within a few minutes. At least his neck would.

The Russian raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't thought Robert would even give him a reply. _'Then I wish you'd tease me on purpose more.'_ His morning would certainly have been made brighter if the boy had arrived without a top - alright, without anything... but that wouldn't ever happen, he was already asking for a miracle.

Like clockwork, the nurse popped a small tray into the room which contained the few, but strong, pills Bryan had to take. Sighing, Bryan knocked them back without too much trouble. He was just hopeful that this medication didn't react with the headache medication he had taken a few hours ago. On the other hand once the tray had been taken back by the nurse, and Bryan closed the door hastily, the Russian laid down on the bed. So that his head was beside Robert.

Of course, the smart decision to make once Bryan was so close would be to stand up and leave - but Robert was caught unaware. Bryan smirked and ended up going to undo the other boy's belt. "Let go." Robert hissed and tried to slap the hand away. However the whole scenario ended up with Bryan - looking mighty pleased with himself - having his head placed on Robert's thigh. Even so, Robert was happy with the fact that his belt was still on his trousers. "I don't want to catch whatever you have." Robert tried to shove the boy off, not wishing to go to his wedding under the weather.

But Robert couldn't find it within himself to push a sick person completely off his lap and onto the floor, plus seeing as it was Bryan of all people he probably wouldn't be as forgiving for such a move. There was a calm silence, minus the occasion sniff from Bryan, before either of them spoke the two were watching each other carefully. Well, Robert was simply glaring down at the blader.

He was wondering just how ill Bryan was, or if he was simply faking it to gain sympathy - and usually in Robert's experience it was very easy to catch a person telling a white-lie. Bryan blinked in surprise when Robert's cool hand came to his forehead, "You _are_ rather warm." He couldn't help but roll his eyes at such a comment. Had Robert expected him to be telling a lie? Why would he do that? Seriously, he'd been trying to sleep with him for too long, well that what Bryan thought, and he thought he was faking his illness so... he couldn't have sex with him? Robert seemed to be thinking illogical this early in the day.

"I only get to have fun today - then you're off limits." Taking his hand away, the older man sighed a little torn at what to do. There was the thought of being married, to Alisha, or Andrew as she had originally been called. However, it was an odd sensation at the thought of not being socially allowed to let Bryan touch him. At first it had just been of sheer denial that he so much as liked his company (or found him oddly attractive even though he was used to refinement and tact... Either of which Bryan did not possess).

Now it was more of a compliment which he had to refuse to keep up appearances...although some acts of which Robert was still unsure of how to respond other than looking as red as a stop sign and stutter like a nervous child. "You're _ill_, Bryan. You shouldn't stress yourself out so much about such a trivial matter." In actual fact Bryan had come to terms with Robert being off limits. He would just wait for a while, then continue his flirtatious ways, and demand to have a secret affair. It would at least add to the excitement...

"It's not that, I've been stressing over." The cause of his stress was because of Enrique and what he had said. Martin was back apparently, and whenever Robert left he couldn't help but gain the mental image of the two of them bumping into each other. Then Martin sneaking his way into Robert's bed - which only infuriated the Russian more.

There was no follow up question needed, by Robert at least. The confused expression on his face was enough for Bryan to sigh and realise he probably should ask personally. Surely Bryan could stop worrying when Robert announced that he had no more feelings for Martin and that if he ever did bump into him, then he'd send a hit-man after him.

"Are you still head over heels for Martin?" He could feel Robert's body tense at the mention of the name. If it was a sore spot still then it wasn't looking too good. On the other hand Robert confused on how Bryan could be stressing over Martin - or even thinking about him. It was none of his business if he was or wasn't 'still head over heels' for him. "If he came back, and asked to get together - would you?"

The harsh reply which Robert gave only made Bryan's insecurities about what would happen increase. "I'm getting married-" The Russian sat up, glaring meanwhile Robert gazed back with a frown upon his features. He didn't want to hear excuses, he wanted to hear answers and Bryan was becoming annoyed with the way Robert would dodge the question.

"_Fuck_ the wedding." Bryan hissed, the anger in which he felt for this Martin boy was overflowing. He wanted to run out of the clinic and god forbid, find the bastard and beat him into a unrecognisable goo. "If he came through that door and asked would you say, yes or no?" This was more or less Bryan's pride on the line. Although neither of them had so much as asked for the other on a date, Bryan was feeling rather small if a man Robert hadn't seen for two years came back and managed it. Bryan was confused, it was as if he wanted something more of Robert but his lack of experience with such an expression was holding him back. He'd _never_ actually dated anyone. How would he go about asking anyway?

"I'd like to think I would decline." Robert stated calmly, although he was losing patience with Bryan quickly. Why did it matter to Bryan? If he was interested in what Martin would do, did that indicate he was jealous, or maybe felt in competition with him? He didn't want that... Robert didn't want Bryan to be that close to him, it just wouldn't work out and it would end the same way.

On the other hand Martin and himself had history, even though it had been a terrible ending to the relationship - it had been the best time of Robert's life, and he would not deny that. "After the shit he put you through you'd like to _think_ you'd say no?" Bryan shouted furious with Robert: who wasn't enjoying how Bryan was becoming so worked up about such a discussion. It wasn't as if Martin was anywhere near this place anyway.

Being yelled at was a feeling that Robert hated and so he stood up, "be quiet: you don't know exactly what happened. Don't judge me." Robert yelled back not enjoying how the last day of meeting Bryan as 'more-than-a-friend' was turning out. This was meant to keep him occupied from the wedding? It certainly was, but for a completely different reason.

"It's pitiful either way. You're just holding onto a lost cause." Tala had been so easily cast aside once he realised that Robert was still around, alright not the greatest or purest form of love but it had hurt Bryan to his very foundations when he knew that such a relationship was well beyond reality. So why was it taking Robert so long to forget?

Shaking his head and placing a lock of hair behind his ear Robert tried to calm down. Anger was not the best emotion for such a situation. "I don't know what you want from me." Bryan frowned, what did he mean? _Bryan_ didn't even know what he wanted. "First you want me to 'drop dead', then you're following me around to try to have sex with me, and now you're wanting me to drop all and any feelings I hold for someone you probably will never know like I did. And for someone neither of us will ever see."

However, Robert was stopped dead in his tracks at Bryan answer. "Then why hold onto those feelings if you're never going to see him again?" Robert felt his heart-rate start to race, hands clenched until they shook. He didn't want to admit on why he still thought briefly of what had happened, why he kept the hate and resentment running through his veins.

"...If I forget him. I might end up forgiving him." Bryan tilted his head for a moment before sniffing and standing up. He hadn't really thought about how it could be hard to forget someone, but now that he thought about the answer. He had done that too, with the Abbey, with Boris, with Voltaire. With himself; and the tasks he had done so willingly. He hated it all, and he would not make himself forget the pain inflicted until the day he died.

Robert turned to look out of the small window - which barely let any light inside the room - and narrowed his eyes at the trees tops. He couldn't believed he had said that. Out loud to another human, that human being Bryan, he was just waiting to hear the Demolition Boy tell him how weak he was and that he was pitiful. However the insult never came until the Russian had came very close and ruffled his hair (no doubt to irritate him as he was rather picky with how his hair was), and took him out of his self-pitying thoughts.

"Damn you're such an idiot." Robert frowned for a split-second and continued to listen to what Bryan was saying. "It doesn't mean you have to still like him - just remember the _hate_: it's not hard. Moron." He rolled his eyes, and shoved Robert's head to the side as if it were a punishment for acting like he had. Robert was confused at how Bryan had once again changed... he sometimes didn't understand Bryan in the slightest.

"So..." Bryan pondered on what to say next, a little uncomfortable with staying completely silence after a rather heated debate on Martin. He would have to remember for future reference that the name shouldn't be mentioned unless it was a must. "Why are you still getting married?" Robert was still frowning, and was a little dazed at how the conversation had jumped to his wedding. "Didn't you say you could end it if you wanted?"

It was a chance, one of those chances to make conversation - and if Robert didn't grab it then the two of them would be surrounded by unresolved anger and discomfort. Robert was certainly not taking that option, "I looked into that option. Unfortunately... it would probably result in the Richardfords being on the street." Robert sighed, and the glare he had been sending Bryan slowly slackened until Robert looked calm again. "Their entire lineage is counting on this marriage. Even if I'm not in favour of the marriage, I can't place people onto the street to die."

Bryan scowled for a moment as a thought, which he held as being rather traitorous in nature, _'Maybe Kai was actually right, for once. Maybe not every rich person is evil?'_ He didn't like Kai for starters, in fact Kai and Bryan loathed one another since the Abbey days, in which they would embarrass and be as spiteful as possible to one another. There was also the fact that Bryan didn't particularly like anyone rich either. "So you _are_ going to be off limits..."

"Not unless you plan to crash the ceremony." Robert smiled there was a sudden flare of hope inside him. Bryan was spontaneous, loud when required, and certainly intimidating enough to wreck a wedding. Maybe if he implanted the idea into his mind, then he would do it? Or would he have to literally say that he wished the wedding to be ruined?

"Not happening." A shockingly quick answer from Bryan made Robert's hope disappear, and for a moment he began to wonder just why he wouldn't do such a task. Of course, he wasn't aware of the fact that Bryan would cower at too many people watching him... Still Robert believed that he would have loved to trash a rather expensive wedding, for a friend. Or was Robert not close enough to ask for such a request?

Over the next few hours, Bryan only ever twisted Robert's words into sexual innuendo and the apparent thought of having any physical contact before the wedding took place seemed to have dwindled. Robert was a little annoyed at how he was expecting something to happen whenever he spoke or Bryan came a little closer than he had been. Still nothing appeared to happen, and it was beginning to literally drive Robert crazy.

The fact remained that Bryan's cold wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be as he began to walk around the room without any shirt on, complaining that he was too warm. _'Why does he have to walk around without a shirt on... He's being a hypocrite!' _Robert narrowed his eyes, knowing that there had to be some form of perverted, twisted side to this action. Was Bryan trying to get _him_ to jump him? That wouldn't be happening.

_'Unlike him, I have willpower - in that area at least.'_ Robert sighed, it wouldn't be right to say that the boy had no willpower, seeing as he was nearly through detox - though he was sure that there was still a great hurdle to overcome. His meetings weren't going well, and the other patients seemed to have a great dislike for him. Still, for being rather inactive in the bedroom for a _while_, it certainly did mean that Robert could control such urges for a _while_. And only for a said while.

It was only a few minutes after the top had been thrown off that Bryan told Robert to wait for five minutes. Apparently he had jumped into the shower and Robert couldn't help but let his mind wander until he came to the conclusion that this was a plan of some sort. That Bryan wasn't really in the shower - but had merely placed it on, and was readying himself to jump his bones as soon as he opened the door. _'He's doing that deliberately...'_

Robert's willpower was not strong enough to go up against a 'just-out-of-the-shower' Bryan. No he would not stay here for another minute, and he certainly wasn't going to hang around and hope that his pride didn't take too large a hit once he jumped him. Taking a deep breath, the aristocrat called out, "Bryan: I have to lea-" Unfortunately, he was too slow.

Perhaps Robert should have been eternally grateful that Bryan wasn't the type to leave the bathroom until every drop of water was off his body - expect his hair. And thank heaven for the fact he hadn't merely walked out in a towel but trousers. _'Thank goodness- I thought I was about to attack him.' _Robert looked everywhere minus Bryan, who immediately grinned.

_'Ian's a closeted gay; and Robert's a closeted pervert. Is Tala a closeted considerate guy I wonder?' _Bryan knew that Ian was perfectly straight he just said the _wrong_ damn stuff at the wrong time. It was a shame for the guy but nonetheless it was Bryan's duty to make fun of him. Still for Robert to have any form of perverted-ness in him, was a little too interesting for words. Bryan wondered if he could corrupt the boy further... Now there was a challenge, not only getting him into bed...but doing kinky stuff too.

The chuckle which Bryan let out, made Robert feel somewhat feel a little distressed. He _knew_ that was about him, especially because of the damn grin he was getting in his direction. Did he know what Robert had been restraining himself from doing? _'I hate him...' _Robert rolled his eyes, _'even if he looks - oh shut up, please.' _He should have realised that after a while of being near someone he could say without a doubt - in his mind - that was attractive, would only generate one main emotion: lust. This visit was not going well.

"Stay here, for tonight." The request was a surprise, and one which Robert couldn't find himself to accept without giving every excuse under the sun. But Bryan appeared to be back to his usual self, answering back again and again, as if he wasn't taking no for an answer. In the beginning it had been the timing; Robert was about to be married, it wouldn't be good if he was late for his own joining ceremony. Then Bryan had argued back that he, and everyone else was awoken at six o'clock for medicine: so he could very easily make it to his own home before it began.

But Robert continued to bring out other questions; where would he sleep - the bed was far too small; what about clothes for tomorrow; he couldn't allow himself to be too close to Bryan: in case it aroused suspicion, or he ended up catching his cold. Bryan merely listed all of the answers in one.

"You can sleep next to me on the bed... It's not that small: no one comes in here until six. You've already been caught under me, that's enough about suspicion. Clothes? I'm sure you're not that much smaller than me and if you catch my cold. At least you have a reason to postpone the wedding. So, sleep here tonight." Robert was left with his mind spinning,_ 'But - but what if-?'_ Robert sighed in defeat, he couldn't say he didn't want to, but that was the main problem. He'd be to darn close to Bryan.

Sleeping that night was _different_. Robert had believed that he was simply worrying over nothing, yet once darkness had filled the empty streets and it was time to lie down and fall into oblivion... There was a strange, tense atmosphere in the air. Robert was right about the bed being rather small for both of them to fit comfortably on it. Side by side, anyway.

They were lying back to back, Robert could feel the heat that was being generated by the two of them being so close - not touching but just about to. Whenever he moved, he wanted to yell at the small squeaking of the shifting springs. The aristocrat was used to a large bed, where he could literally stretch out and still have enough room at each side, so he wouldn't fall out. This was so uncomfortable and awkward he was surprised when he heard a soft sound being emitted by Bryan.

_'I wish I could fall asleep that quickly.'_ Bryan snores, he hadn't noticed that in France, and then again perhaps it was because of his cold that he was breathing differently. He wished that his insomnia would disappear on nights all he did was want to sleep, this being one of them. Still the other blader had fallen asleep, and so slowly Robert sat up.

_'Bryan's quite different from what I would have expected him to be...'_ It would be a lie to say that he wasn't surprised at some of the terms and insults the boy used and what Bryan actions consisted of: mainly perverted flirting or shoving Robert against a wall. All seemed to be a normal interactions when it came to the cold Russian.

_'He's not really that cold. I mean. He is a menace to society, yes, certainly but-'_ Robert frowned and placed a hand on his knee, only to support his head. What was he arguing about? Why was he defending the Russian over what the media had called him? _'I guess it's because I wouldn't label him cold because he's...He's rather nice to me. Well nicer to me from what we started off like.'_ Robert would have had to have laughed with another blader came up to him and said that he would have taken Bryan to France with him - and ended up sharing, willingly, a small bed with the boy. How things changed...

_'I probably should have let Bryan sleep with me earlier: seeing as last night was his last chance.' _There had been a thought of giving up and letting the Demolition Boy have his way, but then again Robert's pride stopped him from telling Bryan that he could do as he desired. But then, Robert couldn't help but wonder if Bryan would feel resentment towards him for not allowing him his wishes. _'I wonder if he'll hate me for it?'_

The thought of being hated, truly despised by the other blader made Robert's inside squirm and his head and heart hurt. _'I can't believe this...' _Robert narrowed his eyes at the sleeping Bryan. There had been an element of unhappiness when he had realised that Bryan would probably not speak to him once he was married.

_'I think...I might have...' _Robert couldn't admit that he had genuine feelings for Bryan after all there were to many obstacles in the way for each of them. Still the belief that he would be married tomorrow, without fail, made Robert want to call his parents and tell them it was off. But he couldn't be so selfish, plus it could all be for nothing - Bryan may only wish to sleep with him. Not start an actual relationship._ 'I feel the same as I did back then.' _Maybe Bryan had been right, he could easily remember the hate, so why did he feel it necessary to remember how good he felt with him.

_'I've fallen for the perverted barbarian.'_ A sigh escaped the aristocrats lips and suddenly Robert felt a jolt of pain at the acknowledgement. This wasn't a match made in heaven, certainly - they were far too different. Why was he even attracted to the brute? _'Still if that's the case...Maybe I should try to seduce him. But I'm getting married! I can't be unfaithful.'_ Every though which Robert conjured up, was only replaced by his own worries and the excuse of the wedding would should. He couldn't admit that it could be stopped by him if he truly wanted it.

_'It would cast the wrong image for the family,' _Robert felt himself glare at the covers when he thought about his family they had lied to him so many times. Yet he was still covering for them and all their secrets, sometimes all Robert wanted to do was ruin his own name, so he could do as he pleased. _'I don't care.' _Although the rebellious side, which only appeared once on a blue moon was always overshadowed by the mature and proud self. _'But I should, I have to.' _

_'I can't believe I actually like... Bryan.' _For one, they were completely different: not exact opposites, but the idea was still the same. Bryan was everything that Robert had been taught to dislike, the aggressive and uncouth nature, the crude conversations which shouldn't every be discussed and lastly. The fact that Bryan had no consideration for rule or person alike. Perhaps it was Robert's more childish side that wished to break the rules and go off with Bryan. To teach his parents a lesson.

_'But he's probably only lusting after me.' _Robert closed his eyes, that did sound the most probable. Bryan certainly hadn't done anything affectionate in his presence, not as if it would suit him. Still it did give the impression that he was only interested in sleeping with him._ 'So even if the marriage tomorrow is somehow put off, I'd still need to...' _Make Bryan fall for him? _'Is it possible for a Demolition Boy to fall for anyone?' _The whole team, including Kai, had come across uninterested and cold.

Cold to the point where they would yell at loving fans to 'piss off or else'. Robert shook his head and slowly got out of bed, he needed to think such an act over. If Bryan was able to fall for someone else, then would Robert actually wish to do so? What if he found out something he didn't like? Or he couldn't like?

The cool tiles on the bathroom floor made Robert slightly more alert even though it was possibly an hour into his official wedding day. Still Robert was too lost in his thoughts to hear Bryan mumble in his wakening. Personally, Bryan hadn't woken up with another person still in his bed - after the usual fun with Tala, the redhead would disappear in for a shower. Then that would be it for the day.

But it was an odd feeling that seemed to rise in him when he realised that Robert was not in bed. Had he even bothered to stay for a while? Or had it been a mere case of leaving when he had fallen asleep? The soft padding on the bathroom floor shoved a much needed relief over the Russian, he shouldn't have been concerned about such an act - but he had.

Robert hadn't noticed Bryan standing in the bathroom doorway until after he had splashed cold water on his face. He had merely been trying to calm his racing thoughts. "You're up?" Bryan yawned loudly, and wiped the sleep from one of his eyes. He hated the bathroom floor, what human wanted to have freezing cold feet before they went back to bed. It was annoying.

Robert wiped some of the droplets of water from his face with a towel, however ended up frozen in shock as Bryan threw it to the floor and believed a kiss was in order. However, Bryan was a little surpised at the fact that the purple-haired blader responded almost immediately. That was new, usually he would avoid it then seemingly give up and join in. _'That's interesting.'_ Bryan smirked, the cool water which the other had splashed onto his face was causing his hand - which was over Robert's cheek and the beginning of his jaw line - cold and wet too.

"We shouldn't..." Robert breathed out before the Russian demanded silence yet again with another kiss, but the aristocrat looked away quickly hoping that the guilt he was meant to feel for such an occasion would come soon. So he at least had some incentive to stop this. "It's the day of my wedding after all."

Bryan tilted his head slightly, as if he had completely forgotten about what was to happen later on that day. "Then," Bryan frowned for a moment before smirking to himself. "Stop keeping an eye on the time." Robert blinked at the response, he hadn't believed that even Bryan would be able to find an excuse to continue this. But it wasn't as if Robert wasn't grateful for such wit, and this did make Robert somewhat more happier about how the day had began. Even if he couldn't sleep.

* * *

The two young men had managed to pull themselves away from one another (which was more of an peculiar action seeing as it was Bryan who had stopped it) and got back to bed. Of course Robert managed to gain a few hours sleep unlike Bryan who seemed to managed to fall to sleep within a few minutes. How Robert loathed the boy's sleeping habits.

Bryan hadn't said anything to him once Robert had left, which had made him feel somewhat annoyed with the whole scenario. Why couldn't he have figured out he liked Bryan sooner? Then at least he might have more of an option in what he could do. Now he just had to get married and try to forget about a mere crush.

Sighing, and tucking in his collar for the tenth time, Robert didn't quite know what to expect. However he certainly didn't expect to see Johnny at his wedding. He had believed that the Scotsman was still somewhat sour about what had occurred a few weeks ago (or now, a month ago). But Robert guessed that if Johnny was here, then he obviously had forgiven him and his earlier actions. "Johnny? You actually came?"

It was certainly a surprise seeing as Enrique and Oliver had decided to back out of the wedding. Their parents were here but Enrique said that he would probably trash the wedding while screaming that it was unfair to Bryan. Robert was irritated that Enrique wasn't coming. Although apparently Oliver had to disappear abroad for a while. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thank you..." Robert nodded, although he was sure that Johnny had only come to make sure he could see the knot being tied as such. Seeing as the Scottish blader now had an arranged wedding of his own, he was no doubt watching just to be spiteful. Johnny sat near the front apparently wanting to see the gutted look on all of their faces. Was it that obvious that Robert and Alisha didn't want to marry each other?

It was a quick ceremony, with Robert being placed at the alter as quickly as possible and the music starting. It didn't take long for Alisha to come inside with her father. Although Robert knew about Alisha's true secret he had to admit that she looked rather beautiful in her expensive wedding dress. (Then again most women did look more than just presentable for such an occasion).

The reverend started to speak. "Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests: we are gathered here today in the sight of God and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows between Robert Jurgen and Alisha Richardford." Alisha smiled weakly at Robert who didn't bother to return the gesture. He didn't want this wedding to go on.

"Do you Alisha Richardford take this man, Robert Jurgen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Alisha glanced towards her maid of honour, who happened to be a cousin she didn't actually know. She was smiling as if it was her wedding.

"I do." Alisha muttered, and the reverend nodded. She was internally hoping that Robert would demand the wedding to stop, to deny her at the alter but if the Jurgen's kept their word. Then there was certainly no hope for Robert to abandon her, still Alisha was grateful that Robert had said that she wouldn't be left. It gave her some hope, her parents may actually accept her after this.

"Do you Robert Jurgen, take this woman, Alisha Richardford to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping your solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" When Robert heard the words, he knew this was reality. Most of the day he had been wandering the gardens and greeting others: yet now, he was here, about to be legally married to another person.

"I..." The pause in his words made Roberts' parents shift uncomfortably on their seats. Did Robert really want to get married to someone he knew he probably would never love, or even find too much of an interest in? He couldn't exactly say that he could help the Jurgen prosper if Alisha couldn't get pregnant (seeing as she didn't actually have the anatomy needed). Yet if that was the truth, then surely marrying an actual man (who wished to be called it) wouldn't be too bad? They would have to adopt.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this... He wondered what his friends would say at such an action. Then again he already knew the reaction from both his parents and Alisha's' parents. It wasn't exactly hard to work out. So he muttered the words: "I do."

Robert couldn't abandon his family's wishes so easily.

* * *

Author's Note: I wonder what's going through your minds... =)


	31. Is This The End? Or The Beginning?

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourite-d, alerted and bothered to read this fiction. =) I also realised that I kind of disappeared for a while, and that most people are panicking at Robert's marriage. So, sorry about that! Just this chapter was a little "off". I believe I actually wrote seven versions to this chapter.

(On my computer there's like Chapter 31.4 and whatnot). Mainly because there was a lot of stuff that could happen... so blame the disappearance on my imagination and the fact I'm indecisive.

(Events included Martin appearing to speak with Bryan, Enrique causing Bryan to disappear for a while, Robert actually being exiled from the family, Alisha backing out of the wedding and revealing her true sex, and a lot more crazy ideas). Of course none of those things are going to happen in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

The minister watched as the two people before him looked less than happy about this day. He cleared his throat and hoped that perhaps it was just nerves and he wasn't shoving two people whom disliked each other together under the name of God. "I stand before these two this day to unite them in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there be anyone present, that may give just or lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause, where the two families grinned, knowing that neither of them would give any evidence to why such a joining would be stopped. Although most of them forgot that it wasn't just the Jurgens and Richardfords that were present. Before the minister could speak the next few lines of the text in front of him, a hand shot into the air.

Like Johnny was going to let a friend be married against his will.

"The bride is pregnant with another man's child." He yelled out, the information - both Alisha and Robert knew was false, and couldn't possibly be true. However, so did Johnny: as soon as he had seen 'Alisha' he knew that there was something wrong, especially since the girl looked a little too alike to her so called exiled brother.

The sudden accusation caused such a large commotion. Robert's parents argued with Alisha's, wondering why someone would say that if it weren't true. Of course, the Richardfords couldn't deny it completely unless they wanted to tell the true reason why Alisha couldn't become impregnated. This resulted in the wedding becoming so argumentative that the minister had to ask the others to leave - he had another wedding to go to.

Robert didn't understand why Johnny would do something so... kind? They weren't exactly the best of friends, nor were they particularly close. Still, such an action deserved gratitude: although because of the situation Robert could only mouth a quick, 'thank you' before he decided to get as far away from the area as possible. Just in case his parents came to an agreement and still wanted him to be married. Alisha seemed to think the same thing and darted away, probably changing the uncomfortable high heels with running-shoes.

Of course Johnny had planned this - just before he had decided to start speaking to Robert again. His parents had paired him up with his own random fiancée which they deemed acceptable, however he had no idea how to stop such an event then it had occurred to him... The Jurgen's had humiliated the McGregor's, which was why there was now tension between the families. However, if Johnny could pay the family back with his own type of humiliation then things would become bearable again. That would mean that his parents might be more than willing to let his earlier mistakes slide, it was all about pride.

Which meant he had to do something drastic, and of course by wrecking Robert's wedding (one of the greatest insults to any family), meant that Johnny was sure to be free to choose his own love interest. Then again it also had worked in favour of Robert - he no longer had to get married. It all worked out swimmingly, and Johnny had to admit he did have to thank _him_ when he saw him again...it was his idea...

Robert smiled after sighing in relief. He hadn't been sure what would happen after he had agreed to marry, and yet the odd sensation which he was left with was causing him to be more than grateful to Johnny. He had been so full of regret when he had realised that in a few seconds they would both married - yet when that hand had raised, and everyone turned to mutter and stare at the redhead... He had wanted to yell in victory and act like a hyper child at Christmas.

"Where do you think you're _going_?" The shrill voice caused Robert's genuine smile to become forced and uncomfortable. His mother walked forward: she had seen him bolt away, as she had been arguing with Mrs. Richardford on whether or not her daughter was a harlot. Having Robert disappear was not going to lie with her well, she wanted at least to know where he was going.

"Seeing as the wedding is no longer taking place, I thought I would go visit some friends." The forced smile became more relaxed and nature again as he thought of Bryan. He wondered what the Russian would do when he told him, perhaps attack him where he stood, or maybe drag him off to bed? Either way, Robert felt oddly about the next meeting with Bryan. He...was excited.

"So long as it's not that boy. Your father would forbid it as do I." Robert could feel himself, all the excitement and happiness drain out of him as if his own mother were stealing it from him. "We're not happy with your rude behaviour that has been going on recently." Robert couldn't stop the sudden tensing of his entire body. Rude? He was rude? That wasn't going to lie with _Robert_. He didn't mind being called things he wasn't but the idea of him being cruel to another, when he hadn't - annoyed Robert to the extreme. Especially when it was his mother would had caused him so much grief in France.

"I apologise, mother." He said and bowed his head slightly, "But, I'm far too relieved at the moment to care." His mother blinked in surprise as if she had never heard her son disobey her before. "Now, please excuse me. I have to go _that boy_." Now, Robert could be called rude, and damn it being rude to his mother was enough to make him more than up-beat again.

* * *

The clinic was only a few minutes drive away, Robert used this time to take of the irritating tie and to at least make himself look somewhat calmer. He had an adrenaline rush after shooting down his mother's guilt-tactic. The thought made him realise that it would only take a month or two until he really could say anything he wanted: and he'd be able to keep his usual life style.

Then again not everything went as planned: as when Robert entered the clinic he saw the entire team: the Demolition Boys. It seemed important as the tallest, Spencer seemed to be watching Bryan very closely. Meanwhile Bryan was frowning lightly and looking back and forth between Spencer and Tala. Somewhat ignoring Ians' comments and glaring at him whenever he spoke, the sight caused Robert to frown.

Spencer was the first to turn to leave, then Tala and finally Ian - when the group passed Robert he couldn't help but wonder what the reactions were all about. Tala gave him a smirk, but a glare: a sneer no doubt, meanwhile Spencer rolled his eyes at him and Ian merely narrowed his eyes as if he were analysing him. "May I ask what that was all about?"

Bryan looked surprised at the fact that Robert was standing speaking to him, until he recovered and became rather emotionless again. He turned around and walked to his room, leaving the door open. An invitation inside, or at least that was what Robert believed it was. "Bryan? What is it?" Robert was so used to the cheeky grin or the perverted smirk - that seeing the boy so _lifeless _was certainly causing worry.

By the time that Robert walked inside the room and closed the door, Bryan was lying down on the bed gazing at the ceiling. "I have to leave soon." Bryan muttered as Robert sat at the bottom of the bed. To Bryan there was no point staying here, one week of detoxing inside a clinic wouldn't be any different from real life. He would be able to keep his cravings under control and there wasn't exactly anything here for him. Robert was married, Spencer and Ian would be going to Russia and Tala was going to America again.

"The clinic? That's gre-" Robert was cut off as Bryan sat up and frowned in his direction. What had he done wrong? The glare was almost as if he were an angry parent scolding a child. Why was it that whenever Robert was happy, Bryan would be down or have a problem. It was most incontinent for both of them.

Sighing, Bryan shook his head. "No, Germany. The regional's are starting in Russia. There's a doubles match. Me and Spencer usually get put together." Robert fought the urge to correct the usual grammar mistake which Bryan made rather often, now wasn't the time. Robert was annoyed, why was it that when it seemed to be looking up, something - usually involving Tala - would come up?

"Still - surely Tala or Ian could pair up with him? They can't take you out of rehab... That's selfish." Perhaps Robert should have started to analyse his own feelings at why Bryan should stay in Germany. Or why the sudden thought of Bryan disappearing for a while made Robert's think about how he might meet another or even get back together with Tala.

"I don't think a week will help me with anything either way." Usually the last week was the most intensive: from a therapy point of view. Seeing as Bryan didn't get on with anyone, and he was not about to open up to some stranger, Bryan saw no point in staying. "Anyway, Ian hates beyblading with Tala and Spencer hates beyblading with Tala."

"Is anyone friends in your team?" He enquired, wondering just how a team as such was formed. Surely there was one person who all of them got along with? Perhaps that person was Bryan? Or even Spencer? On the other hand Bryan knew very well that it had been nothing to do with emotional ties to why the team had been created. Why it stayed together was merely because it was the only familiar aspect once they had been freed from the oppressive ways of Boris and the Abbey. They needed something that was similar to their old life - whether it be to bossed about by Tala because he was of a higher rank or whether or not they could deny what he wanted only as a group: it didn't matter.

"We're more like a group of delinquent brother's who love to piss each other off." Robert tilted his head at the phrase. It certainly fit, especially from what he had seen occur between Bryan and Ian. Although he couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that they certainly weren't brothers, and how could Bryan say such a thing when he had slept with the redhead. Robert couldn't help but feel jilted: the redhead had been so cruel, yet if he had done anything like Tala had, Bryan would despise him. So why did he continue on with their rocky friendship?

"So I won't see you until the World Championships then? I'll probably be married by then." It hadn't occurred to Robert that Bryan could get up and leave when he pleased, he probably had the backing of the BBA. To make it easier on certain teams (only ones whom were defending their titles), the teams were transported by the BBA so the competition was still fierce.

"Aren't you already? Married?" Bryan frowned in confusion - that didn't make any sense. Robert was in a fancy suit, he must have been married: why else would he be in a tuxedo? Unless he had ran away... Which somehow made Bryan grumble at the timing. Tala had simply instructed that there was really nothing of great importance here, so he should have no problem leaving. He didn't seem to mind leaving the area but to leave behind Robert was somewhat harder than he had first suspected. What if he came back and Robert was indifferent to him? What if this was his last chance to do anything?

Shaking his head, Robert gave a quick explanation. "Johnathan crashed it." It took a few seconds to work out who Robert meant but the realisation that Robert was still a free man - and therefore the deal of him being able to have some fun was still legit. "I want to play chess." Robert frowned slightly at the statement which Bryan had suddenly made. This could go either way. Bryan didn't appear to care what Robert's answer was and had currently got off the bed and was literally pulling his shoes off - no doubt so Robert could be easily manoeuvred on the bed.

"Figuratively speaking or do you mean to literally play chess?" Robert narrowed his eyes as his shoes were off, and now Bryan was rather close. His hands were beside his thighs, and his expression was somewhat intimidating. _'He really is going to attack me...'_ Robert hated this particular pause in any form of communication. All he could was Bryan's breath on his cheek, and hands which slowly moved closer to touch him.

"Do you really need to think about it?" Bryan teased, not going to let this chance pass. After his wedding had been ruined, he had came here - perhaps not first, at least Bryan didn't know. However he was not going to let the possibility of that being true, which only meant that at this particular time: he was probably going to be allowed any physical contact which he desired.

"Do you think I need to be rationalizated?" Of course, such an answer only made Bran raise an eyebrow and the whole situation became another mind game: with a twist - this was now a seduction _war_. The Russian smirked as whenever he came close enough for a kiss, Robert would back off just slightly. However Robert was leering at him, daring him to continue on which Bryan could not even think about denying.

It happened repeatedly, the attempted kissing, until Robert had no choice but to crawl backwards, further onto the bed to avoid Bryan's kisses. "Should I bother to even get the chess board?" Bryan glanced down at Robert, tilting his head - smirk on his lips. On the other hand, Robert had managed to keep himself up slightly by using his hands to support him from behind.

Robert's mouth was slightly open taking in quick, shaky breaths to calm his nerves and excitement, Bryan had straddled one of his thighs, a leg in between his own. The heat from Bryan's body was sending Robert insane. "You want to risk leaving?" Robert muttered back as Bryan came closer: the Russians' hands had began to pull at his shirt - the room had turned too hot fo each of them.

"To hell with the damn board then: I'd win anyway." He breathed out, his attention again on Robert's neck however, this time he kept his eyes open, watching Robert carefully. Robert's body shivered as he felt the searing heat of Bryan's mouth on his neck - a hand now close by, undoing a few more buttons on his shirt. The Russian didn't say anything as his own shirt was lifted, until he pulled away and threw it to the side before settling back to the original position.

"Do remember, Bryan." There was a silent gulp of air as Robert felt Bryan move his leg, adding more pressure on his groin, "I let you win." He managed to say without too much difficulty. Bryan growled lowly as he tried again to kiss the rather inviting looking lips - but Robert smirked and turned away his head away. He wasn't going to lose so quickly, certainly not yet.

"You forget, it's not about winning - it's about taking part." Bryan said it matter-of-factly, and Robert frowned slightly, Bryan wasn't the type to say that. He was obviously planning something, and Robert could help but take the bait he was curious to what he was thinking about. Bryan pushed the boy back, slowly coaxing him at first until his patience ended and Robert was roughly pushed down onto the mattress.

Bryan's hand was now going up the back of Robert's shirt, every few seconds Bryan would scrape a nail at the base of his back. (Which caused Robert to unconsciously arch his back yet again). "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Robert muttered back, Bryan was certainly becoming too aroused by the image of Robert looking rather submissive and curving his back in such a provocative manner.

"There'll be a lot more coming from me in a minute." The aristocrat smirked at the answer - he really couldn't say anything witty to that. It was a little too much information and caused Robert to feel an incredible heat on his face. As Bryan slowly pulled the shirt from Robert, the Russia nipped at the sensitive flesh on his chest which in turn made Robert hiss and gasp.

An answer finally formed on Roberts' lips, "Pervert." It was the final word before Bryan decided to end the frustrating foreplay, Bryan ground his thigh over Robert: receiving a moan in response and began a frantic series of kisses. Ones of which Robert was more than happy to continue with the same enthusiasm - and with more lust coursing through him than he believed possible.

* * *

Robert had demanded that the chauffeur dropped him off while he wandered the park. However, this was in no way a recreational visit, he waiting to for Enrique to talk about some important information. The Majestic's managed to find a free bench (which hadn't been soaked by the previous rain due to the fact it was under the shade of the trees).

The past few days had certainly made Robert feel a lot better than what he had believed possible. The wedding was apparently not going to occur, with his parents suspecting that Alisha was a barren woman. Of course they were far off the truth, but Robert couldn't bring himself to discuss the real matter at hand. The Richardfords however had made a pathetic attempt at keeping the agreement in play. No doubt desperate for financial security. "Robert!" Enrique grinned and waved and wandered over to take a seat on the bench.

It was merely causal discussion about how their day had been. However Enrique couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion when he noticed that Robert seemed to be a little too happy. "You seem in a rather cheerful mood..." It wasn't normal - not for Robert - to be so up beat when his parents had apparently started looking for another fiancée. "What did Bryan do?" The sudden leap of topic made Robert frown slightly (but nonetheless, smile slightly more than he had been).

"Nothing. We just played chess, that's all." Enrique had heard that phrase before - and he wasn't sure what to make of it just yet. However the amusement which was in Robert's voice wasn't because of its underlying meaning, the fact remained that he had physically beaten the Russian at chess. Of course that was after Bryan had started the seduction, which Bryan had apparently won - stating, "One-nil," with a rather large grin on his face. Then again, he had been relieved to know that they hadn't done the '_whole shebang' _which may have resulted in Robert being a little too embarrassed to see Bryan again. (There had been several occasions where someone had planned to come inside which Bryan had gladly thrown any article of clothing at the door. Mainly belts and shoes, and yelled).

"Let's get to the point of this-" Robert's more carefree attitude diminished at that moment. He had to be serious about this, if his parents found out they would know exactly what he was planning and that just couldn't happen. Robert's freedom depended on it. Robert was grateful that he had such a friend in Enrique, who hadn't uttered a word - even to Oliver or Johnny: about what he was doing.

"Fifteen million since I last checked." Enrique muttered somewhat paranoid at who could be in the park at such an hour, and could overhear this conversation. There was of course always the tension which would arise at his own house - the questions of why he would have withdrawn a few thousand, cash, out of his bank account. The excuse was always to do with the girls he hung around with - that he wanted to show off how much money he had.

"Good," Robert sighed in relief, _'it's taken three years.' _The thought of Alisha's older brother embezzling money from the family made Robert self-aware of what he was doing. His method however was legal, although certainly dishonest. If Alisha's secret came out, then the family would be investigated and there was the risk that the illegal activities would come to light. For such a thing to happen, only meant that his own parents could realise that money they had given to their son had slowly disappeared. (In an account where they help most of the finical control, for example, being able to freeze the account if they wished) and been transferred into another. "Could you transfer a few million into another account?"

There was however another reason to this little meeting: Robert had to make sure that his own conscience would be sound after this whole idea came to an end. "What's the name I've to put it under this time?" Enrique tilted his head: having too many accounts to filter the money through would increase suspicion and the blond didn't want Robert's plan of freedom to come to a halt because of his carelessness.

"Richardford." Enrique frowned at the answer, he didn't know Alisha's secret nor her troubles. "I need to make sure that even if the marriage doesn't go ahead: which it won't - they'll at least live comfortably - even if their companies go into liquidation." The idea was to give Alisha the money, and seeing as her parents were most desperate for money, they would no doubt stay near the girl no matter if they didn't agree with what she had chosen as her life. It didn't solve the problem of them being close-minded but at least Alisha could think that they had accepted her... Plus, it made it Aisha's fault if they happened to end up on the streets not Robert's cold hearted-ness

"Alright. Alisha Richardford." Enrique hadn't believed that Robert would continue the plan for so long. The idea was simple, Robert would give Enrique money: which of course he was legally allowed to do and Enrique would trade his own money, into a separate account for the same amount. In other words neither were losing any funds, it just made Robert's money completely untouchable by his parents - which is what he needed. "Is your sudden eagerness to make this plan work because of Bryan?" The fact was that the plan was working; neither of their parents had bothered to ask one another - mainly because they didn't want to reveal that their own children were receiving aid in the terms of money from each other.

"Of course not: I'm just fed up." Robert shook his head, he was sad to think that Enrique thought so little of him. He was rebelling in his own way, not because of Bryan's influence. Although he did understand that because of some events which they had done, he was more than a little eager to get back at them. "I hate the fact that I'm old enough to decide my own life yet they all still dictate what I should do and say... I feel like a puppet."

"That's such a passive rebellion... and rather dull." Enrique had hoped that Robert would knock his father out, tell his mother that perhaps she should stop messing around with the gardeners. (Yet another little secret that Enrique had sadly, walked in on). "Shouldn't you go out with a bang?" Enrique wanted drama, excitement in the way Robert would disappear from the family he felt so attached to. A way to regain some manliness.

"What do you mean?" The idea was to not cause any commotion, which is why Robert had reluctantly been agreeing to anything they wished for so long. If he had caused a fuss over everything then it could indicate that he no longer felt that the threat of being exiled, was unnerving. Which of course it wasn't - but still, Robert had given them all a chance, after chance: to let him do as he wished. Yet it seemed the more time passed the tighter the constrictions and the closer Robert came to disappearing. It wouldn't be easy to run away from home. It would be painful to abandon his very _name_. If he left he could no longer, proudly, call himself a Jurgen.

"I don't know...." Robert frowned when his friend grinned suddenly, and turned to cause some embarrassment. "Say, like being found having a romp in the middle of the hall with Bryan, and you screaming his name?" Robert's eye twitched, that was before his face began to tint itself a violent red.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Robert shook his head and stood up, why was it within the serious conversations that Enrique always managed to say something that cause him discomfort? As of late, it had usually been some for of sexual innuendo which involved Bryan but that...was just a little too detailed. Especially with the mental image Robert had suddenly received because of the statement.

"Have you already done it in the hall then?" The blond stood up and was immediately given a glare from his team captain. He couldn't help but believe that he might have hit something with that. Had they actually had sex with each other yet? Or was Robert, or maybe even Bryan, being reluctant...? No, it would certainly Robert that was causing the frustration. "Enrique." Robert didn't look pleased at all, although with the blush: Enrique couldn't take him seriously.

"Alright!" Enrique grinned and placed his hands up in a silent surrender. Once Robert had inclined his head in thanks, and the two friends walked for a few seconds, the blond couldn't help but mutter another few comments which made Robert grumble and rub the bridge of his nose. "I just hoped you guys used protection."

* * *

Author's Note: See? Don't worry _too_ much :)


	32. Pride: Part I

Author's Note: Hope everyone else did alright with exams and whatnot: and if not - there's always next year. (I know that feeling far too well). Still Chapter 32 was the longest ever: at a staggering 10,000+ words. That's too much for one chapter: so it's now two chapters! (See I wasn't doing... nothing for a while: I was writing an epic!). Thanks to everyone for reading! (And if it applies, reviewing too!)

Chapter Thirty Two

* * *

"Just take Bryan." Enrique smirked when he saw the sudden scowl which flashed across Robert's face. It was as if he were being put in an uncomfortable situation whenever the name of the Russian was mentioned. Not like Robert was trying to cover his uneasiness with the sudden reference to Bryan but the captain just wished that Enrique would stop bringing him up. The whole point of this anxiety was because Robert hadn't even heard one word from Bryan in the past week. Even when, he had slyly phoned the clinic and asked but still they didn't even say if he was in his room or not, what had Bryan done? What was he hiding?

"No. I just see no point in dragging him to a formal event, which I don't even wish to participate in." The sky was a brooding gray, storm clouds which would no doubt ruin the garden party which had been planned. Still the party would only be relocated inside, which only meant that Robert had to put up with people, practically strangers, wandering around his home. It wasn't as if he was possessive of every object or even thought they might steal an item...It was the fact that it would mean his parents would be able to keep an eye on him more easily.

"It'd be more tolerable..." The blond chuckled and sat down leisurely on the stone step, it was still rather warm – always a sign that it was about to begin thundering and lighting, "for you anyway." Robert gave his friend a disgruntled look before shaking his head and muttering to himself. "I wonder if Johnny will bring his mystery person with him." Enrique had been curious about Robert, more so than Johnny because of how Robert had reacted. Now Johnny was beginning to start grumbling a response whenever they so much as asked where he had been. "Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious?"

"No, unlike you Enrique – I'm not a gossip-monger." There was a heartfelt laugh, Enrique couldn't help but agree. Robert hadn't been the type to take every word as gold – well, minus the words from his parents of course, but he certainly didn't like talking about others when they weren't present. Then again his pride always was a problem: mostly between Johnny and himself. It had been an amusing meeting, the first day of the Majestic's, no more than five minutes and Enrique had flirted with Oliver making fun of him for looking like a female (until Oliver yelled in reply). Johnny had thrown the chessboard away after losing the tenth time to Robert – who wasn't pleased about the hassle of such an angry team member. It was a strange idea that all of them were the best at one sport and now in one team – a womanizer by nature; a boy with a very short fuse; an effeminate male whom loved cooking; and the most proud person on the planet... It was a recipe for an amusing time.

"Of course not, so long as it's not about you or _Bryan_." Another dig at him and another scowl appeared. Robert sighed: he didn't know why Enrique found the idea of Bryan and himself so interesting. It was almost as if it were like a television drama for him, merely amusement and nothing else. However, Robert knew very well why Enrique found joy in humiliating him as much as possible. It had been Robert's fault ultimately, at Enrique's fourteenth birthday party, he had mortified the boy into silence for a good half-hour. He was still regretting it so many years on.

"Why do you assume that I care what is spoken about Bryan?" The intention of defending Bryan was certainly not an action which Robert had even considered. Bryan didn't need protecting – he could very well turn perverted to intimidating in what Robert could only guess, a very small amount of time. It was Robert who needed to be protected from the two young men who loved to make him feel more shame than anything else.

What had happened so many years ago was that there had been a rumour going around at the blond's birthday that a cousin of his was 'gay', however: the incredibly sheltered Italian hadn't a clue what the word meant. It had only been after several moments of yelling, whining, about wanting to know – and at this age, Robert had demanded and received anything. He hadn't managed to silence Enrique with a demand so Robert decided he may as well show him so he would stop complaining. It was never a good thing for a straight guy to have his first kiss with another male. "Well either way, I invited him along." Enrique stretched lazily and yawned, he was so tired after seeing those two girls from the airport. They had been so talkative and hyper that it had been rather impossible to keep up with them. Maybe Enrique was losing his touch... _'Nah, those girls are just insane.'_ It was odd: they went to the usual shop but they hadn't actually bought anything – but once again Enrique had been the gentleman and carried all of the items they wished to try on. In other words the entire shop had been tried, until they either got bored or too tired.

The comment was made so carelessly, that Enrique didn't even know he had said the wrong thing until Robert questioned him on it. "But why would Bryan bother to listen to you?" It was not Robert's knowledge that Bryan and Enrique were on speaking terms, and especially not friends – to suddenly start asking favours? Bryan was most anti-social and even when Robert asked him on occasion for help, he wouldn't just accept to aid another human so easily. What was going on? On the other hand, Enrique _needed_ to speak with Bryan there was important information to be shared about Martin.

"Because I'm your best friend – and seeing as how he's trying to get you to like him, he won't necessarily annoy me on purpose?" It was a terrible excuse and both of them knew that it wasn't going to hold up for much. However trying to change the subject indirectly Enrique continued, "That reminds me," he sighed and stood up, hoping that the suspicious look would disappear from Robert's face, "you have to take me to his house. I need to talk to him after all." He hoped that Robert would comply willingly with his request: he couldn't exactly say he was away to tell Bryan about the fact that Martin was actually hovering around Germany because of Robert. He couldn't exactly say that he already knew that Bryan was in a clinic – and that he had been there before to discuss it previously.

"He's not staying at his home at the moment - however what do you want to speak about?" Robert had never found it necessary to mention that Bryan had a problem with drink, and that he was currently detoxing. Luckily Enrique had remembered this and had played dumb on that account. This way, Robert wouldn't get too doubtful of anything going on: the less he knew about Martin the better. Bryan and Enrique could quietly sweep this all under the rug before Robert even knew what was happening.

"You can't stay, when I talk to him." Robert glared for a moment before shaking his head, he knew that when Enrique was like this, he would do anything to avoid the question at hand. Yet there was nothing that came to mind – no topic that Enrique and Bryan could share, so it certainly was no social visit. "Come on, trust me." Enrique chuckled nervously, Robert was too curious for his own good at times. "It's about your birthday." A lie, as Robert's birthday was months away and probably wouldn't be brought up as a topic until a few days before it was about to occur. A rush to the shops maybe a few hours before they went to meet on the day, and everything went smoothly.

The temperature dipped, and it was the queue which Enrique had been hoping for – a chance to disappear with a plausible excuse. He just had to make sure that Robert didn't decide to appear at his side: or else Bryan could very well place him in an awkward position. "You and Bryan in the same room - I don't trust that." Robert muttered again and watched as his friend raced to the car as the rain started to fall. Robert frowned up at the sky – he wanted Enrique to explain what was going on, but he would wait and see. It might, actually, be none of his business: although there seemed to be unrest in the back of his mind. Enrique was a very protective friend: for him to go meet with Bryan?

It took a while to calm Robert's curiosity, meanwhile the captain decided that he may as well let Enrique go and then he could have a chat with the Russian alone, himself. After all he _could_ ask Bryan later on what the blond wanted to discuss with him so eagerly at this moment. There was also the element of surprise when Enrique didn't look shocked to find out that Bryan was an alcoholic in recovery... There was something going on, Robert knew that much. The two young men had already got into the limousine and Robert had requested the driver to go to the usual clinic, while Robert explained that he should keep the information to himself. "Just ask at the desk where his room is..." Robert muttered and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what he could say to Bryan the next time he saw him – to try to steer it in the direction of Enrique. He shouldn't be so nosy and just ask so boldly: that would be most rude.

The vehicle slowed and finally stopped at its destination, with Enrique smiling to himself. It seemed that Robert was fine with the idea, it certainly made things less complicated. Enrique slid over to the door. "Don't sulk, Robert." Enrique slowly got out of the limousine and turned to his captain and winked, grinning. "You can have your way with him later." Robert shook his head, there was always a way for that Italian to turn anything back to him, related to sex: and Bryan. Robert grumbled an embarrassed answer he did not want to think about his best friend knowing that Robert was actually missing the crude Demolition Boy. The horror if Bryan were to find out his feelings.

* * *

The blond didn't need directions to Bryan's room, and only approached the desk to keep up appearances since from where Robert was sitting in his car he could see him if he wanted to. Best to keep the act up until he was in the room with the door closed firmly behind him: although Enrique was sure he'd be perfectly fine as soon as he walked down the hallway. Enrique knew that Bryan was not expecting him to come, storming, into his room and perhaps he should have called to arrange a quick word with him. Yet this could not wait, this had to be considered now.

"Major problems, with the Martin situation!" Enrique blurted out as he opened the door wide and immediately located Bryan sitting up-right on his bed. Seemingly staring out of the pitiful excuse for a window. On the other hand, Bryan had wished that people would stop speaking to him: stop all communication with him. He had had enough of this clinic and he certainly was fine with cravings so long as he got a few pills now and then. Still the past week had been just _too_ hard, and Bryan was thinking once again to quit...quitting.

"Explain, _now_." Bryan grimaced and rubbed his head, there was always that fear of it happening again. Of the sheer attention he had gained in the last meeting had made him feel out of sync with everyone else. He knew they were all different, with varying pasts: but now he truly knew that out of everyone in this clinic, he was the one that probably needed to be here the most. It annoyed Bryan to have to admit to it, after the rest of the little group had understood that fact so easily and quickly.

"Apparently..." Enrique started to pace, he couldn't believe this. He had been so very grateful to the girls who had disappeared and pretended to be interested in Martin in order to gain some form of information. Those girls had not reported good news, and in return Enrique was sure that his bank balance was going to go way down for a few months. It was extremely difficult to get them both to co-operate about flirting with another guy, (mainly they had been worried that Enrique was trying to push them away as he was no longer interested in either of them). A few more shopping trips and they came round to the idea.

Bryan didn't bother to say anything as Enrique trailed off. He wanted to be alone – completely. He would not be labelled insane if he couldn't attack another person again. The whole error of judgement, the lack of self-control and the very memories which should have remained buried, well the entire sensation of losing his will was terrifying. Maybe he was going crazy? Even if the doctors and psychologists had agreed that it merely been a hallucination because of the drugs... Like they knew anything: it had to have been a flashback – why else would Boris and those disgusting brick walls be there too? To hear those words again: of being a failure to the idea of the Perfect Soldiers.

"Well...Martin's sorry for what happened, and so is going to proclaim his love for Robert when he sees him. Well, if he sees him." The blond had thought that he would hear a cry of outrage - that this information would provoke Bryan to the point of yelling. Yet Bryan didn't so much as speak, he had just yawned and blinked in his direction. "Why don't you look worried?" Enrique frowned for a second, not sure if maybe this was a delayed reaction – or maybe Bryan had been taught to control his anger while he was here.

"It's just a love confession. Robert hates the idiot, remember?" Bryan scratched the back of his neck, not enjoying the idea of being up in arms when it wasn't serious. Robert had said that he was just keeping Martin in mind, simply because he wanted to make sure if they did meet again then he would be most hateful towards him. "He'll get thrown away before anything serious happens." It wasn't as if Bryan didn't know the power which the person of unrequited love, held over the other. Still, it didn't mean Robert would drop to the floor and beg for Martin to him back.

A brief moment of silence until Enrique broke it.

"Are you an idiot?" Bryan blinked for a second before glaring: he hadn't believed that anyone would have said something so blunt to him: well, to not expect to be hurt after words after saying it. On the other hand Enrique just watched him closely with a blank expression which then turned quickly into one of anger. Didn't Bryan know about what had happened between Martin and Robert? Did he not realise just how serious his was? "Martin was the only person in this world that could make Robert _swear_ to his parents: Robert almost left Europe because of Martin."

"What?" It was then that Bryan knew that he hadn't been taking the re-appearance of this kid (whom was actually older than him but details such as age had never bothered Bryan), actually was. The sudden surge of nerves made Bryan rethink his steps, he hadn't been too bothered with what Robert did with anyone else: nothing could make Bryan jealous... But now, Bryan actually felt his position threatened, and he was not enjoying the idea of anyone snatching Robert away from him. Especially someone who had hurt Robert so much in the past, Bryan wasn't sure: but if it did happen – he didn't know who he would hurt more, Martin or Robert.

The one person, who Enrique had believed could actually stop the horrible event of those two meeting each other again, didn't even seem to know just how badly his help was needed. This was not a good scenario to begin with and it was not helping with Bryan's carelessness. "If it hadn't been for Oliver, Robert would have disappeared." It had been Oliver whom had given Robert the news of his uncle, it had been like a slap across the face to Robert's ideals. He had been drinking nonstop for hours, each day, and then... His beloved uncle was dying? Whilst he lived it up and had fun. No, that lifestyle had been quickly left behind especially after what Martin did after he had tried to end it.

"Wait - I thought it was just three weeks of fun." How could three weeks turn into some big love-affair? How damn well naive had Robert actually been a couple of years ago? What the hell had Martin done to make Robert follow him so loyally? Bryan growled lowly to himself: if that damn kid thought he was going to come back and take what was his, he had another thing coming. A few punches came to mind hopefully he'd be able to rough Martin up before Robert got wind of what was going on behind his back.

"Yeah," Enrique agreed, when he had received a small word from Robert through those weeks (and only one, seeing as it had appeared that Robert had developed some form of stigma which disabled him from communicating his best friend), it had only been about how much fun he was having. There was no information on where he was or who he was with, then again Robert probably hadn't known that either. "That was until Martin found out just how rich Robert was. Martin would still be swimming in cash so long as he kept Robert at his side." That made sense, in fact, Bryan remembered, Robert had said that the person he had been in loved with used him mainly for cash. _'That probably hurt deep.'_ Just admitting to himself, that Tala was using him for sex was painful – but at least it was still physical contact. Robert was being used for currency.

"I don't believe this." Bryan hissed – a reaction which Enrique had assumed would have been the first. Conversely it would appear that Bryan was beginning to see the problem at hand. It would be too risky to leave this alone, seeing as Robert probably wasn't strong enough after those arguments with his parents a few hours ago. The boy could only manage a small amount of courage to be used every week – he was pretty spineless. Enrique had hoped that maybe by hanging around with the wild Bryan would have helped matters, but apparently not. The boy had issues. "How could _Robert_ try and leave the country with someone he hadn't even met for a month?" Surely that defied the usual way people would meet and become friends? (Not as if Bryan had particularly followed those rules either).

"Most of the time, Robert and Martin were too smashed, or in Martin's case too stoned, to care about _anything_. Ringing up to for your private jet to take you to any destination - isn't that hard." For the rich, the only thing that was truly needed to get on a plane was some identification and depending on the fuel provider – a promise that would pay later, with some added interest. Bryan was confused, if Martin had almost got Robert out of Europe and made him rebel against his parents – then he had done far better in those three weeks than Bryan had done in several months.

"Shit. What do think would happen if they did bump into each other again?" He was making it sound so casual: mainly because all Bryan could imagine was that Robert would be out somewhere – and _he_ would appear. Acting like it was a convenience that he was there, and act all remorseful too. The thought made Bryan glare at the floor – he really did want to phone Robert and tell him just to stay in his room for a while. That was until Bryan had got a hold of Martin and beaten him until he was unrecognisable.

"Either World War Three or..." Enrique knew very well how much Robert was apparently meant to loathe the boy. However there was a major doubt in Enrique's mind mainly because even at the news of his uncle's poor health it had still taken Robert a few days to reappear – it was only a few days to journey back to his manor, a shorter distance for the hospital. It was as if he had been trying to hold onto Martin for as long as possible."...the end of Robert Jurgen as we know him." Bryan glared at Enrique once he had said that, what did that mean exactly? That Robert would go back to his defiant ways and stay by Martin's side?

* * *

Several people had approached him, telling him how sorry they were to hear about the wedding business. Not as if Robert was sorry about it but he gave them all a sympathetic smile and his thanks, not as if Robert meant that either. At the current moment, Robert was becoming tense: Bryan was meant to be dragged along. That would be an unhappy and no less irritable Russian at his party, where his parents could very well see him. What was Enrique thinking? This was in no way a good idea. However Robert had decided to escape the main party guests by quickly walking up the stairs and staying beside the butler – whom he had told to stay put. At least this way it looked as if he was speaking to someone and hopefully people would be too lazy to climb the stairs for idle chit-chat. It seemed to work, apart from the usual yell of his name and wave or inclination of the head as greeting.

When Robert realised that Enrique had wandered through the front door, he immediately looked to each side of him. _'Looks like there's no Bryan.'_ A conviction of disappoint, then suddenly thought of him being silly appeared over and over again in his head. He shouldn't have expected Enrique to wander in with Bryan, what was he thinking? Bryan had only come with him to the parties in France because he'd be alone if he hadn't. Sadly Robert turned around, away from the view of the guests downstairs. He told butler to leave him alone for a moment. His gut twisted in anger: why did Enrique say he would, and not manage it? _'False hope comes to mind.' _He shook his head of the thoughts,_ 'I don't mind Bryan not coming here – it just would, really, be so much more tolerable if he was here.'_ So, Enrique was right: but that did not mean Robert would acknowledge the facts.

Of course Bryan had no intention of coming through the _front_ door where everyone: which he hadn't a clue about, so Enrique had managed to talk him into coming through the backdoor. This was ultimately why Enrique hadn't bothered to go speak with Robert yet, he had to go open the door for the Russian. Plus it would at least be a pleasant surprise for Robert. He had been somewhat down the past few days. As soon as the blond had let Bryan into the house he immediately told the boy to leave him alone. (This was after the boy had commented on the fact that Bryan looked dashing in his suit: which had almost got the blond a black eye...Thankfully a rather stuck-up young lady had come into the room. Distracting Enrique enough for Bryan to leave without causing a scene).

Robert felt himself become annoyed when he heard footsteps, he just hoped it was his parents – or else he might as well bite their heads of and have to apologise, much to his pride's disappointment. "So what do you do at these things?" Robert blinked and stood up a little straighter, stunned at the fact Bryan indeed was here – and in a tuxedo no less. Robert was sure if he didn't answer soon he would look like an idiot. (As Bryan had raised an eyebrow at him in question of the silence... He wasn't that shocked he'd come?) Robert was simply standing there blinking.

"Bryan?" Robert stopped leaning onto the banister of the stairwell and frowned for a second – there were too many questions swirling in his head. "H-_how_ did Enrique talk you into this exactly?" There was a moment as Bryan shrugged and looked downstairs, he was glad that Enrique had actually suggested the idea. He'd have died of horror if he had to walk through that many people just to get to Robert. The action of Bryan looking away evidently gave Robert the chance to _look. _It wasn't everyday the Russian bad-boy would be so formal. _'I'll probably have to commit this to memory, Bryan certainly isn't the type to wear such clothes...Not like it'll be hard to bear in mind.'_

The Russian had missed the wandering eyes, but was a little annoyed at how Robert had acted. He just seemed shocked – not happy – at his presence. But if Bryan was here and Martin decided to appear then at least he could try to keep them apart and scare the idiot away or at least keep Robert occupied. The damn suit had been forced on him (gladly not in the literal sense) but he knew if he came here without some form of expensive clothes he would attract attention. He hated the blond's logic. "The clinic nurses were annoying me. This gives me an excuse to leave." He wasn't about to reveal that Martin could very well be at this party...or sneak into the party later on.

"I just hate those meetings. They're pointless." Bryan automatically tried to hide his bruised knuckles, he didn't want to get into what happened just yet, if ever. He was here for Robert's benefit – and the boy might hate the fact that he was once again in another fight, seeing as Robert was an 'upstanding' young man: he should hate all physical fights. Or some other bull like that. "Now before your annoying team reappears. I'll be _disappearing_ for a while." He didn't want to be seen by anyone he knew. Mainly because he understood that since Enrique and Oliver interfered with Robert's own wishes so much. That he probably wouldn't be able to put up with them for very long.

For Bryan to just emerge then to just vanish again wasn't what Robert wanted. He _wanted_ Bryan to stay near him –he _wanted_ to talk for a while more. However the thought of Enrique or anyone else coming up and chatting to them while they were in the middle of a conversation did make Robert somewhat uncomfortable. Wasn't there anywhere in which they could go to be alone and actually be able to relax? It was obvious that Bryan was uncomfortable here. Before Bryan went away, Robert had to ask, "And if I need to locate you?" This way, if Robert did have any spare time or was free for a moment before yet another person spoke to him about the tragedy of his wedding: then he could escape for a while, at least.

Bryan smirked, "Don't worry, we'll find a janitor's closet soon." Robert blinked before assimilating what he had meant before muttering about how much of a promiscuous and perverted person he was. However the amusing comments which were thrown back and forth were cut short as a young woman decided she too wished to speak with the two handsome men at the top of the stairs. "Hello – I'm sorry to hear about the wedding, Robert." She smiled at Robert for only a moment before turning to Bryan. "Oh, and who are you?" The woman smiled politely, and extended her hand.

"You look very striking in that suit; it's a pleasure to meet you..." She trailed off, wishing for Bryan to fill in his name and introduce himself. But calling any Demolition Boy _striking_ at any party or in any situation was not a compliment and so Bryan grimaced then rolled his eyes before leaving Robert with the irritating woman. Who naturally was given cold responses, until she left Robert's company. After all Robert was just slightly resentful at the fact the woman had the ignorance (or courage) to compliment on how Bryan looked. Pride really was a terrible thing, seeing as Robert knew if he uttered how good the Russian appeared, then his own would shrink whilst the other's would grow. A little too much either way, were Robert's concerns.

Giving out an exaggerated sigh, Robert leaned against the banister again. He had been so... relieved when he had seen Bryan here and now he had gone once more just because of that woman. Or at least he was sure it was because of the woman, he had probably noticed the female charging through the hallway towards them. Robert was not left alone at the top of the stairs for long as Enrique stood by his side later on in the evening. "How long did it take to convince Bryan?" Robert muttered and glanced around trying to spot the boy. Maybe he had gone home? Surely he wasn't that good at hiding...or else Robert might just have to be slightly nervous. Knowing the idiot he'd be concealed in his room somewhere.

"Well _maybe_ he decided to come here because you were here and wanted to look fabulous for the occasion?" The idea which Enrique had decided to conjure up – and that was the only explanation to the reasoning – wasn't going to convince Robert. There was no way that Bryan of all people would come to an event which he despised; dress up in clothes he hated; and wander the hallways of a house he didn't know _too well_; because of his feelings for Robert. _'That is presuming he feels anything for me other than his next conquest.'_ Bryan certainly didn't appear to be the player type, whom would be the master of one-night stands. Still there was a thought of worry on the subject – Robert really didn't know.

"Enough with your romantic dribble, Enrique." Robert snapped back which Enrique couldn't help but chuckle at. It was good to see Robert feeling slightly better, as he was no longer scowling and sighing everywhere he went. Since his quick meeting with Bryan around an hour ago, Robert had definitely become more upbeat. (Enrique couldn't help but scoff at the realisation: were they both clueless to what was happening between them? Robert was instantly happy when Bryan appeared and Bryan was here to stop a competitor to Robert's heart – it really was frustrating, even for Enrique to watch). Who knew how those two managed to deal with their own frustrations' because of each other – in fact Enrique didn't quite want to know those details.

"Seriously you should both go find a secluded room and get rid of all that dissatisfaction." Shaking his head Robert decided to excuse himself from Enrique, he was becoming sick of hearing those jokes. He got that kind of thing from Bryan – enough was enough. Still Enrique had actually thought that his captain was going to take his advice and that was why he had wandered away. But when Robert did locate Bryan, there was something very wrong with him. In fact once Bryan had been found, Robert wasn't sure or not if it was him. He was standing, leaning, against a wall his hands in his hair and looking down. His breathing was louder than what it should have been: almost as if he had just jogged for a few minutes on the spot.

"Bryan. What's wrong?" Robert wandered over to him. To anyone watching they would suspect that Bryan was feeling rather poorly: but to others who looked much closer they would realise just how close the two were, physically and the fact that Robert was touching the other boy's arm whilst having his face rather near Bryan's own. A quick shake of the head was all that Robert received until once again he was surrounded by a few other females. "Ah, Robert!" One of them squealed, she had, in the past, been a candidate for his wife but had fallen down in the fact her family had a little too much of a history of being unfaithful. "How are you?" Robert narrowed his eyes at her slowly, this wouldn't be helping Bryan if he had a headache. It certainly wasn't making him feel any better. "Oh? And _who_ is this? You never did introduce your new friend."

Robert had no intention of introducing who Bryan was, mainly because it only annoyed him how the girls would hang onto him or the males would glare at him. They were all so annoying that Robert wasn't sure if he even wanted to stay here another minute – and this was his house. But Bryan immediately, forcefully, pushed Robert away from him and he stormed off. Towards the stairs, however kept near the wall, one of the women muttered, "How, utterly rude." All the aristocrat could do was frown in confusion and worry, towards the withdrawing blader.

_'Bryan?'_ Before he accepted another comment from the girls he walked away, hopefully letting the girls know (and their intuition) that he really wished to be left alone. "What is wrong, Bryan?" He muttered as he walked after the retreating boy who still had a hand to his face, it looked as if he did have a headache as he grimaced. His cravings were acting up again – no doubt because of the extra attention he loathed so much. "Are you feeling sick?" He had never seen Bryan look so bad: he was slightly out of breath, shaking slightly and somewhat edgy in his initial appearance.

"You hate heights." Bryan muttered out, for a brief moment Robert thought that Bryan had gone into delusional. Why did that have to come up in this situation? It didn't answer Robert's question that was for sure. However once Bryan spoke again, Robert began to understand. "I hate attention." Bryan hated, no, feared attention? The thought was odd: didn't people usually like to be noticed? Then again Robert didn't have the same mentality as Bryan. Bryan saw attention as something bad, likewise with compliments. If anyone was able to compliment him, then they had indeed taken notice of him... which meant ultimately they could also take notice of his faults and insecurities which lead to fear. The thought of being known, completely, by anyone was troubling.

"I'm sorry." Robert quickly muttered and glanced around. If anyone came too close he would ask for them to give them some room – make up an excuse and disappear for a while. "Maybe Enrique shouldn't have invited you...You really don't look too well." It was anger then regret that seemed to fill Robert's mind. His own inner desires of Bryan staying here had initially caused Enrique to go out and get him. This was his entire fault, he shouldn't have asked Bryan here if he was terrified by crowds.

"Your room will be empty, right?" Robert blinked, it was certainly not what he had thought of first. Maybe going into another room, but his own one? For a moment Robert's original response was to tell Bryan to stop kidding and acting perverted again. However for a few seconds, when the smile didn't appear – Robert knew that Bryan wasn't kidding on about his apparent dislike for crowds. Robert sighed and grabbed onto Bryan's arm, who immediately tensed at the action (which made Robert slightly uncomfortable for a second), "it certainly should be." Was all that Robert replied with and helped the Russian to his room.

Sighing in relief as Bryan entered his room – managing to get upstairs without so much as a call from another person was certainly helpful. "Perhaps you should go back to the clinic?" Robert suggested not enjoying the thought of being forced to look down from a colossal height – this was what he had just done to Bryan after all. There was an intermission in conversation as Bryan slowly sat down on a couch. He couldn't believe this was a bed room... Still the raised heart-beat and nervous were getting to him and Bryan couldn't help but hiss his words whilst keeping a hand over his forehead. "Find Enrique, he has my medication." Robert was about to yell 'why', but the Russian interrupted him before he managed to mutter the next syllable. "He took them...apparently I don't need them."

"Stay here, then. I'll go get them." Bryan didn't say anything, he had expected that Robert go get his pills after all. It's not like he was really capable of wandering through crowds of people he didn't know or liked. On the other hand Robert was on a _rampage_ as soon as he left the room. _'That... damn idiot!' _Robert glared and started to look for the blond: he'd no doubt done it for a joke or even for some silly reason. But whatever it was, Enrique wasn't going to get off lightly. _'I'll kill that cretin.'_ How could he think for one second that this was _okay_? Blood was far past boiling point... How dare Enrique make Bryan suffer for even a second?

* * *

Author's Note: So this is part One: will upload next chapter in a few minutes. If you enjoyed it (and can wait to see how an angry beyond belief Robert acts) please drop a review. If not, on wards to the next chaper!


	33. Pride: Part II

Author's Note: On wards! To the end!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

Enrique sighed and sat down at one of the tables outside, although it had been raining previously the tables and chairs were slowly being put out as the sun had decided to come out from behind, the now off-white, clouds. Stuck in his thoughts, the blond was snapped back to reality as he noticed someone towering over him. He grinned when he realised who it was, "Oliver? You do know you could have gotten out of this?" It was a dull event, there were no single ladies here: not even his own fiancée was here so it wasn't as if he could flirt with anyone without it becoming problematic.

"Using jet-lag as an excuse to ditch my friends, hardly genius." Oliver rolled his eyes, the family matter had been most trivial. He couldn't believe he had to fly so many miles just to sign a piece of paper (which had to be witnessed by an old man whom apparently couldn't travel), just so the family could gain another restaurant. Oliver frowned as he noticed that there was a small yellow bottle in Enrique's hand. "What are those?" Since when did he take medication? What had happened while he was away? Enrique frowned for a moment not sure how to explain it. The idea was simple, they were Bryans' pills but it wasn't as if Oliver wouldn't ask why the Demolition Boy needed the drugs.

"When I went and got Bryan from... Well I was told he needed to take a few of these for his cravings." Enrique didn't feel very enthusiastic about Bryan wandering around with a bottle in his pocket. There was always the possibility that Roberts' parents saw him and came over to yell at him and tell him to leave. That wouldn't be good for so many reasons. Oliver frowned at the reply, if Bryan needed them, then why didn't he have them? Maybe Bryan had told Enrique to hold them for a while? "I doubt he needs them. It's only cravings, right?" Oliver's frown deepened, cravings? Why did Bryan need drugs for cravings? Unless he was an addict... _'That's terrible, I didn't think Bryan did that kind of thing...'_ Surely cravings could be easily taken away with some willpower – and the pain people said they had? Surely that was all in their head. However as Enrique glanced around he seen his captain, walking, fuming, towards them.

"True, Bryan will be- Robert how-" But Oliver never got to finish his question as Robert immediately grabbed Enrique up to his feet. A move that made Olivers' eyes widen to the extreme and Enrique to splutter out an answer. It wasn't expected to say the least. However once Oliver managed to analyse the situation like he normally would – it wasn't surprising in the same manner anymore. Robert did look like he was about to _hurt_ someone. Oliver hadn't seen an angry Robert for a while – perhaps the boy would end up rebelling against his parents if driven too far? It was more of a relief to see Robert hissing in anger than him to bottle it up: at least they knew what he was feeling.

"I don't even want to know how you thought up this, Enrique. You dolt." Robert hissed and immediately snatched the small bottle from Enrique (who was not going to dare to fight back, perhaps argue but nothing that would push the boy too far). But being roughly pulled up from his seat and spoken to in such a way caused Enrique's own pride to become involved. Even the usual womanizer would not allow this to happen so carelessly, even if Robert was a friend. Hissing back, Enrique made sure his voice was not raised: this wouldn't be good if it was taken out of proportion from Roberts' parents.

"I just didn't want him _cracking pills_ in front of you or anyone else." Robert glared, the grip on the bottle becoming tighter, "Do you want Bryan to come off as a drug-addict? With your parents wandering around?" His parents, if Robert heard that phrase – or even saw those people, he was going to lose any self-control he had. "You don't have to be so damn annoyed." Enrique didn't want to argue with Robert at the best of times but this was becoming ridiculous: he was letting a confessed alcoholic wander around taking pills? That wasn't right, especially since there was alcohol out in the open, which he could very easily obtain.

"I was trying to help." Robert was about to turn away and forget what had been said. That was until he heard _that_. Robert whipped around to glare at the younger team mate. "I don't need you to look out for me, and you certainly don't have to put Bryan through more pain." Robert spat, Oliver stood back and watched confused at what was going (seeing as he was confused about _why_ Robert was so annoyed with Enrique taking Bryan's medication). However it seemed like Robert was going a little mental at Enrique for something rather small.

For Oliver, it was like Robert had been a docile, obedient dog – and this was just another poke, another flee which wouldn't quite leave him alone. Now after being prodded and provoked again, the calm and reserved dog and turned in a snarling wolf: not wishing to hear excuses or listen to anyone, but to get rid of all and any frustration which had been caused by past irritants'. Enrique might not have deserved the reaction but the quiet dog needed it. Robert certainly needed to understand he was socially allowed to be angry, and not be so eager to stop, and keep his emotions positive. It may be gracious of him but not a healthy decision.

"I didn't know, Robert." Enrique held his hands in the air, hoping that Robert would just calm down for a moment so they could talk. "It's just for cravings, he'll be fine – he's not going to-" Yet the usual mannered Robert snapped again, interrupting the blond and although the look upon his face was still one of anger. He certainly sounded as if he was now just tired of yelling. The rage was being bottled up again. "It's possible to die through detoxing, and even though Bryan's time is almost up in that place, it still doesn't help him to have his medication taken away from him." It was then that Robert turned away, and threw one last comment at Enrique before walking away – hopefully Bryan wouldn't be in too much pain. "Don't do anything like this again, Enrique or else."

"Wow. You got scolded...majorly." Oliver raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Robert's retreating form before looking at Enrique for his own reaction. Enrique blinked and opened his mouth for a few seconds to close it. Oliver chuckled and sat down on the chair across from Enrique's original one. The blond stood still for a moment until he sighed and decided to join his friend at the table. That had been interesting – he was grateful that Johnny hadn't been here to see that: he'd have aggravated it into something more than a simple disagreement.

"To be honest, Oliver..." Enrique frowned slightly, not sure if he should be worried for Robert or for himself. "I think Robert just threatened me..." Oliver tilted his head and scratched his temple - that was true. Usually only people would say such a thing to intimidate the other, such a phrase was almost never used by Robert. In fact Oliver was sure such a statement hadn't been used since the boy was seven or eight – when he had a rather bad problem... His problem of being a spoiled brat that was of course until the incident... Where he suffered mild trauma and was rewarded with his fear of heights. Johnny said it served him right. Oliver couldn't help but agree.

"Looks like Bryan's influence...But that's a good thing right? Next he'll be able to stand up to his parents." Enrique smiled sadly at Oliver: being yelled at by a friend wasn't the best feeling in the world. Still if it had shown the two boys that it was possible to stand up to them then maybe...Robert would be able to stand up to his parents? He wouldn't need Johnny to stop any other weddings, and he would have his life back – they could all start beyblading again. (As Robert had stopped due to the demands his parents were placing on him). Maybe Bryan didn't need to worry about the whole Martin thing either? _Maybe_ Enrique should have been more like Bryan for once? To not care and actually believe that his friend enough courage for such a moment, to stop the past repeating itself?

On the other hand, Robert had breathed out quickly, hoping to calm himself: he didn't want to go back up to Bryan and be annoyed. He was annoyed at Enrique not Bryan, so he should be calm... Yet his anger wasn't gone, so he side-tracked for a cool glass of water. At least Bryan would be grateful for that. Hopefully he wouldn't question him on anything. However there was a slight problem. His mother had just called on him. This wasn't going to end – all Robert wanted to do was to go to his room and make sure Bryan was alright, why was today the day where everything just irked him?

Instead of turned around and walking towards the shouting woman, he turned to glare at her before taking the quickest strides possible, though not too quick to stir attention, he climbed the stairs and made sure he reached his room before the woman behind him reached the top of the stairs. Although Bryan was confused when he saw the bottle and a glass of water be placed on the ground before Robert turned and _locked_ the door. This wasn't what Bryan was expecting at all. However, once he heard Robert grumble under his breath, Bryan knew there was something wrong – there had certainly been an event he had missed while staying up here in this room. No more than a few moments later, there was a call at the door – telling him to open it.

Robert remained quiet and decided he wouldn't bother to even give the old woman an answer. It was either this or a yelling match in front of Bryan and guests, he knew which one he preferred. After the woman continued to yell (and no doubt cause more people to come upstairs to look at what was happening) Mrs. Jurgen was forced, by her own pride, to stop and go back downstairs. She'd have a right talking to Robert later on. Sighing again, Robert picked the glass and bottle up and wandered over to Bryan who was now hovering near Robert's bookcase.

When Robert had handed the younger blader a small glass of water and his medication bottle, the Russian glared at it for a moment. Was he remembering how bad it tasted? Or was there something else which these pills reminded him of? Still Robert was hoping that Bryan hadn't gone through too much because of what Enrique had done. The anger which he had felt when he realised what had happened made his very hands clench at the thought. Enrique had obviously blackmailed Bryan into coming here, through taking his medicine. That had to be it. "Are you okay?"

The meds were small, but it was the fact that only a few moments after he had taken them: he'd ended up bursting his knuckles. What if it happened here? What if he ended up attacking Robert to such an extreme that they would not speak to one ever again? "Hm." Trying to take his mind away from the nerves that were settling in his gut because of this paranoia, the Russian took a quick look around the room – he was aware what was in it after being confined here for a while. But he had to waste some time, he didn't wish to speak with Robert just yet.

Bryan was bemused at everything, he had only thought that a bed would be the only thing in Robert's bedroom. Apparently not. There was a couch along with an extremely expensive television screen which seemed to be built into the wall – no doubt to make it possible to watch any channel while still in bed or on the couch. There were a few book shelves with what appeared to be overflowing with numerous books on history and law. Still the double bed was certainly what Bryan was more interested in.

"What's been going on, Bryan? The clinic refused to so much as tell me if you were in your room or not." The Demolition Boy was surprised at the question. Robert had actually worried for him because they hadn't spoke for a while? Bryan could feel himself smirk until he realised, remembered, why he had been confined to his room for a week by the staff. Should he even bother to explain to Robert? He probably wouldn't understand. Sighing the Russian placed the medicine on the top of the bookcase. At least he wouldn't lose them, and ended up sitting back on the small couch, Bryan started to remove the irritating tie from his neck.

"I freaked out again." He shrugged trying to make it sound as if everyone went through it at one point in their life. Robert frowned, he had _freaked out_? So this had to have meant it was something more serious that yelling and throwing some objects about? It had to be serious if they _hadn't _called him and refused to give out any information on the subject – he was still the emergency contact... wasn't he? Maybe Bryan had changed it? Maybe that was why he hadn't been able to get a straight answer? "I _attacked_ a few people...by accident."

When Bryan had finished that sentence, Robert had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. How could anyone attack someone by accident? What was Bryan taking him for? Some gullible friend who was here to tell him it wasn't his fault? The bitterness was covered up with a simple question: although Bryan could tell with the way Robert shifted and started to avoid any eye contact that he wasn't too happy about the news. "Why?" Robert was waiting for an excuse, a childish one – about how the other guy had started it or maybe even the phrase of, 'they deserved it'. Yet the way Bryan nervously scratched his neck and seemed to tilt his head and glance down at the empty glass in his hands. It did make it look as if Bryan felt remorse or at least was embarrassed about the event. There seemed to be some hope for the boy yet.

Scoffing at how this sounded in his head, Bryan knew that it probably wasn't going to make much sense to someone who hadn't a clue about the belief of feeling terrible whenever the attention was on him for far too long. "They kept talking as if they knew what I'd been through." Robert glanced at Bryan for a moment who was now unconsciously fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt. "I didn't go there to be pitied." He whispered, it was an odd statement to make. Robert had always thought that because people had went to rehab people around them would be encouraging, they were trying to stop a habit they relied on, believed, and that they needed just as much as anyone needed air. They went through pain – to get clean and go back to their normal lives: yet Robert hadn't thought about how others would see it.

_'I'm in rehab. It would be sentence that some would sneer at...'_ Perhaps because of Robert's uncle he had become more indifferent to the idea of addiction. It was a horrible thing, but he certainly wouldn't try to act better: even if that was what he thought. He had learned through his life that people had their own problems – much like Arthur, who had appeared so happy with life to only have it be taken away from him from a habit he couldn't stop. So, Robert began to ponder: what did Bryans' friends, his team, think about this? Had they voiced their pity? Was this why Bryan hated it so much? "I know you didn't." Robert spoke quietly back. He didn't want to cause a scene, nor did he want to cause any discomfort for Bryan. He was _speaking _for once. Not flirting or trying to make him feel uneasy: Robert certainly wasn't going to interrupt him.

"I had a flashback, or a hallucination," Bryan felt himself become lightheaded, he had been certain that the guy had been Boris. He had been so angry, unable to think of anything other than revenge. The only thing that had stopped him from breaking the man's jaw was that someone had screamed. It broke the very image in front of him into pieces, and he realised that the blood on his hands was not his: but had come from the man unconscious on the floor. To Robert it was obvious that the Demolition Boy was becoming incredibly tense, so much that it was making Robert nervous about what he was trying to say. "...or _something_." Bryan shook his head not too sure what it had been, he just knew he had seen Boris when in fact he wasn't even in the country. Bryan growled quietly to himself. Why was he even talking about this? He placed his head in his hands, slowly running his fingers through his hair, only to stop and grip his hair tightly – as if he were trying to hold his head together.

"I was hitting Boris then the next minute, some guy at the social meeting." The Russian had closed his eyes, his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. Robert only knew a little about Boris, mainly because of his antics the previous year. However there had been a small story about the Demolition Boys and the fact that they had caused a ruckus in his corporation. They didn't like him whatsoever and so it didn't take much thought to know that Boris had wounded them in the past. A rather wicked wrong to say the least. Seeing Bryan so affected because of uttering a few sentences, Robert didn't want to push him for anymore. There was a limit to how much he could say, and Robert did doubt he would gain any more, new, information tonight.

Sighing the thought of leaving when the atmosphere was so down and disheartening, Robert tried to think of what he could do to cheer the Russian up. Walking over, Robert gained Bryan's attention (and noteworthy, Bryan's eye contact for the first time since the Russian had sat down), by flicking the boy's head with a finger. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He muttered when Bryan frowned in his direction, however Bryan rolled his eyes and couldn't help but feel relief. At least Robert hadn't gone all lovey-dovey and become soft... That would have aggravated Bryan seeing as his pride would have without a doubt shrunk.

"Is it that obvious that I don't want to discuss it?" The fact was that if Bryan really didn't want to say anything to him, he certainly wouldn't have. He would have shrugged his shoulders, or told him it was none of his business. But he hadn't, which made Robert smile for a second. It at least showed that they could at least just talk for a few seconds about something without... fighting or ending up entwined on a bed or floor somewhere.

"But you did tell me some of it - so thank you." Robert had remembered that Bryan hadn't received as many compliments or anything filled with gratitude, which of course explained why the boy had such an excessive pride. He had probably used his ego to defend him against any insults and only doing well in his own eyes would be deemed as praise-worthy. "I should get back to the party." It wasn't a good idea for him to stay in his bedroom – a locked door, and Bryan in the room – it wasn't a safe combination.

Turning around, Robert went to go unlock the door however once again Bryan grabbed his belt, at the back of his trousers. Frowning Robert looked over his shoulder, a silent warning but it would seem that Bryan did not wish to play by any rules and started to pull the aristocrat back. "Should doesn't mean that you will..." Bryan muttered and tilted his head but Robert roughly pushed the hand away. He had turned around to cross his arms over his chest, not enjoying the thought that anyone could very well make up a rumour about what could be happening in this room. Two lads disappearing to ones bedroom, with the door locked? One of them hanging onto the other? It couldn't get anymore suggestive than that well, unless Bryan had yelled his true intentions earlier on.

Still the small glare which Bryan was receiving didn't stop him from continuing in trying to seduce Robert. Who knew if this was the last time he could even try? What if Martin really did come back and manage to sweep the boy off his feet yet again? On the other hand, Robert was more curious to why the usual feral, or cheeky, smirk wasn't on Bryan's face. He actually looked troubled for a moment or two.

Again Bryan's hand came out and ended up pulling Robert as close as physically possible. The aristocrat knees against the wooden frame of the couch. He was still standing straight and watching Bryan with a careful eye, he tried to ignore the hand that had rested far up his thigh. For a moment Robert didn't know what Bryan was planning to do, but when the Russian's hand came to the back of his knee (and of course being the victim to usual knee trick, and almost falling on several occasions thanks to Enrique and Oliver), Robert started to become impatient with what Bryan was doing. A little embarrassed too. Seeing as said knee was now at the back of the couch – and with Bryan trying to entice Robert to come closer – he'd end up straddling the boy if he complied.

Jolting the boy forward suddenly, Bryan had his wish and Robert was now sitting on him in a rather suggestive position. Still, the purple-haired blader did not wish to stay on Bryan's lap for long and with his hands started to push away from Bryan hoping to force himself off – even though the Russian had now a firm grip of the boy. If Bryan had anything to say to this, Robert wasn't getting away so easily. "Stop it, Bryan." He hissed back, he would die of horror if anyone came inside (half forgetting that the door was locked in the first place) and saw this. Robert ended up having a hand grasping Bryan's shoulder trying to keep him from randomly falling and the other extended, holding onto the arm of the couch.

Bryan didn't mind how long he was taking to do certain things, the longer he was up here meant he could spend more time alone with Robert and not have to wander around those fake people. He kept a hand on Robert's belt, knowing that he probably would be extremely unwilling to remove it to get away. It was Robert's tie which was the first item which Bryan decided he really could do without: unlike Bryan who had already removed his. Bryan knew that the boy would start to insult him or even try to push him further away if he didn't distract him from the idea of clothes being removed. Kissing seemed to be an acceptable distraction for both of them but on the odd moment Robert would freeze then try to stop what Bryan was doing. Only to be overcome with temptation and allow it to go on for another few moments before pausing again, "It's a party, Bryan. We shouldn't." Robert breathed out and turned his head away. His very parents were downstairs, he couldn't do this. _'What if they heard?'_ Robert frowned for a second – what exactly was he insinuating?

The tie was dropped to the floor, the second article of clothing which Bryan wanted removed came off without too much resistance from Robert (said clothing happened to be the suit which hid a plain white shirt). "Shouldn't doesn't mean that we won't." Bryan answered back without much hesitation. Both hands came up to help undo the top button, the Russian knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to rip another shirt and he didn't want to ruin any chance he had at the minute. He was certainly too lost in feeling of Robert's body against his. It was then that Bryan really did believe that he had to sleep with Robert now – or else he'd go insane or at least be the most sexually frustrated human on the planet.

It appeared that after pausing in his actions to remove the plain shirt and just focus on kissing the reluctant boy whom was straddling him was a somewhat good move. The aristocrat's grip on Bryan's shoulder made them both aware that neither of them seemed too bothered anymore (or rather Robert seemed more inclined to the idea than originally thought) and Bryan was no longer pushed harshly away. Of course that mutual thought became reality when Robert pulled at Bryan's own shirt wanting it removed.

There was an eagerness which erupted in both of them, trying to quickly remove the two pieces of clothing that halted any skin on skin contact. A low, nonetheless, loud groan came from Robert as Bryan nipped and licked any flesh which his mouth came into contact with. The Russians' hands groped any possible part of his current interest (Robert mainly noticed it was his backside which gained most of this attention, not as if he weren't enjoying it).

"Pervert." Robert's breath hitched, and for the first time that night Bryan grinned. No doubt that was a compliment to him. Unlike Robert, Bryan hadn't really thought any type of party could be enjoyable – and he was certainly going to be proved wrong tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, for those curious about Martin/Robert's three weeks: there is a chapter very soon which explains it. (A flashback chapter, so you'll be able to understand exactly where Robert's coming from). Also next chapter will be just _fluff_. Not pointless fluff, but I feel the dear proud idiots do need some substance and actual reason (other than sexual attraction) to be together.


	34. Pervert or Prude?: Part I

Author's Note: Thanks for those who reviewed: or even bothered to read this far. I'm extremely grateful. A few time skips in this one, maybe only like a few hours ahead each time but hopefully it doesn't annoy anyone. Seeing as this was like a 9K chapter once again it's in two parts for a more relaxed reading... You'll be seeing a lot of chpaters with parts in them.

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

It was an odd feeling, a most awkward sensation to sleep next to another human being – whom happened to be nude – and know that the wrong move could wake said person up, and cause an unwanted string of apologises. Robert hated his insomnia. For the most part he had been exhausted due to... _Bryan_: but after a few hours of critical sleep, the aristocrat had woken up feeling drained and somewhat annoyed with Bryan's presence. He was used to being able to have the entire bed to himself, now he had could barely move without the Russian being disturbed.

The hours beforehand (although Robert didn't quite know how long ago Bryan had managed to get his way) may have been more than just pleasurable. Yet all Robert could think about was to leave the comfortably warm bed and go for a much needed shower, and change the now unclean sheets on the bed. Robert felt as though he had to focus on the more practical side as there were only two other reactions he could feel he could accomplish in this situation and they weren't the most positive.

One: he had managed to actually break his unfortunate 'dry spell' and have an extremely eventful night (in other words a grin, would surely be plastered on his face all day), but have to put up with a gloating Bryan too. Or two: he hadn't returned to the party and it was very possible that his parents knew what had happened... There was also the possibility that even though Bryan had stayed the night – he would disappear as soon as he had the chance to.

Of course, Robert had agreed that it was alright to have some feelings towards the Russian and that it could very well be a simple crush, that way if Bryan did leave then it wasn't going to be devastating. Now what he felt was overpowering; his lust and actual affection had been purely separate – last night had combined them completely. Robert no longer knew if he had any genuine feelings, or if his lust was taking over. Confusion didn't quite cut it.

_'I shouldn't think too intensely into this. Bryan probably will be his usual self tomorrow anyway. I shouldn't act as if it's the greatest achievement in the world.'_ It could always be the end: the end of Bryan's flirtations, the thought made Robert squirm slowly under the light sheets. He was too used to how Bryan reacted to him now. He wouldn't be able to handle the cold and cruel Russian if there were no alluring, playful conversations every now and again. Sighing, Robert decided that he should try to gain another few hours of sleep: it would probably be best – he would have to deal with Bryan in the morning, if he was still here. It annoyed Robert for him to think like this, it was as if he hadn't changed over the years, as if sex was still the ideal proof of love and passion in a relationship._ 'I feel overjoyed at this, even if I know it's nothing serious.' _The thoughts slowly stopped as Robert once again drifted off to sleep. The hours past quickly until the other blader woke up feeling somewhat confused on what to do, he hadn't actually been in this situation. Not even with Tala.

Bryan had had a very peaceful night (seeing as he was rather reckless and didn't usually think deeply until something had gone terribly wrong or he had a niggling worry which wouldn't leave him be). Yawning loudly, only to silence himself as he noticed where, and who, he was in bed with. This would be fine if Bryan and Robert had proclaimed that they had feelings for each other, no awkwardness there surely. _'Who am I kidding?'_ Yet all Bryan could think about was to keep as quiet as possible. What if Robert regretted what happened? The Russian glared down at the sleeping form and ended up opting to slowly get out of bed, he probably would be apologetic about it. Robert, the prissy brat: he probably thought this whole thing was a mistake. Bryan felt his pride squirm under that thought.

_'I should get out of here.'_ There was no way that Bryan was going to stay here and get yelled at. What a way to end this odd friendship, although for a moment Bryan pondered on whether or not he should leave. The Majestic had asked if he _would_ leave, which of course Bryan had said he wouldn't... But really, why would he say such anything but? His chances of getting to sleep with Robert would be cut drastically that it would be damn hard to recover from. Then there was that other little worry that Robert would give _him_ the regret talk, and say that they couldn't revert back to being friends. It had been sheer luck that Tala had even tried to slip back into a friendship which wasn't exactly as thrilling as they had been doing previously. _'I've never been in this situation before.'_

Surely he should have some knowledge on how to cope with this scenario: and yet his mind drew blank seeing as Tala had always been the one to leave well before Bryan woke up. There was the thought on whether or not Tala even went to sleep before going back to his own room. _'I can speak to him later.'_ It wasn't as if he was being cruel, he could always say something came up and that he had to disappear for a while and everything would be perfectly fine. Or at least he hoped it would. Maybe he should leave a note, send a text message – to say that he had to go...back to the clinic? Bryan dismissed the idea, he was simply leaving, he wasn't running away entirely.

Deciding that the clumsy conversation which would be exchanged between them when Robert woke up was a little too much, Bryan started to look for his clothes. There were a few moments where Bryan thought that perhaps he was being slightly cowardly but then again, the fear of admitting that he would feel utterly feeble if Robert did say that it wouldn't be happening again got the better of him. His pride probably wouldn't be able to take that. Quickly shoving on his trousers, and frowning in confusion at the sudden awareness that he hadn't a clue where his belt was.

Of course locating all of his clothes was easy enough all he mainly had to do was simply glance around for a second or two before throwing it on and hoping that Robert didn't wake up in the process of him running away. No, leaving – he certainly wasn't running away. That was when Robert seemed to start to stir in his sleep and Bryan began to panic, _'Shit!'_ There was no way he would be able to run to the other side of the room and snatch his medication which he had placed on the book case the previous night. (At least not without being caught in the act of leaving, which Bryan was sure would place a large dent in any progress he had made to make Robert like him in the slightest). _'Damn it, I'll just leave them.' _Bryan froze for a moment when he heard Robert mumble and then decided, against better judgement, to dart out the door leaving the pills.

The sound of the door shutting with an extreme force jolted the sleeping male conscious. Grumbling and grimacing, Robert slowly took his time in doing much else than slowly sit up. "Bryan?" Robert rubbed an eye clear of sleep before glancing around the room. Bryan was no where to be seen. Robert frowned for a moment, maybe he was just downstairs? But the last dash of hope was eradicated once Robert got out of bed and checked to see if the bathroom was occupied or not. He knew that Bryan wouldn't have gone downstairs even if his life depended on it. He'd left.

Although Robert knew it himself, that the distant blader wouldn't stay for such an unusual first meeting of the day – he couldn't help but feel thick. What if that had really been it? He was going to become a conquest and that would be all that he had been...A simple challenge to keep him amused? _'I'm a fool.'_ Robert's jaw tensed and for a moment his rage lashed out, the bottom of his clenched fist slamming against the wooden doorframe. _'Why would I think Bryan would stay? I'm such an idiot.'_ He obviously had lied, and of course that only meant he had said those things for one reason...To sleep with him.

Still there was no time to grieve or be angry about this. It was his own fault he'd let such a thing happen: he blamed his feelings which seemed to be crushed as soon as he noticed Bryan wasn't even beside him. He couldn't understand why he had felt so relieved at the mere comment of Bryan staying. But now he needed to get out of this house. He did have a meeting with one of his more, loyal bankers, and was one of the very few people who knew about him saving as much money as possible for the day... The day where he really would leave the family, if that ever came, he wasn't in the mood for any commotion today.

Even when Robert met with the accountant, he gave off a wary and seemed to detest speaking it was obvious to anyone that he was not in a great mood. "So, did Miss Richardford gain-" It was not in Robert's interest to hand out money to the Richardfords, but the fact was if Robert did help them in their financial crisis, then they would have to oblige his family with a warm welcome to Britain and help them with whatever campaign they had. It was deemed necessary after the money had been given.

Okay, Robert would agree it was a rather small amount compared to what they would have earned with the joining of Alisha and Robert. But after letting those pesky parents know that indeed, Robert _knew_, it had then caused the Richardfords to settle quite quickly. "There is no need to worry, Mr Jurgen: I oversaw the transaction myself." The man was short with an accent which Robert couldn't quiet believe as real – possibly he was faking it to sound more important or interesting. Either way, so long as he did his job, Robert couldn't care less on how he was trying to look good to.

On the other hand, it was no doubt him who the man was trying to impress, but so long as Robert had his admiration then he would keep what Robert was doing with his money, to himself. "Thank you." Robert quickly inclined his head and walked off. Their meeting was confidential but there were only a few places where his parents wouldn't bother to spy on him. Those being public places so a quick meeting had been made for the art gallery, so Robert could wander around and chat quietly without anyone raising an eyebrow. The meetings were always as short as possible, in places where his parents would believe that nothing bad would happen to their precious son, or rather where their son couldn't do anything he wanted without the scrutiny of others.

Relief was certainly the word when the two walked away from one another. It would seem everything was going well, and even after a couple of years – his parents appeared to be none the wiser. Running a hand through his hair, Robert walked out and towards the limousine. He only had a grasp on the car door handle before he froze as someone yelled, "Rich-Kid!" That wasn't a voice he thought he would be hearing again. Although the rage which he had felt this morning, came back and the up-beat Bryan was greeted with a fierce glare. Like Robert was going to let him off lightly to lie to him.

"What do you want?" Robert hissed, and the somewhat pleasant appearance which Bryan had changed quickly to a scowl. Why did Robert sound so annoyed? There was a second or two as both of them glared at one another, neither of them backing down (which to Bryan was odd, usually the boy would sigh and wander off, or say at least say something). Bryan couldn't be bothered with this today. Tala had wanted a team meeting, and had ultimately caused the greatest argument in the Demolition Boys yet. Ian and Tala were now enemies, as much as Bryan was with Kai and... Well Spencer didn't help as he argued back with Tala and was now benched apparently. Bryan didn't understand what was going on in the redhead's mind anymore.

"Aren't you the type to greet people before biting their heads off?" He did not like this. He didn't like feeling angry about something so small. Especially when it seemed that Bryan was clueless about it – which essentially only fuelled his anger. He had lied, and he hadn't even picked up on it yet. Was he trying to treat him like an idiot? On the other hand, Bryan really didn't know why Robert was so annoyed. Yes, he had said something but in the end: he really had stayed... Just not until the guy had woken up, well that was Bryan's defence, no matter how lame it was.

"Hello," Robert forced a happy-tone, which Bryan quickly picked up on. Bryan had thought that maybe at first he had caught him at a bad time, maybe something had happened. But he had thought that once he had realised he was hissing and snapping at him like an alleyway cat, he'd calm down and say what was wrong. That was not going to happen: at least it didn't seem like it. Then it occurred to Bryan, that maybe his parents had got involved after he had made his escape from the over-sized home.

"What's up with you?" That sounded logical, it was a known fact that Roberts' parents didn't like him _at all_. Perhaps it was after the incident where he had covered their son's neck with hickeys and caused him to be rather drunk, although Bryan had to admit it. That had been more than fun. Of course, Robert wasn't too pleased about the whole thing. It probably wasn't hard for anyone to come by the door and listen for a while to assume what they knew was going on inside. Maybe a maid had reported it to his parents and he'd been given a tough time over it? If that was the case, Bryan could forget the fact that he'd just been yelled at.

"Nothing, I have a lot to do, unlike some people." Robert opened the car door, no longer wanting to keep any form of contact with Bryan he was too annoyed at the whole thing to even think straight. Why couldn't Bryan just have stayed and made Robert a little relieved at his decision? Still this was confusing him more than anything. Surely if he was a conquest then Bryan would have stopped all contact with him. But if he did actually have any feelings towards him why hadn't he stayed? Why was this boy so damn well confusing? Bryan blinked when he saw Robert get into the car and slam the door closed, rather loudly.

Unlike Bryan, Robert was more prone to lashing out at others when he was in a terrible mood. Admittedly, Bryan wasn't the most sociable person even at the best of times but he had a way of keeping his anger contained, and concentrated on one person only. Grudges were a very causal thing for Bryan, unlike Robert who would apologise after his wrath was spent. The only way for Robert to keep a grudge was if said person had humiliated not only him but several others on whom he respected. Robert sighed, after this meeting he was meant to go to Oliver's. The boy was just back from 'family business' and previously he had wanted to hear about it. Robert would have cancelled but it seemed that Oliver was in no way taking 'no' as an answer. Robert was coming to his house. "You're in a foul mood, Robert." Oliver sighed and sat beside his captain.

Apparently, Robert needed some cheering up, but due to Enrique's and Robert's confrontation the previous night, well... The blond wasn't here to give the boy a slap back into reality. "I _know_. I don't need you to tell me I'm in a bad mood, Oliver." Robert hissed. He didn't understand why he had wanted to be near anyone from his team at the minute, all he really did was want some help to cradle his broken pride and hopefully let it recover from such a knock. Oliver frowned and thought for a moment before saying anything.

"What happened with Bryan?" Robert almost immediately looked at Oliver with a confused expression. Why was it that Enrique and Oliver seemed to know when it was Bryan who was the cause of his anger? "You're always in a bad mood whenever something with him goes wrong." Oliver scratched his temple and continued on saying his thoughts, "Or you get really chatty whenever it's plain sailing for you both." Robert blinked at his friend and couldn't help but sigh and rub the bridge of his nose. This was getting ridiculous, if he was so obviously affected by Bryan, did Bryan know of his feelings towards him? Then again he hadn't exactly been trying to gain his attention.

"He doesn't influence me that much...surely?" Robert mumbled slightly, he didn't want to admit it. But what had happened had thrown him off, and he really couldn't think of what to do to stop thinking about how much he was annoyed at Bryan. Why did he always fall for the idiots anyway? It wasn't saying a great deal about his own character, no wonder his parents were so protective if him. He'd once again started some infatuation with someone who probably was using him. Still over the next few hours, Oliver continued to tell Robert to just go and talk to him and slowly Robert became less irritated and more rational.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the shorter chapter of the two, but the next is rather long. Though managable! Anyway thank you very much for reading this chapter, hope you're enjoying it and if you have time drop a review. If not - onto the next chapter!


	35. Pervert or Prude?: Part II

Author's Note: On wards! (If you reviewed last chapter, I'll get back to you like usual through the lovely PM service). XD

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

He wasn't going to Bryan's because he was doing what Oliver had told him to do. It was much too stressful to be in the house for any period of time while his parents were there. That was the reason he was going to visit Bryan, no other reason... Robert knew now, that they _knew_ – and it wasn't hard to distinguish such a fact with the way they would sneer at him appalled. Shadowed only by what they probably believed was guilt at being a bad parent and raising a terrible child such as Robert. Of course, they never _said_ anything. A trait which angered Robert to the point of leaving his evening meal alone and quickly excused himself from the table, why were they so shallow?

Going to Bryan's house was simply _bizarre_. Now it occurred to Robert that he hadn't really spent that much time with Bryan in his own, comfortable, surroundings. The Russian had simply kept reappearing at his own home that he hadn't given it a thought to meet him elsewhere. Then again not everything went according to plan. All that was meant to happen was an apology and quick forgiveness. But when Robert came into the view of the opening door (Bryan's apartment door), and saw none other than the Demolition Boy's captain leaving – looking smug, wasn't what Robert had in mind.

Tala seemed to recognise the aristocrat almost immediately and smirked towards him. "Well, well..." He shut the door firmly behind him, a silent command: not wishing Bryan to have to put up with Robert again. For the snob to not enter his old home: no doubt he had moaned to Bryan on a few occasions about how much time Bryan wasn't at home. "I wonder what the snob wants." Tala narrowed his eyes and sneered at the other male. On the other hand Robert was trying to keep his rising anger in check. There was just something about Tala that riled him to the point of losing all composure and that certainly was a feat.

"Didn't you disappear to America?" Robert hissed back but it had the opposite effect which Robert wanted, and the redhead snorted in delight the smirk still on his face. Then, Robert knew why he was so annoyed whenever he met the Russian. He would always come somewhat closer than what was accepted, as if he was deliberately trying to make him feel uncomfortable and back away a few steps. Was everything a game to this guy? Tala had moved a little closer, leaning more into Robert's face which made the Majestic glare.

"Scared I'll steal Bryan away from you?" His tone was almost teasing, as if Tala was certain that he could very well do so. That was annoying for more than one reason to Robert... How could someone be so confident in what another person would do: and was Bryan really that loyal now? "Don't worry," Tala stood back giving the boy his space again. Although it was not out of kindness, but out of the insight that Robert wasn't the type to back down so easily from these types of encounters. "There's no need for me to get involved. He'll get bored of you eventually."

"I'm not discussing anything with you." Robert gave a sharp sigh before snapping another comment. He was not in the mood for such confrontations this morning, how dare Tala believe he could treat anyone like this. "Weren't you leaving?" Tala shrugged to himself, he wasn't too sure now. Maybe he could stay and wind both Bryan and Robert up then again it probably wasn't the best idea to annoy Bryan any further. He seemed livid before Tala had even opened his mouth, perhaps something had happened between the two? It wasn't everyday a rich guy would come to such a tiny apartment.

"Like I said..." Tala flicked the two annoying bangs out of his eyesight and decided that this would be enough of a dig to keep him on a natural high for the rest of the day. "You shouldn't worry, I mean, Bryan is mine." Robert's glare seemed to intensify ten-fold, which only encouraged Tala to keep muttering in a bragging tone. "He'll come running if I call - what does he do with you I wonder?" Robert didn't bother to reply as Tala walked off, making sure that he barged past, knocking the others shoulder and hopefully his confidence.

Rubbing his forehead, hoping that Tala was simply being his usual sadistic self, and not actually telling the truth – he knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Bryan to plod to the door and answer it, all with a scowl upon his face. "Why are you here?" Bryan didn't bother to open the door wide enough for the other to come inside. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to come and bother him. Bryan thought that it was a pity Tala seemed to be reluctant in returning to America to Max: something must have happened to stop the cocky attitude. The confident boasting that he had Max completely under his thumb and that the blond would do anything he asked had stopped.

"I came to apologise..." Robert was sure he just swallowed a large amount of his pride in that sentence. What was even harder to admit, was that he was unbelievably nervous as Bryan seemed to stare dead at him. Not surprised nor was he scowling still, was that a good or a bad sign? But Bryan was mainly trying to piece together what had happened: Robert had been rather hateful only a few hours ago and now he was asking for forgiveness? That was unusual usually it took the idiot some time to figure out that it was his fault in the first place.

"For you being an annoying brat?" Robert almost flinched at the comment. Had he really came over as such? He had just thought that because Bryan hadn't bother to stay that... that he was being used. Robert hadn't even bothered to think about how Bryan would take the harsh replies, he had just believed that he had been insulted deeply and that he was out to wound the Russian just as much as he felt ridiculed. Robert sighed and nodded slightly, he didn't want to admit being a _brat_, but he did want Bryan to know that he would take the comments back if he could.

"Sorry, it's not been a good day...Have you eaten yet?" The invite came as a surprise to both of them. Robert had merely blurted it out because he felt hungry after leaving his home so quickly this afternoon. There was a sudden nervousness that filled Robert's stomach until Bryan opened the door fully, grunted and gave a quick response about how Robert was paying. That was in no way a surprise, as Robert was no doubt more financially able to do so. Although when Robert stepped inside and closed the door, he noticed that Bryan was merely slipping on shoes: seemingly ready.

Robert glanced around before he looked back over to where Bryan was – or more precisely to what he was wearing. "Are you going like that?" Robert blinked when he heard himself say that. He wasn't used to what would be a working-class casual outfit after all. But appearing at any expensive restaurant with somewhat old looking jeans, scruffy trainers, wasn't the usual attire which was seen. They'd gain attention no matter where they dined. Of course, Bryan didn't take that comment too lightly and turned around to glare. He wasn't going to change just because he was going out.

"You got a problem with that?" Robert blinked and quickly shook his head he knew he was going to be yelled at after saying such a rude thing. Oh, why did he lack any control today (although it probably had been used up after the short meeting with Tala of all people). "No." Robert quickly shot back hoping that the glaring Russian would revert back to his normal, placid self. "It's nothing." Robert muttered when he realised that Bryan was still glaring at him. It would seem that he wasn't on the Russian's good-book yet.

Robert sighed when he left the apartment and as Bryan turned back around from locking the front door, the two wandered to the lift. It was probably the longest lift ride Robert had ever experienced: he tried to be somewhat happier with the idea that Bryan was obviously not _that_ angry with him, else he would have slammed the door on his face. Though Bryan hadn't even tried to make some form of sleazy comment or even attempt to touch him yet, even in the lift he was over at the other side...leaning against the metal wall.

Had he upset him that much with just snapping at him this morning? Bryan certainly didn't seem like the sensitive type, so there had to be something going on, and Robert was right. Tala had caused more than enough problems with their relationship, but now Bryan was wondering, or rather troubled, with why Tala seemed so different. His usual carefree attitude and the fact that he was a bigger pervert than Bryan himself had changed a little too much. Tala no longer bothered with anything, other than insulting the team constantly.

Something he only did on two occasions. One: he was simply spiting everyone because he'd been blown off previously or... He was feeling very low to the point of being self-destructive and wanting everyone around him to suffer. Bryan knew it had something to do with that bubbly blond, but he couldn't ask the redhead outright because it could very well backfire on him. No doubt with questions being redirected towards him and Robert. Tala was doing as he once had, and was spiralling out of control. But, why was he out of control? There had to be a reason.

The drive to the nearest restaurant was quicker than what was expected, only because the two sat in silence: thinking deeply about other people. Bryan thought about Tala and Robert was generally thinking about how he could tell his parents he didn't care what they thought – which sadly, he did. There were a few glances which were exchanged between them, and all Robert could do was look away when such an event occurred he felt rather guilty about earlier. It wasn't a law to stay after all Robert was being slightly selfish and ultimately rather neglected.

However, even though Bryan hated attention: it seemed that because no one was necessarily watching him (but probably muttering to themselves about how the quality of customers was declining rapidly), he seemed fine. Or at least was acting fine. Still, Bryan didn't order anything when the waiter appeared and asked for their request. Still once the food was delivered, which Robert was incredibly thankful for, as Bryan was just glaring at him and everyone else, Bryan did an odd thing...

He picked up his fork and stabbed the starter course which Robert was having, a salad, picking up all the small cut up pieces of ham: then promptly eating them. Robert just blinked and opened his mouth to speak, although he couldn't find the words for sometime. That had never happened to him, ever. No one he had met, eat food of someone else's plate. "What are you doing? That's ill-mannered, Bryan." The sheer surprise which was in Robert's voice made Bryan slightly concerned at how eating something could be seen as low-class. Not as if he cared what his actions came across like, but still – was Robert really that surprised over something this small?

"I don't see the problem. You hate this anyway." Bryan shrugged then noticed he was being stared at by a woman across the room. Without delay, he glared back at her until she went back to her food. Like he really wanted anyone watching him when he was eating or talking for that matter. Robert frowned slightly and glanced away from the Russian for a moment, looking at his food – he didn't ham as such, but still... How the hell did Bryan know _that_? Had Bryan simply waited, not ordering any of his own food, to just attack Robert's own food? It was bizarre behaviour...

"How do you know that...?" Robert asked carefully, it was odd. How did he know that, he certainly hadn't told him such a fact? For a moment Bryan was somewhat reluctant to tell Robert how he knew, if it was such a surprise to the other: then maybe he wasn't meant to actually know? Not like it would be the hardest secret with the way he'd pick at things if he thought there was said hated white meat in his food (and Bryan thought Ian was a picky eater).

"You picked ham off the pizza I gave you in France." Robert remembered vaguely that he had came back to the room, with Bryan claiming he couldn't eat _posh_ food and had decided to take it upon himself to order some pizza to the hotel room. Of course, Robert was slightly hungry then: and was given a slice after some discussion on how rude it was to order another company's food into the hotel. It was concluded that Bryan didn't care, and that Robert was going to be shut up with a few slices of pizza.

Before Bryan could elaborate any further, Robert began to laugh. The reaction certainly wasn't expected because of the cold treatment earlier on. "What's so damn funny?" Had he said something stupid? Probably not, it was no doubt Robert being a snob again. Maybe he was laughing at how barbaric he had just been – or an insult to that extend. However, after the short outbursts Robert calmed down and eventually explained why it was so amusing to him.

"You remembered the fact that I don't eat ham from something I did a rather long while ago...and yet you can't seem to understand any social rules whatsoever," A bitter thought came into his mind. _'Like staying put after you said you would...'_ Bryan couldn't help but roll his eyes, figures Robert would be amused by such a thing. Still, if he had laughed it meant that they were probably going to be back to how they used to act around one another. Now Bryan didn't have to keep himself to himself.

"To hell with all of your social crap." Bryan grumbled. Robert couldn't help but smile to himself as he noticed throughout the meal that Bryan placed his elbows on the table; swung on his seat like a bored child; eat with the wrong type of fork; eat with a lack of self-respect and pretty much had the foulest table manners Robert had ever seen and... Yet Robert couldn't quite remember when he had had so much fun watching Bryan make fun of everything he was meant to take pride in. Alternatively, Bryan was happy to mock this way of living, at least then Robert might become more inclined to be a little more relaxed. Or as he would call it sloppy.

After the meal, Robert suddenly realised that he was about to be late for another meeting, with Mr. Dickenson no less and ended up quickly going to the limo outside with Bryan curiously following behind. There had been a lot of rumours darting around that the Majestic's were not going to take part in the up-coming tournament, which was completely false. Robert had every desire to beyblade, and now that he thought on it. There was no way his parents were going to stop him. However, Bryan was still hanging around him and Robert was unsure on whether or not he should bring the Russian along with him.

It was not an official meeting so to speak, more like to sit and listen to the BBA board members talk about the shares, review rules and see what most of the other players thought about them, and see what the general thought of the day was about the sport. Even when Robert explained the sheer boredom which they would both go through (that was if Bryan decided to go), it still didn't deter the Russian from staying near him. Another topic of interest was, it seemed to Robert, that the perverted hands were back and were giving him hassle in the limousine.

"Why did you come along?" Robert narrowed his eyes, there was no way Bryan would willingly come to a boring place, to listen to old men speak – and not have another motive in doing so. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Bryan smirked and shrugged, he enjoyed putting the blader on edge especially since it was such an easy task. Driving up to the entrance of the meeting place, which was one of the many BBA headquarters scattered across the world, the two bladers got out.

"I'm not thinking the same thing, which I know you're thinking about what I'm thinking." Robert immediately frowned trying to follow that logic through. So, he wasn't thinking of anything perverted? Robert didn't believe that for a minute. Robert kept a close eye on Bryan as they wandered up the stairs, to the second floor. Robert preferred balconies to over look the presenter. (Luckily, one floor of height didn't freak Robert out _too_ much), it was more of a paranoia which caused him to stay on the second floor anyway. On the first floor he might not be able to see everyone and know what exactly was happening. Bryan followed behind the aristocrat and muttered, "Look: just sit down and stay reasonably quiet."

Robert didn't like that 'reasonably quiet' part. What exactly did that mean? What exactly was Bryan planning on doing: what sounds was Robert apparently going to start emitting? Bryan looked rather smug with himself and quickly sat next to him, "You know... I don't want to sit near you when you have that smirk on your face." That comment only made Bryan grin – he knew what Robert was thinking he was going to do, but ultimately that would give him attention too, and that was always a no-no.

"Mr. Dickenson hates me and vice versa. It'll be fun mocking them with their favourite sponsor." Robert squinted his eyes: he understood what Bryan had said: apparently he was a favourite sponsor (though Robert was sure the BBA told every sponsor that, like some player of the heart). But to understand what Bryan meant by mocking? He came here to make fun of some old men? There certainly had to have been hate in such a task. Still, what made Bryan think that he'd go along with insulting others for amusement?

However after a few minutes into the introduction of the speech, Robert couldn't help but hiss as he heard what Bryan uttered about them. "Bryan! Shush. That's – _that's_ vile." He couldn't believe someone would say something like that out loud. Robert cringed he had no intention of thinking about such a topic when it involved such...old...men. Bryan smirked when he saw how Robert had reacted. He had found it shocking, but he _had _found it amusing – he'd given a small chuckled which resembled a 'Hmph.' He was just getting embarrassed and that was all the 'shushing' was for.

"Say, I wonder who he plays chess with?" Robert immediately grimaced and shook his head, "think he'd be any good?" Bryan chuckled at the man's reaction, "no doubt a lone player..." Robert brought his hand to his mouth, pretending to cover it in case he was physically sick. In actual fact he couldn't help but hold in his laugh. It wasn't appropriate to laugh at this. They were making fun of men who could very well be the same age as their grandfathers.

"Ugh." Bryan chuckled quietly to himself, "Sh- you're making too much noise." Robert hissed back and kept the hand near his mouth. He didn't want to laugh... Still, it seemed that the lazy and relaxed Bryan sat up on his seat with a great idea. The grin on his face was more than enough proof to make Robert slightly wary of what he was about to say. When he leaned in and started to utter said genius idea into Robert's ear, the aristocrat could feel his face grow hot. He could remember the last time Bryan was this close. He shouldn't be thinking of that at a time like this.

"Come on, you make _one _joke about any of them and I'll shut up." Robert didn't want Bryan to stop with his immature jokes that badly. Still, the idea was silly, so why did Bryan even think that he could get him to say such a thing about those other men. Robert glanced back down, apparently Mr. Dickenson had sat back down and another member had stood up to chat to the rest of the audience. Robert shifted on his seat uncomfortably, for more than the plain reason of embarrassment.

"I am not making...that kind of joke about the BBA board members." The hiss back made Bryan smirk and he leaned a little closer again which Robert tried to avoid by tilting his head away. He couldn't laugh at these people – if word got back to his parents then who knew what kind of rubbish they would demand him to do. Bryan smirked and rested his chin on Robert's shoulder, which of course made the blader glanced back to see what he was doing.

"Why? Because they probably find it hard to turn on a tap?" Bryan could see that Robert found this at least amusing as he shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Still, the fact remained is that Bryan found it increasingly intriguing if it were possible for the prude to make such a joke. He wasn't naive so he could understand them rather well... But could he trick the usual killjoy to make such a comment? "Just one little joke." Bryan muttered, saying it as if it were no big deal, maybe if he casually asked he wouldn't think it was such a deal and say one? Doubtful, but Bryan was being hopeful for a minute.

"I don't know any." Robert muttered and looked at Bryan with one eye, he was not going to turn his full attention towards the Russian. That could be dangerous. "Except that chess...No – shush Bryan." Robert shook his head, he didn't believe that he knew any, except the rather few that Bryan had made tonight. "I feel as if I'm about to make a deal with the Devil." Robert sighed, bringing Bryan hadn't been the best idea. Even if he was amusing him, the idea of him uttering a perverted joke was not one he was comfortable with.

Bryan poked the boy in the rib with a finger, to simply get some reaction from him. "Come on: just think for example everything electrical can be turned on to be able to work." Robert rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Bryan was giving him tips for such a thing. Robert pushed the Demolition Boy off him and couldn't help but not even think with what he was about to say. The ending result was Bryan snorting loudly in amusement only to end up laughing – hysterically.

"Not really, I mean you need to screw in a light bulb in order for it-" It was then that both Bryan and Robert seemed to squint their eyes in thought, only to glance at each other. Bryan couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't everyday you heard such a sentence from the world famous prude, Robert Jurgen. On the other hand, Robert flushed and muttered as the entire room came to attention to the two males on the balcony. One laughing, and one chuckling in a mixture of sheer embarrassment and childish amusement. "I didn't just say that." Robert seemed to shrink back into his chair and hope that Bryan would just forget what he said, which of course – wasn't going to happen. _Ever._

The loud laughing from Bryan, caused a guard to escort both Bryan and Robert outside. Robert knew it was a bad idea to bring Bryan with him.

* * *

"I am so embarrassed...Bryan, shush." But Bryan continued to laugh, he couldn't help it. He just hadn't really thought that Robert would say anything, but because of his brash reply, he hadn't even thought about. He knew it, Robert was a pervert too. "We should get back to the car." Robert sighed and glanced around, the limousine wasn't outside at the moment mainly because Robert and his company should still be inside. It would probably be down the hill in the car park.

"You were laughing, you obviously didn't mind it that much. Prude." Bryan smirked, and shoved an arm round Robert's neck and kept rather close, but joked, "or is it 'Pervert', now?" Robert scoffed in reply and glanced around before deciding that it would probably be quicker just to walk down the hill and get the car at the car park instead of waiting up here. It was far too chilly outside now to stay still anyway. Bryan seemed to know exactly what he was doing and let go, before pushing the aristocrat to the edge of the rather steep knoll. "Come on, or do you want me to carry you down, snob?"

Robert didn't bother to call the driver, but sent a quick text message telling him to start the car and come out of the car park to meet him. "I can walk down a hill on my own, _thank you_." Robert didn't trust Bryan, as he didn't bother to start to move, until he was a few paces in front of him. Which was never a good sign, he was probably going to push him or an action just as childish. But Bryan just wanted to keep Robert's attention away from him for a while, he could think – even if for a moment.

They seemed to be acting like normal now, so everything was back to normal... right? So on that thought, Bryan believed it would be fairly alright if he tried to have some form of physical contact again. Robert didn't seem to be too bothered with him hanging onto him earlier on. Still why had he been so annoyed this morning? Did he actually regret it? Robert was already at the bottom, and was watching Bryan carefully. What was he up to _now_? Why did he have to always put him on edge? When the Russian managed to come a little closer, Robert decided that it would be best to distance himself – he didn't quite trust the look in Bryans' eyes.

When Robert turned to walk towards the limousine (which was just swinging around the corner after receiving the message from Robert), he felt his arm being grabbed with a tight grip. Robert glanced back, a nervous weight at the back of his throat. "My medicine's back at your place." Robert blinked, he had no idea why that was being brought up, but either way, if it was – and since Bryan needed said pills, then he would need to come back to his place. The limousine stopped a few metres away and Robert quickly jerked his arm out of Bryan's grip.

"Then get in the car, you dolt." Although Bryan had let him go, the boy was almost walking up his heels until they reached the black vehicle, once again Robert opened the door wide, his own hand still on the thin top of the door. This time however he was stopped as an arm came and wrapped its way around his hips, the other holding onto the top of the car door, right next to his. Stopping it from being shut and halting Robert from going into the limo, Robert had a feeling that the Russian had planned this somewhat. Robert wasn't sure what to do – Bryan was right behind him, holding him tightly, his breath was making the hair on his neck stand up.

Bryan was becoming increasingly annoyed with the thought of Robert thinking about taking back what had happened. After all that only meant that it wouldn't happen again, and Bryan wasn't about to let such opportunity escape. Robert knew that Bryan could probably feel how tense he was, he was in no way comfortable to be held so closely. "Do you regret it?" Bryan whispered. He narrowed his eyes, watching the side of Robert's face as he narrowed his eyes in thought. A gust of wind caused him to shiver slightly - well that was what Bryan thought. To Robert, the wind was merely a cover for him to release some shaking nerves which wasn't helping the situation.

He was in no way regretting sleeping with Bryan, he may have liked to handle the location differently (and have less of a chance of his parents finding out) but it wasn't a disaster. Bryan had disappeared, but it did seem as if there some form of trust in this relationship. At least that was how Robert felt, otherwise Bryan wouldn't have sought him out nor would he have got angry over being snapped at. A trembling breath escaped Roberts' lips before he replied quietly. "Not really." He had thought that Bryan would let him go as soon as he had heard his answer, but that didn't happen. Bryan was just watching him closely, probably trying to determine if Robert was telling a lie or not. "Do you...regret leaving?"

Bryan was stunned at the question for a moment. He had thought that it wouldn't be such a big deal, but apparently he had been right. The reason why Robert was in a terrible mood was because of something he had done. Maybe he should have stayed? Bryan wouldn't have enjoyed the situation but at least Robert would be glad to be around him. Which posed the question in Bryan's mind, if he had stayed, how would have Robert reacted? The same stuck up snob he had met first? Or would he have been different from what he usually saw him as? Bryan sighed lightly, there wasn't much of a story to why he did disappear. "I run from situations I don't know how to handle."

The hand on the door moved, and Bryan tried to turn Robert's face – Robert assumed that he was going to kiss him. He didn't want to do that just yet, he wanted to assimilate this information first. "How brave of you to admit." Robert turned his head away from Bryan's gaze, and closed his eyes. After his failed attempt of gaining Robert's attention (and in fact losing it more than he had to begin with), Bryan's hand went from trying to awkwardly turn Robert's head to, tugging down the collar of his shirt. Robert knew what he was going to do, it was almost out of habit now.

"Care to treat me then?" Bryan muttered close to the other blader's neck, but Robert gave a quick jerk of his shoulder as if to say that he didn't want such a thing. Bryan rarely let such a chance slip but, but decided to let him off this once. He probably still had bruises from earlier, and it was probably another factor in his sour mood. But still, if Robert didn't regret that night then surely it meant that Bryan was allowed to try again? As quickly as he could, Bryan grabbed the hand that was still on the car door and spun the boy around.

He ended up backed into the entrance – although the door was open, the metal at his calves and the top of the car dug into Robert's back as he was pressed back against it. Although one hand was being almost restrained from any movement, Robert merely let the other stay by his side as Bryan continued with his keen kisses. That was until Robert believed that anyone could be watching, and this was not something he wanted to end up in the news. Shoving Bryan off him was rather easy, he seemed to know his limits for the moment. Sighing to himself, Robert then shook his head then answered Bryan's question. "I told you to get in the car, moron."

* * *

Author's Note: These two chapters were just to set these two up for what's coming next. I wanted Robert to at least "know" or have some form of evidence that Bryan isn't just hanging around for sex: althought currently _that_ idiot hasn't realised his initial feelings yet and also... I wanted Robert to be a bit of a prat (posh + brat = prat). Still he was becoming too prudish... Or rather too oblivious and naive for someone who has been taken to the realm of unrequinted love.


	36. The Past

Author's Note: Well this is the flashback chapter. Do note that even though Robert is having a flashback, it is not only his point of view represented in the chapter. Of course, he'll be "thinking" only about his own thoughts, but anything from Martin's POV is merely to add in characterisation and fill in the story about those three weeks. Seeing as, if I didn't do that: well, you know most of the events from Roberts POV, not Martin's.

Do remember people, that I have been describing dear Martin usually from the POV of Robert. So he obviously doesn't know the exact reason why Martin disappeared. Don't worry, it's nothing... Gracious or righteous. Just different.

Chapter Thirty-Six

* * *

"Robert." The Russian frowned slightly at the lack of response he was receiving. "Robert...You there?" He flicked the boy's head, only to obtain a frown. That had hurt more than Robert had thought it would. Sighing, and rubbing his forehead the Majestic rolled his eyes before turning to look up at the irked Demolition Boy. It was difficult to stay out of his thoughts for the moment. He needed to think about some things; like if Bryan would ever feel anything resembling more than just lust for him; or if this was a stupid idea to carry on with. Sleeping with someone who had very little knowledge or didn't care too much about emotions, might not have been the best plan he had ever had.

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking." Robert sighed again, and went back to staring out of the window. Bryan didn't enjoy this, he didn't like the thought of being ignored by whatever was going on in Robert's head. What was he thinking about? Who was he thinking about? For a brief moment, Bryan panicked, thinking that maybe Martin had already approached him and proclaimed his feelings. What if he was deciding to end this all and get back together with Martin?

"About?" Bryan asked quietly, he didn't want Robert to be thinking about anything – he wanted his complete attention. He was about to ask him a serious question. Well he would ask him said question, if he had managed to build up enough courage to do so. The idea of asking something which was very likely going to be denied was stupid. But Bryan was curious to how Robert would react to the question, and so this was the only way. Still Robert just shrugged and brushed off the previous enquiry.

Taking a deep breath, Bryan started to speak as clearly as possible. This would be the worse place to gain the wrong idea. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something-Since Tala..." Robert couldn't help it, his mind was unclear. He didn't understand why he was thinking about this now. His thoughts slowly filtered out Bryan's words until he was no longer listening, and his mentality wandered back to the nights where he and Martin had met, hung around and the event where everything had ended. Not as if Robert could really say anything began with either of them.

* * *

The eighteen year old boy sat by himself at the bar, waiting only for someone whom he knew by a physical description. He was waiting for someone who could help him keep in contact with his friends, without getting them into trouble. After all, their parents would have been most annoyed if they were still speaking to him, even though he had been exiled and apparently publicly shamed his family. Like they would want that kind of influence on their children. Robert had never been to a night club and had depended on Enrique to send him 'the correct attire', which Enrique had laughed at oddly enough. Now he knew why.

There was a few men whom had very little on, the dance floor was filled with people merely touching as much as they could without being called a pervert. The whole scenario freaked Robert out, and so he had automatically went to the bar, avoiding anyone's gaze and ordered a quick drink which he took occasional sips from. Robert was becoming increasingly annoyed with the amount of men who came over and started to flirt with him. This was the reason why his parents hated him and they were practically feeling him up, a hand on his thigh, or an arm being slung around his body. Robert was happy to see their annoyed faces once he denied them any enjoyment.

"You must be the Jurgen kid who ran away!" The voice made Robert jump a little, it was a little higher than he had been expecting. Glancing to the side of him, the boy, Raphael sat down. Robert quickly looked away noticing that he too was wearing only jeans and a very tight shirt. Where did these men get clothes like this? "Nice to meet you." Raphael grinned, it was obvious he had been drinking as he extended a hand for Robert to shake, only for him to sway on his seat.

"Why did you invite me here, of all places?" Robert hissed and narrowed his eyes. Although Raphael had heard about the dear Jurgen child, that he had disrespected them and he was thrown away like trash because of his preferences. His parents could find most information out about such a family because of their own ties with others. Still, Raphael felt sorry for the other boy, he was allowed to go out and sleep with whoever he wished. All he had to do was keep it discrete and he would be given as much freedom as he wished.

"Loosen up. Get smashed." Raphael ordered another vodka and shoved it in front of Robert, who currently was still sipping his first drink slowly. Robert couldn't help but feel at a loss in this situation. He didn't know anyone here, and the person he had hoped would give him any form of help was currently under the influence of possibly a large amount of booze. Still if he stayed here for a while it would at least slow, or perhaps even stop the occasional player from giving him a well-known chat-up line which Robert would have to decline.

"I didn't come here to drink, Raphael." Robert placed his drink down and backhanded the other glass away from him, in the direction of the blond who seemed more than happy to chug the glass down. He smiled before glancing around the area and suddenly spotted the one person he had been trying to gain attention from all night. He may as well go and try this again. "I'll help you, don't worry...Just relax and go have a few drinks." Raphael started to rummage in his pockets for something, "here's the key, you're Uncle should have told you where the room was." He grinned before jumping off the stool.

"Where are you going?" His Uncle may have told him where the apartment block was, but Raphael hadn't told him what the room was. He'd given him a key but no information and so Robert grunted in annoyance as Raphael disappeared into the crowd of dancing, drunk men. Robert sighed and went back to his drink. _'How dull this place is.' _He was in no mood for any form of socialising, why had Raphael chosen this place?

Still, unaware to the attention he was receiving, Robert stayed at the bar and continued to drink. "Hey, there's a new plaything at the bar." Martin raised an eyebrow when he heard his friend speak into his ear. He glanced around, observing the bar and spotted a rather bored looking kid holding an empty glass. That was interesting, who came to a nightclub and didn't either drink constantly or go off and try to pick another guy up? What was the point in coming if he was going to sulk at the bar? Or had he just been dumped?

"His friend was cuter." Martin shrugged and his friend rolled his eyes, figures that he wouldn't be interested unless it was some supermodel. "You don't suppose that kid's minted too? The rich usually hang around with each other after all." Martin muttered to himself, he had some money woes and it was one of the reasons why he had pretended to be more prone for the whole submissive position: he got free drinks that way. Martin's friend nodded and agreed with is logic. The rich usually come here with a whole of friends, no doubt to try to mock the others in the club. "Then I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Looks like Dave bet you to him." Martin narrowed his eyes at the older man who had dyed black hair, and a somewhat aggressive way of flirting. Dave was always annoying, even when they had been friends. Well, if Dave was irking the kid at the bar, then maybe Martin could play the whole 'knight in shining armour' routine. So Martin smirked to himself and made his way over to the two men chatting at the bar.

"You want to dance?" Dave muttered into Robert's ear, in which he tried to avert his eyes from the shirtless guy. He was standing too close and Robert could feel himself becoming more and more angry with how this 'David', was acting. Why couldn't he get it through his head that Robert had no interest in being picked up at the bar. He was waiting for a friend and that was all... Well not friend, acquaintance. Out of the corner of his eye, Robert noticed that a brunette sat next to him and ordered a drink.

"Do you talk to listen to your own voice? I told you, no. Now leave me alone." The brunette snorted in amusement next to him. Dave however didn't seem to notice and tried to continue his way of flirting. It was more like demanding, and Martin was sure only incredibly insecure people would go with him. No doubt they would be the type to be an 'easy' target for an easy night. Dave pissed him off. "Come on-"

"-Dave, why don't you leave the poor kid alone. Or are you so desperate?" Robert turned and glanced at Martin before looking between the two glaring men. They obviously knew each other with the way they were acting with one another. The annoying flirter disappeared with a scowl on his face. Robert sighed in relief, although now the brunette next to him was curious. It wasn't normal for such a young guy to turn down Dave, he did have a rather good reputation in that department. "You've not been in a club like this before, have you?"

Robert glanced at the other man before ordering another drink, ignoring the question. But it seemed that he was going to continue his train of thought while he was taking a few gulps of his order. "Well for one, you looked scared. Upstairs is quieter, you know. I'm Martin by the way." Robert narrowed his eyes and wondered at how he was meant to react to such confidence.

"Robert." He mumbled, and the brunette grinned. At least he had gotten a name, he was sure he was beating the time the other guys had managed to spend with this Robert before he turned them down and told them leave him alone. Interesting kid certainly. There was certainly an aura that was very unusual for this club. "Hmm...It seems you're a little too proud for this club." Robert glanced at Martin again, he was rather proud: he felt a little too out of place so his mind had used the excuse, that he was better than everyone in this club. It was probably the reason why he was attracting people. "Relax. You can do _whatever_ you want. Why don't you go off and dance?"

Robert glanced to the dance floor, "No." He couldn't dance like that, no way would he ever be able to do anything like that with a stranger or even anyone whom he was fairly attracted to. They were too close to one another, grinding and bumping into other couples. That wasn't socially acceptable to Robert. Martin narrowed his eyes, this kid had to be pretty rich if he was having doubt in dancing. Over the next few hours Martin coaxed Robert for another few drinks until he could barely speak a word without slurring,

"Come on, I'll get you a taxi." Martin laughed, he hadn't thought that this kid would have such a high tolerance for alcohol. Still, if he was as rich as Martin believed he was – a few drinks being bought wasn't going to dent his plan in gaining some extra cash from this kid. Robert was confused on how he ended up outside, the cold air making him feel sick and even worse. "Stay here for a bit." Martin pushed him up against a wall, hoping that he would stay put and... he did. Rather obediently.

It was the first week of his running away scheme. Unfortunately, he had no way to get his needed credentials' for his account which had all of his money in it. He had been too excited at the chance of his uncle giving him several credit cards and telling him to have some fun for a while. Robert quickly texted Enrique, he should have done it earlier, but Martin was accompying him for too much of the day. _'I'm having fun. Don't worry.' _

Robert had decided to let Martin 'crash' at his place for a while, he had saved him from the annoying Dave on numerous occasions. Not as if he had been all for going back to the club but Martin was determined to get Robert to dance, he had failed completely on that task. However, Martin seemed to be more bothered about how much booze Robert had drank than anything else, which made Robert a little curious. Why was he getting worried? Robert however, was not happy when he re-entered the apartment. "He was just leaving." Martin muttered, going to the fridge, topless and only in his boxers before disappearing again.

Raphael appeared sheepishly from the bedroom door. "Sorry...It was a once off thing." Raphael muttered to Robert across the kitchen in a hushed voice hoping that Martin wouldn't hear such a thing. He didn't want to spoil his chances just in case it wasn't a once off thing. On the other hand, Robert was glaring at the floor to the side before turning to glower at the blond. There was an odd atmosphere which began to create itself. Raphael knew that if he were to turn away from Robert then no one would be able to communicate with him, well, without that phone of his. Still it was pissing Raphael off. Robert didn't own Martin, neither were they boyfriends or even seeing one another. So why was he getting so bitchy? Alright, granted, Raphael knew about Robert's supposed crush, but that didn't mean anything – especially to Martin. So why should he care about an acquaintances feelings?

"Just get away from me, Raphael." Robert hissed lowly. He felt betrayed, he had told Raphael after being interrogated by him at a bar. Now he has the cheek to come out after he had had – done that – and talk to him like a friend? No way, there were social rules: surely Raphael should have kept himself to himself when he knew Robert was interested? In reply to the Jurgen's comment Raphael merely rolled his eyes and turned away. The resentment between them would grow for many years after this event. Martin was aware that they were both friends after all, Robert just wished that he hadn't seen the blonde earlier or else he wouldn't have had to feel so much ridicule towards him.

It was then that the air between Martin and Robert started to become strained. Slowly Martin noticed that over the weeks he would avoid eye contact and the brunette would feel terrible for just a second before brushing the feeling off. "Hey, Robert." Martin slung an arm around the younger boy. Robert just turned to face him, a blank face, no emotion and certainly it had begun to annoy Martin. "I'm sorry, about what I said earlier..." Martin muttered and kissed the boy quickly, hoping it would have some form of effect on him. "I thought of a great idea to get more money, even enough to disappear from Germany for a while. That way you're parents won't be able to interfere right?"

That certainly got Robert's attention. Only last night had they both argued about money, with Robert accusing Martin of using it all on parties. Meanwhile Martin said that maybe he should get a job if he was so worried. Of course to Robert, that wasn't fair. Leave him here to get high and drunk just for him to work himself to death? "Leave, Germany? How? Where would we go?" Robert frowned in confusion, it would be a good step to disappear from his home country for a while. Then maybe he could gain his complete independence.

"I'll figure it out." That was all, Martin left Robert in the kitchen and disappeared. Leaving Robert to sigh, maybe he should forgive Martin? It would seem he also had a plan to deal with any money troubles... Robert ran a hand through his hair, and he jumped when he heard a phone begin to ring. His phone. Sighing, and hoping that his parents hadn't found his number out: he answered the call. "Hello?" He wasn't expecting to hear anything from Oliver, but there he was, speaking in a hushed voice sounding worried. "Oliver, what is it?" Apparently his Uncle was in hospital...

Dying.

* * *

The party had begun and people were rushing around to speak to others, music blaring loudly and only a few people got up dance seductively together. Robert was just laying on the couch, lost in thought with a small bottle in his hand. Suddenly, Martin appeared by his side, on his knees, and very close. "You said you were in love with me, right?" Robert nodded. He shouldn't have drank so much: he shouldn't have said those words to him. Martin had been acting oddly ever since. "Are you still going to be loyal? Someone is going to give us a few hundred Euros if..."

He never liked it when Martin trailed off, "If...?" Robert knew that the money they had was going to disappear soon. It wasn't hard to calculate with the amount Martin spent on his booze and drugs, Robert was, or rather had been worried about it. Martin glanced around and then began to whisper into Robert's ear at what he was asking, "you'll do me a big favour, right?" Robert nodded again. "See that guy over there? He says he'll give us loads of money if you spend a few hours with him." Robert frowned in confusion until Martin clarified his fears. "In bed."

Robert shook his head rapidly, he didn't want to do that. Not with some random for money. "I can't do that." Robert muttered back. Martin sighed and watched the boy look almost scared at the suggestion. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting so reserved now? He didn't seem too shy when Martin had made out with him a few times, and even removed a few pieces of clothing. "I know, I know. But, please, Robert. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." Out of all this time, Robert had never heard Martin say 'please', and so he knew that the brunette was desperate for money. "We need money now, Robert. I'll make sure you're okay after it." Martin kissed his head, Robert felt a jolt of humiliation. Was Martin just joking?

"I've never done anything like that before..." Robert muttered back and Martin seemed to almost freeze at that statement. However, the bloke who wanted to spend some time with Robert plodded over and grabbed a hold of him, wandering off to the bedroom. There was very little protest from Robert, he just glanced anywhere but the man leading him to dishonour. Robert glanced back at Martin for a moment to see him coldly looking at him, as if he were angry for a mystery reason. Robert took a deep breath – he couldn't believe he was going to do this...

Martin had not moved away from the door once, his friends had tried to coax him into a drinking game. But for some reason Robert's confession of never actually doing anything, with another guy he presumed, had caused much discomfort within him which made his body stay rigid. Martin didn't care if some virgin teenager came near him and was all giddy, thinking that they had managed to catch him. When in fact it was the other way around, and this of course had led to the idea that the first time was pathetic and usually no fun – awkwardness and worry all rolled into one. After all virgins usually needed a lot more encouragement in doing anything, and the nervousness never was a great turn on for Martin. If they were plastered, then it would be annoying, having to tell them to be quiet, or watch them in annoyance as they can't even take off their own belt. Drunkenness wasn't attractive, it was simply a ticket for an easy night.

Still, over the past few weeks Martin had seen how Robert would react to anyone else apart from him. No one else was allowed to hang onto him, nor did they receive his full attention at any given time. It was this was what had caused Martin to feel guilt. It was obvious that Robert would eventually do whatever he asked, but it was also obvious that he was completely loyal to him, and that he probably wanted Martin to sleep with him. It shouldn't have matter to, Martin it really shouldn't have caused such turmoil within him. He had had many people who would be willing to sleep with another person to get to him: that was usually the way things turned into some group sex party. He'd certainly been in a few of those because of that certain deal.

But for Robert to be so damn...Above it all, to appear unaffected by all what he had seen and still, somehow stay by his side? It wasn't normal, it had never happened to Martin before. He had been a boyfriend on a few occasions, but it had always been them to stray, or to suddenly stop the relationship because of Martins' habits. He wasn't perfect and had never claimed to be. Apparently they were the type who thought they could change him into some role model in a few weeks... Meanwhile what had the posh, rich beyond words, done when they had decided to stay near one another? He certainly didn't find anything Martin did disgusting; he seemed more than eager to check out what else Martin did for fun, what _normal_ people could get up to. What people could get up to, when someone else wasn't controlling them from the sidelines. He was shocked and somewhat confused on occasions and would question the actions, but other than that he seemed to lack the ability to make a judgement on anything. Perhaps because he hadn't been told to do so.

What caused Martin the most discomfort in this situation was the fact he could certainly hear that drunken boy grunting in the room behind him. Martin couldn't hear a sound from Robert, the whole thing sent warning bells in Martin's head. Maybe he should stop this? But he knew that if a person had swallowed their pride to so something so extreme to help another, then they wouldn't want the person who asked... To say that it wasn't right and that they should stop it. It would be the greatest insult they could possibly be given at that time. So, Martin waited outside the room. A small frown on his face, his jaw tense and getting ready to burst into the room at the first sign of trouble, or the first sign that this was over.

It didn't take long until there was silence, and eventually the other male exited the room with a somewhat satisfied grin on his face. Martin narrowed his eyes at him before he decided to check on Robert. He took a deep breath, suddenly nerves over took him and his ability to think clearly. Maybe he shouldn't have had a few beers earlier on? They were making him to calm about this situation. Martin quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him. "You alright?" Martin muttered and wandered to the small bed, where currently Robert was sitting, cocooned in bed sheets, covering himself.

_'What did I just do?'_ Robert blinked away a few tears, his eyes becoming warmer and more uncomfortable with every passing moment. It had hurt, it had almost been unbearable, but even with the occasional jolt of pleasure, Robert couldn't do anything but hold back a cry or sob. He had thought that he owed Martin this much, that he was required to do this. But it had dawned on Robert that he had done nothing which helped his sense of duty, he had in fact sold himself to another human for their own needs. Robert wasn't quite sure on how this had happened, but – this was it. It had happened and there was no going back. His pride had been soiled tremendously. How was he meant to look at Martin again? _'What would anyone think?'_

He reached out to him, a hand just about to touch the boy's shoulder, "Hey-" Martin tried to think about what he could say in this scenario. He hadn't bothered with others because they had been all for it – completely and utterly fine with having sex in one in night and perhaps even having more money by the end of them night, than what they had came with. But Robert had those doubts, those reluctant thoughts which made this so much harder for Martin to consider... What could he say to comfort a person who would have never thought that it was possible for him to do such a thing. _'Damn it.'_

There was a sniff, and then once Martin had touched him, he flinched. Robert glanced up, "-please, don't touch me." Martin couldn't allow himself to admit that this whole thing was his fault. He understood that it was, and he could feel the guilt pile on his shoulders, but he couldn't acknowledge the fact that it was his idea that was causing Robert this much pain. The idea of someone putting themselves through such a... an act to make him happy, Martin didn't understand it, so couldn't accept it. If he didn't want to do it, why didn't he keep his foot down, tell him to get lost like so many others had done? If it was going to hurt him this much, surely he would have declined the deal. At some point, at any point.

A shaky sigh escaped, and Robert couldn't help but hang his head in utter shame. He couldn't believe this... What if his parents found out? What if Oliver or Enrique found out about this? Even Johnny would be disappointed in him. He almost choked on his breath, trying to fight back the sobs which he truly wanted to let out into the open. Martin sat down in front of him, and Robert blinked in surprise that he felt the other male slowly pull him forward, into a hug. His head rested on his shoulder, meanwhile Martin whispered into his ear. "It's alright." Of course, being told such a think: when in Robert's mind, everything _wasn't_ alright, the sobs came quietly.

"Sh..." Martin held onto the blader tighter. He didn't know it was possible to feel such remorse. He had always thought that people could easily dismiss his words, he wasn't an important person after all. He...Martin just didn't believe he could cause such ill-fortune to someone who cared for him. "Come on, don't cry." A hand started to run through Robert's hair as the boy's wretched whimpers. "Please, don't cry." Martin whispered, he shut his eyes, hoping that silence would come soon. He couldn't stand knowing that Robert was crying over something he hadn't, ever, given a deal over.

After a few moments of sniffing and stifling his cries, Robert finally asked a question. "Did he give you the money?" It would be more than devastating to not have the main objective in doing this, completed. Although Robert wanted to know that Martin and he had money, he however never wanted to see that money ever. He already felt cheap and used, and that was not a feeling he wanted to rush back when he was using it to pay for items at the shop. Robert knew that now was probably the worst time for him to have done this. His parents had always been large spenders, now he didn't even want to think about money.

"Yeah..." Martin muttered back, still not letting go, he sighed repeating the information. Maybe Robert was about to tell him to return the money? That he didn't want any evidence of this happening? "Yeah, he did..." Robert closed his eyes again only to tense completely. He felt sick. Was this the end result? Did his parents not warn him, tell him, that he would do something he would regret? How could he let this happen? _'I did it because we had no money.'_ At first the reason rang hollow in his head, it held no significance whatsoever, and in truth he didn't want to believe he had been led to such an outcome. Still like a mantra he repeated the reason in his head, he just wanted to calm down. Suddenly he felt hollow for a moment, suddenly spiralling to the black abyss of pure misery to the point of believing that everything to live for was over. His pride had been the only thing he had left his family with, and now – that was gone.

"I feel like a harlot." Robert sighed, he knew his emotions were merely being thrown to each end of the spectrum, he was fighting off the urge to go into the next room and simply drink himself stupid. A sudden reminder that his uncle had been admitted to hospital registered in his mind. Arthur would be okay eventually, he was a strong man, and not old at all – he should make it. It hadn't been anything serious, right? It was then that Robert finally thought about the phone call in more detail, Oliver had been rather a distant blader in the group for a while. So to have him phone him and tell him something personal? There had to be something terribly wrong with his Uncle for Oliver to assume that he was dying. Maybe he was just over exaggerating? Oliver was never interested in what another family was doing, healthy or ill so why now?

"I'm sorry." A quick ruffle of Robert's hair and Martin stood up, "Stay here for a bit, okay?" Robert numbly nodded before lying back down on the bed, he wanted to leave. But he couldn't do that anymore, not now after he had just slated his arrogance to such a degree. He would stay here until the thought of what he had done was a simple lull in his head, so he could easily push it from his mind when needed. On the other hand, Martin was fed up – he didn't like becoming attached to others mainly because it meant more worries than he was comfortable with. He needed some quiet time to calm down and think clearly, he needed to know what he could do now.

"Everyone." The noise of the music, people gibbering to one another covered up what Martin had said. So he yelled it a few times after he shut off the music player, only to receive groans of annoyance and yells, questioning him on why he had done so. "The party's over. Get out, now." For a moment no one bothered to move an inch, and continued with their intoxicated socialising. That was before Martin yelled again, his closer friends knew that this was not an everyday occurrence. For Martin to stop a party, he had started? Was he ill? So his apparent friends slowly began to hush everyone else out before gaining a ferice glare themselves from the party-goer. The door slammed as the last, irritated drunk left.

"Shit." Martin hissed to himself. What was he meant to do now? Once the guilt had worn off, along with any of the alcohol Robert had: he was going to be in for it. Robert hating him just annoyed him. He wasn't meant to be hated for such an act. An act that Robert was apparently okay with... Martin sighed and lay down on the couch for a moment. Robert wasn't used to defiling his own views to live, no wonder – he had had everything he had wished for, given to him. _'Why did he bother to leave a life like that?'_ Why would he disappear from so much money, to then feel as if he needed to sleep with someone for money. Surely he could have leeched off his parents for a while. That was what Martin had thought was going to happen. Robert appeared too proud to do something like that, obviously not.

_'He'll hate me either way,'_ No matter if he apologised for talking him into it, or did say that it had nothing to do with him. It had the same outcome. _ 'He should go back home...Or else he'll probably get taken advantage of...again.' _Martin was find admitting to himself that he was probably to blame for leading the boy astray from his pride-filled life. Still, he didn't want to know that Robert – just to spite him – would go off with some shady character, like Dave, and end up getting hurt worse than before. Martin believed that he and Dave were very different people, perhaps not better than one another but Martin would loathe himself if he happened to turn such a kid like Robert into something twisted. He needed to disappear, now, before Robert got out of bed.

Once Robert woke up from an anxiety-free sleep, Robert yawned before slowly leaving the bed and collecting his clothes: he glared at each of the offending article of clothing. He remembered that experience a little too well for him to be content with it. "Martin...?" Calling out as he opened the bedroom door and plodding into the living room which joined with the kitchen. There were booze, empty bottles, cigarette buds and who knew what else laying around from the abandoned party. _'Where is he?'_ The nerves began to rise in the middle of his stomach, a dead weight at the back of his throat trying to convince him to cry and release the uncomfortable feeling. Shaking his head, believing he was simply over exaggerating, Robert wandered to the fridge hoping to rid himself of the nagging feeling at his side.

Grabbing the only item left in the fridge, Robert set the bottle of water down and proceeded to sit down. That was when he noticed a small piece of paper, with a handwritten note on it. 'Later, Robert. Go back home: you don't belong here.' Robert blinked at the message and held it up, hoping that Martin would suddenly appear and tell him it was a sick joke by one of his friends.

Yet once no sound was made in the apartment, Robert knew he had been so very foolish over the past few weeks. What had he done last night? "What _have_ I done...?" Robert muttered before holding his head in his hands. He needed to call Oliver and get back to his family, to his uncle that was ill. He wanted to rewind the events over the past month, at least then... His heart wouldn't be breaking, and being torn into a thousand pieces at this moment.

* * *

Once again, Bryan poked the artisocrats side: he may have not like the attention of many but he didn't like being ignored so blatantly. Especially after he had asked a rather serious question. Tala had told him he should forget it, Spencer rolled his eyes and Ian was simply 'grossed out' at the thought of it. Alright it wasn't the greatest idea, particularly with Robert being the wealthy one with the massive house, and him having rather little in comparison. Still, Bryan knew that the longer he was near Robert then the less time he had to worry about Martin coming along and seeping him off his feet. "So?" Robert narrowed his eyes and glanced to the side, watching Bryan lie back down on the couch and once again attempt to place his feet on Robert's lap. That wasn't going to happen, and his feet were constantly shoved away, until the Russian got bored and sat up slightly.

Robert frowned for a moment, watching Bryan carefully to see if he was going to ask the question again for his benefit. "What?" Bryan seemed to be serious in whatever he was asking, so it was probably best not to enquire as to what he had said previously. He could tell this was important to the Russian, he was leaning away and with a small frown of thought of his face. Maybe he was arguing with himself? If he was serious, that would mean Robert would be making a very critical call on such a thing.

"Yes or no?" The blader asked again, this time frowning more in annoyance than anything else. Why did Robert have to act like he hadn't heard him, he had felt like an idiot asking. It was obvious now that he was going to decline the offer and both of them would have to sit and fidget until Bryan thought of an excuse to leave, quickly. The other blader was trying to weigh up the possibility it was something which he, personally, wouldn't enjoy. Most of the time when Bryan was being mature for a brief amount of time, he wouldn't relate to the bedroom department... So should he say yes, or no, to this question?

"Why not?" Drawling, just to watch Bryan's reaction was a technique which Robert had perfected over the years of having hard-to-please parents. He'd utter a few words, if it looked like neither of them enjoyed it, he'd change his tune quickly and hope for the best. Usually it worked and his angry looking parents would nod, or laugh and agree then wander off. Still Bryan's reaction was one more of suspicion and surprise, one of which Robert hadn't been expecting. What had he just agreed to? Bryan tilted his head slightly and blinked almost like a confused canine.

"Seriously?" Bryan didn't believe anyone would have agreed to that. Maybe Tala wasn't always right then? He had said that no one in Robert's position would accept such a proposal, and of course he should have been right. So why was Robert agreeing? The two bladers watched one another carefully, Robert still trying to piece together what he had heard from Bryan. Something about Tala then... Robert hated Martin a little more now. What had he just done?

* * *

Author's Note: I kept making it out that Martin was a right evil sod: but in truth he's not that bad (alright not good...but not that bad either), he's not 'heartless'. Yes, he's an arsehole for emotionally blackmailing everyone, including Robert, and alright it probably might not be the greatest idea to use both drugs and drink excessively. But hopefully he seems a little more... real now? What'd you think of him? Anyway, with Bryan... you won't know what he asked until Robert finds out I'm afraid. Tala is still around and will play a very large part very soon. Likewise with Ian/Spencer/Johnny. They have their parts coming up. That dear redhead has more than breaking up the wedding to do.


	37. Breaking Point

Author's Note: So the chapters from now on will be rather long, over 5,000 at least anyway. Mainly because there are going to be a lot of things happening, and well... A lot of points of view to try to capture within that. Still if it becomes too much to read for anyone, then I will place them in smaller "parts" but: just for simplicity and flow they'll just be long chapters for the moment. But seriously, if it's too much I'll be more inclined to make more "part" chapters as I don't want to give anyone Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.

Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, and alerted this fiction. Big boost of motivation, for after having done (as it turned out) three tests on a Friday... Boo, college.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

* * *

There was never anything to do once Tala disappeared. Bryan would return to his usual anti-social self and stay inside, only on occasion going out to beyblade a few random people. Ian and Spencer seemed to ignore each other and they would barely keep in contact with Bryan. Maybe every so often calling round to see if he was still alive and hadn't died of boredom, however there was an event today, which threw everything out of sync. This had caused not only Ian to go to Bryan's but Spencer and even Kai was present as well. It was of course the attendance of the old BladeBreakers' captain which had caused this odd reaction.

"Hiwatari, what the hell do you want?" Bryan sneered at him, he didn't like Kai being anywhere near him, not to mention that he was now in his house. The thing about Kai was that he was the type to make an assumption before anything had even been said, before any evidence had came to light. No wonder he was so surprised when he got beaten by Granger at the regionals a few years ago. He had been proved wrong. Still to have a rich snob in his little apartment: who knew what kind of insults he was thinking up? Another rich kid he hated with a passion.

"Have any of you seen Tala?" Kai gave a quick glance to Spencer – who was currently standing near the window – and Ian, who was laying on the couch. Neither of them looked thrilled with the current situation. Bryan was more curious on why Kai was seeking out Tala, the two of them may not have hated each other as much as they let on. But Tala and Kai weren't friends, more like rivals for when they were bored with others. Bar from that, they avoided one another like the captain was a pesky fan trying to gain an autograph.

"Nah, he's been sulking for the past few days anyway." Ian shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care anymore. Tala was a loose cannon and had always been somewhat illogical in his own actions. Nonetheless that was probably how he managed to get one over on them all, the manipulative bastard. Still the idea of Kai being here only made them a little jittery in the sense of their minds were beginning to think up horrible scenarios which had befallen the redhead.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Bryan wandered around the couch he wasn't at ease with this topic plus, he didn't appreciate Kai sending Ian and Spencer of all people, here. The bladers glanced at one another for a moment before Kai decided to give out a small piece of information in the form of a question. Kai was just wondering what had happened at first, now he was a little worried for the blond: he was somewhat more withdrawn, of course he did well trying to cover his problem up. Just not well enough as Kai caught wind to the lack of hyper behaviour.

"What happened with him and Max?" Bryan knew that there was something not right about that topic. He knew that whenever he had brought it up with Tala, the redhead had become most annoyed and would storm away like a scolded child. Whatever had happened it hadn't been good. It certainly was more concerning when Kai had came to speak to Tala about it... since when did Kai care about them and their problems? Which reminded Bryan, why the hell did he pay for his commission into that recovery clinic? There was no way he was going to ask at the moment, that could eventually turn out that Bryan would need to _thank_ Kai. Not going to happen as willingly as it should.

"Don't know, don't I care. So why do you need him?" It was almost as if Ian and Spencer knew, only from habit of how the two interacted. That the tone and atmosphere of this conversation was beginning to become strained with every second, Kai was still standing near the door. Arms folded with a very passive look on his face – Bryan was standing up and becoming increasingly annoyed...and it showed. The two would bagger each other until one started to snap, which was usually Bryan, but it was not improbable to have Bryan managing to get under Hiwatari's skin either. Then it would be digs, personal attacks, and then... Fighting, until Spencer and anyone else around thought that they had best jump in and stop it.

"Do you know where he is or not?" Bryan hated that. He hated that look, that almost bored and weary look which would drive him a little too mad for his own liking. Just how could anyone want to be so damn expressionless? Granted the Demolition Boys did have a reputation of being _cold_ but that wasn't the same. Kai very rarely showed if he was angry, just maybe would a frown appear – but it was very hard to pinpoint just how angry he was. Bryan just didn't like people like that: it reminded him of people he'd rather forget completely. Still, Kai had believed that Bryan hated him more than anyone else was because he had had it easy in life. Granted they had both been raised in the Abbey for years, but it was the life before those years and after them which made it obvious. That made it clear, Kai and Bryan were too different to find an area of understanding with each other.

"He's being a damn ass anyway." Ian sighed at the raising aura between the two of them. Kai would eventually give Bryan the cold shoulder and ignore him, and Bryan would blow up – and demand a beybattle, which he would probably lose. Mainly because he hadn't been practising as hard as he should have been. Spencer had noted that the days when Bryan was his usual cold, and unloving-self then he would beyblade for hours without rest. He barely beybladed over the past few days, and with the championships looming ever closer, it was not looking good. "Did Max get fucked by someone else or what?" A cheating Max? That didn't sound like him, Kai let a small amount of annoyance come through in his voice: he didn't want the Demolition Boys thinking it was Max's fault for Tala acting strange.

"Max wouldn't do that." Of course implying that Max was innocent made Tala look like the guilty party and there was no way Bryan was going to let that settle without any proof. The idiot was making assumptions again. However arguing over who was at fault didn't help either of them. Kai actually became most annoyed with how Bryan continued to argue the point of Tala doing nothing wrong – and that 'he didn't think that Tala would do that either'.

"What did he say that after you fucked him for the hundredth time while he was going out with Max?" Ian and Spencer seemed to perk up at this comment. They hadn't ever made a statement of such boldness only because it would cause major problems with the rest of the group and Ian in particular couldn't be bothered with such social rubbish. Spencer had stated that if they had interfered then it could be the end of the Demolition Boys. However, knowing that Bryan was still following Tala around whilst his attentions was elsewhere made Ian want to bash the pathetic boy's head in. Ugh, Bryan had reached a new low.

It was strange, how did Kai know that both of them were still sleeping with each other? Well, at the time period of when he had been seeing Max? Not unless, one of those two told someone else? Bryan doubted that they would tell Max directly, and he hesitated to believe that Tala had told Max that they were fucking each other. The redhead had been most nervous and very adamant to keeping said activity secret. Not unless, it was to keep someone else from finding out? But how the hell did Hiwatari know? "I'll break your neck, you-" Why did everything end in an argument?

Before Bryan could launch himself at Kai and try to extract as much blood and pain from him as possible, a beyblade whizzed by his head. Crashing into the wall, and making Bryan freeze for a moment: glaring at the offender who dared to get in his way. "Calm down, idiot: Hiwatari, go check with Spencer – he'll probably be in their apartment. I'm outta here." Such an odd way of working to have the youngest male in the room to stop the bickering, still with the new information he had heard from Hiwatari, and the obvious embarrassed but pissed attitude which Bryan displayed, it meant it was true at least.

Ian had to think: if Bryan hadn't kept sleeping with Tala while he was going out with that blond BladeBreaker (or All-Star Ian wasn't quite sure), would Tala still be shoving orders in every direction... Like he used to, like he should? Would everything have been _normal_ if Bryan had controlled himself a little better and allowed Tala to go away with Max entirely? If it were true, Ian was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his anger in check. Spencer was probably at his limits too. The bickering and stress which the relationship had caused on the team hadn't been expected but it had been done.

And Ian was sure the very seams of this apparent 'strong' group were slowly stretching until each and every one of them would snap under the pressure, and when that happened... The Demolition Boys would be no more, and they would once again be alone in the confusing world. Ian wasn't going to let that happen so easily, and even if he had to manipulate _Tala_ into doing something of aid, then he would. Bryan wasn't going to ruin them. No matter what...

* * *

It was a few days after the little meeting that Ian had reappeared not looking too happy. He had made up his mind about the current scenario of the team. It was all Bryan's fault. Still he was not going to come to his house and yell at him... Not yet, he'd see if he could keep away from Tala once he came back (and the annoying redhead always came back). "Ian? What you doing here?" Bryan frowned at the displeased look upon Ian's face. Usually he'd be sulking or annoyed at whatever had irritated him so but not looking as if he had smelt something rotten.

"I have some bad news for you." A sigh and then slowly, Bryan let the boy in. It couldn't be that bad if he didn't look _too _serious. Quickly, Bryan shut the door and followed the younger blader into the living room. Ian sat down and pulled out his phone from his pocket, silence, only occasionally marred by the small bleeps and clicks of the buttons which Ian pressed on his phone. It looked as if he was searching his phone for what had caused him so much discomfort. "_Bryan_." Ian glanced down at the picture he had taken with it – it didn't look good for Robert at all.

"I saw that snob walking about. I was going to piss him off until this happened." Ian chucked the phone at Bryan, who managed to catch it before it plummeted to the floor. Bryan didn't bother to really look at the picture on the screen until he suddenly realised what he was actually looking at. "Now at least you can stop fantasising about the-" However, Ian hadn't counted on the reaction of Bryan being so _livid_.

He hadn't really thought that Robert and Bryan were serious. Ian had mainly thought that Robert had simply taken the place of Tala in Bryan's world. Still, when Bryan turned around, grabbed his jacket and left the house, Ian was sure there was more going on than he had thought otherwise. This was going too far, he'd call Spencer from here as Bryan had taken _his_ phone. _'Bryan has to stop this...'_ If his feelings for Tala had ruined so much, then what would be the result of him genuinely liking Robert?

Even if Ian demanded that his hate for everyone be known, he still required this dysfunctional team. Unlike most of the other members he was much more capable of showing emotion: other than rage and sadistic glee. Of course that also meant he could become embarrassed and stumble, terribly, over words – especially since Bryan seemed to be competent in humiliating others than beyblading. The facts remained that Ian needed this team he probably wouldn't quite know where he should go or how to function. Society was only a small part of their lives very rarely did they speak to others...

"That idiot, fucks everything up." Standing up, Ian wandered around the small apartment trying to locate the phone. A small sigh as he found it, shoved into the corner of the room. Ian was pissed with Bryan, yet they all seemed to forgive one another in an odd way. Even though Bryan and Spencer had willingly admitted to one another, that they disliked each other: it still hadn't stopped the blond from questioning on Bryan's progress in the clinic. Nor had Bryan been calm or even happy when Spencer had also been terribly injured by Garland last year. Everyone just had to be so damn difficult, so damn proud... and it infuriated Ian and for the first time since he had been part of this peculiar family, he regretted being in it.

On the other hand, Bryan was walking quickly towards the proud manor which Robert lived in. Like hell was he going to wait and see if Robert was going to phone him up and explain what had just happened, he wanted an answer now. There was a worry, a small voice in his head that niggled at him and it kept repeating over and over: 'Robert isn't yours. He belongs to no one.' It was a fact, of course no person could ever own another unless they had no pride, nor will which differed but... For that fact to sound so deafening, to pin feelings of defeat and betrayal, feelings which Bryan knew he shouldn't be experiencing, into his very soul made him walk faster.

He would replace these unusual sensations with anger and spitefulness. There wasn't a guard in sight, it seemed as if Fate itself had cleared Bryan's war path. However, it did not take long for security to try to track him down and calm the raging young man. Yelling obscurities and quickly lashing out and fleeing, deeper into the mansion, brought the needed results. "What is the meaning of this, Bryan?" Robert blinked when he saw Bryan glower at him almost as if he were coming to eradicate him after a gruellingly long vendetta._ 'Oh dear...' _It wasn't the greatest feeling, knowing that the person of his affections was angry – for some reason – and also knowing that the previous...person of his feelings was in the other room.

When Bryan ran up the start – skipping a few with each giant step – he continued to move forward, and grabbed Robert roughly. The aristocrat was very nearly winded when he was shoved against the wall behind him violently. Why was Bryan so darn angry? However, the question was lost on Robert as Bryan yelled viciously in his face. Robert could only grimace as he noticed how sore that the vice like grip was causing him.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Bryan hastily shoved a phone near him, dreading to hear the true answer. His head felt like it was spinning, his heartbeat was just too fast and his face felt a little too hot. Robert shook his head slowly, trying to calm his own racing pulse at the sudden attack. Gradually, the hold on his arms was slackened, but the intense glare he received stayed put. At least now Robert had the chance to hold the phone and look at what was wrong with Bryan. The picture itself was slightly pixelated and blurry, however the actual content was plain. It was in the park in which the event had occurred, and so Robert had thought no one would have bothered.

Robert had been caught on camera, smiling awkwardly, along with Martin: whom was kissing his cheek. "How did you-" Robert was shocked, it was however obvious that Bryan hadn't been there to take this photograph. If Bryan had been there, he would have known about it. Sighing, and trying to calm his growing nerves, Robert handed the phone back. "This is going to be hard to explain-" Bryan didn't care who had said anything at this moment in time, he just wanted to know what was going on. Surely Robert liked him slightly, enough to maybe... Stay somewhat... Or at least feel as if he needed to be faithful. _'What the hell am I talking about?'_ Bryan didn't like these thoughts, they were new and confusing. He didn't understand this. This feeling, the need to monopolise the other completely.

The voice cut through the atmosphere, not out of admiration or even trying to keep the topic low profile. It was because Bryan was so damn shocked that the person whom had been hanging all over Robert in the photograph was now in front of him. _'I'm going to throw this bastard down the stairs.'_ The brunette which stood in front of his was slightly taller still, and was much older than what Bryan had thought. Or maybe he was young but had aged horribly? Still, it seemed he was in his mid-twenties... "So, is this Bryan?" Too old, Bryan hissed to himself. He didn't bother to do anything other than stand with his hands in his pockets. Unaware to the painful scenarios which Bryan was concocting.

With the face which Bryan was pulling, Martin knew very well what was running through his head, it was obvious that was confused. Or rather suspicious of whom he was. "Martin. I sure you've heard of me." That was it, all that had to be said, until Bryan bared his fists and was very ready for a fight. Martin didn't flinch and Robert sighed and stood in the middle of the two. Bryan was reacting far too angry to be talked to. It was beginning to frighten Robert – he wasn't used to seeing such an angry Bryan. Perverted, rude and maybe antisocial but this annoyed? Never.

"Please, calm down, Bryan." For that moment, when Robert seemed to almost plead with him, and look oddly scared Bryan felt his resolve almost break under a handful of words. _'What the hell is going on?' _If this was Martin – the same person whom Robert had said whom he hated with a passion - why was he standing in front of him, protecting him._ 'I could just throw him down the stairs and kill the bastard...'_ Bryan narrowed his eyes, if Martin was being protected by Robert then maybe he wasn't over him? Maybe this was what was so complicated? Robert liked both of them... Bryan felt himself growl lowly at the thought, fists still ready to take aim._ 'Why does Robert have to be here?' _Bryan was sure that if Robert hadn't been here then Martin would be dead already.

Robert watched as Bryan stilled, he was no way near calm: merely _calmer_ than what he had been originally. The rich blader sighed in relief, and relaxed slightly, that was until Martin decided to mix this scenario up even more. Martin smirked towards Bryan, and pulled on the back of Robert's shirt: the blader was drawn backwards closer to the brunette. Martin smirk grew once he rested his chin on Robert's shoulder, almost as if he were taunting Bryan. _'Stop touching, Robert.'_ Bryan swallowed those words quickly, he couldn't say such a thing... He wouldn't allow this Martin to know that he was getting to him.

But it seemed that Robert knew very well what was going on around him and shrugged the other boy off. A moment to reconsider his options and suddenly, like in the photo, Martin draped over Robert and kissed his cheek. Almost instantly Robert grimaced and pushed himself away and Bryan snarled. "Get your hands off him." The brunette was in no mood to be told that Robert had already been taken away from him. He had saved a lot of money, cancelled his old ways of life just so he could get here. He wasn't going to be shoved away so easily.

But Bryan's possessive reaction caused Robert to feel a quick flash of rage. Why was he only ever interested in him when someone else was around? Was he just a toy that Bryan wanted to keep ownership over? The three of them stood quietly assessing the situation, meanwhile Bryan continuously thought about the negative points of hurting the idiot in front to him. It still didn't explain what was going on. Martin had reappeared and from what he had heard from Enrique, he was going to try to play Robert. Like he was going to let that happen. However, if Robert was completely and utterly indifferent to the old love, why was he still letting the guy stay in his home? It made Bryan itch with uncertainty on his own position in this twisted affair.

Still the dramatic stand-off between them was cut short as a voice from downstairs boomed, "There you are, Bryan." The Demolition Boy glanced down the stairs to see the familiar blond, along with the little 'closeted case'. They looked anything but pleased, "this is pathetic, you know." Robert frowned at the way they had stormed into his home and had interrupted this bizarre scene – it was about to get even more complicated. On the other hand Martin looked down upon them and rolled his eyes, and then took this distraction to get a little closer to Robert. He wasn't going to let this Bryan fellow get too close to him.

"Ian?" Bryan hissed, this was the only word Robert or Martin understood as Bryan began to shout in Russian. Enraged and confused already, their presence was not helping him keep his cool. "What the hell are you two doing here?" The greeting in which Ian and Spencer had received also turned their own emotions bitter and sour and instead of calmly telling Bryan what was going to happen, Ian yelled. Robert frowned and glanced between them all, what was going on? Bryan had a scowl on his face, and looked to be angrier with those two than what he had been with Martin.

"You're going home, now - idiot." Ian yelled back, and raised his launcher – taking aim for Bryan's head. Stern looks were exchanged between them all, meanwhile, Martin began to hold onto Robert. A hand merely brushing his, and then eventually holding rather possessively Robert's waist. An action like this did not go down well with Robert himself and he batted the boy away. The aristocrat was far too interested in what was happening here. "Don't think you can run around as you please. We do have an image to upkeep." A line directly from Tala – a little speech which he had used to make sure they had done as he had asked. They were meant to be cold and cruel, not weak and carefree.

"Piss off, this has nothing to do with either of you." Bryan knew that be had left Falborg behind in his rush to come here, which only meant that he would lose... If Spencer really wanted to get him out of this manor. There was always a problem between them, however it was rarely sorted with violence, unlike Bryan's way to deal with Ian or Tala. Spencer for one was far too strong, physically Bryan knew he wouldn't stand a very good chance, if any, if he and Spencer were to start throwing fists.

"Of course it does. You think anything you do is just your business?" Those words made Bryan shake his head. What was this all about anyway? For all he knew this was just a stunt by Tala to get him to go back to his little apartment and stay away from Robert. Doubting that, since Tala would have certainly came here himself if he wished it – then it must have been about something else. He hadn't been horrible to Ian and he hadn't been disrespectful to Spencer. However this was giving the vibe of... Bryan couldn't remember the last time he had heard those two sound so angry, especially with him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naivety was not a trait of the Demolition Boys, however, Bryan had one main problem – he lacked any kind of observational skills when it came to a social context. He could read people well, just not the reason behind them or the consequences of such a relationship or interaction. That was why this whole idea had been blown out of the water, and now Spencer and Ian were annoyed to the extreme about his actions. Previous actions in particular.

"You caused more problems than you think." Spencer spat spitefully, he couldn't take this. Why was Bryan even trying to deny it? Bryan had caused a lot of trouble for himself because of 'feelings' he had developed for their captain. It had probably messed Tala up even more. How did one overcome the fact that a friend, had fallen for them? What had to be said to revert to how it was? "Fucking Tala is just another one of them, falling for some rich snob?" Ian could tell Spencer had been pissed because of Bryan's _new friend_.

The fact remained that he had been very close to revealing all of their pasts and he hadn't even discussed it with them. What was he trying to do? Get thrown from the team? "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" It was confusing... For both Ian and Spencer to sit back and watch Robert slowly become a trusted friend of Bryan's. He had ranted for ages on how rich people should go _die_ along with their money, and yet he was sleeping with one of the richest guys in the country? It sounded more like a cry for help than anything else. People didn't just turn over their ideals like that – certainly not Bryan.

"I didn't do anything Tala didn't want: and _this_ has nothing to do with you!" Bryan could understand only to a slight extent to what Spencer was saying. Sure, it probably had been annoying for them to know about it. But it wasn't as if the two of them had broadcasted it and made it most public. The fact remained, this situation did not involve either of them: in anyway. Or at least that was what Bryan was trying to get through to them.

Alternatively, Robert was standing stunned, he had heard names: and that was what he was picking up on. Apparently – it was Tala, again. His own fists almost clenched till they were white. Why did that redhead always seem to be brought up? Martin gave the tightening fists a glimpse, before giving Robert a fleeting look of worry. There was also the small fact, that even if Martin knew he didn't understand what was going on – Robert could very well understand. Had he learned Russian while he had been gone? It was possible...

"So it was his fault you kept fucking him?" Ian yelled back, just as annoyed with this. He didn't want to cause such a commotion and there was no doubt in his mind that Tala would be furious with him and Spencer with how they were acting. However cornering Bryan, and making sure he at least admitted to having some fault to this mess was what they were hoping for. It wasn't fair on Bryan and it certainly wasn't the best place to be yelling furiously back and forth between one another. However the pent up rage had now been released and it wasn't going to stop until someone let up.

"It has and had nothing to do with you! You didn't even need to concern yourself with anything we were doing! Nosy bastards." There was a feeling of anxiety which kept flashing throughout Robert's body, he could see the way Bryan was reacting to those words. It was alarming to think that whatever they were discussing was causing so much ill-ease between the team, which were meant to be emotionless. Everything was confusing now, Robert couldn't concentrate. If this was about Tala – then maybe it was about how Spencer and Ian felt about Bryan's involvement. But even the thought made Robert queasy, _'He's probably not even over him.'_

"Nosy? You know how damn disgusting it was to have you two making passes at one another during training?" Ian had made it clear to Bryan in his own way, so long as no one tried to flirt with him it was fine. However, the youngest team member drew that line after a few weeks of Bryan and Tala making comments to one another during training – they didn't need to hear those. They didn't need to see the captain of their team, and a friend drool over each other nor have a secret snog behind something. It wasn't secret nor was it appropriate. "Sly comments, my ass – why couldn't you keep that business in the bedroom? Why the hell did you have to go and ruin Tala?"

To be accused of ruining anything, especially _Tala_, made Bryan want to stop the arguing and start fighting - how could they saw that he had ruined anyone? Tala had his own problems, and Bryan was not obliged to hold his hand when things got bad – just like Tala had no obligation to do the same for him. But with Tala's odd appearance now and then: only to disappear again for a few days...was unnerving to all of them. To find someone to blame made that worry composed itself, and drift away. "I didn't ruin anything!"

However, when Bryan and Tala had been together there were of course two major problems, beside the sickening display of attracted between them. Tala became incompetent, and Bryan didn't think about anyone else but Tala. It was always, _Tala this, Tala that_, and for his supposedly 'best friend' the whole thing drove him up the wall. To the point that he wouldn't talk to Bryan if he mentioned him. So, Ian was ultimately ignored because Bryan knew the boy wouldn't stand to hear another love-filled word about the redhead. Spencer was given the instructions which Tala should have given: which he couldn't do because he was in 'recovery' from a previous night – though most of them knew...

Tala was just getting lazy, and unreliable. It was with that knowledge that Ian and Spencer decided that if this hadn't went on then Spencer wouldn't be loaded with tasks to do, Ian would still have someone to speak to: and the team would be perfectly normal. "Then why the hell is Tala gone? Because you kept fucking him, and Max found out – that's why he _probably_ left the stupid redhead." Robert perked up when he heard the two names together. So had they been in a relationship with one another like he had suspected? Sighing as Martin held his hand yet again, the young man decided not to shove him off this time. Bryan wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. He hadn't given him so much as a glance since this argument had started.

"If Max and Tala broke up for that reason, it's your fault. You should have had some common sense, and decency." Surely it wasn't just Spencer and Ian who believed that it was just _wrong_ for Bryan to entice Tala into bed, while he was going out with Max. Even if it had been Tala to start the flirtations, Bryan should have denied him: it didn't matter what his feelings were – he shouldn't have done it. No matter how hard or painful it would have been, it wasn't an impossible feat. Bryan was just being weak again. It was certainly unfair to Max, and with Tala being as clueless with emotions as the rest of them – the deal hadn't helped.

"Why didn't you bother to say anything to me, as the apparent friends you are?" Nothing had prepared Robert to hear what was about to be said. Martin's hand was still entwined into Robert's – whose hand suddenly squeezed tightly as if in need of support which the brunette gave happily. At least he was allowed to touch the boy again, at least he wasn't being as horribly rejected as he thought he would be. There could always be a chance to get back together with him.

"Because you don't care about anyone's word, or anything else, except from Tala's." Once those words were heard, in English, out loud for everyone to hear. Bryan just wanted to earth to devour him. Why did they think he didn't care about them? Yes, he had slept with Tala on more than on a few occasions, but why did it come across... Why did everyone think that he didn't mind if they were to drop dead? It just reinforced the thought of the media being right, maybe he was selfish and unable to love. But had he been cruel to them, that much? Had he been led so strongly by his captain?

He hadn't even noticed this mess until it had escalated to this. What did that mean? At the minute, Bryan didn't want to turn around to face Robert: he had heard that, and Robert probably still believed that he was in love with the redhead. How could he explain this? Why did he feel suddenly lost – and why was he suddenly thinking about how he wished Tala was here to fix everything... Tala always seemed to know what to do...He'd prove them all wrong...

"Come on," Martin whispered into Robert's ear: he had noticed how tense he had become after the tall blonde had yelled something about _Tala_. He didn't know what was going on between them all, but he could use this time to sneak away with Robert and have a chat with him. But Robert didn't move for a while, he just kept staring at the angry Russians. If Bryan's own teammates thought that he cared only about that ghastly redhead then he had no chance of gaining his affections. No chance. "Come on, let's give them some space." So slowly pulling and pushing the young man gently, Martin managed to get Robert into another room. Closing the door, the Russian insults flew again. There would probably be a scrap or two in a while.

Martin glanced around, he couldn't believe how expensive everything looked in this house. He was scared just in case he broke anything as he certainly hadn't the money to repay for it. Robert had wandered into the room and went almost straight towards the window, though seemed to turn his back on it and looked at Martin finally. "Martin. How can you think I can trust you after all that you did?" Sighing, and knowing very well that it would be extremely hard for anyone to trust again, Martin slowly walked over hoping to get close to Robert. At least then he wouldn't be able to run away again.

Outside there were yells – louder than any other. It appeared that the fight had started between those Demolition Boys.

"Do you hate me?" Robert tensed slightly when he felt Martin hold onto his arms, as if to keep him in place. Robert looked away from him, not wishing to remind himself about what Martin was actually apologising for. Everything was so confusing today, he had thought that maybe everything was smooth sailing from now on.

That Bryan would eventually fall for him like he had and that would be it – he hadn't believed that Martin would come back. He hadn't believed that even Ian and Spencer would place such worry within him with a mere sentence. Bryan cared too much for Tala, that there was no way he could be let in. "Why can't you give me another chance? We had fun, right? The first few months, I was just trying to forget and pass the blame onto you. But I had to come back, even if it just meant apologising. I missed-"

"Stop it." Robert hissed and shook his head, trying to step away, but the wall behind him and the two hands keeping him from escaping to either side – made him stand in place. How could he be boxed in like this? "Please, don't." Robert muttered, he didn't want to go through this all again. He had just got over the idiot and he was here begging for another chance. Why did he feel himself wishing that Bryan came in and acted like his usual possessive self? Just for a second, just so Martin would admit that there was nothing to gain being here and then leave?

"I'll do whatever you want...Just please, trust me again." Martin's other hand left Robert's arm and seemed to travel to his face – he forced the aristocrats to look up. Robert hated the 'puppy eyes', from anyone; Oliver, Enrique: who ever it was, Robert felt the need to hit them. Only because he knew what they were trying, trying to convince him into doing something he didn't want to do. Manipulation never sat well with him.

"No, how can I? You burst into my life then walked right back out again." Robert sighed, "Why did you bother to find me?" He didn't want Martin to be here – in reality he wanted to be in the other room, to know the Russian language, to understand what the Demolition Boys were yelling about. It involved something personal, and it had made Bryan look most stressed and annoyed: so why couldn't he know about it? Bryan might not have returned his feelings, but Robert still cared what was happening with the boy.

"You know," Martin forced a small smile, and came a little closer than what Robert was comfortable with. "A girl started whining at me, saying that she would do anything for me... But you were the only person I've ever known to be so bloomin' loyal. You're the only person who never even tried to change me." Robert blinked, he didn't want to hear this and he didn't want Martin so close. It was almost as if he was about to kiss him, the hand on his cheek had moved to the back of his neck, and the hand which had grasped his arm was now around him. "No." Robert turned his face away.

Conflicted feelings made Robert's head hurt. For one, he wanted to kiss Martin – to prove that Martin had indeed come back for him, like his naive self had believed. The other didn't wish to do such a thing while Bryan was so close by. Martin understood that he was putting Robert in a terrible position especially since he had explained that he was after this Bryan bloke. But for once in Martin's life, he didn't know if he was doing the best thing, he didn't know if he truly wanted Robert to fall for him again. What if something happened again? What if he fell completely in love with Robert? All he knew, for the moment, was that he wanted to be near Robert as much as possible for now.

Martin moved closer, and Robert muttered out a plea – he couldn't kiss Martin here. "Please don't." For one, Robert knew very well that if he did, then he wouldn't be able to push Martin away. He was far too familiar and his old feelings were already threatening to surface again. He couldn't do this if Bryan was in the same house as him. But Martin didn't stop, and eventually took part in a meek kiss. During so, the beyblade captain tried to push the other feebly away, until finally: the guilt felt was too much and he quickly turned his head away ending it.

However, Bryan was closer than either had thought, as Martin was grabbed and pulled off Robert. "I told you to get off him." Bryan snarled, he gave a quick glare to Robert who was stunned to the spot and looked concerned at the black eye and burst lip he seemed to have already. Robert shook his head as it seemed that there were a few punches thrown, and Robert decided that he didn't want another fight in his house. Robert quickly hid the tremendous shame with a calm expression. He would not weep over such a weak moment. Not yet anyway.

"Bryan, stop this nonsense." Robert grabbed hold of Martin's arm (as he too was about to hit the Russian and begin another brawl), but as Martin backed away, and Bryan threw a punch: it didn't hit whom it was intended to. The atmosphere turned from violent, to carefully concerned within seconds. Robert had immediately let go of the eldest man's arm and held the side of his face it throbbed and stung at his very touch. Although he was shocked more by being hit, it gave him the small moment of peace: and everything seemed to fit into place. He could handle this situation now that all of the drama had been hushed up.

"Hey, I didn't-" Bryan started off, trying to say that he was actually sorry for hitting him. There hadn't been enough time or rather enough self-control in place when he had swung at Martin. It probably hadn't helped the matter that now as a result Martin wanted to start the fight. A shaky sigh and a rub of the bridge of his nose, and Robert seemed to have closed any insecurity and anger away. He started to speak to Martin in a very quiet and calm voice, as if he was speaking to a misbehaving child.

"Martin: I'm perfectly fine, don't start another scuffle. Now, it's rather late, could you please close the door behind you when you leave?" It was a hint towards what Robert wanted. Peace and quiet. To have so many people rush into his home and demand his time and attention was just too much. He was never a very social person either: he preferred a few close friends and the rest could be acquaintances which he would only speak to if and when necessary. Martin nodded and gave Bryan a wary look as he barged past.

"Robert-"

Robert turned to look at Bryan, his wounds no longer Robert's concern. "If you do think to come rather late in the night to speak with me, don't bring that rabble with you. Neither should you accuse me of doing something wrong, when in fact I'm socially sanctioned to do so." Bryan blinked at the way Robert was speaking to him. It was as if he was speaking to a stranger, one of those fake people at those fake parties... Why was he speaking so monotonous? Why did he sound so damn vacant about the words he was saying?

On the other hand, Robert was keeping every emotion he was feeling inside of him: there was too much going on in his head – he just wanted to tell Bryan what he thought and hope that he would leave quietly. The way he acted was like a jealous boyfriend, but painfully Robert realised that they were in no way in that kind of relationship, and they probably wouldn't be. "You don't own me and you certainly have no say in, to whom I spend my time with. We're not formally together after all." Still, maybe there was a part of Bryan which wouldn't mind the idea of being together with him: even if he was apparently a dull prude.

"Then again, if you even looked at that picture, you would see I wasn't exactly fond of it nor expecting such a thing." Bryan tilted his head for a moment, he had looked at the picture on the phone, but he hadn't analysed it – he had went on impulse: he had to gain an explanation from Robert as quickly as possible. It had felt as if his mind was about to explode and he was about to be condemned to a feeling of confusion forever.

"But still you automatically assume I'm at fault when you're the one causing a calamity," A strike of the tongue and Bryan had felt a twinge within in chest and a heavy weight at the back of his throat. Did guilt always feel so terrible? Or had it been building up along with the feelings of dread? "Goodnight, Bryan." Bryan didn't say anything as the door was slammed.

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully, you can understand both Ian's and Spencer's stance on what's going on. Along with Bryan's. I feel slightly sympathetic towards Robert though, he hasn't a clue what to think. Tala's appearing in the next few chapters, (oh goodie). Well, if you have time, review: if not. I'll see you next update. XD I will be trying to update soon (like in the next several hours or so), but don't quote me on this... Just a very over-the-top goal.

. -cries- I'm a total moron at times. X( Thanks Shyki, sorry! ;.;


	38. Envy

Author's Note: I know I've said about "length" that if it gets too much just tell me and I can break up, but I was thinking. Would smaller paragraphs help more? It may look longer but I think it'd be easier to read than those rather large paragraphs.

Chapter Thirty Eight.

* * *

"I thought you'd be sulking here." Tala muttered to himself and wandered into the apartment, he could already see that Bryan was in. His shoes had been thrown off in the hallway carelessly, likewise with his jacket. Sighing, the redhead wandered into the living room and he noticed that the furniture had been moved slightly since his last visit. The couch was now facing the window directly, the television now shunted into a corner. Bryan was sitting quietly, drinking from a water bottle just glaring into space.

Tala relaxed and sat down next to Bryan who seemed to refuse to acknowledge that he was there. Bryan didn't even blink as Tala went straight into speaking about the topic he was thinking about. "I'm sure we've all told you at one point, even thinking about Robert would ultimately make you miserable." That was what Bryan knew he was going to hear. The line that would mean he could not speak about any ill-feelings about the events surrounding Robert because he had already been told not to continue his relationship. He hated that scapegoat conversation trick which Tala pulled.

Silence for a brief moment before the redhead narrowed his eyes and Bryan was pulled from his thoughts, only to answer bitterly, "even if you pushed me to him." Blinking in surprise, Tala was forced not to give an answer to such a statement. He couldn't exactly say that it _wasn't_ true as Tala had indeed shoved him towards Robert so Bryan would hopefully drop his feelings. "It was kind of obvious, Tala." Bryan muttered, he wasn't a fool and he may not have been the most observant person but he had noticed it when Tala brought Robert up. Almost as if he was baiting him to go have a word with the snob or defend him from insults.

"So, I don't need to-" Tala's pride had been insulted enough the past few weeks and he was not about to let Bryan think he had one over him. Although with the change in tone, Bryan knew that the insults were going to keep coming and not stop until Tala left... and Bryan... He couldn't be bothered with Tala's antics and odd habits at this time. Thinking deeply on things, it had never been a large part of his life, he never sat and thought about how some people reacted differently to the same thing. Why hadn't he noticed though? The discomfort which Ian and Spencer had gone through? Surely he should have picked up on that? "Remember who you're talking to, Tala." That was all that was said from Bryan: and it only meant one thing to Tala.

Stop with the pride-complex. Stop with the insults to make him feel better about himself. Bryan was not going to have his faults picked upon today, and Tala knew that now. He may have been what others called a cruel and sadistic captain but he also knew very well when he needed to draw the line. It was a constant battle in the Demolition Boys, to have a better, more effective move, or even be, stronger, smarter or faster than the other; to be _better_. This on-going struggle was difficult and wore on all of them differently, but there were times when said competition would be called off. For just a moment or two, they could simply speak to one another as if they were equals and pride was a forgotten word.

"You're pathetic. Why can't you just give up for once?" Tala hissed quietly to himself, he couldn't help saying it. He did genuinely believe that Bryan was being pathetic and silly. Why was Ian's and Spencer's sudden rejection such a hard thing for Bryan to understand? They had told Tala numerous times to 'cut it out' with Bryan, they must have discussed such a subject with Bryan as well. Then again Ian and Spencer would have probably wanted to stay away from the love-struck Bryan, who would have probably denied the request.

"Why aren't you back in America?" Bryan took a quick sip of his water, he was beginning to crave booze again and he couldn't stop thinking about how much better his evening would be with just one bottle. Just a sip. His logic told him to ignore that side, to disown those thoughts as soon as they came to his head but recently they had come back just as strong as they had been to begin with. It was making Bryan feel as if his work, over those gruelling weeks, had been for nothing. He'd been more agreeable and certainly he felt physically better without the hangovers everyday but he felt as if he was still missing something.

"Can't I come over and speak to my _favourite_ friend?" Tala took his attention away from Bryan and watched out of the window, he could see now what Bryan was watching. It seemed to be a small nest of birds, newly hatched and twittering away for food. Bryan wasn't into nature or anything of the sort, so why was he sitting here watching so contently? On the other hand, Bryan was simply using them as an excuse to stare, unblinkingly and stay very quiet. He had changed the furniture around so that if anyone did come into the apartment: then they would need to venture into the living room to see if he was in – they wouldn't be able to normally, just look down the hall this time. Bryan mainly watched the reflection off the glass to see who was coming in to annoy him.

"You? Not without a reason." Bryan muttered. Tala was the type to appear only if he wanted or needed something, it was never a good idea to deny him what he wished as it would usually end up with someone getting hurt or the item in question being broken. Tala rolled his eyes it would seem that his attention in being civil hadn't worked. Then again his comments had been filled with sarcasm and scepticism up until now. Still, it was the usual kind of remark from Tala, at least he should be grateful that he wasn't using his pity-filled words.

"You're mine." That sentence didn't make Bryan feel any better. Tala monopolised everything he could, he either owned it or didn't. If he didn't then he would try – a failure would mean he wouldn't go near it again. The Demolition Boys were _his _team and everyone in it was also _his_. Then again what did that really mean? Perhaps just an abstract way of saying that they were friends? "I don't need your loyalties wandering because of that snob." His loyalties? They hadn't changed too much over the course of meeting Robert... Bryan squinted his eyes slightly, or maybe they had? He certainly didn't feel the urge to go see Tala like he used to, or even visit Ian. Well not at the minute while they were both still rather annoyed with one another. He was angrier with how Robert had reacted, than how his friends had. That wasn't right.

"You want your room back then?" Bryan didn't want to admit the fact, that he hated being alone. That he craved someone's input each day, and that he was very much grateful to anyone who spoke to him kindly enough. He just liked very few people, perhaps he shouldn't be so judgemental and he would gain more visits. But then again, Bryan was not in the mood as of yet, to have people talking to him. He just wanted to be assured that when he woke up again, there would be someone with him, near him. Being alone for only a few months had been Hell for Bryan, and the Abbey's fierce training was not quite comparable with the feeling of the rejection of the world.

"I'll stay with Spencer." Tala didn't want to be too blunt, but found that if he did give a vague answer it would install a fake hope – one of which Bryan didn't need right now. Bryan couldn't think for a minute that it was possible for them to comfort one another like they done earlier in the year. It had caused so much trouble for them all. On the other hand, Bryan took the rejection as a personal hit: did Tala not trust him enough to be in the same apartment as him? Did he come off as desperate as that? To try to jump Tala, as soon as a problem with Robert came up? Sleeping on the couch may not have been a great place, but the redhead could always blackmail or manipulate Ian or Spencer to give up their bed soon enough.

Bryan glanced down to the floor for a moment, thinking about how on earth he could get to this situation. Sleeping with Tala had been a big mistake, but Bryan felt himself unable to believe that it would have been better to not have experienced it whatsoever. He should have kept his word and called the whole thing off as he started to develop those emotions. But to have not done it at all? That was a little far to Bryan. "Do you hate me?" However, the point remained that Bryan was fine now – but Tala could still very well hate him for doing such a thing. Bryan wondered what kind of situation he shoved the boy into.

"I resent you for breaking our deal." Tala's voice was void of any tell of what he was feeling, "but then again..." The redhead closed his eyes and sighed loudly, a hand came up and he leaned his elbow against the arm. "You're an idiot. I should have expected as much." Bryan blinked, he supposed that that was a way of Tala telling him that he wasn't too pleased with him, but had forgiven him at least. Forgiveness from Tala of all people was rather rare to come by and so Bryan felt some relief in hearing those words. Even if it didn't keep his mind away from the main problem he was facing.

"I didn't think anyone had a problem with it..." Bryan muttered, and avoided any eye contact. He knew that if he were to turn and face the captain of the Demolition Boys he would break apart. His emotions would become conflicted and that was not what he needed at the minute. There was no need to tell Tala that he did not resent the time spent with him nor did he need to know about how he hated Tala for constantly putting the idea of being with Robert down.

"You never look at the bigger picture, Bryan." Tala glanced over to the quiet Russian and sighed again, he didn't really think that Bryan's lack of surveillance on what went on around him, would be cause such a large problem. Though, Tala had always been the one to be the look out, even when the two of them were stealing from warehouses, it didn't seem to be in Bryan's nature to be careful. "Spencer got loaded with the tasks I was meant to be doing, I became incompetent and you...Ignored Ian to the point he was non-existent to you." Tala didn't want to bring up the incident of being confessed to. That made him feel oddly embarrassed, and embarrassment was not a sensation he wanted to feel ever again – especially at this moment, it wouldn't help matters.

"I didn't do that on purpose." It was then, only for a brief moment that Bryan turned and both of them were watching each other. It wasn't as if Bryan was angry with Tala, neither was Bryan necessarily angry with Tala. It was in fact the idea that Tala had hated what Bryan had done to him, personally. Becoming more, far too, aware of others and not caring as much as he probably should have about the team because he knew that Bryan would do as he asked, whenever he did so. He felt secure. On the other hand, Bryan just felt stupid and petty. How could he have been so hated by Spencer and Ian and not even know it? Had they tried to tell him at one point?

"Of course not." Tala used his other hand to brush the bangs from his face, "but it happened." Tala muttered. He didn't need to remind Bryan that most of the imbalance caused in the team was because of their fun and games. Heaving another sigh, Bryan shook his head for a moment, this was too confusing. He liked Tala – probably still a little more than he should... But when he thought of Tala he would feel at fault as if he was doing something he shouldn't be. Then there was Robert. A simple thought caused his mind to yell obscurities and yet his chest seemed to tighten and all he wanted to do was go visit the snob. "Why did you want to tell him?" Bryan blinked at the question. "Why did you ask him? Why were you going to tell him?"

Suddenly it fell into place. The reason why Spencer, Ian, and Tala had got involved, they knew what he could say to Robert. They feared their own secrets being told to someone they had no trust in: they had lacked trust with Bryan ever since he'd going on a downwards spiral. No wonder they were so angry, Spencer and Ian probably believed that they would gain pity from Robert if Bryan even dared to speak about it. "He's told me some stuff, I just thought-" But the reasoning behind the insane action, the excuse, was stopped in its tracks by Tala, a harsh tone being adopted and the atmosphere suddenly becoming edgy.

"_Some stuff_?" Tala hissed, eyes suddenly open and more alert than they had been the whole visit. Bryan tensed as he heard the redheads' words. "You know as well as I do Bryan. Topics like that shouldn't be brought up so carelessly." It probably sounded so warped to others, for Bryan to be told that _that_ topic was not up for a discussion unless it had been planned previously. But Bryan understood very well: after all if Robert knew what had happened to Bryan then, he would know what had happened to every single one of the Demolition Boys. Being carefree and letting other know them, on a personal level was never something which they had practised and Bryan wasn't going to start now. "That decision is not yours to make." Tala hated even _thinking_ about talking about that place, he wouldn't let someone he didn't even trust know about it.

"I know. I know..." Bryan held his head in his hands, what was he meant to do? He understood, now, where they were coming from. He understood their comments – but his feelings? They didn't even want to take heed the warnings which both Ian and Tala had given him about this relationship. Surprisingly, it had been Spencer who appeared to be unaffected by the news of Bryan trying to go after Robert Jurgen of the Majestic's. Still, Tala was beginning to fret over this event. What was going on between those two, from what Spencer and Ian had said...?

Spencer and Ian had managed to get him to the door, and then all of a sudden, Bryan had just gone: as they described, 'mental'. Saying that if they didn't let him go or if Robert ended up hating him, then he would launch Falborg on them. This was not a measly threat. It was frightening to see that Bryan would turn on them so easily and so Spencer had let Bryan go and said that if he wanted to go he should. Although he wouldn't be allowed to call them friends if he went back to Robert, since Bryan was so enraged he hadn't believed that the choice was a very hard one to make.

"You'll regret staying around Robert. He'll throw you away once he grows bored of you." Bryan narrowed his eyes at those words. He hated being told what to do, but more than that he hated being told the same thing, over and over again until he proved them wrong, or he was proved wrong himself. Out of the two options, Bryan would prefer Robert hang around until _Bryan_ got bored, at least then he could say Tala had been completely wrong.

A side glance towards the redhead, and words of spite thrown at him – only to reduce Bryan's own pain and the way it seemed to be eating away at him. "Is that from experience?" Once the captain had heard those words, he snarled back at him. How dare Bryan think that he could speak to him like that? Why couldn't everyone just drop the subject of Max? This was one of the few reasons why Tala had no interest in actually telling any of them the truth. He didn't want a pity party. Most importantly he didn't want to tell Bryan that he could actually understand his situation better than what he was letting on.

"Piss off." His plan had been to deter Bryan's affections for a moment, for him to think logically about the situation for once. Yet now, all Tala wanted to do was leave, and hope that those two would take the same course as he and Max had done. To crash and burn, hopefully, before Tala had the urge (one which he wouldn't be able to stop) to punch Bryan and break a few bones. He stood up and believed that he would be able to leave the apartment without being stopped. How wrong Tala was as Bryan followed behind.

Grabbing his arm and making sure that the redhead couldn't leave so easily, Bryan growled his own reply. "Why the hell do you care about what I do? Why do you hate the idea of me and Robert?" Pushing the taller man away, Tala made his own views clear. He wasn't interested in what Bryan did, but he did hate Robert and the thought of those two together made Tala scowl. It wouldn't work out: if he and Max hadn't – they wouldn't either.

They shouldn't.

"You understand why I want you to stay away from Robert..." Tala rolled his eyes, he had made his ideals clear to Bryan. He had made it clear to Robert himself about how he viewed him. The thought of Robert suddenly sparked the beginning of a scheme into his head. Maybe it was possible to break those two apart. "He's too loyal to his own name, Bryan. He will never leave it for you." Which was what Tala had began to hope for he'd need to go have a chat with Robert sometime, alone.

Almost in a sign of defeat, Bryan let his hold on Tala go. "I tried to use him like you wanted me to. So you wouldn't need to put up with me – so I wouldn't need to put up with those... feelings." A shake of the head a habit for when he was trying to make sense of his erratic thoughts, "but I really want to hang around with him." Tala narrowed his eyes at that statement. He knew what that meant: after all Bryan didn't _hang_ with anyone, he merely slept with those he found interesting. Ian he occasional bullied but that was it. "So stop worrying about me. I'm not going to fall in love with a Rich-Kid, Tala. It's just for fun."

"Remember, Bryan." Tala edged towards the door. "That sounds similar to our deal – and we know how that turned out." The other beyblader was left slightly confused at that statement. Already, he had said that he wouldn't be falling in love with Robert – so why had Tala said something like that? Not unless he was implying that Robert was going to fall for him...

Nah, that was impossible to even think about.

* * *

It did not take long at all for Ian to come back to Bryan, and start to act like nothing had happened. After all he did not enjoy the company of Tala. Of course, Spencer was alright to be with (as he wouldn't take to humiliating him). Ian had found it was rather dull around the blond's home, mainly because neither of them shared much interest in the same things – probably due to their age gap. However, after Tala reappearing, and seeming to be completely back to his old, bastard of a self. Along with Bryan being back to his usual humiliating tricks, hurtful comments and in general being cruel to his so called teammates, the two friends had decided to go out.

To find some random people to beyblade a mess with for a while, but Bryan had seen someone he probably shouldn't have. "Bryan, no. You'll just make it harder for yourself, just give it up." Ian hissed and turned his launcher to face Bryan's back. They had just walked down the street and Bryan had simply _stopped_. It appeared that Robert was over in the park with what seemed some brunette.

Before Ian could say another word of his genuinely thought advice, Bryan wandered over. There was no way he was going to make his presence known, when it seemed that Martin had the upper-hand. Robert appeared happy, and was smiling a little too much for Bryan not to be irritated and feel beaten by the older man. Waiting patiently, and making sure he wasn't seen by either of them: Bryan lingered behind them until it seemed that Martin had told Robert to wait at a bench.

Now was the time to snatch him away, before the idiot came back. Robert hadn't noticed anything odd, nor had he observed that he was being followed. So after he had sat down leisurely on the cool metal bench, and closed his eyes for only a few moments – feeling someone else grab onto his hair, and mutter darkly into his ear: took him by surprise. "We need to talk," At first Robert had thought that maybe this was a mugging but the voice caused him to shiver and that only meant one person. Bryan.

He swiped, hoping that the hand would let go of his hair. When it did Robert quickly stood up, hoping to put as much distance between him and Bryan as possible. "No, we don't." But Bryan was not in the mood to listen to anyone especially since the small amount of jealousy he had been feeling had increased ten-fold after now being rejected. No surprises, as Bryan grabbed hold of him and started to walk in the direction of the trees. Probably to hide them both from Martin when he returned to look for Robert - still being led so aimlessly was aggravating. Robert snatched his hand back once he had had enough of following the angry man.

"I suggest you leave." Glancing around, Bryan noticed that he could still see the bench. If Martin did look hard enough, he'd probably be able to see them amongst the thick foliage. So Bryan did the only thing that he thought he could – to shut Robert up, and to make sure both of them were hidden behind a single tree. He didn't need someone interrupting him. Trying to kiss another person whom wasn't in the best of moods generally was not a smart move. So Bryan ended up being hit roughly on the head with an outburst of 'what do you think you're doing?' all in all: Bryan managed one of his objectives.

He was now pinning the dear aristocrat against a tree, holding his wrists by his side. "Stop it." Robert hissed, embarrassed that such a situation was occurring (and with it being a public place, where anyone could be watching). "You're acting pathetic." He continued to rant, almost to cover up his red tinted face from rage and not shame and the thought of being made rather defenceless so easily. "Why is it because Martin's appeared, you act like some jilted boyfriend?"

What Bryan couldn't understand was how Martin was still allowed to be near Robert. Wasn't it Robert's plan to tell him how much he loathed him and then leave it at that? Why did it seem that Martin was becoming closer and closer to him – without Robert even attempting to push him away? At least he wasn't pushing as hard as he had done to Bryan. "I'm the pathetic one? You're the one letting someone who sold you off to the highest bidder, touch you like-"

Robert rolled his eyes, he knew that was going to come up. Why did Bryan feel so threatened by Martin? He was merely seeing if he could withstand the old charm of the brunette, which over the past few weeks had lessened. Unlike those first few hours of meeting again, where Robert would have been too disorientated to really know what to do, or how to object. Perhaps the thoughts of becoming an official couple had been warned off by the repeated times when Robert had immediately thought of Bryan. He had immediately felt guilty and he had cursed the brunette on several occasions. It wasn't Martin's fault for him being weak, but Robert did blame him for reappearing.

The naive thoughts had begun to fade away, and Robert was sure he was probably going to hurt himself if he didn't tell _both_ of these flirtatious men to back off. Either he was going to continue to like Bryan more than he knew he should or he would be torn between him and Martin. There was no point in making his life harder. Of course, he'd tell them to disappear in a much more civilised manner. "Enough!" Robert's voice had started out strong but soon after it had turned into a plea, "enough, Bryan." He pushed back slightly, hoping to gain some freedom for his limbs, but failed: "You must agree with me, that this was all just for fun..."

There was a nod from Bryan – and that one movement caused Robert to internally crumble. He had wanted Bryan to say something, to say this had maybe been something more than fun. "I stay around Martin because he doesn't ignore me like the person I actually do love does." He muttered in reply to the silent agreement. Gently and rather slowly, Bryan backed off letting Robert take a sigh of relief. The next comment made Robert frown but not out of anger just sheer bewilderment. "I need your help."

Robert tilted his head to one side he couldn't understand how they had come from the topic of Martin to Bryan admitting he needed help with something. "With what...in particular do you need help with, Bryan?" Determined that it was still possible to make the Russian aware of his overzealous feelings, which had grown far too quickly, Robert took a step closer. Wishing to know what was wrong, enough to make Bryan admit it.

On the other hand Bryan had been most annoyed with how Robert had said this was all a game. It meant that Tala was right, and that it was Robert becoming bored of him that was the cause of his torment. Still if Robert had said there was something more to it then it could cause emotions, ones which Bryan didn't want to have again, to be forced out into the open. He wouldn't return his feelings so easily. The request of help was not an easy task for Bryan either: all it had come down to was timing. If Robert had walked off, then he would have gone home...and then it would have happened. However, the sober Bryan did not want another moment of feeling sorry for himself, "Come and empty my room of all the booze I hid before I went to rehab."

A surge of panic like electricity went through Robert's body, _booze_? Had he started drinking again? If so, why and when had the habit started again? The tone he used was filled with confusion and concern. "You've not-" But Bryan managed to silence him by placing a hand over his mouth until he wasn't looking so worried. Bryan sighed and backed away from Robert, glancing anywhere but the blader in front of him. "-I'm still sober and have been since rehab."

"Okay, I'll assist you, Bryan." At first, Bryan had thought that Robert would go back to the bench and politely tell Martin that he had to leave... But that didn't happen, in fact it seemed that Robert was more than eager to leave without Martin noticing, maybe Bryan shouldn't have been so jealous after all?

* * *

Then again trying to help Bryan give up _every_ bottle in his possession was a lot harder than Robert had suspected. Especially since each room seemed to have a 'stash' somewhere in it. After the first few rooms had been cleared of all alcohol, Bryan started to demand that he would merely keep one as a souvenir or that it was them all. Robert could easily tell that the Russian was lying, he kept avoiding all eye contact with him. "Give me the bottle." Robert stated calmly and held out his hand: they were currently fighting over a small bottle.

A very small but nonetheless strong beverage in Bryans' hands, seeing as Bryan hadn't been plastered or even so much as had a sip in a while: Bryan's resistance would be much lower. He'd probably be able to be knocked out if he drank it in one go. That was the thought that had started the nerves within Robert, and it would seem that Bryan wasn't going to give this one up without some form of a fight.

"Just _one_ bottle! It's all I want..." Bryan tried to reason which wasn't exactly unusual as he had already tried to bribe, blackmail, threaten and brow-beat Robert into leaving him with it. It wasn't going to happen, as soon as Bryan had laid out the rules and basically said that he _would_ probably break whilst inside, that Robert was to keep at it and not allow him any.

"No, none. Hand it over." Robert edged a little closer until Bryan was backed up until he was at the balcony door. It wasn't really a balcony, not called one for the view it gave anyway, just somewhere to hang washing if need be. Still you could still gaze down and see the rest of the town and since this was one of the top floors, Robert would hate to be out there. Although the craving Bryan suddenly turned intentionally cruel for a moment remembering Robert's fear of heights. Maybe this was where it could come in handy?

"If I go onto the balcony, you won't be able to follow me there." Bryan said it out loud, only because he really was beginning to think that he would lose this fight. He wanted Robert to stop him before this unfair plan was implemented. Robert blinked, he at first didn't believe that Bryan would do such a thing, but as the blader turned slightly to open the door, Robert started to panic.

Bryan ran out on the balcony and as he had thought, Robert seemed to freeze at the door way unsure of what he could do. "Bryan." If Robert kept him talking then he wouldn't be able to drink, "this isn't fair." For the first time, Robert began to loathe his fears, usually they hadn't gotten in his way. But now they were interfering with the health of someone he held dear.

A shaky breath and an unsure attitude, _'Just go out...'_ Robert squinted his eyes at the concrete ground of the small veranda, he took a deep breath and glanced at Bryan – who seemed unfazed and uninterested in what he was doing._ 'Grab the bottle...Come back.'_ Robert placed a foot outside, the sudden breeze caused his nerves to almost shatter and his courage to almost jumped back inside, confidence broken.

_'Go out! Then come back...It's simple!'_ For a moment a whimper escaped Robert's throat, he gripped onto the doorframe and took another step outside. His legs were weak – he felt sick, he couldn't do this. _'I can't... I'm scared...'_ Childish, he thought, he should have the courage to do this. Except his mind continued to scream at him, both orders which he believed he had to fulfil and the fear of falling, _'do it!', 'I think I'm going to be sick'. _All he had to do was knock the bottle out of his hands, or get a hand on it then Bryan would be safer. Glancing over again Bryan already had the lid off it. _'Hurry up!'_

Bryan thought he was now going to be safe with his bottle of liquid heaven he was not excepting to be pushed into the wall and have the ether thrown away. Robert immediately reeled back and bolted into the apartment, quivering. Once Bryan had taken a few moments to think what had happened, he moved slowly inside to see where Robert was. Currently standing in a corner hunched, breathing rapidly – terrified.

He staggered over in his own fear that now Robert would detest him, he needed to say something, anything that would hopefully calm this cold atmosphere down. Alternately Robert heard Bryan come back inside and walk slowly towards him, but he dared not to look at him. Robert would end up yelling at him, and that was not what he wanted. "I'm s..." Blinking, Robert wondered what Bryan had stopped himself from saying, "I'm such a bastard..." The Russian mumbled to himself before grabbing hold of Robert.

"Do. Not. Do that, ever – again." A shiver ran through him, and then the notion of being sick but slowly he managed to fight back the feeling. Just. Still this was not what Bryan had in mind, he had thought that Robert would come in, quickly get rid of the drink and leave. Never had he believed that he would be standing here, willingly, _hugging_ another human being and be trying to _comfort_ them. On a personal level, having to do this was one of the most awkward things which Bryan had ever experienced but it appeared to be calming Robert down. That was the main thing.

Robert blinked when he felt Bryan move away from him slightly, only to hold up what seemed to be another small bottle which he had hidden away on his actual person. The thought made Robert want to hit him, repeatedly, but if Bryan was handing it over then, then that was progress in trying to rid the apartment of the drug.

"This is the last one...Drink the damn thing." As it was thrust into Roberts' hands, only for the Russian to hug the other male again made Robert slightly confused. Why was he doing this? Why had he been so cruel – addiction was not something in which he could understand so individually? Why was he still hugging him? Although, Bryan had a sound reason to why he had done what he had.

If his hands were preoccupied with hugging Robert then they couldn't make him drink, and also he'd have to stay still. The only problem remained that the alcohol around the house would have to be cleared up before Bryan caved in again. "Can't I just-" Robert's plan was to throw it out the window, but then again he did want to stay very far away from that balcony as possible.

"I'll wrestle you for it." Bryan whispered in reply, "then, I'll just go out onto the balcony again. Just hurry up, before I do something stupid." Bryan closed his eyes tightly for a moment, he couldn't handle this, to have something so close, which he wanted so dearly. But no, he couldn't have it. He shouldn't, and slowly Robert agreed to it...

The high concentration made Robert rather drunk, and so had seemly taken to wandering around the apartment commenting on how small the place was – and that this apartment could fit into one of the dining halls in his own home. "Stop following me around." Robert slurred slightly and swayed for a moment before wandering once again down the hallway: Bryan was tremendously amused at this scene. Robert Jurgen had fallen, clumsily, at least a three times and his balance didn't seem to be improving throughout the night.

Then again it was probably the other few bottles which Bryan had forgotten to mention at the beginning – which had conveniently found their way into Robert's hand. Bryan passing those bottles, not only out of fear that he too may end up intoxicated but because it was much easier to hand a bottle away than to pour it down the sink – he knew he had lied. But at least Robert was still willing to help him. "But you'd fall, if I didn't."

Once Robert had settled down (and appeared to start following Bryan around to find something to keep him entertained) it was then the perverted side of Bryan had appeared: Robert was quickly hushed and pushed into the bedroom. Of course the talkative beyblading captain was asked a few questions whilst he and Bryan lay down on the bed in close proximity. At that current moment Robert was lying on his back, with Bryan on the occasion prodding him in the side.

"Are you in love with Martin?" It had bothered Bryan, and he had no idea why. It was much like what had happened with Max and Tala. Although Max was known for his open-mindedness and general niceness, Bryan hated him. They hadn't actually spoken to one another, ever, but still Bryan despised him... What was this raw emotion called?

Scrunching up his nose in disgust Robert shook his head, "_No_." Robert drawled, pushing Bryan playfully as if to scold him for asking such a question. Bryan glowered for a second before rolling his eyes, he was curious to who perked Robert's interest. He wasn't the type to spout who, or what kind of type he even liked...

"I mean-" Bryan didn't want to make it seem like he actually cared about such information. In actual fact the only reason why he was asking now was because in the past Robert had told him things. Being under the influence made it easier to get answers but then again, he was at the moment trying to inflate his own ego through Robert. He wanted to hear that he wasn't as pathetic as he was feeling. "-Who wouldn't you mind showing up and screwing you?"

A giggle, "that's your view on love?" Then another giggle, "oh dear..." If that were true, then it would mean if Robert ever did confess. (Which to him, there was no amount of alcohol in the world to allow such a secret to be let go), it would simply mean lust to Bryan. It would simply be saying to Bryan those words, and of course Robert was having a hard time picturing _himself _saying it without giggling. _'Bryan, I really wouldn't mind you showing up during, well anytime of the day, and screwing me,'_ hmm, not exactly the greatest love confession of all time.

"Who is it?" Bryan tilted his head, he had said that he was in love with someone before, that they didn't pay attention to him. He had thought that maybe he had been the one that Robert was trying to get interested but he hadn't ignored him. So, now that Bryan thought about it – if it wasn't Martin and it was unlikely to be him. Who was it then?

"You don't know?" Had his small attempts been too small to gain Bryan's interest? Surely Bryan didn't think he gave friends so many chances? Or slept with anyone? Or would dare to rush out in great fear to stop the idiot from hurting himself? "Oh my..." Another chuckling session, all Robert could keep thinking about was the words Bryan had said before. Bryan didn't bother to ask anymore questions as the drunk Robert rolled onto his side nuzzled into the covers.

"I like this place..." Robert mumbled, and smiled to himself. There was a smell which he found almost relaxing about this home, also... It had been truly lived in. Some rooms in his house, he hadn't been in, in months. This place may have been small, but it was _cosy_ and every little corner seemed to be filled with something. Either it being furniture squashed together or some insult on the wall. (Ian and Bryan seemed to have had an argument on one, written in small writing). No doubt a private joke between the two of them now: such an event would have never occurred at Robert's own home.

"You have a mansion, what the hell are you talking about?" It was in these rare times that Bryan found Robert utterly irresistible. He probably didn't even know it, but the fact remained that when the snob actually dropped down that barrier of _proper etiquette_ and acted how he really wanted to the atmosphere was much more _stress-free_, for Bryan anyway. The relaxed grin on his face and the fact that the boy never seemed to lack enthusiasm in speaking was always a better alternative from an insecure, snob who felt like he had to act properly all the time.

"It's peaceful, without any parents." Bryan smirked down at him, bemused at how the events of that morning had ended up with this...enjoyable scenario. He wasn't complaining of course, having Robert on his bed, willingly lying next to him was a nice change. At least he wouldn't have to go to bed completely alone tonight.

"Then, you can move in so long as you _put out_." A snort came from Robert who wasn't surprised by the apparent deal which had been conjured in Bryan's mind. In his drunkenness, Robert thought about it and he did enjoy the concept that his parents wouldn't be able to keep tabs on him and Martin also wouldn't be able to annoy him so easily.

Bryan tilted his head as Robert grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Well that doesn't sound too bad." It wasn't a bad deal, in fact Robert couldn't really see (in his intoxication) anything wrong with such a proposition. A place away from pesky parents and a promise of an actual sex life... How was he meant to refuse? "I can keep an eye on your... lack of drinking." He muttered, his eyes closing slightly as if ready to drift off to sleep.

Those words were more of a comforting statement than a joke to Bryan. Tonight he had had a weak moment which he wouldn't have been able to get through without Robert's help. To know that he would continually help him was reassuring. At least he didn't have to go this alone anymore. Bryan leaned down, giving the other a rather lethargic kiss, in comparison to the others they had shared. Truth be told, Bryan was too worn out over what had happened the last few days. He wasn't going to jump Robert unless he spelt it out that he wanted it pretty badly. "And I can keep you away from _him_."

A slight groan of discomfort, whether it was out of his sleeping position or the mentioning of the brunette's name, Bryan didn't really know. "Please do, he's rather tedious." Robert sighed, at first he was different and Robert noticed this difference in him. However he was still the same awkward sober male which he had been a while ago. The only thing he had changed was his habit to getting drunk and high. Then again, knowing what Bryan had gone through that was certainly a feat.

"Then stop flirting with him." Bryan narrowed his eyes at the aristocrat who raised an eyebrow at the vicious tone. However instead of the usual fury which Robert felt – about him being a mere object, which Bryan only became jealous over when he was being 'used' by another – it didn't appear. It seemed most silly now, all Robert wanted to do was admit that he did feel somewhat _appreciated_ when it happened. So, long as Bryan remembered that Robert could do as he pleased of course.

"Hm?" Robert hummed lazily, almost as if he wasn't listening to the Russian and was just hoping for him to stop talking. "Why don't you admit it?" Another grin and chuckle, one that made Bryan smile again, Robert opened his eyes and make sure he saw Bryan's reaction. "That you're jea-l-ous," Robert sang out, however it made Bryan frown; and he was not going to admit that he was envious of anyone. Especially not Martin of all people, no way was he going to say that.

"Say that again," Hissing, and roughly grabbing the waist-band of the older male's trousers, Bryan managed to convey what exactly was going to happen if Robert continued to tease him like such. "I dare you." This time, it was Robert whom tilted his head like a confused animal, and smirked almost fiendishly.

"Hmm..." Robert muttered, chuckling, "you've got green eyes, Bryan." It took a moment for Bryan to disregard the actual fact that, yes, his eyes were green. But after that moment was up, Bryan knew that wasn't what Robert was meaning at all: and with the sudden annoyance it had generated. Well, it was enough to waken him up.

"You're so fucked," Bryan murmured before straddling the boy and tugging at his clothes: Robert continued to laugh quietly until those sniggers were silenced with bit-back groans. To hell with having an restful night, it was no fun anyway.

* * *

Author's Note: Right, well, next chapter is filled with comedy. Ian's there X3 Tala's also there, but not at the same time as Robert. And wherever those three are, Bryan's bound to follow. Spencer is there too: with another appearance from Kai. =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you drop a wee review. Thanks for reading!

(Next chapter gives you a small hint on who Johnny's Mystery person is!) That is if you're interested in that... of course.


	39. Poker Night

Author's Note:

If I'm going to be honest with everyone, I will say that I'm growing very weary of the thought of Liquid Courage. It's probably just because of college and the fact that it's rather draining. Still, I think I'll be able to get back into the swing of things soon. But if I have told you anything hints wise, and they show up sooner or later than what I've said - it's because of writer's block and the fact that I can't seem to write certain scenes yet without doing another first.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

* * *

Rubbing his head, hoping to calm the dreaded headache from appearing, Robert grumbled and glared at the blader who was watching him with a blank expression. "Why is it whenever I drink around you I awake with more than a sore head?" A smirk, and then a sarcastic comment by Bryan only made Robert roll his eyes and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. Why did this always happen? The morning after was always so... bad compared to the previous night. "I feel foul. I'm using your shower." Robert grumbled and sat up, about to get out of bed.

Sighing loudly through his nose, Bryan closed his eyes and waved the other off. "You've got five minutes." Robert frowned when he heard the reply, and here he was expecting some perverted comment. However, what was with the time limit - or did Bryan have some place to be? Or was he waiting for someone to come to his apartment, and wanted Robert to disappear quickly? Robert felt his abdomen tense as if he had been physically struck. His curiosity was now in over drive.

"What's happening in five minutes?" Bryan opened one eye to glance at the somewhat grumpy looking Jurgen. What, was he kidding? Surely Robert should have known? It wasn't exactly abnormal for Bryan to ask, especially after boozing or a night of passion as it were. Rubbing the back of his neck, Bryan shook his head - Robert had to be thee most oblivious person in the entire world. It wasn't normal for someone older than him to be slow on the uptake.

"Before I join you." That was half-expected. Seconds past and all Robert could do was blink - so he had been right initially: why did he suddenly read into everything when it concerned Bryan? Humiliation on several occasions had sadly made Robert a little less trusting with his words, and the words of Bryan. Who really knew what Bryan, from the Demolition Boys was thinking in that sadistic, barbaric mind of his. Not as if Robert really wanted to know. (He may end up dying from some of those thoughts, merely out of embarrassment).

"Can't I have a shower on my own, in peace?" Robert almost whined, oh he couldn't even have a nice shower to wake him up - alone. "You tried that last time." _Tried_. That being the key word - Bryan had tried to sweet-talk his way into the bathroom (and of course Bryan and sweet-talk do not get on well). Eventually the Russian walked in, and with the lack of privacy being given it had ended up with a bottle of shampoo being thrown at his head. Bryan may not have been able to read subtle signs of disagreement or dislike... But that certainly was a clear message.

An error on Robert's behalf (and not escaping the bed quickly enough), Bryan grabbed hold of Robert, an arm around his neck tightly: "You think I can resist you: soaking wet and-" Before Bryan could try to kiss, and that wasn't all that Robert believed Bryan was going to try, Robert pushed the other man away. He was just glad that Bryan didn't seem to mind and stayed laying down when he landed on his back again. Robert ran another hand through his hair, strands started to annoy him as they fell into his face and irritated his eyes.

"Enough." Taking a deep breath and edging away from Bryan, "I'm not sleeping with you twice, in under twenty-four hours." Bryan chuckled at the response. What was he talking about? _Why not_? On the other hand, Robert was sadly not looking forward to his shower. Whether or not he explained that such a thing wasn't going to happen - it never dissuaded Bryan from trying. Bryan raised an eyebrow as Robert glared at him. "Is there a time cap now?"

"No, but I would enjoy being able to sit painlessly once in a while." Once Bryan heard such a reply he couldn't help but smirk, his ego instantly shoving any insecurity out of his mind. Glancing over to check the time, Bryan couldn't help but rile Robert up a little more than he had (at least this time it would be intentional). "By the way, you've got two minutes left." Robert grumbled a reply, one which the Russian didn't bother to listen to, as he rushed into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later and yet another shampoo bottle had been thrown towards Bryan's head.

After Bryans' antics, and after Robert (finally) managed to get peace and quiet: the two decided to stay inside. This action was not exactly discussed, but due to Martin still being _somewhere_, and the fact that Bryan had seen those two kiss one another, his possessiveness made him want to know where the other was and stay nearby. Although, Robert was much more conscious of himself (seeing as he ended up having to borrow clothes from Bryan). The unusual attire made him feel uncomfortable - he would need to get Bryan to wash his own clothes - mainly because Robert hadn't a clue how to do such a task.

The Demolition Boy was currently lounging on the couch blankly watching the television without much interest in what was being discussed. Of course, when Robert, the snob, came into the room wearing rather scruffy clothes, granted they were Bryan's, the Russian's attention was taken away from the boring show. He probably wouldn't be able to see this again. Wandering over to the couch Robert decided he would request to take up his theory the night before, "Bryan." Robert tilted his head for a moment, when Bryan moved his feet, giving Robert enough space to sit down. Not wishing to use up this random act of kindness (as that was probably how Bryan would describe such a thing), Robert sat down. "Is it acceptable if I stay here for a while?"

"So long as you don't just tease," For a moment Robert was stunned, he had believed that Bryan had been serious about the 'stay here' part but not _that_ part. _'I should probably go back home. I've not even spoken to my parents in a while... They're probably wondering where I am.'_ The reason why this was so distressing to Robert was his parents always tried to contact him, every day just to make sure everything was fine. To be left alone for a day or two was most uncanny.

"I'm not inconveniencing you, am I?" Bryan thought that this topic would be over as soon as he had replied, so why did Robert feel the need to ask more questions? It was annoying. The fact remained that Bryan still had a few issues which he couldn't help but loathe Robert for, this was mainly his mannerism and how he spoke. Neither was at fault, Bryan was used to being sworn at; and also hissing a few insults back. No one in the Demolition Boys cared if it was causing hassle someone else. Robert shouldn't have been at all bothered if he was doing something difficult.

"Can't you be selfish for once? Stop acting so damn careful." The attitude which Robert displayed most of the time was why most of the team hated him, without so much as having to have a conversation with him. Manners were not exactly frowned upon in the team, but from what Bryan had heard: Ian and Tala, especially, seemed to enjoy mocking Robert because of how he asked. Almost as if he was going to back down if given the worst answer and that slight weakness in his appearance made it harder for him to be taken seriously by them.

"I am merely being polite." Being polite had been one characteristic which Robert was actually pleased about. He may have been a coward when it came to standing up to others (even his parents), and he may not be able to withstand too much resistance in certain scenarios... But he could easily cover up any ill ease in a room. Although, why was being polite, annoying Bryan so much? Robert frowned at being snapped at, that certainly wasn't polite.

"Stop it!" Yelling, and causing Robert to tense Bryan began to rant. "It's this kind of shit that they hate." Robert narrowed his eyes, 'they', who were they? Then again after realising that Bryan didn't speak to very many people - 'they' was a simple puzzle to solve. What Robert did not understand was why Bryan stated that they all disliked one another so much, and yet they all seemed to demand recognition and acceptance.

"They? Your team? I don't concern myself with them or how they perceive me." With folding his hands over his chest, almost to block the burning glare which Bryan was giving him from making him nervous. It didn't work as Bryan sat up, and grabbed hold of him again. Unlike that morning, this one was not making sure that Robert was going to be pain free.

"Well I do. Shit gets more complicated when you act better than them. They're not your stuck-up fake friends who you greet at parties. They'll break your damn jaw if you piss them off enough." Bryan had experienced the wrath of Tala and Spencer (on different instances), and it had ended up in all of them being taken to hospital. Snitches, casts and bandages on each team member. When Spencer was angry, there really was no stopping him from breaking Bryan's neck, luckily he had merely broken an arm when Bryan had pushed him too far. Tala was a different type of strength - Spencer had muscle and therefore his strikes hurt, a lot. However Tala just kept fighting, no matter what, even if he had a broken limb, he'd get up and constantly strike the other. Bryan believed that he was more scared of Tala than Spencer, at least the blond calmed down after a few minutes.

To know such a frightening force, and to understand that neither of his team-mates where too happy with Robert, made Bryan want to hide the blader away. There really wouldn't be any possible way for Robert to win if he went up against either of them. Thinking about it, Bryan believed that even Ian could stand a chance at beating the other up. Now that the midget had more height, and probably more lean tissue, he could cause some damage (especially as Robert was not used to scraps or physical conflict). "Well I guess I can't rely on you to help me, coward." The idea of him being attacked by another team merely because of his attachment to Bryan scared Robert. Did the Demolition Boys truly hate him this much?

Then there was the mental image of Bryan just standing there, whilst he apparently got beaten up. The thought made him squirm. Bryan let out a low growl before replying, this was becoming far too personal. "Like I could really do much good against three people." Did that mean that Bryan would jump in to try to help? For a second, Robert cast his thoughts back to when Spencer and Ian had came to his home, and then Bryan had reappeared with a burst lip. How could friends do this to one another? Robert just didn't understand it at all.

Sighing, and pushing Bryan gently away hoping that the grip would slacken, Robert stood up. "Sorry, it just frustrates me to know, once again, people hate me for no reason other than for being different." Robert wandered away, with a defeated gaze now set. Loathing was the first thing which Bryan felt whenever he saw _that_ face. The one where Robert would look so damn crushed that even though Bryan wanted to hit him repeatedly to remove said look, it still propelled him to comfort the boy again. Although that wasn't going to happen, hugging someone was too awkward. Bryan had no ideas to continue this further than for what this was and so these urges to help the other were not welcomed. Tala had moved out, so someone had to move in and keep Bryan sane. After all, Bryan didn't believe that he would ever see the aristocrat again, seeing as he wasn't going to come back to Germany, after the Championships, for a chat. He mustn't get too attached...

* * *

Evening came and still Robert had found that Bryan seemed rather indifferent in having his presence about the small apartment. There wasn't much to do in this home, as Robert found out after surfing through the channels on television just to realise how bored he really was. Or was that tired? It wasn't too hard to disappear into a room and fall asleep or even just lay down and relax. Robert was just slightly confused for a moment to which bedroom he was expected to use. Deciding that sleeping in Bryan's bed again would be concerned too risky, Robert plodded to the spare bedroom for a quick rest.

A quick rest became several hours and once Bryan realised the time - he knew that the wrong word could set off World War Three: after all, everyone was coming over to play poker. However having Bryan and Kai; Tala and Ian; Bryan and Spencer; and finally Robert and the Demolition Boys in the same area was not a great idea. Very rarely could a quick game of poker occur because of this, although once it started and most of them settled down, then it was fine. It was simply the initial waiting for everyone else which could cause some unneeded friction.

Sadly, the furniture was moved again which took some time. The couch being turned the other way - a table being taken from the kitchen, and fold-up chairs being taken from the cupboard and then shoved in the middle of the odd seating arrangements. Ian sighed and took a quick seat next to Spencer on the couch. "I'm surprised that snob isn't here." Tala grabbed chair and took it to the head of the table, whilst Kai quickly took a seat opposite him. Bryan sat across from Ian whom was irritated that sitting on the couch had made him somewhat smaller.

Bryan began to shuffle the deck of cards, "he is. He's sleeping, I think." Kai tilted his head, he had heard that Robert and Bryan had became close - but for Bryan to let him sleep in his home? Well, that was an interesting bit of gossip. On the other hand, Ian and Spencer shrugged the comment off that was before Tala piped up and began to speak about the fact that Robert of all people were here.

"Then go wake him up. He can play too. We might as well win his money off him while he's here." At first it was unusual for Tala to actually request for someone else to come and play along with them. Then again it was no doubt greed which had driven it (or possibly the urge to humiliate Robert at the game). Either way the rest of the team didn't seem too bothered about having another chair filled - more money to be up for grabs. Spencer frowned at Tala for a second, that grin was a little too sadistic for merely winning money off another. "Go get him, Bryan." Tala egged Bryan on, until the Russian passed the cards over to Kai who continued to shuffle the pack.

A quick journey to the spare room, and a few shakes of the young male and a grumble of acknowledgement was given. "Want to play poker with us?" Robert frowned slightly at that term, who else was in? How long had he been asleep? Why hadn't Bryan woken him up? Letting him lie in so late would only make it harder to go to sleep later on. With the confused look Bryan received he decided to elaborate on who exactly he would be playing. "Tala, Ian, Spencer and Kai and me."

"You mean 'Tala, Ian, Spencer, Kai and I'?" Robert sat up and smiled when he noticed the scowl on Bryan's face. He never did enjoy being corrected, even in the smallest ways. Stretching quickly and slowly coming to terms that the people he probably would have preferred not to meet for a while yet, were in the next room. Why didn't Bryan wake him up to tell him Tala of all people were here? Rolling his eyes, knowing that the answer was taking far too long to get out of Robert, the Russia flicked a finger against his forehead. "Don't make me hit you again. In or out?"

"I'll play, but I want to change." Robert muttered when he looked down at himself, there was no way that he was going to go out there wearing Bryans' clothes that would probably make more than himself uncomfortable. "I'm not wearing your clothes in front of them." Although his own logic was sound, Bryan didn't seem too amused at hearing such an excuse. Robert sighed, "would you wear the clothes I lent you in front of-" before Robert could reply, Bryan nodded finally understanding. That would be uncomfortable.

"You got three minutes." Robert scoffed, as Bryan went back out to the poker game, which had already started without him and the end of one hand had revealed that Ian had just bluffed his way into victory of a few measly poker chips. "We'll play a few hands, he'll be a while." A few grunts, to show that they had heard him, and the game started again. Not long after Bryan won with the hand of a flush against Tala, Robert appeared: wearing his own clean clothes. The reason being, that Bryan had moaned that Robert didn't do anything, and so had showed him (a basic tutorial) on how to wash his clothes. Robert felt rather embarrassed over the whole thing.

"Do you know how to play? Or do you need someone to teach you, snob?" Tala hissed, and sat back on his seat. Immediately Kai glanced between Robert and Bryan to see how either of them would react to the aggressive attitude. It was obvious that the redhead disliked Robert with a passion. Ian couldn't help himself but feel pissed at Tala, why did he have to make everything so personal? Why did he have to make everyone feel uncomfortable just for his own fun?

Although Robert glanced at the table and nodded, they were playing Texas Hold'em: an easier version of poker. Mainly due to the fact that you only received two cards instead of five, plus another five cards were drawn in the middle of the table to (hopefully) create a good poker hand. There was a greater chance of winning due it, but it also meant that the opponent could easily use the cards to beat everyone else as well. "Good, at least then we won't need to waste any more time." Tala hissed as Robert sat down. This was going to be a long night.

Over the next half hour, Robert on the occasion managed to keep his winnings and didn't lose too many hands (even though he folded, exiting that hand) for many rounds. "Two pairs, Nine-High." For a second, Kai smirked and then threw his cards away, knowing that he had lost, the fact remained that this was not a big deal - the pot, or rather winnings of this round was small seeing as most of the other's had folded at the beginning. Tala sat glaring at Robert, knowing he too had lost.

"Why didn't you tell us he was actually any good?" Kai glanced at Bryan to see what he would say, however the intended blader didn't manage to get a word in as Tala interrupted. To him this wasn't a major failure, after all poker was more about the overall winnings than simply winning every hand in the game. However, the way Robert played made it irritating to know that he had been beaten. He just seemed too calm with each hand he had been given.

"Then again he's probably just riding on beginner's luck." Spencer fought back the urge to roll his eyes, Tala was such a sore loser at times. His pride was too easily damaged. Ian meanwhile was amused at how Tala and Robert had been bickering, or rather the redhead had been insulting him and Robert brushing it off quickly and continuing to play. It was amusing to watch the calm captain lose his concentration while he argued. More money for the rest of them.

"Sounds to me you rely on beginner's luck to win too much." Robert spoke absentmindedly as he collected the cards and began to shuffle, he was the dealer now, which was rather a hassle in Robert's opinion. Still the reason why it rotated clock-wise, was so no one could fix the cards for their own benefit: no one wanted another have an edge over them. The whole idea of sitting down with all of these bladers was odd, and for some reason he kept picking up a vanilla scent. Who would bother to wear that to a poker game? Or had one of them been somewhere else before coming here. _'Tala and Max perhaps?'_

Tala snorted, "I don't need it – I'm actually good at the game." Before Robert could think of what to say Kai jumped in and dug at Tala's pride. "Then why did you just lose?" Rolling his eyes, and knowing that if this disagreement went any further everyone else would become involved. For a moment Ian was wondering why Bryan wasn't the one to jump in, but looking at the other closely, he seemed to be enjoying himself. No wonder, it had been a while since there had been someone to annoy Tala this much. It was a much needed relief, at least they weren't getting annoyed.

"How did you get any good at this, snob?" Ian questioned, he had believed that Robert would have been new to the game and would be easy to rob blindly. It really didn't seem to bother Spencer nor Bryan that Robert was actually any good at the game. They probably thought that they were in no way threatened by him playing.

"I used to play with my uncle." Bryan blinked when he heard Robert say those words so effortlessly. Hadn't he been most annoyed just by letting Tala know about it? Then again, he hadn't told everyone that his uncle was dead. Of course no one would have known if the redhead hadn't blurted a few words out.

"The dead one?" It was then that the mood of the entire night was about to be set: depending on how Robert reacted. Ian, Spencer, and Kai glanced between each other - knowing very well that it was a tactic of Tala's to try to cause the other as much stress as possible so that he would disappear. Bryan couldn't help but glare fiercely at the smug redhead. But after a few seconds of intense tension of no one speaking, or making any noise, Robert sighed.

"Yes the dead one. I did say, 'used to': past tense Tala – perhaps you should go back to school." He replied monotonously, as if the topic didn't matter whatsoever. This of course, stopped Ian and the rest from being so uneasy, after all it sounded to them that there wasn't anything of real substance or concern on the topic. Bryan continued to glare. He knew very well that this was just a facade, one of which Robert had used on him a few times. Oh, how Tala was being such a bastard tonight.

"I wouldn't want to go wherever you've been, snob." Unfortunately because of the close encounter about his uncle, Robert was not going to continue to be civil to the redhead. It was this action which made it clear to the rest of the group that Tala had indeed crossed over a line of conduct ,one which even had turned the smirking Bryan's face sour. Even if Robert did retort back, it was the harsh tone he adopted - completely opposite of the one he had used previously which alerted everyone to the past remark.

"Then you'll stay intellectually incompetent, dunce." Glaring ensued and Bryan couldn't help it - he knew what was going to happen if someone didn't stop this. Tala was going to keep digging. Even though Robert was the type to keep calm, it was obvious that if the Russian captain said anything about his uncle, there wouldn't just be words thrown at each other. Robert hated the redhead more than anyone he knew, even when his parents were unfair they at least didn't get under his skin so easily.

"Hey, wasn't he-" Before Tala had finished his sentence of intentional hurt, Robert glared at him: knowing fine well what he was about to say. No doubt about him being ill and addicted to alcohol. However, the reason why Tala had to stop was that another glare (one which was much more intimidating) was sent to him. Tilting his head the redhead became somewhat confused at what was happening, this wasn't what he had planned.

"Shut up, Tala." Simply because someone had stood up to Tala and his usual bullying ways was not what had internally shocked most of the people at the table. It was because the person had been Bryan, the one who would have gladly have sat quietly through insult after insult just to gain some attention from the redhead only a few months ago. How things changed.

"Calm down you two." Spencer sighed, arguments between anyone else would be mild but if Tala or Bryan kicked off then everything would just get worse. Even others would get dragged into it. The blond believed that sometimes, he really should just leave the group. They acted like children and he was becoming tired having to play peacemaker and try to ease the tensions between members. Of course their pride didn't help matters as they continued to bicker.

Ian shook his head at the command, "What are you talking about – watching them is more fun than playing this." Bryan didn't bother to reply to what the youngest team member had said and continued to glare over at Tala who had now resumed to play the game and folded. However he was no longer smug, nor was he scowling he was attempting to think about what was happening.

"Only because you're losing, Ian." Kai muttered and as soon as Bryan and Robert had taken their turn, Kai threw in another few chips, raising the bet to play. Robert didn't dare to look at either Bryan or Tala for a while, he was scared what he would see. Tala hadn't looked too pleased to be stopped in mid-sentence and Robert couldn't take another glaring match. Bryan on the other hand had jumped in and defended him, which from Robert's point of view was a good thing, even if he was slightly taken aback by it himself.

"Who said you could call me by my name, Hiwatari?" Ian turned and hissed, glaring at the taller male. Unlike the friendship Ian had with Bryan or Tala, Kai was somewhere in the middle. Not quite despising him yet, but neither was he about to let him say what he wanted without a consequence. Kai snorted, he always thought that Ian hated him because of the previous years. It was his fault that Ian hadn't been to the other Championships, he had taken his place on the team by beating him in a beybattle. The Demolition Boys only ever wanted the strongest members to participate in the finals.

"Well calling you by another person's name seems rather odd, doesn't it?" The insults died down again, and Robert was most confused at how this team actually operated. The comments Tala had made to any of them seemed to go over their heads, Bryan didn't seem to be angry anymore and even Tala himself didn't seem annoyed at how he had been shown up. The comments made by Ian and Kai had no effect on either of them too. This truly was going to be a long night.

Fortunately for Robert, Kai seemed to have more than luck on his side and cleared out bother Robert, Ian and Spencer. The three largest egos were now sitting down and playing poker, this could very well end badly - for Robert, if Tala won or rather if Bryan lost. Spencer and Ian decided not to bother to stick around and demanded to know the results later before leaving.

Bryan hissed as he realised the winning result. All he needed was one King and that would have been him - winner. Both he and Kai had went 'all-in', and it had rested all on the turn over of one card. Bryan wasn't having a good day. "Hiwatari, won." Tala smirked, at least Hiwatari would give Bryan something incredibly unfair to do. Pay-back for humiliating him at the table, that was how Tala saw it. He wouldn't even mind giving a few suggestions of his own. "So, what are you going to make Bryan do?"

For a moment, Tala and Bryan argued again. However when Kai stood up, the two stopped and Bryan couldn't help but feel oddly paranoid as the old BladeBreakers captain spoke to Robert. "I want to speak to you, first." Robert frowned for a moment and nodded. For a while Tala said he would stay to see what the task was, but after half an hour and still the two rich-kids not appearing he became impatient and left in a huff. Bryan stayed up until a rather worried Robert reappeared, only to scurry to his room. Once the smug Kai told Bryan what he wasn't allowed to do...

Robert was so dead.

As soon as Kai let, Bryan knocked on the spare room's door. "Robert..." He drawled and eventually he heard some movement, from how loud Robert's voice was he was exactly on the other side of the door. It hadn't been Robert's fault, he hadn't even said anything which could really lead up to this decision. All Kai had asked was if Bryan hated anything that he did - which Robert had mainly told him. Of course, the things he had told him were vague, 'he calls me a prude, rich-kid and snob if I annoy him.' That was it, so how Kai could come to such a conclusion... "Come out here now."

Bryan narrowed his eyes at the door. He couldn't go back and ask for another consequence, knowing that Kai would only increase the time limit on the actual thing. Nervously Robert replied back, "I'd rather not." He didn't want to think what was going through Bryan's head. This had to a part of Kai's plan, to make Bryan believe that he had placed the idea in his head and to do him a favour. Kai really was a manipulative bastard at times, no wonder Tala respected him on the odd occasion. They were just as crafty as one another.

Silence.

Maybe he had left to sulk? "In seven days, you won't even be able to crawl." Or maybe not. Robert was most displeased at Kai - banning Bryan of all people from any... 'sexual or romancing activities' was simply insane. Robert was going to _die_ if he left this room, or rather he would be in a weeks time. Of course, it probably didn't help that Kai had blackmailed Robert into doing a task which - well, the aristocrat was sure the next week was going to be a test of willpower on both of their parts. For the meanwhile, Robert had to call Johnny and ask about his own family, he dare not speak to them yet.

* * *

Growling lowly, Johnny crawled to the end of the bed and rummaged in his trouser pockets for the ringing phone. Sighing at the name of Robert, sitting up the redhead opened the phone and answered in a rather unpleased voice. "Yeah?" For a moment, Johnny let Robert ramble, but then again after hearing and feeling the person behind him move about his impatience grew. "Hiwatari asked me a weird question today." The usual guest seemed to disliked not being the centre of Johnny's attention and hung over him in an annoying fashion. It didn't help Johnny's concentration seeing as both of them were only sitting in boxers.

"Eh? What did he speak of?" Robert sounded surprised at hearing those words. Still Johnny found himself shifting away from the currently, frustrated male who seemed to be perfectly alright in trying to carry on while he was still on the phone. _'What an annoying bastard.'_ Johnny couldn't quite remember how this weekly arrangement started but at least it gave him something to do other than train and play tennis. "He wanted to know if you had moved in with Bryan." Johnny narrowed his eyes when he felt the usual annoyance begin to nip at his shoulder. "What's it all about anyway? Don't tell me you're actually involved with that creep?"

"I have no idea why Kai asked such a thing, he's planning something irresponsible." Johnny rolled his eyes, it was most annoying to be speaking on the phone whilst having someone bite him repeatedly. He didn't need another bruise, ones which Enrique and Oliver were beginning to pick up on. Shaking his head he pushed the males face away until he was balancing on the edge of the bed. Johnny caught a glare - maybe that hadn't been the best idea. Johnny hadn't picked up on the fact that Robert hadn't really answered his questions.

"And here I thought you had grown bored of Bryan." Johnny saw a small smirk appear on the other blader's face, and all Johnny could do was hope it wasn't anything terribly irritating. Then again, the only thing that was truly annoying Johnny was the fact that he was on the phone... Still as Robert seemed to have reacted rather badly with that comment - and didn't appear to be shutting up anytime soon. Johnny raised an eyebrow when the other blader came over again to try to entice him off the phone.

"I'll have to speak with you later, Robert. The bitch is getting irritated with the lack of attention." That didn't sit well with the blader, whom probably had more pride than the Majestic's combined. Even though Johnny was now grinning cheekily at his secret, said person certainly wasn't smiling back now.

"What you have a dog?" Robert was bemused at the comment, maybe this was why he had been disappearing - although it was bizarre to think that Johnny had a pet. He usually complained about them if the topic of dogs or cats came up as a topic in conversation, said they were a waste of time and money - not as if Johnny was short in any of those areas.

"I picked it up at the carnival." On the other end of the line, Robert frowned and glanced at the phone, a little confused on what had been said. Since when did carnivals sell female dogs? Before Robert could question the redhead further on the statement the male hung up - but not by his own accord. So much

Narrowed eyes watched as his precious phone was launched over to the other side of the room. "Don't stop for a phone call next time." The male hissed, not enjoying the thought of being looked down upon. Especially since Johnny and himself had made this arrangement to be a well kept secret from the moment it has begun. It was never okay to indicate even some pun to friends, after all they may find out and that could end up troublesome for each of them. "And if I'm the canine. You're the feline, _kitty_."

"I'll kill you for that." Johnny yelled "and stop bloody whining, you sound like an idiot" he rolled his eyes, not appreciating the fact that his phone could very well be broken after being so carelessly handled. Still, the other blader was trying to keep a schedule and being interrupted was not a great way in achieving such a goal. Before he could protest anymore about how long Johnny was taking to actually _get on with it_: the redhead shoved him onto the mattress. Looks like the plan to get him off the phone worked.

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully I didn't bore you with poker but it is one of my favourite card games. X3 But I didn't want to place too much jargon in case people aren't familiar with the rules. You needn't understand all the rules for this fiction anyway. Kai and Max appear... next chapter.

Drop a review if you can be bothered. ;)


	40. Love Confession

Author's Note: So it's the big four-o. This took a while to do, as well I didn't want to make it too depressing due to the content. However, hopefully it ends in a sort of fluffy way even though things are going to go from bad to worse... The poor dears.

* * *

Chapter Forty.

* * *

Bryan growled again and slammed the fridge door shut – this was not his day, and he could tell already that this was not going to be a good day. He was tired, hungry and the most irritating thing of all was that he couldn't have a drink. Then there was that stupid consequence. How Bryan truly hated that snob for doing this to him. Shaking his head and wandering out into the living room he rested on the couch, his eyes closed. The cravings were back and Bryan was beginning to lose his will to fight back, waking up at five in the morning because of them was not a welcomed feeling.

Rubbing his eyes and sighing loudly, Bryan couldn't help but believe he was helpless in this situation. Feeling as if he couldn't do anything, he was suffocating in this place. Soft padding of feet came from down the hall, and Bryan felt even more irritated by waking Robert up. If he did come into the room and start whining about how _he _hadn't got enough sleep – Bryan was sure he'd explode and take everything out on the dear aristocrat. "Bryan?"

Robert noticed Bryan right away, although the usual cocky grin or grunt of acknowledgement never came. At first he had thought that maybe Bryan had simply left the bed to get a quick midnight snack, but from how he looked – it certainly wasn't hunger than was dragging him down so visibly. "What's the matter, Bryan?" Receiving a quick glance his way, Robert became increasingly agitated. Why did Bryan have to be so quiet when he needed to talk about what was wrong, so he could figure out what to do?

He tensed when Robert sat next to him, more from the question that followed than because of Robert's presence. "Are you okay?" Robert didn't think there had been anything wrong with Bryan over the past few days. He had acted like his usual self but now that it was clear Bryan wasn't fine, the blader began to question himself on why he hadn't noticed before. However, since the consequence had been set, Bryan didn't dare to stay in the same room long enough... All in all, it was beginning to stress Robert out more than it should have.

"I really want a drink." Bryan glanced back at Robert, hoping that his weakness wouldn't be made fun of. Although Tala and perhaps Spencer would have slapped him over the back of the head and told him to stop being so puny, Robert certainly didn't have that approach. On the other hand, maybe that acceptance was wearing thin because of the how he had been acting for the passed few days. "But...Everything's fine." The response which Bryan gave made Robert curious, so he didn't want any fuss to made out of it then?

"Well, I'm sure the feeling will disappear eventually." Such a passive remark, such an uncaring comment made Bryan narrow his eyes for a split second. _'What the hell would you know, snob?'_ Before Robert could say anything else, Bryan stood up and wandered away, a brief, 'Just leave me alone,' being called back. Robert didn't have time for the Russian's hissy fits, he had to go to his parents and apparently have a heart-to-heart with what was happening, now that Robert was adamant that he wasn't going to marry.

* * *

His mother was sitting down, and his father standing behind the chair. This was the formation which they usually adopted when they tried to force Robert to realise a disheartening fact or make it clear that they still had the power in the family. "So, you decided to grace us with your presence this fine morning?" The woman pursed her lips together as Robert slowly sat down. Robert had been preparing for this for a while... His gut reaction was to _run_.

"I just came to remind you that I will not be marrying any young women whom you choose for me, from now on," His parents glanced at one another as he spoke, a habit of theirs which he found most rude. The idea was to have them agree that he could marry whom he wished, but in turn he would still be willing to drop beyblading, and other time-consuming hobbies to focus on work.

"Nonsense, we Jurgen's have an image to uphold. Alisha's pregnancy test came back negative, you will be married." Robert rolled his eyes at the statement. He knew fine well that Alisha's pregnancy test would come back negative: after all it was impossible to impregnate a male. The Richardfords seemed to have kept up the act of having a young daughter instead a son, which had shamed them on more than one occasion.

"You are to be placed in an executive position in the company, you won't have time to look for one." This was why, originally it had started. The man who had founded the Jurgen name had no doubt worked very hard to make such a reputable name, he no doubt had women asking him to marry – and not him doing it. For it would save time, no dates, no social boundaries: just a marriage and the knowledge that they would be a parent eventually. One way or another...

"I understand..." Robert nodded his head, and for a moment his parents believed that they had won him over. Not yet, he hadn't fought enough, he certainly wanted to show them that he could stand up and cause some problems for them. Just so they knew he wasn't a pawn to be used in a wicked game. "But to marry someone not of my choosing? Why can't I make such a decision on my own, I'm twenty years of age for goodness sake."

"The last time you went off on your own, you came back broken. What mother could allow their child to wander off again to be hurt? Plus, knowing how naive you are, Robert, you would think that you could marry anyone... of either gender." Naive? His mother had the cheek to call him naive? Even though he knew very well who, and what gender he was going to marry in the first place. He never had thought of himself as being more aware than his parents until the moment of finding out who Alisha was.

From the side door, a butler entered holding it open for Primrose, who painfully hobbled into the room. She was beginning to lose her ability to walk, it was becoming too painful and no pill was working. She'd need a wheelchair in a few months, or rather that was what Mrs. Jurgen had been saying so she could place her in a home. "M'dear, you have a more closed mindset than my generation did." She chuckled and huffed with great relief when she sat down. "Let the boy go with his own preference." Robert glared at all of them. What was this? A trap or some mind game – he knew that his mother and grandmother had lied to him about Bryan. Hadn't that been because they weren't fond of homosexual relations?

"Why did you bother to go to France if you were in favour of _this_?" Mrs Jurgen scowled at her mother-in-law. What was the old bat think she was doing now? Primrose coughed for a moment to clear her throat. She hadn't seen her grandson for a while. This was because of many things, but the main reason was this Bryan boy. Tough love was always practiced in her time, to lie to Robert only should how much Robert truly didn't believe in Bryan. No point in letting such a relationship continue.

"I'm not in favour of Bryan. He's an alcoholic, has a criminal record, and probably the most insensitive boy towards my dear grandson." She gazed through squinting eyes to take in her daughter-in-law's expression and her grandson's. They looked confused, however Mr. Jurgen was watching the situation carefully. He knew how this woman worked. She'd get to her point soon enough. "However, I'm sure we can find another company or family who have the same problem... Kill two birds with one stone."

"Marry two _gays_?" The wife shrieked, standing up the anger propelling her forward almost as if she were about to hit the older woman. "I think not. It's not tradition. How is the linage meant to continue with _two males_?" She shook her head furiously, "no, _I forbid it_ – I will not have my son marry another," she stuttered almost unable to think of what her son could be classed as. She couldn't say he was gay – he wasn't... "Another male! It's _nonsense_! This Bryan business is a joke, he is a _joke_."

"Stop talking badly about Bryan. He is not the only person with faults and regrets." Bryan was never talked about, but always had been referred to as _that boy_. So why was his mother now using his name? Or had she finally realised that it could be more than just Bryan pushing himself into Robert's life? "I won't marry anyone unless I want to." Robert kept his voice calm, even if his mother had just screamed in front of him. Losing his head and reason would not help him, as much as he would have loved to have yelled back.

"We have a reputation to uphold. People mock you Robert, for not being married at your age. They'll humiliate yourself if you marry a man." Robert narrowed his eyes slowly at his mother who was doing the same back to him. This was where things could become a little complicated. It was at least helpful to know that his father hadn't uttered a word – that showed he was speaking some sense. However, after a few moments of his mother and his grandmother making arrangements for a wedding (neither wished to know whether it was to another male or to a woman at the moment... It was trivial, they could work around it at a later date).

Still, when his mother ranted and raved about how it was duty to marry a woman, Robert became angry, and it showed. "_I don't care_." The comment caused his father to watch him with disgust. "Why do you all try to control me? How am I meant to make wise decisions when I have to have a family meeting just to make sure it's fine with you all? Let me live. Please." After noticing that his family had gone silent, and the fact that he had been raising his voice with each word, he decided to stop on a calmer note. "I'll continue to work hard, all I wish is to choose who I have to see everyday for the rest of my life."

Silence, until his father decided to end this discussion and not in the way Robert had thought. "Either marry whom we choose, or leave the Jurgen's name behind right now." Robert frowned. It didn't seem like his father was bluffing this time... He'd need to choose now or perhaps make his father give him some time to think it over. Otherwise, it looked like he'd be seeing Alisha again a little too soon.

On the other side of town, Bryan wasn't having a good day either.

"Thanks..." Bryan handed over a fist-full of money over, told the man at the till to keep the change and walked off with the carrier bag and his newly bought vodka. He sighed as he walked backed to the apartment, hoping that Robert wasn't back yet – so he might actually be able to have a glass and hide the bottle somewhere within his room. Glancing around the street, he made sure there was no expensive looking cars, then up to see if the light of the living room was on. _'Robert isn't back yet.'_

Excitement and panic began to run through him as he entered the elevator. What was he doing? Why? He shouldn't be... But he really needed a drink, and therefore couldn't wait to get into the apartment and drink as much as possible before Robert came back. It was an exhilarating feeling to know that he was going to be doing something wrong, and could get away with it if he was careful enough. It calmed his nerves, this booze, well that was the excuse he was giving himself for shaking. Nerves, nothing else. Scrambling into the apartment in a frenzy to not only be secure in his home but to know that he wouldn't be caught off guard if Robert came back earlier than expected he locked the door shut and plodded into the kitchen. Believing that he could get a glass, but the urge to drink there and then was a little too much.

He ripped the top of the bottle off with shaking hands, and took a long gulp of alcohol, grimacing. However, his throat burned and his eyes stun suddenly spitting some of the liquid back out into the sink. _'Great, I'm a lightweight now. Why the hell did I stop drinking anyway?'_ It wasn't the actual taste which Bryan found such a release, but it was the knowledge that after tasting it, he wouldn't need to bother. At all, for anything or anyone. He missed this so much...

Setting his head against the fridge he held onto the bottle tightly, he closed his eyes, he really did _miss_ drinking... Time passed rather quickly after that that was until Bryan heard the voice which sent fear to cascade through his entire being. "Bryan?" There was a call from the hallway, and Bryan's eyes shot open, he probably had only a few seconds to hide this. _'Shit.'_ Quickly pulling the bin from under the kitchen counter and sticking the bottle there, he shoved the bin back under. Robert wouldn't be able to see that. Robert appeared at the doorframe of the kitchen after a few seconds. Bryan sighed in relief, though a bit too obviously.

"What is it?" Bryan frowned for a second, he hoped that he didn't smell of the stuff. Just in case he did his mind began to spin a web of lies whilst he answered the first question. Robert wandered in, and at first he believed that maybe Bryan was in a playful mood: trying to stop him from going to the fridge but once he let him passed it made Robert a little curious. Why was he staying at one spot? So close to the bin and fridge? Who knew what was going on in that head... But why wasn't he leaving the room like he had done from the passed few days?

"Nothing, so what happened with the parents?" The scowl and then the muttering didn't convince Bryan whatsoever that it was simply nothing. His own secret which he had covered up seemed to be almost justified by this apparent lie which Robert was telling him. If Robert was going to keep information from him then, Bryan should be able too as well. That was fair.

"You don't usually ask." Bryan nodded numbly, he was hiding something. It was written on his face but no doubt if Robert tried to say anything to him... He'd deny it. So what was the point in telling him everything, when he was so distrusting? It would be adequate to miss out some facts out of the picture. That was fair. "It was fine just the usual." Robert stood, making a basic sandwich and the suspicious Bryan stayed in the kitchen. A possibility was that Robert would looked behind the bin, for whatever reason, but if it did happen then Bryan would jump in. On the other hand, both of them knew very well the other was hiding something, and so they decided to keep their own secret even closer to their chest.

Robert glanced over at Bryan who was leaning against the kitchen counter, and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. He had been doing something in here, he had heard the quick movements and then to suddenly sigh? It was obvious that he was up to something... Still with the proposition made by his father, he couldn't be bothered to try to figure it out. He couldn't be bothered to try to figure Bryan out tonight.

As soon as Robert had wandered to the living room. Bryan became friendly again... Though Robert couldn't help but wonder _why_, especially since he seemed to be more inclined to just staying near him, and not just jumping his bones at any given minute. Robert tilted his head when he noticed that Bryan went off and apparently brushed his teeth, that part he only knew after he initiated a kiss. "What was that for?" Bryan frowned a little confused over the sudden affection, since when did Robert start things?

"You've gone three months without a drink." The grin which followed the compliment, "well done," made Bryan tense physically. Guilt was not an emotion which he was used to experiencing but how the hell did one kiss, one smile, one comment make Bryan feel like _shit, _the lowest of the low? Robert was immediately rejected after the kindness he showed, and Bryan shoved the snob away. A low hiss of 'shut up' came from the Russian. Meanwhile Robert just frowned as he watched Bryan storm off.

* * *

For the past few days, Bryan became less and less like himself, which worried Robert and it was annoying to know – and yet know so little about. Bryan was doing something which was causing this, that was in the house but had been hidden... Robert knew this because he had _looked_. He didn't quite raid the entire apartment but still he didn't know what was happening anymore. "I think I'll go visit Enrique." He lied, it was excuse to leave. He'd walk down the street, out of sight, just in case Bryan was waiting for a time that Robert was in.

That's exactly what happened. Bryan perked up after hearing this information and Robert saw him up at the window watching him. _'He's certainly up to a rather suspicious activity.'_ He waited a few minutes, sitting quietly contemplating on what Bryan was doing, before setting off. Back to the apartment where Bryan was in mid-binge.

Sneaking in without making as little noise as possible was hard, especially when Robert wanted to bulldoze in and yell obscurities just so he could understand what was happening. Of course, he wasn't actually going to do that – ever. He edged to look in the spare bedroom first, then the living room, then...

"So much for three months," Robert snarled when he noticed that Bryan was perched on a chair, drinking from the bottle looking rather pleased with himself. On the other hand, Bryan almost died out of surprise and anxiety. He knew he was probably going to be caught if he didn't finish the bottle quickly, which was why he had thought it would be best to finish it now. Not the most logical or best solution...

_'Shit!'_ Bryan blinked and watched as Robert walked up, grabbed the bottle from his hands and glared at him. Robert couldn't believe it. Here he had been proud of Bryan, and he had been drinking behind his back? How long had this really been going on for? Had Bryan actually ever been off the booze?

_'Bastard, looks like he didn't go to Enrique's...'_ Bryan jumped off his chair and hoped that Robert wasn't going to have a hissy fit. To suddenly get to his feet made him dizzy and nauseas, Robert sighed when he saw the petty look on Bryan's face. Robert thought to himself, was it really his place to get angry? Sure they might have been close but it certainly wasn't his business what Bryan had done. Even if it meant that he still was in need of help, Robert couldn't accuse him of not even trying. Bryan had tried, he had merely failed as well.

Tilting his head as Robert held the bottle out to him. "You can take the bottle if you want. I'll just be sleeping in the other room if you do." Robert didn't think too much about what he was saying, surely now that Bryan had been found out he would be most annoyed with himself. To the point where he wouldn't want to bottle back, and decide to go lie down, although that wasn't what happened.

Bryan took the bottle back. "Okay."

As Bryan went back to his favourite pastime, Robert was frozen on the spot. He hadn't thought that Bryan would take it from him... He blinked rapidly, almost trying to fight back the urge to let all of the tension of that day out. What did this mean? That Bryan saw him second to a bottle of vodka? That he was lower in importance than just a drink?

Glancing over to Robert, Bryan frowned slightly confused as he suddenly rushed out of the room. What was wrong? He stumbled for a moment, trying to find his footing and then followed the aristocrat to the spare room. "What's up with you?" Bryan frowned, and pulled Robert to face him, although he didn't look surprised or even annoyed he actually seemed as if he were about to... _'Shut up, I'm just making shit up cause I got caught.'_ Bryan glared at him, even though he managed to catch him just at the door of the spare room, he still felt like Robert would bolt like a scared animal if he let go.

With a weary voice, Robert tried to sound calm and collected, even though he was more or less devastated by what had just happened. Bryan obviously didn't care that much about him, so why was he still here? Why had he yelled back at his parents? Oh, this was such a waste. "Congratulations, Bryan. You managed to achieve something my parents didn't even get close to. Thank you for making me feel completely and utterly _worthless_."

"Why are you taking this so personally, Rich-Kid?" All that had happened, was that Bryan had taken a drink which Robert had offered him. What was the problem? Or was this something else? _'Maybe he is really pissed at me because I drank. But that wouldn't explain why he feels worthless?'_ Bryan was a little shocked when Robert pushed him away and seemingly was heading for the door. Though the comment which _floored_ the cold Russian was not, ever, to be expected.

Robert couldn't help but storm out, and blurt out another little secret of his... not on purpose of course. "Because I'm in love with you, idiot."

Bryan winced at the sound of the door slamming. Suddenly he really wished he hadn't tried to drink the rest of that damn bottle. No romantic chasing, around half the city, was going to happen. Either Robert would come back and be somewhat forgiving or he wouldn't. The latter thought made Bryan sulk. If he was in love with him then he should come back – that was all he kept telling himself over and over again.

_'I hope he just...'_ Bryan sat down on the living room floor, resting his head on the small coffee table. The quiet house made Bryan uncomfortable mainly because it irked his most dominant fear, ironically the fear of crowds also went along with the being left alone. Bryan couldn't stand being left on his own... Thoughts which he couldn't understand or couldn't control would waft their way into his head and stay like any dire smell. Robert was rather the perfect company when they were both in the compatible moods. Rarely happening, and a usual tension between them was tiring but when it was good: Bryan really couldn't think of being anywhere else.

Sighing to himself, he decided that he would throw that bottle away. He wandered back into the kitchen and grabbed hold of it... Hovering near the sink, ready to pour his vodka down it: his ideals wavered. What if Robert didn't come back? What if Ian or Spencer or Tala didn't want to speak with him again? Bryan hissed to himself as he turned around and walked away, bottle in hand. Closing his eyes once more, he wondered whether or not Robert would hate him if he drank the rest or whether he was expecting it.

_'All I do is have to not drink any...and I'll be fine... Robert will be alright again.'_ Bryan wasn't interested in the love part. He was shocked, annoyed at how such a feeling could come about but ultimately what was in the present would be dealt within due time. He had to make sure Robert was in talking terms before they discussed that sort of thing. Love could turn quickly sour after all.

All it had been was a glance at the bottle: then suddenly it had appeared in his hands and he was drinking. Once his mind focussed on what he had said he would do previously he quickly stood up, went to the kitchen, and smashed the bottle in the metal sink. Breathing deeply and rapidly he shook his head... This whole week had been mucked up. _Fuck, I hope he just comes back...' _Bryan knew he wouldn't be able to resist going out and buying anymore alcohol unless someone physically stopped him.

* * *

Wandering the streets knowing that he would have to go back and face Bryan and take full responsibility for what he had said made Robert whine out loud like a hurt dog. Why had he been so _bloody stupid_? Why had he taken Bryan's action completely to heart?_ 'Looks like I am in love with the fool.'_ Another groan, why did he have to say such a thing to Bryan? He'd probably hate him now, resent him for his petty emotions. Robert took a deep breath and opened the door to the apartment. Bryan wasn't in sight, and so Robert took this time to go to the spare room and change for bed.

Sleep did not consume Robert's mind no matter how hard he tried to forget what happened. A small creak of the hinges and a whisper of Bryan's voice, "Robert?" was this his idea of an apology? To sneak into the room in the middle of the night and try and seduce him? Well, that was what Robert's impression was, why else would Bryan leave talking till this late. Robert was tired, already in bed and in no mood to _talk_.

"Leave me alone." Bryan blinked at the voice, so he was awake then. This would probably be one of the most awkward and infuriating things he would ever have to do. Nerves were still there, even though Bryan had had a few good shots consequently trying to clear them. So, deciding to get this over and done with Bryan clambered onto the bed and straddled the boy. At least this way he wasn't going to be able to run out the door and say another comment which confused Bryan completely. Although Robert was not in any mood to have another person near him, and having someone straddle him was not on his agenda. "Urgh, you're intoxicated again...What's wrong with you?" Robert hissed violently and tried to push Bryan away, off the bed and completely away from him.

However, Bryan decided that instead of yelling, and making the hole in which he had already dug for himself much larger, he placed a hand over Robert's mouth. Lowering his face down to Robert's ear, the Russian continued to try to calm the other down. "Sh..." Eventually Robert settled but he continued to glare at Bryan. He couldn't see him entirely, more the outline of him, and certainly he could tell where he was because, well _he_ was on Robert physically.

"I only kept my mouth shut because you had already praised me," the hand on Robert's mouth wasn't removed as Bryan spoke quickly and most quietly. "I already feet like shit. You don't have to be so annoyed--" But Robert shook his head quickly, signalling he was not happy with what was being said, reluctantly the Demolition Boy let him speak.

"I'm not bothered that you drank, Bryan... Or even that you kept it a secret. Everyone has something they keep to themselves. I have no right to demand you not to drink." Bryan tilted his head, which had been too easy. That was it? This was done? Whatever had happened, was now solved? But the irritation in Robert's voice came again, "I am annoyed that you valued drinking over me."

That didn't sound right. Bryan didn't say that, and didn't even feel that way, so where had Robert managed to gain that information from? "You never said I was to pick my favourite. You just told me I could pick the alcohol if I wanted to." In the darkness, Bryan felt Robert squirm, either from physical discomfort or because he was now being put on the spot.

"You did, you wanted a drink-" But before Robert could get his own point across, Bryan was given silence when he place his other hand right next to his face. _'Does he think I'm going to strangle him or hit him?'_ Bryan heaved a sigh before trying to give Robert a peck on the lips, which was obvious, Robert certainly didn't want as he jerked his head away as soon as he felt Bryan move closer and his breath on his face.

"More than you? I'm an alcoholic, of course I'd be more inclined to pick a drink than the average person. Stop analysing shit and come back to our bed." Bryan was becoming increasingly annoyed with how Robert thought process worked. Was he just being thick on purpose or trying to nit pick his way into finding something to moan about?

"You didn't have to choose either, but you did. You didn't even need to take it. If Tala had told you to do such a thing, you wouldn't have taken that bottle back." Robert whispered back, he understood where Bryan was coming from. He had never had an addiction and therefore he couldn't quite know how to handle it. Although Robert would probably assume that it was like an itch, one of which no one could scratch.

That in itself sounded painfully frustrating, perhaps not the physical side of detox, but perhaps the mental nuisance which it became. Always aware of it, always trying to focus on another task than to give in. Still, Robert was sure that if the redhead had ordered Bryan to either choose between him and the alcohol, then it wouldn't have been the redhead who would be scorned and thrown away. "Why don't you just admit you don't have any genuine feelings, so we can stop this – and I can go back to marrying some random."

Robert didn't want to hear those words. The ones which he knew would shatter his love and turn it into grief. He turned his head to the side as if in attempt to be unable to hear Bryan's reply. Bryan shook his head and muttered into his ear again, "why would you want me to lie exactly?" A minute or two passed, and all that was heard was the two males breathing. Each of them trying to analyse the situation and understand what was going on.

"I just don't like being aware of... The fact that once again I have fallen for someone who could very easily disappear and leave me rather poignant... I just don't want to have it happen all over again." Robert felt uncomfortable knowing that Bryan hadn't agreed that he felt the same, sure he could like him – but that didn't stop Bryan getting up one morning and leaving.

"If you say I resemble Martin in the tiniest of ways, I will have to kill you." The tone which was used, made Robert smirk to himself. Was this the jealousy coming back? Why didn't he want to be compared with Martin so much? Or was it because at this moment: Bryan didn't want to know that he had hurt him unintentionally, to a lesser degree than what Martin had? That was rather...

"_Du bist sehr __niedlich, __Bryan__."_ Not understanding a word of German, Bryan couldn't help but feel paranoid with what Robert had just said to him. What was Robert trying to do? He'd already confessed his love – which Bryan was still trying to forget about, he didn't really know how to cope with such a thing. So, what was Robert saying, in German which he probably would say in English to Bryan's face?

Mistrust of those words grew once Robert started laughing rather loudly as he was questioned on it. "Okay, Bryan... Du bist sehr niedlich.... _Sometimes._" This didn't calm Bryan's raising rage at being kept, metaphorically in the dark about what was being said.

* * *

Author's Note: Usually I don't add in foreign languages as it only confuses readers, but in general it is there to confuse _Bryan_. So, 'Du bist sehr niedlich' is the English equivalent of: You're very cute.

Hope Robert wasn't melodramatic. I just assumed that if, say, someone you love chose an "object" over you. You would be rather devastated... Right? Especially when you believed they wouldn't.

Oh, and shameless advertising on my behalf for the Writer's Corner: check it out, links on profile... Go now X3 _Now. _Kidding, but it'd be nice for you to have a wee look. Thanks for reading!


	41. Positions

Author's Note: I'm back, finally. College stressed me out so much, well combined with NaNoWriMo too I couldn't seem to write a word for this fiction. (But yah! I completed NaNoWriMo!) I was a little reluctant to leave this fiction for so long really, thought the initial curiosity would ware off and people wouldn't bother much with it.

But I'm glad to see Liquid Courage has now broken the 4,000 hits barrier. Still it seems I can still write Bryan and Robert very easily. =) The entire fiction's dialogue has been written completely. So expect some quicker updating so long as I don't start adding in more plot bunnies. (There are around 20 pages of merely dialogue....)

Thank you for your patience in me updating, and to those who reviewed. Now, on with this chapter.

Chapter Forty One

* * *

A rough slap across the head and Robert jumped in surprise as he woke up from his easily forgotten dreams, "Up." Bryan did not bother to wait for a reply, but turned to the small cupboard and began to rummage around for clothes intended for the older male. This would save some time. "We're going shopping." After the clothes were thrown at him, Robert finally yawned and wondered what exactly Bryan was doing. Why should he need to come with Bryan if he needed to go shopping? They weren't exactly going to go bargain hunting at any point.

"Why exactly is it a social event?" Bryan would either demand that he would go and get the food or he would whine that he had done so previously, and it was Robert's turn. Either way none of them bothered too much for shopping. Robert was always surprised by how quickly the two of them ran out of small things, no doubt having forgotten to add that item onto the list in the first place. Normalcy was not going to hang around now though, Ian was now accepting his position in the team again. Tala and Ian seemed to have calmed down and the two were acting as if the past few months had never happened.

This would only mean that Spencer would act like nothing happened... It was a call which Tala had probably insinuated, but Bryan was in no way forgiving and forgetting what had happened to him in the space of several weeks. He wasn't about to accept his feelings for Robert only to turn around and agree with his team that it had all been for nothing. Just so they could forget about any shit that went on during the off-season? It might have worked the previous years but not now, not this year. "I'm not hanging around with Ian all day." After all if Bryan were to ignore what had happened with him and Tala then he would also be expected to think that anything with Robert hadn't occurred either. How irritatingly complicated the team was.

Going somewhere with a friend should have been fun. Should have been relaxing and that was quite the opposite of what had happened in the shopping centre with Robert, Bryan and Ian. The main cause of the conflict was Ian and Bryan, and the fact they seemed to be practising any insults on each other than actually doing any shopping related tasks. "You two are like children, stop bickering." Robert ran a hand through his hair and sighed to himself. Why did he agree to this? He should have simply told Bryan to have gone himself and went back to sleep.

"Go to hell, snob." Ian hissed, he did not like to be compared to a child, in any context whatsoever, and so sent a glare towards the blader. It wasn't really a surprise for Ian to see Bryan dragging Robert along as Spencer had said dear Bryan was rather taken with the guy. Still, even if Bryan was going to have his little toy come along with him – it still didn't mean that Ian had to be nice.

It also didn't mean that Ian had to make Bryan look like a decent human being. So as soon as the purchase of the required beyblade parts, that Ian decided to prove to himself that even if Bryan was being nice to Robert now.... He was still a bastard and one that Ian was sure that Robert wouldn't be able to speak so calmly to. His plan went into action as he muttered the thought of sitting down and buying a few drinks wouldn't be a bad idea.

The snob fell right into the ploy and agreed that it would be better to do so than to wait until they reached the apartment again. Robert and Ian sat on one side, and Bryan sat in the middle of the other bench. Ian smirked to himself as he pulled out his own drink – one that he had bought previously without the others realising. "Why don't you get the moron a drink, Idiot." Ian hissed at Bryan, knowing fine well what he would do about being ordered to get another human a drink.

Although Bryan asked the question, of which brand and flavour Robert wanted. It did not stop Ian from being certain that his team mate would not acquire the drink which it seemed that the snob wanted so much. As soon as Bryan left, with a small amount of money – enough to get two small beverages – Ian couldn't help but scoff. He'd have enough time to plant a few home truths into this idiot before the real problem came back. "He's a selfish bastard: he won't get it by the way. Try not to look too disappointed when he comes back with nothing."

As soon as Robert heard such a thing, he was about to question Ian on those words. Why wouldn't Bryan get him what he wanted when he said he didn't mind? Why would he merely disregard his wishes after agreeing to them so quickly? Or was this Ian merely being cruel and deciding to make Bryan look just as malicious as Ian thought he was? Robert frowned, but decided against saying anything. That was until Bryan came back – with one bottle.

Blinking as the bottle was quietly placed onto the bench's table and Bryan seemed almost unaware at what he had just done, Robert narrowed his eyes. "Where's mine, Bryan?" This couldn't be happening, what was Bryan trying to achieve by this behaviour? Perhaps, Robert didn't know everything about the Russian yet.

Bryan shrugged uncaringly. He didn't really think Robert would have questioned him on it – wasn't he all polite on these matters? He should have simply stayed silent. If Ian wasn't here then maybe, he really would have got him what he wished... But Ian was here and he had to keep up his appearance in front of the kid. What if Ian thought he had gone soft? He would never hear the end of it. "Forgot."

"Then I'll have yours." Bryan glared at Robert as he took the small bottle from him. "It would have been more convenient if you got what was asked of you." Robert narrowed his eyes at the other male hoping the message that he wasn't pleased about this, came across. On the other hand Ian was surprised to see how the two were interacting. Bryan would have already broken another persons arm if they tried to steal his drink. Meanwhile, Ian had suspected that Robert would have had some emotional tantrum which would end the relationship. Wasn't he the materialistic type, which would scream about how unloved he must be if someone didn't get him what he wanted?

"Whatever, stop whining." Growling, Bryan tried to make it known that Robert wasn't helping this scenario. He wasn't trying to make Robert die of thirst, or make himself look like an ass – but the latter was certainly happening. Ian should simply have wished to go shopping for all this beyblading gear another day. At least then, Robert could have the mechanics of the team explained to him.

"Just go get the snob a drink, he'll have a hissy fit soon." Ian took a sip from his own drink and waited to see whether or not Bryan would react to having being told yet again, to go get a drink. However in Bryan's mind. He was simply hoping that if he went away and came back, saying that there were none left then Robert wouldn't be as cross.

When Bryan stood up to leave, Robert felt nervous. He didn't like the frown on Bryan's face, the fact that he would also be alone again with Ian. What would he say this time? Robert sighed and glanced at Ian who was currently rolling the cap from his bottle of water, back and forth on top of the bench table.

"I know Bryan better than you think I do." For years Bryan was always the one to start teasing, to begin an argument – but he would never be caught out for having started it. After the energy of starting a disagreement which would spread among the rest of the group, he'd sit back almost as if he were watching what he had created. With a smug little look upon his face, and no doubt accompanied by a beer. "He has a knack for passing all responsibility onto another person without them even realising it."

"Look, he'll come back and give a shitty excuse about the place running out or some fat kid had the last one." A glance away, a pause, that simple doubt would have calmed the displeasure rising in him. But Ian continued to flick through the beyblade parts he had bought as if he were commenting on the how blue the sky was. Sadly he had been given duty over buying Talas' and Spencers' parts, it was a dull task. Seeing as now Ian had to commit what they wanted to memory. How bothersome. If Ian went back with the wrong ones...there would be hell to pay, he was sure of it.

"But why would someone be so spiteful?" Robert couldn't believe this side to Bryan, yes he had his moments of cruelty but so did others. Although Robert's mind reasoned, they probably wouldn't have forced him out onto a balcony, they wouldn't have harassed him so much – broken into his home so much, forced him to drink to get his stolen beyblade back. Loyal to keeping Bryan looking somewhat good in his mind, he also reasoned that he had been rather vindictive to Bryan mentioning, his dead parents and that he was an alcoholic, in such a brutal way.

"Spite?" Ian smirked for the first time since they had left the cramped apartment. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word. It's all fun to him. He really does want to annoy people," Again, Ian's expression turned vacant as he turned to speak with Robert directly. The older beyblader didn't really know why, but he felt more intimidated by Ian than what he had been by Tala. Perhaps it was because Ian was rather close with Bryan and seemed to be certain in his predictions instead of Tala's boastful ways. "I bet you – he'll not get you one."

"If he's going to do such a cruel thing, then I suppose I'll just spite him myself." Lines would always be crossed when both of them were involved. Neither liked being made a fool of and seeing as their extensive pride made it difficult to admit defeat, these events would carry on for days. On the other hand, Ian knew that although Bryan liked peace and quiet. He still refused to be alone for a long period of time: after all this was why the Demolition Boys were still together as a unit.

None of them could bear to face the world alone with only with the memories of the past. This was why Ian let such situations of pride slip. After all Ian would much rather lose a few points in that category, only to hear Bryan mutter on 'how he didn't mean it', and that Ian should hang around for a while. Unlike how Bryan was usually perceived, Ian believed that the older man was a coward and quite pathetic in his book. A cowardly, pathetic blader who Ian had grown accustomed to calling a...comrade. The whole scenario of the team was just _pathetic_.

The sudden grumbling from the posh male made Ian blink with surprise, since when did Bryan become easily spited. Or did this guy know more about Bryan than what he had originally thought? "What? How do you plan to do that...?" Of course, there was a very easy way for Robert to make Bryan so annoyed that he would go off and sulk to himself. Or so mad that he would swear constantly for a good ten minutes.

Robert could also see that Bryan was returning and without anything in his hands. Before Ian had time to ask what Robert had meant previously or to ask what he was now rambling on about (and to Ian it made no sense at all), Bryan was already sitting down again. "...and Martin was also the one who – ah Bryan you're back." Robert glanced around, hoping to look as if he were still expecting a drink. "Where's mine now?" Ian blinked and watched Bryan, he narrowed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. A small frown ended up appearing on his face.

"I..." It would have been fine if Robert had been talking about his friends or another blader but... Martin? Basically talking about his old love so openly – _to Ian_? Bryan felt a rush of rage, coated with malice as his insecurities began to make themselves known. "Why are you talking about Martin?" He glanced between the two bladers. Maybe Ian had asked - had said something which made Robert indirectly compare them both? Oh, Ian was so dead if that was what had happened.

"I was just saying that he probably would have bought the entire shop." Of course, such a conversation hadn't ever, and wouldn't ever, ensue between both Robert and Ian. However, Bryan didn't know that and for the moment, Robert wanted the Russian to feel guilty for his actions. Amusingly, Ian didn't say anything against speaking about such a topic... which Robert could only assume was because he wanted to see Bryan's reaction. "Oh, that reminds me. I should go speak with him."

Shock, displeasure and fear itself was created from that one little sentence. Bryan had no idea what to do. "Wait. What? Why?" How could leaving a silly beverage cause Robert to go off to see his ex-love-of-his-life? What the hell was Bryan suppose to do? He couldn't apologise, certainly not in front of Ian of all people. He couldn't go and get a bottle now, as Robert was apparently leaving.

"I should at least acknowledge that he's here, plus he'll probably have something reasonable to drink." That was certainly a dig. One that Bryan knew very well was intentional. Why was he acting like a bastard now? Or maybe Ian had uttered a few half truths to him and now he was taking them the wrong way? Before Robert stood up to his full height, Bryan grabbed his arm. The look of sheer discontentment upon his face, that made Ian wonder if Bryan was actually serious. Such a little thing shouldn't have annoyed him so much, but apparently it had. "Stay here."

"No." Robert jerked his arm away and proceeded to walk off. Meanwhile Bryan hissed under his breath, he'd need to ask what exactly they had been talking about Martin for. "Whatever." Ian tilted his head at the display he just witnessed. There were times when Ian understood where Tala had been coming from when he had moaned about Robert being the one who was going to be placed on a pedestal by Bryan. Bryan didn't place people very high up and Robert – a spoiled brat, who had always been at the _top,_ would ultimately demand such attention. It was that sort of thing which caused Ian to dislike the German blader. He wasn't aware just how much Bryan was attempting to keep him close. Robert wasn't aware just how much Bryan was actually trying.

* * *

Robert shut the door with added strength, just so if Bryan was in he would know very well that he had returned. Once Robert plodded to the living room and saw a rather sullen looking Bryan, the captain shifted his weight from side to side. Suddenly he was uncomfortable in his own skin, maybe he had been a little too over the top this morning with making the Russian so jealous. "There you are - how are you?" He slipped off the light jacket he was wearing and placed it on the back of the couch in which Bryan was lounging on.

Before Bryan could answer such a question he had to know what had gone on with this so called meeting with Martin. It was out of the blue and it began to make Bryan nervous, almost as if Robert had already made the brunette a friend. A friend could easily go into a friend-with-benefits area. "How was your visit to Martin's?" If Bryan had been trying to sound as passive as possible, it didn't work as he spat the words out as if they were poisonous to the very air in which he breathed.

A small smile, followed by a frown... Was this purely because he had mentioned Martin, more than a few hours ago? "I spoke with Enrique, didn't bother to go to Martin's." Robert slowly made his way and sat on the edge of the couch, only receiving a very vigilant gaze from Bryan. A quick movement of Bryan's hand made the sudden red and bruised knuckles to be brought to Robert's attention.

However when the purple-haired young man went question it the Russian snapped his own reply. "I'm fine." Impatiently waiting for the answer to his, own inner questions, his inner fears and anxieties. He didn't believe that the visit had been to Enrique's then again why would he lie? Was he now sleeping with him too? Bryan growled lowly. His mind was already spinning the worst case scenario quicker than Robert was helping him ease his doubts.

"Why do you get so annoyed about Martin? I have substantial reason to dislike him, but you hate him more than I do." Bryan narrowed his eyes at the question, he knew very well why he hated the thought of Robert going to see Martin and surprisingly, it wasn't to do with jealousy as such... It was more to do with the inadequacy which Bryan felt when he thought of what he had managed to gain over such a long period of time. Yet it seemed minute, from what Martin had done. Could Bryan make Robert ever sleep with another guy for money, to prove his love? Bryan doubted it: he knew that asking such a thing would result in him being hit and probably ignored forever.

"You think I'll go off and sleep with him while your back is turned? You're so mistrustful, Bryan." Robert hadn't intended for Bryan to be in a bad mood with him. All he wanted to do was teach him not to spite him. It hurt and it wasn't necessary, but for the moment Robert felt like the bad-guy. Why did he have to mention Martin? Why couldn't he have talked about someone else, it was obvious after all how much Bryan hated Martin. Even if Robert hadn't a clue why such dislike was between both Martin and Bryan, he knew that it was there.

"I was just teasing you, Bryan." The Russian's interest peaked and he sat up on the couch. "I was embarrassed by how uncaring you seemed to be." Bryan blinked when he saw the flash of anger across the other's face. "I just didn't want Ian to be right about how you were spiteful and thought you could do what you wanted." Ian had been mixing things, it seemed. Inside, Bryan was relieved but he was also restless at how he had felt earlier. Simply the mention of Robert and Martin made him wary and so livid that he'd repeatedly struck a wall. How could such a small thing affect him so much?

"I'll get you a drink whenever you want it then." Bryan made the comment and it caused Robert to feel worse than it probably should have. They both really needed to understand where the limits were with one another. Unfortunately they were still, slowly, learning of what not to do. Hoping to make up for the hurt which Robert caused him, he leaned forward and gave the Russian a quick kiss.

Before Robert could escape, Bryan grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, "Hey. If you're going to kiss me, _do it properly_." Robert rolled his eyes, and readied himself to being thrown back onto the couch and quite frankly _make-out-and-make-up._ It wasn't the most sophisticated way of settling their differences or disagreements... but it certainly was the most pleasurable.

* * *

Robert used the fact that there was an open beyblading meeting, as an excuse to off put his fate. He wasn't sure if he could leave his family completely and he felt rather stupid when he thought about it in a sense that he was going to do it for Bryan. No, he had to do it for himself, if Bryan was the only reason then it would be complicated when... if... Bryan left his side for any reason.

On the other hand, the Demolition Boys were rather reluctant in going to an 'open' meeting, mainly because it did involve fans being allowed to sit inside the same room as their heroes. "I'm not going." Ian snapped, he had seen what those fan girls had done to a few bladers so far and he wasn't going to take a chance that such a thing could happen to him. Spencer also followed the same line of logic and disagreed to partake in such an event.

"I'll go." Bryan shoved another forkful of food into his mouth. The best thing about going to other peoples' houses was that Bryan therefore didn't have to cook. A lazy attitude but for once, Bryan managed to gain the exact meal he was hoping for. Instead of some mushy rubbish which he was sure Tala had concocted just to make Bryan physically sick.

"Oh, I know you'll go. _Robert_'s there after all." Tala rolled his eyes, meanwhile Ian and Spencer snorted and smirked at the joke. For the past few days, Tala had taken to making the idea of Robert and Bryan into an actual joke. As if it were impossible to actually conceive in ones mind. However, Bryan was fairly alert to such accusations and insults and although he might have teased Robert this certainly wasn't going to slide with him for the moment. Robert could only be insulted by him. And only he could see his flustered face.

"Aw, sad the blond is still denying you _permission_?" Bryan mocked back, fake concern laced into his words. Tala scowled for a second meanwhile the two other team members chuckled. It seemed as though the Demolition Boys were back to normal, for the time being, minus the fact that Bryan was currently with 'the snob'.

"You're all going, end of story." Surprisingly, Bryan was the one who didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was going to be sitting down listening to old men talking for a good hour or two. There were always more meetings every year in fact they seemed to double, no doubt over how dangerous the sport was becoming because of bitbeasts. Finally it was now against the rules to absorb or steal another players' bitbeasts, it looked like the Demolition Boys packed in their old habit at the right time.

Tala couldn't help but frown when Bryan waved him off and started to wander around, obviously looking for Robert. Annoyed at the disloyalty it implied, the captain decided that he'd forget to keep the teammate a seat for the rest of the conference. Across the hall, the BladeBreakers (although just Kai and as Bryan labelled him, "Kon") sat near the front with the Majestic's sitting behind them. Quickly grabbing a seat next to Robert was fairly simple seeing as some of his own team hadn't sat down yet.

Robert turned around, a glare on his face. The hard look softened when he realised that it wasn't who he intended the harsh expression to be given to. "Oh, Bryan." Raising an eyebrow Bryan decided to ask just who had annoyed Robert to such a point. There weren't many people that could annoy Robert so extremely and Bryan certainly wanted to know who was trying to do his job.

"What's wrong with you?" For once, Robert couldn't help but wish Bryan hadn't asked that. So many ideas and questions and yet he couldn't go and ask Johnny himself. That would be rude and there was no real reason why Robert needed to know what was going on. There was definitely something in Johnny's life which was causing him to disappear so much; to lack the enthusiasm to play tennis and try to beat Enrique or himself.

"Johnny. He keeps disappearing." After an extended sigh and a quick frown, Robert shrugged. "I think he's looking after a dog. Although I didn't think you could buy a dog from a carnival. Goldfish maybe but..." Bryan was following him up until the point of mentioning a canine. What the hell was Robert talking about? Leisurely, Bryan cleared his throat and sat back in the plastic seat. This was going to be interesting. "Johnny said he picked it up at the carnival." For a moment, Bryan believed that maybe the snob would listen to himself and pick up on his mistake. Sure neither of them had been to a carnival – before that _one _time. But Bryan was sure he couldn't remember a dog-pound or adoption stall.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Something about a bitch whining for attention. That indicates a dog surely..." Bryan was blank of emotion for a while, slowly taking this piece of information in. Robert frowned and began to worry. Had he said spoken out of turn? Perhaps it was possible to buy a certain type? He watched Bryan for his reaction, which turned into one of thought. That was before he started grinning like an idiot again.

"Who was whining?" Bryan asked, a little too politely for Robert not to be suspicious. So, Robert did his best to answer the questions which were asked again and again from the Russian's mouth. At first, Robert was confused at why Bryan was asking the same thing over and over again – only rephrasing it differently. The whole conversation was simply a question after a question and Robert could feel himself become snappy with how this was _not_ progressing into more useful information.

"For goodness sake Bryan, I've said it already: the bitch was whining for attention!" People glanced round at the two of them. Bryan stayed quiet, but the grin continued to grow. Meanwhile Robert tensed at the sudden attention. Suddenly it dawned on Robert that the questions hadn't been out of curiosity or even to confirm what he knew. This was a set up and Bryan had just made him say – what Robert could only assume was a rude gesture. "What did I just say in your common world, Bryan?"

"Come here." Bryan jerked his head to the side, hoping that Robert would edge a little closer so he could tell him exactly what the phrase meant. Slowly, Robert leaned closer and Bryan whispered into his ear as he cheerfully told him, chuckling between the explanations. Before, Robert had simply been irked at Johnny. Now he was red, embarrassed and most of all wishing that Bryan had explained such terms before hand. The horrid commoner which he was...

Whilst Robert sat and hissed back a reply, Bryan couldn't help but grin. "I loathe you." It was this kind of teasing which Bryan enjoyed. Simply put, Robert was cute when he was humiliated, or was that just because of Bryan's sadistic traits? Whatever the true meaning behind his fascination, Bryan was content with it. It was easy to make Robert blush after all and it was worthwhile in the end.

"I know you do, bitch." After seeing Bryan winking at him, Robert cringed for a moment. The way in which Bryan clarified such vocabulary was by saying, "A bitch, in this case, would be...You. You're the _submissive_ one in bed. In fact you probably nabbed Johnny while he was fucking his piece of ass." Robert couldn't really answer to that. It was rather embarrassing - well the first sentence was certainly pride-destroying material.

Now knowing what such a term meant to the working-class, Robert flushed. How could someone say something like that so easily? How he hoped Johnny came back and at least took his seat back. After all that would stop Bryan from sitting here, "_You're the one with the leash_." Robert knew it wasn't a great defence especially when Bryan start to laugh – a little too loudly for _Kai's_ liking in the front row. So for the first time in a long time, Robert slouched on his chair and hoped that no one would notice him or the chuckling Russian beside him.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor, ignorant Robert. Next chapter... Well, the only spoiler I'll give that Kai's consequence gets ten times harder for Bryan... and Robert. : P


	42. Consequences

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updating (I was meant to update last week but... Lucky me having the bloody virus which corrupts anything in which you have "saved" after three months. So that's most of Liquid Courage's Updated Notes dead and gone along with all the current plans for future fictions. Bah, I'm not a happy bunny as you can imagine. Still, I redid this chapter hopefully it's alright considering I had less motivation this time round to write this than I did the previous one.

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

Damp, chilly, and most unpleasant – however Tala knew vaguely that Kai would be hovering around this park, even in such horrible weather. Still, if Kai were here that would also mean a certain blonde could be in the country. After all Kai had the luxury of being able to fly back and forth so easily, the redhead hoped that the younger blader had decided to tag along. Maybe then Tala could get lucky. On the other hand, Tala had no desire to continue with what he and Max had begun: it was simply about the sex now. _'It was always about that, idiot.' _Tala scolded way was he going to put up with what Max had done previously. The Demolition Boy captain was _still _pissed off about it.

A figure in the distance, a scarf blowing behind them, and Tala smirked to himself. _Bingo._ It didn't take long for the miffed captain to gain Kai's attention. "Suppose you don't know where Max is hiding?" Kai blinked and looked over his shoulder, why did Tala have to seek him out now? He had places to go, and people to see – people to use – and above all else a certain old man to keep happy. Unlike the lazy redhead whom only barked out orders and dismissed any sort of personal meetings with the BBA, how Kai envied him.

"_Hiding_ would be the key term, Tala." Kai glanced around, perhaps meeting in the local park hadn't been the best idea. Then again how was he supposed to know that the Russian had been following him so curiously? Kai's mind must have wandered a little too much during this little walk. The redhead must have been trying rather hard with not being noticed, Kai felt a rush of frustration.

Why didn't Max just tell Tala to leave him alone after they had both agreed that such a relationship wouldn't work? From what Kai had picked up, the more infuriating Russian, Bryan, was also involved in their trifles as well. If it involved that silver-haired boy then Kai really didn't want to know. There had been enough trouble which had been caused by him, to start yet another argument would cause another rift in the chain of command in that foul team. Not wise when it was so near the beginning of the season.

It was also a team which Kai was still considering about joining, seeing as the BladeBreakers were still far from returning to their original ranks. Rei had been most happy that he could spend time with his _closer_ friends, and be around Mariah. For Max, he had already told Kai that he would like to see Tyson on the opposition again and demanded that he be kept in the All-Starz. To Kai it seemed more of an idea – a deal made to his mother and father over what drama had occurred earlier. All in all, Kai couldn't find a reason why he should go back after all, Tyson and Hilary would surely be catching onto one another's intentions quite soon Kai certainly didn't want to be there when Hilary was love-crazed as it would be a frighteningly strange obsession to witness.

Tala rolled his eyes, why did Kai have to be so docile and bland at times? At least with Bryan, the redhead could anger him, badger him until he broke and spouted the location of Talas' desires. Kai knew his mind games rather well, and it was one reason why Tala had grumblingly had to respect the blader not only for his skills in the stadium but with the apparent wisdom and knack he had for keeping out of trouble. It was certainly a feat seeing as the Demolition Boys were the types to blame each other for anything.

Either way, Tala and Kai hadn't been on the best terms since Max had gone off and sulked about how their 'relationship' was over. _'Like anyone would believe me, when I say it wasn't my fault this time.... Stupid selfish spoiled blond did it himself.'_ Kai had begun to walk away, and without having an answer to where the current All-Star was, Tala caught up quickly not wishing for Kai to do his infamous disappearing act.

"Hiwatari. Tell me. I just wanna know why that bastard made me-" Before Tala could try to drop a clue about what had happened to the two once happy bladers, Kai interrupted with a blunt tone. He didn't bother to even look at Tala whilst they spoke, mainly because Kai was expecting to hear the same excuses and pitiful reasons behind Tala's rage. The moron always seemed to have something to moan about, whether it was a person or his own beyblade.

"Funny how nothing is your fault, Tala, you must be the only person in the world to achieve such perfection." It dug at anyone who had been within the Abbey to hear about perfection – about how imperfect human life really was. This was because the Abbey had been a gruelling place where people truly did believe they _were _perfect and powerful; deluded and broken. To hear words of deficiency and disaster made Tala visibly flinch.

"It wasn't. Not this time." The sudden lowered head and less than confident response made Kai curious. Either Tala had become much better at acting and manipulating people or he had indeed been innocent of what had transpired. Deciding to not look like a fool, Kai shrugged and decided to dig a little deeper.

"Just like the impending tragedy you set in motion wasn't your fault either." One topic which Kai found rather dull and only because Tala ranted about it so much, was the topic of Bryan and Robert. They both knew, much did any other person who thought logically of the affiliation which the two shared, it would end badly for them. No way, in which Kai had thought about it, would such a relationship work out. Not when it contained the correct knowledge of a proud Robert and a self-centred Bryan.

Yes, Robert could leave his home: but he'd apparently be flat broke, Bryan certainly couldn't pay to move anywhere else. In fact Kai was sceptical that Bryan and Robert would want to leave their native homes for more than a few months. No doubt the Russian was homesick and Robert would detest the weather in Russia enough to stay in Germany. He'd already given up the comfort of his own home, why should he move country?

If there were no problems arisen by location then it would certainly be because of the company in which they kept. Or the fact that Robert wouldn't be able to do any manual labour, having him become employed to generate some form of revenue would be difficult on its own. Bryan was lazy and unmotivated at times: Robert would certainly grow weary of a small apartment and miss the better life within a few months.

"I wouldn't be so melodramatic, Hiwatari. It's hardly my fault that Bryan actually bothered to take interest in some snob." Kai didn't stop Tala as he began to rant and rave about the two of them. It was sad to see the great Tala, whine about how he was subconsciously missing Bryan and the company he gave. "Plus, why the hell is he acting stupid over him anyway – I don't see why the hell the Demolition Boys come second to _him_." A raised eyebrow and Tala shut up for a few seconds. "Are you going to tell me where Max is or not?"

Instead, Kai decided to dodge the question entirely and put the captain on the spot. "Tala. Accept the change in Bryan, or else you'll destroy whatever morsel of friendship you have left." He could feel his eyebrow twitch as Tala noted that once again, Kai had managed to escape and he was still left with no idea if Max was even here.

The bastard. So, like Tala usually did when he was losing – he decided he'd bring down a few people with him and sounded loudly, "Here, Kai, your consequence is easy apparently! Bryan said it was a walk in the park!" There, all was right with the world now. Well, Tala's world. Robert's and Bryan's world was about to become worse, as Kai Hiwatari frowned at the spoken statement and walked off thinking about how he could make it a little harder for the Russian.

* * *

Robert sat on the very floor, unsure as to how odd it really was – he'd never done so - not even when he was a child. Still it was the only place to sit as Bryan had fallen asleep on the couch and Robert decided not to wake him. It would be for the best if Robert didn't try to get into that cupboard to get a squeaky chair, he'd probably knock something over in the process and wake Bryan. Pursing his lips, Robert glared at the sleeping Russian.

Who would have thought that Bryan would actually try to see this consequence to the end? A stupid poker game, and now not only Bryan was feeling snappy and irritable, Robert was as well. The thought of Bryan going through with this, made Robert want to snort out of amusement. However that was far from the emotion in which Robert felt at this moment, he was furious to how Bryan was ignoring him. How easy it all seemed to be for the idiot.

Surely a pervert would detest, deny that he should willingly go without a week of physical contact when he was suddenly accustomed to gaining such contact everyday? Perhaps, Bryan was better at hiding just how frustrated he really was, only snarling and snapping: unlike Robert... Robert was going to hit the next person who muttered, 'how are you', or 'so is everything okay?' No way could he be 'okay' when, as Bryan described it, he wasn't getting any. Robert shouldn't have been the one that had his mind in the gutter, and whilst he tried to focus on more intellectual activities his mind would wander... and simply frustrate him more. The days were suddenly, just far too long.

Bryan just _wasn't_ meant to keep his word. Robert tilted his head and leaned back against the arm of the couch. What could he do in such a situation? They both were highly-strung with having the other so near and yet not being able to do anything of real concern. _'It's only for a week and yet - I think I'm going to go insane and it's not even half way.'_ Bryan was the one who, although said he disliked doing "all of the social crap", began the lewd comments which would probably lead the two the bedroom after an afternoon of heated retorts and bruising comments. For the moment he wasn't saying anything – for the past twenty-four hours Bryan hadn't said anything... Robert was far from feeling content about this.

At first, Robert had been panicked after he had seen how _angry_ Bryan was almost as if it were his fault in starting this consequence. Then again, Bryan had ended up becoming a ghost: with Bryan only appearing in the kitchen to eat and then leave, even his footsteps were hushed. Robert couldn't believe a silly consequence had the two of them practically yearning for each other; from a distance of course.

_'I can't flirt with him...'_ Of course, Bryan had a very simplistic view of Robert. The naive, prudish, rich-kid. Granted that Robert was rather reserved and also a rich kid (although that could change with the next meeting of his family which he was still putting off at every chance); he was in no way naive. His naive days were certainly over. Even though Bryan continued to embarrass him, it was more to do with 'vocabulary' and the surprise of the words' meanings, than to do with him being wholesome and innocent.

If Robert were to start flirting, it would be obvious - especially since Robert was the one that _usually_ batted the Russian away. Not prod him into submission so they could actually have some fun._ 'Even if I tried, he'd notice and probably brag about it later on._' He could hear Bryan's voice already, in a song of embarrassment on how he was 'corrupting' the other. Robert's pride couldn't take that. He certainly did not wish for Bryan to gain the wrong impression of him (no matter how closer to the truth it may be).

_'Not unless...'_ Robert blinked at the thought. Maybe there was a way around Bryan's extensive pride and his own? The only reason why he – they - had lasted so long, would certainly have been because Robert was also avoiding Bryan like the plague within the apartment. Sleeping in different bedrooms just to keep away from one another - surely the_ naive_ Robert could irk Bryan to the point where he would forget about this silly situation. The first step however would be to engage Bryan in conversation and so Robert gently shook the younger male. "Bryan...You should go to bed if you're so tired."

However, instead of giving Robert an answer, the silver-haired male slung an arm around Robert's waist and tilted his head to look up. "Can we, yet?" With the other hand he yanked the man's shirt, till it was untidy and loose. Demeaning and sarcastically, Robert patted the other on the head. Unlike the other times when Bryan became... _needy_... Robert didn't bother to remove him.

"There, there. I'll never understand why you'd do something you don't want to do." Robert knew very well this whole scenario was caused by the Demolition Boys simply having too much pride, and believing that great entertainment was to be had by putting one another through some agreed torment. Bryan wasn't too interested yet, not with what Robert was saying. So, this must be the time to implant a few ideas into Bryan's little head – just so he'd think _he_ thought of them first. The idiot. "Especially since you could lie to Kai later on..." Robert made sure he sounded _disgusted_ with the idea. Although, he could tell that Bryan had seemingly caught the idea he was intended to him. "It all seems a rather silly idea to me." Robert shook his head and then tried to push Bryan away, "I suppose I should leave you to sulk for a while."

Bryan frowned after he heard Robert's thought on this situation. It was very true, they could lie to Kai – it wasn't as if had implanted cameras into the damn place. However, it had crossed Bryan's mind to begin with – the problem was Robert. He would probably deem lying with as much regard as he did, say cancer. After all he went on and on about honour and truth, he probably wouldn't be easily convinced, "_We could _just lie." Although now that Bryan was thinking, perhaps there was a way to talk him into keeping some fibs secret?

"Why exactly would I lie to Kai willingly?"

"Urgh!" An exaggerated sigh, then a quick prod in the ribs (just to make sure Robert was still listening). Something was going on in that head of his, and Bryan believed that he was acting a little differently. "So we can get laid?" A difference which Bryan couldn't quite pick up on, although he was aware something was amiss, just not what, made him snap. He didn't like being in the dark. "Stop being thick." Robert would usually have walked away by now, muttering how pathetic Bryan was acting and that he should 'halt his perverted ways'. Then there was the fact that he also didn't seem to be bothered about talking about the one topic which – Bryan was sure – was causing most of the arguing between the two of them. Robert should have been blushing, or stuttering or... something, so why did he seem so calm and collected? Maybe Bryan was losing his touch?

"Remember, I'm not really bothered as much as you are with this whole thing, so why should I lie?" Once Robert heard himself say those words, he fought back the urge to sneer at himself. Although Bryan did it for him, then added in a few incomprehensible curses, well what Robert could only guess as being obscenities; still Bryan held onto his shirt to keep him standing on the spot.

If being nice to a person didn't actually cause Bryan to gain anything, well then he was his old sarcastic self. However once in a while, usually during these times, when Bryan wanted attention he would be nice for it. After all most people probably didn't think that the Russian could be civil in the slightest and would believe he was being genuine. "Because it would make me a very, very happy-"

"-Enough of the sweet act, Bryan I don't want a cavity." Sadly, Robert was not like most people when it came to this area. Robert chuckled once he received a quick glower from the Russian. Bryan growled lowly, it was a little weird. Wasn't the idea of a 'sweet act' to get what he wanted – so why did it never work on Robert? Of course the aristocrat was used to doing it himself to other people and knew fine well how it worked. However, Robert continued to speak, whether or not he meant it as a hint (with neon coloured writing) or if it were by accident it did get the message across to Bryan loud and clear. "I just want things back to the way they were before."

Before Bryan could essentially grab Robert and haul him off in the direction of the bedroom. The door was chapped loudly. Hissing to himself, Bryan stood up and wandered to the door – immediately regretting opening the damn thing once he saw who was there. "Hiwatari, what you wanting now? Killed any kittens yet?" Robert shook his head when he heard the odd question. Perhaps it was a private joke? Still, Kai didn't take kindly to being asked such a thing.

"Go to Hell. Then again I guess you are already there_. How are you _anyway?" Before Bryan could tell the younger male to leave, Kai walked into the hall and ultimately had invited himself into Bryan's little apartment once again. "I came to have another chat with Robert." That was all that was said as Kai walked over to Robert muttered a few secrets and the two followed one another into the kitchen. Probably trying to have a private conversation with one another, but Bryan definitely hovered (secretly) outside and tried to listen in. What exactly did these two want to discuss – Kai had already got the consequence idea from Robert. What now?

Kai was not happy when he heard that Bryan had apparently boasted on how simple this consequence was. It was a hit to his ego and for Bryan to be the one to inflict it only made it much worse. Still, Robert was here – and it was obvious that the two of them would be in cahoots with one another. "Well, speak, no doubt you wish to inflict some form of humiliation onto me today." Robert narrowed his eyes at the blank expression Kai had currently.

"Good, I'm not here for a _social_ visit. I must have not made myself clear the first time. You're meant to be seducing him so he loses: not avoiding him." It all came out as a drone, only near the end did the conversation begin the sound like that of a human – words becoming sharp and blunt. Robert wasn't sure how he felt on being told to do a task he really could do, if he had the need for it. However making Bryan lose to Kai (and Robert was certain that Kai would annoy them both if he lost), was not on Robert's current agenda.

"This should have been done. Especially with what I send you," Kai leaned against the kitchen counter, and folded his arms over his chest. "Or have I to think Bryan's the one who wields most dominance in this relationship?" It was obviously a comment which was meant to cause a reaction from Robert, and he could very well see that. So, Robert decided he too would make as many subtle digs as he possibly could. It was not as if Kai and Robert were friends after all.

"Think what you like, if at all anything." This was like a social party all over again, Robert didn't enjoy this form of communication as it required quick-thinking and planning to make sure the person whom was being rude didn't manage to humiliate him. The whole scenario was a terrible mess of backhanded insults and insincere compliments. On the other hand Kai quite enjoyed these conversations especially with people such as Tyson, who wasn't quite aware of what was happening. "A little defensive I see."

"I tend to become defensive when I'm speaking to someone I'm rather sure is a little too interested in my team and what we happen to do." Before Robert had time to add in anything else, Kai glared fiercely, was the stoic blader actually so angry with being called nosy? Who would have guessed? Yet Robert was sure that he was receiving a glare that could intimidate Bryan himself, was a little much simply for being called one little name.

"Just hurry up and seduce Bryan. If you're even capable of that..." Robert shook his head as Kai darted out of the kitchen, knocking shoulders with Bryan – and he noticed the two immediately glared at one another and tensed. Was there a good reason for such an unfavourable response? Robert would certainly have to ask Bryan later on, just out of curiosity. Kai was gone by the time Robert stepped out of the kitchen, and with that Bryan had that insufferable smirk on his face.

"You seduce me? Now there's a change." For a moment, the Majestic frowned before realising what must have happened. Now this would be rather hard to explain. It wasn't as if Robert _wasn't_ looking forward to being able to seduce Bryan and finally cut Bryan's pride down to a humane level which wouldn't cause any more problems for a while. Although now that Bryan knew, it could always be that much harder.

"You were listening in? I should have guessed, cretin." The insult was nothing compared to what Bryan was used to receiving on a regular basis (from Tala, Ian and Spencer: on the occasion Hiwatari too) and so the Russian smirked.

"Annoyed I know? We should just hop into bed now – it'll be easier in the long run." Grinning from ear to ear, the younger male was trying to pull the other closer, then again Robert sighed. The nosy annoyance was without a doubt thinking of something perverted again. Robert was about to speak his mind and tell Bryan not to say anything regarding what he had just heard. However, the phone in his pocket rang loudly. As soon as the shrill had reached Roberts' ears he tensed, and Bryan frowned as he quickly shot down the proposal in an icy tone. "What? Why not? We've already--"

"Get away from me." Robert muttered, a frown showing, only now was Bryan aware that Robert was acting oddly. He was walking away, probably to answer the phone: but why had he snapped rudely in an uncharacteristic manner? Alternatively, Robert was counting the times in which the phone rang out. It was already at four, he couldn't let this go onto a messaging service.

"What's with the shitty reaction?" The hand which had been trying to coax Robert closer suddenly grabbed the wrist, not allowing Robert to escape so quickly. It was when this happened that Bryan wasn't sure what to do. Like Robert would actually accept a hug at this moment in time – and then there was also the fact that when Robert was angry, one whip of the tongue and Bryan could be just as livid.

Tension filled the air, and yet the phone continued to ring. Again and again and again and finally it stopped. The infuriating repeat of the noise was no more, and Robert sighed in response. Suppose there was no way around this, he would have to listen: with no chance of arguing back. He'd have to listen to _that_ again. Before Bryan could probe the German on what was wrong, Robert quickly relaxed. "It's nothing. Sorry." Robert smiled and waved a hand – a habit which only made Bryan know that he was lying. "Trust me." That certainly didn't make Bryan feel better as Robert wandered away, somehow managing to slip out of Bryan's grip whilst he had been searching to see if Robert had been lying or not. Searching to see why he had any reason to lie...

What a strange day this was.

An hour later after Bryan had returned: subsequent to annoying Ian to the point in which he had been barred from the midgets' dinky apartment - _as if_. The cruel blader wandered to the kitchen, only noticing after he had smelt cooked bacon that he was too, rather hungry. It didn't take long for Robert to return from Enrique's (he had left early as the blond was beginning to ask moderately too many questions and very personal ones at that).

"So, what did Hiwatari _bring you _anyway?" Although, when Robert disappeared to a friend's house, or if Bryan ended up strolling into the apartment early in the morning, the Russian would have a little snoop around before going to bed. At first, he had been sure it was being kept in the bag, which Robert continued to freak out over, yet there was nothing new inside. Then, Bryan had tried to search the spare – Robert's – room and still nothing. So, where was he hiding this _thing_, or maybe it had all been a rouse?

Bryan had been hovering, to the point where Robert was beginning to resent the fact that the idiot had overheard, on purpose, what Kai had said. Trying his best to ignore him; Robert sighed and grabbed the small book which he kept laying around to keep him pre-occupied (for situations such as these were raised often). "You don't want to know. Or rather, I'm not content with being harassed today." Currently, Bryan was _hovering_, again, by the kitchen door, eating a microwavable dinner from the plastic tray without worrying too much over the manners which Robert had tried to pass on.

He continued to stuff his face and all Robert could do was glance at him then look away slightly sickened by the lack of etiquette in Bryan's eating routines. "Go change. I wanna see this _thing_. I mean -what have you to wear? A French maid's-" Bryan began chuckling when the unfinished comment made Robert go off into a small rant about how he had too many fetishes and that, apparently, it wasn't healthy. "You don't have to make it sound so bad. I'm just adventurous in bed." Bryan grinned when he saw the book being thrown down onto the table having not even been turned to the correct page.

"Is that how you say, being a pervert, in colloquial language nowadays?" Robert rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch, he needed some air. If he did wear what Kai had bought him (and it was probably only bought due to it being revealing) it would certainly get the job done just... At the expense of most of his pride as this garment was not one which Robert would ever wear by preference. He didn't even want to look at the bloomin' thing.

An exaggerated sigh, after all this _was_ his doing, if he hadn't been at the poker table – Kai wouldn't have picked on him. But who had made it out to have been so easy? Maybe he would have received clothes which would have covered more than his bottom half if Robert phoned the captain and said how difficult it really was. Kai Hiwatari didn't usually take pity on people and so it seemed rather pointless to do, but at least Robert could hope. "If I wore that _stupid thing,_ then you would lose, quickly and shamefully."

Tilting his head intrigued by the idea, Bryan stopped shovelling food into his mouth. "Really?" A smirk slowly making itself known on his face, "I doubt it, snob." Why was Robert so sure of himself? This was unusual; it was normal for Robert to be snarky back and flirt but to sound so utterly convinced that Bryan was going to fail his consequence was by far the most appealing bet he had heard for a while.

"Fair enough – how about we prove it then?" Bryan paused in shoving the next forkful of food into his mouth. This was interesting. "I'll wear them only for the rest of the night and you agree that you'll restrain yourself. If you completely fail – which you _will_ Bryan – you'll stop with the perverted comments."

"And if I refuse to give in to you for what – seven hours, you have to... Do exactly as I say for a whole day." Robert concluded this to be a dangerous bet. Being at the command of anyone was not what Robert was used to, but Bryan? Oh, this could only mean that Robert had to win this wager. His very sanity depended on it. On the other hand, it wouldn't be too hard seeing as how little he had to wear. Kai didn't buy much and with a somewhat unfair reasoning, he had concluded that if Robert didn't follow his instructions Bryan would lose automatically. Bryan would resent that a little too much and it was in no way Robert's incentive to make him angry.

"Deal. I guess I should go change...Not as if I'll need seven hours anyhow." Bryan knew that Kai could have bought the most expensive, seductive outfit for Robert just so he would win. However now that he was not only again Hiwatari but the stakes had been raised, Bryan was content with what he had done. Robert was a prude after all, he'd probably want to stay covered up completely and lock himself in his room. This would be an easy win. Although when Robert paused, frowned, then sighed – Bryan knew that this was going to be an interesting night he had the same expressions whenever he even looked at _the bag_.

Robert had already headed off in the direction of the bathroom (this being the only room in the apartment with a lock). A lock which was certainly needed - especially if Kai's instruction was to simply wear what was in the box he had sent... Robert might have wanted to sleep with the Russian but he also didn't want to be tackled to the floor. Bryan followed the noble blader to the door of the bathroom and grinned. "About time, I'll watch."

Before Bryan got a foot into the cool room, Robert turned around and glared. "No chance, Bryan. I wouldn't want you to lose so quickly after all." Slamming the door rudely in Bryan's face was only to be followed by the forceful sound of the metal lock being turned. Bryan decided to keep the fact that said lock was faulty to himself – well until Robert had changed into whatever it was he happened to be forced into by Kai. On the other hand, Bryan was curious to why Kai would believe this outcome was pain free for him. Where had he heard that? Or was he simply making sure his victory was secure?

Bryan yawned loudly after a few minutes, he had heard Robert mutter things in German to himself. Just to make sure that the older male knew that there was no way out of this, Bryan chapped on the door. "So coming out yet? Or you need some help?" Finally Bryan finished off the meal he had been wandering around with and rifted loudly. This did not please Robert in the slightest.

"Leave me alone. At the moment you're as useful as a lame racehorse." Robert snarled on the other side of the door. He couldn't believe Kai had the nerve to send these – the nerve to shove in another letter with _instructions._ He was such a...a... a _bastard_. When Robert saw Kai again, Robert would have to make sure to stir some bad blood between him and Bryan. At least Bryan would take joy in hurting him whilst Robert recovered from this. Shaking his head, Robert focused on the task at hand: he would need to change quickly before the curious blader got a little too interested.

After staying in the bathroom for quarter of an hour, Bryan couldn't help but begin to become impatient and so asked vaguely if anything was wrong. The answer however was a quiet reply, articulated with a cheerless expression. Bryan was sure the captain's phone had gone off again. It seemed as though Robert was feeling guilty and he managed to sneak away into his own room, telling Bryan that he should leave him be for a while.

Although that meant Bryan might actually win; it didn't settle the rising concern over Robert's sudden change which had began to appear, and continued to grow over the next few phone calls.

* * *

There was a low growl coming from the doorway. Seeing as Robert knew that there were no canines in the apartment, it could only mean that Bryan was reaching his highest frustration level so far. Such a realisation made Robert's jaw tense for a moment. He shouldn't have left that door open. Glancing back Robert noticed the other leaning back onto the doorframe and was watching him closely, which unnerved Robert to the point of taking a deep breath to calm his worries. He shouldn't try to lead Bryan on, after all – Robert forced the conversation out of his mind. Those phone calls were just too much and it was making him feel as if he were spiting his relatives just by speaking with Bryan.

Then the slow movements into the room made the blader incredibly aware at just what he was wearing. Or rather the _proper _garments in this case which he wasn't. A small black cover had been thrown behind him, covering only a part of his back and his legs. Robert had been far too concerned with what was happening in the novel he was reading, to pull the bedding any higher than it was. This had been one thing to take his mind off certain things... Perhaps this would be his major error for tonight after managing to avoid Bryan and his urges for so long? Still Bryan had been stalking outside this room for a while now. He could be heard pacing the hallway, back and forth, muttering to himself. Probably planning a strategic attack, one which Robert wouldn't be able to run away from – wouldn't want to run away from.

Robert noticed the unwavering gaze which Bryan gave him when he glanced back, and snapped his head forward again to face the book in his hands. The beyblade captain could pretend he wasn't bothered with this set up, he could pretend he was enjoying this forced celibacy; he could pretend he didn't want Bryan to help him out of these uncomfortably tight denim short-shorts. He could also pretend such thoughts were not running through his mind.

"I can think of something better than reading." Bryan tilted his head and then moved, the door shut with such a racket that Robert physically tensed; although seconds later he forced himself to relax. Looks like it wouldn't be so easy to stand up and simply walk out of the room. The thought of actually reading the novel was discarded and the purple-haired male could only pretend to be somewhat interested in it now. It was either that or having his focus on a very provoked Bryan.

On the other hand Bryan had had enough. He didn't care for his competitive side anymore. Lust had won over pride at this junction and there was no turning back. He was going to seduce Robert whether it took a few minutes or all night. Whether he had to go out and buy a couple of bottle of alcohol and hope Robert would have more than enough to make him more accepting towards what he had in mind. Hiwatari was dead when he got his hands on him. Well, that was after Bryan got his hands on Robert.

Robert tensed at first, when he felt the blanket being pulled, ever so slowly, down his back. Bryan smirked to himself when he noticed that Robert grabbed onto the other end of the cover – just before it went down further to show the horrid garment which was causing all this bother. Glaring at the Russian, Robert grimaced at the awkward way in which he was now lying. Now on his back, the book in one hand and the clenched cover in the other. The two watched each other carefully, Bryan still grasping onto his own side of fabric tightly not bothering to let up meanwhile Robert held onto his as a last effort to calm his own raging desires.

It was a lost cause in Robert's perspective and decided to let the damn cover go. After all, he needed to win this bet – suddenly remembering the outcome if he didn't. Still that didn't mean teasing wasn't allowed and so the beyblade captain turned back onto his stomach and continued to pretend to read. He'd let Bryan wallow for a few minutes at least. Robert held his head in one hand, and kept the page he was pretending to enjoy open with his right. Let the teasing begin.

Being ignored was not what Bryan had in mind and so immediately attempted to gain more than a glance by crawling onto the bed – and onto the reading male. "You're not seriously overlooking me, right?" He rested his chin on the other beyblader's shoulder. An uncaring glance was received as Bryan bit down on his neck. Seeing as there was no reaction Bryan decided to rid the bed of that annoying book, he grabbed it and placed it down uncaringly on the floor. Frowning, Robert turned to look over his shoulder again at the sulking Russian. Another staring match ensued, every now and again would Bryan crash their lips together. Robert chuckled to himself, "So much for resisting, Bryan," he muttered abd raised an eyebrow at Bryan as the male sat back and proceeded to remove his T-shirt and just like the book – threw it onto the floor.

"Yeah, I lost, can you just turn around so I can rip these off?" Bryan hooked a finger inside the denim garments and yanked at them, just so Robert knew exactly what he meant and couldn't side step the matter. Chuckling to himself again, Robert did as he was asked and turned around – Robert definitely wanted Bryan to get off that pedestal he was on and he knew exactly how to knock the Russian off.

"You know, I've noticed – when you say 'just' you mean 'please'." Bryan tilted his head, a little curious on what he meant. If that were true then it would certainly have sounded like... No, the naive-rich-kid couldn't have implicated that he was begging. That wasn't right. Bryan didn't beg for anything.

"I ain't begging, snob." Snarled the younger male, he tried to kiss the captain but Robert immediately pulled away. A grin was beginning to appear on his face. Ah, annoying Bryan certainly was a good source of entertainment. Of course, Bryan probably felt the same way about Robert. Whilst the Russian was speaking, Robert was doing the condescending nod, almost was if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you're certainly asking in a rather desperate manner." Repeating what he had said before, although this time more roughly and the fact that Bryan was beginning to be infuriated with how this discussion came across did not help his case. "Ah, so you're not really wishing to remove them?" Bryan narrowed his eyes, was this really happening? Robert was thinking about making him ask for sex. What. The. Hell?

Thinking that Robert wouldn't do such a thing, Bryan pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Only when Bryan began to touch the reluctant male did he realise that maybe it was exactly as he thought. Robert would allow him to get so close, mouths practically touching before he'd move his head away. Robert had better not have been serious to what he was implying. "Since when did you get so spiteful?"

"It's your influence I'm sure..." Robert laughed loudly once he noticed Bryan really didn't look pleased. Thinking of all the times Robert had had to put up with this type of teasing was enough to make Robert continue. "Still, how badly do you want them off?" The laughing didn't stop as Bryan kept a rather angry expression on his face. Before Robert could go off into another giggling-fit, the Russian grabbed Robert on the chin and made sure he wouldn't be able to deny him of any more contact. Still, Robert wasn't going to let him win so easily, not when it was so funny to watch Bryan squirm.

* * *

Author's Note: I think short-shorts are hot pants in America. Just to clear that up from British English to the American English dialect.

Next chapter, has the parents, Roberts' parents to be exact. Thanks for reading.


	43. Disappointed

Chapter 43

* * *

Robert sighed and squirmed slightly, "Don't dare move," the mumbled reply of Bryan. The two had been having a rather lazy morning, not waking up until near-afternoon. Of course, Bryan was currently being used as a pillow and in turn, Robert was being used as a blanket to keep the Russian warm. Lying next to one another usually resulted in a disturbed sleep as elbows would poke ribs, the heat generate got a little too annoying and Bryan was convinced that Robert snored.

For the moment it was comfortable... "Then stop touching me, mongrel." Robert hissed, placing the hand that was becoming far too adventurous for his liking away from him.

"That will _never_ happen and I ain't a dog." Bryan wriggled for a minute, hoping to regain the exact position they had been in, he wasn't comfy anymore. Robert had ruined it. But Bryan was content in staying on the bed all day, the only concern was food and perhaps a bathroom visit. Robert too would probably demand the use of the shower and other facilities first, before insisting on food. The snob might have been useful in his rich-life of making friends but he was rather useless around the house. Bryan would surely have to teach him how to use the toaster correctly. He wouldn't die quite as quickly if Bryan happened to leave for a few days.

"And here I thought dogs usually begged for what they wanted," A groan of annoyance and Robert was batted away from the Russian. Obviously he'd taken offense to that – which was what Robert had been expecting. Narrowing his eyes at the purple-haired blader, Bryan muttered to himself. He was not happy about being called such a thing.

"Hm... It's one already." Robert ran a hand through his hair roughly, he could already feel the nerves building. After realising that today would decide the fate of him, made him feel as if rolling back towards Bryan and pretending that he hadn't seen the time of day yet would make everything better. "I'll have to go to talk with my father soon." He'd put this meeting off for as long as he could, however the phone calls grew and continued to become worse. Robert had to decide. Today.

"What about exactly?" Robert was a prude, so therefore Bryan doubted that it was going to be an interesting topic: no interesting topics were every discussed with parents anyway. Well, unless Robert found social politics fascinating and from the look of it, he was sick and tired of them than anything else. Scratching his head, Robert got out of bed and wandered to the drawers were a small amount of his clothes were kept. Bryan yawned loudly: and here he had been enjoying the quiet day of simply lying in bed, looks like he would need to get up and do something. How aggravating.

"Whether or not I wish to marry Alisha, but it's to do more with the consequences of-" Before Robert had the chance to finish or a chance to snap and Bryan for him making a rude comment about him kneeling down: Bryan mocked him yet again. Robert frowned when he heard those words, they sounded a little too harsh but for once those words did sound accurate. "Then you're still a cowardly little puppet." Bryan moved towards the blader whom was rummaging around to find the correct outfit which he wanted to wear. Unlike Bryan who threw the first thing which came to hand on.

"I do not remember signing up for _character building _classes, Bryan." Robert rolled his eyes as Bryan peered down at him, his hands on Roberts' shoulders obviously trying to cause some discomfort and make the blader lose his balance. Not receiving a word in protest or annoyance, Bryan became bored rather easily and huffed to himself.

A relaxing silence filled the air, and during the time Robert rummaged, Bryan thought. _'Who knows how we got here...'_ Bryan wondered what Robert's take on his words were. He would never speak the words he knew everyone would die to hear, well the fan girls would die to hear from... Hiwatari. If Robert had taken the right message from them then he needn't try to find a way to convince him of these petty feelings. Bryan was not one who was good at convincing anyone of anything, and trying to convey an emotion he wasn't too sure of himself would be simply impossible.

"Good, then come back to bed," A sudden bone cracking, as Bryan tilted his head sharply from side to side, a habit which Robert had become increasingly annoyed about. To combat such a bother, was easily administered after the simple German phrase which seemed to get on Bryan's nerves more than it should.

"Du bist sehr niedlich." Bryan rolled his eyes at the phrase, so far all he knew was the first word which was, 'you': it was obviously either a very bad comment or something degrading. It couldn't be a compliment, that wouldn't make any sense in Bryan's mind. Although because it was Robert saying the phrase, Bryan couldn't think of anything degrading as it were, well one which Robert would be willing to say.

"_Shut up_."

Some time passed, with Robert beginning to pace and watch the clock carefully. He couldn't be late for such an event. Not for his own meeting which would decide whether or not he was still in the Jurgen family. Nerves were not helped by Bryan's constant mutters about how it didn't really matter anyway. That only made Robert slightly resentful towards Bryan, did he have any idea what was about to happen to him? Time went slowly, but eventually Bryan nudged him letting him know it was time to go to the dreaded manor. Oh the joys of the world.

* * *

A deep breath and another few steps into his home, thankfully it appeared that Bryan had decided to come along with him. Even though Robert knew very well that he would be told to wait outside the sentiment was enough for Robert to calm the worries in his mind. He would try to stand up to his parents, and even if eventually he did crawl back to them: he could relish in this moment. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Just because you're saying you're not marrying some woman?" Bryan never did understand why Robert became so moody whenever his parents were mentioned. They probably were going to try to intimidate him into reconsidering, although Bryan knew vaguely of what was happening, he really didn't know the true facts. Such as what would happen to Robert and the Jurgen name if their own child were to be cast away. Not as if it mattered much to Bryan.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Bryan." Robert glanced around and spotted the butler who happened to be on his way to take Robert to the right room. Although Robert was sure that he probably wouldn't be greeted like a family member but forced to wait and doubt himself like so many times before. That wasn't going to happen this time – Bryan was here to keep his mind pre-occupied and somewhat focused on why he was going to stand up for once. Not as if Bryan knew that.

The butler quickly took them and mentioned that they should stay in the hall until he came back – he slipped into the room opposite the chairs. No doubt where the rest of the Jurgen's were sitting and waiting. "Everything usually is with you." Bryan muttered and sat down in an arrogant fashion on one of the chairs outside the apparent meeting room. He had wondered why Robert seemed jittery this morning and usually the Russian would receive an answer if he asked a question – he didn't believe he had ever been ignored so much in his life. The meeting was a bother to him, so the quicker it was over the quicker Bryan could go back to trying to persuade Robert into telling him the meaning of that phrase.

"What's that meant to mean?" Robert shook his head, there would probably be some sort of insult in that he was meant to pick up, but with all the thoughts in his heads buzzing around... He was sure he hadn't caught it: although he could tell that Bryan was finding this amusing. Again, Robert just wished that he would stay silent: but still be _there_. It would help his nerves after all but Robert suspected that asking for kind or wise words was not what Bryan should be requested to say. So staying quiet was the best option for him.

"Proof. You always think people have another motive." Sitting back, he enjoyed watching as Robert rolled his eyes and seemed to be almost relieved at his answer. At least Bryan wasn't trying to make him feel worse, if that was humanly possible. For a moment or two, Robert believed that maybe it had meant naught to confess: Bryan perhaps only said that to make him happy again? To make sure he didn't run back here, and spoil his fun.

"_You_ usually do." Robert snapped back, although he was annoyed with how Bryan was acting at such a time. He couldn't seem to yell at Bryan yet, he was sure that if he went into that room with his parents angry, then he would be trapped in a mind game he wouldn't be able to escape from.

"Not a _bad_ alternative though." Bryan grinned when he saw Robert shut his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose. The sign of Robert becoming very agitated with what he was hearing. "I haven't heard you complain. Moan, but not complain." The aristocrat was about to slap the male over the head, or perhaps more likely tell him that he was being rude but Bryan just looked smug. "So what's the consequence you mentioned?" Bryan closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat a little more.

The door opened again, "Mr Jurgen will see you now, Robert." There was no usual title which meant that he had certainly been told to make Robert feel worried. He always felt, if not called by his usual, 'Mister Jurgen', title then something very wrong was going to happen. Almost as if his parents had already decided his fate. They wouldn't have done that, would they?

"Well, I think I'll be exiled from the family...If I deny my parents' wishes." Bryan opened his eyes and glanced over to Robert who had already stood up and was disappearing into the room. _'What the hell?'_ This didn't mean that – wasn't family the most important thing to him? Why was he...Bryan hissed to himself? If this was to do with what had happened earlier, Bryan would need to hit the boy. He didn't need to abandon his damn family, surely. Not for him. Not for emotions.

Robert wasn't surprised when he noticed that even Primrose was sitting with a grave expression on her pale face. No sympathy in this room; no help; or support to lean back on when his own will became weakened by these constant stares. _'I'll do it this time. Even if it's just for a little while – I'll do it this time. I have to.'_ Apparent it became, as Robert sat down that his parents seemed to have mixed feelings over this.

"So, your decision is...?" His father didn't seem amused, not even in the context of trying to toy with Robert's head like he usually did. His mother this time sat quietly almost as if she were challenging herself to let her husband talk Robert out of leaving. _'That's not going to happen, I just have to... Keep to my word.'_ Robert sighed loudly, although it would have been deemed rude and rather uncivil to do so after being asked a question, this time it wasn't picked up upon by the elders in the room.

"I cannot imagine a life without my family." Robert began, he truly was lost when he didn't have contact with his parents. They had been the most familiar thing in his life, "I am grateful for being raised so extravagantly, and I certainly couldn't take such a life as a simple regret or take it for granted." Robert glanced at his mother's face for a second. She thought he was resigning his will: he could very well stop right there and be welcomed back again into the family.

_'I wouldn't be right for me to abandon Bryan so easily. Surely I should perhaps try to see where this takes me and then...'_ Robert didn't have too much time to think about his options, after all too long a pause and his parents really would believe he was finished. "However, I cannot, and do not, wish to imagine a life with Alisha by my side." A squeal of horror from the young woman sitting opposite and suddenly Primrose let a sigh be heard also.

"Robert, _son_, realise what you're throwing away for some boy." She seemed to go to the edge of her seat as if she were about to pounce off it and smother her son – one which apparently didn't want to be near her anymore. The thought of her only child disliking her enough to leave, hurt deeply mainly because she had been so proud of his past achievements. Why was he leaving? What did this Bryan boy have which such a fortune couldn't provide for him?

"I am not throwing anything away, Mother." Robert glanced at his father who was still watching him carefully almost as if he hadn't made up his mind whether or not to be annoyed at his son or sad at the departing. Still the only emotion displayed on his face was one of dislike. "It's the fact that you all remain close-minded to what I want." Robert stated rather boldly to the rest of the family.

Primrose chuckled to herself before answering, "If you were strong enough, you could stay in the family. After all, two forces of equal influence would cancel each other out." Robert was confused at why she would make such a comparison now. Was she trying to hint to him what to do? Nevertheless he wasn't given time as his father grunted his own answer to the statement. "Then leave, you're no son of mine."

The family departed the room slowly, the head of the house had stated what would happen and so be it. The younger female Jurgen staying still, staring at her child, she whimpered, believing that the world would be a desolate place without her son by her side. Robert closed his eyes and found that he was tensing so much that he had begin shaking. Never would he have thought that it would have been so easy to leave the name behind. Yet to hear the words, 'no son of mine,' come from his once proud father... Who boasted on Robert's behalf at parties was harder and more painful than what Robert had assumed it would have been.

_'I have to leave.'_ Robert slowly got up and wandered back into the hall where a rather bored looking Bryan sat. "Bryan, we can go now. Everything is sorted out for the moment." Bryan didn't bother to try to tease the other as he began to leave his house, with the quickest strides possible. With the small frown upon his face, Bryan knew very well what the end result had been and so followed quietly. His assumption was confirmed when the two of them got back to the apartment. If Robert had gone back to those parents then, well, Bryan would have probably been thrown from the house quicker than he could have run.

Robert hadn't spoken a word, hadn't looked at him once in the small journey back. Sighing forcefully and grabbing a hold of Robert's shoulder before he disappeared into a room – Bryan was curious on what had been said within a few minutes. Bryan decided he'd make sure that the other blader wasn't going to go jump off the balcony anytime soon. "Hey, Rich-Kid." Tensing at Bryan's touch, Robert didn't bother to turn around. "I thought you'd be crying by now."

"Don't be cruel, Bryan." Robert glanced at the floor. His speech of how he couldn't imagine being forced into an arranged marriage seemed pitiful. He'd just abandoned his family and now it was beginning to sink in, just. What was he going to do now? Half of his life had been dictated by what his family needed: meetings, social events, contracts and now they were all gone. Such tasks wouldn't need to be carried out anymore. He wouldn't be welcome there anymore. A gaping hole in his life had reappeared. Perhaps this was why some people he knew, hid their true sexuality – so not to experience this empty feeling? Perhaps they had been the brave ones to carry on with their familiar life? _'No, I can't think such nonsense. I have done it – I will continue on...'_

"Look - it's about time you told them to get lost." Although the presence of Robert made Bryan more at ease and a little more susceptible to emotions, Bryan was still hopeless at trying to comfort anyone. Everything he said always made him feel stupid, everything he tried to do made him confused and more importantly. The comfort which Bryan usually gave wasn't the type which was needed and Robert would always become worse. How Bryan loathed his ignorance with such emotions.

"So why do I feel like I've done something wrong?" A quick glance behind him, and Robert noticed that Bryan was now glaring at him as if he really had done something wrong. Conversely Bryan was beginning to loathe the sad and defeated expression on the other's face simply for doing a task which he had to do in order to be free for once. Why should anyone have felt guilty over abandoning such a close-minded and selfish lot?

"Robert. Stop it, you're doing that pitiful look again." Robert blinked at that statement, "It pisses me off." Suddenly the two males were glaring fiercely at one another, not willing to back down. This was how arguments usually started between the two of them. Bryan had simply meant to say that – he didn't like watching Robert become miserable and so wish he wouldn't be so affected by everything. Then again it no doubt had come across to Robert that Bryan was simply scolding him for having feelings.

"Don't dare say that I can't look sad, I've never desired to disappoint my parents. Not once." It was quite the opposite. His entire life had purely been trying to impress them. But the usual reply of, 'good' and 'that's what Jurgen's do', made the achievements seem less than what they were worth. Everything he had learned was what he should have learned, what he should have been doing – he had to win. Losing would only bring shame to the family. After several years of such a perfectionist personality of his parents being thrown onto him... It was no wonder why he relied on their encouragement and praise for so long. "They're being unreasonable, I'm sure they'll apologise eventually."

"And if they don't?" The question remained unanswered as Robert shrugged off Bryan's grip. This caused Bryan to doubt what kind of future that was really left for them. What if his parents never forgave him – would he run back to them eventually? Bryan didn't appreciate the feeling of being second to another. Bryan decided to ask again, the volume of his voice increasing with each word. "And if they don't forgive you?" Trying to walk away from the conversation, Robert tried to be as vague and as _bored_ sounding as he possibly could.

"What else am I meant to do? I'll just go back if this - let us stop this, I feel guilty enough as it is." However, as soon as Robert went to walk towards the spare room, Bryan took a quick step in front of him and shoved a hand against the wall, making Robert stop as an outstretched arm blocked the way. Another moment of glaring, and then Robert became somewhat nervous with the intense look he was receiving. Why did he now look _curious_? What could possibly have induced such a reaction?

"Why do you feel guilty?" Bryan was no longer glaring but still... there was an unblinking stare, such attention – as if Bryan had heard the most intriguing thing all year, or rather was trying to find it out. Robert opened his mouth to speak but decided to keep quiet until he could think of a reasonable excuse to what he had said. Stuttering out the word, 'I' a few times only made him realise that what had happened so many years ago was still affecting him. Perhaps this would be the best time to answer Bryan's question, it would certainly make him understand clearly – why he needed to please his parents so much.

"I... I've always felt guilty. Their high expectations have simply set me to be a disappointment." Then Bryan gave, what Robert had decided to call the _involved-look ,_ where his would frown slightly and tilt his head to the side. Usually it was to the left – and the Russian would blink a few times as if to make sure it was Robert he was still speaking to.

"What are you talking about?" The blader watched as Robert ran his hand through his hair – and then turned and leaned his back completely against the wall. Bryan could tell whatever the other male was thinking about was distressing, or at least had some emotional value to it. Why else had he resorted to a nervous habit?

A sniff and the shake off his head and slowly, softly, Robert began to speak. "I was thirteen when I told my mother I thought I preferred boys over girls." It had been a memory he had thrown, trapped and kept at the back of his mind. Eventually, he had refused to believe that it happened – that it had only been a dream, or a tragic concoction which he had thought of one tired night. Denial was a strong feeling. "She told me..." The pause alarmed Bryan more than it should have as Robert had lowered his head completely. His hand had come up to his face, "I was..." Robert's voice was barely above a whisper and Bryan leaned closer, making sure he wouldn't need to request that Robert had to repeat himself. "That I was a greater disappointment than all of the miscarriages she had combined. How could I desire to disappoint them further?"

Silence.

Bryan's hand, turned into a fist, his knuckles resting against the cool wall. '_What'd the hell am I meant to do?_' Another sniff could be heard, and still the older male didn't look up. For one, Robert had promised himself that crying in front of anyone was certainly not going to happen. So he would have to keep his head down, with his jaw clenched, nose flared and eyes tightly shut. What the hell could Bryan really do in this situation? He really should have a chat with Robert about these kinds of situations and what Robert would actually appreciate inside of Bryan taking a shot in the dark.

"You're not a disappointment." Bryan hissed at him, angrier over hearing the story than with Robert himself. Now when Robert was upset, _usually _leaving him alone or goodness forbid – hugging him was what_ usually _worked. _'Shit. What the hell am I meant to do? Urgh, just hurry up.'_ Before Bryan could think of picking one, Robert leaned his head on Bryan's shoulder.

For a second or two, Bryan wasn't sure of what this meant, he sighed (more due to his lack of experience in this department than at Robert's odd reaction) and pulled the shorter male closer. Robert, of course, felt unappreciated and most bothered when Bryan would disappear when it had been rather obvious he was distressed. Surely Bryan wasn't as bad at this as he kept saying? "You alright or what?" Maybe he was... Robert shook his head slightly.

"Give me a minute," Neither of them spoke, until the sniffing stopped for good and Robert was no longer tensing. Bryan glanced down in Robert's direction as he heard him speak, humour sneaking its way back into his voice. "You know, Bryan. You're a rather considerate person – when you wish to be." For a guy who had taken the insults of sadist as a compliment and ego-builder, being called _considerate_ definitely halved it there and then.

Then a strained voice replied, "And I blame that entirely on you." Robert decided to take the comment as a heartfelt joke and laughed, no doubt a little more than he would have if the scenario had been different. It was always a nice idea to think that Robert managed to see a slightly different side to the cruel, cold Russian than anyone else. Still, it was always good to forget about those horrible memories and thankfully the banter between Bryan certain did just that.

* * *

Author's Note: Tala will be appearing... and being extremely mean. Although - it will be the, "last", horrible thing he does to Robert. Although I suppose that doesn't make much in his defense with what's going to happen to little Robert. Well later. =3


	44. Far Too Far

Author's Note: Long chapter to make up for my absence. ALMOST done with this... X3 I would predict that this will finish at... Chapter 50? I think that just means the chapter will be on the rather long side (which I'm sure no one will complain about ;D).

Thanks to everyone who has kept reading (and strangely interested) in the fiction. I'm hoping to wrap this up, finish it, _before_ the end of March. So hopefully in a few weeks this fiction will be completed. Yah!

* * *

Chapter 44

Despite being able to speak to Robert at any time, Bryan still remained passive to the idea of letting him know of any problems which had recently arisen. Mainly because, well, the topic in question was none other than his spiteful captain and it was obvious what type of reaction that would receive. No one needed to tell Bryan and that both Tala and Robert disliked one another intensely (although he was oblivious to the reasons why they detested one another).

He was emotionally hindered but when such an obvious feeling was in the air, even Bryan could see it and he hoped he could prevent the two meeting elsewhere. All in all Tala had been his old self again and had picked on Ian (much like the rest of the team did). However he had stepped over an unwritten boundary and once again Ian and Tala would be unable to sleep within a mile of another. Just in case they were planning to attack one another whilst Spencer slept soundly.

Nonetheless the blond beyblader had had enough of the constant bickering and decided to tell Tala to leave – as he had ultimately wasted his cold welcome in the apartment. Still the trouble had not stopped there as Bryan was approached by the oldest of the team, and told that it was now his responsibility to look after Tala. There had been some snide comments on how such a thing wouldn't be difficult for one who had been following him around before (like an imprinted duckling no less). Bryan didn't know whether to be, pissed, offended or embarrassed when Spencer said that he had a spare room available anyway. To know so causally, when Bryan didn't _mention_ anything to the rest of them about the sleeping arrangements – made him curious to what else the team had picked up on. It wasn't that obvious to them, surely? About what was happening?

With all those… _feelings, _were they just as obvious? No, they certainly didn't know that. After all they didn't poke fun of him for it; they did however continue to poke fun of Robert. Surely if they were aware of the true situation then they would be acting the opposite. Still, the problem at hand was – Tala would have to stay with them, in the apartment.

And Robert wasn't going to be happy, Tala would probably be gleeful. Not happy to be there but content to know his presence was causing some disruption. Why did the two guys, which Bryan knew very well had as much (if not more) pride than him, have to sleep under the same roof?

_'Why do the two guys that I've fucked, have to be in the same breathing space?''_The next three days were going to be hell. Bryan genuinely believed he would need to be the _peacekeeper_ just so he could still have a captain and still – have Robert in one piece. Bryan the peacemaker? That wasn't going to work, no matter how badly Bryan wished it to.

Robert stood with his hands folded, frown on his face and spoke quickly. "No, absolutely not." Blunt and cold, just like how Bryan thought he'd react to this information. "I'm not moving from that room, Bryan. He can sit outside for all I care." Truly that was how much of a _distaste_ Tala brought to Roberts' senses. The two had never been on friendly terms. Still, if Tala came to stay it would only mean Robert couldn't retreat to the other room to have a quick rest during the day without Bryan attempting something crude. His insomnia was growing worse and the nights were chipping away at his patience. This whole... disaster was making him more dejected than he had thought it would have.

"But it's Tala." Bryan tried to reason, there was no way out of this arrangement. Tala had to stay somewhere and anywhere near Ian was again out of the question. Seeing as the rule which Tala had broken on purpose was speaking about Ian's parents. (A no-no in the terms of those who wanted to forget about the past, it only implied that said parents placed them into such a horrible place).

But Robert didn't need to answer such a statement. That was exactly why he didn't want him to come – if it had been Ian or Spencer then, yes, Robert would have grudgingly accepted but that acceptance would have happened within the first few minutes of being told. Bryan and Robert had been 'discussing' this for an hour.

"Come on, you can't leave and he's got no where to go," The pity routine worked as well as the others, and only proceeded to make Robert answer faster with that same response, 'no', and with that Bryan sighed and shook his head melodramatically. "Don't make me pick between you and a friend." For such words to come out of the cold Russian's mouth it only meant he was truly trying to get Tala in the house. Robert faltered with his answer.

Did that mean he would pick between them if it came to it? Confidence was lost at the thought of Bryan picking a friend – that friend being Tala – over him. His family had picked their close-mindedness' over him. Losing to Tala would make Robert _run_ back to his parents and lock himself away; so what was the way out of this arrangement? Well, not competing would be the easy way out – he couldn't lose if he didn't compete. He wouldn't make Bryan pick... Lucky for Robert he'd always had a relatively easier life than most and so found it easier to lack the ambition to continue with these talks.

So, with the agreement (no matter how long it took to get), Bryan invited the redhead back to his apartment in offer to stay for a couple of nights... Sadly, it wasn't as enjoyable as it sounded.

Tala sat, as Bryan had thought he would, on the couch munching food whilst looking _smug_. Not just smug but superior, as if he were watching animals at a zoo and chuckling at their antics. The captain was in no way going to waste this time they _all_ had together – and continued to make the two other males uncomfortable as possible. Bryan was watching television, and Robert was reading. The two however couldn't help but take their eyes off the object of their interest and look at Tala as he asked.

"So who's better, Bryan? Me or him?" All of them knew what he was referring to, but Bryan didn't bother answering him. Bryan of course knew that if he had said Robert then Tala would pass it off as a cover so he could continue to get laid and such a comment wouldn't make Bryan particularly happy. Meanwhile – well, if Tala was picked for such an answer then he would receive the cold shoulder from a certain someone.

It would also mean that he would have to think about the two of them, compare, and then pick. No, Bryan certainly couldn't do that – it was like comparing a fox with an amoeba. Not happening, there were just too many... differences and since Bryan didn't even know himself if he preferred that difference over the other – No. He was not answering that.

Deciding to retreat without giving an answer, Bryan went to the kitchen. Hoping to settle the fact that, he was not going to give a reply to such a nosy-assed question to Tala. Still, when Bryan was out of firing range, Robert took his place, especially when he grimaced with disgust at the question Tala had just asked. "What's with that look? Seen a mirror?"

"Such ostentatious wit, Tala." Robert rolled his eyes and couldn't help but resent the fact that Bryan had disappeared. He should have been able to put up with this more than he could. He was the one that wanted him here after all. How did Bryan manage to get Robert to agree with this again? On the other hand the reply made Tala tilt his head and frown. It was another look, the other curious look which Bryan also usually wore so casually if Robert had said anything _snobbish_. Having Tala here was truly one of the most unpleasant experiences which Robert now faced in his day-to-day life; second only to those phone-calls and Bryan's _I-need-a-drink_ fits (and the occasional view of a precipitous height).

"What does that mean, snob?"

Bryan had already reappeared from the kitchen, a bottle of chilled water in hand. "It means you need a dictionary." Snorting at the Robert's reply Bryan thought that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea as it had first came across. It seemed that Robert could take care of himself. Yet, Tala deciding that he disliked the sudden fondness and attention that Robert had received he decided to snarl out a reply hoping to shut the two up.

"Shut up or I'll lock you out on the balcony and give you phenomena." Robert froze for few seconds then glanced over to Tala to see him glaring. Before Robert could panic internally about if Tala was going to do as he had just threatened, the back of Tala's head was slapped.

"Lock him out anywhere, I'll kill you." Robert was surprised by the Russian's response, but only an _outsider_ would have taken the statement at face value. In Demolition Boys terms, it simply meant _too far, stop now._ An 'or else' clause would never be given, as most times when those words were spoken the people involved would part and not speak for the remainder of the night. They would be angry at one another, but never to the point of fighting physically. A grunt in response and Tala got up from the couch and left the apartment.

He would let this go for now. Just why was, Bryan getting so angry over a little comment like that – it wasn't as if he was going to actually hurt the snob... as much as Tala would like to. However, there was one little thing about Robert that was beginning to bug him. He was certain that the idiot was muttering to himself in the kitchen this morning. Not over simple mistakes that one may make which would cause a flash of rage – that needs a vocalised swear or fit. This had been sighing, and uttering over how something was a mistake. Tala muttering his own string of curses, he could make Robert pay for that humiliating scene. Still, he had to give Bryan... half an hour to cool off? That would probably be for the best.

On the other hand, Tala's threat had made Bryan uneasy. If Tala did find out the reason why Robert had looked so uncomfortable because of it – would Tala genuinely take it back or would he be more enticed to do it? "I'll be back later." Bryan wanted to tell the two of them to stop with the cruelty. It was hard seeing the two people he held... closer than anyone else just couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another for more than a few hours. For once Bryan was wondering why everyone just didn't get along. It would make it much easier for _him_, after all that's all that really matter to Bryan. An easier life would be a better life.

Where Bryan disappeared to, didn't interest Robert enough for it to form into a question of its own. He thought himself lucky that he was even gaining an answer of his departure without having to ask. He had some time to himself then. "If I'm not here when you come back – Enrique's kidnapped me." Robert had been reluctant to tell his friends that he and his family were no longer in the same house so to speak. Enrique had, as Robert thought he would, yelled down the phone in surprise and encouragement.

And ensued to have a party which would celebrate it, of course the classy club they were going to would be, as Enrique described "not to Robert's tastes". Not as if it mattered, Enrique reasoned, as he was with _Bryan_. Before Robert could answer a word, the blond friend had proclaimed that he would call everyone and hung up. Ah, the friends whom Robert had truly were troublesome at times. At least Robert now had somewhere to be later on in the week, but that in itself was dayss away and Robert needed some time to himself for the moment. It seemed as though today wasn't as bad...

"Right, don't get too trashed. I don't wanna clean up your sick or nothing." Bryan waved the comment off and left. He was sure he was forgetting something, a bad feeling loomed over him but seeing as he definitely had his keys, all was well. He'd be able to come back later and reclaim whatever he had supposedly left without. Leaving Robert to fret over the realisation that he was hungry and there were no more microwavable dinners left. He supposed he could always go out like normal. He hadn't seen everyone in a while... It was about time to have a quick catch up. He could worry about his rather opinionated (materialistic) friends when they came over (to a home, which didn't hold one item of interest). Robert was sure that he should skip the next meal, or else he might just bring it back up. Today _wasn't_ a good day.

His friends after all were the only part of his old life he really had left, if they dared to disagree and disappear like his parents had. Robert wouldn't be able to take this life very seriously. In fact his friends were not the main source of this ill-feeling, no it was once again these phone calls.

He couldn't stop them, not personally, not emotionally equip enough to hit the reject button. After all, how could he reject his dear mother when all he wanted was her acceptance? And so they continued, day after day, maybe five times – maybe twenty... It all depended on his mother's schedule. She wouldn't make time to call her son, he would after all simply be a way to use up some free time.

Ghastly insults, and all Robert could do was _ask_ her not to say those things, _ask_ her to accept him, _ask_ her to say she didn't mean those horrid things she yelled down the phone. Oh, how Robert just wanted to meet with his parents and for them to smile and greet him like they did so many months ago. But no, asking didn't ever get Robert anywhere and still he stayed polite no matter how distressed he or his mother sounded or became...

A habit, not necessarily a bad one, seeing as Tala did now roam the halls for any hint of pain (just to rub some salt in with a poisonous touch), Robert usually locked the door on the bathroom and would sit on the floor for a while. Just thinking, just waiting for today's line of insults, just weeping as the stress of Tala's spitefulness, his parents' abuse and Bryan lack of control when it came to alcohol got just too much for him. He had never felt he had to _hide_ in order to show his feelings. Granted he never showed them truly when in company of strangers but this was different... Too different and Robert was not enjoying himself as much as he would have liked.

It must have been an hour... maybe less that Robert hid himself away from the rest of the world. Staying still within that bathroom. That was until the door slammed and someone (either it being Tala or Bryan; neither of which were welcomed at this moment in time) entered. Quickly Robert cut himself off of the petty blubbering which he had become accustomed to.

Washing his face quickly and quietly, Robert took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. As soon as Robert opened the bathroom door, Tala stood; looking might smug for someone who had left livid. "You're gonna regret pissing me off so early in the morning, snob." A twisted smirk and Robert knew finally, that perhaps Tala really was the wrong kind of person to cross paths with.

* * *

Bryan had been walking towards Ian and Spencer's current apartment, when he received a text message from Tala, which read:

_'U wanna kill me now dumbass?'_

It took a few minutes for Bryan to decipher the message, mainly because the thought of Ian continued to gibber in his mind, about how he hated the redhead – how he was a cruel bastard. Usually that wouldn't have been much of a problem... But it have been unprovoked – a statement made out of thin air. For Ian that was odd.

Slowly as the message was worked out, chills ran over Bryan. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Surely, Robert – being much bigger than Tala would have been able to defend himself? _'Then again, Robert can't fight, and Tala's practically immune to pain...'_ Robert wouldn't have stood a chance. Tala had always fought people, physically. What was the closest thing to a fight Robert had had? A punch or two? Before he could analyse the predicted damage and guess whether it would be fairly big on both sides or – Bryan also realised...

There was a lock on the balcony door. And Tala had threatened to use it.

_'And Robert... will be looking down from the eleventh floor.'_

There were not many events which could make Bryan so much as break out into a jog, or even quicken his pace in the slightest. (Media or fanatics were usually the exceptions). This, however, was a rare moment where jogging was completely out of the question and Bryan ran. He didn't care if he bumped into Tala at right now; he could deal with him later. Oh, boy would he deal with him... The Russian was simply hoping that Tala had left the key somewhere locatable and hadn't hidden it on him. Because like hell was he going to search for a key when he could open the door by breaking a window and opening it up from the other side, like hell was he going to let Robert suffer for a second more than he damn well needed to.

Bryan's heart beat louder and louder – screw the lift – he jumped up the stairs two at a time. This was too far. This was too far in Tala's little game, too far... Just_ too fucking far._ As soon as Bryan reached the door he realised now that not only had his little trip taken five minutes, at least now he could help-

The bastard had also locked the apartment door. Bryan growled as he unlocked it in a rush: "Robert!" He hoped that Tala had sent that text message to wind him up, he hoped so much for this to just be a mind-fuck. To just... not be happening. Scurrying to the window to glance out, to check – _Purple._ Then only to skid and turn around to the kitchen. A quick check to see if the key _was_ there (which it was) and yanked it from the small hook on the wall. Bryan went back to the door. He could hear it; as he turned the key and opened the door, a cool breeze hitting him. That _sniff_. Those quiet sobs.

Robert was in the far corner, crouched down against the wall with his head being covered with his two hands. He hated the way the wind howled, reminded him where he was – reminded him how high up he was. He had tried to call out to Bryan but his voice was hoarse from the yelling earlier. He eyes stung, his whole body shook, trembling, head pounding from the constant shed of tears, the taste in his mouth followed by the smell of vom--

"Robert." A tight grip on his shoulder, then the other and Robert willed himself to look up. All Robert could do was listen to Bryan; everything else didn't work. He couldn't move, he couldn't reply. All he wanted to do was get out of here and yet he just couldn't _move_, why couldn't he move? Immediately, Robert rested his head against Bryan's shoulder – trying to avoid the sight of the bright light from the glaring sun; trying to avoid the sight of the distance below.

Bryan was going to slaughter the redhead when he got his hands on him. It had just taken one look from Robert whilst he was in this timid mode of his to make Bryan realise... He'd never actually seen Robert cry. And this couldn't really be called crying or sobbing, no this was outright howling. Only once had Bryan heard a sound like this before, but even then why was it paining him to hear it?

"You're alright, come on, inside, okay?" The strong grip stayed on Robert's shoulders, and so he clamped his hands around Bryan's forearm, a shaking but unbreakable grip. Bryan coaxed him to stand, and Robert thought for a moment that he could very well die if he glanced anywhere else other than to Bryan. _'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ The aristocrats mind squeaked.

"Just two steps, only two." It was all Bryan kept saying, and Robert found that he too had began to say it in his own mind as he glanced over to the door (glass now scattered over the concrete floor) and nodded numbly. Just two steps, the first which Bryan had to physically force him to budge from his frozen spot. But after that first step?

Bryan hadn't seen anyone move quicker.

Or vomit quite so promptly.

And after that? Robert once again was on the floor, weeping loudly and shaking. "Robert..." This was a new experience to Bryan, after all he didn't really know how to comfort another person and therefore had never felt the need to. Right now was certainly going down in Bryan's own history as a first. He genuinely wanted Robert to stop crying to make _Robert _feel better, and not simply for Bryan to have an easier day or increase his chances of getting laid.

"Robert. You're okay." Immediately, Bryan crouched down and pulled him closer. (He was sure this would help, he hoped it would) and Robert stayed helplessly put. He had no energy left after that. An hour... Half an hour... A lifetime. That's how long it had felt, nothing should have ever felt that long, time should have not have passed so slowly.

Robert shook his head, and managed to yelp out a few words before the choked back sobs got too much for him. "Bryan. I -" Bryan could tell the sickening smell wouldn't disappear from this living room for a while – and for once he was going to leave it. He wasn't going to be practical just yet. But before Bryan had a chance to rant to himself about what the hell Tala was thinking, Robert started to take sharp intakes of breath, almost as if he couldn't quite get enough.

It was an unpleasant sound, almost as if Robert was choking on the air he was breathing in. "Hey!" Robert pulled back, suddenly panicking himself over what he should do. Bryan was on placed on high alert as Robert continued to sound worse, "Calm it, you'll hyperventilate. Breathe slowly. Just calm..." He was trying to soothe him but hearing those words only made Robert worse.

Bryan hadn't exactly any medical qualifications nor did he really understand _why_ increasing the oxygen uptake was necessary a bad thing, he quickly thought on how one could reduce it. So quietly he told Robert again to calm down and take slow, deep breaths. And told him to cover his mouth and nose, so that the some of the tips of his fingers were at the bridge of his nose and his palms were touching his chin.

It took a few minutes for his breathing to become normal – and he didn't bother to remove his hands until Bryan told him that he seemed to be okay. Robert's face was red, puffy, and now that Bryan was closer and able to concentrate, he noticed a few cuts which would no doubt be from a scrap.

Oh. Tala was dead.

"Come on, can you stand? We can clean you up a bit if you want." Robert sniffed loudly, and although he was still tearing up and sobbing, it was consolable... The grip which had once been placed on Bryan, was again reinforced and Robert latched on quietly. He didn't trust his quivering legs just yet. Bryan gave the boy a quick look over, before going on.

It was a slow process, watching him clean his face and still snivelling. Bryan was not happy at all, but kept himself from ranting (and exploding into a fit) about what had happened. First, he had to make sure Robert was alright, after _that_... Bryan was worried the guy would be traumatised and, no bloomin' wonder.

When Robert finished brushing his teeth and spat, all Bryan could focus on was the blood – the fact that the cuts on his face were beginning to look much sorer and the skin around it was becoming darker. Caked blood had been washed off his knuckles, showed that Robert did at least but up a fight. And also, it had happened some time ago...

But why wasn't anything disturbed? Why wasn't there anything out of its place? A fight wouldn't have left its surroundings so intact and perfect. "Robert." Robert tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder whilst the other tried to wrap its way around his waist. "What happened here?" Bryan had been quiet and had obviously been tip-toeing around that question for a while, but still... Robert couldn't handle physical contact when his whole body ached. He wanted to rest, forget... Oh forget that horrible height, forget... what had happened after Bryan had left.

Moving away, that silly hand, Robert shuffled closer to the sink: pretending to wash his hands of more caked blood. Without so much as a reply, Bryan continued to speak. Not gaining an answer first time round made Bryan sigh, but he was patient under the right circumstances and this was luckily one of those times. "How did he manage to get you out there by himself?" Tala might have been a good fighter but that did necessarily make him powerful enough to drag a very reluctant Robert anywhere. It was very unlikely that _Bryan_ could move Robert by himself if Robert didn't want to go.

Closing his eyes, then slowly turning around – Robert decided to answer Bryan. And Bryan frowned when he saw Robert's face again. He didn't like the way Robert had suddenly shut up. The cold expression which had suddenly been fixed and this had begun to cause some ill ease within the Russian. "Bryan." The mention of his name sent chills all over him. Spoken with complete and utter _void_ of emotion, and Bryan was very well aware that this was just _wrong_ of Robert to do. Not to him, not when he had been crying... Not when he had been hurt. He should be angry, embarrassed – something. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to leave."

Dread was the first emotion and then, the anger reappeared, "Shut up. You can't run away just because-" Such an explosive combination when both Robert and Bryan began to place up walls and defences to halt any intrusion into their true feelings. Not comprehending why Bryan was _angry_ with him, Robert assumed that once again he was gong to have the 'you're-a-snob' and the 'that-means-your-weak' speeches again. And just now, Robert was not going to nod and find this amusing like so many other times.

"_Just_? Just? Because I was _beaten_? Thrown out onto that _damn_ balcony for an hour? Because of your delinquent friends?" Bryan mentally backed away from his insults once he heard that voice. It was shaking just like Robert had been, but there was still fury in those words. Still pain in those words. "I don't wish to be near you if it means I am assaulted simply because your friends have some grudge against the fact I was from a rich family! I don't need this." Feeling put on the spot with Robert staring fiercely back, Bryan replied. Hesitant in his words and actions, "I didn't... know they would do something like this. Usually they-"

"-They just threaten, mock or annoy? What kind of people are you?" That phrase, struck deep and Bryan shoved up a couple of fortifications around himself – deciding to take nothing which the snob said to heart. Yet, Robert was _tired_. Not only physically but emotionally; everything had began to pile on top of one another and now? He was just taking it out on Bryan, and the usual snarky Russian stayed quiet whilst the ranting continued. It was usual behaviour for Bryan, to believe that nothing was his fault – to believe that there was no way he could have prevented such an act from occurring. To defend himself with the same viciousness but now he stayed silence...

As Bryan knew. He couldn't lie to himself that this would have happened either way.

He knew about those phone calls and who they were from. What that witch of a mother and that bastard of a father said to their only son as if the greater the damage they did the faster their son would flee his rebellion. That they would indirectly force Robert to have to answer in another room just in case he got a little upset over being called names being compared and spat upon. By his loving, cherished parents.

Never understanding the real requirement of parents Bryan had believed that it would all blow over eventually. Until that night when he had heard Robert in the bathroom, begging his parents to stop their brutality. The way he had spoken was so _broken, _so_ fragmented _and all Bryan could really say – to describe such a noise was _un-Robert_. It didn't sound like him; it didn't register in Bryan's mind that such words and phrases would ever be said by the older male.

Oh, Bryan also knew – that the team had some _problems_ with Robert himself. But most of them kept to their own business. No one really interfered, no one was required to or even obliged to, so why was this silent rule broken. Why did they believe this was the best time to strike?

"I wouldn't dare make you pick, Bryan." Robert thought bitterly on that reason, he was after all only scared of the outcome, "Not between your apparent friends. But I really cannot stay here when they could waltz in at anytime and do this all again." The rant calmed, and Robert became still. Embarrassed by the sudden (and unfair) outburst, Robert didn't look at Bryan, couldn't look at Bryan.

"Who out of them, did this to you?" Bryan had wilted under the pressure of Robert's wrath but now... He wanted names, and he wanted revenge on Robert's behalf. The fact that Robert had been outnumbered made Bryan think about the times in which the group itself would be divided and sides would be picked and fights would be fought till no one wished any more blood to be spilt. Robert didn't deserve to be dragged into their twisted little worlds. "Tala... who else?"

Although Robert would have liked to have seen the ones who did such a cruel thing to him, feel pain he believed that it would in fact make things worse. They would no doubt that this as an attack on them personally if Robert retaliated and for once Robert was reluctant in this conversation to give up any information. "I really don't feel it would make--"

"_Who else_." It was harsh, and Robert need not hear any more words said quite like that to understand that there could very well be a danger in not telling Bryan. After all he was rather impulsive perhaps he would have attacked everyone and anyone who he believed was involved.

Robert decided to leave the cooling bathroom and quickly avoided staying in the main sitting room for too long, he went and lay down on the bed: Bryan's bed. Waiting for Bryan to follow (which he did) and hear his answer. Pausing between every word, Robert slowly managed to say the names. The dim room cause Robert's mind to stay silent and it comforted him for a small amount. "Apart from Tala... Spencer." Before Bryan had a chance to ask about Ian – Falborg forbid Hiwatari – Robert continued. "Ian left after Spencer and Tala proclaimed they were going to hurt me rather badly."

Bryan thought for a second. If Ian knew, but still gave him no indication that something was going down then, he was as guilty as the rest of them. Why the hell didn't he even try to stop them? Logic called out: It was Ian. He wouldn't have been able to stop Tala or Spencer if he wanted to. But why not call? Text? Send some information to Bryan so he could have stopped the damn _torture_.

"Gimme a second." Shocked at the gentleness of Bryan's words as he wandered off, Robert just nodded and he too waited where he was. Bryan didn't bother to make it a private conversation as he spoke loudly, yelled furiously down the phone to his team mates.

"Oh? Calling so soon? Has the damsel--" It was meant to be a line where Bryan would have no idea still what had happened. Where Tala was going to explain the text message to him, and what they had done to Robert. But, Bryan knew what had happened, knew what the text message meant and so proceeded to give the redhead a run for his money.

"You think you'd get away with shit like that?" Tala was most likely smirking at this moment. Smug as he gathered Spencer and maybe Ian round to hear the grand Bryan having a hissy fit. But to Robert he suddenly saw what was happening on this end. Bryan was reckless, but only his anger would appear in bursts, as if to stop it from building.

Now, the layer of ice was being worn away, hacked away by Tala as he jumped on it. Egging it to break and release that forgotten, dormant volcano. And just now that volcano was beginning to _hiss_. "Tala, I've had enough of you. I _quit_." It was at this point that Tala's smugness would – should – have disappeared. From the way he spoke, it certainly hadn't been a suspected reaction. A quick question of 'Bryan what are you on about?' was heard.

"I'm out of your shitty little team. If I so much as see that smug face of yours, or Spencer's, I'll gorge your eyes out with my own fuckin' hands." The insult shocked everyone, including Robert who sat on the bed obediently still. The ice was melting quickly and now the volcano was shaking as it fumed and spat. Robert could picture it: it would be a ghastly sight if Bryan ever did let that ice disappear...

"You're not seriously quitting because of-" Tala tried to reason, he had thought that roughing Robert up a bit would scared him enough to keep his mouth shut. To make Bryan run back to the team and mutter about how terrible the relationship was going because of the attack. Robert wasn't meant to be so daring.

Then the Russian started and Robert was lost at what was being said, he only knew a few words – his name in particular rang out. "_Tala_. Don't ever speak to me, if you know what's beneficial to your health. If you so much as look at Robert the wrong way again, I will let Falborg rip you apart." Robert was beginning to get scared himself with the way Bryan suddenly looked. Menacing and brutal, with no mercy available to those he was speaking to.

Robert didn't like this Bryan, Bryan shouldn't want to explode and hurt everyone in his path. Before Bryan could string together another few words, or for Tala to answer to the previous – Robert lift himself off the bed and ensued to take the phone off Bryan and end the call. The Russian blinked when he realised what Robert had done, confusion spread over his face. "I'm sure you could argue till the end of the beyblading era, Bryan. But could you settle for an early night?"

"Whatever..." Embarrassed over being seen having such a discussion would have been bearable if Robert hadn't smiled. He had found it amusing? That wasn't the initial reaction Bryan really wanted when he had just threaten people. On the other hand Robert was smiling because he had realised what had just happened, even if there had been a more eloquent way to initiate it, it had still worked out the same. Bryan had picked him.

Bryan gave a quick nod. But Bryan sighed and remembered about the sickly sweet smell in the living room and that made him grimace. _'I need to clean that up first. Great.' _It didn't take as long as the Russian had thought, perhaps it was because Robert seemed to be following him around. Asking silly questions, petty questions which he normally wouldn't have asked, only for Bryan to realise that this wasn't about the answers. It was about the attention Robert received when he asked them.

_'He must still be freaked out.'_ There was a mental image of a stage in his head, which was going to be seen by the entire world... And he would be on it. The very thought of it made Bryan shiver uncomfortably. The _thought_ was bad enough but having to do such a thing. So after that, Bryan made the task of cleaning the vomit from the carpet the quickest chore he'd ever done so he could triple check that Robert wasn't going to have a mental breakdown during the night.

By the time Bryan thought it would be best to go off to bed, Robert had already cocooned himself in the covers and didn't seem to be letting them go any time soon. "You alright?" Bryan sat at the bottom of the bed and started undoing the laces on his shoes. The springs in the bed squeaked as Robert slowly sat up.

"I'll say this clearly so even you understand, _Hell no_." He was obviously trying to copy the way in which Bryan said those words. However a high-class German accent did not help in his attempt to pull off a Russian lower-class accent. Bryan smirked and rolled his eyes at the sound.

"If I actually sound like that, shoot me." Robert smiled at the comment. At least he wasn't poking fun of his endeavour completely. "Better than my German anyhow." Somehow Robert couldn't help but disagree, he had heard his own words and they were far from being acceptable. Bryan couldn't be much worse.

"Go, I want to hear it." Although once Bryan began to speak random snippets of German conversation; it took Robert most of the time in which Bryan spoke to simply not laugh. As he was usually picky with grammar to begin with, pronunciation was another and of course it seemed that Bryan was way off with them both. Bryan shut up when he saw Robert chuckling to himself. "That was... utterly rubbish!" The Russian merely shrugged and hopped into bed, a little grateful that Robert wasn't _broken_.

The two were lying down, exhausted with all of the drama that had cropped up. But Bryan thought silently whilst he lay on his side, facing away from Robert. _'Although he does hide it when he's down...He isn't faking now, right?'_ Bryan frowned at the thought, it was true so was this happiness a cover too? _'Check. Now. Dammit!'_ Sighing to himself, Bryan turned around and tapped Robert on the back – just to let him know he was going to start gibbering.

Even though Bryan had intended to ask about Robert's feelings to what Tala had done, what he thought he would say and what he actually asked were too very different things. Almost as if his subconscious was sitting in wait till the right moment, waiting to ask one unsettling question. "Hey, you don't still want to leave, right?"

Rolling over, and turning his head around slightly, Robert couldn't help but force a smile. He was going to have to say it one day, the real meaning of those German words because Bryan certainly had more or less _one of these moments_ every week. The moron. "I wanted to leave here. Not _you_ so don't panic, Bryan." Giving him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek and turned back around try to fall asleep.

"I wasn't. I was just wondering," Clearing his throat, not trusting the sudden impulsion which had asked such an embarrassing question. But then, that little voice came back and demanded another question – one that Bryan found himself unable to resist enquiring over. "How long have you been getting random phone calls? It goes all the time nowadays."

A shrug. That was the expressive Robert's answer. The Robert who used to ramble on about anything relatively dull, well to Bryan it was dull. He had no interest in what some _dead guys did_ when they happen to be around. (Which Robert then lectured him about; him and his ungrateful attitude), the irony was lost on both of them: seeing as Robert still didn't seem to twig that he still did no housework. But as they came to agree on – Bryan was simply selfish and probably didn't care for only _that_, more acceptable, excuse.

_'Because Robert would be most pissed if I said I found his lovely hobby boring.'_

"Robert..." Bryan muttered, like Tala was still sleeping in the room down the hall and was listening in. "I've heard it." For once, Robert didn't move or remark on what Bryan was speaking of. "I've heard _you_. Crying. In that bathroom for the past few nights." Bryan disliked the quiet atmosphere this time, it wasn't relaxed like usual – it had them both alert and listening for the slightest noise or reaction. Like a solider on the front line, hearing nothing, thinking of nothing but sleep.

"My parents are being unkind for the moment." Robert didn't say much else, and if he did it was mumbled into the pillow before Bryan could begin to hear it properly. This reaction made Bryan grab hold of Robert roughly, so that the Russian was straddling the male's abdomen. It wasn't because it had taken Robert so long to admit it, it was the fact that Robert was trying to dismiss the pain that they both knew those bastards were causing.

The room had a faint light source, and so Robert could see that confused face rather plainly. "Is it just me or..." Robert tilted his head, what was Bryan saying or trying to say for that matter? Bryan started again from where he had trailed off. "Does this... Does this not seem like such a great idea anymore?"

* * *

Author's Note: So most of this chapter had stuff cut from it. It was over 16,000 words in total which is just way too many words for what was actually happening. I think most of it was tripe anyway so 75% got deleted. (Then again if it doesn't flow do point the areas out). I probably cut too much out... Which as you may be able to tell, is making me a little edgy for the moment.

The editor in me is beginning to itch too, and that's very bad for creative juices. -laughs- I shall go now and see if I can write up another few thousand words before going to bed. Thanks for reading!


	45. Conversations

Author's Note: Well, that's another update down. Five to go... It's a shorter, but hey, I did update quicker... (There is a massive chapter coming up, so... That'll even things out). That has to count. I've started the next chapter anyhow. So, maybe... By Friday? Another Update? Seeing as I have two reports to write up. Urggh.

* * *

Chapter 45

* * *

His throat was unusually dry as he listened to that sudden statement. "What are you suggesting?" Robert didn't like that unsure voice. Whenever Bryan was unsure of his words, it meant that he either knew it was going to rock the boat: or he didn't understand the feelings which went with them completely. The latter meant that Robert would have to work out, not only his response, but what Bryan was generally talking about. Bryan was at times a riddle himself. But on the other hand the Russian's voice grew more confident with each word.

"I don't see the _sense_ in this anymore. Where's the logic in this situation?" Bryan paused again as if to gauge Robert's expression and responses before continuing yet again. The only thing he did was shift uncomfortably. Robert's wounds were of course new and did not appreciate the extra again, Bryan wasn't confused on his feelings like usual. It was the logical side of his brain that was screaming at him. That was telling him, from his past experiences – from what he had been taught – that this was stupid. That these feelings; would only bring harm and more weakness to him and only cause _more pain_.

"We're gonna have to go out separate ways eventually, right? You _want_ to go back there, to your parents. And don't lie, 'cause I know you do… Why else would you…" _'Cry_.' Saying such a word out in the open? No, Bryan thought of a way round it. "Keep answering those calls?" But his mind still chuckled those words as if it were teasing him, and kept mentioning, kept reminding him of yesterday.

'_And keep crying_.' Bryan sighed harshly, "I don't see why we should sacrifice everything just for us to end up with nothing." Robert lay silently as Bryan rambled on about the situation and how dire it really was. Eventually, he stopped speaking, huffed to himself then slowly lay down on the bed. Like the news of this relationship had made him too weak to keep himself up any longer.

Before Robert could speak, he heard the Russian mutter, 'this sucks,' to himself. The two of them were quiet, almost as if they were hoping for the other to sudden realise that there was a way around the VISA-expiration date of Bryan's or the desire to go back _home_ of Robert's. But, when Robert spoke, "I think you'll agree that the most logical option would be to end this and go our separate ways." The two were lost at what to say.

Both of them were by no means _emotional_ when it came to life. Perhaps, Bryan had a bad-temper, and Robert had issues of saying 'no' to people. But, they had both been taught either directly or indirectly that showing their true emotions to others would cause more harm than good and that… That was how the masks, the fake smiles, the sarcastic barriers had been created. To start with, sooner or later, it had just become natural to listen to the logic of everything rather than think of the emotions which any event stirred. As much as Robert felt inclined to go against his parents, the actions were never carried far as it simply wasn't sensible.

Emotion could be released, let go and perhaps kept for a while longer than it should have. But those sensations were not watched or cared for, were not _sought_ after. It was logical for Robert to hide himself away, it was logical for Robert to marry a woman who was from another high-borne family. It was rational for Bryan to keep away from others due to his social skills, it was rational for Bryan to hate those more powerful than himself.

But now, logic and emotion were arguing, tearing down those masks, phony smiles and impenetrable walls, tearing at one another like savage beasts. Throwing Bryan into confusion on which he should choose to lead him, meanwhile Robert too, was looking for the _winner_. The winner: the one which would let him out of this situation with the least amount of hurt. And Robert didn't want to choose. Neither did Bryan.

Choosing meant he would be responsible for the outcome. Bryan did not enjoy any responsibility which was set on him. Yet here was the way of his life, the very ideals which he had valued as strong, as feelings were weak… and here, this logic was stealing what he wished away. Robert and Bryan were not a logical mix, for friendship and or otherwise. Yet, Bryan could feel himself shake his head at that – no, he wouldn't allow that to be said. He didn't like this logic.

Although Robert didn't trust himself when it came to these things; zeal among other things could cloud his mind. Make him choose the _wrong_ side, make him choose the losing side – make him hurt badly. Bryan had been right, and Robert truly felt guilty at acknowledging the fact that he did wish to go home. Even for a few days of normalcy, like it had been, it had been a sensible lifestyle. Robert didn't like these stirring feelings.

"We'll discuss this later, after the Championships then." They both agreed quickly, and turned around and stayed silent for most of the night contemplating on what was happening. They had a time limit now, one that would be here very soon. Although to Bryan it gave him the needed moments to think if he could really just forget everything, to nod and say goodbye as if he didn't want to stay with the stupid snob. And Robert, he could also use these few precious days to see if going back to his parents was truly out of the question.

* * *

The morning after, the two males started to pack some unneeded items; as soon as Bryan left this apartment it would probably be sold. The BBA where most likely pressuring anyone in their accommodation to be ready to leave post-haste when they called. Plus it gave the two beybladers something to do. Robert discussed nothing of the plans of going _home _nor did Bryan continue his pestering on whether Robert was okay. (Bryan did notice that Robert now spent most time sitting in the kitchen or in his room but that was understandable). Nor did he bother to ask what was going to happen later on… They ignored what had happened yesterday, they had pushed it from their minds so that they could live normally and not be required to dwell on the details of what it typically meant.

Bryan was _tip-toeing_ again. Or so Robert assumed, he hadn't bothered scolding him for not knowing where or how to put some items away properly into the boxes. Bryan had simply commented, that this would be much easier than it _would_ have been if he had actually owned everything in the apartment. As the BBA owned most of the furnishings and appliances and so it was a simpler job. Still, Robert didn't like the atmosphere, the quietness which was slowly causing them to drift further from one another. Robert was fed up already. He wanted a little reaction even if it wasn't the happiest, and so when the Russian sighed and practically threw himself onto the couch. Robert decided to utter that phrase again.

"You know if you're never going to tell me what that phrase means, stop using it." Bryan snapped, he wasn't sure why Robert needed to speak to him in a different language – one that he couldn't translate. He should keep such a thing to himself, not like it should be hard for the guy who never spoke about his real intentions. "Hm? Does it truly wind you up that much? I will tell you so long as you promise to never call me 'snob' again." Waiting for an answer, Robert grabbed hold of Bryan's ankle and threw it off the couch, before sitting down himself.

A grunt, and Robert once again could only think that this was now an agreement. Although even if it was, Robert was still wary of saying those words in English. There was another niggling feeling at the back of his mind: that maybe Bryan wouldn't bother with what it meant. That the true annoyance for him, was the absence of knowing, so maybe he would just shrug it off? Robert did want a reaction he just hoped that he received one. Well, there was only one way to find out. "It means you're cute."

"_What?_" Bryan raised his head from the arm of the couch, the arrogant way he had been lying down was changed drastically as he sat up with a frown. This was where he would ask, where Robert would say something _else_, and Bryan could lie back down and they could once again pretend to have never had that conversation. But, Robert repeated it, this time with a simile – just in case Bryan didn't understand the context.

"Cute... like a kitten."

He sounded angry when he replied, Robert thought: he was probably just uncomfortable with gaining such an odd and out of the blue compliment. He was probably goi- "_Like a kitten?_" Bryan was mortified at this: what the hell kind of _insult_ was that? What the hell had brought this on? In his mind, Bryan was going back to when Robert had begun to use such a bizarre expression for him.

Bryan leaned closer, the glare still on his face, and this made Robert realise just who he had said such a thing to. 'Cute', plus a Demolition Boy? That without a doubt would produce chaos. It was then, that Robert saw that he had made a very big mistake in telling Bryan remotely what the phrase was about. Stuttering out, stalling with a 'eh' and 'um' for good measure, Robert smiled and tried to wave off the intensive look he was receiving. "...a very manly kitten?" He wanted a reaction, he however didn't want to be killed…

But after that wave of initial anxiety, Robert realised that although Bryan was glaring and hissing, this was _amusing_. Robert doubted that Bryan would dare to hurt him, even though earlier they had 'fought', it was _different_ now. So, Robert decided to ignore the idea of Bryan becoming too angry and maybe disappearing on him. "First I'm a mongrel and now I'm a damn kitten?" Bryan was about to kick off as it were, that was before he heard Robert's next comment.

"Would you prefer me to choose one over the other?" Teasing Bryan was hilarious, especially when he did do his usual reactions (which Robert had decided to label cute). Not as if they_ were_ features of a kitten, but of a tiger cub – which could very well cause some major damage if threatened far enough. Yet, Bryan never did feel too threatened with Robert's antics, just _pissed_ as the Russian had said once or twice.

Bryan would have probably started yelling if Robert hadn't started laughing. Not simple chuckles, (they did start off as such) but now, it was to the point where Robert was gasping for breath as his stomach tightened and became sore. "Don't bother using any, snob." Bryan mumbled, losing his intensity as he realised that Robert was laughing _at_ him.

"Ah you're not allowed to label me with that slur anymore." Robert pointed out the deal, "I only had to tell you what it meant, Bryan. I never agreed to say that I would cease saying it." The moron kept grinning and that made Bryan feel a little paranoid so he decided to try and even the playing field. Giving him a threat, one which Bryan probably would be more likely to follow through with, only backfired.

"Say any of those again and I'll ravish you on the kitchen counter," It wasn't a major surprise, since as Robert believed once certain characteristics were taken into account then Bryan became somewhat predictable with his insults and intimidation techniques. Deciding not to let Bryan ruin his fun (it was always better to have his abdomen hurting from laughter than from the bruises that marred his skin after all) Robert spoke quickly.

"Mongrels have no style whatsoever." Bryan blinked almost as if he didn't quite believe what was going on. Still, if Robert was having fun then... _fair enough_. The guy should relax every now and again, but at him, at Bryan? No, he wasn't happy with this. The laughing should stop now, the kitten comments would stop now.

"You wanna repeat that?" Bryan grabbed hold of Robert's shirt, and waited for a response. In most cases Robert would have backed down, but as the chuckles had caused him to feel giddy and overconfident: Bryan continued to be teased. Slowly, making sure Bryan heard _every_ word which he spoke, Robert forced himself to merely grin and stop the sniggering. "Go away. Dear. Little. Kitten."

But instead of pushing the older male down and as Robert had assumed he would attempt to ravish him where he sat... Bryan let go. In fact he wandered away. "Right." Bryan muttered and looked back at Robert who sat still, with a bemused look upon his face. "You stay there, I'm gonna get the bag." It had become a custom to say, 'the bag', and of course both of them knew very well what it meant. It was after _thee_ bag which held some items which Robert wasn't sure he could really look at for more than a few seconds. He wasn't naive, he was simply reserved on such a matter.

Robert didn't ask anything, but Bryan gave his answer as he retreated into the bedroom which it was hidden away in. "I'm going to handcuff you to the bed." Robert snorted at that – Bryan had threatened to use such methods before but hadn't as Robert had "complained too much", to put it nicely. However, when Bryan reappeared with them, Robert realised that this time he might just be serious.

"You will only be able to do such a thing if you catch me." Not as if Robert had any plan to be slow, he certainly didn't want those fluffy things anywhere near him. At all. Bryan swirling them on a finger and tilted his head, the positions had changed once again – Robert scowling abruptly, with Bryan smirking.

"Thanks for the permission." As soon as Robert dared to glance to the door that was the game on. The two ran around their home, whilst every so often Robert would be caught: only to manage to push Bryan away and dart off into another room. Of course when Bryan had indeed restrained Robert, the two found themselves tired and hungry from darting to one room to the nice - cackling like loonies - for more than an hour.

Then again as soon as strength had been recuperated, and Robert had waved the earlier off as simply a bit of fun and plodded off to have his usual nap. Like Bryan was going to let such an opportunity pass when he had just been given insult after insult earlier. Robert was going to regret saying such things.

Waking up, was unpleasant as Bryan was forcing him to sit up. Anxious for a moment (perhaps there was a serious incident in need of tending) but as soon as Robert saw a glimpse of that grin, Robert sighed to himself. What was he up to now? Before Robert could physically ask, his hands were grabbed behind him and the fast click of metal was heard – and Robert opened and closed his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. He could no longer move his hands, and on his wrists he felt the irritating feeling of the pinkish ruffle which covered the handcuffs.

"Un-cuff me now." Bryan stood back and watched as (if he were admiring the handiwork) the tired male slowly became more aware at what had just been done to him. On the other hand, the more Robert thought on this matter, the worse it seemed to become. Being so much as restrained near Bryan whilst he was in his competitive mood was not a good combination – not for Robert in the least. "You are being silly – undo these now, if I hurt my wrists it'll be your fault." Bryan was sure he could shut his conscience up over a few scrapped wrists later on.

"Moron. It is pretty damn obvious it's your fault." Why did Robert think he was doing this now? Of course it was certainly on Bryan's to-do list but seeing as it was already generating much interest and response from the moron on the bed it was certainly worthwhile. Still, it was all about those silly pet names which Robert seemed to have enjoyed a little too much for Bryan to appreciate, which had caused this odd revenge to come about. Robert had the pet name of Rich-Kid; Bryan was Bryan and that was _it_.

"Use an alternative noun when speaking to me, Bryan." It wasn't the greatest comeback which Robert had managed, but judging from this scenario it was probably the only logical retort he could come up with. The smug blader sat down on the bed and pinched the other man's cheek in a demeaning manner. Bryan was sitting to the side, meanwhile Robert had his legs out in front of him.

"That coming from the guy who used the word kitten on me?" Deciding to torment him a little longer, Robert grinned and started to lie. He was rather good at lying after all and so he was sure to cause Bryan some doubt (or possibly embarrassment) but Robert assumed that wasn't going to come about anytime soon, considering he was the one currently handcuffed to the bed.

"Well, it is true also – you did blush--" Immediately the sly look which Robert could see, fell and Bryan yelled in acknowledgment that, _that_ information was not true – it just couldn't be true. The fact was, Robert could only remember one incident which Bryan had blushed in: which was the meeting after the whole _game of chess_. Yes, Robert could remember that quite well as he too was quite uneasy with the situation then too. "Shut up – or you'll end up in a box!"

"Okay, okay I shall not refer to as a kitten from now on." Bryan didn't like how Robert seemed to be able to _win_ even though he should be whinging to be let go. "I'll just call you... Kätzchen then." Silence. Another German word, Bryan thought but the sound of it only made him think of one thing. Cat. Now, it didn't take him long to grumble what he thought it meant.

"Ah, so you _can_ teach an old mongrel some new vocabulary!" Grinning still, Robert was only noticing the gentle pull of those _things_ on his hands, slowly making him tense his shoulder just to stay comfortable. Surely, Bryan would admit defeat soon and release Robert so they could both go on with their day? Apparently not as Bryan grunted and once again grabbed hold of Robert. The bed gave a sound of disapproval of the sudden dip in weight and the springs squeaked as Bryan gave a brutal kiss – nipping the slightly bruised lip once then twice.

Frowning, Robert jerked his head away not enjoying the continuous pain which had been caused by the simple nips. "Hm? What was that for?" He curled his lips inwards only to flinch at the pain which his own tongue caused as it ran over the area which Bryan had potentially bitten. The grinning had once again been stopped and Robert realised that he might be forced to apologise for earlier... Not as if that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Since when do I need a reason? Other than, we shouldn't waste today and the _unused_ toy." Oh, how Bryan wished he had a camera just to make sure he would never forget the sudden narrowing eyes and pursed lips. He didn't look pleased, and Bryan couldn't help but feel as if he was beginning to have his revenge on the snob who had decided to taunt him.

"You really...You..." Robert hadn't believed for a second that he would ever be handcuffed anywhere, not when Bryan had stood up and walked off to the kitchen proclaiming he was hungry. No doubt waiting for Robert to let his guard down... The...The... "_Bastard_." Genuinely surprised at Robert's word choice, Bryan raised his brow and waited to see if anymore curses followed. But they didn't, and so Bryan chuckled at the pissed off guy he'd managed to trap so easily. "Undo these handcuffs now. My hands weren't in the best shape to start with, so-"

Robert was just becoming aware of the stiff pain that was now in his shoulder, which was being pulled down, behind him awkwardly. Bryan didn't bother to let Robert finish his little rant and forced the male into another kiss, one hand clutching his chin. "Do you think making me feel guilty is going to work?" No reply, and Bryan nipped on the sore lip again, the other hand going down, underneath Robert's shirt – and pinched the tender, bruised, flesh. "How sore was that?"

Robert had been cautious when he felt the hand on his stomach, and when that moron decided to squeeze. A grunt of pain was heard and all Robert could do was tense feeling the dull ache. "_Sore_, I wonder why." Robert hissed and as soon as Bryan came close enough for another kiss, Robert made sure Bryan understood that it wasn't acceptable. And bit down until it was Bryan jerking away with a scowl. "They are really annoying me, remove them."

"Yeah or else you might get a reaction." Teased again. Like Robert really could defend himself in such a position. For the moment, he was stuck at the top of the bed, sitting up, with the cuffs between the bed board; and the piece of wood which went on to be one of the legs and also made up the frame. He doubted he could pull them off or even break them without seriously hurting himself.

"Harr-Harr, you should be a comedian. My side splits in amusement," Bryan always found himself smiling when he heard such obvious sarcasm from Robert. There had been a few times in France where people (whom it was very clear that Robert disliked) would speak to Robert and such a tone would reappear. It certainly made those evenings more enjoyable for Bryan anyway.

"Although if you did get one, it _would_ look to everyone like you're into--" Like Robert Jurgen was going to allow Bryan of all people to finish that sentence and so instantly opened his mouth to tell him to _be quiet_. Although Bryan shrugged mentally and decided to give another rough kiss to the captured aristocrat. It wasn't exactly an undesirable alternative.

Sighing as Robert jerked his head backwards, he hissed another answer, "You are thee most exasperating-" But Bryan interrupted again, with the same technique as last (and it had become increasingly common over the past few months, Robert had noticed). Robert was now beginning to shift around, straining his shoulder for this period of time was starting to cause some major discomfort.

When Bryan felt Robert move to the side, then forward, then to the other side: the clinking of those shackles being heard, Bryan decided to move away for a bit to see what was going on. "-Dunno what that means." He replied and glanced down at Roberts' wrists. There were no cuts or bruises there, so, Bryan shrugged off the unexpected movement to Robert having pins and needles or just being picky on how he was sitting.

"And you called me the moron?" He took it as a challenge, when Robert sneered at him, and decided to leave any moderate tenderness at the door. When Bryan grabbed his hair tightly, Robert snarled back and the two struggled: they both wanted to see who would shy away first. Again, Bryan pinched the hurt skin on Robert's stomach and all the older male could do was tense again and shut his eyes tighter. That had to be against the rules, damn it.

His hands were balled up into fists, which caused the metal to scrape against his skin faintly meanwhile his neck was taking part in a painful pose because of Bryan's forcefulness. The two broke away for air panting, and for a vague thought, Robert was sure he could taste that orange juice Bryan was accustomed to having at lunch.

"Want out of those? – then shut up or else, I'll do that thing you hate." Smirking, then another pause in conversation as the two of them once again found themselves in their usual passionate game. The hand which was pulling at Robert's hair, pushed his head to the other side. The action made Robert hiss in reply: that hadn't just hurt but Bryan better not do as he had threatened.

"Touch my ear, Bryan and I will feed you to the wolves. A kitten wouldn't last long with the wolves." The glaring blader tried to push against Bryan's hand, but his neck promptly became sore and so he had to give up on such a venture. Robert kept an eye on that smirking idiot as he nuzzled his neck. (Of course _Bryan_ never did such a thing lovingly, and it was simply a teasing way to show what could very well happen). And it had better not, because it really wasn't a great experience in Robert's book. The hand, which was still on his stomach was now stroking his raised hip bone.

Bryan was still nuzzling his neck when he started to speak, muttering near the curve of his jaw. "What's so bad about-" But Robert was not enjoying this, and so shifted his weight from the side to side trying to move the parasite which was Bryan. He thought for a moment that the previous actions were much more pleasing.

"It's disgusting," When Robert saw that leer, those eyes, Robert panicked slightly and his voice became clearly strained. "No – get away. Stop it: I'm completely _serious_." Bryan laughed at the sudden reaction and moved away as Robert had requested. It was never Bryan's intention to turn Robert _off_. He had, once, simply nipped Robert's ear and it had ended in the older male ranting. "Who really wants someone to lick or bite their ears, it feels _disgusting_." Robert hissed again, he did not like the thought of it. _Just_ the thought of it was enough for Robert to shiver – like the way one would shiver if someone were to use a squeaking pen or scratch a blackboard with their nails.

"Maybe the guy that did it first was just shit with his mouth, eh?" An eyebrow raised suggestively, but Robert shot his theory down as soon as he mentioned it. (Bryan wasn't sure if he was actually speaking the truth or if he was just disagreeing to save some face). Either way Robert sighed as he realised that this had been a rouse. Damn it – that definitely had to be against the rules.

"Hardly. Now for the last time, unlock these. And if you still have a thought on doing _that_ I will gladly bite you back, you repugnant pervert." Back to the normal, calm and collected tone. And here, Bryan was enjoying the disgust and panic which flashed across his face. Seemed he had more issue with that than being tied up and so Bryan decided to mention it and twist Robert's actions.

"Funny how you act like that when I go to bite you there, and yet you don't bother that you, are all tied up," Bryan stopped talking, and saw Robert slowly come to terms with what he had just said before speaking again. "I should take that as a hint, right?" That was the final straw and Robert began ranting and raving about how _crude_ Bryan was and how _disgusting_ such and such was.

It was only when Bryan started kissing him again did he quieten down enough for Bryan to speak. "You know, it's cute when you go off on one." Bryan finally achieved what he had been hoping for, and Robert flushed. Slackening the tension between his hand and Robert's hair, Bryan moved his hand down to pinch Robert's cheek again – making a fake noise. After a few seconds of being aw-ed at, Robert muttered that he should _shush_.

"You not gonna bother with that kitten shit now?" There was no answer and so Bryan decided to take that as lowly defeat and unlock the bindings. Robert quickly gave his wrists a rub before throwing the pillow on the bed at Bryan's head. "You are a _fiend._" Bryan chuckled and followed him to the kitchen. "I loathe you," Robert opened one of the cupboards with excess force and grabbed a hold of a glass.

On the other hand, Bryan was munching away already at one of the packets of fruit. However because his mouth was full, his speech was then affected, Bryan didn't realise what it _sounded_ like he had said before he could stop himself from speaking further. "I love you too."

The two paused, mainly with Bryan eating – suddenly he swallowed quickly (Bryan tensed as the fruit painfully went down) before defending himself, panicking internally. "I said loathe _damn it_!" And with that, Bryan huffed to himself whilst Robert began another laughing fit at Bryan's pronunciation error and wandered back to the bedroom with a glass of water. "Shut up," Bryan grumbled. It looked like he would once again have to get his own back at Robert laughing at him.

* * *

Author's Note: Just some deserved fluff for them. Considering...


	46. Over and Gone

Author's Note: Mock exam and so forth are looming so I'm studying at current. So anyway, like I said previously, this is a very long chapter. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 46

* * *

Chucking again, Robert leaned against the wall to support his uneasy balance. His legs felt too weak at the moment. "Bryan, I'm hungry." A small whine, which Bryan knew very well. Bryan however, didn't bother to turn around and march the kitchen just yet. He wanted to entertain himself for a moment or two - Robert after all was amusing to watch and listen to when he slurred and stumbled. Bryan closed the door, not too interested in locking it just yet, and put a hand 'round Robert's waist. Almost immediately, Robert decided to use the Russian to keep himself up instead of the wall. Not as if Bryan minded.

"Yeah, well learn to cook, Rich-Kid." Robert grumbled when he heard Bryan's response and gave a playful push - making him lose some of the balance he gained from holding onto the Russian. Still, he did not fall and managed to walk into the main room without too much humiliation on his behalf. He fell onto the couch as soon as he reached it. This was the first time, since the balcony-incident, that Robert had dared to stay in the room.

Bryan followed him to the couch but didn't bother to sit properly and sat on the arm, giving Robert the space to lie down completely. He glanced down to see Robert staring off, looking awfully displeased about _something_. Bryan prodded Robert's temple with a finger, hoping for some attention. "Beside you being pissed." Which, Bryan thought was rather unfair, he wanted to be under the influence too. "What's wrong?"

No responce for a few minutes. During which Robert seemed most content on simply grabbing the hand - stopping Bryan from prodding him again and closed his eyes. Bryan dreaded the thought on having to carry Robert to the bed, or letting him sleep on the couch. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he did such a thing to the snob. Robert had better not fall asleep. "Robert..." He'd reopened his eyes, he was as Bryan assumed in a different world to this one. Staring off into the distance. "Hey, snob?"

"I won't." Bryan disregarded the comment but Robert kept speaking, "Russia is a... no. I will not leave, here. No." For a while, Bryan shrugged off the answer. Robert wasn't thinking clearly, so he decided to suggest another way to see if Robert could regain some sense to what he was speaking. No matter what reasons Bryan gave. There was only word which was given in response. Bryan began to feel paranoid.

"So, I can't do anything to talk you into coming to Russia?" Bryan had lowered his voice, it barely above a whisper. This was one of those... conversations. The ones that made Bryan most uncomfortable. (Not as much as mentioning the Abbey but nonetheless the reluctance to speak was still present). The Russian shifted on the couch, a little unsure of how he should be reacting to this news. Everything was so wrong about this scenario. Here, Bryan was in a corner of emotion - anger one way and sorrow in the other whilst Robert _smiled_. He was currently bewildered on how Robert could come up with this answer. To go back home? How, why? When had he decided this?

"I'll miss you, even if you are a pervert." A joke. And a hug. Oh, yes, Robert was also slightly intoxicated: the younger male had to keep that in mind. Although he had gone off with friends to have a small party - apparently pulled along by Enrique - Robert had reappeared and started spouting nonsense. Bryan sat very still as Robert hugged him in an awkward fashion. He could smell the beverages he had. He could hear, feel his breathing. And he muttered out similar words, along the lines of 'even if you're a Rich-Kid,' and failed at trying to relax completely. However, the thought of Robert not being around hadn't necessarily occurred to Bryan. He had simply assumed nothing would be different. Nothing would change.

"Yeah, but try not to act like a carpet." Now, the words sank in and Bryan could feel his hands clench, his body tense rigidly. Was this really a joke? Robert still hadn't looked to the sky and told him off for taking this seriously. Bryan was still half hoping that he would say it now. Bryan thought that the giddy and grinning Robert was too happy for this kind of... thing. Whatever this rambling talk could be classed as - Bryan wasn't sure on that either. "Whatever." He pushed the purple-haired male away and suddenly, found himself wishing nothing more to do with Robert. He had believed, rather wholeheartedly that Robert would snap his fingers and... everything would be fine. That this apparent doomed relationship would just be fixed. That there would be some way around this mess.

But no, it was not to be and Bryan couldn't take that as an answer. Not when he had tried so damn hard to actually seduce the guy, and only to end up living with him? How could he become use to a home without the annoying habits he possessed? A frown appeared on his face as he decided it was all just _talk_. False hope and fear mixed, making him agitated and angry at each little statement the somewhat drunk Robert made. Robert did his usual antics, following him around muttering how his old home was bigger - better. Bryan seethed silently.

For an hour, Bryan ignored any sort of communication which Robert attempted to give and decided to have an early night. Tomorrow morning he would be told that Robert was very ashamed and that it was all just a very large misunderstanding. The alcohol had simply gone to his head. Yes, that was all this was. But when the Russian did finally wake - in the middle of the night no less - with Robert fidgeting with the covers, seemingly uncomfortable, rage took over. The anger which had been bottled up was unleashed at this petty little action. "Can't you stop frickin' moving? Go to the other damn room if you're gonna move around so much -- or better yet go back to that fabulous house you keep going on about."

"Bryan?" The purple-haired blader cocked his head to the side, why had he just had his head bitten off? Robert had slowly sobered up, most of his thoughts did not include silly situations which he would giggle about. He hadn't meant to wake the Russian who lay quietly beside him, nor did he think that he would be so keen to yell at him for it. Robert was sure he hadn't bothered him that much in the past if he were accidentally awoken.

Before the older male started a conversation, to begin the long digging of trying to find the reason behind the reaction, Bryan had grabbed hold of him. The grip used was the first warning sign, Robert could feel the nails digging. Bryan pressed him against the bed and gave rough kisses; nipping turned to biting. _Too rough_, it was painful - unpleasant. Robert gave a slight push this way and that until he couldn't put up with this any longer. Robert slid his arm between their necks and pushed up - Bryan thankfully didn't bother pushing back and the odd assault was halted.

"Stop it." Robert pushed the younger male away further, his arm against his neck, he could feel the quick pulse, making sure that there was enough distance between those teeth and himself. Robert watched, Bryan was taking a long, hard, look at him. Those eyes were back: those dead and cold eyes like the ones Robert had seen in the conference. _Hate_. Utter loathing. "Why are you hurting me on purpose, Bryan?" For Robert, he knew that the Russian was not about to blink, apologise and tell him how he was very sorry for the fact that -- Robert was sure he could taste a trace of _metal_.

It genuinely scared Robert. If only for a second, when he saw Bryans' eyes narrow. The grip becoming tighter - only for Bryan to hiss words. "I could say the same to you, _whore_." Immediately, Bryan got off the bed, and stormed out of the room. Dazed at what had happened, Robert followed the other after the shock had been overcome. After the situation had been analysed and processed by Robert's tipsy, tired mind. But when Robert managed to calm the buzzing thoughts and wander after Bryan, the Russian's anger had not been spent just yet. "Just piss off!" Robert vaguely thought of what could have enraged the boy to such an extent.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my decision, just yet. Although this sort of rage is... normal. For anyone who's dumped.' _Robert would have been, certainly, more capable of handling the situation if he were ice-cold sober. Although, with Robert having several, 'closeted' relationships with other males, from boarding school and such. (Such relationships were relatively innocent and ended after a few weeks of flirting and kissing). He was used to the break-up tantrum. The yelling which would ensue. Most of the times, it was Robert would broke up with the other - he had high...er standards than he had thought at the start of the relationship.

"Go - sleep with Martin - or someone - I don't care." Now, even an intoxicated Robert knew that hurt. No amount of alcohol could have dulled the pain which he felt with those words. Not only using an old flame, but one he had never actually slept with (as much as he desired to before), was a low blow. The whore comment hadn't been forgotten either. The insults, and the harm they caused were gathering up and causing Robert to feel physically sick. Ranting and raving, Robert did his best to calm Bryan down: uttering that he didn't truly mean what he was saying.

"Don't mean it? No, go_ ahead_ - I don't care!" Bryan couldn't control these emotions of his any longer. He was stuck, he had no idea what to do or say - or... Nothing came to mind. Not even when he thought logically, zilch. Should he do A or B? Those options were never filled with anything else. It was just _yelling_, just rage and confusion. Simple damage being caused. Those sensations were not strangers to Bryan or his life and yet he still did not understand how he could convey them. All he could do was be angry at Robert. Make him feel the same way, perhaps make him feel empathy or guilt? Hurt him enough to make him bow, submit so he could apologise - to put this pain behind them both? Yes, that sounded like a glorious plan.

"I just might." The conversation stilled again. Silence was made as the Russian noticed the glare, the tension in the room. "If you say that again... I..." But Robert was not allowed to finish. If he finished then it would mean that Bryan would have to choose. That Bryan had to pick the most reasonable option, to have responsibility for this kind of thing? No, Bryan did not desire it and so lashed out again making sure he never heard those final words. Bryan would not admit that a part of him already knew what Robert was suggesting.

"I don't care!" Bryan saw the hurt across Robert's face, and still it made no difference to Bryan's logic. It was best to part now; and not in a good manner. After all if he did that then later down the line he could very well end up regretting such an end. Hate: that was what Bryan needed to control these emotions raging inside of him. That was what he needed to stop his own pain from showing through. However when the aristocrat turned his back and slammed the door without another word. It felt as if Bryan's will had shattered. Physically he felt tired and leaned against the wall, wishing for its support. "Whatsoever about you." He whispered before closing his eyes, hoping that they simply would stop feeling so _warm_. What had he done?

Robert didn't come back until morning.

So, Bryan listened when he heard Robert jingling around with the keys to the front door. For once he had made no effort to remove himself from his bed, and as soon as he heard those rattling noises he froze. How could he confront him after what had happened, after what had been said the previous night. So, Bryan waited and listened. Bryan could only think of one reason - a reason which _screamed_ in his head, so loud that the Russian wanted to smother it with the pillow he rested on - why Robert would be going for a shower. After being out of the house for the remainder of the night? Bryan's logic did not try to counter that, perhaps, he had stayed with friends, but hadn't insisted on using their shower... A part Bryan began to grin with such a shimmer of hope. No one would have a shower in a place they didn't feel comfortable. Did Robert, perhaps, still think this was home?

_'He probably slept with Martin.' _The hope was savagely tied down and beaten, what an idiot he was upon thinking and believing such a thing. So, Bryan stayed in his bed: hoping that maybe the older male would try to start a conversation, that he would try to smooth things over. He usually tried to make amends if he were in the wrong. That he would go to the effort to try to make this end on a good note, a happy note so not to cause bitter resentment in the years to come when thinking back.

But Robert never came to his room. Never knocked on the door, and did not try to defend himself or slate Bryan. Quietly, as if he were about to catch a burglar in the act - Bryan got out of bed and crept to his door. He peeked outside, down the hall: there lay a box which hadn't been there before, then Robert appeared and shoved a few items in. It took most of Bryan's courage to dare step outside of that room. His insides cramped and a frown was constantly on his face. How was a person meant to overcome this? It did not take long from Robert to notice him.

One stare. That was all it took for Bryan to realise that coming out of his room was a mistake. At first: only a second or two did they both remain passive, like strangers glancing to one another on the street. Then it was the twitch, the slight squint of the eyes. Uncomfortable feelings weld up within Bryan, forcing him to glare his way past them. "You just get back?" The question was only answered with a small 'hmm', which immediately dented Bryan's confidence in asking anymore questions. For him, to show an interest in where Robert was would only show Robert that he cared... That was a no-no. Couldn't happen, Bryan would not allow it: he would not be affected by this. So, Bryan responded with his own shrug and wandered off to the bathroom.

"Seeing as this is _over _and I have what I need, you can get rid of the rest." Perhaps, Bryan was being too paranoid too conscious to what he had done last night. But for Robert to say those words, and quite clearly make sure Bryan heard every word, made him flinch. He also made sure that it was covered up by another glare and a quick comment, about whore's stuff being easy to burn... Bryan was never good with making-up with people. Nor admitting that he was in the wrong. The two shared one more blank look before Robert departed; box in hand, the keys given to him by Bryan now sat on the kitchen table.

With a note.

Believing that it would be best to get the set of keys - to hand back to the landlord. Bryan wandered off to each room attempting to locate where they had been dropped off. Bryan entered the kitchen and saw the keys first, then the small piece of paper, folded next to them. It only said a few words on it, but Bryan wished to do quite the opposite as Robert had requested. Just to spite him, just to cause him so much more pain... _'Cause which of you more pain, I wonder?' _Another little chuckle, another thought on the topic. Perhaps this note should be taken and read and followed. At least Bryan might become better.

_Stop drinking, please, Bryan._

Perhaps it was the 'please' that irked Bryan to no end? No one he knew had ever said _please_. It wasn't used out in the streets where it was a struggle to live each day, it certainly wasn't used in the Abbey. Where it was the weaker persons' fault for everything, no matter what. No one in the Demolition Boys would use it - they were too proud for it. Too proud for the word, and for its humble meaning. And yet, Bryan stared at it with anger. How could Robert hate him like Bryan assumed he did, and still beg. Still ask so nicely for his health?

Robert should only desire his destruction. That was what every human wanted, an enemy to tremble and be in pain. Not... Not _this_. The note was ripped; into as many pieces as Bryan could manage and they were dropped off into the kitchen bin without too much thought. If the moron ever asked about the note: Bryan would lie and say he never even read it. That it was simply destroyed and that was it. That would hurt him, that would hurt him enough to satisfy the need to cover Bryan's own pain up. For a little while.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?' _He had left the Demolition Boys, he had wanted Robert to come back with him to Russia to at least make it that he had one reliable person in his life. Why had it worked out like this? "Fuck." Bryan kicked the wall, no caring about the small dent or the pain that travelled up his foot after it. _'Looks like, I have to crawl back to Tala after all. The bastard!' _Bryan stormed from the kitchen into the main room, he hadn't believed that Robert would have picked his parents. Where families meant to be that strong? Or was he simply being weak? Or had Bryan been too-- "I might just kill Tala, if I see him again." No doubt in Bryan's mind that he would be... Smug at this turnout.

He couldn't stand this apartment anymore. At first it had been simple place to live, then it was a little more - it was cosy and it had _Tala-dear_. It then of course... Was cosy and had _Tala-the-bastard_ which was more than uncomfortable to be around. Then! Then... "Just...enough." He told his wandering mind, trying to physically still it he held his head with a tight grip. He did not have the time nor the energy to go back through the emotional rollercoaster which (in some aspects) had turned rouge and decided to take him places, he just didn't want to go ever again, feel emotions he never wanted to feel again.

Still he was chancing this: he had to arrive at the airport and make sure that Tala accept him back. Not with graces of course, but with some form of superiority that Bryan was expecting. This, would at least allow Bryan to keep his mind off a certain guy, of the hurt of not being good enough to come first. "...Enough, it's over. It was nothing." But that small comfort did not last and as soon as the Demolition Boys had taken their seats on the plane, and decided that Bryan 'begging' to come back was the funniest thing ever. (Begging in this situation meant simply being present). Well, Bryan was sure he wasn't going to have a good flight either way.

"You decided to join us again? Ha! I knew it!" How Tala grinned from ear to ear, chuckling to himself. The Demolition Boys now consisted of: Ian, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and of course the redheaded captain, Tala. Generally, Kai was having a hard time staying awake: his eyes completely closed and was resting rather calmly. He appeared to dismiss the commotion of Bryan's appearance in the team. But, Spencer and Ian had taken a greater interest - in fact Ian was trying hard not to ask what had happened. They all knew after all. Robert wasn't taking him on a private plane, or rather - Robert wasn't here _and_ Bryan had crawled back onto the team. Something was greatly amiss. And _that_ was funny.

The seating arrangements were slightly awkward. Ian sat next to Spencer who sat next to Kai. The opposite side was Tala and Bryan...an empty space between them. "So much for your threats, Bryan." Spencer rolled his eyes, arms folded - he was amused at this. He was going make sure Bryan felt every little bit of embarrassment he deserved. How could he leave the Demolition Boys for an outsider? Did he have no shame? For him to waltz into the airport, sit down next to them: and think this was all going to blow over? Oh no, that was definitely not going to happen. Not when Spencer had a score to settle after all. Bryan and Spencer _always_ had a score to settle.

There was one tiny aspect of all this, which made Ian stop talking. That made him _see_ that this pestering was not the best course of action. It was in fact that Bryan wasn't answering. No smartass comments, or swearing. He just _sat_. Sat and stared. Occasionally glancing away to look at anything but another human. Had he grown too sick of his own reflection in that window? "Aw, can't speak anymore? Poor, poor, Bryan." Tala prodded him again, wanting a reaction. Ian did not know if Tala could feel the oddity of this situation but he didn't seem to let up with the insults. "And here we were trembling with fright from--"

Before Tala could finish, Kai opened his eyes, "Be quiet, you're being noisier than the BladeBreakers." It shut them up, Tala and Spencer for a moment. But only for a moment. Then the gossip started: the cruel insults about how Robert had left him because he was insane, or that he wasn't any good in bed. That Robert was 'weak' anyway. But still, Bryan sat and didn't bother. He had other things to think about. About how he had lost to Roberts' parents. About how he hadn't managed what Martin almost had. Like how he had been stupid enough to fall for Robert.

Martin had almost made him leave the continent, and yet here he couldn't even talk him into moving to another country just to try. _'Try what?' _A hissing voice in the back of his mind, the Abbey-trained, logic-prone side. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What had he been wanting to happen? He and Robert were not a match made anywhere remotely harmonize. In fact Bryan was sure he had caused the other male to have a few mini-strokes with the amount of yelling and stress they seemed to create for one another.

_'You liked him, you liked him. Haha. You actually liked the snob! Such a weakling! Go cry, you little baby!' _He was purposely hurting himself with these thoughts, he wanted to be hurt more. Hurt so he wouldn't be able to forget; hurt so he would never do something this so frickin' stupid again. So he could live without this dead weight at the back of his throat, without the need to hiss internally for him to not blink. Just in case he... "Gentlemen, would you like anything? To eat or drink." A bright smile, and Bryan finally looked away from the window to another person.

The cart was filled with some snacks and as soon as he laid his eyes on _it,_ the words were out of his mouth. "Gimme the wine bottle." The logic-side died down. It seemed logical at this time. He wanted to forget, not to think about the snob who had left him. So, a drink would be okay. One wouldn't hurt him. _'What happened to what the note-- Shut up. What he doesn't know can't hurt him -- But it'll probably kill you-- Shut up!' _The woman frowned, although the smile stayed in place as she handed over a small bottle.

"Bryan, didn't you, stop?" Ian finally decided to speak up. Whatever had happened between them, Bryan and Robert, Bryan was not taking this well. He wasn't coping. Without a hint of sarcasm Bryan replied. The answer in itself sounded quite... Bryan-esque so to speak but, Ian felt himself hit the interal panic button. Repeatedly, with increasing pressure. Bryan was not Bryan without his sarcasm. Sure he could be angry, pissed even - and still the words he spoke would be wrapped with sarcasm like fancy paper on a terrible gift. It simply made conversations with him more tolerable.

"If you care so much: build a time machine." Bryan didn't blink as he took the bottle from the woman, and didn't so much as glance at the rest of his glaring teammates. The action only caused more distaste between the beyblading members. They had an image to uphold and it would be tarnished if Bryan ended up falling around everywhere and being unable to perform in the Championships. Spencer, the oldest, decided to speak up first: whilst the other's glared.

"You're being pathetic!" Spencer tried to grab hold of it. But Bryan was not about to let his freedom be taken away from him so easily and clutched to it. He needed this. He really... really needed this. At least that was what his mind was pleading with him. On the other hand, Spencer was beginning to yell in Russian. The other passengers seemed interested or annoyed at the sudden drama arising from the corner of the plane.

"Yeah, stop it - it's a disgusting habit." Tala agreed and both he and Spencer tried to rid Bryan of the substance. But that was _it. _Bryan had had enough, so much so that he could no longer hold the thoughts that he kept contained for so long. They were all here, they would all be able to listen. Forced to listen to what Bryan had to say and damn it Bryan was certainly making sure he was going to be heard. So the scolding began, loudly and in their mother tongue.

"Like any of you have the right to moan at me for this." He turned to look at Tala. "You know why misery loves company, Tala?" The snarling had started. "Because that's all you can damn well create. You want everyone to be as pitiful as you are because you don't have anything worthwhile in your life! So you take the one thing I wanted away and bet it black and blue." For a second, it appeared that Tala was smug about what Bryan had said, but the emotion faded quickly as Bryan continued to rage. "You're the disgusting excuse for a human, I hope you die in a ditch."

The words made Kai glance around then stare almost in awe at him. Tala stopped fighting for the bottle and stared, in disbelief too. Spencer had now stepped into the firing range of Bryan's wrath. "And you, you think you're better than me? And for what? You ain't got a wife or a job or any bloomin' qualifications either! And what do you actually do? Take orders from someone you claim to hate? Claim you could live without when you're old enough to adopt a kid? You're the one being pathetic." Spencer opened his mouth to reply but fell short and was stuck in silence.

"And Hiwatari, just piss off - your success and money is only because you happened to be Voltaire's grandson. And you know that ain't that great of an asset. Do I needa ask where your real parents are?" Kai only blinked at the statement. What had brought this on? "Now, lemme have my wine in peace, y'pathetic bastards." Opposite from him Ian sat silently, and only observed Bryan's odd behaviour. No one would have dared to name Tala such a thing, to call Spencer and Kai out at the same time? Was Bryan wishing a beating? But, Ian had also noticed one another little snippet of information: or rather lack of. Bryan hadn't said anything cruel or cutting to him. At first, Ian had believed that those comments had been thrown back at the insults he had received. But then why would Kai be brought into this?

Ian watched as Bryan demanded more and more booze. Neither of the Demolition Boys tried to stop him. They had, of course broken a rule. They had tried to interfere with his personal life. Which wasn't meant to happen in this team. Kai had closed his eyes again, this time he couldn't relax. Spencer had opted not to look Tala in the eye and Tala... Well he was sulking and leaning on the thin arm of the chair. Ian continued to watch. The panic alert had proceeded to pierce his head, shrieking sirens that told him one thing.

Bryan was not okay. Far from coping by any means.

He shouldn't be drinking so much, he was meant to be teetotal. Not gulping them down as if it were the only water he'd seen in days. Then it happened, and that was the only words Ian could describe how it did. It just happened. He hadn't thought of stopping Bryan himself, he had wished, yes, that he would stop. But he hadn't believed for a second that it would be him, that grabbed onto Bryan's arm, the other on the bottle. "Stop, Bryan." Bryan however was stunned. For the while he had been drinking, all he kept thinking was that there was no point in _stopping_. That no one really bothered anyway, that it had only been Robert - the snob - that bothered. The snob was the one with the problem, that was why no one else had pulled him up for his habit.

It took Ian a few seconds to pry his grip from the bottle. "Whatever." Bryan sat back, seemingly content with giving the drink away. Ian held the half empty bottle in his hands. The team gave him a curious glance, but the youngest member of the team did not bother to meet them, he ordered someone - he really didn't care at this point who - to take the drink away. It occurred to Ian as he threw the bottle from his hands, disgusted with its contents, that the dynamics of the team had changed drastically. Tala was no longer in charge, no longer trusted with no authority to his name; Bryan was no longer capable or reliable; and Spencer couldn't handle any responsibility or criticism to himself; and Ian? Damn it, he was the only sane one here and that scared the living daylights out of him.

* * *

The drive back to his home was as silent as always. On occasion the driver would call back: requesting if Mr. Jurgen wanted the radio on or off. For a moment, Robert hesitated in his actions in the limo as he lay completely against the seat without bothering to sit in some 'dignified' manner. No one would see him, not anyone who cared so this would suffice for now. He was tired already and the thought of losing Bryan was making him regret the choice of drinking. It was silly for him to be so arrogant and cold - and not think of Bryans' feelings. But, a part of Robert wanted to see what the otherwise: anti-social male would do if posed with losing him. It hadn't ended well, and as Bryan seemed to have been hurt by Robert's carelessness, well, it was Robert who believed he should leave as quickly as possible.

Maybe he should have spoken about his reluctance to immigrate to Russia. Said that he was simply scared of going to a foreign country? But from what Bryan had said to him about it, it seemed as though he already understood the complications. Or had Bryan being over-analysing the entire situation? Most likely the latter, after all it was logical for anyone to be anxious of leaving their own country to live in an entirely different one. One they had never been to either. Although the true reason for such, cruelty, was simple. Robert did not want to watch Bryan drink himself to death. Granted he might be able to leave the horrid cycle - but after seeing what it had done to his Uncle. Well, a _might_, that just wasn't good enough. Especially when Bryan had lied to him previously: hid drink, even whilst keeping the facade of his sobriety up. How could Robert trust that Bryan would be able to fight and become better after such behaviour?

For once, Robert believed he was going to have no trouble sleeping, that he wasn't going to wake in the middle of the night - jolted awake by some accidental touch of Bryan's. That was one thing to look forward to, and he supposed that he should also add to the list that seeing his parents, on good terms, was another. His mind immediately crossed numerous lines through that item. No, he was not happy with this choice, he was not happy with his parents. And lastly he was not happy with how he was still running back home even though he would gladly have accepted being dragged off to Russia if Bryan deemed it so. He was still acting like a little boy. Surely if...

His mind hushed him again, no he shouldn't think on that topic. It would open old wounds that needed to be kept closed. He shouldn't bother to think of why he was regretting the choice he had made. No, it was best to hush about this whole event, stay silent and pretend that everything was okay with what was going on around him. Robert shifted uncomfortably at the thoughts that continued to conflict with his reasons. No, no, no. There was no time to think on these things, he had to greet his parents then dart off to meet the rest of the team and then compete. Of course, with the party, he doubted that the team would be capable of anything too strenuous. Enrique might have been great at remembering dates, but he lacked logic in placing them and arranging events.

The engine cut off and only a few seconds later did the door open, Robert glanced at the front door his lips forming a thin line. His parents were there, along with his grandmother. Who was no longer walking with a stick, but was sitting in an electric wheelchair it seemed. She was the only one to greet him with a smile. Robert decided to ignore the glassy-eyes of his mother, and the blank expression of his father. Almost as soon as he climbed those marble steps and got close enough did Robert decide to question the health of his old grandmother. "Grandmother, is everything alright?"

"_Alright?_ Where do you think you are, m'boy?" At first Robert was about to ask another question, about what he had supposedly done wrong. She nitpicked a lot: and Robert sighed when he realised he had picked up one of Bryans' informal words. Robert would only ever have used it if he were unable to think of another, perhaps too tired to think. But never, would he use it in company of his elders. The realisation made his face burn. This wasn't the best reunion in the world.

"I mean, is..." For a moment, Robert was about to bow his head and apologise but the Russian appeared in his head. Wasn't he meant to act a little more... proud? Bryan had suggested that he shouldn't act like a carpet. Apologising for such a small mistake wouldn't be a step in the correct direction. "I meant what I said, are you alright?" His mother gave a sharp, almost painful looking, snap to look at her husband. They still refused to smile at the return of their son.

Primrose snorted and whizzed away in her chair, beckoning Robert to follow her. As soon as a few feet, had been taken from his mother, Robert was grabbed into a bear-hug. "Robert, it's so good to see you again! Thank you for coming to your senses! You shouldn't worry your mother like that." Robert froze for a moment at the sudden display of affection. His insides twisted. He felt a sudden weight in his chest that could not be willed away. This wasn't what he wanted... He didn't want to be here, and yet his mother - a rather cold woman to some standard - was crying her eyes out, hugging him. And he _still_ felt as if this was the wrong choice, a thought - _'will I regret this forever?'_ continued to pop into his head.

Slowly, Robert pushed his mother from him. Blinking rapidly, she clung onto him tighter, perhaps she thought he was kidding - that he would disappear if she were to let go? "Thank you for your kind words...but..." The words he thought, did not turn into words he spoke, _'But... I still remember those words you screamed down the phone.'_ Not many children could downright raise their hands and say that they had heard painful words come from their parents'. Not a simple insult: but the kind which lingered and tore into the very confidence of them, the words that made anyone realise. This is not a _good_ person, this is a very cruel person. This person is my mother, my father - they are what as a society as taught to dislike and run from. _To hate._

"Yes, Robert? You must be tired, and you have that game coming up don't you? You can go off to bed if you wish. I'll have the butler pack for you." She sniffed absentmindedly, not caring for his current physical appearance. For Robert, he nodded slowly the sudden will he had managed to rouse within him: had died. If this was a simple play, then his mother should certainly gain some form of award for it. But for Robert, all he wished to do was rest. To sleep and once again escape this life. Was this it? Back to the routines, the charades and lies, the boasting, the parties and dull monotony?

_'Why am I expecting anything different?'_ It was Bryan who would allow him to slip up and only poke fun of him for a few days. Just a joke between them. It was here that it would be analysed and claimed as rebellion. It was Bryan who forced him to do some housework because it was seen as 'pathetic' to not be equip with such knowledge but here... Here he had other people to do trivial activities, that he had no idea would take up so much of ones time. It was seen as unacceptable for Robert to clean his own house, or room. Bryan shouldn't have been so livid at the suggestion of him returning home. It had been Bryan's idea in the first place.

"Thank you. Excuse me, I have to pack for the tournament." He turned as swiftly as he could, and went up the stairs. Slightly off put by the fact of his grandmother's obvious mobility problems she wouldn't even be able to comfort him like she did when he was younger. Although, company was not want Robert was necessarily wanting. All he wished for was an answer to the question which was throbbing in his head, creating a headache. _'Was this the right thing to do?'_ He ran a hand through his hair as he slammed the door to his bedroom. Everything inside it looked... Different. The television was enormous compared to the little box which Bryan and he had watched, the bed was dreadfully big and everything screamed _unused_. He was sure he hadn't bothered to use that plasma for anything, he had just bought it. It was there, and he could have it. The bookcase may have been crammed filled with Law, History and other related interest of his. But, even then.

It all seemed... "I don't want this," Robert muttered to himself. It was far too late to go back on his word to Bryan. They would ignore one another in the Championships and that would be it. Knowing that his own things would be packed, his beyblade checked by the team, Robert slipped into bed. Every thought exhausted him, every question only generated another to stand beside it. Not bothering with the world, Robert cocooned himself in the covers. After all he was once again rich - and he had more than enough time for a quick nap. He had a private jet again which could take him to the closest airport to the stadium and a limosuine would be waiting there to pick him up.

Unfortunately, two hours later: the fact that he was in his home had not stayed in his mind. The bed was far too cool and immediately he turned to - "Bryan...?" He grumbled out then frowned when he realised he was staring at the wall. What was he doing? Before the other questions started again, Robert did the only thing he could. He went into ignore-mode. He rushed around the house, talking to anyone, reading anything, planning everything that he needed - and in general. Was wrestling his emotions to the ground, binding them and throwing them away in a locked box whilst trying to forget where he put the key. They wouldn't be able to escape from that, so he should be safe. He should be happy.

But damn it.

He wasn't.

And for hours, he just couldn't seem to let that damn key go.

For a while, the manor was quiet and Robert was forced to think back on the events which had taken place. But, the stubbornness Robert possessed would not allow his thoughts to dwell in the past and so a phone call was made. The receiver came quickly to the manor, mainly due to the fact that Robert sent a driver to fetch him. Martin didn't seem to bothered with the post-haste summoning which he had been given. "Martin, about the other night... I apologise for just appearing. As I'm sure you know, Bryan--"

The brunette knew that the topic of 'Bryan' was a complex one and so had no qualms in leaving it well alone. "It's cool. It was raining pretty bad last night - I mean I couldn't let you wander around. Even if you did abandon me in a park." That had been surprising, worrying at first, then ultimately disappointing and potent in Martin's opinion. He couldn't imagine Robert being rude, it was he after all who had scolding numerous times in a few hours not to say things out of turn. Then to just... disappear without a word? Or an apology for weeks? Martin certainly had been riled by that. It was best that they hadn't spoken for a while. The bitterness had dulled.

"I believe I've already apologised for that." Robert wandered to fetch some new clothes, coldly dismissing the point Martin was trying to make on his manners. From what Robert saw, he believed that helping Bryan _de-alcohol-ize_ his home was worth it. Not communicating that, that was what he had gone to do, was a simple mistake which he had already said sorry for. Why did Martin seem to enjoy making this a greater deal than it was? He should be happy he even allowed him in his home, the first time he appeared on his doorstep a few months ago.

"Yeah, you have." Martin folded his arms, and sat down watching as Robert continued his search for the correct outfit to wear. Martin sighed to himself as Robert muttered to himself in German, Martin understood that it could be translated to 'not this one either,' to some degree and proceeded to remove the shirt and once again go back to his cupboard (which in reality was a room in its own right). Martin had to admit, it was more bothersome watching this display of perfectionism than it was to actually suffer from it. Maybe Robert enjoyed being so picky with his own clothes?

Robert started fixing the collar of another shirt he had selected as he wore it and looked in the mirror. "Then let's not speak about it again. We're going to be going to the Championships today: you'll be coming along, won't you." Not a question. Not a request. It sounded like an order, an innocent order, filled with resentment. Martin gave a forced smile and nodded. On the other hand he didn't quite know how to handle this Robert. He was incredibly different from the teen he had met years ago.

That Robert was indeed awkward in most social situations. Those meaning, for Martin, being at night clubs with others dancing in close proximity. This Robert however didn't seem to mind if he came off fickle or that he was constantly undressing and re-dressing in front of him. (Okay, Martin reasoned, it was a shirt, but still - he was annoyed that this was too... Familiar for his liking). Robert wasn't interested in him very much. It was obvious with the calmness in which he acted. If he _was_ keen, then shouldn't he be reluctant with having him here - watching him? "Sure." On the other hand, Robert was panicking. What if Bryan was fine? What if he was coping well? The Demolition Boys themselves seemed to be able to cope with a lot, so what if Bryan was his normal self?

The thought caused him to search for a reason why that would be. He had taken the 'thought' of breaking up so badly that it was... The reason why the relationship had ended, in the first place. Still, if Bryan could find any fault on him, then Robert assumed he would use it as an excuse. That the truth wouldn't be known, that Bryan would slate him, that Bryan would lie his way out of it and not come to terms with what had happened. That Bryan had panicked, even though he had his doubts: even though those doubts hadn't been expressed completely. Robert knew they were there. Robert wanted Bryan to see him to make some effort in trying to speak with him and correct this. Why did he have to be the one who, put all the effort in? Who had to apologise so much? Whilst he mumbled and stumbled over words, such actions would not always settle the errors caused. If he was going to move, then he wanted to at least know that Bryan could admit his wrongs at least.

When his gaze came back to his own image in the mirror he realised he was glaring. At himself or at the thoughts, Robert wasn't so sure. But when Martin stood, and suddenly kissed him. Robert knew why he was frowning _then_. Martin was not an idiot, and seen the disgruntled look and immediately moved his hands from Robert's hips, higher, to his waist. "Am I over-stepping my bounds, as a rebound?" Martin smirked when he saw Robert consider that an option, with pursed lips and a confused look. As if Martin had just read his mind.

But, Robert's answer was different from what Martin was expecting. "I needn't need a rebound for a barbarian such as Bryan." Robert didn't want anyone to believe that he was missing the Russian. He didn't want to believe it himself. Why should they concern themselves anyway? It was simply between the two of them, and that was it. Martin certainly didn't need to know. Knowing him, he probably was keeping a tally between Bryan and himself... On what, Robert could only guess.

"I do like you a lot, Robert." Martin sighed again, lowering his head and touching foreheads with Robert. "I wish I hadn't ruined the chance way back then. You were really cute." A chuckle, one which he didn't need to force: Robert nodded. He could understand where Martin was coming from, with ruined chances and whatnot. He might just be in that situation now. Robert simply supposed that this relied on what Bryan did. How he reacted when they spoke again. The calmness which seeped into Robert disappeared as his mind began to panic at the time.

"Just go downstairs, Martin. I'll be down when I'm ready." He didn't mean to snap, but he made no apology for it either. Martin did not bother to wait or chat. He knew very well what this whole thing was about. He was not important to Robert in the way he wished to be. So, he did as he was told and waited obediently downstairs. Alone, once again, his mind raced with what-ifs and cautions of what could occur later on. "All this to impress someone who very well loathe me." Robert spoke out loud simply to hear if his voice could hold its own. It did not give off any of the nerves he felt. It would probably change when confronted by Bryan, if he was confronted that was. "How I managed this I have no idea." He sighed, loudly, before glancing back at the mirror - running a hand through his hair and setting off to where his team were meeting.

* * *

Battles went as smoothly as they could. Especially with most of the Majestic's were hung over from the night before. Johnny looked like the living dead; Enrique was snapping at everyone making too much noise; Oliver was currently devouring painkillers like they were sweets and Robert was sure the headache he had just might make him lose against this rookie team. Robert wasn't _too_ concerned though over his own match. He had been allocated to blade against a small redheaded girl - who appeared to be a one-move wonder. It wouldn't be very hard to knock the blade out of the ring. At current the All-Starz and G-rev: were battling rather violently - trash talk included. Rick and Daichi needed a course in manners. Although, Robert was grateful that he needn't go against Tyson until much later in the competition.

Robert was alone, sitting in the quiet hallway, his headache nipped again as Ian yelled to gain his attention. "Hey! You! Talk to him before he drinks the bar," Robert didn't need to acknowledge he had heard the other beyblader. But the grimace at the sudden noise was more than enough to let Ian know he had been heard. "You did something, so fix it." Ian hissed before disappearing to the stadium. No doubt it was his own match that was making him agitated. Brooklyn was never a good match to have - unless Kai or Tyson were the competitors. (Although, as much as Robert believed he was as strong as them, Brooklyn unnerved the blader too much). He was too calm, like the eye of a storm.

They had a while to wait, as it seemed that Daichi was forever filled with energy, and Rick had brute force on his side. The battle itself was not as interesting as Robert would have thought and that was why he wandered away. Perhaps that was because his mind was no longer on the sport. He decided to use some time to search for the Russian in question. What was he doing now? Drinking, Robert supposed from what Ian had claimed. How he hoped Ian was simply being cruel for the sake of it. He supposed that Bryan was being kept out of the public eye and so it didn't take long to find the Russian, laying on a bench inside one of the numerous locker rooms.

"Go away, snob." Robert watched as Bryan slowly got to his feet, swaying and stumbling to try and close the distance of a few feet which was between them. He left the bottle behind. "You're just like every other rich morons, aren't you?" Bryan was disappointed, he was furious, and he couldn't understand why this had ended. Most of their relationship was odd, but it worked and it worked well enough. Now, it was non-existent and Bryan hadn't a clue why. "You made me choose you then - then you pissed off back to your fortune, 'n I have nothing left." He'd left his team, which to Bryan was the only real solid element in his life. He had been in that team for as long as he could launch a beyblade. "I hate you." Actions spoke louder than words, and in this case, what it meant was the complete opposite as Bryan once again, pushed Robert onto the lockers and kissed him.

But, Robert was in no mood to play by Bryans' rules and warped views. He pushed him away, but Bryan kept a tight hold and stayed put. Robert supposed he should be grateful that the idiot had stopped kissing him. The first encounter with Bryan (who was not sober), Robert had ended up with several marks on his neck. Robert wasn't keen on the idea of playing the Championships with red marks littered everywhere. "Do you want to know the real reason I won't come to Russia with you?" Robert watched as those eyes dulled again, narrowed just slightly, as if he were preparing himself for the worst. Robert however could only look back with a regretful and sorrow-filled expression. He didn't want to hurt Bryan in the slightest. In fact he wouldn't really mind living with the Russian for a while longer, but... "It's because of _this_, Bryan."

Bryan didn't reply and so Robert assumed that he wanted an explanation to that statement. "You think I want to go to Russia and watch you kill yourself?" The thought of Bryan not being, alive, had caused Robert to rethink if it was logical to go to Russia with him. He doubted he would wish for help there, to go to rehab. Robert also doubted if Bryan even wished to stop completely. "You do stupid, horrible, things when you drink. How do I know you won't end up in someone else's bed? Or worse, a hospital one somewhere down the line." It angered Bryan to hear. It made him tense, it made him want to yell nasty insults at everyone.

"You don't have much faith in me." Bryan was not trying to keep calm, however instead of yelling he spoke through a clenched jaw: he didn't really want to scare Robert away. He didn't want Robert to explain this too much. He didn't want to hear that this was once again his fault, that it was the alcohol's fault. That would of course just back up the fact that Robert was going to leave him, that he had already left him. That he wasn't going to be coming to Russia and that Bryan would be alone yet again. He didn't want Robert to hate him.

"I did, I still want to. But when you continued to lie, saying you were... Saying you hadn't, when you _had_ started again. I can't have faith in you if you don't even want to stop. What reason have you given me, other than to assume you're going to kill yourself with this addiction? I couldn't bare to watch another person I care for, die from this." It was cowardly for him to run. He knew that it wasn't right to leave Bryan in his time of need. But why should he stay? If Bryan didn't even desire, wholeheartedly, to become sober? It wouldn't matter if Robert was there or not, if Bryan wanted to drink then that was what would be done. Bryan could only blink, his eyes were too warm again.

"I hate...Sometimes... that I've fallen for you, Bryan." He forced a smile, "no matter what I do, I'm going to hurt. I might have to watch you die, by your own hand, or I can stay here and _hope_ that you're overcoming this in Russia." Robert shut his eyes for a moment, before glancing back to meet the dead stare which Bryan was giving him. "A _might_, just is too big of a risk for me. Not when it comes to your life, Bryan." Whatever logic was being clouded by the alcohol, it had been cleared by the shock. For one, Bryan had never thought what his life was worth to another. He had no memories of encouraging parents, and the Abbey only cared for his beyblading skills. He, as a person was not worth considering. Why should he have worried before, on whether he was a good person or not? It didn't matter then, so Bryan assumed it wouldn't matter now either and yet the thought warmed him better than any alcohol.

Bryan sighed and bowed his head leaning on Robert's shoulder. His hands dropped, to Robert's shoulders too, and he whispered against Robert's neck, "if I get better. Can we...? Start again?" It was a hopeful, pleading, question which took Robert a few seconds to calmly think of. He couldn't wait forever, he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't strong enough to worry and wait, and put off trying to move on. "I will..." Bryan continued to think out loud, "I'll get better. I'll go to rehab again, 'n I'll stay." Bryan shook his head gently, admitting he had a problem was easy enough: because he never actually believed those words. It was just talk to everyone else, he had never once thought that he should, could, like without drink.

"Then you'll go back to Russia and get better?" Robert had his doubts as much as he wanted this to be ture... Well, Robert only thought Bryan was doing it for the wrong reasons. "Bryan, when you break that promise... I will be forced to hate you for eternity." After all he wouldn't be able to handle, loving someone who was killing himself. He wouldn't be able to go through that again. The two of them stayed still, Bryan still leaning onto the older blader, with Robert sniffing and keeping a tight grip on the fabric of Bryan's clothes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push him away or hug the fool now. Robert sighed and leaned his head against Bryan's own. "And, Bryan, it's not an if... It's a when." He wanted Bryan to know that this was real. That this wasn't some 'try your hardest' deal where he could stay off for a few weeks, and be praised for it. Robert was demanding him to pull it together.

Love was, after all, eternally selfish.

Before anyone decided to burst in, or an announcement was made to break the comfortable stillness: Robert nudged the other away reluctantly. Leaving without a word, Robert went back to his team. He hoped that Bryan would stick to his word. Bryan stood and gazed at the door - however he soon remembered he had that bottle on the bench. Watching it, Bryan wandered over and picked it up. It was still half-full. The uncomfortable nip in his eyes died down, _'This one... will be my last one.' _Bryan took another swig of the bottle relishing the taste. He didn't really believe that he could stop this, be he certainly had to try - he had to try. But after this one.

* * *

Author's Note: :D Whaha. That's all I have to say.


	47. Reason

Author's Note: This is a short chapter. Well, this is medium I suppose. 4,000 words. (I thought the content would make it longer but I guess not). I do... assume the next one will be rather long.

* * *

Chapter 47

* * *

"Sidorov!" Tala hated the name, he hated everything about the boy that came along with it. But what made it unbearable to hear was the look upon Bryan's young face whenever he said it. His face lit up, as if he were meeting the idol of his dreams. Tala loathed that. He was by no means jealous that Bryan did not pay him the same attention, it was the fact that Bryan became a different person when he was around dear Sidorov. Most of the time, Bryan would speak to Tala, in a sarcastic and happy manner when Sidorov was there - he was simply vindictive.

"Bryan..." He uttered trying to call his only friend back to the table, but Bryan launched himself out of his seat quicker than he could have let Falborg a-rip. Tala glanced down at his food, and around the hall suddenly feeling out of place and most of all - alone. Sidorov gave an unimpressed glance to Bryan and his enthusiastic greeting. Tala lowered his head, he knew he would still be seen. Still be teased by Sidorov and his traitorous friend, Bryan.

"Well, lookie here." Sidorov grinned and sat down next Tala, ignoring Bryan's attempt to gain his attention. "Tala: didn't I mention that you should cut that girly hair of yours?" He ruffled Tala's hair, and then gripped it tightly. Tala could only clench his jaw to ignore the burn at the roots of his hair. "Who knows, one of the guys here might get confused and do something to you." Sidorov laughed and Bryan once again tried to make another joke at Tala's expense.

"You do have stupid hair, Tala." Bryan snorted, but Tala could see just by looking at Bryan that the smugness radiated off him. That was whenever Sidorov began to laugh at the jokes Bryan made. What had hurt Tala most was the two-faced comments Bryan made. He was never sure which comment he should take as truth from him. Was his hair just a _cool_ colour or was it stupid looking? Tala poked at his food before deciding it would be best to leave Sidorov's presence. He just wished Bryan would stay away from the bastard.

Tala didn't hear the uttered comment made by Sidorov. But, Bryan tilted his head to the side, unsure of what he meant. "Hey, maybe we should give him a helping hand?" Sidorov grabbed one of the knives off the table and coaxed Bryan to follow him with a flick of the wrist and a smile in his direction. When Tala realised that Sidorov had not finished his insults for today, he decided to face the quick pain of the usual beating. He was tired, he just wished this was over already.

Bryan walked past him, only for Sidorov to stay arrogantly in front of him. For once, Tala thought that maybe Bryan wasn't going to become involved but that hope was taken from him as Bryan grabbed his arms behind him. Tala and Bryan struggled for a moment, till they both caught the gleaming knife which although blunt, could still cause a lot of damage. Tala whined and tried to take a step back, but Bryan stood still as Sidorov approached.

He grabbed Tala's hair roughly, and with a few slashes - red locks fell to the group. "Bryan - stop it. Let me go." It wasn't the actual action of having his hair cut that made Tala so fearful. It was the knife that was so close to his head, along with the helplessness of not being about to move away from it. The fact that Bryan was the reason that he couldn't move, hurt. "_Please_, Bryan. Stop. We're friends." Sidorov laughed at his pleas, meanwhile Bryan seemed more embarrassed by them than anything else.

"No, we're not." He snarled. It didn't take too long for Sidorov to grow bored of the new activity. Tala had stopped speaking, whining and struggling. Once again he decided to order the other kid around. It was like having a pet.

"Bryan, go make sure no one's coming." Bryan nodded obediently and let go - shoving Tala forward. Tala sniffed to himself and looked up at the taller boy. "Hear, that, girly-face? Bryan isn't even remotely interested." To Tala, such terminology wouldn't make sense to him until much later. He frowned wondering what he had done to cause Sidorov to spite him so much. Sidorov leaned forward and smirked, wondering how such a pathetic kid could be called a 'find' by Boris. "He's mine after all." He whispered into his ear... Tala flinched.

The Abbey was a strange place. The days would flow into one another so after a while time became irrelevant, only the memory of where each child needed to be was left. Only when a child looked back over the months, the years, and analysed his behaviour would he realise that the Abbey had broken his soul and any willpower he had left. He was no longer a child - no longer with innocence or naivety of the cruelty of the world. Being broken was never an over-the-night event. It was a slow - an invisible - existence within the Abbey walls. Little digs, self-pitying thoughts, comments made by others, the lack of support melded together till it was heavy enough to crush any boy who stayed long enough. Everyone broke, but sometimes it did a rare thing: the child would shatter into a million pieces. Humanity had left them and with that the boys grew with the knowledge that they would never be fixed. Never to have a normal life, never to forget what had sent them over the edge.

Tala found his shattering point.

He snarled and growled like a bear - leaping onto Sidorov whose eyes widened in surprised, the smirk disappearing. Tala may have been young but he was by no means light to a boy who was only a few years older. Crashing to the floor, Tala's small, spider-like fingers grabbed the boy's hair - and pulled his head from the ground. A distinct bellow of pain sounded when Tala thudded the boy's head back onto the concrete floor. "Bryan's my friend! _He's mine_." Another yell, another faint thud onto the floor.

It was then, Tala was no longer aware of anything else around him. He was focused on causing as much pain as he could. Blood had seeped onto the floor and only a quiet call from the other side of the room cause Tala to realise: he was crying, the boy was unconscious and bleeding out, and Bryan had seen him smash Sidorov's head. How many times he had done so Tala wasn't so sure. He sniffed, the cuff of his jumpsuit being used to wipe away any evidence of his own distress. His arms felt weak and heavy.

"T-tala?" Bryan stood at the door, rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe what he had seen: Tala was someone who never fought back. No matter how many times Bryan had punched, kicked, threatened, at times Bryan even spat on the brat. His only reaction was that of a request to be friends, or requesting Bryan to stop because they were, apparently, already. Tala stood slowly, looking down at the unconscious boy he smirked and looked over his shoulder. His hair was still ruffled and sections were very short whilst others were its normal length, some hanging over his eyes.

"We're friends, Bryan. Aren't we?" The smirk chilled Bryan to the bone. He wasn't sure what he should say - would Tala hurt him too if he didn't agree? Glancing at Sidorov, Bryan weighed his options. Whether or not Tala was aware of the intimidating aura he was giving off - it was certainly there. That had to mean that the kid was aware of his power to hurt others, and for Bryan... He didn't want to be the next one in line to test his limits. Bryan had always tried to make allies with the strongest, it was the easiest way to live on the streets at least.

"Sure." Bryan shrugged and as Tala smiled and walked away, demanding his friend to follow. Bryan took one last glance back and followed his captain to wherever he wished to go. After all, sticking with the strongest _was_ the best idea. Right?

* * *

"Why am I asking? No wonder, you did what you did. Robert is just the same as Sidorov in your eyes, isn't he?" Bryan had managed to find a quite place, inside another room - he couldn't handle the busy rooms with people darting back and forth and a few nosy bladers asking him questions. Those questions were mainly, if he was okay, and why exactly he was sitting on the floor. Now he didn't need to put up with any questions in this room...

Until, Tala appeared and tried to drag him out of the stadium. Bryan wasn't too sure how the topic had come onto Robert but it had, and finally Tala was going to feel his wrath. Or at least have a good talking too... Seeing as Bryan was pretty much exhausted emotionally. Maybe it was just the booze making him feel a little lazier than normal?

"Sidorov tried to take you away, Bryan. He was weak, and so were you. You just followed blindly because he'd ensnared you," Tala had given Bryan fair warning when he had brought Robert up. But to bring up _that person _was not acceptable. They could argue over Robert if Bryan desired it so, but Sidorov was a closed-case. No further information could be given on the snake, to Tala there was only one person worse than that eloquent bastard Boris. Sidorov was him. "You only hated me because I was weak."

"I didn't hate you for being weak. I hated that you tried to make me responsible for your life! You think I wanted to take care of you?" Bryan had never enjoyed responsibility. After all he was used to taking care of himself and simply that. No worries of someone else had cropped up until he had seen the redheaded kid wander around the street. Looking more and more desperate as time passed, perhaps it was because Bryan was lonely in the streets that he decided to teach Tala how to survive. Or maybe it was because Tala had genuinely appeared so pitiful. Either way as soon as Tala started to cause Bryan anxiety, it was when he decided he didn't want to have someone else's life in his hands. To hell with that, he had thought.

"You think I wanted to be cast aside as soon as you found someone else?" Friends were not a big deal for Tala when he was younger: neither popular nor unpopular, he seemed to dismiss the thought of being completely alone. Only when he had run away, did he truly understand what the term 'loneliness' meant. Everybody he saw were strangers, and there were no friendly faces till Bryan had appeared. Still, when the Abbey had taken them in, Bryan had promised that he was going to make sure Tala was safe. That promise hadn't been broken till Sidorov had shown up.

On the other hand, Bryan was confused at Tala's stance. "Why the hell did you treat me like shit when I loved you then? Huh?" His voice had left its aggressive edge. "Why did you piss off to some blonde? Was that your revenge too? To make me feel like shit because I liked Sidorov better?" Although Bryans' feelings were no longer focused on the redhead, the pain which the rejection had caused could be conjured up in a moment.

Tala sighed and stood against the wall behind him. The two watched one another before glancing elsewhere. This topic was of course another which shouldn't have been brought up. Although the tension between them dissolved as the cutting jibes had stopped. "I wanted you to acknowledge me, not fall for me." Tala shrugged, "for being your equal and all." A hint of disgust came to his voice, "everything was _so_ easy for you. In and out of the Abbey..." From what Tala had seen of Bryan he was strong-willed, which as much as Tala wished to talk down. He couldn't, and he wouldn't as he, in manner of speaking, _probably_ owed his life to the drunk sitting on the floor. And that was as much as Tala's pride would allow him to admit.

Bryan rubbed the back of his neck, before shaking his head and patting the floor next to him. "Tala, I ever mentioned how much I fucking hate you?" He said before closing his eyes and placing the back of his head against the wall. Tala cocked his head to the side wondering what the hell he was doing, as he sauntered over and sat on the floor next to the older male. Bryan stunk, that was all Tala could really think about now. He really did need help if he wanted to give up his addiction.

"Just about as much as I say how you should drop dead." Bryan snorted before his mind was filled for once, happier memories of his childhood, which strangely enough involved the redhead. Before Bryan could ask his own questions, Tala decided to voice his concerns. "Bryan." Tala waited till Bryan had reopened his eyes and was watching him before he continued. He wanted to know he had his full attention. "Ian and Spencer have already agreed with me on this..."

He was going to talk about his addiction - his 'problem'. Bryan couldn't help but glare, why did his team assume that this was a census? But what Tala did bring up was something completely different. "We... wanna stop." Bryan frowned at the phrasing, "Beyblading." Tala added. Bryan wasn't sure what to think about it. Why, was the most dominant question in his head but even then. More questions were sprouting up. He just hoped that Tala would explain.

"Ian's... bored of it. He should probably, be focussing on school. Spencer... I think he got fed up a while ago, and I..." A heavy sigh, "I can't be bothered to be captain anymore. I wanna do something else. Something that doesn't remind me of the Abbey. So, what about you, Bryan? For or against?" Tala never did leave room for too much detail. Bryan pondered over Hiwatari's reaction. Then again, seeing as the snob bounced back and forth between teams he might not take it so badly. Ian and Spencer's interest in the sport had been waning for a while. Even Bryan had seen that. Guess they, as a team, were beginning to see the world for what it was.

It was something that they didn't need to try and rule over with their bitbeasts.

Bryan didn't know, why, he was reluctant to say 'no', because really, beyblading was low on his to-do list. In fact it wasn't even in the top five. What Bryan wanted to do above all else was be clean of alcohol, rush back over to Germany, pick Robert up and run away cackling as his parents watched mortified. He decided he would have to leave some mocking note or vandalised signature on one of their walls. He would add that to the list. Then after he had escaped cold Russia, he would find someplace to live in Germany. With Robert most likely commenting on the size of the place - the thought brought a smile to his face. And th--

"Bryan, an answer would be nice."

* * *

Neither of the Majestic's managed to qualify, which all of them decided to blame on the fact that Enrique shouldn't plan _when _parties were held. Johnny and Enrique were currently arguing over who had the worse technique out of the newbie opponents which they had knocked out within the first five minutes. They were good enough for regional's, but certainly not world champion material. Robert trailed behind: Oliver had charged ahead wanting to stay away from any of the artificial lights within the place and head to the limo. Before Robert went to auto-pilot he glanced into one of the rooms. Only to find the door was ajar with a green eyes peering out of the space. "Go on without me, I believe I dropped something." He called to his team mates, Johnny waved him off whilst he continued to argue.

Waiting until the two had rounded the corner, Robert backed up. "Bryan? Why are you hiding?" It took Bryan a few seconds to register that he had been caught. He let the door handle go, and decided instead of going out into the open hallway, he stepped back to let Robert inside. If there were a scene, it would be much easier to control. No one was going to chance their curiosity by opening a door to see who it was.

"I thought...You'd be hating on me." Bryan was sure that Robert had had enough time to start thinking about what they had spoken about. Now, Robert should be despising him because he was after all a very pitiful person. At least that was how Bryan was feeling. This day was just filled with confusing events, painful memories and emotional unrest. But here Robert was, smiling - although a frown had now set on his face - he spoke calmly and it did sound to Bryan. That he was happy.

"You need to sober up and start thinking properly, Bryan. Why would I be annoyed? I'm more worried than anything." Worry had stemmed from Bryan's promise to stop drinking. Over the course of this bizarre year, Robert had never wanted a promise to be kept so badly. He needed Bryan to do this one thing for him, no matter how hard, or else he wouldn't be able to justify his own actions. He needed one extra push to leave his family and Bryan being happy without drink was certainly a big push in the direction that they needed, that he needed.

Bryan took a step forward, a little nervous on where exactly they stood. Usually they would argue till one of them couldn't be bothered to fight anymore and said person would leave. Then one of them would make some half-attempt to apologise and eventually it would calm down. What had happened today had thrown Bryan off. Robert had ended it, moved out. Then admitted that he did still care for him; to the point that annoy harm coming to Bryan - wouldn't be watched so silently. "Can I...?"

"Asking politely is a sure way to have me panic." Robert ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "I heard you're team is... disbanding. Are you okay?" Bryan had an odd relationship with the rest of his team. At least to Robert it was peculiar. Was he affected by the sudden decision? Deciding that the first comment was one of permission, Bryan decided he would ignore the latter one and with another chaste kiss - Bryan tried to fight off the urge to sulk. Today hadn't been his day, and right now, he just wanted Robert to pat him on the head and led him to the bedroom - any bedroom. Or any room which had an available mattress.

"I have a to-do list." Bryan mumbled again, although Robert heard every word as he was so close. Robert didn't need to wait long, when he requested what was on this to-do list of Bryan's. The answer made Robert cringe and wish he had never bothered to ask and the other was rather content with the answer. Knowing that Bryan was beginning to cheer up and act more like himself was a good thing after all.

"You. Then rescuing you from the demons you call family. 'N you, again." Smirking Bryan wrapped his hands around Robert - his hands once again groping Robert's backside. Robert meanwhile rolled his eyes and couldn't help but see that the perverted Bryan was back again. Perhaps a sulking Bryan wouldn't have been so bad for a while longer?

"Nothing is safe from those innuendos of yours. Especially me, it seems." He grabbed the hands and placed them higher up, "Remember you'll have to... Get better by default." Although Robert was enjoying having the playful Bryan back, he still did not want him to forget, not so easily anyway, about what was expected of him. Robert smiled when Bryan muttered in understanding before trying once again to indecently touch him in public. "But don't end up falling for someone in rehab. That would be counterproductive," Even though Robert had said it, and had laughed after it. Bryan found himself wondering about the twinge of possessiveness that must have been felt in order to say such a thing.

Bryan was indeed smug with that knowledge. And smugness, to Bryan, was like a drug and it boosted his confidence as he immediately decided that being stopped at a grope and a kiss was all to placid for him. "Either be dragged to the nearest closet or say you'll pay for a room in some hotel-_thing_." Bryan was still hoping that Robert would shrug and say the closet. That would be a grand story to tell anyone. "I won't last eight weeks _and a bit_ without hearing you scream."

The closeness was interrupted as Robert took a step back. "For the last time, I don't scream." Bryan smirked when he realised he hadn't denied the idea of going off and having a romp before departing. Bryan thought it made a wonderful parting gift. So, within seconds, Robert was being led towards the taxi stands with Bryan. Although taking such transport made Robert feel uncomfortable and so he managed to talk Bryan into going in his own limo.

What Robert had thought would happen, was Bryan would be hanging onto him and trying his hardest to make Robert feel uncomfortable in public. However after a few minutes in silence, and the fact that it was Bryan who seemed to indirectly halt any physical contact, Robert decided to revert to his own closed off self. Whatever Bryan was thinking about, it was obviously something he was over analysing or plain serious. "What is it?" asked Robert when they came to the cheap room.

Bryan who appeared to awaken from his period of disinterest turned and asked Robert, in a way that only Bryan really could ask, and in a way that Robert would completely understand without needing any other questions or facts stated. "Wanna have breakfast in bed?"

* * *

Author's Note: I enjoy making loyal, friendship-needing Tala into possessive-sadistic Tala. On another note, did anyone else get the Monty Phyton "and now for something completely different" voiceover at "But what Tala did bring up was something completely different." Or was that just me? I'm thinking of changing that line, you see. D=

=D Does anyone remember what the that good old phrase means for dear Bryan?

-runs off-


	48. Hurtful Morons

Author's Note: Quicker update... Slightly longer than the previous chapter... All is good.

Chapter 48

* * *

Worrying over nothing, that was it. He should simply ignore the nagging feeling within the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind. Bryan was simply not responding and no longer speaking to him because he was busy. Yes, busy detoxing, his mind reasoned. No way could he detox and want to answer a few text messages. Robert glared at his phone, maybe _it _was the problem? But then again, Enrique had answered his messages - it wouldn't just be-- "Robert!" Primrose called to him. "Are you ignoring me, m'boy?"

"Not intentionally, grandmother." He muttered and placed the phone on the table, and ran a hand through his hair. This was no good. Bryan had managed up to week five before he had cut contact. Now, it was well into week seven. At least, Robert was hoping he hadn't cut all contact. Maybe he just didn't have any money at hand to call? That, he assumed was a problem Bryan's class would have to worry about. Robert picked the phone up again and checked the signal. Everything was fine, and yet it wasn't.

Obviously, Bryan was either ignoring him for... some reason, or he couldn't contact him...for some reason. Reasons which Robert's imagination was running away with. "You would think it were a child the way you nurse it." Primrose laughed, before coughing and spluttering. Robert glanced to the side watching his grandmother carefully. He didn't want to dislike her, she had been quite supportive in the fact that he was gay. But that France scenario had left him wondering what else she had lied about.

"Excuse me," He bowed his head and shoved the phone into his pocket. For most of Bryan's detox they only managed to talk later at night. Whilst Bryan was content enough with the medicine he had been given and Robert was away from prying ears. Even those conversations were short and now that Robert remembered, it was usually Bryan who had hung up and ended them as quickly as possible. At first, Robert believed it was because Bryan was proud and disliked letting Robert hearing how much pain he was in. But over the last few weeks there had been nothing.

In the beginning of the detox period, they didn't talk at all. Enrique had claimed that Robert should 'go back on the market', meanwhile Oliver had dragged him around the city. It was a busy few weeks, but eventually Enrique stopped caring about how Robert was doing, Oliver stopped pestering him believing that his 'Bryan' phase was over. Robert of course had forgotten to mention that he was going to wait for eight weeks to see if Bryan could go without a drink.

Robert sighed, everything had been fine up until a few weeks ago. Now, the idea of being in different countries began to look like an escape plan in disguise rather than what was necessary. It was, meant, to force the two to think of their priorities, it was meant to make them think of how life could still carry on even without them together. Time apart would at least allow them time to think logically.

But thousands of miles away, Bryan grumbled as he woke. The bed was warm, and beside him a tuff of blonde hair came into view. Bryan glared at the blonde who smirked, satisfied, back. "Shit..." Bryan remembered that he and Robert did say they could see other people while they were apart. After all Robert only claimed he would wait, not that they were still in a closed off relationship. Bryan vaguely tried to think if they were ever in such a thing, but decided that sleeping with _him_ was not the smartest of ideas.

A valid reason in Bryan's perspective but once again he had found himself weak and in need of some distraction from the pain and mental angst from not being able to have a drink. He had to go through this, he couldn't lose and by any means, he wouldn't. "Morning to you too." The much younger male appeared to want a morning kiss. An act which not even Robert had been indulged with so carelessly, and so Bryan pushed his face away without much concern of the discontentment rising within his 'friend'.

"Stop it, Andy." He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed turning away from Andrew. "I can't do this, I told you." Of course, he had, and Bryan continued to. It was simply because Andrew was easily available in fact Bryan hadn't been sure how to approach him at first. It hadn't been awkward as it came almost immediately that he too wanted a bit of fun while in rehab. And for once in Bryan's life, he actually pitied the guy. He has simply turned seventeen - the age of consent being sixteen - and still he had an attitude of a naive brat. Bryan couldn't think much of him, he whined too much. And he was an admitted alcoholic. Bryan feared for the lower generations.

"Doesn't stop you coming to my bed, though does it?" Andrew sat up, pouting, almost proudly which when Bryan catch a glance of it - made him want to slap his friend. That was all they were, friends with a few benefits here and there. The only tiny piece of information which the grumbling blader had admittedly left out in this scenario was that Andrew was in love with him. It hadn't happened over night, but after Bryan had halted the abuse of one of the more closed-minded people in the clinic, he was followed constantly. Eventually Andrew had openly admitted it - and Bryan found himself wanting to run and _hide_.

"He hasn't visited you once, he obviously doesn't care. Plus, he gave you permission to have a bit of fun now and then. Are you that whipped?" This was another reason why he shouldn't have simply nodded at the sentiment and walked off. No, he should have dealt with this in an adult manner and told the kid to stop. Now, all he did was compliment Bryan constantly or hate on Robert. Neither of which Bryan was comfortable with.

"Look, I can't do this to Robert anymore." Bryan scanned the bedroom floor. But he would, until Robert reappeared in his life. He grabbed the nearby T-shirt and flung it on quickly. He wanted to leave, now, talking only ever ended up with strained words. And Bryan didn't want to lose his only support. They had both heard Bryan's excuses, they had both heard how it was unfair to Robert even though Bryan had stated that it was _fine_ to sleep with anyone he choose while he wasn't _with_ Robert.

Bryan was confused, and it confused Andrew even more. "But you can when you want comfort. What about me?" Hurtful, pained tones appeared in the young males voice. Bryan scoffed and muttered a few curses before Andrew lightened up, "or are you running away because you are beginning to fall in love with me?" Bryan threw a look of disgust his way, and the confidence that had oozed from that statement was instantly destroyed and Andrew sulked while he sat in bed.

"I want to meet Robert. You either do what I want or I'll let him know all about our fun." To Andrew this was the perfect idea. He could show this Robert how Bryan hadn't thought of him that much. He could show Bryan that he obviously must be closer than the rest of the people in this clinic to have been approached for some sexual favours. Not only that, but why would Bryan help him, if he didn't mean it? Andrew smiled to himself, Robert wasn't anyone special.

"He's coming over in a week." Bryan muttered. He didn't want to admit that the cravings were constant, that he couldn't keep his mind off them if he wasn't sleeping or fucking. He probably wouldn't be able to handle Robert and his questions if he phoned. Andrew was however, trying to interfere and Bryan found himself reluctant in leaving the boy without more than a harsh word. Maybe he shouldn't have started this while he was here?

* * *

Robert hadn't received a text message to the address of the clinic, no it was to a hotel - along with a room number. The fact that Bryan could afford one made Robert slightly agitated. If he could pay for this then he had simply been ignoring him over the past couple of weeks. He knocked quickly on the door, trying to ignore how heavy his eyelids felt. Jet lag was never good for an insomniac. The door opened only slightly. The secretive glance over his shoulder and how slowly he moved to the side to let him in made Robert suspicious. Narrowing his eyes at the Russian who stood, rather awkwardly, Bryan spoke quickly as if to explain himself. "Robert, we have to talk."

Robert walked in, keeping a careful eye on Bryan before he realised that he wasn't the only one to keep Bryan company. The aristocrat gave the young boy a look over. No more than eighteen, Robert assumed, he was skinny and with ruffled clothes which didn't even seem to be ironed. "Bryan?" Looking back over to Bryan to see if he would explain what was going on, and why there was someone else here. "Who are you exactly?" Perhaps it was his nerves that had made it come out as an angry demand than a simple question.

"Andrew and I take it you're Robert." Andrew tilted his head while his eyes ran over Robert. "I thought you'd be more impressive." He had been expecting a model or maybe this guy was incredibly smart. Did Bryan go for smart guys? Folding his arms over his chest Andrew watched as Bryan sighed to himself and came and stood next to Robert. That made him nervous, why didn't he want to stand next to him?

"Robert," Speaking calmly, and a little too quietly for Robert to be put at ease, Bryan held onto his forearm. "You know we had a sorta _loose_ rule so we--" Robert didn't want to hear anything about this boy, unless he was a long-lost relative or someone who was going to help Bryan gain his VISA and the process of immigrating to Germany, Robert couldn't care less. A few days later, Robert would blame his hostility on the fact he hadn't been sleeping well. But the aggression in Robert's voice could be heard from the first uttered syllable.

Bryan knew fine well that this could become very nasty, very quickly. "So he's someone who you picked up?" Andrews' lips became a thin line and as if he were trying to refute the judgement that Robert had placed upon him. He yelled back, emotion over throwing his sense. Bryan flinched when he heard the words, he could feel how Robert tensed at them so suddenly. Yes, Bryan could feel the hate between the two - Bryan glanced between the two nervously. He had never been in this kind of situation before.

"No, I'm not. I'm more than just a--" But Bryan wouldn't allow this to go on any longer than it had too. All he wanted was for Andrew to realise that, no, Bryan didn't love him back and no, he was not going to leave Robert for him. And that, no, Robert shouldn't be angry or remotely jealous. Such a young guy probably didn't even know what love was anyway... Bryan hoped he didn't or else he would be doing a rather cruel thing bringing these two into the same room as one another.

Robert didn't look at Bryan, when he had tried to catch his eye earlier, all the Russian did was avoid it. There was no way that this was happening. Was Bryan going to say that he was no longer in love or - had never been? That this _Andrew _was what he had been looking for? How much did Andrew know about Bryan anyway? How long had they spoken? "Shut up, Andy: we're just friends."

All it took for Bryan to realise what was really happening, was a phrase, a phrase that he too had used in desperation. "Friends don't sleep with each other!" Andrew had came closer to Bryan, had tried to reach for him - as if the physical contact would make Bryan regain his senses and push the snob next to him away. But as soon as Bryan let the small hold of Robert go, he did not realise the glare that Robert sent to him.

Andrew was taken hold of, and Bryan began to speak in Russian. Bryan wasn't yelling, but Andrew was. The kid started crying soon after. Robert watched with bitterness: was this the reason he had been ignored? Was this blonde... whore the reason he had to worry about Bryan when there was no need to? Had this boy no shame? Crying in front of both of them as if his pride meant nothing? Urgh, this was pathetic. He was pathetic.

On the other hand, Bryan could easily empathise with the boy, he knew very well the pain that was coursing through him. The pain of rejection and knowing, deep inside, that he would never be held in a high enough regard by his loved one. Oh, the irony that Bryan was the one to make another feel like this. How he wished he could have gone back in time and told Andrew to leave. To deny the little deal to keep them both clean: they should have done it the old fashioned way, with sheer willpower alone. He probably should have been more aware but he once again had made a rash decision to ease his own suffering.

Robert folded his arms, watching as the younger male continued to voice his feelings - how Robert wanted the kid to shut up. Not being able to sleep did not make one in the best of moods, and this - this, by no means made Robert approachable or at all mannerly. Glaring at him as still he clung onto Bryan, Robert noticed that Bryan didn't flinch and try to push Andrew away. Bryan kept a hold on him, speaking to him in their own language till they were harshly whispering to each other.

It didn't take long for Robert to give one last glare to the boy as he fled, slamming the door.

"I guess, you wanna know what that was about, huh?" Know what it was about? That was an _understatement_ and an _overstatement _all in the same breath. For one, why on earth did Bryan need to bring this boy here? He would have been happy to have simply heard of it in passing, like Robert was planning to do with his own 'playthings'. It had not been an issue when Robert had agreed that they could meet others. In the end, to Robert they would be faceless people who would be mentioned in passing. Yet now, it had happened, he had seen Andrew, and how Robert wanted to know every detail. If Andrew was in love with Bryan - did Byan confess to him? Did he twist his words? "Andy... apparently was a fan – we met in rehab – but it was just fun, y'know."

It was the nickname that Robert was most unhappy about. It sounded so familiar and friendly. Bryan wasn't like that at all. Not wishing to seem bitter or at all discouraged from what he had just seen, Robert blinked and shrugged. "Most people hold marriage as a serious, loving commitment. I was always taught it was a simple deal between two parties. If you want to sleep with others, it's _fine_." A general rule of thumb was - whenever the word 'fine' was used to describe someone's emotional state it was not, as they described, fine. At least not when it came to Robert. "But why did you hold onto him?" That was when the glare appeared.

Spotlight now being completely on him, with such intensity Bryan muttered his words, standing awkwardly and only glancing to meet the hard gaze every now and again. "Because... I know how he feels. He could relapse because of me," The last part was a little worry that had in fact cause Bryan to continue the games which he and Andrew had. He was always worried that the 'no' he told Andrew could make him rush into the street and have him buy booze to make himself feel needed. Bryan would relapse if Andrew did.

"His fault for being weak." Every since Andrew pestered him to meet Robert, Bryan had been planning to keep things calm, quiet and most importantly simple. What was meant to happen was Robert and Andrew were to meet and Andrew, upon seeing him would accept that Robert wasn't some figment of Bryan's imagination - used as an excuse to keep his other, more serious, requests at bay. Then after Andrew left, what was meant to happen, was Robert would have been miffed,_ a little_, and Bryan would be calm... quiet... and eventually throughout the evening Robert would forget about it. And they could talk about what they should do. This meeting was for Andrew to leave him alone - it wasn't meant to revolve around Bryan or Robert.

That comment however, made that plan not only be discarded it made Bryan forget about why Robert was here. Why he didn't want to 'get serious' with Andrew when he had asked. For Robert, it wasn't surprising that he taken the bait and yelled back an answer. Maybe he was a little surprised at how menacingly close and cold Bryan looked. "How can you say that about him, 'n expect me to believe your praises?" He slammed a fist against the wall, behind Robert. But he didn't flinch, he simply continued to stare, angrily.

"How do you expect me to act in this situation?" Robert sneered. "Hope he's well and has a good life? Admire him?" Bryan could hear the mocking tones, "I think he's a fool, and you are too for somehow creating feelings out of nothing." It hurt. Although, it didn't necessarily _pain_ him for long. It was a quick stab of pain and then no feeling - as if he had been stabbed and instantly had morphine course around his body.

Growling out his own answer, Bryan said the only few things he knew he might be able to apologise for later - but he also knew it was going to hurt. "Says the guy who fell in love with another dude, in under a month." Robert immediately recoiled. By that, of course, Bryan only saw the small flinch and hunch of his shoulders. But then Robert went back to his gazing, his spiteful words and hidden little masks. Bryan had joined him in this scenario of covering emotions up.

"Says the fool who tried to gain affections from his captain." The two just stood silently, with one hand - no longer a fist - against the wall. Bryan watched as the anger, the spiteful sneer and the small fractions of hurt slipped away from Robert's face. Bryan could feel his own masks changing again and all he wanted to do was yell, 'stop', at the top of his lungs and start this all over again. He hated how he handled social issues. He couldn't, and that was the problem.

Robert didn't know what had happened in the past eight weeks that made Bryan suddenly shut off. Nor did he truly want to know why he had decided that speaking with him was low on his list. But, through eight weeks of gruelling detox, Bryan was much more willing to sacrifice his pride - a little - to say what he thought. The aristocrat was rather stunned when Bryan leaned away, and rubbed his forehead. "This wasn't meant to be like this," Bryan said, "didn't we say we'd start over or something?"

An excuse escaped Roberts' lips before he even had a chance to express what he too felt about this dreary occurrence. "We did argue a lot at the beginning." Neither bothered to say much after it was spoken. Bryan grunted an answer to it before Robert decided that everything was still far too tense. "I have awful jet lag, it wouldn't be an inconvenient if I take a nap, would it?" Both of them thought it would be a good idea. To have the other sleep - which would make Robert more reasonable when he woke - and it gave Bryan time to sort out his thoughts.

He didn't want to hear about how someone else had fallen for Bryan. He didn't want to hear about how that someone had actually affected him so much. Robert was by no means saying that he had never quashed some unrequited, naive, love. He had once - but he had handled it quickly. He certainly had make some meet-and-greet within a hotel room. But then again, Robert could only guess the reason why Bryan had done that. Some terrible attempt to put Andrew in his unrequited love-place, and tell him that yes, he had finished playing around?

* * *

The two of them felt suffocated inside, and although the weather could have been better - Robert and Bryan decided to walk around for a bit. It was cold, but it was dry and that was the main thing. Robert was asked every now and again if he was _too_ cool, even though he had more clothing on between them. The walk itself was just as bitter as the wind which blew in their faces. Neither of them seemed content with being near. Eventually, Bryan came to a halt and gazed around the empty grounds: Bryan vaguely remembered he'd thrown Ian into a large mount of snow during the off-season, near the large oak in the centre. "Bryan, why do you... drink?"

It wasn't a welcomed topic, but it was better than the looming questions which could cause more damage than good. "Dunno, I just do." After that, Robert assumed the conversation was over. He did not believe it was his place to constantly question Bryan about his past. But Bryan eventually added on another tippet of information. "It makes me happy, I guess." Robert glanced at the ground as he walked carefully, following Bryan as he led.

Bryan didn't feel comfortable talking about this. Not here, in Russia, not when they both knew the argument from earlier was still simmering in their heads. "Why?" Bryan hated the word, and the question that was attached along with it. Robert was close. Bryan understood that Robert could probably list a few things about him without much trouble. But should he mention something, that he wanted to forget about completely? He wanted to 'move on' already, and still after all these long years his mind would still wander back to the times where Boris was the law and he was both, what Bryan adored and hated. _'Boris tricked every last one of us.' _Sometimes, Bryan wondered what would have become of him if he had declined the invitation to having a warm meal given to him three times a day with a bed to sleep in. Would he even be alive to this day? Would he still be on the streets, with no friends or purpose?

"The Abbey. There were so many rules, procedures and... lame routines, it was tiresome at best. Easiest way to forget 'em." Bryan said, his voice lowering at the memories. Robert was slowly losing the will to continue to walk, for once he did want to talk about it. His curiosity was peaking, and with the way Bryan walked away, squirmed and stalled under the question.... It wasn't just a normal abbey. Bryan had once claimed he had been raised in Hell. With the emotional baggage Bryan had been carrying around, Robert was sure that a lot of negative events which had happened there had shaped him.

So his mind was still stuck in the past? Robert frowned, well it wouldn't be a big deal, after all he had been required to change his way of thinking too. No longer were there other people, people he paid, to come along and do chores and make his food. Now he had to sit and read the cooking instructions before he attempted to cook himself. "You don't have to follow them anymore, Bryan, you know that."

"An _outsider_ like you wouldn't understand." He snapped, and Robert knew he hadn't said the most encouraging thing. "The Abbey is always there: it's imprinted. Like how to write, you learn 'n don't have to think 'bout it after a while. It's just something that _happens _after awhile_._" Robert knew he had certainly said the one thing that he probably shouldn't have. If he had said anything else then perhaps Bryan was not speed walking away as if his life depended on it.

Robert sighed, his warm breath being seen in the cold air. It didn't take long for Robert to catch an arm, "Just please, stop." Robert wondered what he could say to apologise. After all, an apology on its own didn't seem like enough. It always might be an opening for Bryan to start the previous argument up. That Andrew boy was obvious a friend, whom he had insulted: and in the process hurt Bryan. It was Robert's turn to squirm. "Surely it, it wasn't..."

Before Robert's mind started adding all the horrid stories he had ever heard in his life together, Bryan decided to stop Robert from blowing it out of proportion. _'Is he?' _Bryan felt himself growl at the voice in his head, he didn't want to open up old wounds which would never fully closed. No point in hurting himself a great deal, when it was always going to be a sore spot - best just leave it alone and never discuss it. "We were never hurt, physically or _nothing_. It was just emotional _rubbish_." Robert glared when he heard that last sentence. Emotional rubbish? It was obvious how much it had affected him then. "Yelling and put-downs – _I guess_."

For a boy who had been an only child, whose parents loved him for all of his attempts: and who only ever scolded if he could be hurt or if he did not follow their expectations... Yelling and put-downs were not run-of-the-mill. They would have torn him apart as a child if he had never received either as a young child. He would have broken as soon as someone so much as told him he wasn't good enough. Robert was a spoilt child, and with that he was weak-willed, as he had always received what he wanted. No work involved, for him at least. "You're a lot stronger than I give you credit for, Bryan."

His imagination had already taken horror stories of abuse and strung them into one large nightmare. The thought of Bryan going through such experiences... It was Robert's turn to gaze at the ground, which had changed from concrete to grass. The oak tree stood only a few yards away - it seemed Bryan was trying to run away from the actual place than anything else.

Bryan of course didn't want the one place he came to unwind, to become tainted with thoughts of his childhood. He wanted this place to be a place where he could think. Without interruption of the thoughts of Boris or beyblading. "Hey, trying to--" He was going to pass the remark off as some 'come hither' comment but Bryan heard a sniff. Oh, how Bryan hated that noise, it only meant that the snob was going to cry. Maybe not hysterically but one or two tears was still pretty awkward for the Russian to handle. "—I didn't mention it so you could weep like a wench, tch." No laugh, no playful hit. "Calm down. It wasn't that bad."

Now, Bryan was hurting. Lying about his past only made it stick in his mind more. About the punishments, that sounded so easy, so... docile and yet were so unbearably cruel. Like being made to stand for three hours. Walking, sure, it may had just hurt his feet, his leg muscles. But standing on the spot? His knees ached after the first two, then by the third all Bryan could do was plea that he sit. A child, merely pleading to sit the hell down. Or where Boris would tell him how he would go back on the streets if he didn't destroy the other beyblader. How he would die alone, and of course a young Bryan knew what this term meant and _Boris_ knew that. Bryan'd seen decaying death before. Then the guilt. Oh, the guilt of hurting someone else - who was in exactly the same boat. Who would plead just as much as Bryan did if forced to stand, plead just as much as Tala did when he was hurt and seeking comfort.

As soon as those words had left Bryan, Robert glanced to analyse his emotions. He was scowling, uncomfortably, as if he were hiding the fact he hated a meal from an eagerly awaiting chef. "You're a liar." That caused Bryan to immediately look at the other in the eye. Before Robert - and he knew he would - see any form of pain, he pulled the hem of Bryan's hood _down. _Bryan tensed, thinking that Robert was teasing him, but half realised that if he stayed in such as way... only the ground would be able to witness his pain. "And we both know it." Robert whispered, gloved hands clinging and keeping Bryan's head down. "Stop pretending like it was normal, and everything was okay in the end." Bryan heard another sniff. "It _hurt_, admit it."

_'Don't think about it.' _His mind soothed, but still the thoughts continued, still ran through his head._ 'It was normal for you.' _Normal minus the pain, he shouldn't have had to go through that. He was a kid--_ 'It was okay... Everything was okay back then.' _Bryan shut his eyes tight he couldn't think about this, he shouldn't think about this. _'You were fine. Everything was just fine.'_ No it wasn't, it was shit, it was Hell, it was wrong, it was--_ 'Shit.' _His mind hissed as the warmth in his eyes was suddenly felt upon his cheek.

He kept a hold of the hood, but as Bryan slowly came forward: he let go as once again he found the Russian resting his head against his shoulder. Robert slowly relaxed, the wind had caused him to become somewhat uncomfortable and rigid. Robert wasn't surprised by the sudden affection - this hug wasn't to calm him down after all. Bryan spoke a few words to himself in Russian. His voice was indeed light, fragile and quivering under the strain of whatever memories he was reliving. He was curious to what had occurred in the Abbey, but Robert was by far more interested in Bryan being comfortable with his past. At least then, he may be able to live without having to think about it every second. Robert vaguely wondered if it was possible to forget about being able to write or how to ride a bike.

Robert's hood fell back awkwardly as Bryan tugged at it without looking. His hands were cold, fingertips like ice Robert noted and gave a light shiver as Bryan's left hand pressed itself to the nape of his neck. Robert glanced away to the side hoping not to catch another pained look from Bryan. He didn't wanted to see the sheer _confusion_ on his face, whether or not he was allowed to feel pain or anger over what had happened. Whatever had happened. Robert didn't say anything when Bryan's moist cheek was pressed to his own.

"You're freakin' annoying, know that?" Robert immediately felt more at ease at the words Bryan said into his ear. He sounded calm, he sounded fine - other than the slight sniffle which occurred near the end. Deciding that this was the time to jump onto another topic, to put this little event behind them Robert answered quietly as if he were speaking to a timid animal he could chase off with the wrong tone.

"That is part of my charm, or so I am told." Smirking, Bryan moved away subtly rubbing his face hoping Robert wouldn't see. He did, but Robert made no comment and glanced away knowing that Bryan was least likely wishing to be seen. If Robert knew one thing about Bryan, it was that if it wasn't anger or some gleeful sarcasm, emotion was not allowed to show through. Robert didn't know how to react when Bryan started to walk off.

Before the snob called to him to stop, Bryan grabbed him in a headlock: unlike every other time he did so - he didn't squeeze at all. "Robert." It took a few moments for Robert register the words that Bryan had said. "Welcome to Russia." The meaning behind those words, Robert took as some hybrid between appreciation and acceptance. Then again, it could just be Bryan's bad social skills coming into play, but with small smirk that stayed upon his face for the rest of the day, Robert was going to assume he was right the first time.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't want to make Bryan start howling and bubbling, and start going "woe is me!" and so forth. So a tear or two seems... like the most Robert's going to get from him. (Which is a tear or two more than anyone else mind you). Two more chapters to go…


	49. The End?

Chapter 49

* * *

"What're you doing up?" Bryan had crept inside and closed the door quietly not to wake the snob. And he was up, standing gazing out of the window. Well, Bryan wouldn't be bothering with consideration for a while seeing as his timing appeared well off. Yes, Bryan should stay his self-centred, arrogant self. Yes, Bryan should not bother to try and improve his personal skills.

Robert stood rather rigidly, with his arms folded and a calm expression on his face: Robert had turned to look over his shoulder. Bryan glanced to the bed: not so much as a wrinkle on it. So, Robert couldn't sleep? Although Bryan felt himself sarcastically reason that Robert would have a greater chance if he was actually _in_ the bed. Deciding not to vocalise such thoughts, Bryan walked over to the other male.

Standing in the room with only boxers on probably screamed for Bryan to give him attention. Not as if the attention Robert received annoyed him in any way. It kept the night stimulating and much less of a chore to try and sleep peacefully through the darkness. Bored, Robert had decided to leave the bed and find a more interesting activity. This resulted in him looking out of the window. The thrills in life. "Just couldn't sleep." A smile slipped onto his face once Robert spoke. Bryan had slipped his arms around him but, awkwardly Bryan's chin dug into his shoulder. "Nothing particularly outrageous, Bryan," Robert said and leaned back onto the sudden affectionate Russian.

"How did the _meeting_ go?" Robert's question had become yet another odd key phrase to the pair of them. Like the double meanings with the terms, 'mongrel' and 'playing chess', the word 'meetings' implied something different also. This in realty meant the group therapy which Bryan had agreed to join and continue to participate in, in order for him to find out the reason for his addiction. Saying meeting at least made Bryan more relaxed as no one could overhear and pity him.

"Some woman broke down in tears." Margret, at least Bryan assumed it was seeing as one of the other males had a habit of calling her Mags. She too had been reluctant in handing out information on her childhood she was much older though – at least forty. Or perhaps the alcohol abuse had aged her terribly? "Andy walked out too-" Robert glanced to the right, watching how Bryan spoke the words.

"I thought more along the lines of _you _and how _you_ did." No way did Robert feel jealousy when he heard the young male's name. Andy. His forename was Andrew – and yet here Bryan felt close enough to this young thing to establish a nickname for him. The name Andrew, far from elaborate or even long name to say and yet Bryan still gave him a nickname. He barely remembered most peoples' names.

"It... Have you cut all contact with your family yet?" Hearing the sudden jump of the topic, Robert decided not to press too hard to hear what Bryan had got up to. Obviously, Bryan wouldn't give up information on his weakness so carelessly. The idiot still disliked talking about anything regarding: his childhood, alcohol, thoughts and feelings, the nightmares he had – in general Bryan was being Bryan.

"Not completely. For one, I'm not too fond of the thought of living in Russia." If only Bryan lived in Germany, or if only Robert lived in Russia, the problem or migrating wouldn't be so troublesome. Not only did it mean one of them would be completely isolated by not knowing the native language they wouldn't have any of their friends in sight.

"It just comes down to whether or not you wanna learn Russian or I wanna learn German more." Bryan had worried over it. Constantly, for the past few days. Legally his name still appeared at the house Ian lived in at current. However, if Bryan were to leave Russia then Ian would be alone. Alone and being legally a minor would mean he would be shoved into a foster home. For one year? Ian wouldn't appreciate even a day of it.

"Would you like to learn German?" asked Robert. He disliked the idea of staying in this cold place. Not as if the heating didn't work – and with the money he had managed to sneak out of his home, well... Money wasn't the main factor in this situation. Ultimately Robert did not know what he should do. Talk Bryan into moving to Germany? Where he already had contacts? Or stay here in Russia where he really could escape his old life?

Bryan smirked, "wouldn't mind knowing a few interesting phrases," he muttered. Robert chuckled at the classic response. He turned his head to the side again and glanced over the Russian's face, noticing the mischievous leer. A chaste kiss only because Robert decided to pull out of Bryan's hold and wandered to the bed to sit down.

"So long as I don't need to teach you what they mean." Bryan grumbled at the answer. And here he thought Robert wouldn't have been able to give a reply to it. The jokes stopped afterwards as Bryan, as much as he didn't want to admit it, felt emotionally drained. Sitting in a small room talking about oneself, definitely the hardest thing Bryan had ever volunteered to do.

When Robert opened his eyes, he instantly knew something was wrong with Bryan. Sitting up he realised why Bryan no longer lay in bed but in fact, sitting down, and his chin on his knee, on the floor. "Bryan?" He didn't move but as Robert edged towards the silent male he noticed a glass bottle sitting innocently at Bryan's side.

"I fucked up, again." Bryan said it softly, as if he didn't want Robert to hear the words. As if he wanted Robert to go back to sleep so he could hide the evidence. Robert could do nothing but stare at the bottle, then back to Bryan. '_What_? _Why_?' A joke it had to be a joke, a sick joke. Bryan had already done his eight weeks. He should have... He shouldn't have lost again. He should have... Have coped.

"Looks like we will have to have a talk after all..." Robert replied just as gently, and lay down on his stomach at the edge of the bed. He rested his jaw against Bryan's shoulder, and wrapped his right arm around his neck. His left arm gripped onto the mattress keeping him balanced. Minutes past without so much as a word. Without a sound, the two kept as still as they could. The bottle glistened with the streetlights which shone a dreary yellow into the room. It had won.

Both Bryan and Robert knew once a certain question was asked, once a certain answer appeared to both of them – they couldn't continue on. Bryan couldn't continue on, not like this. A shaky breath, then Bryan spoke. "You're going to leave, huh?" Bryan looked down at the bottle which he had dived into the corner shop to purchase. He had told himself this would be the outcome. Yet he hadn't stopped.

He couldn't fuckin' stop.

Bryan let his legs go from his clasped hands, and extended them out in front of him. "This _was_ your last chance, Bryan." Robert replied closing his eyes he could smell the slight tinge of alcohol in the air. He couldn't pretend such an event never happened Bryan wouldn't learn his lesson then. Bryan should learn... a hard lesson from Robert leaving. But, damn, even Robert thought that perhaps he should give Bryan another chance. Robert reopened his eyes and watched as Bryan shifted.

"I know." Bryan moved his head a fraction, to enable him to look at Robert a little easier. He slipped his left hand onto the base of Robert's neck, "I didn't mean to-" But his excuse was cut short as Robert glared and interrupted him. Bryan genuinely disliked seeing such an expression. It ultimately meant he had done something very wrong. And he would be scolded for it.

"-Don't." Robert snapped, "Don't _dare_ use that phrase. I don't want you to apologise, I want you to get better." By the end of his miniature rant, Robert sighed and tried to relax as the tension building up between his shoulders began to cause discomfort. How could Bryan plan to use an excuse? Did he believe Robert would accept it and forget?

"I..." Bryan said nothing more and the grasp on Robert's neck tightened ever so slightly. Robert nuzzled his neck, hoping for the complete thought that was running away with him. But Bryan stayed silent even with the encouragement. For Bryan to revert to his old, non-talking self in this kind of scenario, it made Robert uneasy.

"Is asking you, to stop drinking, really too much?" Robert posed the question to calm his worry, but after it had been said, he suddenly didn't want to hear the response. "Are you only going to be content with a drink in your hand?" He squinted his eyes to look at the floor, he tensed – and he was sure that Bryan would be able to feel his unease.

"You think I enjoy this?" The accusation made Bryan feel like shit. How he wanted to stop, and all he could do was say it, repeatedly and hope Robert understood. But how could he? How could Robert believe him when they were just words? How could Robert believe him when half the time he was curious if _he_ even meant it? "I just - I need it," Bryan said, the bitterness slipping into his voice until he found himself glaring at the wall.

"I don't... I don't know what to tell you, Bryan." It was with that Robert lost the will to empathise with Bryan. How could he say, sound so truthful, when he always appeared to admit alcohol was as valuable as air to him? "Why did you... you lasted eight weeks? Why now?" Why couldn't he stay off it? Robert pushed himself up, away from Bryan. He sat quietly, whilst Bryan glanced over his shoulder to him.

"I can smell the disappointment from here." Bryan snarled, "Admit it." He narrowed his eyes, the sudden temptation to drink the last few dregs in the bottle simply to spite Robert flushed his system. But he stayed put, he continued to glare at the displeased Robert who sat watching his every move. What had annoyed Bryan was the sudden retreat of comfort – not good enough anymore? Was that it?

"That's not fair, Bryan. Of course, I'm not pleased about this. You're still sick. You're still drinking." For as long as Robert could remember he had tried to stay helpful, to stay sympathetic and compassionate on such topics. But, now, he just did not understand. He couldn't take this anymore, and he was beginning to spite Bryan's very name. At times it just felt as it really was an excuse, not a reason, just a lame _excuse_ which a child gave, freeing them of any responsibility. "Bryan, promise me you will overcome this."

The silence made them both agonise over what Robert had spoken. It was the silence that made Bryan very aware of how badly he needed help. Not just physical help. "I don't think I can." The glare soften, until Bryan forced himself to look away, to not show such a weak face. "I don't even think I want to. I don't know if I can..." Perhaps, if Tala had sat down and told him to do so – or if Robert had – or if Ian had-.

No, that wasn't fair. No one was at fault. No one but Bryan could be held responsible for the destruction and pain he had caused not only other people, but himself, from this affliction. From behind him, Bryan heard words spoken with a scared tone. Worry was no longer there – fear made itself known as Robert believed this meeting could very well be their last. "Not even for your own sake?" Those words echoed.

Bryan pried his eyes from the beverage beside him, and sighed to himself before resting the back of his head against the mattress. Now, Robert would go back to Germany to parents who dominated his life. And it was all Bryan's fault. "Not even for your sake, snob." Robert's abrupt hate for Bryan stilled. Perhaps, Bryan was as serious as he could be. Perhaps, he didn't mean to run out and buy – but it made no difference. Bryan had broken his word, and the hate turned once again into grief.

"Bryan." Robert did not understand what he could say, what he could do which would in-turn, encourage Bryan to try again to stop. He had tried so many times, and still he had failed. His resolve must have been failing by now. The oldest male sighed and ended up sitting on the bed, his legs over the side – in general sitting next to the sullen Russian.

Another few minutes ticked by. "What if I do die? What if this kills me?" Bryan rested the side of his head against Robert thigh: he wished such thoughts to disappear. But they were there, and they would now and again shout in his head until he truly desired the beverage to drown them out.

Most did not believe they would die unnaturally: a natural, peaceful death. For Bryan, he believed that once he had left the Abbey he could withstand anything. Withstand anything the world threw at him and he would life till a ripe old age. Yet now... Now... He feared for his life. What if he couldn't stop? What if his fate was to end up like Robert's Uncle? What if... "Don't wallow in such thoughts," A whisper, and then a calming, warm, weight on Bryan's head. Robert ran a hand through Bryan's already wild hair; Robert did not wish to hear about such ideas. Such worries of Bryans'. No, such thoughts should be kept to himself. He shouldn't worry Robert like such. Robert wouldn't be able to take much of such talk.

"Why the hell not?" Bryan growled, but nonetheless stayed still and allowed the calming touch to continue. "I've lost everything else." If Bryan's life were a movie, this would be the point where Robert would deny such words and admit they still had one another. Soft music would play and the screen would fade to black. Robert would stay in Russia and help and Bryan would eventually be cleaned up with no other personal problems cropping up in the meanwhile.

Robert never did deny what Bryan said.

"Which means you have everything to gain from stopping." Robert's brain hurt, he couldn't keep turning the depressing situations around for much longer. This wasn't his forte after all. "And if you can't, you'll die, Bryan." Robert swallowed a lump in his throat, "And if do, I swear - _I'll haunt you_." The gentle strokes turned into a fistful of hair, and pulled till Bryan was looking up to Robert. "Understand?"

Bryan blinked in response before grunting, he understood Robert would probably resent him if he did die. Bryan didn't want to be resented by Robert – at least that was a simple deal in his head. He wouldn't die. He wasn't allowed to. Bryan sighed when he felt the tension on his scalp subside and the strokes continue. "You can come find me when you're better too." Robert said and disliked the future which lay ahead of him. Although he could go back to a fortune, what did Bryan have? Who could he depend on? Roberts' parents would make too much of a fuss if he was living alone. He would certainly cave, and to Robert – living on his own, without the perverted Russian took most of the lure of having a place to call his. Bryan wouldn't be there to make him breakfast nor would he be there to speak with.

He'd be completely alone.

Robert didn't want to admit it, scared to live his own life, without company was the true reality of the situation. He had always believed that Bryan was very strong and independent and now, he was dependent on alcohol? It didn't help. It really didn't. And Robert had no logical reason to stay away from his family. He'd forgive and forget. So, somewhere down the line, perhaps, he could do the same with Bryan. Forgive Bryan for doing this yet again. Forget about it happening.

"Robert, I really, didn't mean-" Bryan knew the phrase had already caused Robert agitation. However, Bryan at least wanted the snob to know he hadn't used the phrase to simply escape an argument, or the attempt at an apology. This _was_ his apology, it may not have eloquent or at all typical to say. But, just as he thought – Robert stopped him before he finished the sentence.

"Don't, either say you're sorry or don't say anything." Obviously he didn't understand, and Bryan wasn't sure if he should explain the meaning behind those often used words. They probably shouldn't try and deepen any part of this far-fetched relationship seeing as it was over. It had been over ever since Bryan sneaked out of the room, to find the only substance he craved. Robert, after some time, nudged Bryan off his leg before he decided he would try and rest. His mind swirled with questions of accusations all of which Robert did not wish to ask. Not yet, not when Bryan was feeling terrible. Doing so wouldn't help either of them. On the other hand, Bryan disliked the thought of silently sleeping next to one another when, as soon as Robert woke – he'd leave.

Leaving the bottle on the floor, Bryan crawled onto the bed and he tried to kiss him, but Robert jerked his head away. He saw the breif hurt which crossed Bryan's face before it once again, became expressionless. "You're kisses are terrible when you've..." Robert didn't say the word. They both knew it could start an argument which neither of them could disregard. Bryan held onto Robert, pulled him gently as if trying to persuade him. He tried again, this time Robert allowed another simple kiss. But immediately pushed the younger male away.

"Stop it. I can taste that vile..." Glancing away, as Bryan let go, and sat patiently on his own side of the bed, Robert rolled over knowing this was the end. Robert heard shuffling, the bed covers moving slightly and then the heat of Bryan near him.

"I ruined this, didn't I?" Bryan no longer knew how to cope with this situation. Every time he shared a bed with Robert he had been allowed to touch. He had been allowed to talk and now... Now it felt as if a brick wall was being built between them. Growing taller and wider with every passing second. Bryan heard a sniff.

"Yes, Bryan, you did. I'll leave in the morning."

"If you like me as much as you claim to – you have to stay." Ah, Bryan The Addict had appeared. Robert half-expected this side to show up. After all, if Robert left: it would be apparent to anyone Bryan had a problem. The Addict could never be made to admit such a fault. Never. So, the safest way to live was to convince Robert to stay and to overlook everything. "Just forget it happened. We'll just pretend it never happened."

The sheer expecting forgiveness made Robert hiss his name, "Bryan." It occurred to Robert only then: perhaps leaving benefitted Bryan more? Every time they argued it caused them both stress, but with Bryan to be stressed meant another relapse could happen. Stress wouldn't be good for the recovering alcoholic. The Addict once again grabbed hold of Robert, a little more forcefully than before. A little more desperate than before. Robert could smell the problem... "Maybe I'm the problem." The statement surprised Bryan so much The Addict ran away to hide and Bryan reverted to his usual self. The Addict was a coward in spite of everything it wanted. "You lasted eight weeks, without speaking with me, as soon as I came back into your life, you slipped up. How can I stay here, with you, knowing that?"

Robert began to believe in this truth. Had Bryan drank smaller quantities, meanwhile Robert had allowed him one night to have as much as he wanted? Had that started it? Was this his fault? No, it couldn't be... Robert looked away from Bryan, who was now searching for answers to _why_ he would say such a thing. Another incident was the night which Bryan had went back to Tala's and ended up being shoved into hospital. Had Robert irked Bryan so much that he had caused him to... To do such a thing? Guilt was the only feeling that Robert could experience now. On the other hand, Bryan had begun to feel worry over the introverted way Robert was acting.

"It's not your fault," he said, letting go of Robert. Voice dropped to a mere murmur. "I'm just weak." Meanwhile Robert considered Bryan might be able to overcome this addiction quicker than first thought. Since when did Bryan admit weakness? For the last time, Robert caressed the younger male's hair and allowed them both one more night. The morning after – the official end in their minds was nothing sort of devastating...

"I really should go," The Jurgen family had been told of the sudden rearrangement and they had been delighted. Sending the quickest jet and their butler to greet him, Robert only managed to stay for the morning. Said morning had been the most awkward thing Robert and Bryan had ever experienced. Currently, Robert hugged Bryan to an inch of his life, whist Bryan stood still: he too had once again omitted the decision to tell Robert this was too uncomfortable. No, Bryan wasn't going to willingly push him away – not for a second time. "Just get better, you idiot."

Neither of them were crying, nor did it look as if they would. They had the experience to lie and coax their way through emotional areas like this. Crying in front of one another wouldn't be tolerated in any case, that was the silent agreement between them. Robert sniffed and Bryan quickly glanced away. As if he wanted to see the snob, cry. Deciding this would be it – the Russian said a few words which made the urge to run away from the situation almost overpowering. "Whatever. I loathe the ground you walk on, you know?"

"I know." Robert said, although Bryan frowned. _Wait, what? _After a few moments Robert retreated and left Bryan rather disorientated. What just happened? Did Robert just...not... admit anything? Bryan growled under his breath. Now he felt like a freakin' idiot. Grumbling he decided rushing to Ian's – well, his now – it would be the safest idea. However, having some time to think alone would be hard to come by if he was sharing a home with the midget. Lying on the hotel bed, Bryan scolded himself. He blinked away the heat in his eyes.

He should have known Robert didn't have such an extreme interest in him. Urgh, he saved some pride by not actually saying the _real_ words. Robert had only said he had liked him, right? But—Bryan didn't want to think about this anymore. His phone vibrated and Bryan frowned when he read the sender was none other then the moron who had left only a few minutes ago.

_'I U 2.'_ Taking a few minutes to realise Robert had sent this as his own odd confession, the embarrassment Bryan felt melted away until he smiled at the phone as he reread the message. Always good to know he hadn't humiliated himself. Thinking how Robert had decided to send it, after all he must have been in a hurry, since when did he use Text-Language? Must have been in one hella of a hurry. At the end of the message was a smiley face which blushed.

"What a prudent snob you are, Robert." Although Robert was the far more emotional mature one, he obvious had a problem of admitting feelings to the person in particular who had gained them. Only for a few minutes did Bryan attempt to picture such an expression on the snobs face. Sighing, Bryan pocketed the phone, far more upbeat than he had been a few minutes ago. The bottle was still there – gleaming and hissing for him to take the last drops out of it.

The Addict stomped his feet, yelled and agreed.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, grabbed hold of it and headed to the bathroom sink.

* * *

Author's Note: I ask that no one kills me, until I have the next chapter up...

D=

-runs away-


	50. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 50

* * *

"Robert, I'm going out. I shall be back late. You should probably go back home." Her high pitched-voice echoed in the room, and Robert closed his eyes knowing fine well what such a statement meant. She was off to see her new male friend – who both knew was anything but a friend. So long as Rebecca did not end up impregnated with another man's child, Robert would gladly turn a blind eye. It was with this attitude he was allowed to spend time with his own _friends_.

"Hmm, have fun, dear." He called back. The week before the wedding had caused mayhem for his parents. Primrose, the oldest member had passed away. Surprisingly, his mother had been nearly inconsolable whilst the funeral took place. Robert didn't know if it was a simple act for the rest of the extended family that appeared at the ceremony. Primrose, Robert forgave what she had done quite readily as she explained she had no problem with his sexuality. It had been the boy that was the problem. Not of the greatest stature – Robert could have done better, apparently.

"Sir, the manor has been successfully prepared for your return. Once Mrs. Jurgen has returned I will accompany you back." Oh, the butler was once again acting naive – as if Robert didn't know that Rebecca would not be back tonight but reappear sometime in the early morning. Deciding to distance himself from the annoyance which even his own wife disliked being near him; he took the butler up on the offer of leaving. Just a little early that was all.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I return ahead of time." Opening his eyes, he glanced at the older male who had served his family for as long as Robert could remember. Going home and resting in his bed would calm his nerves. Those nerves had been caused by none other than Enrique as he stated Johnny and Kai were back in Germany. Some bad blood had caused both Johnny and Robert to, not show up to the same party as one another. Not as if Robert bothered with where the Scottish redhead happened to be.

The ride to the airport was dull. Robert willingly sprawled on the seats, not too worried over the idea of posture. He really couldn't say his appearance meant nothing to him. But ever since Primrose had died, ever since his parents divorced and he had been married? It didn't seem awfully important to sit upright when no one else was in the limousine. Or the jet. Whatever etiquette Robert cared for had been burned away slowly by a certain Russian.

Woah. No point in going there, his mind reasoned. He hadn't heard a word from Bryan in two years. To think about him now was... Robert sighed. Robert really wouldn't mind speaking with Bryan at this moment in time. He wanted to meet the same disrespectful, perverted moron that could also be considerate when the need for it was raised. But time had got ahead of him, and as much as Robert could probably use his money to search and find him.

He didn't want to hear bad news. No news was good news after all. Bryan had better have sorted his life out at least Robert hoped he lived well. Well enough to have forgotten about him and – and the promise which would make Bryan look for him. Robert shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about him now. He'd gone months without a single thought of the idiot so why did he manage to creep into his head every time he was alone?

_'You're avoiding the topic.'_ Yes, he knew he was. He didn't need to accept that to himself, he didn't need to be reminded. The marriage for him, guaranteed him time with someone for most of the day and most of the night: mainly it depended on whether or not Rebecca or Robert had decided to find a plaything for the night. The playthings for Robert were simply out of carnal lust: he would rather not sleep with a woman if he could manage it. Although that made him somewhat agitated if having gone too long without a guy to take to a random bed, it wasn't the greatest plan but it worked as it was meant to.

Before Robert knew it he arrived at the manor. His thoughts had taken most of the time of the journey, that and staring blankly out of the tinted window. What he wouldn't do to have a little chat with Bryan – another sigh. He really had to think of something, someone else. Maybe he would go on the prowl for tonight and see how Rebecca would shift uncomfortably and nod. It was always amusing watching her face fall when she was with her friends. They hadn't a clue.

The door open, at first the face was unfamiliar without the added blue fins. "Afternoon." Kai smirked and held the door open with one hand. The other contained an envelope. Robert glared instinctively and quickly left the warm limousine and stood tall outside in the bitter wind. What was he doing here now? For a moment, Robert wondered how he managed to beat him here. Of course, he had no doubt come from Johnny's.

"Kai? Why are you here? I don't recall asking you to meet me here." Robert walked passed him, hoping he would take the unwelcoming glare as a sign and leave. However, Kai slammed the door and followed, the smirk never falling once. In fact, when Robert glanced back he was sure it had grown just a tad. If Kai smiled, Robert was going to run, hide and call security.

"I came to drop a few things off which you may be interested in." Oh? How odd. How stupid did Kai think Robert was? Hmm? He almost ruined the Jurgen name and now he dropped in to say hello and offer a few things? If Robert hadn't believed his superiority in this situation he would have punched the smirk off his face. On the other hand, Kai did not even flinch as Robert hissed out his own response. Trying to intimidate Kai was like trying to make a dog meow.

"I am sure I can do without your charity." Kai narrowed his eyes, although the smirk had fallen it was still there. Whatever Kai thought was to happen didn't. Apparently. Robert hated the fact Kai had not only followed him but had already trailed behind him in his house. The idiot had no idea what personal property was, did he? Ever since his own grandfather had died and he had taken over the workload: Kai had been named a rather viscous and cold player within the business world.

Of course, Robert knew from personal experience. "Very well, I was asked to give you this." He handed the envelope over – but Robert never took it. And so now, Kai glared his amusement of the situation failing him. '_Good,'_ Robert perhaps kept grudges more so than anyone else he knew. But he didn't mind. Johnny and Kai deserved his bitterness. Not only had Kai interfered with Bryan and himself, but Johnny and Kai had agreed to try and destroy his name.

No one does such a thing, all because Johnny couldn't keep one company in his possession? Far from Robert's fault. Sadly, Robert could still remember the day where he thought Johnny had forgave him for doing such a thing. And all Johnny had replied had been, 'I'll get you back eventually'. If Robert knew one company had caused the McGregors more offense than insulting their genealogy – Robert wouldn't have even shown up to the meeting. "Unless it is a written apology, then I do not want it."

"It has nothing to do with me. I'm just the messenger." He admitted. The fact that Kai Hiwatari was playing messenger shocked Robert enough to lowered his guard. Perhaps, Kai meant no hard being here? As if explaining, Kai snapped, "Unfortunately, I owe the sender a great deal." If the letter contained no apology, and the sender was not Johnny or Kai then who...? Robert gladly took the letter, and with that Kai turned on his heel and walked off to his own limousine which waited outside for him.

How odd. Robert did not call to Kai and ask anymore questions. Instead he ripped the letter open with enthusiasm hoping to calm his curiosity. The letter composed not on a computer which had become standard – but handwritten. Another odd feature: the length. It contained no more than a few words.

Funnily enough, the words which were written made Robert glance around the room and his imagination ran away with him. Was... Was Bryan here? '_Go to the room you play chess in._' The letter told him. Deciding that perhaps, Bryan would be there he walked quickly to the room he remembered to have played chess with Bryan in. He swallowed rather nervously when he reached the door and peered in. "Bryan?" No one answered his call. Sighing and believing, this was the reason Kai had been smirking to himself, Robert sat down. He had to admit it, he had been excited to see if Bryan had reappeared, but apparently not.

Glancing around the room, another envelope caught his eye. It had been taped onto the balcony door. Curious he dropped the current letter he had onto the couch. Opening it slower this time, the letter read. _'Go to the house I paid you.'_ This was Bryan, wasn't it? It was, oh, Bryan was here? Robert again shot a quick look around the room but nothing else stood out. Paid him? When did Bryan pay him? Thinking back to years ago – he couldn't remember. Sighing again he reread the message a few times. The house? This was the only house.

Unless he meant the greenhouse? Believing the answer was in the greenhouse, Robert walked off. Wondering to himself what was all the notes about. Surely if Bryan did wish to see him, then he would appear just like anyone else would? No, Bryan admittedly wasn't like everyone else – not to Robert at least. So, with some hope in his answer he power walked to the greenhouse. No Bryan to be found there either.

For another moment, Robert wasn't sure if this game had been created by Kai and this was all just a laugh for them. How long would this go on until he realised the truth. Then again, how would Kai know any of this? About the chess? About the greenhouse? Taking a deep breath, Robert searched around for another envelope. He noticed it after five minutes of searching, lodged between two plants, it seemed to have fallen off whatever it had been stuck to earlier.

Robert ripped it open, wondering what the next message was. _'Go where the cow mooed at you.'_ Robert remembered no cow. No moo-ing. Did each clue increase in difficulty for a purpose? If Bryan wrote these, surely he would have implied that they were together when such things happened. Maybe this would be the one Robert wouldn't be able to answer? _'No, think. A cow? I suppose... He called my mother that a few times.'_ So if the cow meant his mother, then – the sitting room?

Off to the sitting room it was then.

Upon the door, no envelope shredding was needed as the message had been sprawled on a piece of paper which had simply been taped to the door. It read: _'Go to my drinking spree room.' _Oh, how Robert did not wish to meet Bryan there. Although, granted it caused the actual attract to be considered. If Bryan hadn't jumped him, who knows where they would have been with one another, enemies, Robert supposed. With every step Robert took to a new location, new in the sense a previous message hadn't told him to go there, Robert's nerves grew.

Bryan, here? Why? How? Was he better? Was he here to tell him not to worry? Or perhaps he had heard of the marriage and wished to voice his opinion on it. Robert hoped if it was the latter then he wouldn't be happy for it. The dining area had been rearranged from the last time Bryan had stepped foot in this place. In actual fact, Robert thought of how he still remembered what each room had been. Had he such a good memory even whilst he drank. Walking inside, and yet again no one there, each time Robert noticed this he rushed to find the other note. It never took long, after all they were usually in eyesight from the door he entered. _'Go to the room you really play chess in.'_ The word 'really' had been underlined several times, it made Robert certain the one who wrote these had been none other than Bryan. He smiled before ascending the stairway to his bedroom.

"Bryan?" He opened the door, still no one. The anticipation he may see Bryan again made him whine out loud. "If you're here, come out already." Suddenly, Robert knew Bryan wasn't going to appear. Not yet anyway. This really had turned into a game. Figures Bryan would end up creating a treasure hunt for a reunion. An envelope again, on the bed made Robert suspicious. It wouldn't surprise him if Bryan burst out of the closet and attacked him.

_'Look under the bed.'_ Narrowing his eyes at the note, Robert glanced around wondering if he could skip the game and run through the house looking for Bryan himself. However, he guessed Bryan had a reason, no matter how immature it was, for this game. He would continue to play until the nerves had worn off – anymore of going between rooms and Robert may give up already. Bryan had better show himself soon, Robert thought.

"This is becoming ridiculous," He sighed and got down onto the floor, noticing another note. These had better not be littered around the _entire_ manor or else, Robert may need to take a break every few hours. If Bryan was near, this definitely made it appear it – he was near the bedroom. Instead of simply reading it to himself, Robert read out loud hoping Bryan would hear and hurry to stop the game. "Close your eyes and count to ten - loudly." Standing up, Robert sighed and folded his arms. He may as well get this over and done with.

He closed his eyes, and counted. "One... Two... Three...Four..." A shuffling noise behind him and Robert instantly knew Bryan was here and the game was over. Still, he had to see what the Russian had planned and continued to finish his last task. "Five... Six..." The footsteps were close, very close. "Seven... Eight..." The shuffling continued this time, however, it was growing quieter. "Nine. Ten." Robert snapped and looked around, hoping Bryan would appear now.

But he was nowhere. Was the game not over? "Bryan?" Robert called out, and realised there was now _another_ message on the bed. _'I didn't tell you to open them.'_ Now, that was just picky. Heaving a loud sigh, Robert called out his agreement and closed his eyes. Making sure Bryan couldn't retreat yet again. He put his hands to his face to cover them. It wasn't long until Robert heard him shuffling behind him again.

"Bryan." A doubt had been present, perhaps this had been a joke, perhaps Kai had only found such information out because Bryan blurted it out? The mental image of Bryan being ill still, after so many years made him tense physically. However, when he heard the familiar voice, Robert relaxed. He felt an arm wrap round him, a nip on his neck made him flinch in surprise. The warm welcome made him relieved. Bryan was still Bryan. He hadn't turned into some fraction of his old self. Chance was dull in some people. Especially if it made Bryan 'proper', as much as Robert used to whine about it. A proper Bryan would be dull: Robert may not even be interested if he was.

"Keep your eyes closed." Bryan muttered. Robert nodded quickly, and so Bryan turned the curious Robert slowly around on the spot. Still, Robert didn't open his eyes. His hands were moved away from his face, and immediately after Robert felt lips on his. He certainly did not need any command from Bryan to know what he wanted to do. Roberts' hands found their way into Bryan's hair – the Russian's fondly groped as much as Robert as they could. The two of them hadn't seen one another in two years. Yet as soon as Robert so much as felt his warmth the feelings he had buried came flooding back, it seemed they both felt as passionately as previously. The kiss had Bryan biting and Robert groaning.

Not taking the previous statement as seriously, Robert crackled opened an eye to look at Bryan's face. However, Robert immediately took a step back. "What happened to your face?" He shrieked. Upon Bryan's right eye, his cheekbone, his brow – a series of scars littered his once pale face with red and silver marks. Just as quickly Bryan blinked and held a hand up to cover his face. Upon seeing his shamed reaction Robert reprimand himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Bryan hissed and turned himself away, trying to hide what he assumed were hideous marks. Why else would Robert look at him so shocked and confused? Trying to make Bryan feel more comfortable became a higher priority than settling his interest in how the scars had occurred. Robert wrapped his arms around Bryan again, and muttered a string of apologises, before he took his right hand and urged Bryan to drop his own.

"Let me see, Bryan." He cooed, all he saw was the glaring eye and he knew – he really had ruined the game. Now it was obvious why Bryan had made the notes. He probably would have explained what had happened, when Robert had his eyes closed, to prepare him. Ghastly wouldn't be the right word, the scars were noticeable. Not vomit-worthy but apart from Bryan's green eyes, Robert instantly fund his attention going to it.

"It's really noticeable then, ain't it?" Bryan shifted uncomfortably as Robert tried to remove his hand. Out of everything he could have asked, he had voiced the one element about himself he still hated with a passion. Stupid Hiwatari, Stupid Madman. Stupid Pride, more like. Out of everyone he assumed he would save, Kai Hiwatari had never appeared on the list, not once, on any theoretical draft of the list. None. Yet now he had a constant reminder he had saved the morons life.

"No," Robert smiled and tried to coax the hand to move again, "I just had the image of the younger Bryan in my head. I've probably changed a little too." The hand which Bryan held up seemed to be losing as ever so slowly, he allowed Robert to drop it to his side. Bryan glanced away, turning his head so the scar couldn't be seen completely.

"Yeah, you've aged _dreadfully_." A dry laugh from Robert well, he shouldn't have said what he had. Sighing, Robert tried once again to reassure him, but that too backfired on him. "Yeah, after you freaked out." A habit which Robert picked up on quickly had been how Bryan moved his head away from him – so not to cause extra attention to his face. Deciding that dropping it would ultimately be dangerous to Bryan's self-esteem, and for Robert's guilt on the matter Robert questioned him on it.

"Hiwatari ruined some family with Johnny's help, and one of the dudes decided it would be a good idea to try and kill him. Hiwatari owes me his life apparently." And he owed him a new face, at least one which wasn't scarred. Speaking of which, "Now, you owe me." He growled and glared, although a smirk appeared upon his face. At least he had recovered slightly over the comment Robert had made. It would be a shame if Bryan had went to all that trouble simply to be too shy to do anything near the end.

Bryan grabbed hold of Robert, his attention was in fact on the thin black belt which Robert wore. May as well remove the most problematic item first, he wouldn't mind banning belts for Robert. It would make him much more accessible. Although, Robert, he doubted, would agree to such a condition. "It's good to have you back," Robert sniggered as Bryan continued to remove his belt, "and you shouldn't worry, Bryan." Robert smirked when he gained Bryan's attention from those words. "You still look like a cute, manly, kitten to me." He muttered, and then Bryan pushed him roughly to the bed, glaring at what Robert just said to him. How dare he bring up such terms again? Those terms were never meant to be used, or heard ever again after all these years!

"You're going to hurt." Robert pursed his lips together believing such a situation should not be aggravated. However, having Bryan _back_ certainly made Robert more open-minded. It also made him slightly bolder than he would have been, either that or he was growing too old for the younger guys he seemed to be able to pick up within a few moments at the bars. Not the local ones, those would cause between he and Jessica if his preferences were globally discovered. He wasn't hiding from his sexuality, he was keeping it low-key.

Deciding to ruffle some feathers, and see if Bryan had changed at all through the years, Robert spoke, trying to keep his amusement contained. "I think after all this time, Mongrel, you need a new collar." Robert burst into a fit of laughter and couldn't stop until Bryan, used his belt to tie his own hands. Then Robert realised just, yet again: Bryan may have been _his_ Bryan, but Bryan of course was still...a pervert with a pride greater than his own.

Oh dear.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, Liquid Courage is officially over. I will be rereading it and editing: changing typos perhaps rewriting scenes entirely. So if there was something I did – which was unbelievably stupid or lame, don't forget to comment on it and tell me how stupid it was, so I can make it... well less cheesy and more plausible.

Everyone who read this from start to finish, thank you. As much as I write for myself and my own enjoyment it is a grand feeling to know someone else has enjoyed my work.

Those who reviewed: thank you, so, very much. I've replied to everyone, only in the hope that everyone is aware that I'm extremely grateful for their encouragement given through each. I probably would have less enthusiasm to finish such an epic if it wasn't for the occasional question of plot holes I never saw, or even the knowledge that I could do better and wasn't focusing enough, which ended up with me trying much harder the next time round.

I apologise that this took so long to finish. Although once again I can't help but be thankful for those who stuck with Liquid Courage even if I didn't update for months, sorry again for such a silly updating schedule. Or the lack of schedule therefore. I will try to update on a particular date next time.

I will be writing another slash story. The pairing is yet another... unusual one: Bryan/Brooklyn. I was a while ago it was requested but I do plan to keep my written word so... Look out for that one when I've finished editing this. (That may take a few weeks seeing the size of Liquid Courage).

Thanks again,

Little Fate.


End file.
